Mi Dulce Castigo
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Más punzante que el arma más mortífera, con una belleza más deslumbrante que la luz, capaz de penetrar en el corazón del enemigo con más profundidad que un puñal, la mujer Ninja era al mismo tiempo el arma más seductora y traicionera del ninjutsu. / Angst, Drama, Tragedy/ Adv: Muerte de personajes.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.

* * *

**

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Introducción**_

* * *

_Más punzante que el arma más mortífera_

_con una belleza más deslumbrante que la luz,_

_y capaz de penetrar en el corazón del enemigo_

_con más profundidad que un puñal,_

_la mujer ninja era al mismo tiempo el arma_

_más seductora y traicionera del ninjutsu_

_._

_Con un aspecto que podía excitar y seducir al más rudo enemigo y un entrenamiento mixto que comprendía la delicadeza de una geisha y las crueles habilidades del ninja, una sola Kunoichi podía causar más daño que una banda de astutos Ninjas, una de ellas podía hacer caer una nación, capaz de sembrar la discordia entre los amigos y levantar el odio entre los camaradas. _

_Seducir, tener sexo o casarse por información eran las cosas que hacia sin dudarlo, pasando inadvertida por todos, con una inocencia única, disfrazada de quien menos esperas, con una dulce sonrisa que sería lo último que verías en cuanto le dieras la espalda._

_Una Kunoichi era capaz de todo, era el arma más letal y seductora del mundo ninja, por que era la base de la seducción, porque todos caían ante sus encantos, porque nadie se resistía a su belleza sublime. _

_Por eso las kunoichis eran las más importantes en una guerra, generaban conflictos y traiciones; discordias y muerte. _

_._

_A Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari y Matsuri las habían escogido por eso. Para crear traiciones y desconfianzas entre todos, seduciendo y llevándolos al borde de la lujuria, ellas harían todo por lograr sus objetivos, incluso tener sexo y fingir amor. Aunque no se imaginaban que caerían en su propia trampa, enamorándose de sus presas y perdiéndose en el camino de un sentimiento que creían haber borrado de sus corazones: amor._

_._

* * *

_**Hola.**_

_**Si, ya se. Debería estar preocupándome por mis demás historias, que aun no termino ^^U. Pero ya estoy en las finales de la algunas historias y de pronto me surgió este idea, la verdad espero que les guste. **_

_**Solo aclaro que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero no decepcionarlas. Habrá mucho lemon y cantidad de palabras mal sonantes. Espero no dañar la sensibilidad de nadie. Es un fic NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, GaaMatsu. Habrá un capitulo para cada uno.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo**_

_**Besos**_

_**¿Quieren conti?**_

_**Ya saben, un review ^^**_


	2. Kunoichis Verdaderas

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Kunoichis Verdaderas**_

* * *

Hay momentos en que la docilidad es poder, la risa es fortaleza, y una caricia es golpe que anula al asesino. Estas son lecciones que hasta el más poderoso guerrero debe aprender

* * *

_._

_Corrió con una sonrisa tímida pintada en sus labios, iba a ser un día muy especial, estaba segura. Shino y Kiba eran muy buenos con ella y a pesar de lo débil que era, ellos entrenaban a su ritmo. Kurenai-sensei dijo que había mejorado mucho y aunque ninguno, excepto Shikamaru pasara los exámenes chunin, estaba segura de que mejoraría con el tiempo. Neji-niisan era muy amable y atento, bueno lo había sido siempre, desde que podía recordar, le daba el cariño que ni su padre, ni su hermana le otorgaban. _

_Entro en la mansión Hyuga dando unos cuantos saltitos de la felicidad, Naruto-kun también la había felicitado, nada podía hacerle más feliz que el reconocimiento de su amor platónico, por que Naruto no se fijaba en ella, solo tenía ojos para Sakura-chan. Ese pensamiento la entristeció sobremanera pero lo alejo de su mente y se dispuso a mantenerse tranquila, no quería que su padre se enojara con ella._

_Pero cuando paso al dojo para tratar de entrenar, vio algo que no espero. La mayoría del clan se encontraba ahí, sobresaliendo su padre y tío Hizashi, el último que le dirigió una mirada llena de pena. No entendió que pasaba, su atención se desvió a una mujer de cabellos lilas que le daba la espalda._

_Hermosa y sensual, esas fueran las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente cuando aquella desconocida la miro con fijeza, de ojos lilas y sonrisa aduladora, tendría unos cuarenta a lo mucho, pero seguía conservando su belleza intacta, y podía sentir a lo lejos el aura de atracción que ejercía sobre la mayoría de los ninjas. _

—_Hinata._

_Asintió lentamente, ella se le acerco con lentitud, como si temiera asustarla, caminaba con gracia y soltura, y pudo ver a lo lejos las figuras de Sakura, Tenten e Ino, las tres llorando, aunque la castaña hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo. Se puso en cunclillas y la observo con bastante interés, su mirada profunda la incomodaba._

_Su padre carraspeo._

—_Ella es *Chiyome Mochizuki —presento. Uau, estaba frente a una de las más poderosas Kunoichis que existían, sabia de ella, en la academia le habían enseñado que era catalogada como una de las kunoichis más famosas que existían en el mundo ninja, tan o más famosa que Tsunade Senju que era una de las consejeras del Hokage, el padre de Naruto-kun._

_Le sonrió tímidamente, sin entender que pasaba. ¿Por qué sus amigas lloraban? Y ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Había pasado algo malo?_

—_Descuida Hinata —le dijo Chiyome con voz lenta y suave —nadie esta lastimado, solo que ellas aun no han aceptado el destino que les toca._

_De verdad no entendía nada._

—_Chiyome-sama te entrenara a ti y a ellas —dijo su padre con sequedad —para ver si tienes algo de Kunoichi, espero que no sigas decepcionándome, Hinata. Demuestra que por lo menos vales para algo._

_Bajo la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante aquellas crueles palabras, no quería llorar, pero realmente le había dolido mucho, no entendía porque su padre parecía detestarla tanto. Pero en medio de aquel dolor las palabras de su padre quedaron claras y levanto la mirada para toparse con Chiyome que veía a su padre con sumo disgusto._

—_Lo que Hiashi Hyuga ha dicho es verdad —señalo Chiyome sobre los sollozos de Sakura, Tenten e Ino —Tú y tus amigas irán conmigo para entrenarlas, les hare ser unas verdaderas Kunoichis y nadie volverá a decir que son débiles._

—_P-Pero…_

—_Hanabi será la heredera del clan Hyuga —corto Hiashi —ya has demostrado que no sirves para eso, en caso de que el entrenamiento de Chiyome-sama de resultado podrás reclamar tu derecho…aunque lo dudo._

_Chiyome se tenso._

—_Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze ha dado permiso para llevármelas a entrenar el tiempo que sea necesario, no se preocupen. Volverán._

_Pero ella no quería irse, quería quedarse ¡quería estar en Konoha! ¿Por qué querían deshacerse de ella? ¿Porque? Solo quería estar con su familia, incluso aunque la despreciaran, y quería estar con sus amigos y Naruto-kun, aunque este no supiera de su existencia. Pero ya todo estaba decidido, con parsimonia y sin dejar de llorar siguió a su nueva maestra, las demás la siguieron también silencio. Nadie dijo nada, ni se despidieron, cuando llegaron a las puertas de Konoha vio como estaban allí los padres de sus compañeras y sus amigos y senseis. Pudo ver como Sakura se despidió de sus padres prometiendo visitarles, como se despidió de Naruto y Sasuke (el cual no le dirigió ni la mirada), como Tenten se despedía de Gai-sensei y Lee, su primo no le prestaba atención, Ino tuvo un poco más de suerte, tanto sus amigos como su sensei y padre estaban ahí y todos le deseaban suerte._

_Kiba, Shino y Kurenai-sensei le estaban despidiendo, Neji-niisan también se despidió y le prometió que regresaría con ellos, porque lo haría, ella no quería irse, pero la Kunoichi Chiyome había tenido una gran método de persuasión para lograr que las dejaran ir con ella._

—_También habrá kunoichis de Suna y otras aldeas —comunico cuando ya llevaban unos minutos caminando fuera de la aldea._

_No contesto y las demás tampoco lo hicieron, aun estaban conmocionadas por el cambio radical en su vida, porque habían tenido que dejar sus bandas ninjas, porque a partir de ese día dejaron de pertenecer a Konoha._

_Porque a partir de ese día todo cambio en ellas._

—_N-Naruto-kun —pronuncio en un sollozo, el rubio no se había dado cuenta de ella para nada, solo tuvo ojos para despedir a la llorosa pelirosa que suplicaba un poco por la atención de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, como deseaba no sentir, no sufrir…._

_._

Abrió los ojos de golpe mareada, y confusa por aquel sueño. De todo lo que tenía que recordar de su antigua vida, tuvo que ser el día que abandono Konoha seis años atrás. Aun podía recordar aquel dolor frio en su pecho y sentía cada palabra que pronuncio su padre atacando sus recuerdos.

Y aquello que resbalaba por sus mejillas eran… ¿lagrimas? Se llevo las manos a la cara y las limpio con rapidez, si su maestra supiera que estaba llorando por hechos del pasado la regañaría, una Kunoichi debía ser fuerte, no debía llorar. Lo sucedido en su pasado era del pasado y allí debía quedarse.

Ya no era más la débil Hinata Hyuga a la que su propio clan despreciaba y consideraba inferior, ya no, había cambiado y para bien o para mal…eso ni ella misma lo sabía, pero ahora era fuerte. Nadie que la llamo débil de nuevo vivió para contarlo.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de manera brusca y pudo ver la figura de su rubia amiga, todas habían cambiado tras el entrenamiento, y todo aquello que Chiyome les había inculcado se hacía más presente en Ino, sin duda alguna. Delicada, sensual y provocativa, en cada uno de sus movimientos derrochaba una gran feminidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ino le miraba con el ceño fruncido, reacciono. Formo una rápida sonrisa y se bajo de la cama, no encontró sus sandalias, así que toco el frio suelo con sus pies, eso la relajo un momento.

—No te preocupes, Ino-chan —murmuro —enseguida voy.

— ¡Mas te vale, eh! —Exclamo riendo —la frentona y todas estamos desayunando, Chiyome-sensei quiere hablar con nosotras.

Ino sonrió una vez más y cerró la puerta, pudo escuchar como gritaba ya estaba levantada y casi inmediatamente escucho los gritos de Sakura, diciéndole que se callara, y después como siempre comenzaban a pelear, eso eran algo tan típico en ellas, era lo único que no había cambiado desde que salieron de Konoha…y otra vez estaba pensando en eso.

Suspiro y enfoco su mirada en su cuarto. La base del cuartel de las Kunoichis quedaba en medio del bosque, escondido en el que alguna vez fue el país del remolino, aldea que se había extinguido años atrás. Ahí tenían todo lo que necesitaban para vivir y entrenar. Chiyome cumplió su promesa y las entreno para ser unas verdaderas Kunoichis. No mas ninjas débiles y molestas a las que su propios compañeros despreciaban y tachaban de estorbos ya fuera de manera directa o indirecta, porque nunca importo que fueran inteligentes o hábiles en cosas diferentes a ellos, porque provenir de un clan poderoso no fue suficiente, porque ellas no eran suficientes, porque sus equipos solo fueron conocidos porque _ellos_ estaban ahí.

Porque ser una mujer era la diferencia marcada en el mundo ninja, no los diferenciaba nada más que el sexo, pero a los ojos de todos, los chicos eran los mejores y ellas solo las damiselas en peligro, a las que siempre debían defender, dieron todo cuando estuvieron con sus compañeros, más de lo que podían para poder ser aceptadas y reconocidas pero no fue así. Y se hartaron, se cansaron de ser tachadas de débiles y no volvieron a Konoha mas, no para ver como todos eran felices, sin ni siquiera extrañarlas un poco, fanfarroneando que la aldea era mejor sin ellas, porque lo escucharon, aquella vez, dos años después de que empezara su entrenamiento, cuando rogaron volver a Konoha y Chiyome solo les mostro la cruda realidad.

Y prometieron no volver a humillarse por ningún hombre, amarse a sí mismas y probarles que ellas eran muchísimo más necesarias, mas importantes y mas traicioneras de lo que ellos creían. Porque ellos les traicionaron, traicionaron su confianza y su cariño, y nunca les perdonarían.

Por eso nunca más pusieron objeciones al tipo de entrenamiento que les dio Chiyome, seducir y engañar a los hombres, coquetearles y si era necesario acostarse con ellos para sacarles información o matarlos. Porque ellas eran más poderosas, solo unas palabras o gestos de su parte y todos los hombres caían rendidos ante ellas. Podían sembrar la discordia y le enemistad, podían acabar con un cariño de años, de generaciones entre familias en un solo parpadeo. Porque sus tácticas seductoras eran más dañinas que cualquier jutsu o habilidades de un genio en combate. Porque ningún lugar estaba lo suficientemente protegido de ellas, por eso ellas eran verdaderas Kunoichis, aquellas de las que hablaban las antiguas leyendas.

Y aquellas que pese a todo eran temidas, incluso por los más grandes héroes, porque sabían que una verdadera Kunoichi usaba seducción y sensualidad para minar la lentamente la voluntad de un hombre. Y eso era algo a lo que no podían resistirse y ella misma lo había comprobado.

Salió de sus pensamientos para meterse a la ducha y relajarse con una buen baño, cuando salió se envolvió en una toalla y se puso frente al espejo a cepillar su larga cabellera azulada, Chiyome-sensei siempre dijo que debían cuidar su aspecto femenino, mientras mas provocativa y femenina se mostraran, más efectivo seria su golpe. Antes no se lo había dejado crecer, en un intento de demostrar que podía dejar de ser femenina para poder ser una gran ninja y enorgullecer a su clan, obvio no funciono.

Sus ojos perlas, ahora enmarcados por perfectas pestañas recorrieron su cuerpo rápidamente, era bonita, eso era algo que ya había aprendido y estaba demasiado desarrollada, por lo menos en el busto, ya era una mujer, una que podía volver loco a cualquiera….excepto a uno. Un rubio hiperactivo que nunca fijo su mirada en ella por más de dos segundos.

Tenía que apurarse, saco un vestido azul cielo de su armario y se puso sus sandalias ninjas. Con pasos lentos salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y camino a través del oscuro pasillo de las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la cocina.

— ¡Eres una cerda!

— ¡Que dices frentona, bien que lo disfrutaste anoche!

Sakura e Ino se fulminaban con la mirada a través de la mesa, mientras apretaban los palillos, todo era observado por las demás de forma aburrida y rutinaria. Hinata sabia de que hablaban, la noche anterior habían ido a un bar en el país del té, querían información sobre la nueva generación de Kunoichis de la aldea de la hierba, y algunos incautos de esa villa siempre pasaban por ahí para tomarse unas cuantas copas y pasar un rato con buena compañía. A Sakura e Ino les había interesado el mismo ninja y se estuvieron peleando un buen tiempo para ver cuál de las dos se lo quedaba, Sakura gano, pero Ino no le dejo en paz en ningún momento.

—Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, dejen de pelear —regaño sentándose entre ambas.

—Ino es una cerda, Hinata —concluyo Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda a su amiga y comiendo más rápido.

—Mira quién habla —se mofo la rubia de mal talante —tal vez no fuiste suficiente para ese bombón y te lo dijo en la cara y vienes a desquitarte conmigo.

Hinata suspiro, mientras que ambas volvían a su pelea.

—No sé porque sigues intentándolo, Hinata-chan —dijo Tenten divertida.

—Es cierto, son unas crías —dijo Temari con burla.

—No sé porque tanto discuten, si la que al final tuvo la información que queríamos fue Hinata —señalo Matsuri metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de pan y degustándolo con lentitud.

Eso puso fin a la discusión….un momento.

Chiyome entro en la cocina alertada por los gritos que se escuchaban, en todos los años que las tuvo entrenando nunca logro que Ino y Sakura dejaran de pelear por la menor nimiedad, lo bueno era que demostraban que eran buenas Kunoichis y ninjas médicos, las dos habían sido las únicas que demostraron bastante capacidad y manejo de chakra demasiado bueno, y supo que si ellas se hubieran quedado en Konoha no habían tardado mucho en ser aprendices de Tsunade, si bien la sannin no aceptaba alumnas así porque así no iba a desperdiciar semejante talento, por lo menos con Sakura.

—Chicas, chicas —se lamento al ver a Ino y Sakura llenas de comida. — ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

Vio como las demás se aguantaban la risa, Hinata se mantenía divertida pero no hacia tantos esfuerzos como Tenten, Temari y Matsuri. Al instante las dos amigas pusieron su mejor cara de niñas buenas y con una voz tan inocente que parecía que no habían roto un solo plato en su vida (y mira que los platos estaban en el suelo en pedazos) dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Darnos un merecido descanso?

La mujer bufo. ¿Realmente creían que iba a caer en eso? Ella les había enseñado tácticas de persuasión, ella les había enseñado todo lo que sabían. Todo, las había convertido en verdaderas Kunoichis, en armas letales y seductoras, armas tan bellas y persuasivas que sin ningún problema harían caer una nación completa. Había encontrado en ellas las discípulas que siempre quiso, las que obedecían una orden sin chistar, las que habían borrado de sus corazones el amor y cualquier sentimiento débil.

Porque el amor no existía, claro que no. Solo era puro egoísmo, querer lo que no tienes ni puedes ser.

—Hinata —llamo.

La aludida levanto la mirada, sonriente. Había cambiado con los años, ellas misma se había encargado, había borrado a la chica débil y con baja autoestima, pero nunca dejo que perdiera su esencia, aquella que le hacía parecer un ángel dulce y tierno. Cada movimiento que daba la chica o incluso su voz estaba lleno de armonía y gracia, de sensualidad y delicadeza, pero aun así cuando la mirabas a los ojos aun podías ver la niña que alguna vez fue, era la representación de la inocencia.

—Temari.

La rubia de coletas alzo la mirada con diversión, era la más mayor de todas, con veinte años, era la más sensual y provocativa de todas, no había dulzura en su mirada, tampoco inocencia, solo arrogancia pura y eso era lo que le gustaba a los hombres también, era perfectamente la representación de sensualidad.

—Ino.

La rubia de ojos azules frunció el ceño, sin duda ella era la que más había aprendido, su forma de seducir a los hombres era más natural, disfrutaba de lo que hacía y le gustaba hacer caer a los hombres a sus pies, era completa y absolutamente coqueta.

—Sakura.

La pelirosa alzo las cejas en su dirección, ella era una mezcla de las tres anteriores, aunque su carácter fuerte echaba siempre a perder la inocencia que aparentaba, siempre demostraba mas su lado sensual y coqueto, y también estaba que no soportaba que le dijeran débil, rápido abandonaba toda actuación, ese era el único fallo que tenia. Pero su mirada jade siempre brillaba de forma traviesa cuando se proponía algo, y eso siempre atraía a los hombres como abejas a la miel.

—Matsuri.

Era la más joven, de casi dieciocho años, al ser la más joven logro algo que con las demás no, meterle hasta el fondo los ideales de una Kunoichi, porque ella era la más obediente, mientras más joven aprendía algo, mas fácil era siempre tenerla de tu lado. Era la más tranquila, al igual que Hinata, pero podía ser la más tentadora cuando se lo proponía.

—Tenten.

La castaña de moñitos levanto la mirada de forma burlona, ella era a la que le costó más enseñarle a ser seductora y provocativa, la chica siempre quiso triunfar con sus propios métodos, las armas, pero pronto aprendió que ella misma era un arma y acepto ser una Kunoichi sensual. Podía ser la más salvaje entre todas a la hora de conquistar a los hombres, no se andaba con miramientos ni con cursilerías, pero cada hombre tenía su tipo.

Las seis le miraron interrogantes.

—Tienen una nueva misión —declaro.

Hinata suspiro, estaba casi segura de que eso iba a pasar, pero de seguro mejorarían, la verdad ya quería descanso, aunque una última misión antes de algunos meses más de entrenamiento y descanso no se veía tan mal. Aunque coquetear y matar ninjas por información no era algo agradable para ella, lo tenía que hacer.

— ¿Qué misión? —pregunto Temari.

Todas alzaron sus tasas para tomar un poco de té. Grave error, no debieron hacerlo.

—La misión es que vuelvan a sus antiguas aldeas y se conviertan en espías.

Todas al mismo tiempo, excepto Hinata, escupieron su te de la sorpresa e indignación, la ojiperla solo se atraganto un poco.

— ¡¿Qué tenemos que hacer qué? —gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo tirando todo lo que quedaba en la mesa al suelo.

—Ir a sus antiguas aldeas y…

—Eso ya lo captamos —interrumpió Tenten con desdén — ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?

—Es necesario.

— ¿Necesario? —repitieron Matsuri y Temari de forma furibunda.

— ¿Por qué quiere darnos esa misión, Chiyome-san? —Pregunto Hinata de forma más tranquila y suave que las demás. —Hace mucho que Konoha y Suna dejaron de ser nuestro hogar, no queremos volver ahí, nos han lastimado demasiado.

Chiyome suspiro.

—Ustedes son las únicas que pueden hacerlo, mandaría a las demás, pero ellas se encuentran en sus propias misiones y….

— ¿Y qué? —insto Tenten.

—Es una forma de entrenamiento. Quiero ver si son lo suficientemente fuertes para haber olvidado los lazos que les unían a Konoha.

—Esa no es la forma adecuada —susurro Hinata.

—Hinata tiene razón —replico Sakura —No puedes pedirnos eso, Konoha nos ha lastimado demasiado y odiamos a la mayoría de los que viven allí, pero fue la aldea en la que nacimos.

—Nuestros compañeros y padres viven allí —dijo Ino con fuerza.

—Compañeros y padres que nunca se preocuparon por ustedes —pico Chiyome con frialdad.

Eso fue un golpe bajo y pese a que no lo quisieron sus rostros se llenaron de tristeza y de rabia, porque pese a todo aun recordaban esos malos momentos.

— ¿Para qué quieres que seamos espías?—pregunto Sakura sentándose de nuevo.

Sonrió, había logrado lo que quería, ellas se dejarían llevar por la venganza, por el despecho de demostrarles a sus antiguos compañeros que débiles no eran. Sería fácil hacer Konoha y las demás aldeas ninjas si ellas cooperaban. Abrió la boca y les dijo todo lo que tenían que hacer, conforme explicaba sus rostros se ensombrecían lentamente.

—Muy bien —susurro Temari.

—Lo haremos —dijeron las demás.

—Si quieres a Konoha y a Suna destruidas entonces eso será lo que tendrás. Destruiremos el mundo ninja si así lo quieres, pero….

— ¿Pero?

—Tienes que ayudarnos a entrar otra vez ¿no? —Comento Ino —hace mucho tiempo que dejamos ser kunoichis de Konoha, y Matsuri y Temari también dejaron de ser kunoichis de Suna. Tú tienes que darles la explicación de porque no nos comunicamos con ellos en todos estos años y queremos una casa para nosotras solas, no queremos vivir con nuestra antigua familia.

Todas asintieron de acuerdo a sus palabras.

—Entonces eso tendrán.

Y sonrieron, sonrieron con anticipación ante lo que harían, podía sentirlo en sus miradas, incluso en la de Hinata, querían demostrar cuan fuertes eran, les darían en el orgullo, les harían saber que no eran débiles. Los seducirían y luego botarían una vez que obtuvieran lo que querían, no solo por una simple misión, si no porque les harían ver lo crueles que fueron al subestimarlas todo el tiempo. Los atraparían y tirarían de la misma forma que ellos hicieron con ellas, cuando ignoraron sus sentimientos.

Por que así eran, y ellas mismas se encargarían de la destrucción de Konoha, atraparían y hundirían a todos los que pudieran en la lujuria del placer carnal que ellas podían ofrecerles, les harían caer para su propio beneficio, para su venganza.

Ese sería su dulce castigo.

* * *

_**Hola¡**_

_**Aquí está el primer capi de la historia. Como siempre gracias por todos sus reviews ^^**_

_**ziotzaesin poder hacer login, Heero Kusanagi, Chiharu No Natsumi, luna hyuga, Namikaze Rock, caro saku hina 15, MissLittleTOD, Zakishio, Rocio Hyuga, AgHnA, poison girl 29, JayLopez, Gatinix, ana-gaara.**_

_**Si, se que este es la primera vez que voy a escribir algo así, espero que me tengan algo de paciencia con los lemon, aunque aquí no hay nada, conforme pase los capis empezara a verse, no soy experta, pero he leído un montón de fics de ese tipo y me puedo hacer a la idea. **_

_**Este fic nació cuando, como siempre leía en Wikipedia sobre Naruto, lo hago cuando estoy aburrida y vi el término Kunoichi, sé que es una mujer ninja, pero busque todo lo que pude y las kunoichis son algo diferentes a lo que sale en el manga de Kishimoto, son espías entrenadas en el arte de seducir y causan conflictos grandísimos entre naciones enteras y entonces se me ocurrió hacerlo así. Hare todo para que los personajes mantengan su carácter verdadero….eso espero.**_

_**Aclaraciones: es importante, así que léanlo.**_

_**1º: Obito Uchiha no murió en la tercera guerra ninja, aunque si cedió su Sharingan a Kakashi, eso lo explicare después.**_

_**2º El ataque del Kyūbi a Konoha nunca se dio, por lo que Minato Namikaze sigue siendo Yondaime Hokage, y el y Kushina estan vivos y Naruto se apellida Namikaze.**_

_**3ºKushina sigue siendo la jinchūriki del Kyūbi.**_

_**4ºHizashi sigue vivo, porque Minato logro calmar a la aldea de las nubes con la amenaza de guerra, por lo que no pidieron el cuerpo del asesino del su líder. Y Hizashi, gracias a Kushina logra que deje de haber tanto odio entre las ramas del clan, por lo tanto Neji no odia a su prima.**_

_**5ºNo se da la masacre del clan Uchiha, porque Minato siendo Hokage logro darse cuenta de que los ancianos del consejo conspiraban contra él y trataban de que el clan Uchiha se revelara. De ese modo Minato logra llegar a un acuerdo con Fugaku y echan a los ancianos dándoles muerte por traición.**_

_**6ºLos tres sannin, o sea Orochimaru (a base de chantaje), Jiraiya y Tsunade se convierten en los nuevos consejeros.**_

_**7ºLo demás sigue siendo igual que en el manga. Los equipos a los que pertenecen. Los novatos tienen doce años cuando empiezan los exámenes chunin y aparte de que Neji no intento matar a Hinata, ni que Naruto peleo con Neji por lo que le paso a Hinata (pelean sin rencor y Naruto gana igual), todo sigue igual, por lo menos a la primera parte. **_

_**8ºDespués de los exámenes chunin, (Orochimaru no ataca ya que pertenece a Konoha) llega a Konoha Chiyome Mochizuki, reconocida Kunoichi que quiere entrenar a chicas ella misma, pide permiso a todas las aldeas ninjas y se lleva a las Kunoichis de esa generación de todas las aldeas.**_

_**Han pasado siete años desde eso y todas tienen diecinueve años. Ah y proximo capi, reencuentro entre Naruto y Hinata *-***_

_***Chiyome Mochizuki: Más conocida como Lady Chiyome, aparece en la historia entre los años 1540 y 1582. De la familia ninja de Koga fue la principal jounin, quien entrenaba niñas huérfanas e indigentes dándoles trato de monjas y utilizando sus servicios como espías.**_

_**Si quieren saber mas de ella, pues aquí les dejo el link:**_

_**http : / es .wikipedia . org / wiki/ Chiyome_ Mochizuki (sin espacios)**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	3. Dulzura Rebelde

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Dulzura Rebelde**_

* * *

La seducción y el peligro enmarañados en un mismo cuerpo

* * *

_._

_Sollozó, gritó y lloro, pero no la dejo._

_Se retorció bajo aquellas manos que la acariciaban contra su voluntad, se sintió asqueada consigo misma, no quería que fuera así, no así. Como todo chica de quince años quiso que su primera vez fuera como el hombre al que amaba, sabía que debía borrar de su corazón esos sentimientos, su maestra le había enseñado que el amor no existía, pero prefería estar con el chico al que creía amar que con un ninja que prácticamente la estaba violando._

—_Por…f-favor —suplicó con las lagrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas —p-por…f-fa-favor…._

_El ninja la siguió besando, destrozando sus ropas e ignorando sus sollozos, cerró los ojos mientras trataba de calmarse, todas habían pasado ya eso, ya se habían acostado con un montón de ninjas para sacarles información, tal vez su misión había sido seducirle y matarle, pero no conto con que aun no era capaz de matar y el ninja se había aprovechado de eso para tirarla sobre la cama y sin duda violarla._

—_Shh —siseó el hombre besando su cuello y apretando más sus muñecas —vas a disfrutarlo, ya cállate._

_Se mordió el labio mientras volvió a patalear, tratando de golpearle con sus piernas, pero no pudo._

— _¡Hinata, hazlo ya!_

_Quedo petrificada ante ese grito, sus ojos perlas observaron como la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par, ahí estaban Chiyome-sensei, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten, las ultimas siendo parada por la primera. El ninja que tenia encima las miro con desprecio, subestimándolas como siempre los hombres subestimaban a las mujeres y fue eso la que la saco de su temporal estado de terror. Entre los pliegues de la ropa que el hombre aun no había roto se encontraba un kunai envenenado. Dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieta, eso fue suficiente para que ese hombre la soltara, pensando que se había quedado en shock, con rapidez y sin piedad saco el kunai y lo paso por el cuello del ninja cortándole la yugular._

_La sangre baño su rostro, mientras comenzaba a sollozar cada vez más fuerte y el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba de forma alarmante. No quiso hacerlo, pero él la obligo, la obligo, iba a lastimarla. Trataba de convencerse mientras sentía como retiraban el cuerpo encima de ella, y logro ver como Sakura lo tiro al otro extremo de la habitación con frialdad._

—_Ya está todo bien, Hinata —le dijo Tenten con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

—_Tienes que calmarte —susurró Sakura, acercándose y arrodillándose delante de ella. Le ayudo a levantarse de la cama, mientras podía sentir como le curaba las heridas con chakra. Después las manos de Sakura subieron a su cabeza, mandando chakra a su cerebro, en un intento de tranquilizarla. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo sentirse mejor, pero eso no le quitaba la enorme culpa que sentía._

_Se sentía impotente, ni siquiera Matsuri que era la más joven se comportaba así. _

—_Relájate —esa fue la voz de Ino, también transmitiéndole chakra con sus manos —no dejaremos que vuelvas a pasar por esto._

—_No a menos que estés preparada —dijo Temari con dureza._

—_Te protegeremos, Hinata —dijo Tenten._

—_Siempre —susuró Matsuri con una sonrisa._

_._

Hinata suspiro mientras los recuerdos de aquella ocasión volvían a su mente. Había sido la primera vez que fue a una misión donde tenía que seducir a un hombre, habían atacado a algunos ninjas de la aldea de la hierba que tenían información que ellas necesitaban llevar. Chiyome le había ordenado ir tras el que tenia la información, seducirle y matarle, le había parecido tan fácil…fácil en palabras, en acciones fue lo más dificil que tuvo que hacer.

Tenían ya medio día caminando, Chiyome les había dado todo lo que necesitaban, ropa, armas y muchas cosas más, y también el informe que debían dar al Hokage por todo lo que hicieron esos años. Temari y Matsuri irían con ellas a Konoha, solo porque tenían que pasar por ahí para llegar a Suna. Tardarían como mínimo dos días más y por fin estarían en su antigua aldea.

— ¿Saben? —Dijo Sakura parando, cuando divisaron un pequeño pueblo —podemos descansar.

—Apenas llevamos caminando media día, frentona —espetó Ino.

Sakura rodo lo ojos.

—No me refiero a eso, si no a pulir nuestros planes, cerda. En Konoha tenemos que evitar hablar de ellos abiertamente y tenemos que irnos con cuidado.

—Concuerdo con Sakura-chan —dijo Hinata con suavidad, acomodándose un mechón de pelo azul detrás de su oreja —será mejor tener ya todo listo, además debemos ver una forma de despistar a Tsunade-sama, Chiyome-sensei dijo que ella podía sospechar de nosotras.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, quisieran o no debían tener un buen plan. Entrar como espías a Konoha no era cuestión de gracia, era una de las aldeas ninjas más importantes y sobresalientes, en especial desde que Minato Namikaze era Yondaime Hokage. Y Suna podía decir que era lo mismo, en especial porque Gaara No Sabaku era Godaime Kazekage.

Sobresaliendo en el pueblo había un hotel de lujo con baños termales, sintiéndose felices por eso pasaron para registrarse.

Les dieron una habitación a cada una, y después de dejar sus cosas, se reunieron en la habitación de Temari.

—Muy bien —sentencio Sakura sentándose sobre la alfombra mullida que cubría el suelo del cuarto —Chiyome-sensei no nos quiso decir la razón por la cual quiere ver a Konoha, Suna y las demás aldeas ninja en sumidas en la destrucción. Solo es una misión más.

—La verdad me hubiera gustado saber más —dijo Temari —alguna razón debe haber para que quien sea que haya dado esa misión, quiere hacer caer el mundo ninja.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Deben ser los líderes de las aldeas que no son reconocidas —apuntó tirándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos —ya saben, la misión consiste en hacer caer Konoha, Suna y las otras aldeas ninja importantes. De seguro ya se hartaron de tenerlos como líderes de todo.

Hinata titubeo.

—Puede ser —dijo en un bajo susurro, ladeando la cabeza —aunque tal vez Chiyome-sensei no nos quiso decir en el caso de que nos atrapen.

—No creo que nos atrapen —bufó Tenten —nadie lo ha hecho. Ellos no tendrán ese honor.

Todas se quedaron pensativas, la misión no era otra cosa que seducir a los ninjas más poderosos, teniéndolos comiendo de su mano y hacerles cumplir sus caprichos, también tenían que destruir las amistades más fuertes en la aldea, lograr que se pelearan por ellas y descubrir quién era el jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

—La misión será algo dificil —dijo Sakura levantando la mano —tenemos que matar también a los que muestren una amenaza para nuestro plan: Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, y su fiel amigo Obito Uchiha.

—Itachi Uchiha —nombro Hinata —el genio del clan Uchiha.

— ¿Eres capaz de matar a tu antiguo sensei, Sakura? —interrogó Matsuri.

—Si —contesto esta con toda naturalidad —lo hare.

—Seria más divertido jugar con él —dijo Tenten con suavidad —Sedúcelo y luego acúsalo de acoso, todos te creerán, después de todo las mujeres somos tan frágiles e indefensas —se mofo con sequedad.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, con crueldad.

—Suena…divertido. Gran idea, Tenten.

La castaña de moñitos se encogió de hombros, en sus manos seguía girando una kunai con un velocidad impresionante.

—Ya esta dictaminado lo que haremos —dijo Temari —bueno, lo que ustedes harán. Matsuri y yo trataremos de que mi hermano vaya a Konoha unos cuantos días, deben estar preparadas, tenemos que lograr que Suna y Konoha rompan sus alianzas.

—Eso es un hecho —murmuró Ino, lamiéndose los labios.

.

.

.

Se mordió el labio inferior de manera pensativa mientras salía de su cuarto, habían estado discutiendo casi una hora sobre lo que harían una vez estuvieran en su antigua aldea. Ino sugirió volver a comportarse como antes, aunque ella misma dudaba de poder hacer eso, eran excelentes actrices….pero esto era diferente, ellos fueron sus compañeros alguna vez, sería un poco dificil engañarles.

Bueno, no debía preocuparse por eso en ese momento, una vez que llegaran a Konoha sabrían como deberían actuar, dependiendo de la forma en la que ellos habían cambiado ellas podían comenzar su misión. Hinata por el momento solo se dedico a disfrutar sus últimos días de paz, antes de volver a su aldea para ver a su familia…aun no sabía que diría ¿Qué reacciones tendrían cuando la vieran llegar? Hanabi ahora era la heredera del clan Hyuga y ella ya no tenía derecho a pisar la mansión del clan, en otras palabras había sido prácticamente desterrada, hasta que probara ser digna de reclamar sus derechos. Aunque no lo haría, de todas maneras Konoha caería muy pronto y ella ya no pertenecía más a esa aldea incluso aunque les devolvieran sus bandas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Sakura mientras salía de su cuarto.

La peli azul se encogió de hombros levemente.

—He escuchado que cerca hay una cascada, quiero tomar un baño con tranquilidad —informo sonriendo levemente.

Bajo su vestido lila que le quedaba hasta las rodillas llevaba su ropa de baño del mismo color, seria relajante, divertido y lindo ir a la cascada.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien. Las demás también van a salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Supongo que nos vemos mas tarde.

—Hasta más tarde, entonces.

Con pasitos graciosos y armoniosos la Hyuga avanzo por el pasillo, logrando arrancar miradas de la mayoría de hombres que estaban por allí, que se quedaban mirándole con la boca abierta, delineado su cuerpo y la gracia infinita que parecía poseer. Hinata siendo consciente de todo eso solo lo ignoro, si ellos supieran que bajo su cara angelical se encontraba escondida una de las asesinas más buscadas en el mundo ninja no la mirarían de esa forma. Porque efectivamente, sus amigas y ella misma eran buscadas, aunque nadie sabía su identidad, de hecho ni siquiera sabían que eran mujeres, solo buscaban a los culpables de las masacres que dejaban tras su paso. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre enemiga, era curioso, ahora ya no demostraba ninguna expresión a la hora de matar a alguien, lo hacía con parsimonia, con frialdad, sin importarle ya nada; antes solía llorar por sus víctimas, llorar hasta quedarse sin lagrimas y hasta que sus amigas la consolaran.

Ahora era diferente, sus lágrimas se habían secado hace mucho tiempo, al igual que su corazón.

Se permitió alejar esos recuerdos mientras salía del hotel, no tenia porque hundirse en la incertidumbre del pasado.

El pueblo tenía un aire de familiaridad que le agradaba bastante, con una sonrisa pintada en sus bonitos labios paseo de forma animada entre los puestos de joyas, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de adornarse por propia cuenta, solo lo hacía por que su maestra se lo ordenaba.

—Le queda perfecto —le dijo de forma dulce la señora.

Hinata miraba con interés una cadena de plata con un dije muy particular, una paloma con una rama de olivo entre su pico: el símbolo de la paz y libertad. Libertad, lo que anhelaba siempre y lo que pese a todo no podía tener. Pregunto el precio y lo compro, mientras se le alejaba entre los árboles y se internaba mas en el bosque paso la fina cadena por su pálido cuello, dejando que el dije reposara sobre el escote de su vestido.

Sus ojos perlas miraron con tristeza la marca de su brazo, la marca que Chiyome les había puesto a todas, esa marca le permitía controlarlas a voluntad y matarlas en caso se revelaran.

Ni siquiera era libre.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, la verdad ni cuando era la heredera de su clan fue libre, siempre tuvo sobre sus hombros el hecho de ser una Hyuga, de ser la heredera no deseada de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

.

.

.

Naruto miro a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, la misión que les había dado su padre fue de lo más tonta, escoltar al Kazekage que iba a hablar con el señor feudal del país del viento, no es que le desagradara ver a Gaara, claro que no, el pelirrojo era un gran amigo, pero quería una misión de verdad. A Gaara no necesitaban protegerlo tanto, su fama como asesino sádico que tenía desde niño aun no lo había abandonado, aunque el ya había cambiado.

Todos divisaron un pequeño pueblo, tenían que llegar a Konoha primero y luego irían a Suna para asegurarse de que Gaara llegara a salvo. Shikamaru, como líder de la misión sugirió que descansaran unas horas antes de que comenzaran otra vez el viaje. Eran apenas la una de la tarde y acordaron partir a las cinco.

Cada uno se fue por su lado. Por más que el hiperactivo rubio trato de que lo acompañaran a encontrar ramen, ninguno, ni siquiera Gaara estaba dispuesto.

— ¡Que malos amigos, dattebayo! —se quejó pataleando.

Salió de su cuarto del hotel donde se registraron con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas infladas. Los años le habían sentado demasiado bien al Namikaze. Su cabello rubio seguía siendo tan trinchudo como siempre, aunque ahora tenía un toque sexy y varonil, sus ojos azules seguían teniendo ese brillo característico lleno de valor y entusiasmo y tenía el cuerpo bien formado debido al entrenamiento que tuvo con su padre, su madre y Jiraiya, ante todos era conocido como discípulo de uno de los sannin legendarios.

Haciendo un puchero infantil camino para salir del hotel sin fijarse por donde iba y tirando al suelo a una chica de cabello castaño corto.

—Auch —la chica hizo un pucherito, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio.

Naruto se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, dattebayo. No me di cuenta.

La castaña le miro con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos negros le observaron rápidamente, el chico no estaba nada mal y quería divertirse un rato. Naruto le tendió la mano para ayudarla y con una sonrisa coqueta la chica se levanto. Tratando de ser sutil, se aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro y le sonrió.

—No importa… ¿hm?

—Naruto —dijo el rubio sacudiendo la mano de la castaña, sin darse cuenta del leve coqueteo. — ¡Próximo Hokage de Konoha, dattebayo!

Matsuri arqueo las cejas, mientras le miraba ahora sin interés carnal, le dirigió una mirada calculadora, él sería uno de los que caerían, eh. Lástima, no podía divertirse con el rubio, pronto se volverían a encontrar y ella tendría que mantener su máscara de inocencia bien puesta.

—Soy Matsuri —saludó con una sonrisa atenta —mucho gusto, Naruto.

El rubio correspondió la sonrisa, y Matsuri siguió con su camino, yendo hacia su cuarto para recoger algo que había olvidado. Naruto por su parte estuvo buscando ramen por todo el pueblo pero no encontró, refunfuñando sobre los tontos que eran al no tener la comida mas deliciosa que había se interno en el bosque, le iría bien dormir descansar un rato en un árbol, ahí se sentiría mejor.

Estuvo unos minutos andando sin rumbo, hasta el sonido del agua cayendo le distrajo, no sería mala idea bañarse un rato al aire libre, así que con paso decidido comenzó a correr con rapidez en la dirección del sonido, pero conforme avanzaba pudo sentir un chakra que se le hacía conocido. Tal vez algunos de sus amigos habían encontrado ante la cascada, frunciendo el ceño el rubio sonrió de forma maliciosa, les daría un susto.

Así que escondió su chakra y disminuyo su velocidad, sin hacer ruido, como buen ninja logro llegar hasta donde estaba la cascada, se quedo entre los arboles mirando el agua que caía en picado hasta el suelo, uniéndose al rio que había allí.

Una suave y cantarina risa femenina lo alerto.

Con los ojos como platos se dio cuenta de que en la cascada no estaba ninguno de sus amigos, en su lugar se encontraba una muchacha, de su edad aproximadamente, muy hermosa. Como una diosa o una ninfa, riendo mientras el agua caía sobre su delicada y pálida piel. Hechizado ante aquella armoniosa voz que oía la contemplo escondido entre los árboles, por un momento olvido la moral y todo lo que le habían inculcado sus padres, de verdad que ser el discípulo de Jiraiya lo había marcado.

La chica estaba sentada entre las rocas, un chorro de agua caía sobre su cabello negro azulado y sus hombros, ella arqueaba la espalda y ladeaba la cabeza dejando escapar soniditos de alegría, mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenia las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, era una imagen dificil de olvidar, más si él tenía diecinueve años y estaba con las hormonas alborotadas. Era muy hermosa, su rostro parecía esculpido por ángeles, aunque parecía que ella era un ángel, y sus labios sonrosados invitaban a perderse en ellos. Siguió con su escrutinio, parecía delicada y frágil, como una muñequita de porcelana, tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado, demasiado bien, aquellas curvas que se dibujaban bajo la ropa de baño le estaban volviendo loco.

Hinata siguió sentada y dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, el baño era demasiado relajante, el agua fría le hacía reír por las cosquillas que sentía con el contacto con su piel, podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sol que se colaba en esa parte del bosque. Y entonces lo sintió, un destello de chakra, alguien estaba cerca….y esa presencia le era conocida….y al mismo tiempo desconocida, abrió los ojos con rapidez, mirando el bosque.

Naruto se quedo viendo sorprendido aquellos ojos perlas hermosos y brillantes, se le hacían conocido pero no lograba recordar donde. Se incorporo un poco para poder verla mejor y sin querer piso una ramita en el suelo, partiéndola y logrando que la chica mirara en su dirección con los ojos entrecerrados, tragando pesadamente se dispuso a escapar, no quería una paliza como la que les daban las mujeres de la aldea a ero-sennin cuando lo descubrían espiándolas.

Bufo molesta. ¿Quién la estaba espiando? Quien fuera la iba a conocer, con agilidad cogió el kunai que estaba a su lado y lo lanzo entre los árboles, concentro chakra en sus pies y corrió hacia donde oía ruido. Pudo divisar a un hombre rubio corriendo y haciendo un gesto de enojo, Hinata se tiro sobre él.

— ¿Por qué me estabas espiando? —exigió molesta, poniendo el kunai sobre el cuello del chico.

Naruto jadeo y miro a otro lado, trataba de poner demasiada atención en que aquella chica estaba sentada sobre su torso y las gotas de agua de su cuerpo le caían a él, sus ojos se toparon con los de ella un segundo y pudo notar que la chica le miro con confusión.

Ojo azules, cabellos dorados, rostro fuerte…se parecía tanto a _él_. Hinata sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y tomo con más firmeza el kunai contra el cuello del rubio y le miro con fiereza, no permitiría que ese pervertido se fuera sin darle una explicación razonable. Por su parte Naruto recorría con la mirada a la chica, verla de cerca…y tenerla cerca estaban haciendo añicos su concentración. Realmente era muy hermosa, tenía una aparente fragilidad que le hacía ver tan dulce, desmentida por aquella fiereza que mostraba y que le hacía ver como una pequeña rebelde.

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo Hinata enojada.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué tengo que responderte?

— ¡Estabas espiándome! —chilló Hinata alterada. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al notar que el chico no dejaba de mirarle. ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¡No debía perder la paciencia! Debía tener la cabeza fría.

La verdad no era normal que respondiera así, pero ella le estaba haciendo sentir muy incomodo ¿Qué podía decir? No quiso espiarla a propósito, quien hacia eso bien era ero-sennin, además ella tenía la culpa por estar bañándose en un lugar como ese. La vio hacer un pucherito inocente y se quedo sin saber que decir, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando ella se le acerco más y susurro cerca de su oído.

—Si vuelves a hacerlo no la cuentas.

— ¡No quise hacerlo a propósito, dattebayo! —gritó apartando su mirada de ella.

Los ojos perlas de Hinata se ensancharon de la sorpresa al oír esa palabra…aquella palabra que solo _él_ decía, sintiéndose más confundida que antes y muy avergonzada retiro el kunai de su cuello y se levanto de encima de él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó dulcemente.

—No te lo diré —Naruto hizo un puchero infantil mientras se levantaba.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida al principio, no había muchos que se negaran a decirle algo cuando hablaba de esa forma, pero después rio suavemente y ladeo la cabeza divertida.

—Pues entonces vete de aquí.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

— ¡Porque estoy bañándome!

Haciendo un berrinche Naruto la miro una vez más, la verdad quería preguntarle su nombre pero no se atrevía, la chica tenía razón, no debió espiarla, le dirigió una última mirada y se alejo saltando entre los árboles.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se pregunto Hinata cayendo de rodillas y poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, durante un segundo se sintió tan diferente a lo que era, se sintió como la niña tímida del pasado, ese chico… ¿Quién era?

.

.

.

Matsuri entrecerró los ojos, sentía la presencia de alguien muy cerca. Uhm, estaba buscando a Hinata, le habían mandado a encontrarla para ir al hotel a arreglar todo, partirían en la noche para llegar lo más rápido que podían a Konoha.

Siguió caminando entre los arboles estando alerta, y con cuidado saco un kunai de entre su ropa, mandándola en dirección contraria a ella.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —siseó la castaña.

Un pelirrojo muy guapo, de ojos aguamarina y rostro inexpresivo salió de entre los árboles, en su espalda llevaba una tinaja, el chico ladeo la cabeza mirando con interés y alzando entre sus manos el kunai.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió Matsuri sin relajar su postura ofensiva.

—…—Gaara se limito a observarla, se le hacía conocida. Aunque era extraño, el no conocía a otra mujer que a su hermana, ella y aquella chiquilla que partió con Temari siete años atrás de Suna.

Matsuri se lamio los labios mientras relajaba su postura, si ese chico no le respondía, tenía que usar métodos más….persuasivos.

— ¿Por qué no te presentas tu primero? —inquirió Gaara con su habitual rostro sin expresión.

—No lo hare —contesto Matsuri mirándolo con desagrado y acercándose al pelirrojo. Se detuvo cuando estaba a unos centimetros de su rostro y empinándose porque era más bajita que él, le miro con desafío —dame mi kunai.

—Toma —Gaara le ofreció el arma.

Con una mirada de enojo, Matsuri tomo su kunai y se dio vuelta para seguir buscando a Hinata, pero estaba tan enojada porque ese chico le miraba como si fuera un árbol más, sin nada de interés que tropezó y por el dolor agudo que sintió en su tobillo era obvio que se lo había torcido.

—Ah…—se froto el tobillo cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

Sakura e Ino que eran las ninjas médicos estaban lejos de ahí y no podían adivinar que ella necesitaba ayuda, a menos que hiciera alguna señal. Todo por ese idiota, se dijo frustrada, tenia aun la esperanza de que Hinata la encontrara.

—Hm

Levanto la mirada para ver como el pelirrojo avanzaba hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. La tinaja que estaba en su espalda desapareció en una nube de arena, con recelo miro con el chico se ponía en cunclillas, dándole la espalda.

—Te llevare hasta el pueblo —dijo.

—No quiero tu ayuda —dijo Matsuri con frialdad.

Gaara torció el gesto.

—Mira, niñita, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer para perder mi tiempo contigo, así que sube de una vez.

Con las mejillas rojas Matsuri subió a la espalda de Gaara, no estaba acostumbrada a que le mandaran, excepto Chiyome-sensei, pero el dolor le estaba molestando mucho. Ya buscaría a Hinata después. Gaara se levanto con tranquilidad sosteniendo con firmeza a la castaña, mientras se limitaba a enredar sus piernas en torno a la cintura de él, no quería caerse y lastimarse más.

El pelirrojo salto de rama en rama con rapidez y parsimonia, llevaría a la chiquilla a donde fuera que viviera y se iría a buscar a los demás, noto con algo se sorpresa como ella enredo los brazos en torno a su cuello y sintió como apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda, ella no pesaba mucho, apenas y la notaba, pero sintió el calor femenino como un peso reconfortante, no muchas personas se acercaban a él sin temerle.

— ¿Dónde te llevo?

—Al hotel del pueblo —dijo Matsuri en un murmullo bajo, en su oído.

Tratando de no tomarle importancia a eso, la llevo, igual ahí también se estaba hospedando. Mientras caminaban se limito a mirar a cualquier lado, empezaba a sentirse incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar y la verdad no quería hacerlo solo por hacer sentir mejor a esa chica, como se que se llamara.

—Llegamos —informó.

—Gracias —murmuró Matsuri bajando de su espalda con dificultad y apoyando su peso en el pie que no estaba lastimado. Con un bufido de exasperación, Gaara pasó su brazo bajo los de ella y la ayudo a caminar.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Matsuri sorprendida. Los dos estaban ya caminando por los pasillos donde estaba la habitación de ella.

—Ni idea —contestó Gaara con desinterés.

Mirándole con irritación la chica saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

—Otra vez, gracias —dijo Matsuri, pero esta vez con bastante sequedad.

Apenas le dirigió una mirada más y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro apuesto de Gaara mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación, estaba a punto de entrar cuando diviso a Naruto, que caminaba con expresión demasiado pensativa y al parecer estaba mojado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —preguntó.

El rubio salto en su sitio, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

—Nada, estoy pensando —dijo.

Gaara arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Y el motivo de ese milagro es….?

— ¡Qué gran amigo eres, dattebayo! —exclamó indignado.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros bellos comentarios ^.^**_

_**Pensé que la historia no tendría éxito, pero al parecer no es así. Solo aviso que como dije en la introducción las parejas serán NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, GaaMatsu. Aunque habrá un poco de SasuHina, ShikaIno, NejiSaku, SaiSaku, GaaHina….etc. porque como podrán ver las chicas tienen en mente destruir Konoha, Suna y las aldeas más importantes y para eso necesitan romper los lazos de amistad entre ellos seduciéndolos. Pero al final quedaran las parejas que ya dije al principio y como toda historia que hago si tendrá final feliz ^^**_

_**Como dije aquí se vio el encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata *-*. En el próximo se verá como se encuentran los demás, ¿tengo una duda? ¿Quisieran que se encuentren en ese pueblo o mejor en Konoha? Porque Naruto y Hinata se encontraron sin saber quiénes eran, tengan en cuenta que ha pasado siete años, es obvio que han cambiado.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo. A responder reviews.**_

_**ana-gaara: **_Bueno pues, muchas gracias por los comentarios que enviaste ^^. Me hace tan feliz que te guste la historia, como dije aquí ya se encontraron Naruto y Hinata, no se han reconocido aun, pero ya vas a ver la cara que pondrán cuando sepan quienes son. Menos mal que los cambios que di son aceptados, es que pienso que si Minato hubiese estado vivo no hubiese pasado ninguna tragedia. Eso es lo que yo opino u.u espero que el capi sea de tu agrado.

_**Namikaze Rock: **_^^ Es bueno verte en otra de mis historias, gracias por tu apoyo. Bueno sobre lo que preguntaste…en este fic ninguna de ellas es…virgen. Solo en este fic, en el manga original la verdad no lo sé. Según lo que yo leí en Wikipedia las kunoichis eran las espías más efectivas que existían y eran muy respetadas entre todos, incluso entre los hombres ninja, ya que tenían su mismo nivel, solo quise hacer este fic porque en el manga las Kunoichi no tienen ninguna relevancia. Bueno, si, quieren destruir Konoha y Suna no solo por la venganza si no por otra causa que se revelara después. Sobre el Kyūbi…pues aun hay algunas sorpresas ^^. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

_**Sally la maga: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Si, la guerra comienza. Espero que te guste el capi.

_**JayLopez: **_Gracias por apoyar otra de mis historias, menos mal que si les gusto los cambios. ^^ Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado

_**Emiita: **_Es un honor tenerte por aquí ^^ menos mal que te gusta la historia. Sobre los de la Kunoichi pues ni yo lo sabía antes XD, lo que puede hacer el aburrimiento, eh XD. Seducir y todas esas cosas las kunoichis si lo hacían, las verdaderas, las del manga de Kishimoto no hacen mucho **¬¬…**por eso se me ocurrió hacer que las chicas tomaran en serio su papel de Kunoichis. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

_**Heero Kusanagi: **_Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindas en mis historias ^^. Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad espero que te guste el capi.

_**Rocio Hyuga: **_Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews ^^ Espero que también te guste este capítulo, se dio el encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata *-*. Besos.

_**luna hyuga: **_^^ Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad espero no decepcionarte, ni a ti ni a nadie conforme avance el fic. Espero que te agrade el capi.

_**natsumi hhr nh: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aunque Minato aparecerá todavía en uno o dos capis. Espero que el capi sea de tu agrado.

_**ziotzae: **_Gracias por el comentario. Me alegra saber que los estoy haciendo bien. ^^ Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

_**Sabaku No Kuraii Kagamine**_: Como ya dije con Emiita, es un verdadero honor tenerte aquí ^^, tus fics son estupendos. Y también amo a Obito *-* es el mejor Uchiha que existe. Y le daré la debida importancia, pero no se verá aun... ¿Verdad que si? No se ve que hagan casi nada, eso me disgusta mucho, por eso en este fic todos verán de lo que son capaces las mujeres ¡mujeres arriba!...jijiji. Claro que habrá final feliz ^^. Ojala te guste el capi.

_**RasenShuriken92: **_No soy muy buena en ingles, pero entendí lo esencial de tu review. Gracias por tu comentario.^^. Thank you.

_**fujioka-chan: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Ya verán quiénes serán sus presas, . Espero que este capi te guste.

_**yakumo . snake: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^. Y por los errores que cometí, trato de no hacerlos, pero a veces se me escapan ^^U Lo que planea Chiyome se verá muy pronto jaja XD. Espero que este capo haya sido de tu agrado.

_**Gatinix: **_Muchas gracias por el comentario. De verdad espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

_**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora ^^ De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capi. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas que mandan…aunque me gustaría que siguieran mandando sus reviews, no cuestan nada y no tienen que estar registrados para comentar. Los reviews me hacen feliz y mientras más feliz sea más rápido hago un capi ^^**_

_**Por cierto de ahora en adelante publicare solo los martes o miércoles en la madrugada. **_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Sombras del Pasado

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Sombras del Pasado**_

* * *

Un rostro que desata una guerra sin tregua por un corazón herido

* * *

.

_Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. ¿Por qué tenia que se así? ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir a Konoha? Hubiera sido mejor no insistir tanto en ir a su antigua aldea, hubiera sido preferible no saber nada, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor a oírlos alardear de su debilidad. _

_Todas lloraban y Chiyome les veía con seriedad, como diciendo "se los dije"._

_Hinata trataba de ocultar sus sollozos, incluso sus propios compañeros, realmente dolía ver que nadie las apreciaba de verdad, ni sus padres, ellos solo estaban preocupados por sus propios asuntos, al parecer habían olvidado que tenían hijas. Temari y Matsuri estaban a un lado, en silencio, ellas no habían tenido necesidad de ir a su aldea para saber que no las querían allí._

—_Dejen de llorar —dijo Chiyome con voz helada._

_Ninguna le hizo caso._

—_Se ven tan patéticas —les dirigió una mirada fulminante, la bella Kunoichi respiro profundamente, tenía que calmarse para calmarlas. — ¡Ya dejen de llorar! ¡¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Es que no se quieren a sí mismas?_

_Sakura levanto la mirada llorosa._

— _¡Usted no nos entiende!_

—_Las entiendo mejor de lo que creen, mocosa —musitó con levedad._

—_N…Na-Naruto-kun…. —murmuró Hinata._

—_Neji —sollozó Tenten._

—_S-Sasuke-kun —lloró Sakura._

—_Shikamaru —Ino también lloraba._

_Chiyome bufó exasperada._

—_Tienen catorce años —dijo con tranquilidad —Son apenas niñas. ¿Acaso saben lo que es el amor? No pueden saberlo, porque incluso aunque exista ese sentimiento, no tienen la experiencia necesaria para saber que tan profundo es lo que sienten por esos chicos._

—_S-Sasuke-kun… ¡El es…!.—Sakura trato de defenderlo._

—_Es un niño malcriado y arrogante que piensa que es el centro del mundo —le cortó la Kunoichi —y tal vez quieras que te haga recordar que fue el primero que se quejaba de que eras una completa inútil —aquello la redujo otra vez a lágrimas y sollozos._

_Miro a Tenten._

—_De Neji Hyuga podría decirse lo mismo, un genio que no tiene sentimientos, solo piensa en hacerse más fuerte y subestima a los demás._

_Dirigió su mirada a Hinata._

—_Naruto no es más que despistado tonto, no ve más allá de sus narices. Solo piensa en cumplir sus sueños base de su voluntad, puede que eso ayude, pero no le permite darse cuenta de que hay personas que quieren ser como él, que lo admiran, solo vive deprimido porque cree que todos los respetan únicamente porque es el hijo del Hokage._

_Ino se mordió el labio, esperando que llegara su reprimenda._

—_Shikamaru Nara puede ser considerado un genio en estrategias, pero en cualquier otra cosa falla completamente. Entiéndalo, ellos nos las merecen. Quiéranse un poco, por dios. El hecho de que no sean buenas en combate o en jutsus no significan que sean débiles o inútiles, un ninja solo es débil cuando ya no tiene fe para seguir luchando, aprendan eso. Son kunoichis, antes de que se formaron las aldeas ocultas en los países las kunoichis eran las guerreras más poderosas que existían, el solo pronunciar ese término hacía temblar incluso a los más grandes héroes. ¡Y ustedes se comportan de una forma ridícula y humillante!_

_Dejaron de llorar y les prestaron atención._

—_Ningún hombre, y óiganlo bien, ningún hombre tiene el más mínimo derecho de pisotearlas. Debería ser al contrario, las mujeres podemos poner al hombre que queramos a nuestros pies, tenemos tácticas más poderosas que las de cualquier genio. Ustedes ¿Qué han estado haciendo en esa aldea? ¡Denigrándose! ¿Alguna vez se han visto a sí mismas? Humillándose y arrastrándose por un poco de atención, es humillante, deberían sentir vergüenza._

_Hinata gimoteo. Tal vez tenía razón, pero…_

— _¿Cómo mierda saben que los aman? Porque según ustedes eso es lo que sienten por ellos. Los acaban de escuchar hablar mal de ustedes y ni siquiera les ha importado. Por Kami, niñas ¿Qué les han enseñado sus padres? _

_¿Creen que solo por la belleza exterior puedes amar a alguien? —miro a Sakura e Ino._

_¿O Porque lo admiras y quieres ser como él? No rendirte nunca —miro a Hinata y Tenten._

—_Eso no es amor —les reprendió con dureza —eso es solo gusto, admiración, como quieran verlo. El amor no existe, eso también apréndalo. Si existiera amor no estaríamos en un mundo como este, donde tenemos que mancharnos las manos de sangre desde que somos pequeñas. El amor solo es egoísmo, y todos los confunden, piensan que aman a alguien porque tiene algo que siempre desean o porque es lo que quisiste ser. Reaccionen, dejen humillarse, lo único que han hecho todos estos años al perseguir a esos chicos ha sido aumentar su ego y ensuciar el nombre una mujer. ¡Tengan algo de orgullo!_

_Se miraron entre sí, Chiyome tenía razón. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo todos esos años en Konoha? Solo arrastrándose por un poco de lastima._

—_Ningún hombre merece sus lágrimas…y si hay alguien que las merezca, no las hará llorar._

_._

Alcohol.

Mujeres.

Simple y sencillo, por eso Sasuke y Neji habían acudido al bar en lugar de ayudar a su rubio amigo a conseguir ramen, como si Naruto no comiera ramen a todas horas del día. A veces les exasperaba la manía y obsesión que tenía el Namikaze por esa comida ¿Es que no se hostigaba? Por lo menos el Hokage comía otras cosas, pero la madre de Naruto y el mismo Naruto comían ramen en el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda, aperitivos, etc.

—Hmp —Sasuke uso su monosílabo favorito.

Neji no le tomo importancia, empujó la puerta del bar…y al instante tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser rozado por una Shuriken. Frunciendo el ceño, el genio del clan Hyuga empujó la puerta completamente y entró, al instante sintió la tensión del ambiente, lo cual era extraño, los bares normalmente estaban llenos de bullicio y peleas.

Aunque había una.

Los ojos de los genios se posaron en la pelea que estaba ocurriendo en medio de todo el local, aquello era lo que más llamaba la atención, en vez de gritar su apoyo a los dos peleadores, todos se mantenían callados esperando algo. Se quedaron parados en la entrada, pero Neji desvió la mirada de la pelea para ver como una chica tomaba una copa de sake mirando todo de forma entretenida, no podía verle la cara, estaba encapuchada, pero podía ver las curvas que se definían bajo aquella ropa.

Una risita sensual y gutural le hizo mirar de nuevo a la pelea y comprendió tan sorprendido como el Uchiha, que uno de los que peleaban era una mujer, y de hecho era la que estaba ganando. El hombre estaba sobre el suelo y la chica le pisaba la espalda al tiempo que con una de sus manos le hacía doblar el brazo para atrás, con la otra mano saco una kunai de entre su ropa y lo paso por la mejilla del hombre.

—Jajaja —la mujer que tomaba sake rió de forma venenosa.

—Eso te va a enseñar a no ofender a una dama —susurró la chica, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión de la herida, lamiendo la sangre, haciéndole estremecer.

—No veo ninguna dama —masculló el hombre con ira y vergüenza —solo a una puta.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza resignada.

—Respuesta equivocada.

Lo siguiente de lo que fueron conscientes era de que el hombre se encontraba al otro lado del bar, la chica le había tirado con mucha fuerza haciendo que chocara contra la pared y cayera desmayado al suelo. Tenten termino su bebida y dejo el vaso vacio en la barra, le sonrió de forma deslumbrante al camarero haciendo que este se olvidara de que tenía que cobrarle la cuenta y los daños causados por lo que acababa de hacer Sakura.

—Kami-sama, los hombres son cada vez más débiles —bufó Sakura, llegando hasta donde estaba Tenten y tomando su copa, vaciándola al instante.

Tenten ahogó una risita y enfocó su vista en la puerta, ya era hora de que se vayan. Habían enviado a Matsuri en busca de Hinata y como estas habían tardado demasiado decidieron tomar un poco, pero seguro ya estaban en el hotel. La sonrisa de Tenten, oculta tras su capucha se hizo pícara al mirar a aquellos jóvenes que ingresaron al final de la pelea de su amiga.

No estaban nada mal.

Aunque… ¿se le hacían conocidos?

Parpadeó y frunció los labios. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a Sakura, la pelirosa se encogió de hombros y caminó en dirección a la salida sin molestarse en quitarse la capucha, bueno su amiga era más llamativa por su inusual color de cabello. Divertida observó como Sakura caminaba de forma sensual, provocativa y altanera. Con pasos agiles la igualó, pero no quiso ponerse a seducir a nadie.

Sasuke y Neji se quedaron en su sitio, apreciando con avidez como aquellas mujeres tan provocativas llegaban a su lado. La mirada jade de Sakura se topo un segundo con la oscura de Sasuke, antes de que sin darle otra mirada la chica abriera la puerta y saliera. Tenten sonrió de forma coqueta a Neji, pasando por su lado sin la más mínima intención de coquetear más con él, en la oscuridad del bar no noto esos ojos perlas.

Pero antes de que se cerrara la puerta completamente, una pequeña ráfaga de aire le trajo el aroma a cerezos al olfato del pelinegro. Con una sensación de deja vù, Sasuke miro atrás y por un segundo creyó haber visto una mata de cabello rosa, antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

—Sakura —dijo para sí mismo.

¿Por qué coño había recordado a aquella inútil mocosa insulsa?

.

.

.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando se bajo la capucha. Ese chico estaba bien bueno para una noche divertida, pero como tenían que llegar a Konoha rápido se perdió esa oportunidad. Había dado lo que sea para poder pasar un rato con él, con ese rostro frio y apuesto y aquel cuerpo de dios se lo hubiera pasado en grande.

¡Maldita misión!

Aunque….por un instante, por un leve instante pudo sentir algo más, no sabía lo que era. Pero el pequeño e involuntario estremecimiento que le recorrió le había gustado y disgustado al mismo tiempo, esa mirada oscura la había excitado, pero se suponía que él debía sentirse así. ¡Ella no podía reaccionar de ese modo ante un desconocido! ¿Qué mierda le había pasado?

Tenten también estaba pensativa, los dos chicos se le habían hecho conocidos, tal vez había sido imaginaciones suyas. La castaña se encogió de hombros para sí misma, y se bajo la capucha, paso sus finos dedos por su cabello brilloso. Se había soltado sus moñitos.

—Tsk, espero que Hinata y Matsuri ya estén en el hotel —le dijo Sakura.

—Sí, yo también lo espero. ¿Y Temari e Ino?

La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior.

—Seguro ya deben estar ahí. Como sea, estén o no estén, ya está decidido que nos iremos en la noche.

—Claro, jefa —dijo Tenten con burla, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, vieron con alivio que todas estaban reunidas en la habitación de Matsuri, la castaña estaba acostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Hinata trataba de curarla con su jutsu medico, pero la Hyuga no era muy buena en eso. Ino al parecer estaba enojada y no trataba de ayudar a Matsuri.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cerda?

—Nada que te interese, frentona.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su mejor amiga, que estaba a un lado sentada y mirando con cara hosca a todo el mundo. Se sentó a lado de Matsuri y haciéndole un breve gesto a Hinata, Sakura curó el tobillo de la castaña al instante.

—Partiremos en la noche —ordenó la pelirosa —Por cierto ¿Qué te paso Matsuri?

—Tropecé —contestó secamente.

La pelirosa arqueó las cejas, mirando a las demás. ¿Qué demonios les había ocurrido a Ino y Matsuri? Notó que Hinata desvió la mirada, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, solo Temari le sostuvo la mirada, como diciéndole "no puedes hacer nada". Tenten solo rodó los ojos, si se quedaba allí, ellas descargarían su frustración o enojo con ella.

—Me voy a mi cuarto —dijo —nos vemos en la noche.

—Ok —contesto Sakura.

.

.

.

_**País del Fuego, Konoha.**_

_**Dos días después…**_

— ¡OBITO UCHIHA!

El grito número cuatro de Rin, se escucho por toda Konoha, la ninja médico de cabello castaño y marcas en las mejillas fulminaba con la mirada a su compañero, mientras apretaba los nudillos, en sus fieros ojos chocolates se veía sin duda que le iba dar una buena golpiza al Uchiha.

Obito miró a todos lados, pero ya no podía escapar, estaba…literalmente muerto.

—Ay, no Rin…te juro que no te estaba e-espiando —tartamudeó con cascaditas en los ojos. —No me mates, soy tan joven —lloró cayendo de rodillas.

En la frente de Rin se hincho una vena, mientras veía como Obito apretaba contra su pecho ese librito de pervertidos que leía todo el día con Kakashi. Más que su sensei, ellos parecían los discípulos de Jiraiya-sama.

— ¡Estás muerto, Uchiha! —exclamó sin intención de mostrar piedad.

— ¡No es justo! —Replicó Obito lloriqueando de forma infantil — ¿Por qué no le pegas a él?

La mirada de la medic-nin se dirigió hasta arriba del callejón donde estaban, podían ver como Kakashi se mantenía leyendo el libro, al tiempo que les daba una ojeada con diversión. Rin cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes del coraje, ahora entendía perfectamente a Tsunade-sama.

— ¡KAKASHI!

El aludido estaba tan entretenido con el libro, que el grito le hizo saltar y caer del techo de la casa donde estaba sentado, Obito se hizo a un lado y su amigo cayó donde antes había estado él de rodillas suplicando piedad a su amiga.

Rin tronó los dedos y una aura oscura la rodeó, haciendo temblar a los dos chicos, que tragando saliva empezaron a rezar por sus vidas.

— ¡PERVERTIDOS!

Minato alzó la cabeza divertido, al escuchar el grito de su alumna, de seguro debía estar dándoles una paliza a Kakashi y Obito…otra vez. Kushina a su lado frunció los labios, estaba enojada porque se había acabado el ramen.

—Kushina —llamó suavemente.

La pelirroja le ignoró.

Suspirando por quinta vez en lo que iba del día, el Hokage siguió caminando con su mujer en dirección a las puertas de Konoha, los chicos ya deberían estar a punto de llegar y quería asegurarse personalmente de que el Kazekage estuviera bien. Aparte aunque no le había dicho a nadie, sabía que también ese día llegarían a Konoha las antiguas Kunoichis que se fueron con Chiyome-sama, ese día ellos se reencontrarían.

—Sensei

Rin salió del callejón arrastrando a sus dos compañeros de los cuellos de sus chalecos y le sonrió cálidamente a Minato, el aludido con una gota sobre la cabeza al ver el estado de sus alumnos le devolvió la sonrisa, tenía que admitir que cuando ellos la hacían enojar, Rin se volvía tan temible como la misma Tsunade.

— ¡Sensei! —Obito logró soltarse del agarre de su compañera y se sujeto a la pierna del rubio, con cascaditas en los ojos y el rostro con moretones — ¡Rin es muy cruel! Y yo no he hecho nada….la vida es muy injusta conmigo —lloriqueó como niño pequeño. —Kakashi es el culpable de todo.

El peli plateado miró a su mejor amigo enojado.

—Traidor —susurró.

Rin cogió a Obito por el chaleco y tiro de él para separarlo del pobre Minato.

—Rin…—Minato dijo tranquilamente —suéltalos, por favor.

Recelosa la Kunoichi obedeció a su maestro y los tiró sin consideración en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos con una mirada que decía a claras "no los voy a curar"

— ¿Cuándo aprenderán, `ttebane? —les reprendió Kushina de mal humor.

Los jounin se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron inocentemente, aunque nadie podía creer esas sonrisas si ambos sujetaban el libro para pervertidos, que habían logrado salvar de la ira de su amiga.

—Hokage-sama —uno de los ninjas que permanecían en la puerta se acercó.

— ¿Si?

—Hemos captado algunos chakras que se dirigen hacia aquí, Kazekage-sama y los ninjas de Konoha no tardaran más de cinco minutos en llegar.

Minato asintió.

— ¿Naruto y Sasuke llegan hoy? —preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

— ¿Qué clase de sensei eres si no sabes cuándo van a llegar tus alumnos? —le dijo Rin frunciéndole el ceño.

— ¿El mejor? —preguntó Kakashi.

La castaña se aguanto el volver a pegarle. Desde que tuvieron ese incidente en la tercera guerra ninja, Kakashi era una copia de Obito y los dos juntos con Jiraiya eran los más pervertidos de todo Konoha ¿Qué había hecho para que Kami la castigara de esa manera?

Kushina dio una patada al suelo.

— ¡Espero que ese inútil hijo que tengo traiga ramen, ´ttebane! —chilló.

Minato pasó sus manos por su cabello, en un intento de calmarse. Ser Hokage era más dificil de lo que esperaba.

—Sensei —dijo Kakashi sin quitar ojo de su libro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Alguna noticia de Chiyome-sama?

Kakashi preguntaba eso una vez al mes desde que Sakura se había ido de Konoha, sobre todo porque nunca tuvieron noticia alguna de ellas desde su ida, porque más que buscaban no las lograban encontrar, como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado. Minato también había estado muy preocupado, después de todo el había autorizado la salida de las chicas, aunque Orochimaru y Jiraiya le presionaron para ser sincero. El mensaje que le llego días atrás de Chiyome no se lo esperaba.

—Sí.

Kakashi dejó de leer el libro. Kushina dejó de patalear y Obito y Rin dejaron de pelear, los cuatro para observarle con incredulidad, la pregunta del Hatake no era más que pura rutina ya, y estaban acostumbrados a la misma respuesta de siempre: no.

— ¿En serio?

—Según lo que parece hoy llegan.

— ¿Hoy llegan? —Repitió Kakashi serio — ¿Porque?

— ¿No estás feliz de que tu alumna regrese?

—Aprecio a Sakura como a una hija, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— ¿No cree que es inesperado que después de siete años sin noticias, de la noche a la mañana regresen? —intervino Obito con la misma seriedad. Cuando se lo proponía Obito podía volverse alguien confiable, le importaba la seguridad de su villa más que cualquier cosa, incluso más que su libro y ponerse a espiar a las chicas junto a su amigo.

Minato también les miro con seriedad.

—Sí, yo lo he pensado también. A Jiraiya-sensei y Orochimaru les da igual, pero a Tsunade no. Las vigilaran el primer mes que pasen aquí. Ellas a pesar de todo siguen siendo Kunoichis de Konoha, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Los tres asintieron con seriedad, el rubio intercambió una mirada con su mujer, Kushina se veía más calmada y se sintieron aliviados, esas chicas formaban parte de la villa, ellos no querían que eso cambiara. La llegada de Gaara y los chicos les hicieron olvidar el tema del que habían estado hablando.

—Kazekage —saludó Minato estrechándole la mano —espero que los ninjas que envié con usted hayan hecho bien su trabajo —en ese momento le dirigió una mirada a Naruto.

Gaara medio sonrío.

—Estoy satisfecho con la protección que me dio Konoha —contestó con voz monótona.

Minato asintió.

—Entonces hoy se quedara en la villa y mañana partirá a Suna ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai agradecieron eso internamente. No querían seguir con el viaje tan rápidamente, se merecían por lo menos un pequeño descanso.

Obito se acercó a Sasuke.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó.

—Hmp —"contestó" Sasuke.

El Uchiha mayor rodó los ojos, porque tenía dos ojos. El que le dio a Kakashi durante la tercera guerra ninja fue reemplazado por Tsunade por un ojo normal.

—Bueno, entonces volvamos a casa —dijo Minato.

Todos asintieron. Estaban ya dando unos pasos cuando sintieron seis chakras conocidos y desconocidos al mismo tiempo, acercándose a una velocidad impresionante a Konoha, los guardias de las puertas se pusieron en alerta al instante. Minato arqueó las cejas sorprendido, pensaba que llegarían todavía hasta la tarde o noche.

—Hokage-sama —dijeron los dos ninjas a la vez.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y les ordenó volver a sus lugares.

Delante de él, seis figuras encapuchadas aparecieron. Kakashi y Obito estuvieron a cada lado de su maestro al segundo siguiente, ellos aún no estaban seguros de si eran ellas. Además se suponía que solo eran cuatro chicas y allí había seis. Los demás estaban detrás, esperando cualquier señal que indicara una pelea.

Una de las encapuchadas se adelanto, con pasos suaves y sensuales. Ladeó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Kakashi, él se tenso al instante. Sakura miró a su maestro sin pudor, ciertamente no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre.

—Nee… ¿Aun sigue leyendo eso, Kakashi-sensei? —susurró.

Kakashi quedó tan sorprendido que no respondió nada.

Minato en cambio sí lo hizo.

—Bienvenidas de nuevo, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e Ino.

.

.

.

Sonriendo ante los gestos de sorpresa de todos, Sakura se bajo la capucha, sonriendo de medio lado, solo mirando a su maestro, al Hokage y a Obito.

—Es que es muy interesante —le respondió Kakashi sonriendo, segundos después.

La pelirosa se carcajeó suavemente.

— ¿En serio? —la chica sonrío. —Comprobémoslo.

Kakashi se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Sakura desaparecer ante sus ojos y se quedo frio cuando la sintió detrás de él, mirando el libro con suma atención. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Ni siquiera había podido seguir sus movimientos. Obito estaba igual que él, solo Minato parecía haber visto todo, aunque también estaba sorprendido.

—No le veo nada de interesante —dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban mudos, cuando vieron a aquellas chicas llegar se quedaron esperando una orden del Hokage, al parecer las conocía, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en incredulidad cuando oyeron los nombres de las chicas. Después de siete años de no verlas ya se habían hecho a la idea de no hacerlo más. Sasuke observó cuidadosamente como una de ellas se adelantaba, decía algo y se bajaba la capucha. Cabello rosa. Ojos jade. Sakura. Su antigua compañera de equipo.

Y estaba jodidamente buena. Por ningún lado podía reconocer a la débil molestia que fue años atrás. Los años si que le habían sentado bien. Su rostro era perfecto, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por perfectas pestañas, cosa que ella utilizaba a su favor, pestañaba de una forma inocente y cautivadora, los labios sonrosados invitaban a besarlos y su cuerpo bajo aquella ropa estaba definido con curvas que volverían loco a cualquiera. Tenía el cabello largo, hasta la cintura amarrado en dos coletas parecidas a las que usaba Tsunade.

Y entonces pudó ver la velocidad alarmante que poseía, no había visto cuando se movió y ya estaba detrás de Kakashi.

— ¿S-Sakura-chan?

La voz de Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿Qué coño había estado pensando? ¡Era Sakura Haruno! La molesta llorona andante.

La pelirosa volteó a mirarlos con total indiferencia, de hecho parecía sorprendida de tener más público. El Uchiha apreció perfectamente que los ojos jades de Sakura estaban oscurecidos de frialdad y arrogancia pura. No había ni un ápice de la dulzura y debilidad que conocía.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Sakura con un deje de molestia en la voz.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿No nos recuerdas, Sakura-chan? —Gimoteó, paso un brazo por el cuello de Sasuke y lo arrastro hasta donde estaba ella, sorprendida — ¡Somos el teme y yo, dattebayo!

Los ojos jades de Sakura se ensancharon de la sorpresa. ¿Sasuke y Naruto? ¡Estaban cambiadísimos! Por dios, no se parecían mucho a lo que recordaba vagamente, eran muchísimo más apuestos y altos y estaban más que buenos para muchas noches de diversión.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? —murmuró.

El rubio menor se adelanto y la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro entre el cuello de la pelirosa. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo, sonrío de forma calculadora, si Naruto estaba tan guapo y si seguía enamorado de ella sería bien fácil hacerle caer. A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de maldad en los ojos de Sakura, le frunció el ceño, haciendo que la chica desviara la mirada, iba a aplazar todavía más su saludo con Sasuke.

—S-Sakura-chan.

La suave y melodiosa voz de Hinata los paro en medio del "maravilloso" reencuentro. Los tres miraron en dirección a la chica que se bajó la capucha, mostrando a todos en la belleza en la que se convirtió, como una diosa frágil, linda. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura, bailoteaba al ritmo del viento en torno a su exquisita figura, delicada y sensual. Se mordió el labio inferior dudosa de intervenir en eso, pero no podían pasarse la mañana allí paradas. Fue cuando su mirada perla se topo con la azul de Naruto, los dos reconociéndose al instante.

—Tú —susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Las mejillas pálidas de Hinata se llenaron de rubor de vergüenza y una pequeña dosis de furia al recordarlo. ¡Naruto! De entre todas las personas a las que podía encontrarse tenía que ser precisamente a él. No le comentó a nadie el pequeño incidente de la cascada, no pensaba que podía traerles problemas, pero el chico resulto ser Naruto. Ya no podía fingir ser la misma de antes, aun conservaba parte de su carácter anterior, pero ya no era la misma.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? —inquirió Sakura soltándose de Naruto.

— ¿Hinata? —preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

Naruto se quedo sin palabras, pensando que la chica a la que había espiado de casualidad, la misma que había deseado por breves instantes era Hinata, Hinata Hyuga la tímida chica que se ponía roja, tartamudeaba y se desmayaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella. La misma que él pensaba que era rara y oscura. Ahora era una belleza andante, toda ella era una tentación grandísima. Podía ser muy despistado, pero notaba perfectamente las miradas que le mandaban Kiba, Gaara y Sasuke, si, Sasuke, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que no le había mirado más de una vez, incluso Sakura había recibido más atención por parte del Uchiha que Hinata.

Sus miradas se toparon de nuevo y noto como la de Hinata le miraba sin duda, sin…ninguna emoción.

—Hokage-sama.

Tenten harta de todo, se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le echaba Neji a Sakura. Todos estaban comiéndose con la mirada a las dos, así que creyó que ya era momento de intervenir. Se bajo la capucha y carraspeó.

Minato volvió su mirada a ella.

—Podemos hablar en privado.

—Claro —Dijo.

Sakura mirando a Hinata y Naruto con sospecha avanzo hasta donde estaban sus amigas. Ya preguntaría más tarde que pasaba.

—Vamos a la torre del Hokage, allí las atenderé. Kushina lleva a Gaara a su habitación.

La pelirroja asintió.

Las chicas asintieron y junto a Minato desaparecieron sin más.

Kakashi, Obito y Rin se miraron alternativamente. No sabían porque, pero algo les decía que las llegadas de las kunoichis iban a traer muchos problemas a Konoha, las habían visto, las habían evaluado.

Esas no eran las mismas niñas temerosas que partieron de Konoha siete años atrás.

No, algo en sus miradas había cambiado por completo. Algo que no les gustaba, la sombra del pasado que tenían de Konoha había desaparecido, en sus ojos no habían visto más que a Kunoichis asesinas a sangre fría.

—Tenemos que vigilarlas cuidadosamente —murmuró Kakashi.

Rin asintió, mirando como todos aun parecían sorprendidos por la vuelta de sus compañeras, solo Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de saludar a Naruto, ni siquiera saludo a Sasuke.

—Una cosa si es segura —dijo Obito con un deje de humor falso—ellas no han vuelto porque extrañaban Konoha.

.

.

.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, Sakura le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no insistió. ¡Dios! Naruto, tuvo que ser Naruto, no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza, el tuvo que ser el que la encontró en la cascada y con quien se comporto de forma cautelosa, sin vergüenza y sin tartamudeos. Eso le iba a complicar las cosas, ahora debía dejar fingir.

El Hokage las observó con seriedad.

Sakura se adelanto y le tendió los papeles que les dio Chiyome-sensei. La peli azul sabia que ahí estaba el informe de todo lo que habían hecho durante los siete años que estuvieron fuera de Konoha, las misiones, el espionaje, los asesinatos. Claro, lo que convenía que ellos se enteraran, porque era obvio que no tenían porque saber todo lo que habían hecho en realidad.

—Así que…—el Hokage se interrumpió y miro a la ventana —Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma dejen de escuchar a escondidas, entren.

Los maestros no se hicieron de rogar y pasaron, las chicas ni les miraron y eso les sorprendió, todas ellas tenían su mirada puesta en Minato, incluso Temari y Matsuri que no tenían nada que ver en eso y ya había sido aclarado que ellas eran de Suna.

— ¿Si? —inquirió Sakura con suavidad.

—Han sido entrenadas en espionaje, asesinato mediante Kisha (deseo sexual)

Todos los maestros las miraron.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—Toda buena Kunoichi que se aprecie tiene que recibir alguna vez clases de seducción —recitó lo que Chiyome les había dicho.

—En Konoha nunca nos enseñaron eso —intervino Hinata con tranquilidad, llamando la atención de todos — ¿Pensaron que no éramos capaces?

— ¿O tal vez porque éramos mujeres éramos débiles?— inquirió Tenten con fiereza.

—No —se apresuró a responder Minato — ¿Cómo voy a creer que las mujeres son débiles habiendo tenido a Kushina y Tsunade todo el tiempo a mi lado?

Eso fue una buena respuesta.

Hinata y Sakura rieron suavemente, las demás se limitaron a rodar los ojos divertidas.

—Bueno, bienvenidas a su villa —dijo Minato ya habiéndose quitado todas las dudas y sacando de un cajón de su escritorio las bandas de las chicas, las mismas que ellas dejaron.

Las cogieron fingiendo gran felicidad, el peso de la banda otra vez sobre sus manos les devolvió todos los recuerdos que tenían de Konoha, principalmente los malos, y supieron que las sombras de su pasado nunca las abandonarían.

Sakura se volvió y saludo a los senseis, y pregunto dónde estaban todos, tenían que saludarse como debía ser después de no verse en siete largos años. Una vez obtuvieron la respuesta sonrieron.

El juego comenzaba.

.

* * *

_**Hola a todos ^.^**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, de llena de alegría la gran acogida que ha tenido mi fic *.* Solo aclarar que incluso aunque sea un fic donde va a ver demasiadas parejas no hare que por lo menos Hinata se acueste con ningún otro que no sea Naruto y si por a o b lo hiciera Sasuke sería la última opción que consideraría, de hecho ni siquiera seria una opción. Detesto el SasuHina, no quiero ofender a nadie pero simplemente la pareja no me gusta. Simple sencillo. Lamento que no se hayan exactamente reencontrado todos, pero me pareció adecuado así, como sea en el próximo se verá los reencuentros que faltan.**_

_**Espero que el capi sea de su agrado, en el próximo comienza el juego *.* **_

_**Se verá un poco de NaruHina e ItaSaku, también NejiTen. Vayan diciéndome que parejas quieren y los hare según la preferencia.**_

_**A responder reviews.**_

_**Namikaze Rock:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review ^^. Lo que dije sobre las chicas es verdad, sobre el pequeño recuerdo del pasado de Hinata, estaban tratando de violarla, pero no llega a más, pero igual ella no es virgen, eso lo explicare después. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, no ha sido exactamente el "perfecto reencuentro" para los demás, pero primero tenía que ser así. En el próximo capi ya verán cómo se toman el cambio de sus compañeras, y como dije…el juego comienza, jajaja.

_**Emiita:**_ Gracias por tu comentario ^^ jajaja. Bueno, si a pesar de que Hinata ha cambiado, pienso que en el fondo ella debe conservar parte de su carácter tierno. Y Gaara…ah…*.* lo adoro, pero como siempre tiene que ser indiferente, jajaja. El pelirrojo es de lo mejor, al igual que Itachi. Si, a mí también me causo mucha gracia lo que escribí de Naruto pensando y eso que no tenía pensado ponerlo, pero salió sin más, y me gusto. ^^ .Las Kunoichis tienen que tener su propio fic y este es el adecuado jajaa. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi. Besos.

_**Sally la maga: **_El encuentro entre Neji y Tenten y Sai e Ino todavía está para el otro capi. Quería ponerlo en este, pero creí conveniente dejarlo ahí. Pero si sigues leyendo, espero no decepcionarte con el próximo capi, el reencuentro entre esas dos parejitas va estar un poco caliente *.* bueno muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

_**poison girl 29: **_Bueno, en este fic todos van a tener participación. No me gusta mucho el GaaHina, pero eso es exactamente lo que tengo pensado, Naruto y Gaara peleándose por Hinata ^^ Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Besos.

_**Oonigiri: **_Bueno, gracias por darme una oportunidad, entiendo perfectamente si no te gusta el SasuSaku, en el odio por el SasuHina te apoyo, no hare mucho de esa pareja. Ah y gracias por corregirme el error, ya me ocupe de poner la palabra correcta en el capi anterior. Bueno, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**AgHnA: **_No te preocupes, menos mal que ya estás bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi pasado. Jaja, si Naruto no cambiara nunca, especialmente porque a pesar de todo Jiraiya sigue siendo su maestro. Bueno espero te este capi te agrade. Besos.

_**Kenniana: **_Gracias por el comentario. Sobre el SasuHina, no te preocupes, primero muerta antes que hacer demasiado de esa pareja, la detesto completamente, pero ser necesario un poco en el fic, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Besos.

_**Heero Kusanagi: **_Como siempre gracias por tu review. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. No fue exactamente un "reencuentro", pero espero que te guste. Besos.

_**Shinobu-Hyuga: **_Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, sobre las Kunoichis, bueno yo me entere unos días antes de comenzar este fic, no sabía antes que seducían a los hombres por información. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Rocio Hyuga: **_Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me das ^^ Me alegra que el capi anterior te haya gustado. Espero que el de ahora también, "reencuentro" no fue exactamente porque pensé que ahí quedaría bien, bueno besos.

_**Sabaku No Kuraii Kagamine: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Por lo que he leído ya puedes subir fics, menos mal ^^ , como ya sabes me encantaron los capis que acabas de subir. Bueno me alegra que te gustara el capi pasado, si Hinata es un poco cruel, pero sigue manteniendo su carácter dulce y tierno, no iba a cambiarla completamente. Claro que Naruto la hará feliz *.*, aunque primero deba sufrir un poquito. Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Obito. Besos.

_**hinata-sama198: **_Bueno, como dije al principio no hare que Hinata se acueste con otro, y si lo hago solo lo diré nada mas, a mí se me hace inconcebible hacer que se acueste con sus compañeros, pero bueno….muchas gracias por tu comentario. Igual aunque no ha sido en un reencuentro como debe ser, espero que el capi te haya gustado. Besos.

_**Ookami IveMendoza: **_Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar mi fic *.* Me alegra que te haya gustado, claro, las mujeres somos armas mortales, como dices ¡que los chicos se preparen porque llego su hora! Jajaja, lamento si no se ha podido ver mucho sobre Neji y Tenten, pero el próximo capi su reencuentro sera…un poquito caliente, jajaa. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

_**ziotzae: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la personalidad de Hinata, aunque seguir siendo tierna y dulce, pero en menos medida. Todas las chicas darán malas vibras, jajaja, se pelearan por ellas toditos. Espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**tsukimine12: **_Antes que nada, gracias por tu comentario, si, todo estan vivos, también los padres de Sasuke, así que aquí no será un cruel vengador e Itachi-kun también participara. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Besos.

_**hinata-tsuki: **_Bueno, gracias por tu comentario. Menos mal que ya puedes dejar review. Espero que igual que el capi pasado este te agrade, en el otro se verá con todo detalle el reencuentro entre todos.

_**Alexa Hiwatari: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Aquí está ya el capi. Besos.

_**natsumi hhr nh: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Bueno, aquí ya se vio algo de Minato, el pobre soportando a Kushina de mal humor. Jaja, bueno espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**ana-gaara: **_Muchísimas gracias por tu review ^^. Te apoyo en lo de Gaara, es tan sexy *.*. Si, bueno, Minato es el adecuado para ser Hokage, el tercero no hacia bien todo, pero ya esta hecho. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Besos.

_**luna hyuga: **_Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das, no solo en este fic, sino también en los demás. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

_**MitorOlas: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Bueno, si, Sakura va jugar con Sasuke e Itachi al mismo tiempo, va volver loquitos a los hermanos Uchiha, jajaja. En el próximo capi se verá algo de ItaSaku. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

_**I lOve anime-jOiia: **_ante todo, gracias por el review. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

_**yakumo . snake: **_Bueno, gracias por tu comentario. Lo de los reencuentro aun lo tengo un poco dificil por ser tantos, en el próximo capi se verá a todo detalle el de NejiTen, SaiIno y una pequeña escena de Shikamaru y Temari. Gracias por corregirme los errores, espero haber mejorado, si no le hecho bien, dímelo otra vez, es que en las tildes si soy bien mala. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

_**JayLopez: **_Bueno, gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los reencuentros anteriores, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Ale Whitlock: **_Gracias por el review y el consejo. Bueno, se vio algo así como un pequeño reencuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, Neji y Tenten en el bar del pueblo. Si, tratare de no hacerme líos con todas las parejas por eso no pude poner demasiado aquí. Espero que este capi te agrade. Besos.

_**Oyuky Chan: **_Oh, gracias por tu reviews. No importa sobre lo de "El primer amor" si estabas ocupada, es entendible, igual agradezco que me apoyes en este nuevo fic, no eres mala lectora, te considero una de las mejores. Pronto habrá más encuentros y pequeños coqueteos de Hinata a Naruto *-*. Gracias por tus deseos, espero que a ti todo te haya ido bien, y que puedas leer este capi. Besos.

_**Aiko: **_Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Besos.

_**Gatinix: **_Bueno, gracias por el review ^^. Me alegro de lo que consideres un éxito, bueno, publicare un capi cada semana, los martes o miércoles, si es que puedo antes lo hare. Ya estan en Konoha, asi que lo esperan pronto se verá. Besos.

_**Jan di-chan: **_Gracias por tu comentario ^^. Me siente honrada, eres una excelente escritora. Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que también este capi te guste. Como ya dije lo bueno comienza en el próximo capi. Besos.

_**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora ^^ De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capi. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas que mandan…aunque me gustaría que siguieran mandando sus reviews, no cuestan nada y no tienen que estar registrados para comentar. Los reviews me hacen feliz y mientras más feliz sea más rápido hago un capi ^^**_

_**Besos **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización **_

_**Bella Scullw**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Cambios Notorios

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Cambios Notorios**_

* * *

Dicen que el tiempo y el olvido son como hermanos gemelos, que vas echando de más a quien un día echaste de menos.

* * *

**.**

_Otro día_

_Como cualquier otro, igual se simple y rutinario. Estaba cansado. Salió de su casa y del barrio Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre, no había nada nuevo. Ahora tenía que irse a esperar como unas dos horas a que Kakashi apareciera y mientras tanto tendría que soportar al dobe._

—_Tsk —murmuró._

_Estaba enfurruñado. Tres años habían pasado desde que todas las kunoichis de su generación habían partido de Konoha. Y ni una sola noticia se había dado a nadie, los padres de Sakura estaban muertos y la chica no estaba ni enterada. Incluso aunque le costara admitirlo, extrañaba a Sakura, por lo menos ella podía rellenar con conversaciones inteligentes sus silencios. En cambio Naruto lo único que hacía era dejarlo sordo y exasperarlo._

— _¡Sasuke-teme!_

_Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento número doce se sorprendió al ver a todos sus compañeros reunidos allí y a los jounin a cargo, incluso Kakashi estaba allí, junto a su tío Obito y por primera vez en la vida desde que los conocía no estaban leyendo esas porquerías en el libro de pervertidos que tenían._

—_Hmp —murmuró._

_Kakashi le miró con seriedad. El Hokage les acababa de dar la misión de buscar a sus compañeras un mes, de encontrar incluso una pista de su paradero, algo que les indicara que seguían con vida, de verdad ya todos estaban muy preocupados y él también. Se suponía que solo entrenarían un año, bueno eso creía él y que se comunicarían de vez en cuando e incluso que harían visitas._

_No obstante no sabían nada._

_Naruto estaba más que desesperado por comenzar la misión. Quería ver a Sakura, saber que su amiga estaba bien y también quería saber sobre las demás chicas, en especial de Hinata, la Hyuga siempre le había apoyado mucho cuando estaba deprimido y le empezó a tener cariño. Neji no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero al igual que Lee y Gai quería encontrar a Tenten._

_Kiba, Shino, Akamaru y Kurenai estaban tan desesperados como Naruto por hallar noticias de ellas, aunque más de todo de Hinata, la mujer sentía que había fallado como maestra, se suponía que tenía que cuidarla y ahora no sabía dónde estaba. Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma estaban en las mismas, querían asegurarse de Ino estuviera a salvo, después de todo ella la unión del equipo, sus regaños, sus risas, todo era lo que mantenía al equipo._

_Las extrañaban._

_._

_Ya había pasado casi los treinta días que el Hokage les dio para buscarla y no encontraron nada, ni con Akamaru, ni con los perros ninja de Kakashi, no había rastro de ellas. Nada, simple y sencillamente parecía que habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra._

_Pero eso no podía ser cierto._

_Cansados y agotados entraron en un bar en la frontera del país del agua, aunque no antes sin ver como a lo lejos, demasiado lejos se veía como mucho humo subía al cielo desde un lugar que de seguro acababa de ser atacado. Bueno, tampoco era que les interesara, eran los problemas de ese país y su respectiva aldea oculta._

_Se sentaron sin decir nada, todos estaban preocupados. ¿Qué había pasado con las chicas?_

_Justo cuando ya pensaban que era hora de irse, un hombre entro apresurado al bar._

— _¡Son unos monstruos! —vociferó._

_Todos callaron, y ellos se quedaron a la expectativa de saber porque había gritado eso. Alguno le ofrecieron bebida y el hombre se sentó con aspecto asustado y comenzó a relatar sobre el ataque a los shinobis que protegían el castillo feudal. Según lo que decían habían sido seis mujeres._

_Neji y Sasuke bufaron con incredulidad._

_Kurenai les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria._

—_Es verdad —dijo el aldeano mirándolos —Las vi a lo lejos. Eran seis chicas, jóvenes. Muy hermosas. Pero eran un arma de doble filo, mataron a todos valiéndose del coqueteo que usaron para entrar._

_Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y Asuma entrecerraron los ojos._

—_Kunoichi —murmuró Kurenai para sí misma —hace tiempo que dejaron de existir._

_Los novatos no entendieron nada, y los maestros no se molestaron en explicarles tampoco. Ellos sabían perfectamente de lo que eran capaces de hacer las mujeres ninjas que eran entrenadas para la seducción. Eran las más letales que existían, nadie podía resistirse a ellas, por eso eran las mejores espías. Era extraño, hace mucho tiempo que las mujeres habían dejado de hacer eso._

_Olvidando eso volvieron a Konoha, las buscaron más veces meses después pero al final se rindieron. Y con el tiempo se olvidaron de ellas, se olvidaron de sus compañeras y de todo el cariño que sentían por ellas._

_Pensaron que lo mejor era que no estuvieran allí, porque lo único que ellas hacían eran desconcentrarlos de sus entrenamientos._

_Además, había tantas mujeres ¿Por qué seguir buscándolas? No las necesitaban._

_._

—Hmp.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al captar el chakra de su ex compañera de equipo aún en la torre del Hokage, la niñata le había ignorado. Y mierda, eso lo enojaba, había preferido al dobe de Naruto para saludarle y a él apenas le dirigió la mirada ¿Quién coño se creía? ¿El centro del mundo?

Ladeó la cabeza de mal humor. Todos se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento numero veinte. En silencio, estaban aún asimilando que sus compañeras estaban allí, aquellas a quienes pensaron no volver a ver más.

Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta cuando se quedaron parados sin saber qué hacer, incluso Naruto, él aún estaba perdido en las fantasías que tuvo con aquella chica de la cascada que resulto ser Hinata, si Neji se enteraba de eso lo mataría, sobreprotegía mucho a su prima. Solo Sai se mantenía tranquilo, el no las conocía de nada, había sido integrado a los equipos de los chicos por el Hokage años después de la ida de ellas.

—Creo que…—el Nara se quedo pensativo, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas —debemos…darlas la bienvenida adecuadamente.

Todos le miraron sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Neji frunciendo el ceño.

El chico suspiró.

—Han pasado siete años desde que no las vemos, son nuestras amigas. Podemos organizarles una fiesta.

Sasuke y Neji fruncieron el ceño. ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo? Era cierto que cuando las vieron se dieron cuenta de lo que las echaban de menos, pero no por eso iban a ponerse a organizar fiestas. Ni que fueran tan patéticos.

— ¿No dices nada, Naruto? —Preguntó Kiba —A esta hora ya es normal que estés saltando de un lado para otro.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru, dattebayo.

Todos dieron su aprobación y luego dirigieron su mirada a Sasuke y Neji, esperando aunque sea una respuesta, una afirmación o negación aunque sea sin palabras, pero ellos solo se limitaron a mirarles fijamente, sin expresión.

—Hmp.

—Tsk —Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Digan algo por lo menos —les reclamó Naruto.

Una risita los interrumpió.

—Apreciamos su esfuerzo, chicos, pero no crea que sea necesario —ensancharon los ojos al ver a Ino al lado de Shikamaru, recostada contra el árbol y mostrando una sonrisa coqueta —sabemos que nunca obtendríamos ni el buenos días de ellos.

Shikamaru se apartó de su amiga por acto reflejo, no las había sentido venir. Ni su chakra, nada, ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? Parecía lo mismo que hizo Sakura cuando llegaron. Recuperando la postura avanzó el paso que retrocedió tratando de no dirigir su mirada al cuerpo de Ino. Ahora sin la capa podía apreciarla completamente, y se maldecía por eso internamente. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla de ver? ¿Tal vez porque ya no era la niña qué se fue? Ahora era una mujer muy hermosa y…provocativa. Bajo aquella ropa lila, el top que enseñanza su vientre plano y el short con la falda encima **(la misma ropa que en Naruto shippuden).**

Ino sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shika? —Dijo alegremente —no muerdo… a menos que lo quieras —terminó en un susurro sensual que solo su compañero escucho, estremeciéndose.

—Eres una cerda —Sakura apareció detrás de Sasuke, el Uchiha miro atrás alterado, encontrándose de frente con la sonrisita de suficiencia de Sakura. Ahora sin la capa podía apreciarle completamente, más que antes. Vestía muy diferente a cuando era una niña, un polo de mallas, y encima un top con mangas rojo que dejaba ver parte del polo. Un short negro hasta la mitad de sus muslos y una falda roja encima con el símbolo de los Haruno, el círculo blanco, sus bien formadas piernas tenían unas botas ninjas con pequeños dibujos de cerezos.

Le miro sin expresión alguna, aunque por dentro la deseaba mucho, realmente todas estaban para comérselas.

— ¿Qué tal, _Sasuke-kun_? —susurró acercándose tanto a él que sus labios casi se rozaron.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, o por lo menos un monosílabo ella paso de él, caminando con gracia hasta donde estaba Naruto.

—Sakura-chan —regaño una suave y melodiosa voz.

Miraron con sorpresa Hinata aparecía al lado de Naruto, él rubio saltó en su sitio. La chica también estaba muy cambiada como notaron Kiba y Sasuke, él rubio ya había notado los cambios de la ojiperla muy bien, especialmente por hace algunos días tuvo una vista magnífica del cuerpo de su amiga, ya que la tuvo encima de él. Cuando recordó eso, también recordó que le debía una disculpa al menos.

Hinata también había cambiado de ropa, antes siempre usaba ropa holgada porque siendo tan tímida le daba mucha vergüenza enseñar su cuerpo, no obstante durante el entrenamiento con Chiyome aprendió que eso era lo que una Kunoichi debía hacer, usar ropa ajustada y escasa, de tal manera que podían incitar al enemigo, jugar con ellos y distraerlos. Aun así no usaba ropa tan escasa como sus amigas, si no ajustada, sus amigas mostraban mas piel, ella en cambio se ponía ropa que ajustara sus curvas y las resaltara más de lo normal. Un polo de mallas y encima un polito negro de tirantes que resbalaban de sus hombros de manera inocente y un pantalón azul marino hasta las rodillas junto a sandalias ninja.

—Ya, Hina-chan —Sakura hizo un puchero —lo sé, no debo lucirme.

—No cambias nada, Sakura —intervino Tenten con diversión apareciendo detrás de Neji. Con una sonrisa traviesa soplo en el cuello del ojiperla, logrando que este retrocediera exaltado y con los bellos de la nuca de punta.

Tenten al igual que Hinata siempre llevó ropa holgada, la diferencia marcada era que ella lo hacía por comodidad y por su carácter fuerte. Ahora al igual que Hinata había cambiado su forma de vestir. Tenía puesto su típica ropa china, pero la blusa sin mangas de color negro solo era hasta mitad de su estomago, con un pantalón marrón hasta las rodillas y sandalias ninjas, tenía sus moñitos aún, aunque normalmente se los soltaba, los estaba usando solo para que se dieran cuenta de que era ella.

— ¿Pasa algo, Neji? —preguntó en un tono que al Hyuga le pareció burlón.

Por ningún lado veían a las otras chicas que habían llegado con ellas. Temari y Matsuri habían preferido ir con Gaara, a saludarlo al fin y al cabo, Temari no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y este tampoco sabía que entre las chicas que llegaron estaba su hermana.

Sakura miró a todos, ciertamente habían cambiado mucho, si no fuera por sus caracteres no los reconocería de nada. Ladeó la cabeza mirando a todos y se encontró con la mirada fulminante del Uchiha, sonriendo para sí misma hizo como si no se enterara.

—E-Es muy amable de tu parte, Shikamaru —oyó que decía Hinata con voz dulce y suave.

Como una perfecta melodía celestial, así fue como sonó a los oídos de la mayoría de los chicos. Dulce, suave y tan melodiosa que les encanto, nunca antes habían notado lo hermosa y tierna que era Hinata.

El Nara le miró sin entender.

—E-El…o-organizarnos la fiesta —murmuró la Hyuga sonriéndole cálidamente.

Tartamudeaba solo porque era parte de su plan, hace bastantes años que había dejado esa manía de tartamudear cuando estaba nerviosa, además aún podía decir que actuó así con Naruto porque no le había reconocido y pensaba que era un enemigo.

Shikamaru pareció darse cuenta de que estaban haciendo el ridículo frente a sus compañeras, porque se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente.

—Sí, claro.

Tenten se adelantó mirando a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Es que no van a decir nada? Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ante esas palabras Lee que había estado inusualmente callado, saltó en su sitio, y al segundo siguiente estaba a los pies de su compañera, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y una gran sonrisa.

—Tenten-chan —saludó cogiendo la mano de la morena y dándole un beso — ¡Es una gran alegría que estés aquí! ¡La llama de la juventud arde más que nunca en ti!

La morena rió mientras se soltaba de Lee.

—Sigues siendo tan efusivo como siempre, Lee —dijo con fingido cariño.

Ino se acercó a Shikamaru, el Nara tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder ante la cercanía de su rubia amiga.

—Vamos, Shikamaru, ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? —Inquirió con diversión —Ya te dije que no muerdo. Eh, si no quieres saludarme —agregó al ver que él no hacia ningún gesto para acercársele —Chouji —su otro compañero dejo las papitas que estaba comiendo y le dio un abrazo efusivo.

Hinata fue hasta donde estaban Kiba y Shino, apenas y podía ver la expresión del último, porque la ropa que tenia puesta le tapaba casi toda la cara. Sonrió cándidamente y dejo que el Inuzuka le abrazara y alzara en brazos, cuando por fin la soltó la Hyuga miro el cabello se su amigo.

—T-Te…c-cortaste el cabello, Kiba-kun —dijo suavemente, alzando la mano y cogiendo un mechón de cabello castaño de Kiba.

Aunque ante los ojos de Ino, Tenten y Sakura se notó claramente que Hinata paso su mano por la mejilla de Kiba, acariciándole de forma inocente y casual, haciendo que el Inuzuka se sonrojara por el contacto.

—Shino-kun…no h-has cambiado n-nada —la ojiperla se volvió hacia el chico sonriéndole.

—Hinata —saludó él sin moverse de su sitio y con seriedad.

"_Hinata está actuando perfectamente", pensó Sakura con satisfacción._

Eso era exactamente lo que Chiyome siempre quiso que Hinata conservara, que se convirtiera en una asesina en sangre fría, pero que siguiera conservando aquella dulzura, inocencia e ingenuidad que emanaba ella de forma natural y que era un camuflaje perfecto para hacer caer a sus víctimas. Y podía verlo, incluso el frio Sasuke Uchiha no podía dejar de mirar a la peli azul. Eso en lugar de molestarle le alegro, con Hinata podía confundir a Sasuke y Naruto y de esa forma romper la amistad tan fuerte que los unía.

Porque todos lo sabían, a pesar de sus constantes peleas sin sentido y tan infantiles que mantenían casi siempre su amistad era muy fuerte, y cuando luchaban juntos no había nadie que lograra pararlos.

_Para destruir Konoha, deben primero destruir su confianza, solo así se podrán apoderar del Kyūbi._

Esas fueron las palabras de su maestra. Los celos y la lujuria que podía sembrar una Kunoichi podía destruir cualquier tipo de amistad, incluso las más fuertes: Hinata y Sakura se encargarían destruir a Sasuke y Naruto, era más cuestión de orgullo que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, _Sasuke-kun_? —le preguntó Sakura volviendo a acercarse a él.

El Uchiha no le respondió, solo alterno su mirada de la peli azul a su compañera de equipo. Lo podía ver, esa_ no_ era Sakura, la pelirosa nunca antes había hablado con ese tono de indiferencia cargado de elegancia y sensualidad, y menos cuando pronunciaba su nombre lo hacía con tanta burla y poco respeto.

—Hmp.

—Ya extrañaba esos monosílabos —rió Sakura.

— ¡Mi hermosa flor de cerezo! —Lee ahora estaba arrodillado frente a Sakura, también dándole un beso en la mano y con los ojos brillantes — ¡Estas más hermosa que nunca!

—Jajaja —Sakura se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que él chico quedara tan sorprendido que no dijo nada —sigues siendo el mismo.

La peli azul miró la escena con una sonrisita, sabía que a Sakura e Ino les gustaba jugar con quien tuviesen al frente, no señalaban exactamente a sus presas, simplemente las escogían conforma se metían en su camino y al parecer Lee también iba a ser parte de su juego. Aparto la mirada para ver como Tenten reía de eso, y Neji la miraba con disimulo, viendo eso supo que su primo no tardaría en caer ante las garras de la castaña.

Y no, no le importaba. Una Kunoichi no tenia sentimientos, solo era un arma del mundo ninja, simple y sencillo. Si su primo moría en las manos de Tenten no le iba a reclamar nada a la morena, después de todo era una orden que venía dentro de la misión.

—Y retomando el hilo de la conversación —exclamó Ino contoneando las caderas — ¿De verdad no piensan decir nada por nuestro regreso? Quiero decir, ya sabemos que no nos extrañaron ni nada de eso, pero al menos tengan la decencia de fingir alegría o algo así, ¿eh?

Lee se paró.

—Si las extrañamos. Las buscamos años, pero nunca dimos con su paradero.

Todas pestañearon sorprendidas. ¿Las buscaron? Era imposible, lo hubieran sabido. La rabia las lleno completamente ante la mentira que creían decía Lee, pero se controlaron y sonrieron forzadamente.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Tenten.

—Claro, Tenten-chan, sin ti el equipo no era el mismo.

_Mentira —se dijo con rabia._

— ¡Las extrañamos mucho, dattebayo! —chilló Naruto sin apartar su mirada de Sakura. —Las buscamos, pero parecía que habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, dattebayo.

_Mentira —pensó Sakura._

—Claro, Hinata todos las buscamos —intervino Kiba sonriéndole —pero conforme paso el tiempo nos rendimos.

_Mentira —se dijo Hinata._

—Seguimos su rastro por todos lados —informó Shikamaru mirando a Ino a los ojos —de verdad.

_Sí, claro —se dijo Ino con frialdad —es una gran mentira._

— ¿Dónde estan los senseis? —inquirió Sasuke, hablando por primera vez.

—S-se q-quedaron hablando con el Hokage —dijo Hinata mirando hacia la torre del Hokage —al parecer tenia cosas que decirles, pero dijeron que les esperáramos en los campos de entrenamiento donde normalmente entrenábamos.

—Bueno, pues andando —musitó Shikamaru.

Ino cabeceó.

— ¿Y la bienvenida? —preguntó Tenten.

—Cuando venimos hacia aquí, vimos una discoteca nueva —dijo Sakura —podemos reunirnos hoy a las nueve ¿Qué dicen?

Los chicos se miraron un segundo.

—Ahí estaremos —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado.

.

.

.

Hinata rió una vez más, y esquivo el kunai de Kiba.

— ¡Eres más rápida, Hinata! —le alabó el chico.

La ojiperla le sonrió mas cálidamente, volviendo a esquivar con destreza y agilidad el kunai que ahora le enviaba Shino. Su sensei, Kurenai que ahora estaba viendo todo sentada desde un árbol, les había dicho que entrenaran para ver a qué nivel estaba Hinata. El Hokage les había dado dos semanas de vacaciones por así decirlo para que se adaptaran otra vez a sus equipos.

Y ciertamente la Hyuga no tenía ningún problema en igualar la velocidad de ataque o defensa que tenían sus amigos, el entrenamiento con Chiyome les había hecho ser más rápidas a todas, incluso era más veloz que los ANBUS.

Al final Hinata ganó, quedando sobre Kiba con una kunai rozando el cuello de su amigo.

—Felicidades, Hina —le dijo Kiba cuando ella se levanto de su encima.

—M-Muchas gracias, Kiba-kun —murmuró sonrojada.

Shino se mantenía sin decir nada, pero al igual que Kurenai había notado cierta diferencia en la forma de ser de Hinata, si no fuera porque la conocían tan bien dirían que ella estaba coqueteando con el Inuzuka, al apartarse el cabello de forma gradual y pestañearle continuamente.

Y sus ojos, eso era lo que Kurenai no entendía completamente. Los ojos de Hinata siempre habían demostrado lo tímida y sumisa que era, con autoestima baja, siempre fueron dulces y tiernos. Ahora eran tiernos, pero no dulces, si no duros y algo fríos.

—Hinata, te acompañare a la mansión Hyuga —dijo Kurenai cuando terminaron de felicitarla.

Trato de que la sorpresa y resentimiento no se viera en su cara, había aprendido a controlar sus expresiones muy bien, casi de la misma forma que Neji, apenas y se habían visto y solo se habían saludado con la mirada, ni una palabras ni un gesto, no era necesario.

—Creo que Hokage-sama dijo que viviría con mis compañeras —reclamó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—Igual tenemos que hablar con Hiashi-sama. Lo quieras o no sigues siendo la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba que haría. De ninguna manera tenía pensado volverá a pisar la mansión Hyuga y menos reclamar sus derechos como primogénita, no los quería ni deseaba, así que lo mejor era dejar claro eso de una buena vez.

—E-Esta bien, sensei.

Despidiéndose de los chicos, ambas caminaron hacia la mansión Hyuga en silencio. Hinata no tenía ganas de hablar con su maestra, además ya sabía lo necesario, Asuma y Kurenai se habían casado y tenían un hijo cuatro años, eso era todo lo que paso con su maestro el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Pero sabía que su maestra quería hablar del entrenamiento y no tenia permitido dar detalles de todo lo que habían hecho.

No podía decir todo lo que hacían para lograr sus objetivos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, fue capaz de ver claramente la sorpresa en los ojos de todos los del clan ¿Realmente creyeron que nunca regresaría? ¿O eso, desearon? Pues no le interesaba. Ella no había ido allí para quitarle su lugar a Hanabi.

Esperaron en el dojo de la familia a que su padre y su hermana salieran a recibirlas.

—Así que has vuelto —fue lo primero que dijo Hiashi cuando la miró.

Hinata torció el gesto.

—Obviamente —señaló con algo de irritación, causando que todos la miraran con sorpresa.

Los miró sin expresión, con dureza y frialdad, pocas veces era necesario hacer eso. Pero por esta vez, dejaría de ser dulce y tímida. Iba a aclarar todo de una buena vez por todas.

—Que quede muy claro, padre —señaló con respeto —que no he venido a reclamar ningún derecho, así que Hanabi, respira tranquilamente —su hermana pestañeó impresionada ante su forma de ser —Hokage-sama ordenó que me presentara aquí, solo por eso.

Hiashi tuvo que pensar muy bien lo que diría, la frialdad y firmeza en la voz de Hinata le sorprendieron, no pensó que realmente Chiyome la cambiaria hasta tal grado. Aún así se sintió orgulloso de que por fin su hija sacara la fuerza que tenia escondida tras la timidez de la que antes no podía librarse.

—Estas aquí —recalcó innecesariamente. —sigues siendo la heredera del clan Hy…

—No —le cortó Hinata —cuando dijiste que daba igual lo que pasaba conmigo, cuando no me dijiste ninguna palabra cuando me fui, recalcando que no era digna de ser una Hyuga, cuando deje mi banda ninja, en ese instante deje de pertenecer al clan Hyuga. Prácticamente fui desterrada y no he venido a suplicar perdón para regresar. Viviré con mis compañeras, no tengo porque regresar a esta casa.

Se paró y fue hasta la puerta.

—Kurenai-sensei le dirá todo lo que tiene que saber, padre. Adiós.

La mujer cerró la boca cuando diviso la figura de Hinata perdiéndose en la lejanía, no pensó que haría eso. Miro a Hiashi que estaba tan impresionado como ella. Otra vez había visto los ojos fríos y diferentes de Hinata y pudo verlo otra vez, aquel cambio en los ojos ya no inocentes de su alumna, y supo que nada sería igual nunca.

¿Quién era ella y donde estaba la antigua Hinata?

Quizá nunca obtuviera la respuesta.

.

.

.

Ino se despidió de su sensei y de sus dos compañeros y se paró a comer dangos. Tenía mucha hambre, hasta hace unas horas estaban viajando a gran velocidad porque la frentona había querido llegar rápido a Konoha al reconocer esos chakras que iban por delante de ellas todo el camino.

Que ironía, al final resultaron ser los chakras de sus antiguos amigos.

Habían estado tan cerca y ni lo notaron.

— ¡Hola, cerda!

Escupió la comida que tenía en la boca y miro de forma asesina al chico que tenía en frente. Ni lo había saludado cuando lo encontró junto a los demás ninjas de su generación. Le reventaba la cara sin expresión y esa sonrisa tan falsa que tenía en su rostro. Con ese tipito se había encontrado en el pueblo que pararon y también la llamo así.

La única que tenía derecho a llamarla así, era la frentona.

— ¿Qué quieres? —exclamó mirándole con desprecio.

—Saludarte —dijo Sai sonriendo —según un libro que leí, el saludo ayuda a hacer amigos.

—Quema tus estúpidos libros —le masculló con rabia.

El apetito se le había quitado con solo verlo.

Minato-sama había dicho que él había sido reemplazo de ellas en los equipos, cada vez que un equipo tenía una misión, Sai iba con ellos. Y si por varios equipos tenían misiones al mismo tiempo designaban a otra persona de forma temporal, porque igual nunca las habían reemplazado completamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te enseñan puras babosadas.

La rubia se paro con dignidad, no tenía las llaves de la casa que el Hokage les había dado, la frentona había preferido dárselas a Hinata, alegando que la ojiperla era la más responsable y confiable de todas. Bueno, en eso coincidía con Sakura, así que no tenía más opción que entrar por alguna ventana, además que más daba.

¿Era una Kunoichi, no?

Pero ese patético clon de Sasuke la siguió.

— ¿A qué hora que pasa? —gruñó Ino enojada.

— ¿No vas a ir a saludar a tu padre? —preguntó Sai sin dejar de seguirla —en el libro que leí, decía que las relaciones entre padres e hijos son muy importantes, tu acabas de llegar a Konoha, lo más correcto es que lo visites.

Una vena palpitaba en la frente de la Yamanaka.

— ¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —le gritó.

Visitaría a su padre cuando tuviera tiempo, ahora quería descansar, acababa de regresar de viaje y había estado entrenando. Necesitaba un descanso, por Kami. Pero parecía que él no se iba a dar por vencido, así que solo tenía una forma de quitárselo de encima.

Seducción.

Estaban caminando por un lugar donde había pocas personas, y cerca una callejón, con una sonrisa maliciosa Ino volteo a mirarlo. Avanzó con rapidez, cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole hasta el oscuro lugar.

— ¿Qué…?—los labios de Ino callaron la pregunta del pelinegro.

Sorprendido se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, había leído un montón de libros desde que Danzo murió, para tratar de saber lo que eran los sentimientos y emociones y aún así no comprendía completamente sobre eso. Pero estuvo seguro de una cosa, mientras por puro instinto pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia, pegándole a él: eso le gustaba mucho.

Ino gimió de placer al sentir como Sai metía sus manos heladas bajo su blusa lila, realmente no se esperaba esto, solo quería darle una lección, confundirlo y dejarlo con las ganas para que no se metiera con ella, pero el beso realmente le gustaba, al igual que las caricias frías que le daba.

Pocos hombres podían complacerla, normalmente ella era la que se tenía que encargar de complacer. Sin evitarlo, y con la cabeza caliente se puso a mover sus caderas de forma lenta y desesperante contra las de Sai, ansiando más que un beso.

Pero…

_Ningún hombre merece sus lagrimas….y si hay alguien las merezca no las hará llorar._

_El amor no existe, es puro egoísmo…_

_No se confundan, ustedes son las fuertes, ustedes son las que deciden que hacen, nunca dejen que un hombre las manipule…_

Se soltó con brusquedad de Sai, respirando agitadamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Esto…. —miró al confundido chico —te enseñara a no meterte conmigo —sonrió con frialdad y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Sai solo y sorprendido.

.

.

.

Suspiró otra vez.

Tal vez se pasó un poco, no debió haber dicho todo eso, Hinata se sentía un poco mal. Debía controlar sus impulsos, normalmente ella era la mejor en eso, pero el resentimiento que había guardado en su corazón creció con el tiempo y no pudo mantenerlo a raya cuando vio a su familia.

Se lamió los labios y apartó un mechón de su cabello cuando sintió que estaba siendo vigilada.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó mirando a un lado.

De entre los arboles el rubio salió rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, no sabía porque exactamente estaba siguiendo a la Hyuga, bueno tal vez era porque le debía una disculpa por lo sucedido en la cascada, realmente agradecía que la chica no hubiera dicho nada, sino Neji hubiera sido capaz de perseguirlo por toda Konoha.

—Hinata —dijo.

Aún le costaba creerlo. Acababa de entrenar con Sakura y Sasuke, apenas y notó los cambios de Sakura, pero los de Hinata eran demasiados, ya no paraba tan sonrojada o tartamudeaba sin control, y podía recordar con perfecta claridad la forma tan dulce como rebelde que había tomado cuando lo descubrió espiándola.

¿Por qué no se sonrojaba? Parecía de lo más normal.

— ¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó la ojiperla con curiosidad.

—Sí, yo…etto….quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso el otro día, dattebayo. No fue mi intención…espiarte.

La Hyuga sonrió con algo de ironía, claro que el despistado de Naruto ni cuenta se dio de eso. Lo primero que aprendió con Chiyome fue que el amor no existía, si no simple atracción y egoísmo, le gustaba aquello que no podías tener, y en su caso aquel a quien admirabas porque no podías ser como él, valiente, orgulloso e imparable. Esa era la razón por la que se había sentido atraída por Naruto. Así de simple.

Lo escaneó de arriba abajo, con una mirada tan penetrante y atrayente que incluso el mismo despistado de Naruto lo notó. Eso también lo aprendió con Chiyome, como captar la atención de tu presa, incluso aunque fuera el mayor de los despistados seguía siendo un hombre.

Sus ojos perlas miraron aquel cuerpo de hombre que ahora poseía Naruto, la atracción hacia él aumento, pero su maestra siempre le había dicho que solo tomara lo que deseara y luego así de simple la atracción desaparecería. Al final miro los ojos azules de Naruto, que le miraban confundidos.

Sonrió con dulzura.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas. ¿Dónde estaba aquella tímida niña que conoció? Si bien Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no parecía a punto de desmayarse, y su mirada tenía una seguridad asombrosa.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun —murmuró, pasando su mano por su cabello de forma casual —si hubiera sido cualquier otro, hubiese pensado que era un pervertido, pero siendo tu, se perfectamente que fue un accidente.

Naruto parpadeó sin entender. Vale, el encontrarla fue un accidente, pero el mirarla con descaro por varios minutos no fue accidente, lo hizo porque quiso y la deseo.

— ¿Accidente?

—Sí. Si hubiera sido Sakura-chan fuera otra cosa, pero al ser yo, se que fue un accidente, después de todo nunca me has visto de otra forma…—_aunque ya me encargare de que ese cambie, pensó._

El rubio frunció el ceño, no queriendo contradecirla, pero sabía que desde la cascada no podía dejar de soñar con Hinata, y no eran exactamente sueños…_inocentes._ Eran bien subidos de tono, y _no_ apto para menores.

Hinata decidiendo que podía jugar un poco, principalmente para confundir a Naruto y comenzar de una vez, todo. Mientras más rápido hicieran las cosas, mas rápido acabarían y se irían de Konoha, así que hizo ademan de seguir caminando, pero "tropezó"…y cerró los ojos para caer en el suelo.

Pero eso no pasó.

Haciéndose la sorprendida abrió los ojos para ver como Naruto había impedido su caída, sosteniéndole a las justas de la cintura y con su rostro tan cerca del suyo que el chico desvió la mirada incomodo ante los ojos perlas de Hinata. Las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas.

—Y-Yo…etto…g-gracias, Naruto-kun —le susurró suavemente aprovechando que él no hacia ademan de soltarla, los labios de ambos apenas se rozaron unos milímetros, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera y la mirara con bastante deseo y a la vez con confusión. Con satisfacción comprobó como Naruto le miro con ojos como platos, no sabiendo si ella le estaba coqueteando o él se lo estaba imaginando.

—H…Hinata —Naruto le ayudó a pararse completamente, sin dejar de mirar los labios suaves, rosados e incitadores de la Hyuga.

— ¿Hm?

Sin quitar las manos de la cintura delicada de Hinata, Naruto se inclinó sobre ella inconscientemente, sin intentar luchar contra ese deseo de besar a la peli azul y hacerla pronunciar su nombre entre pequeños gemidos de placer.

Hinata se mantenía a la espera del beso, al fin y al cabo ella había hecho todo lo anterior para que terminara así, empezó a cerrar los ojos cuando los interrumpieron.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¡Teme! —Naruto soltó a Hinata rápidamente.

—U-Uchiha-kun —susurró Hinata mirándole sonrojada.

—Hyuga —saludó Sasuke con sequedad.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, de verdad estaba sorprendido, todos siempre habían notado la atracción de Hinata por Naruto, pero todos también sabían que él nunca se había fijado en ella por tener solo ojos para Sakura. Y acababa de encontrar algo que nunca olvidaría y que le serviría para molestar al dobe unos cuantos años.

Aunque por alguna razón no le causaba tanta gracia, no podía negarlo, desde que la vio junto a Sakura pudo apreciar lo bonita que era, y si, le atraía mucho.

—Y-Yo…me v-voy.

Hinata corrió rápidamente, sin permitir a Naruto decir algo o Sasuke. Su plan había sido arruinado por Sasuke, pero aun tenía mucho tiempo para seguir, no tenia porque impacientarse mucho, además acababa de notar algo más.

—_Le gusto, eh —pensó sorprendida al recordar la mirada que le acababa de echar Sasuke._

Vaya, esto sí que sería divertido.

.

.

.

Temari resopló.

—Gaara ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo tan callado como siempre —le dijo a Sakura.

La pelirosa asintió sin interés, mirando las tiendas de ropa, necesitaba una blusa nueva o un top, algo. Apenas y terminó el entrenamiento encontró a Temari, la rubia había dejado a Gaara con Matsuri y había salido a pasear un rato.

— ¿Crees que fue adecuado dejarlo con Matsuri? —Preguntó Sakura arqueando las cejas —ella nunca tiene mucha paciencia con tipos que no dicen más que monosílabos.

La rubia de coletas se encogió de hombros.

—Ni que fuera para tanto, aunque ahora que lo dices, note…cierta tensión entre los dos.

—Tsk.

—Ah, y ¿piensas visitar las tumbas de tus padres?

Sakura se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero Temari pudo percibir el leve destello de dolor en los ojos jades de su amiga.

—Cuando tenga tiempo. Ven, entremos aquí.

—Vale, yo también comprare algo.

Sakura asintió y se puso a buscar algo que le gustara, ciertamente estaba cansada por todo lo ocurrido, pero quería de una vez comprar lo que necesitaba e irse a dar un buen y relajante baño para poder descansar hasta la noche. Estaba ya por rendirse cuando encontró un top blanco con líneas rosas en las mangas que le gustó.

Se dió vuelta, buscando un probador cuando dio de bruces contra un pecho bien formado.

—Ten cuidado, hmp.

Levanto la mirada sorprendida para ver a un hombre muy guapo, pelinegro, de ojos oscuros y ojeras. Muy sexy. Sus ojos jades miraron con verdadera sorpresa el símbolo del abanico rojo y blanco del clan Uchiha que estaba tejido en una de las mangas de su camisa negra. No había dudas, con el parecido que tenia con Sasuke.

Itachi Uchiha. Vaya, vaya, que honor.

—Él que debe tener cuidado eres tu —le dijo desafiante.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño cuando la miró y captó la mirada decidida y fiera de la chica. El cabello rosa, solo conocía a una persona de cabello rosa, bueno no exactamente la conocía, era la ex compañera de su hermano menor, pero hace años que ya no estaba en la aldea. Sonrió de medio lado de forma arrogante, no había chicas que le trataran así, todas normalmente pedirían disculpas y se sonrojaban.

Aún así…se le hacía conocida.

— ¿No nos hemos visto en otro lado? —preguntó el Uchiha en un tono ronco, incitándola. Igual le parecía muy hermosa y no perdería oportunidad.

Sakura sonrió, que fácil era hacer caer a los chicos que tenían el ego bien inflado.

— ¿Esa es la excusa que usas para atrapar mujeres?

El Uchiha rió.

—Normalmente —bromeó — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Estoy obligada a contestarte?

—No.

—Entonces no te lo diré.

Le guiño un ojo y pasó por su lado moviendo las caderas de forma sensual y paso a un probador, no sin antes morderse el labio inferior y sonreírle coquetamente. Cerró la puerta y dejo el top a un lado, esperando pacientemente a que el cebo funcionara.

Y lo hizo.

No pasó ni cinco minutos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi. Sakura lo ignoró, empezando a quitarse el top rosa que tenia puesta.

— ¿No te importa que este aquí? —inquirió Itachi con diversión.

—No, yo no te dije que te metieras. —respondió con naturalidad y sacándose por completo el top y el polo de mallas, para ponerse el top blanco.

Itachi se relamió los labios. No estaba nada mal y un rato de diversión era lo que necesitaba. Avanzó hacia la pelirosa y le abrazo desde atrás, pasando sus manos por la cintura de la chica y besándole el cuello.

Ella gimió.

—Si no quieres decirme tu nombre, entonces dirás el mío entre gemidos, niña —le susurró al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. —y que no se te olvide. Soy Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura volteó, dispuesta a seguir con ese juego hasta el final, pero el grito de Temari le paró.

— ¡PERVERTIDO!

Preocupada dejo a Itachi, cogiendo su ropa y salió del probador para ver qué pasaba con Temari.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura se fue a buscar lo que quería, Temari hizo lo mismo. Estuvo buscando por toda la tienda algo que la satisfaciera, ignorando los guiños de los hombres al mirar su cuerpo con morbo.

Detestaba eso, ella jugaba con los hombres cuando quisiera y con quien quisiera, no tenían porque obligarla a responder a sus vulgares coqueteos.

Cogió una blusa al azar, de color melón y paso al probador.

Estaba tan concentrada en quitarse su vestido negro, dejando que las mangas y parte de la tela resbalaran hasta su cintura, no iba a quitarse por completo el vestido, no con esos pervertidos por afuera.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Shikamaru se quedo mudo al ver a la chica mirarle con los labios entreabiertos, sorprendida, sus ojos vagaron con rapidez por el cuerpo de la rubia, deteniéndose en sus pechos generosos, cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje negro. Sabía que debía cerrar la puerta e irse rápidamente, más por la expresión asesina en los ojos de la chica al salir de la sorpresa.

Pero no pudo moverse.

Temari se subió el vestido rápidamente y alzó la mano, cruzándole la cara de una bofetada.

— ¡PERVERTIDO!

Shikamaru retrocedió, frotándose la mejilla por el dolor, la rubia si le había dado un golpe bien fuerte, fulminó con la mirada a Chouji que estaba riéndose por lo ocurrido.

Apenas y logró entender los gritos de la chica.

—Problemática —masculló.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste? —gritó Temari indignada.

—Te dijo problemática —intervino Sakura con una sonrisita.

Temari alcanzó a ver como un hombre pelinegro salía del probador donde había estado su amiga. Alzó las cejas, Sakura trabajaba en sus misiones demasiado rápido.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru —siguió la pelirosa, divertida al notar la mano de Temari bien dibujada sobre la mejilla del Nara —Temari es un poco impulsiva.

— ¡El me espió! —exclamó Temari.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—No te espié, fue un accidente.

—Pero no dejaste de verme.

—Problemático —murmuró al no poder contradecir eso.

Sakura rió.

—Ya Temari, déjalo pasar, vámonos.

—Está bien, Sakura.

Mirando con desagrado al Nara, la rubia de cuatro coletas caminó a dejar la blusa que no compraría en su lugar. Sakura se dispuso a seguirla, pero Itachi se lo impidió, sujetándola del brazo.

— ¿Sakura? —Repitió mirándola sin creérselo — ¿Sakura Haruno?

La pelirosa sonrió con inocencia.

—Un placer conocerte, I-ta-chi-_kun_

Riendo para sí misma ante la expresión de perplejidad del Uchiha, la Haruno fue a pagar su top.

Definitivamente disfrutaría todo eso.

.

.

.

Gai y Lee comenzaron a caminar de manos por toda Konoha, al perder una puesta que hicieron contra Tenten. Al ver a su maestro y su compañero desaparecer, la castaña volvió su mirada hacia Neji.

El alzó las cejas unos milímetros como único acto.

— ¿No dices nada, Neji?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —farfulló con indiferencia.

Tenten frunció el ceño.

—No sé, tal vez un "eres grandiosa Tenten" o "Uau, te has vuelto muy fuerte"

Neji resopló.

La castaña soltó una risita.

—Claro, olvide que estaba hablando con el genio cubito de hielo del clan Hyuga.

—…

El ojiperla cerró los ojos, no entendía la actitud de Tenten, antes siempre le halagaba, le ayudaba a entrenar y muchas cosas más, pero ahora esa actitud fría y sarcástica le estaban molestando demasiado, parecía que lo hacía a propósito, como si estuviera buscando algo y no entendía que.

_Ya caerás, _se dijo Tenten con satisfacción al verle cerrar los ojos, sabía que hacia eso cuando pensaba fijamente en la solución de algún problema o cuando estaba seriamente confundido. Y sabía que estaba pensando en su actitud, con los años había aprendido muy bien a interpretar los gestos de las personas, era lo que una Kunoichi debía saber, cuando iban como espías a lugares enemigos normalmente se disfrazaban de prostitutas, sirvientas o aldeanas y tenían que saber interpretar muy bien su papel, además de que debían intuir y descifrar todo los códigos o claves que hablaban delante de ellas.

Hacer eso era sumamente fácil con Neji, aparte de que lo conocía, a diferencia del resto ella estuvo con sus compañeros más de un año antes de que se fueran de Konoha y los conocía demasiado.

Porque no habían cambiado nada.

Sin hacer ruido caminó hasta donde estaba Neji, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol. Se veía muy guapo. Ocultando su chakra y su presencia por completo la morena se inclinó sobre el Hyuga, con cuidado de no chocar contra él. Una sonrisa maliciosa bailoteó en sus labios al tenerle tan cerca, sus rostros apenas estaban separados por unos milímetros.

Y al igual que hizo horas atrás, entreabrió los labios y sopló suavemente.

— ¿Tenten, que….?

Neji había abierto los ojos con brusquedad al sentir aquel soplo en su cara, y cuando lo hizo se topo con su compañera a unos milímetros de ella, cuando casi grito los labios rellenos y suaves de Tenten chocaron contra su boca y rindiéndose ante la sed que despertó esos labios, Neji le cogió de la cintura con brusquedad y la echo sobre el suelo.

Sus manos rápidamente recorrieron la cintura de Tenten, hundiéndose en los muslos de la chica, mientras la besaba casi con necesidad, con hambre y deseo. Ella por su parte arqueó la espalda al sentir que Neji comenzaba a depositar besos húmedos en su cuello. Alzó las manos y acaricio el cabello castaño y largo del Hyuga, moviendo la cabeza y dejándole besarla con más profundidad.

—N…Neji —gimió al sentir como él comenzaba a abrir su blusa.

Con el movimiento entre ambos, sus moñitos mal amarrados se soltaron, permitiendo que su suave y brilloso cabello se desparramara sobre el suelo, dándole al Hyuga la imagen más erótica que podía ver, a Tenten en el suelo, con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos y rojos del beso, y algunos mechones pegados a su frente por el sudor.

Deseaba mucho a su compañera, desde que la vio horas atrás.

Tenten…

Tenten…

_Neji ¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos? Así podrás mejorar, sé que no soy muy buena, pero te puedo ayudar._

_La chica de casi trece años le regalo una sonrisa sincera y bonita. Se encogió de hombros, mientras activaba su Byakugan y comenzaba a esquivar los kunais que le mandaba la morena._

—_Por algo te llaman genio, eh —rió suavemente cuando terminaron el entrenamiento — ¿vamos a comer?_

—_Hmm_

—_Ay, Neji, debes ser un poco más comunicativo —le regaño._

El recuerdo le devolvió a la realidad con brusquedad. Esa no era Tenten, por lo menos no la que él conocía, había cambiado demasiado e incluso aunque le gustara esos cambios, algo le decía que no eran buenos.

Se levantó del suelo sin decir nada y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar mientras de maldecía interiormente por su reacción.

— ¿Neji? —Tenten se levantó del suelo confusa.

Él no contestó.

— ¿Neji? —Insistió siguiéndole — ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

El Hyuga la miró con furia, y a grandes zancadas se le acercó de nuevo y la sujetó por los hombros bruscamente, zarandeándola.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Neji? —se quejó la morena, casi sollozando ante el rechazo —Me lastimas.

—Esto no significo nada. ¡Nada, entiendes! —La soltó mirándola con ira — ¡Fue un error, solo fue eso! Esto no volverá a pasar, se acabó.

Se fue rápidamente para no seguir escuchando los sollozos de Tenten. Cuando lo vió desaparecer, la morena se limpió las lágrimas fingidas con aburrimiento y se alisó el cabello. El rechazo le dio igual, era obvio que el genio Hyuga no iba a caer en la primera.

—Te equivocas, Neji —susurró para sí misma, sonriendo con frialdad y sarcasmo —esto es solo el principio.

Y de que se iba a divertir torturándolo era un hecho.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí está el capi ^^, 18 hojas de Word.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría responder a los reviews pasados pero tengo el tiempo limitado, realmente lo siento, tengo tantos fics que actualizar, si lo sé, culpa mía… **_**¬¬….**

_**Pero tengan la seguridad de que todos me encantaron. ^^**_

_**Prometo responder los próximos, aunque tenga que desvelarme.**_

_**Sin mas, me despido.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Detrás de la Venganza

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Detrás de la Venganza**_

* * *

En la venganza, el más débil siempre es el más feroz —Honoré de Balzac

* * *

.

_Hinata alzó la mirada cuando vio entrar a Sakura a su cuarto. _

_Estaban alistando las cosas para irse de ahí, y empezar la misión que Chiyome-sensei les acababa de dar en Konoha, tenían que ponerse en camino con rapidez, la carta al Hokage ya había sido enviada, esa sería la última noche que pasarían allí, de hecho era una de ultimas que todas pasarían juntas._

_Suna era el objetivo de Temari y Matsuri y solo ellas que eran de esa aldea podían ocuparse de eso. Sus compañeras de las otras aldeas se ocuparían de las suyas, cada una a su propia aldea, eso era lo que había dicho Chiyome._

—_Hinata, ¿podemos hablar? —le preguntó._

_Formó una sonrisa y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella en la cama, justo estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en sus mochila. La dejo al lado de su cama y volteó para ver a Sakura. Ella estaba muy seria, bueno siempre fue seria desde que le paso _eso_…_

— _¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? —inquirió._

_La chica suspiró._

—_Sabes lo que vamos hacer en Konoha._

—_Claro._

—_Sabes que tu iras por Naruto._

—_C…Claro —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

—_Bueno ahí está el problema._

_Le miró sin entender, arqueando levemente sus finas cejas. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y prosiguió._

—_Hemos aprendido que el amor no existe. Que lo que sentimos por ellos solo fue pura atracción, puro gusto._

—_Lo sé. —contestó sin dudar._

—_Confió en ti y en todas, Hinata —le dijo con la misma seriedad de la que estaba haciendo gala —Pero también sé que será muy dificil, incluso aunque nos digamos lo contrario._

_Eso no necesitaba decírselo, ella lo sabía de antemano, sería muy dificil superar todo eso. Todo lo que habían pasado en Konoha, si no tuvieran recuerdos de ellos seria estupendamente fácil, les daría igual lo que les pasara y no dudarían en reducir la aldea a escombros rápidamente, pero….alguna vez a pesar de todo había sido su aldea, allí vivían personas que alguna vez fueron importantes en sus vidas, a pesar de que ahora guardaran bastante resentimiento._

_Todo sería más fácil si se pudieran arrancar el corazón y desechar todos sus sentimientos, pero no se podía, eran humanas y eso era algo que nunca cambiarían, asesinas a sangre fría, siempre ocultando todo lo que sentían._

_Lo cual no significaba que por eso dejarían de cumplir su misión, simplemente seria un reto más. Para ver que eso era lo que significaba ser Kunoichis, ya no podían dejarse llevar por emociones._

_Si sus familias tenían que morir, así seria._

—_Sé lo que piensas, Hinata —susurró Sakura mirando hacia la nada —pero no será fácil, por lo menos no al principio. Involucrarnos con las personas con las que alguna vez quisimos puede que los haga caer, o nos haga caer a nosotras junto a ellos. Es un arma de doble filo._

—_Lo haremos bien, Sakura — le dijo con serenidad —estaremos bien._

—_Eso espero de verdad, porque de no ser así, yo como líder de la misión tendré que verme en la obligación de recordarles quienes son, por las buenas….o por las malas —su tono fue algo duro y escalofriante en la parte final._

_Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, todo el odio que cargaba Sakura era muy palpable._

—_Sabes cómo es Naruto, Hinata. Siempre lleva alegría y confianza a todas partes, es como una luz muy brillante, por algo siempre lo admirabas, él es quien debe caer, no tu. No te enamores de él._

_Le frunció el ceño._

—_El amor no existe._

—_A veces, me pregunto…si eso es realmente cierto. _

—_Lo es._

—_Lo único que queremos es venganza, en la venganza el más débil siempre es el más fuerte. Funcionara, pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de no caer en nuestro propio juego, por que si no Chiyome no dudara ni un instante en acabar con nosotras junto a Konoha, Suna y todas las aldeas importantes._

_Los ojos perlas de Hinata se toparon un instante con los jades de Sakura y supo que estaba hablando en serio, que le estaba aconsejando y no ignoraría eso, si quería que Naruto la deseara y se peleara por ella, debía seducirlo, no enamorarlo. Incluso aunque negaran el amor, ante los ojos de los demás siempre existiría y por ese sentimiento traicionero e inexistente para ellas podía acabar sintiendo algo más que simple atracción por Naruto._

_Porque como decía Sakura, ese juego era un arma de doble filo, o ellas o ellos._

_._

Cuando dejó de correr, Hinata paró para descansar un momento. Sus mejillas ya habían recuperado su color normal, no las sentía calientes del sonrojo cuando "tropezó" y Naruto le ayudó. Aún recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Sakura, y claro que las iba a tener bien en cuenta.

Siempre decían que el amor y el deseo no llevaban el mismo camino. Ellas siempre que jugaban con los hombres los seducían, despertaban la lujuria y el deseo, mas no el "amor", a ellos debían seducirlos, no enamorarlos, porque si no todo se iría en su contra.

— ¡Hinata!

Kiba y Shino venían caminando en esa dirección, esta vez Akamaru estaba con el primero, el gran perro blanco ladró de felicidad cuando divisó la delicada figura de la Hyuga, fue el primero en llegar y se tiro sobre la chica, acabando los dos en el suelo, con el perro lamiendo de forma cariñosa la cara de sonrojada de Hinata.

Sus dos compañeros se apresuraron a ayudarla, quitando al enorme animal encima de ella, y levantándola. La aturdida chica recorrió rápidamente el tamaño del perro, la última vez que lo había visto siempre estaba sobre la cabeza de Kiba, ahora era Kiba quien montaba en él.

—A-Akamaru…h-has crecido bastante —susurró suavemente, acariciando de forma distraída su peluda cabeza, sonriendo con nostalgia ante los recuerdos que evocaban su mente cuando fue parte del equipo 8.

Pero se reprendió mentalmente ante lo que hacía, no debía pensar con nostalgia en eso.

— ¿A d-donde van?

Shino la evaluó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Kiba quiere comer dangos…. ¿vienes? —el chico tenía las manos en los bolsillos, su mirada penetrante tras los lentes le hicieron darse cuenta, de que para variar su comportamiento diferente estaba levantando sospechas.

Bueno, no es que le sorprendiera mucho. Desde que habían llegado a Konoha estuvieron comportándose diferente a como eran antes, o diferente a lo que deberían comportarse, no estaban fingiendo mucho, y es que con ellos era bien dificil fingir, y lo peor es que cuando lo hacían se daban cuenta rápidamente. Eso era muy peligroso. Se suponía que no debían llamar la atención y eso era precisamente lo primero que hicieron.

Suspiró.

—C-Claro, Shino-kun —sonrió tímidamente.

Kiba rió sin notar nada extraño, el solo se limitaba a ver a Hinata de otro modo, de un modo diferente al que le había visto antes, ignorando las indirectas de Shino sobre su nuevo carácter.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, mientras que Hinata y Shino se dedicaban a escuchar el monólogo de Kiba, él se preguntaba y se respondía a si mismo todo, sin necesidad de que sus compañeros respondieran. Hinata sonreía con timidez, y tartamudeaba cuando rara vez, Kiba le pedía su opinión, pero mientras fingía que lo escuchaba, los ojos perlas de Hinata se desviaron una fracción de segundo hacia el techo del edificio por donde pasaban, para ver con claridad como una sombra los seguía.

_Así que nos vigilan –pensó con bastante tranquilidad._

_._

_._

_._

Matsuri se removía en su asiento de impaciencia.

¿A qué hora pensaba llegar Temari?

Y además ¿Por qué coño tenía que ser ella la que se quedaba con Gaara?

Dirigió una mirada furtiva al Kazekage, que se mantenía sentado en la cama, con su ancha espalda apoyada en la cabecera y los ojos cerrados, igual que como se lo habían encontrado ella y Temari cuando llegaron. El pelirrojo no había mostrado ninguna reacción al ver a su hermana después de siete años, excepto un "Si estás aquí, ya no necesitare más ayuda de Konoha para regresar a Suna", a ella le había dirigido una mirada indiferente y había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

Era claro que Temari no iba a soportar mucho tiempo el silencio, por eso se fue, dejándola sola con una persona que no pronunciaba más de tres frases seguidas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, ahora entendía perfectamente a Tenten y Sakura, antes de que Chiyome lograra que dejaran de confiar en sus aldeas ellas siempre hablaron de sus compañeros, describiéndolos como personas inexpresivas que pese a todo apreciaban mucho. Antes, claro.

Se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos negros y oscuros como su corazón, recorrían el cuerpo de Gaara, la verdad no estaba nada mal, el único defecto era esa inexpresividad exasperante que le hartaba. Pero si pensaba bien las cosas, ella tendría que ser la que se encargara de Gaara, puesto que era imposible que Temari sedujera a su propio hermano.

Le daba asco solo de pensar en eso, puede que fueran bien…zorras cuando lo quisieran, pero tampoco iban a hacer eso.

Temari se encargaría de otros, ella seria quien tenía que ir contra Gaara y Kankuro, según lo que sabían, ellos dos ya tenían una buena relación de hermanos y ella tendría que destruir eso, cuando estuvieran en Suna, ella debía seducirlo y confundirlo, para que cuando regresaran a Konoha a una visita tanto Hinata como Sakura que habían captado la atención del pelirrojo lo confundieran mas. Así el rompería todos los tratos con el Hokage.

Aunque no sería nada fácil.

Primero que nada, debía dar el primer paso.

—Gaara-sama —llamó.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, y la miró interrogante sin cambiar su expresión.

La castaña se contuvo de gritar, no entendía cómo iba a lidiar con alguien que no decía nada, tenía que tener paciencia y eso no era exactamente su fuerte.

Aún así se controlo y armó una sonrisa convincente.

—Los ninjas de Konoha piensan hacerles una pequeña bienvenida a sus amigas y nos han invitado a Temari y a mí. Sera en la discoteca Konoha´s Club. ¿Quiere ir?

Vio irritada como el no contestaba nada.

—Tenten, Ino, Sakura y…Hinata estarán allí —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Bien —contestó en voz monótona, asintiendo.

Matsuri sonrió.

.

.

.

Pasaron horas antes de que pudieran reunirse en la casa que el Hokage les había dado, tenían cinco habitaciones, ellas eran seis, pero Matsuri y Temari no pertenecían allí, eran de Suna y por esa noche compartirían habitación, de todas maneras al día siguiente se irían a junto a Gaara a su aldea.

Tenten ladeó la cabeza cuando salió de la ducha, secándose el cabello y miró a las demás. Sakura, Hinata y Temari estaban concentradas en la televisión, Matsuri comía cereales de forma distraída en la mesa, e Ino estaba haciéndose la manicura. Aunque no entendía porque la rubia hacia eso, en cuanto se volvieran ninjas activas otra vez, la manicura perfecta que se hacia se arruinaría en dos segundos, de hecho seguro que se arruinaría cuando entrenara con sus compañeros en los siguientes días.

Bostezó.

—Nee…..chicas, ¿No hubiese sido mejor quedar con ellos mañana? Apenas hemos llegado hoy —se quejó.

Ino rió bajamente.

— ¿Y despreciar la invitación que se sintieron obligados a hacernos? Claro que no.

Sakura bufó.

—No sé qué te pasa, cerda, últimamente estás de muy mal humor.

—Es la verdad, ellos se sintieron obligados a hacernos una bienvenida, no fue porque quisieron, además fuiste tú la que dijiste donde nos encontraríamos, si van solo seria por compromiso.

Ninguna pudo contestar a eso.

Tenten se encogió de hombros, sabía que lo que decía su rubia amiga era cierto, como también que lo que decía Sakura era verdad, Ino venia comportándose de un modo extraño, huraña y tosca, a la defensiva.

—Dejen de pelear —dijo Matsuri bajamente. Sus ojos negros miraron a través de la ventana, al cielo de color naranja y rosa, estaba ya casi anocheciendo. — ¿Lo han notado, verdad?

Hinata miró también allí con indiferencia.

—Obviamente —respondieron las demás.

—Estan siendo cautelosos —murmuró Hinata —y la verdad que nos lo merecemos.

Sakura asintió.

—Tendremos que hacer que confíen en nosotras de nuevo, y rápido. Porque si no, nos descubrirán.

Tenten fue a la ventana, y se apoyo de forma casual, revolviéndose con cuidado los mechones de cabello castaño que caían en su frente, sobre sus ojos y mirando de forma distraída al cielo, pero sus ojos observaron con demasiada rapidez que había siete ANBUS vigilándolas. Vaya, de verdad tenían que haber cometido demasiadas imprudencias para que las estuvieran vigilando de esa forma.

Cerró la ventana de forma suave y frunció los labios.

—Siete —dijo cuando todas se quedaron mirándolas.

La pelirosa hizo un sonidito de disgusto y subió el volumen de la televisión hasta casi dejarlas sordas, pero no se quejaron.

—Esto no me está gustando —comentó con sequedad —este era exactamente el problema, era obvio que ellos sospecharían si nos comportábamos de forma diferente, y tampoco es que podamos fingir mucho delante de ellos.

Temari la miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No se me ocurre nada. Pero tenemos que pensar en algo, chicas.

Las demás asintieron.

—Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que sean las nueve para irnos a la discoteca.

Las demás asintieron, Hinata tomó el control y bajo el volumen hasta modularlo para sus oídos, sabía que todas estaban pensando en una forma de despistarlos. Ninguno de sus compañeros eran tontos, tal vez un poco despistados, pero los que eran más observadores se habían dado cuenta de que había algo extraño en su comportamiento.

Y _tenían_ que encontrar alguna razón que las justificara. Si, ¿pero cuál?

.

.

.

El Konoha´s Club, era la discoteca más concurrida en Konoha, todos los días se llenaba de jóvenes a rebosar, jóvenes con las hormonas bien alborotadas, que buscaban desahogarse un rato y algo de compañía para pasar un momento _divertido. _Era un lugar muy exclusivo y elegante, con un aire de llamativo.

A las nueve en punto los antiguos novatos ingresaron, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeras, esperando encontrarlas o en todo caso buscar un lugar donde esperarlas. Las divisaron en la mesa mas…."llamativa" de todo el lugar.

Sasuke y Neji bufaron por eso, tenían que pasar a través de la bola de mujeres que se los estaban comiendo con la mirada, y que les lanzaban sonrisitas morbosas. En cuanto pasaran seguro intentarían meterles mano, eran bien descaradas.

—Problemático —suspiró Shikamaru.

Sakura que estaba riendo junto a Ino, que al parecer había recuperado el buen humor, levantó la mirada y la enfocó en ellos, una sonrisa linda se extendió por sus labios y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Ino, arqueando las cejas al ver su expresión molesta.

—Nada —contestó Kiba.

— ¿Sakura-chan, vamos a bailar? —exclamó Naruto al instante.

La pelirosa asintió sonriendo, y terminándose su bebida al instante. Kiba aprovechó y trato de sacar a bailar a Hinata, pero la peli azul se negó alegando que no se sentía cómoda bailando en un lugar así y el Inuzuka al final sacó a Ino. Shikamaru bostezó, mirando al techo sin interés, en la pista de baile también estaban Temari junto a Gaara, a quien había sacado a bailar a la fuerza.

Matsuri siguió bebiendo un rato junto a Tenten, hasta que dos chicos las sacaron a bailar. Hinata era la única que estaba sentada al lado de todos los chicos que habían quedado allí, y eran muchos, a través de sus pestañas, miró de forma tímida a sus compañeros.

Sasuke ya había pedido algo para beber, y le lanzaba miradas furtivas a una chica pelirroja que le guiñaba el ojo desde el otro extremo de local.

—Neji-niisan —murmuró Hinata suavemente.

El Hyuga relajó su expresión agria cuando miro a su prima con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hinata-sama?

Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Neji no contesto, miró con el ceño fruncido la dirección donde Tenten bailaba de un modo demasiado intimo y entusiasta con el bastardo que le había sacado, lo que más le jodia era que ella le lanzaba miraditas y se frotaba más contra el tipito ese.

—Si —mintió.

Hinata era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, Tenten les había contado todo y sabia que su primo estaba enojado, celoso no, solo tenía el ego masculino herido por que esperaba ver a Tenten llorando por su rechazo, no poniéndose a ligar con otro a las pocas horas. Los hombres eran tan predecibles.

—Que bien —le dijo tomando su bebida.

Shino intervino.

—Has cambiado mucho, Hinata. No has tartamudeado ni una sola vez en mientras hablabas con Neji.

Casi se atraganta, pero logro mantenerse serena y lamerse los labios antes de mirar al chico. Se le había olvidado el tartamudeo.

—C-Con n-niisan no tartamudeo —explicó.

—…—Shino se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a la pista de baile.

El silencio entre ellos era cada vez más incomodo, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, al parecer no solo Shino estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos si no también Shikamaru, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados cuando ella miraba a otro lado. De verdad, esperaba que a alguna se le ocurriera algo para acabar las sospechas.

—Sí que han cambiado —comentó Sasuke.

Hinata se sobresaltó.

— ¿Eh?

El Uchiha, la miró de arriba abajo con rapidez, demasiada porque sabía que Neji se enojaría por estar mirando demasiado a su prima, no es que le interesara mucho la opinión del Hyuga, pero no iba a meterse en problemas tan rápido por una mujer, mas si era una a la que nunca antes había prestado atención.

—Tenemos curiosidad, Hyuga. ¿Cuál fue el entrenamiento al que fueron sometidas?

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y la miraron, esperando una respuesta. Sabían que ella era la más fácil de embaucar, a la que podían sacar información con más rapidez que a las demás, porque seguía manteniendo ese carácter dócil y tímido. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica desapareció como por arte de magia, al igual que la timidez de su mirada.

—Lo siento, Uchiha-kun —dijo con indiferencia, tanto en la voz como en los ojos —pero es algo de lo que no voy a hablar. Es un asunto….

—…personal —repuso Sakura que acababa de llegar junto a Naruto.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se toparon con los fríos y furiosos del Uchiha, no hizo ningún gesto de burla o coqueteo, simplemente le miro con dureza, ella menos que nadie quería que se enteraran de todo lo que paso esos siete años con ellas.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata, mirándola de reojo, mientras Sakura pedía otra bebida y seguía sin romper contacto visual con Sasuke. La tensión enfrió el ambiente al instante y algunos comenzaron a irse, despidiéndose y alegando que ya era muy tarde. Neji y Sasuke se pararon para sacar a bailar a unas chicas que les estaban coqueteando desde hace un buen rato.

Al final solo quedaron ellos tres, sin decir nada.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —un chico de cabello marrón oscuro se le acerco a Sakura, y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa seductora.

Ella asintió, lamiéndose los labios y sonriéndole coquetamente. Naruto estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el gemido de sorpresa de Hinata le hizo volverse hacia ella, la chica acababa de volcarse la bebida sobre la blusa azul, la humedad había hecho que se pegara contra sus pechos y los resaltara más de lo normal.

Tragando en seco el rubio la miro fijamente.

Las mejillas de la Hyuga estaban rojísimas.

—S-Soy…t-t..tan t-torpe —murmuró tratando en vano de secarse su blusa.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata? —se apresuró a preguntar el rubio, acercándose más a ella, sin notar que sus rostros estaban a unos centimetros.

—S-Si.

Naruto levantó la mirada y se encontró mirando intensamente esos brillantes ojos perlas, llenos de tanta pena, como en el pasado, pero en medio del aturdimiento por tenerla tan cerca también pudo ver algo diferente, algo que no reconocía en esa mirada. Sus pensamientos sobre eso no duraron mucho, pues notó como Hinata comenzaba a hiperventilar fuertemente, podía sentir los latidos alocados de su corazón.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

¡Se suponía que le gustaba Sakura!

Pero se encontraba ahí, al lado de Hinata, sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos y sus labios alternadamente, deseando internamente que la distancia tan corta que los separaba desapareciera, porque el olor embriagador de lirios del cabello azul de ella lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

— ¿N-Na….N-Naruto-kun?

No esperaba que eso pasara tan rápido, no después de la interrupción de Sasuke en la mañana y el hecho de que hubiese sacado a bailar a Sakura momentos antes, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió como acortaba la distancia entre ellas y la besaba.

Al principio fue un tímido roce, que le transmitió un exquisito placer, tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, podía sentir como Naruto se acercaba mas, acomodándose y pasaba sus brazos de forma vacilante por su cintura, su contacto la hizo estremecer. Apenas y logró responder, estaba un poco aturdida, pero se sentía tan bien, como los labios expertos del rubio le hacían responderle cada vez con más intensidad.

Se sentía embriagado ante los suaves e incitadores labios de la chica, que le respondían con timidez y torpeza, ella llevo sus manos temblorosas al su cabello y lo despeino ligeramente, acariciándolo suavemente. Naruto le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior, algo sobresaltada abrió la boca y cuando sintió que le besaba con más profundidad por fin cedió al deseo de cerrar los ojos.

Normalmente nunca cerraba los ojos cuando besaba a alguien, pero no podía evitarlo.

Naruto aún seguía causándole muchas sensaciones, que porque más que quisiera arrancárselas del corazón, no podía.

_Estoy jugando con fuego –se lamentó._

.

.

.

Gimió una vez más.

El chico le mordió el cuello de forma sensual, respirando entrecortadamente y dejando besos húmedos en su cuello, soltó un sonido gutural cuando sintió como la estampo contra la pared, restregándole su erección contra su bajo vientre. Excitada y con los ojos jades nublados por el deseo movió sus caderas de forma sensual, incitadora contra su entrepierna.

Él gruño con satisfacción.

—Ahh….si…así —gimió Sakura de placer, arqueando la espalda al sentir como él paso sus manos por su trasero y la levantó del piso, rápidamente enredo sus piernas en su cadera, sonriendo de forma socarrona cuando él comenzó a simular penetraciones ante el choque de sus sexos a través de la ropa.

La música de la discoteca era alta y lograba ocultar sus gemidos, y estaban en la parte más oscura y desolada, aunque por ahí cerca algunas parejitas hacían lo mismo que ellos. Sakura siguió incitando al chico, lamiendo su cuello y entonces mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, vio como Sasuke miraba en esa dirección, con el Sharingan activado.

Le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Sabía que Sasuke estaba furioso, y lo estaba por que ella le coqueteaba de forma sutil o abierta desde la mañana y ahora estaba como si nada, era obvio que tenía el orgullo herido, que pensaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperándole como antes. Estaba bien loco si creía que eso podía suceder. Pero estaban yendo por buen camino, con el ego dañado seguro trataría de demostrarle que él era mejor.

Porque no, no confundía los celos con el ego dañado de un hombre, Sasuke la deseaba, eso lo tenía tan claro como el agua, pero el deseo y el "amor" no iban de la mano, él la deseaba, no la "amaba".

Entonces parpadeó cuando sintió que él estaba a su lado.

Raiko, el chico con el que se estaba divirtiendo tan placenteramente, se quedo quieto, sintiendo el aura oscura de Sasuke, soltó a Sakura al instante. Toda la excitación desapareció.

—Lárgate —le gruñó el Uchiha.

El chico desapareció en un parpadeo. Sakura rió cínicamente, aplaudiendo de forma burlona a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué te pasa, _Sasuke-kun_? Me espantaste al idiota.

— ¿Idiota? Pensé que era él que estaba a punto de follarte como la zorra que estás demostrando ser.

Sakura enarcó las cejas de forma divertida, sin ofenderse, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Había recibido insultos más fuertes que esos antes, claro que siempre se encargaba de que no volvieran a decir una palabra más en contra de ella, pero con Sasuke era diferente, aún no podía matarlo, estropearía todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes el orgullo herido? ¿Pensaste que iba a suplicar por ti? Claro que no, soy libre, no tengo compromisos con nadie, y puedo follar con quien se me pegue la reverenda gana, mi vida personal o intima no tendría porque interesarte.

—Hmp. —la miró con furia palpable, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Solo eso sabes decir? —se mofó con malas pulgas, la verdad Sasuke le había espantado al idiota de turno y necesitaba pasar un rato con alguien, Raiko la había dejado excitada.

Di media vuelta para irse, pero sintió que Sasuke la cogió del brazo con firmeza y la lanzó contra la pared con bastante fuerza, gimió, pero esta vez de dolor. Las manos de Sasuke se introdujeron con demasiada brusquedad en la blusa rosa que llevaba.

— ¿Q-Que estás haciendo? —preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke le sonrió cínicamente.

—Tratándote como la zorra que eres —contestó con bastante frialdad. Y la beso con brusquedad, sin nada de paciencia, mordiéndole el labio con bastante fuerza pues ella hacía esfuerzos para soltarse hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Sakura gimoteó, forcejeó al instante, no le gustaba la fuerza ni brusquedad que estaba usando el Uchiha, no le gustaba nada, si bien era cierto que era un completa perra cuando tenía que serlo y se había acostado con cientos de hombres, siempre había sido bajo su voluntad, en ningún momento la trataron con brusquedad y rudeza, no le desgarraban la ropa como estaba haciendo Sasuke, o como….

…._esa vez_.

Los labios de Sasuke pasaron a su cuello, mordiéndole sin delicadeza, y pasando sus manos ahora a sus muslos, alzando la pequeña falda y acariciándole las piernas.

—No —murmuró empezando a jadear del miedo —N-No.

Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso, siguió besándola, acariciándola, mordiéndola contra su voluntad, con bastante brusquedad y fiereza, con inexpresividad, con burla.

—N-N…No —Sakura comenzó a forcejear más fuertemente, conforme las caricias frías y fieras del azabache comenzaban a traerle recuerdos olvidados desde hace años, recuerdos que había logrado casi superar gracias a sus amigas, recuerdos que alguna vez la habían destrozado y roto su alma — ¡N-No, para! ¡SUELTAME!

Lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos jades, que veían con puro miedo a Sasuke, que había retrocedido ante la fuerza con la que le empujo y respiraba entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo huraño — ¿No es eso lo que te gusta?

Se mordió la lengua para no sollozar, pero supo que él había notado el miedo en su mirada y el temblor que comenzaba sacudir su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Se abrazo a sí misma, tratando de recuperar el control, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el dolor. ¿Por qué había recordado_ eso_?

—N-No….t-te acerques a mí.

Corrió en dirección a la barra con rapidez, dejando a Sasuke bastante confundido por su actitud temerosa, instantes antes se había comportado como una cualquiera en toda regla y ahora estaba escapando de él.

¿Qué le pasaba?

.

.

.

Hinata rompió el beso con Naruto cuando sintió el chakra de Sakura bastante alterado. El rubio respiró de forma entrecortada y le miró sin saber que decir, de no haber sido por Sakura, Hinata estaría en las mismas condiciones, intentando decirle algo, pero ahora no era momento de eso.

La mirada de todas se poso en la figura de su amiga, que corría de forma temblorosa a la barra y pedía algo fuerte.

—L-Lo s-siento, N-Naruto-kun —se levantó de forma bastante abrupta y fue a la carrera donde estaba Sakura.

El rubio se quedo mirando embelesado como la figura delicada de la Hyuga se acercaba a su compañera. ¿Por qué la había besado? Además, frunció el ceño ¿Por qué se había ido?

.

.

.

—Sakura —dijeron Tenten, Ino, Matsuri, Hinata y Temari apareciendo al lado de ella, todas habían dejado botados a sus parejas, la prioridad eran sus amigas.

La pelirosa saltó en su sitio, derramando parte de su bebida al suelo, y poniendo el vaso en la barra de nuevo, advirtieron instantáneamente que temblaba y se alisaba y bajaba la falda corta para taparse las piernas, como si temiera que alguien le estuviera mirando.

Pero, si eso era exactamente lo que quería.

—Sakura —Hinata levantó la mano vacilante para tocarle el brazo.

—Frentona —Ino le sonrió de forma burlona — ¿Acaso no lo dejaste satisfecho y te le dijo?

Se burlaba como siempre, esperando la respuesta de enojo de su amiga, respuesta que no llego nunca. La chica no dijo nada, se limito a tratar de sonreír, pero un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? —exigió Ino borrando su sonrisa y poniéndose seria al instante.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, intentando en vano calmarse, cuando esos recuerdos la acechaban de nuevo no había forma de deshacerse de ellos hasta que Matsuri le ayudara, hasta que borrara el dolor y solo quedara el odio. El odio por el bastardo que le arruino la vida, el odio y el deseo de vengarse de todo los hombres, su razón detrás de la venganza, la razón que también movía a sus amigas.

Porque detrás de su venganza, había mucho más.

.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Realmente me alegraron mucho, lamento la tardanza pero estuve de viaje y la inspiración se me fue T^T. Creo que ya volvió, eso creo, pero bueno, espero que este capi les guste, como ya ven la aldea no confía en ellas plenamente, ni sus compañeros, pero pronto pasara algo que hará que "entiendan" porque se comportan así, y entonces podrán seducirlos sin tener detrás de ellas a los ANBUS. **_

_**Pronto harán su aparición otra vez, Kushina y Minato. Y también saldrá Mikoto, no estoy segura si en el próximo capi o todavía después.**_

_**Naruto y Hinata se besaron…Kyahhhh *.***_

_**Bueno ya no les molesto más.**_

_**A responder reviews.**_

_**ziotzae: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, si cada vez se pone mejor ^.^ La pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto por Sakura y Hinata se acerca cada vez mas. Aunque tienen pequeñas complicaciones con la vigilancia pero pronto se los sacaran de encima. Espero que te guste este capi. Besos.

_**Namikaze Rock: **_Como siempre gracias por tu review, si Neji tardara un poco en caer, pero lo hará XD, sobre tu duda, estuve pensándomelo seriamente y decidí que no, coquetearan, se besaran y tendrán escenas subiditas de tonos con otros, claro que Hinata no mucho, pero ninguna se acostara con otro que no sea con el que se van a quedar al final. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Rociio uzumaki: **_Gracias por tu review, si, fue un gran trabajo, pero merece la pena ^^, espero que haya gustado este capi, gracias por leer.

_**KiraSora-Chan: **_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sin la muerte de los padres de Naruto, Obito y el clan Uchiha todo será un poco más divertido. A mí también me agrada ver como las chicas van hacerles ver que ellas son fuertes y bonitas. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

_**ana-gaara: **_Gracias por tu comentario. ^o^, si la actitud de Hinata es un poco diferente por los años que pasaron, pero ahora puede hacer frente a su padre ^^, la vez pasada Naruto no pudo besarla, pero esta vez sí *.*. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

_**Alexa Hiwatari: **_gracias por tu comentario. Lamento si no te gusto mucho la actitud de Itachi, pero siempre he leído su carácter asi en los fics y me acostumbre, tratare de mejorarlo u.u, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Besos

_**hitoki-chan: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Besos.

_**MitorOlas: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo, besos.

_**Emiita: **_Gracias por tu capitulo. Claro que las buscaron, pero la razón por la que creen lo contrario por el momento es un misterio ^^, pero ten la seguridad de que ellos si los aprecian. Chiyome fue la que las confundió. Menos mal que te gusto el capi pasado, no me gusto nada el SasuHina, pero habrá un poquito. Sobre el príncipe azul, yo tampoco sé donde esta XD, si lo encuentro te lo digo XD.

_**Jan di-chan: **_Gracias por tu comentario. De verdad me da gusto que te que te agradara el capi pasado. Por cierto tu fic "los rumores de Hinato" me gusto un monton ^.^ besos

_**poison girl 29: **_Si, tienes razón, ellos sospechan y si, los planes se le van a salir un poco de las manos, por cierto gracias por tus recomendaciones, leí un fic de GaaHina de Diosa Luna, me gusto bastante, y me ha ayudado un poco, aunque por el momento no se verá nada de GaaHina, será mas adelante.

_**hinata-tsuki: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Si, Sakura va revolotear el clan Uchiha, XD. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

_**Rocio Hyuga: **_Gracias por tu comentario ^^, espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos.

_**hinata-sama198: **_Gracias por el review, no te preocupes cuando haya leve SasuHina aviso. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

_**tsukimine12: **_Gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por tus sugerencias. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos.

_**Sabaku No Kuraii: **_Gracias por tu review ^^, si, el SasuHina nunca me ha parecido muy razonable, pero hay algunas a la que les gusta u.u, a mi por lo menos no, así que aquí habrá poco, pero bien poquitito. Te dejaría matar a Chiyome XD, pero ya no habría antagonista XD. Hanabi no será mala en este fic, solo esta aturdida por la forma de ser de su hermana que no dijo nada y si a mí también me gusta con Konohamaru. Espero que cuando termines "nueva generación" y "nuestro futuro" subas esa historia que dices, siendo tuya seguro que será bien interesante, espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

_**JayLopez: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sí, que los hombres se preparen para que lo les espera. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos.

_**Uchihajun: **_Gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te guste este capi. Besos.

_**Heero Kusanagi: **_Gracias por tu review, No, Sasuke no se meterá mucho con Hinata, ahí estará Naruto para impedirlo *-*, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Shinobu-Hyuga: **_Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que este también. Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Besos.

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Me sorprendió algo verte por aquí, pero también me alegro que te gustara la historia lo suficiente para comentar ^^ y espero que siga gustándote conforme avance el fic. Si, los hombres son unos pervertidos, pero asi los queremos XD, y también ellas. No habrá mucho SasuHina, esa pareja no es de mi agrado pero es necesario un poco. Si, a mí también me gusta mucho "Los rumores de Hinato" espero seguir viéndote por aquí, o más bien leyéndote XD, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Besos.

_**Aniyasha: **_Oh, gracias por tu comentario. ^^, me hace feliz que te guste, y también a los demas

_**Gatinix: **_Aquí está la conti, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste. Besos.

_**Hinako uzumaki hyuga: **_Gracias por tu review, entiendo lo de la uni, lo primero son los estudios u.u, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Besos.

_**yakumo . snake: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Pronto, pronto se verá como Hinata y Sakura comenzaran a arruinar la amista de Naruto y Sasuke, pero primero deben quitar las sospechas sobre ellas. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**De verdad disculpen la demora**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y me manden sus reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Prohibido Llorar

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Prohibido Llorar**_

* * *

El dolor silencioso es el más funesto —Jean Baptiste Racine

* * *

.

_Repiqueteó sus dedos sobre la superficie lisa y dura de la mesa. La verdad no tenía mucha paciencia, nunca la tuvo, si alguna vez aguanto a Sasuke, fue porque lo amaba, si, lo amaba, ya se le había pasado el enojo por lo ocurrido en la aldea, cuando vieron como ellos se burlaban de ellas._

_Tal vez era masoquista, pero como decían el deseo nos lleva a amar lo que no hará sufrir, Sasuke Uchiha le había hecho sufrir mucho, pero también tuvo sus momentos lindos, como cuando la salvo de esos ninjas de la hierba cuando intentaron quitarles el pergamino en el examen chunin, con quien normalmente descargaba su furia era con Naruto, ella nunca había tenido paciencia y el rubio tenía todo lo necesario para sacarla de sus casillas en dos segundos._

_Hinata a su lado, mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, como siempre. Triste._

_Las demás estaban igual, excepto Matsuri, a ella no le había afectado en nada, su familia había muerto cuando era una niña, asesinada delante de sus ojos, así que nunca considero a Suna realmente un hogar, no cuando sus padres murieron allí, siempre obedecía fielmente todas las ordenes de Chiyome._

—_Konoha y Suna tienen que pagar por lo que les han hecho —les decía la mujer con sequedad —tienen que demostrarles que son fuertes._

— _¿Y para demostrárselo tenemos que traicionarlos? —cuestiono ya harta y parándose._

—_Sakura…—Hinata tomo la parte baja de su vestido para hacerla retroceder, pero con toda la paciencia que reunió logro soltarse del agarre de la Hyuga. Hinata pensaba igual que ella, joder, todas pensaban igual que ellas, pero ninguna se atrevía a decir nada._

_Le miró con desafío brillando en sus ojos jades. No dejaría que esa mujer terminara de envenenarlas. Incluso aunque de verdad las consideraran un estorbo, no podía dejar de pensar que allí vivían su familia, no solo sus padres, también el equipo 7…o lo que quedaba de él._

— _¿Tienes alguna objeción, Sakura? —inquirió su maestra con una nota de dureza en su voz._

_Tragándose sus nervios y miedo asintió._

—_No atacare a Konoha, es mi hogar a pesar de todo._

—_Un hogar que te dio la espalda, que te tacho de inútil, que…._

_Ino se paró fulminándola con la mirada — ¡Basta! No tiene derecho a seguir diciendo eso, puede que nuestros compañeros hayan dicho eso, pero no todo Konoha es así._

_Un brillo de burla apareció en los ojos lilas de la Kunoichi._

— _¿En serio?_

_Temari dudó._

—_Sí, ellas tienen razón, no tiene por qué seguir con esto. Ya entendimos que debemos ser verdaderos ninjas, pero deje de ponernos en contra de nuestras aldeas._

_Hinata murmuró un bajo:_

—_P…P-Por favor….d-deje de decir todo eso._

—_Sakura tiene toda la razón, a pesar de ser ahora nuestra maestra no tiene derecho a decir eso. Konoha es nuestro hogar, como Suna lo es de Temari y Matsuri. Son nuestras aldeas, y siempre las defenderemos. —Intervino Tenten con fiereza. —que nuestros compañeros de equipo nos tachen de débiles no significa que la aldea tenga que hacer lo mismo._

_Chiyome miró a Sakura, concentrándose en ella más que en todas, fue la primera en hablar sobre todo eso, y si necesitaba que cambiaran para el bien de su plan, entonces la primera en cambiar debía ser Sakura, con ella lograría que las demás le obedecieran. Así que siguió metiendo cizaña y como supuso, Sakura siguió defendiendo a Konoha con todo._

—_Muy bien si tanto amas a tu despreciable aldea, vete de aquí —le dijo tirándole un pergamino —completa esa misión y te puedes ir…estarás feliz, ¿no? Esa misión lo hacer por Konoha._

_La chica de catorce años se mostro sorprendida al principio, pero luego sin dudar salió para hacer la misión, prometiéndoles a sus amigas que haría lo que fuere para ayudarlas a salir de allí también, ya que Chiyome no quiso que nadie le acompañara, a diferencia de la mayoría de veces. Si tanto quería irse, pues que hiciera la misión sola, sería su castigo por osar desafiarla._

_._

_Ino se mordió el labio, preocupada. Hinata preparó la cena con angustia, Sakura había partido el día anterior a las seis de la tarde y ya eran casi las ocho de la noche…. ¿Por qué no regresaba? Ya estaban demasiado preocupadas, normalmente cuando demoraba mandaba mensajes diciendo la razón y cuándo llegaría, pero esta vez nada, y estaban seguras de que no iría a Konoha sin antes avisarles._

_Eran las nueve cuando Chiyome les ordeno traerla._

— _¿Traerla? —Titubeó Ino con miedo — ¿Por qué nos dejas ir?_

— _¿Es que no estan preocupadas?_

_Temari le miró con sequedad._

—_Normalmente nunca nos dejas._

—_Siempre dices que debemos volver solas, aunque esta es la primera vez que Sakura va a una misión sola —dijo Matsuri recelosa._

_Hinata asintió intranquila._

—_Siempre d-dejas que v-volvamos solas…._

_Y era verdad, incluso aunque demoraran semanas, Chiyome no permitía que fueran a buscar a sus amigas, no las dejaba, siempre tenían que llegar solas, incluso aunque estuvieran al borde de la muerte, por eso les extraño la repentina amabilidad de la mujer._

—_Si no se van en diez minutos, cambiare de opinión y si Sakura no vuelve entonces será culpa vuestra._

_Tenten gruñó._

_No necesitaron más. Salieron de la su refugio y después de que les dijera donde había mandado a la pelirosa, las cinco fueron a buscarla. Entonces la encontraron…._

_Fue algo que nunca pudieron borrar de su memoria, el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba, los golpes, moretones….lo que le habían hecho….llorando y gritando cuando se le acercaron._

_Lloraron de la impotencia, del odio que sintieron por lo que le hicieron, porque acababan de destrozarla no solo mentalmente, si no también físicamente._

_Todo por esa maldita discusión, si nunca hubieran desafiado a Chiyome…. ¡Todo por Konoha! Por defender esa aldea que no se preocupaba por ellas. ¡Por Konoha habían violado a Sakura! Por Konoha, ellos tenían la culpa, todo por la aldea._

_Desde ese día dejaron de protestar completamente, solo concentrándose en la forma de ayudar a su amiga, no volvieron a discutir ni por Konoha ni ninguna otra aldea. Sakura había sufrido las consecuencias de eso y no estaban dispuestas a que algo así volviera a pasar. Ese día el odio de ellas se concentro en los hombres y en Konoha._

_Por Konoha, Sakura había pagado un precio muy caro_

_._

_._

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Hinata se levantó de su cama, bostezó, algo cansada. La noche anterior habían salido de la discoteca casi a las doce de la noche y eso que, hubieran salido más tarde de no ser por lo ocurrido a Sakura, aún le preocupaba mucho eso. La pelirosa les había pedido en un sollozo bajo que la sacaran de allí y claro que no dudaron ni un segundo en hacerlo, ignorando el llamado de los demás.

Incluso se olvidó del beso con Naruto, lo de la bebida derramada en su blusa fue a propósito para dejar que Sakura se fuera, sabía perfectamente que Naruto protestaría al instante y como Sakura al parecer se veía con ganar de irse con el chico, y ella tenía que avanzar algo con el rubio pues le pareció lo adecuado.

Se llevo la mano a los labios, tocándolos suavemente, sentía las mejillas rojas, el recuerdo de los labios de Naruto aún estaba fresco y se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que cerró los ojos cuando lo besó, no debería hacer eso.

Si cerraba los ojos se dejaría llevar por sentimientos que se suponía no existían más en su corazón.

—Naruto —suspiró de forma resignada.

Sakura tenía razón, si no se andaba con cuidado la que caería seria ella, volvería a sentir cosas más profundas por él y lo peor de todo es que no sería correspondida, aquel beso no significo nada para él, de eso estaba segura, y es que Naruto seguía enamorado de Sakura y eso era algo que sería muy dificil eliminar.

Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche. Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Tenía que bañarse rápidamente para preparar el desayuno, ella era siempre la que hacia eso, sus amigas siempre tenían pereza en preparar la comida y cuando lo hacían normalmente no les salía muy bien, por eso ella llevaba la responsabilidad de alimentar a todas, y tenía que hacerlo rápido porque ese día se irían Temari y Matsuri a Suna junto al Kazekage, y no tendrían noticias en un buen tiempo.

Después de que salió de la ducha, tendió su cama, se puso un vestido de color lavanda hasta por debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas bajas, dos ganchitos sosteniendo dos finos mechones de cabello a cada lado. Y con pasos suaves, para no despertar a nadie abrió las habitaciones de cada una, para verificar que todo fuera bien, cuando llegó a la habitación de Sakura se quedó parada unos minutos, esperando pacientemente a que no pasara nada.

—N…No —se tensó cuando vio a la pelirosa fruncir las cejas y removerse intranquila bajo las sabanas —N…N…o.

Pero nada pasó, así que decidiendo que no pasaría nada de lo que debiera preocuparse, principalmente porque si la noche anterior tuviera consecuencias para Sakura, sería muy malo para ellas si Matsuri se iba sin solucionarlo.

Tomo las llaves de la casa y algo de dinero y salió para comprar las cosas para preparar el desayuno, no tenían nada porque la casa había estado vacía cuando se las dieron y apenas llegaron el día anterior y no tuvieron tiempo para nada. A mitad de camino sintió como dos ANBUS la seguían, decidiendo que eso no debería preocuparle siguió comprando lo que necesitaba.

Cuando ya tenía todo se disponía a irse cuando un grito le hizo pararse.

— ¡Hinata!

Reconoció instantáneamente la chillona voz de Naruto, aún no estaba preparada para encontrarle después de lo sucedido anoche, pero preparada o no, no podía perder esa oportunidad. Volteó con una dulce y fingida sonrisa en su rostro, cuando sus miradas se encontraran sintió como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, afortunadamente esa reacción seguía igual que en el pasado.

Cuando Naruto llegó hasta donde estaba ella, parecía algo incomodo.

—Y…Yo…este —Naruto se rascó la nuca, como si esperara a que alguien viniera y le salvara de ese apuro, o que Hinata dijera algo para romper el silencio incomodo.

La Hyuga bajó la mirada, antes de susurrar:

— ¿P-Pasa…a-algo, N-Na….Naruto-kun?

—Eh…—la mirada azul del rubio se enfocó en las bolsas que Hinata llevaba en sus manos, con rapidez se las quitó y las cogió. —Te acompaño a tu casa, `ttebayo —dijo enérgicamente y sonriendo.

—Y…Yo….etto…c-claro.

Caminaron en silencio, ni siquiera Naruto dijo nada, Hinata por su parte estaba preguntándose mentalmente que hacia Naruto levantado tan temprano, mientras ellas estuviesen de vacaciones, ellos también lo estarían y aún no se reunirían a entrenar hasta la tarde, quiso preguntar pero prefirió callarse. Cuando finalmente llegaron, con timidez Hinata le ofreció prepararle algo.

No le haría mal seguir lentamente con sus planes.

Naruto depositó las bolsas de compras de Hinata en la mesa de la cocina y observó embobado como la chica con las mejillas con un adorable sonrojo se ponía un delantal de color de color rosa con una flor en medio. Hinata un poco nerviosa, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, había demorado media hora en las comprar, y las chicas no demorarían en levantarse, aunque con la mirada de Naruto clavada en su espalda apenas se podía concentrar.

—Te ves bien, dattebayo —le dijo minutos después.

Hinata se lamió los labios.

—G…G-Gracias —tartamudeó sonriéndole tímidamente. Aun preparando el desayuno se las arregló para asegurarse de que Naruto no perdiera de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. Comenzó a tararear una canción entre dientes, con suavidad y moviendo su cuerpo de forma sugerente y delicada.

El rubio trató de mirar a otra parte, pero por mas que se esforzó no pudo dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su amiga, y es que, joder, era un hombre y no podía dejar de mirar que Hinata se había desarrollado muy bien, muchos mejor que todas sus compañeras, y eso que Sakura había mejorado bastante, supuso que con el entrenamiento fue que tuvo mejor cuerpo que antes, por que Sakura-chan antes era un poco plana. Tenía diecinueve años y las hormonas alborotadas y encima tenía que ver a Hinata de esa forma tan dulce y sensual, como si fueran casados y ella le estuviera preparando la comida, sus ojos no dejaban de seguir el movimiento de sus caderas.

¿Es que lo hacía a propósito?

Esta torturándole. Y aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso que le dio la noche anterior, del cual no habían hecho mención, él principalmente porque lograría incomodarla y tal vez se desmayaría como en el pasado. Aunque para lo tímida que él pensaba que era, Hinata tenía un comportamiento muy distinto al que debería tener después de haberse besado, no parecía muy incómoda. Trató de dejar de pensar en eso, se suponía que quería conquistar a Sakura y en cambio había besado a Hinata. ¿Cómo vería a Sakura a la cara?

No podía tener el cinismo de hacer eso, lastimaría a Hinata. Se sentía como basura, no podía tratar de conquistar a Sakura, si seguía deseando de esa forma a Hinata, no podía jugar con las dos.

Justo en ese momento algo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—En un momento estará listo, N-Naruto-kun —le dijo con suavidad al tiempo que le regalaba una adorable sonrisa.

Asintió.

La chica volvió su atención a la comida, cogiendo los platos para servir, estaba segura que las demás no demorarían ya más. Y entonces sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura desde atrás. Jadeó sorprendida cuando sintió la respiración de Naruto en su cuello, temblando inconscientemente respiro de forma agitada, eso no se lo esperaba, bueno si, pero no tan rápido, y lo peor de todo es que estaba gustándole demasiado y no le dejaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

— ¿N…N-Naruto-kun? —dudó volteando unos centimetros su cabeza, para ver como los ojos azules de Naruto estaban oscurecidos de algo que conocía muy bien, algo que le hizo temblar pero de placer. El seguía respirando en su cuello, sin decir nada, solo mirándole a los ojos.

—Hinata —susurró minutos después, sin dejar de abrazarla, con una mano cogió un mechón de cabello azulado y enterró su rostro en él, deleitándose ante el dulce perfume.

Las mejillas de la Hyuga estaban completamente rojas, más que antes, se lamió los labios en acto inocente, y eso fue lo que hizo que el rubio suspirara, para acercarse mas, ese gesto había sido como una invitación para perderse en esos labios rosas e incitadores, había olvidado todo lo anterior, a Sakura y el sentimiento de sentir como un aprovechado, incluso aunque besar a Hinata significara arder en el infierno, pues con gusto lo haría.

Entonces justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que tenían, y que lamentablemente ya se estaban saliendo de las manos de Hinata con demasiada rapidez, unos desgarradores gritos les alertaron. Los platos en las pálidas manos de la Hyuga resbalaron y cayeron al piso donde se hicieron añicos.

Ni Naruto, ni Hinata pusieron atención a eso.

— ¡NO! POR FAVOR, NO…..S-SUELTENME…NO —los sollozos mezclados con los gritos de Sakura, hicieron que Hinata se llevara las manos a la boca, había pensado después de verla dormir con normalidad que ya no volvería a pasar eso aún después de lo ocurrido anoche. Era obvio que se equivoco. — ¡NO! SUELTENME, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR…. ¡BASTA!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Ayúdenme!

— ¡Sakura! —Hinata hizo ademan de ir hacia la habitación de la pelirosa, pero se detuvo al ver que Naruto quedó paralizado en su sitio, con los ojos como platos ante los gritos de su amiga, tal vez arruinaría todo lo que avanzó, pero era lo mejor para Sakura y para ella misma, porque estaba comenzando caer junto a Naruto.

—Sal, Naruto —le dijo con voz temblorosa, señalando la puerta —por favor, vete.

— ¡Claro que no, dattebayo! —Dijo furioso — ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?

Los gritos de Sakura se hicieron más altos.

— ¡Vete, Naruto! —con enojo, Hinata cogió al rubio del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la puerta, por más que forcejeaba el rubio no lograba que ella le soltara —solo vete, no le digas a nadie nada, Sakura se enfadaría contigo —le sacó afuera y cerró la puerta en su cara.

A la carrera entró a la habitación de la pelirosa, para ver como las demás estaban ya allí, todo rastro de sueño desapareció cuando escucharon sus gritos, cada una intentaba ayudarla, la chica se debatía, sollozando, gritando, y suplicando mientras peleaba con un enemigo invisible.

Recordando aquel día.

—Sakura —Hinata la sujeto de las manos, al sentir ese agarre la chica que aun no despertaba comenzó a moverse con más desesperación —Por favor, cálmate, estamos aquí…n-nosotras.

— ¡Por favor, no! ¡NO! No me hagan esto, por favor ¡BASTA!

Temari la sujeto de las piernas, mientras Ino y Tenten trataban en vano de calmarla susurrándole cosas, todas ya tenían lagrimas en los ojos, los gritos de Sakura pidiendo ayuda cuando le hicieron eso nunca fueron agradables de escuchar. Esos cerdos la lastimaron de la peor forma que pudieron hacerlo. Matsuri cerró los ojos, mientras comenzaba a susurrar lentamente palabras que las demás no entendían.

Sakura se comenzó a retorcer con más violencia.

— ¡Matsuri, ya! —el grito de Temari descoloco un segundo a la castaña, antes de que esta con un último suspiro saltara a la cama y se posicionara sobre Sakura, usando sus piernas para ayudar a las demás a inmovilizarle los brazos.

Alzó las manos formando un sello.

— ¡Por favor, no! No, déjenme….por f-favor….suéltenme, no me hagan esto. ¡Por favor!

Ino se mordía los labios para evitar llorar, las uñas de Sakura se le habían incrustado en los brazos con tal fuerza que había desgarrado parte de su piel, la sangre se deslizaba por sus manos, pero eso no le interesaba.

—Sakura, por favor….cálmate —rogaba —cálmate.

—Nadie te hará daño, Sakura-chan —Hinata al igual que las demás miraban con impotencia como la chica seguía llorando y suplicando que no la lastimaran.

En algún momento abrió los ojos, pero estaba tan metida en su desesperación que siguió luchando con ellas, como si fueran el enemigo.

— **¡Ilusión…** —La castaña tenía problemas para mantener el sello con Sakura moviéndose tan agresivamente —**…de la arena!**

Deshizo el sello que hacía con sus manos, y una brisa llena de arena nació de sus labios y revoloteo hasta la chica, la fina arena nublo sus sentidos y penetro su mente, y como una tormenta en el desierto desordeno sus recuerdos, enterrando aquel que era más doloroso en lo más profundo de su mente.

Sin recuerdos no había dolor, solo odio.

.

.

.

—Sí, si —Obito tenía cara de pervertido mientras leía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas su preciado Icha Icha Paradise. Se suponía que debía estar vigilando a las chicas, pero tenía algo mejor que hacer que seguir alimentando las alucinaciones de Tsunade-sama. Kakashi estaba cerca, seguro al igual que él, leyendo su libro, que suerte tenía su amigo, sus alumnos ya estaban grandes, el en cambio acababa de salir de los ANBUS recientemente y su sensei pensaba ponerle a cargo de un grupo de genin de la nueva generación que salía en unos cuantos meses.

Haber como se las arreglaba para lidiar con tanto mocoso.

De pronto palideció la sentir un aura oscura y que prometía dolor detrás de él, riendo nerviosamente miró como Rin apretaba los puños, con el flequillo oscureciéndole el rostro. Se le sombreó la frente de azul, y retrocedió lentamente al sentir el instinto asesino de su amiga.

— ¡Obito Uchiha! ¿No se suponía que estabas vigilándolas?

—Es que…

— ¡Es que nada! ¡PERVERTIDO!

Se paró y comenzó a correr despavorido por los techos de los edificios cercanos, si Rin le atrapaba estaba muerto.

— ¡Ven aquí pervertido! —Rin le seguía de cerca, furiosa.

— ¿Cómo crees? —Chilló Obito aterrado —soy bruto, pero no estúpido. No quiero morir tan joven.

— ¡IGUAL TE MATARE!

—Ay, no Rin. —Gritó sobresaltado al sentirla más cerca — ¡Soy joven, apiádate! ¡Sensei, sálveme!

Minato miraba con una gota sobre la cabeza a sus dos alumnos correr por los techos, esa imagen era de lo más normal, Rin siempre perseguía a Obito para medio matarlo todos los días y siempre lo lograba. Y en lo personal era mejor dejarlo defenderse solo, se estremecía solo de imaginar ayudándole para que Rin descargara todo su furia con él, claro que no era tonto, por algo era el Hokage.

—Tsk, ese idiota —dijo Fugaku enojado.

—Ya, tampoco es para tanto.

—Ofende el nombre de los Uchiha —se quejó Fugaku con testarudez —Aún no entiendo cómo es que Kakashi se dejó influenciar por él.

—Seguro que ya has oído los rumores, ¿no? —interrumpió Hiashi, dándole una mirada de enojo al Uchiha.

Minato y Fugaku asintieron.

—Le he preguntado a Minato —dijo Hiashi de mal talante.

— ¿Y qué? —Dijo Fugaku con burla —todos sabemos que tu hija no quiere volver a ser la heredera del clan Hyuga.

—Te dije que lo que hacías era incorrecto —señaló Minato con desaprobación, mirando a sus dos amigos con seriedad —Sabias perfectamente de los rumores sobre Chiyome, te dije que Hinata cambiaria y que no la trataras como lo hiciste y me ignoraste.

Hiashi bufó molesto.

—Ya, no te hice caso, todopoderoso Hokage, pero no sabía que de verdad podía cambiar el carácter sumiso y débil de Hinata, lo que le dije solo fue para que fuera fuerte, era obvio que no podía desheredarla solo por eso.

—Si quieres que tu hija vuelva a ser la misma de antes, pues ya vete resignando —dijo suspirando —ella y las demás han cambiado, han sido siete años Hiashi, no vas a poder borrar todo ese tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Solo busca la manera de acercarte a ella poco a poco. Si igual no quiere aceptar tendrás que desterrarla oficialmente de tu clan y poner de verdad a Hanabi como la heredera —dijo Minato con seriedad —te lo exigirá tu consejo.

—Estúpido consejo —farfulló el Hyuga

Fugaku se encogió de hombros cuando Minato suspiró con resignación, como diciéndole "no puedes ayudarle mas"

.

.

.

Una vez que se aseguraron que Sakura no despertaría en un buen rato, todas suspiraron y salieron del cuarto, dejándola descansar tranquilamente. Se sentaron en el comedor, pero Hinata no hizo ningún gesto de servir el desayuno y ellas tampoco hicieron gesto de querer comer.

—Han…pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo esos sueños —susurró Ino con tristeza —pensé que ya….lo había superado.

Matsuri sacudió la cabeza.

—No te engañes, Ino —murmuró intranquila —lo único que la ayuda son las ilusiones que creé para ella. El jutsu solo le hace olvidar, pero tarde o temprano vuelve a recordar.

—Lo que le paso anoche —susurró Tenten —No nos quiso decir, pero desde anoche esta así, ¿Qué habrá pasado que le hizo recordar todo?

Hinata carraspeó.

—No creo que no los diga, pero tenemos que decidir que diremos a los demás, estoy segura que los ANBUS escucharon todo el jaleo, y Naruto estuvo aquí y escucho también.

Se pusieron pálidas.

—Sakura no quiere que nadie se entere de eso —dijo Temari.

—Por eso, no debemos dejar que nadie lo sepa. Y tenemos que esperar que se levante para ir al entrenamiento, ahora que Matsuri ha usado su jutsu, Sakura se levantara como si nada, no recordara ese en un buen tiempo.

—Y menos mal que aún estabas aquí, Matsuri —dijo Ino empezando a curar sus heridas —esperemos que Sakura no tenga más sueños mientras estés en Suna

Realmente esperaban eso.

.

.

.

Shikamaru bostezó abiertamente.

Temari gruñó enojada.

Matsuri se rió disimuladamente, pero fingió toser cuando sintió la mirada furiosa de su amiga en su espalda, cuando la rubia se lo proponía podía dar demasiado miedo. Gaara estaba a su lado, de forma impasible, sin expresión. Estaban en las puertas de Konoha, con el Hokage y su esposa despidiéndolos. Shikamaru como uno de los más cercanos al Hokage también estaba allí.

—Vago —murmuró la rubia.

—Problemática —le devolvió el Nara con el ceño fruncido, aún recordaba perfectamente la bofetada que le había dado y que causó que Chouji y Kiba se estuvieran burlando de él todo el día anterior.

Kushina rió no tan disimuladamente.

—Entonces, Kazekage-sama —dijo Minato, ignorando la pelea entre esos dos, y la risa de su esposa —ha sido un placer tenerle en Konoha.

Gaara asintió.

— ¡Y esperamos verte pronto, `ttebane! —Chilló la Uzumaki saltando en su sitio —pronto serán los exámenes chunin.

El pelirrojo volvió a asentir sonriendo ligeramente, siempre encontraba el carácter de Kushina demasiado parecido a Naruto, que por cierto había estado extraño cuando se despidieron.

Y dando unas últimas palabras dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Tanto Matsuri como Temari, rogaron que Sakura estuviera bien hasta la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver, esperaban firmemente que esos sueños no volvieran.

.

.

.

Una vez que se levantó, Sakura sintió el cuerpo algo adolorido. Se sentía desorientada, confusa… ¿Dónde estaba?

—Estamos en Konoha, en medio de una misión, Sakura-chan —le dijo Hinata desde la puerta.

La pelirosa le miró sin entender.

— ¿Por qué?

—Haz un esfuerzo y recuerda, frentona —intervino Ino, detrás de Hinata.

—Cállate, cerda —dijo la pelirosa tocándose las sienes —me duele la cabeza.

Pero cuando hizo lo que Ino le recomendó, pudo recordar todo, la misión, Sasuke tratándole de esa forma tan brusca y los sueños. Tembló ligeramente recordando esa parte de forma borrosa, Matsuri debió haberla ayudado y por eso estaba tan confundida.

—Matsuri y Temari ya se fueron —dijo Tenten entrando —pidieron que te dijéramos que lamentaban no despedirse de ti, pero ya era tarde, y que estés bien.

—Estaré bien —dijo Sakura con voz glacial, levantándose bruscamente. —Me cambiare para ir al entrenamiento. Váyanse.

Ninguna protestó. Sakura siempre se comportaba así después de recordar eso. Ya estaban más que acostumbradas.

.

.

.

Le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tengo pinta de niñera? —dijo con frialdad.

Kakashi rió.

—No lo creo, pero es una orden Sakura, ver por Sasuke.

La pelirosa gruño. ¿Dónde estaba el idiota de Naruto? Por lo menos con él presente no tendría que sentirse tan incómoda por ir al barrio Uchiha, y más para buscar a Sasuke porque este había tardado, no quería verlo desde lo que paso ayer. Y Kakashi quería que fuera por él. Se mordió el labio para no protestar y asintió rígidamente, antes de desaparecer.

Obito apareció al lado de Kakashi, leyendo su Icha Icha.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Mikoto-san podrá hacerlo?

— ¿Dudas de tu tía? —Dijo Kakashi con seriedad —Ella es la única que puede sacarle algo a Sakura.

Obito levantó la mirada.

—No, no dudo de ella. Ese es precisamente el problema.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la familia Uchiha, Mikoto dejo de hacer pucheritos a su hijo mayor y la miro con interés, de no ser por el extraño cabello rosa apenas y la hubiera reconocido como la ex compañera de Sasuke. Fugaku la miraba también con interés, evaluando los cambios de le había hablado Minato sobre las Kunoichis.

—Sakura, ¿verdad? —dijo Mikoto sonriéndole y dejando en el centro de la mesa el pastel de chocolate recién preparado.

Sakura asintió y formo una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

—Disculpe las molestias, Mikoto-sama. Lo que pasa es Kakashi-sensei dijo que viniera por Sasuke-kun —la chica se llevo la mano a la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos de forma nerviosa.

El Uchiha menor la miraba sin creérselo, esa actitud tan…infantil y apenada, era la antigua Sakura, pero que rayos pasaba. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento lo que mas quería era golpearlo por lo que lo hizo en la noche, pero lo único que quiso fue decirle que eso era lo que se ganaría con su comportamiento, que algún hombre la trataría así y trataría de abusar de ella. Aunque se excedió eso sí, y se sentía culpable.

Mikoto sonrió.

—No hay ningún problema, Sakura. Solo llámame Mikoto, me haces sentir vieja. Pero entra —la pelinegra fue dando pequeños saltitos hasta donde la chica, cogiéndole de la mano y obligándole a entrar, rápidamente la hizo sentarse al lado de Fugaku, los dos se saludaron con la cabeza —puedes comer con nosotros, ninguno quiere comer mi pastel —volvió hacer un puchero y señalo lo que había hecho.

Itachi miro de reojo a la pelirosa, que parecía de lo más nerviosa mientras probaba el pastel de su madre, pero cuando levanto la mirada y la suya se cruzo con la de ella, pudo notar cierto brillo de maldad y burla, que fue reemplazada rápidamente por nerviosismo al notar que Mikoto los miraba.

—Esta delicioso, Mikoto-san —exclamó Sakura con efusividad. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y comía el pastel como si no hubiera nada más delicioso que eso.

— ¿Verdad que si? —saltó Mikoto en su sitio feliz. —Sasu-chan, ven a comer.

— ¿Sasu-chan? —repitió Sakura sorprendida.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de desagrado y se sentó al lado de su madre, al frente de Sakura. La observo con profundo interés, ¿es que acaso era bipolar? A veces se comportaba como una maldita desgraciada que jugaba con los hombres como si fueran cualquier cosa y otras veces se comportaba como una niña en el día de su cumpleaños, demasiado chillona, molesta, cursi y empalagosa.

—Así le digo de cariño —explico Mikoto con naturalidad.

—Ah —murmuró la pelirosa, echo otro pedazo de pastel a la boca, y mientras lo masticaba de forma pensativa pudo percibir los chakras de los que la cuidaban, contuvo un bufido, ¿de verdad pensaban que no se había dado cuenta? Cuando lo deseara podía despistarlos de la forma más fácil posible.

A Sasuke le pareció raro que no se estuviera burlando o tratando de matarlo, al parecer frente a sus padres estaba mostrando otra forma de ser. La matriarca Uchiha tomo su taza de té y se la llevo a sus labios, mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

—Así que Sakura… ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento con Chiyome-sama?—preguntó.

Intentado ocultar su sorpresa ante la pregunta inesperada, Sakura parpadeó y se lamió los labios pensando en una respuesta, estaba segura que eso solo sería el principio. Observó con bastante cautela como Mikoto ya no sonreía, le miraba con bastante seriedad. Fantástico, se dijo, la mujer le había engañado, acababa de encontrar a alguien que tenia mejores dotes de actriz que ella misma.

—Con todo el respeto que se merece, Mikoto-san. Todo el informe de nuestro entrenamiento lo tiene Hokage-sama. Y no puedo hablar de eso.

—Pero Minato no sabe todo lo que han hecho ¿Verdad?

Los tres hombres Uchiha tragaron saliva ruidosamente al ver que el ambiente empezaba a enfriarse lentamente conforme las dos mujeres continuaban hablando con una dulzura tan falsa y empalagosa que les comenzaba a poner nerviosos. No entendían exactamente cuando Mikoto se puso en ese plan de mujer fría y cuando la chica respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, la tensión crecía con demasiada rapidez y estaban seguros que ni ellos con la seriedad e indiferencia que poseían podían aguantar mucho eso. La matriarca de la familia siempre era dulce y algo caprichosa, pero cuando quería algo se podía volver alguien peligrosa.

—Es obvio que Hokage-sama no sabe todo. Nosotras dejamos de pertenecer a Konoha estos siete años, no tenemos porque decir cada cosa que hemos pasado —dijo Sakura con bastante firmeza.

La Uchiha asintió tranquilamente y dejo su taza sobre la fina superficie de la mesa, concentrándose en lo que iba hacer, alguna vez había pertenecido a los ANBUS dentro de la cámara de Fuerza de tortura y de interrogación de Konoha y la Haruno no se iba a escapar de eso tan fácilmente.

— ¿Sabes? Hace un rato, cuando te vi, de no ser por tu cabello no te hubiera reconocido —dijo mirando con bastante profundidad —recuerdo cuando ibas tras Sasuke, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas. Eras chillona, molesta y muy agresiva.

La chica apretó los puños del coraje, haciendo todo lo posible para no perder su control. No podía permitirse caer en ese juego.

—Pero ahora has cambiado…—Mikoto se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba la pelirosa, tomándole del mentón y le hizo levantar la cabeza, mirando fijamente su fríos ojos jades —tus ojos…siempre vi demasiada dulzura e ingenuidad. Sasuke te humillaba, te hacia a un lado, te tachaba de débil pero nunca te apartaste de él, siempre fuiste con él a todos lados. Lo seguías, lo adorabas, pensé que eso se iría con el tiempo, solo eras una chiquilla mas que se dejaba cautivar por la belleza exterior, eras inmadura, no podías saber lo que era el amor, estabas encaprichada por él, solo eso.

Cada palabra dolía, como si le enterraran un puñal en el corazón, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que era verdad, que siempre hizo el ridículo yendo tras alguien que nunca le correspondería, que se humillo de la peor forma posible en la que se podía humillar una mujer para nada. Que rogo por el amor de un hombre que solo la lastimo, que prácticamente beso el suelo que pisaba el Uchiha por un mero capricho. Era algo que no podía olvidar, siempre se lo repitió desde que paso _eso,_ se lo había repetido antes, pero no fue hasta que sufrió _eso _que no dejo de querer a Sasuke.

Miró a la pelinegra con frialdad, esa mujer debía ser una experta en tortura psicológica.

—Y entonces Naruto, tú y Sasuke salieron del bosque de la muerte, después del examen chunin, tenias el cabello corto —La mirada tan fría y despreciable de la Uchiha cambió, ahora solo dejaba ver angustia y nostalgia, eso la sorprendió mucho. Aun podía recordar cuando esos ninjas de la roca los acataron y casi les quitan el rollo, de no ser porque Naruto y Sasuke la protegieron ella hubiera muerto, a consecuencia de eso quedaron tan heridos que no pudieron pelear contra los de la hierba que los atacaron después. Si Ino y su equipo no hubieran intervenido seguro esos ninjas le hubieran hecho papilla, en ese momento supo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los que quería, que todo lo que había hecho fue para nada, por eso se corto el cabello cuando la acorralaron. Y fue cuando retomo su amistad con ella.

Sasuke veía incomodo la escena.

—No —Itachi puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, impidiendo que interviniera.

—Deja a tu madre hacer lo que quiere —le murmuró Fugaku con seriedad.

Se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, no es que tampoco pensara decir mucho y asintió a la orden de su padre. Sabia de lo que su madre era capaz cuando se ponía en plan serio, pero estaba sorprendido de que Sakura no saltara indignada, o se pusiera a llorar o contestarle de manera brusca en perspectiva al nuevo carácter que tenia, no, solo se limitaba mirarla. Era muy fuerte mentalmente.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —pregunto Mikoto extrañada.

Una media sonrisa irónica adorno el rostro sombrío de la Haruno.

—La verdad siempre duele —fue lo único que contesto antes de volver a sumirse en silencio.

Le correspondió la sonrisa, definitivamente había cambiado mucho y no era exactamente para bien.

—Tenias el cabello corto —repitió Mikoto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos —sabía perfectamente del rumor que se esparció de que a Sasu-chan le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo. Yo fui quien lo difundió —confesó para la sorpresa de todos, inclusive de la chica —quería ver cuántas chicas iban a caer en eso, que iban a dejar sus propios gustos por hacer caso de algo tan tonto. Un hombre no elige a una mujer por su cabello, niña, la elige por su fortaleza y por su interior.

Sus palabras eran otra vez crueles y frías, como un susurro de soledad y veneno.

—Debe sentirse orgullosa de que caímos tantas —dijo Sakura con burla.

—Claro, ninguna se lo merecía, mi niño merecía a alguien fuerte y que se dejara llevar por eso. Por ejemplo Hinata Hyuga, siempre tuvo el cabello corto antes, le importaron muy poco los rumores, de hecho creo que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Sasuke. Quise que ella fuera para Sasuke, era de buena familia, linda, tímida y dulce. Perfecta.

— ¿Una lástima que estuviera enamorada de Naruto, no?

—Exacto, una lástima —recalcó —pero como decía, no había oportunidad. Ni Hinata ni Sasuke estaban interesados entre ellos, no se notaban, eran demasiado diferentes. Y te observe tantos años, como te dejaste crecer el cabello, rompiste tu amistad con aquella niña que te ayudo por Sasuke, preferiste a un hombre sobre tu amistad.

Sakura le miró con furia.

—Se que fue el peor y más estúpido error que cometí en mi vida, no necesita repetírmelo.

Mikoto volvió a sonreír con burla.

—Siempre me dije que no merecías a Sasuke. Demasiado superficial, brusca, infantil y tonta —siguió como si la chica no hubiera dicho nada —eso era lo que me parecías, ¿Por qué una niña así tendría derecho a una oportunidad con mi hijo? No tenías nada bueno.

—Creo que eso ya lo capte, repetírmelo más veces no hará ningún efecto —le replicó Sakura con sequedad, apretaba tantos los puños que se lastimaba las manos.

La Uchiha le ignoró.

—Y como dije antes, te vi salir del bosque de la muerte con el cabello corto. Eso me extraño, rompiste tu amistad con tu amiga por un chico, te dejaste crecer el cabello por el mismo chico, te humillabas por él, por Sasuke, todo para que prestara atención. ¿Por qué cortarte el cabello? Y averigüe todo lo que paso. Cortaste tu cabello, lo más preciado para una mujer, lo que creías te haría ganar el corazón de Sasuke por protegerle, estuviste dispuesta a morir por proteger a aquellos a quienes amabas. Naruto y Sasuke —los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, recordando todos los momentos que paso con el equipo 7, todo antes de que se fuera con Chiyome, antes de que le pasara _eso, _y antes de que se convirtiera en lo que era, una perra sin sentimientos. —Y cambie mi forma de verte, a pesar de todo, podía apreciar de que no era simple obsesión, era realmente mucho amor, y Sasuke te apreciaba, pese a todo pude darme cuenta de que te quería al igual que a Naruto.

Sasuke se limito a permanecer tranquilo, su madre estaba dejando al descubierto tanto sus sentimientos como los de Sakura. Era verdad, la aprecio mucho, como al idiota de Naruto, como al pervertido de Kakashi, porque formaban parte de su familia. Sí, pero no la amaba, no podía amar tan fácilmente a alguien.

Sakura miró con sorpresa como el rostro de Mikoto se había suavizado completamente. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, hace tiempo que no había derramado una sola lágrima, y lo peor era que todo eso tenía que pasar frente a Sasuke, Itachi y Fugaku, aunque estos últimos se mantenían como si no escucharan nada. Mikoto se mantenía a la expectativa de que finalmente llorara, tenía que hacerla hablar, esa era la única forma.

Una solitaria lagrima comenzó a resbalar de la comisura del ojo de la pelirosa, pero antes de que empezara a recorrer su mejilla la chica la quito, sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo.

—No llorare, si eso es lo que espera —le dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos jades estaban demasiado oscurecidos de rabia, recordando las palabras de su maestra, no tenía que volver a llorar por un hombre y menos si era Sasuke Uchiha, aún después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, de cómo se comporto.

—Bien —contestó calmadamente la mujer —entonces seguiré: Como te dije, ya no me parecías tan indigna de Sasu-chan. Podía ver cómo te esforzabas para seguir adelante, incluso cuando la arena nos invadió, trataste de protegerlo. A pesar de que eras débil e inútil, lo hiciste….dime porque ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Esta de broma? —Inquirió la muchacha con rabia contenida —todos sabemos porque me comporte de esa forma tan patética en el pasado.

—Dímelo.

¿De verdad pensaba que repetiría que amaba a Sasuke? Se paro y se irguió en toda su estatura, que pese a todo no la alcanzaba.

—Porque creí que lo quería, creí en una estúpida ilusión, porque me mentí a mi misma creyendo que alguna vez su hijo correspondería mis estúpidos sentimientos…perdón…mi capricho por él. Y entienda bien…creí…porque nunca lo quise, solo un capricho y sabe porque ¡Porque el amor no existe!

Las últimas palabras las grito. La mujer le miro con algo de indignación.

—Supongo que eso del amor no existe lo aprendiste de Chiyome ¿verdad?

—Es la verdad. El amor no existe.

—Eras fuerte, y pese a todo me comenzaste a gustar para mi hijo —confesó haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior —comenzaste a amarlo más profundamente, vi que realmente lo querías y eso fue suficiente para aceptarte. Para aceptar a la chiquilla molesta, chillona, cursi, débil que eras, pero que pese a todo podías amar a mi hijo, podía amar al frio y antisocial Sasuke Uchiha, ya no solo por el exterior si no por el mismo. A pesar de todo podías ser ingenua y dulce cuando querías, podías ser la mujer ideal para Sasuke y entonces llego esa mujer a sacarlas de la aldea y no tuvimos noticias de ustedes en siete años…

— ¿No es como si les hubiera interesado lo que nos pasara, no?

—…y regresaron. Tú sobresalías más que todas, inclusive que la chica Hyuga, según lo que oí de su carácter sumiso y tímido no queda nada. Pude ver rápidamente todo, eres hermosa y seductora, tus encantos han sido desarrollados muy bien, demasiado diría. Y encontraste tu propia fuerza en el ninjutsu medico. Pero había algo que no me gusto y que no me gusta ahora.

— ¿Y es…?

—Tus ojos.

La chica le miró sin entender, ¿Qué tenían sus ojos? Seguían igual que antes.

—Han cambiado —dijo Mikoto con serenidad —siempre fueron llenos de vida, alegres, ingenuos y amables. Ahora son fríos, duros, sarcásticos y burlones, como hielo y veneno. No dicen nada bueno, has cambiado y mientras te comportes de esa forma te quiero bien lejos de mis hijos —hizo énfasis en el _**mis.**_

Sakura largo una carcajada.

— ¿Así que todo ese sermón era para eso? Me lo podría haber dicho en la cara, sin necesidad de todo lo anterior.

—No te hagas la graciosa. Ten cuidado.

— ¿Lo dice por los ninjas que me vigilan a mí y mis amigas día y noche? —Pregunto haciendo que la miraran sorprendidos — ¿Creen que no lo sé? ¿Qué no puedo sentir su chakra? No me hagan reír, se que Kakashi, Obito, y Tsunade-sama me vigilan cada vez que pueden, además de otros ninjas.

—Kakashi, eh —dijo Sasuke interviniendo por primera vez — ¿Desde cuándo dejo de ser Kakashi-sensei?

—Desde que tu dejaste de ser Sasuke-kun, desde que deje de pertenecer a esta aldea.

—Eres de Konoha.

—No te equivoques, Sasuke. Una bandana no me dice donde estan mis lealtades.

Gruñó furiosa al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y dándose vuelta salió corriendo de allí. Todo había empezado mal, desde los sueños, hasta el enfrentamiento con Mikoto Uchiha, eso se le empezaba a salir de las manos, y lo peor es que aún no estaba recuperada de todo, aún sentía el miedo y el dolor de los recuerdos.

.

.

.

Tenten saltó, esquivando la patada de Lee. El pelinegro riendo volvió a golpear a su compañera. Gai y Neji observaban todo, el primero dándole ánimos a sus dos alumnos, y el segundo concentrado en los movimientos de la castaña.

Tal vez eran sus hormonas, pero le parecía que cada movimiento de Tenten era suave, sensual, incitador y no le ayudaba mucho al recordar como la besó el día anterior. Joder, que era un hombre y Tenten no ayudaba precisamente cuando en un descuido de los otros dos le mandaba guiños.

Pero se mantuvo con el rostro inexpresivo. No sabía a que estaba jugando su compañera, pero él no caería, no se rebajaría a hacerle creer que le gustaba o algo así. Igual tenia a un montón de mujeres a su disposición para descargar energías, no usaría a Tenten para eso.

A pesar de todo ella era alguien apreciado para él.

La castaña cogió el pergamino que tenía en la cintura y lo abrió, convocando una serie de armas que fueron contra Lee. Mientras él se preocupaba por esquivarlas, la chica hizo una serie de sellos y apareció en sus manos un Shuriken gigante.

Gai silbó impresionado ante la destreza más grande que mostraba Tenten, Lee la tenía algo dificil.

Al final Lee no pudo contra tantas armas, pero tampoco perdió, se las arreglo para hacerle una llave a Tenten cuando esta ya estaba casi segura de su victoria.

—Un empate —gritó Gai emocionado —Mi querida, Tenten. ¡Tu llama de la juventud es inmensa!

La castaña rió disimuladamente, acomodándose mejor los moñitos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas del entrenamiento, y los ojos brillantes de la excitación por la pelea, hace bastante tiempo que no había podido mantener una pelea decente.

El entrenamiento con sus amigas no contaba mucho, ya que a lo único que se dedicaban era a seducir y matar a los hombres, solo peleaban cuando las cosas se complicaban y eso era casi nunca, nadie nunca sospechaba de ellas.

_O casi nadie._

Sintió a los ANBUS vigilándole.

Y estaba segura de que Neji, Lee y Gai estaban al tanto de eso, porque ellos no decían nada, solo se limitaban a seguir con sus cosas, por ejemplo Lee…

— ¡Daré cincuenta vueltas alrededor de Konoha! —dijo emocionado y apretando los puños — ¡Por haber empatado! ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte!

Gai le apoyó inmediatamente.

— ¡Así se habla Lee! ¡La llama de tu juventud arde! —Gritó a todo pulmón, con los ojos llameantes —yo te acompañare. ¡Daré cincuenta vueltas alrededor de Konoha caminando de manos!

— ¡Gai-sensei! —dijo Lee emocionado.

— ¡Lee!

Los dos se abrazaron emocionados y con lágrimas en los ojos, detrás de ellos apareció un fondo de un risco con unas enormes olas golpeándolo.

Tenten les miro con una gota sobre la cabeza.

—Se nota que no han cambiado en nada —dijo con diversión —aún es un misterio de donde aparecen esos fondos.

Neji mostró una media sonrisa, en eso estaba de acuerdo con Tenten. Justo en ese momento tanto Gai como Lee comenzaron a dar las vueltas prometidas alrededor de Konoha, dejándoles solos.

— ¿Te invito a comer algo? —le preguntó Tenten alegremente.

El Hyuga enarcó una ceja.

—Vamos, no me dirás que no tienes hambre, ya es algo tarde —sonrió como antes, y con aquella expresión tierna y bonita, Neji se paró, encogiéndose de hombros. —Neji, no tienes remedio —dijo sacándole la lengua.

Comenzó a saltar entre los árboles, riendo, estaba dejándose llevar por todo lo bien que se sentía el estar en Konoha de nuevo, los entrenamientos, las excentricidades de Lee y Gai-sensei, el silencio de Neji.

Era como estar en casa.

.

.

.

— ¡Asuma-sensei! —gruño Ino de forma reprobatoria.

El hombre en cuestión, alzó las manos y miró de forma nerviosa a su alumna, había que admitir que a pesar de todo extraño esos regaños, cuando Ino se fue no quedo nadie que le dijera que dejara de fumar, ni siquiera Kurenai, ya que ella sabía que era un caso perdido.

Shikamaru mostró una ancha sonrisa de burla.

—Ya, ya, Ino —murmuró sonriendo —no es para tanto.

La rubia volvió a gruñir.

— ¡Le has pegado el vicio al vago de Shikamaru! —chilló enojada, señalando a su compañero, que también estaba fumando tranquilamente.

— ¿A quién le has dicho vago? —Se quejó Shikamaru — ¡Problemática!

— ¡Vago!

— ¡Problemática!

— ¡Vago!

— ¡Problemática!

— ¡VAGO!

—Me estan dejando sordo —se quejó Chouji, comiendo sus papitas, y tratando de taparse los oídos. Realmente no entendía cual era el problema, Shikamaru quería fumar, Ino no tenia porque quejarse tanto, además su amigo llevaba fumando años, sería bien dificil quitarle el vicio.

—Mejor entrenemos —sugirió Asuma —para eso tenemos libre estas semanas.

Ino bufó.

—Está bien. Pero como no deje de fumar pagara toda la cuenta de Chouji cuando vayamos a comer carne a la brasa por toda la semana.

Asuma tiró su cigarro al instante.

La rubia mostró una sonrisa satisfecha, y volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros. Para qué negarlo, había extrañado ese ambiente, el regañar a Shikamaru por mirar las nubes, a Asuma-sensei por fumar, a Chouji por comer tanto. Ahora claro debía añadir una cosa más por la que regañar a Shikamaru y Asuma, al primero por fumar, y al segundo por pegar el vicio.

El jounin sonrió al ver a su equipo otro vez unido, volvían a ser el equipo 10. De verdad sin Ino, todo había sido tan solitario y aburrido, la rubia le daba la chispa de alegría y diversión que le faltó al equipo estos siete años. La observo detenidamente, ya había discutido con los demás sobre los cambios en sus alumnas, lo cierto es que estaba de acuerdo en que se estaban comportando de forma muy extraña, pero como expuso Gai ellas habían estado fuera siete años, y en siete años suceden muchas cosas, demasiadas.

Ellos no estuvieron con ellas esos siete años, y era lógico que su carácter y su forma de ser hubiese cambiado, no podían esperar a las mismas niñas ingenuas que partieron de la villa, principalmente si quien las entrenada fue Chiyome-sama.

Aún así, podía ver que algunos cambios si eran preocupantes, pero en ese momento, mientras Ino se paraba para recoger unas flores y las olía, sonriendo a sus compañeros y explicándoles el significado y todo ese rollo que ella conocía, sentía que volvía a ver a la Ino de antes.

Solo por ese momento.

— ¡Asuma-sensei!

Suspirando fue a donde su alumna le llamaba. Quizá, aún estaban a tiempo de regresarlas, de traer a las niñas que se fueron y borrar a las mujeres calculadoras que volvieron.

.

.

.

Hinata arqueó las cejas, enfadada. Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior sin decir más, realmente tampoco esperar decir todo delante del equipo de su hermana mayor, pero no tuvo opción, cuando quería sabia que Hinata podía ser obstinada.

Kiba mirada a las dos Hyuga como si se tratara de una competencia.

Shino estaba en silencio, esperando pacientemente la reacción de Hinata, al igual que Kurenai, que estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de la menor de los Hyuga, sabía que la niña era orgullosa y obstinada y no imagino que vendría a pedirle que por favor regresara a la mansión Hyuga.

—No —dijo Hinata con suavidad —no volveré.

—Pero…

—Vete, Hanabi. Estas perdiendo tu tiempo —susurró Hinata con seriedad —no volveré nunca. No quiero hacerlo, respeto a mi padre y te quiero mucho, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, pero no quiero y no debo volver.

Hanabi le miró suplicante.

—Se que no nos comportamos de la mejor manera en el pasado, pero danos una oportunidad.

—No es cosa de ustedes —cortó Hinata —dime….en estos dos días que llevo en Konoha ¿Me has visto utilizar el Byakugan?

La castaña no entendió la pregunta, además apenas había visto a su hermana, era lógico que no le viera usarlo y no entendía que tenía que ver con no poder volver con ellos. Pero Kurenai, Kiba y Shino entendieron que algo andaba mal, era verdad, empezaron a preguntarse porque no lo usaba, desde el día de ayer, normalmente los Hyuga entrenaban bastante con su Dōjutsu y Hinata siempre lo había hecho con el objetivo de fortalecerlo, pero en los entrenamientos solo se dedico a usar ninjutsu y taijutsu, del Byakugan no vieron nada.

—No —dijo Hanabi, apartándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Hinata mirando a otro lado — ¿Sabes porque no quiero ni puedo volver?

Negó con la cabeza. Atrás el equipo 8 se mantenía escuchando.

—Porque yo…ya no puedo utilizar el Byakugan.

Un silencio incrédulo siguió a sus palabras.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí está el capi, esta vez no demore mucho ^^, gracias por sus reviews. En el otro capítulo salen Kushina y Minato por más tiempo. ¿Qué dicen de la advertencia de Mikoto? Pobre Sakura T^T, esos sueños. Y mostrare parte de SaiIno y GaaMatsu, para el ShikaTema demorara unos cuantos capis más, porque acaban de irse. **_

_**¿Qué opinan de lo que dijo Hinata? ¿Conjeturas? **_

_**Y aclarar que no todas fueron…este violadas, solo la pobre de Sakura. Lo que dije lo explicare después.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**ziotzae: **_Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ si, pobre Sakura, ese no es algo que le deseo a nadie, pero eso es el punto de todo, para que comiencen a confiar en ellas un poco más. El pasar siete años juntas las unió, a pesar de todo quieren a sus amigas más que a nada, así que no son completamente unas desgraciadas. Espero que te haya gustado la parte de NaruHina del principio ^^ Besos.

_**MitorOlas: **_Gracias por el review. Si, pobre de Sakura, el pasado siempre le trae recuerdos dolorosos. Aunque el jutsu de Matsuri ayuda en algo, si Sasuke quedo con el orgullo algo herido, pero por lo menos se sintió algo culpable por lo que le hizo a Sakura. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

_**Uchihajun: **_Gracias por el comentario. De verdad aprecio mucho que leas mi historia. Sobre Neji, el se guapísimo y sexy con cualquier cara *.* aunque solo es de Tenten obviamente, lamento que no haya puesto ni un poquito de SaiIno, habrá en el próximo capítulo lo prometo. Espero haber resuelto algunas dudas, pero de seguro deje otras XD. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Besos.

_**hinata-sama198: **_Muchas gracias por el review ^.^ si, no te preocupes, avisare. Si, NaruHina *.*, espero que la parte del principio te haya gustado. Gracias por tus palabras, y sobre las historias, simplemente dejo volar mi imaginación, aunque a veces debo estar alerta para que no es escape XD. Espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Jan di-chan: **_Gracias por el review. Siempre es importante saber lo que opinas de mi historia, me alegra que te guste, a mi me encanta la tuya, según parece acabas de publicar otro one-shot, una vez que termine de publicar esto lo leeré *.* Espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**natsumi hhr nh: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Si, el beso de Naruto y Hinata era el más esperado *o* espero que te haya gustado la primera parte del NaruHina. *.* Con este capi ya saben lo que le paso a Sakura u.u. Igual espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Alexa Hiwatari: **_Gracias por el comentario. La verdadera razón, poco a poco lo descubrirán u.u apenas y aparece Itachi, pero ten por seguro que tomare en cuenta tus palabras, tratare de cambiarle más el carácter. Igual gracias por todo, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**poison girl 29: **_Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Pobre Matsuri, Gaara de verdad es un hueso duro de roer u.u pero al final caerá *.* apenas y he leído los fics de Selene moonligth, pero si me gustan, los GaaMatsu que hacen son increíblemente buenos, igual hay poco de esa pareja, por algunos odian a Matsuri, no entiendo porque…en fin. A mí también me encanta Gaara, tiene todo para ser el hombre perfecto *.* espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

_**Heero Kusanagi: **_Antes que nada, como siempre gracias por tu apoyo ^.^ si, cuando Naruto se dé cuenta de que Hinata es perfecta e incluso antes, no va a dejar que nadie se le acerque mientras él esté presente. Espero que este capi te guste. Besos.

_**tsukimine12: **_Gracias por tu comentario, oh, si tus sugerencias me van servir de mucho, muchas gracias por eso otra vez. Sí, bueno con este capi ya saben porque Sakura esta aterrada, pasado doloroso, pobre de ella. Espero que te guste la parte de NaruHina. Besos.

_**JayLopez: **_Gracias por tu comentario ^^ si pobre Saku, lo que Sasuke le hizo recordar u.u ….espero que te haya gustado la parte del NaruHina, no demorare mucho en el próximo capi. Besos.

_**Naru-fan AVD: **_Tranquila, o tranquilo…eh…bueno. No, no las violaron a todas, sola Sakura tuvo la desgracia de haber sido ultrajada, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Besos.

_**Gatinix: **_Gracias por el comentario. Espero que el capi hay sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**AgHnA: **_Muchas gracias por el review ^^ disculpa aceptada XD, bah, como dije los estudios son primeros, espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. Como ya está aclarado, no a todas las violaron, solo a Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado la parte del NaruHina. Besos.

_**Hinako uzumaki hyuga: **_Gracias por el review. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi pasado. ^^ Espero que este también sea de tu agrado, ya falta poco para la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke por Hinata *.* besos.

_**Namikaze Rock: **_Gracias por el review ^.^ si, a pesar de todo, conservan algo de humanidad, la amistad que las une les importa más que a nada. Shino si está bien alerta, y al ser compañero de Hinata nota más que los demás, que bueno que te guste su participación. Matsuri se descubrió el punto débil de Gaara, aunque pronto tendrá más, XD. Los ANBUS son simplemente para asegurarse de que su comportamiento no conlleve algo malo, estan mas preocupados por ellas que sospechando. Bueno, al leer el capitulo sabrás que Hinata se tiro la bebida a propósito para captar la atención de Naruto. Si, pobre Sakura, Sasuke solo le hizo recordar algo feo. Bueno, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Rociio uzumaki: **_gracias por el review. No todas fueron abusadas, solo la pobre Saku, pero bueno eso el algo que no le deseo a nadie u.u hago normalmente 10 o 8, pero este tiene 21 hojas. Los reviews me dan inspiración ^.^ aunque también para dejando volar la imaginación, solo relájate. Espero que puedas hacer el fic que quieras. Besos.

_**Rocio Hyuga: **_Gracias por el review ^^ sin duda a todas nos gusta la parte del beso entre Naruto y Hinata *.* es tan lindo, por eso espero que te haya gustado lo del principio. Bueno, lo que le paso a Sakura, solo le paso a ella, a ninguna mas, aunque las demás al igual que Hinata también sufrieron intento de violación u.u aunque todo tiene su porque. Espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**hinata-tsuki: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que la historia se tan bien aceptada. Si, NaruHina forever *.*, creo que con este capi ya saben que le paso a la pobre de Sakura, no te preocupes en el próximo capi se desharán de los ANBUS, en parte ser un poco gracioso, pero por otra parte algo doloroso. Si entendí lo que me dijiste y gracias por tus palabras ^^ espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

_**ana-gaara: **_Muchas gracias por el comentario *.* si, Naruto tiene que quedarse con las ganas para que sepa lo que se pierde al no darse cuenta de Hinata, espero que te haya gustado lo del principio de Naruto y Hinata. Sasuke, bueno el a veces no tiene remedio. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos.

_**yakumo . snake: **_Gracias por tu review ^.^ Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Si, Sasuke se excedió, pero que se podía esperar de él u.u….bueno sobre la violación, en el próximo capitulo será explicado, como dices no detalladamente, solo como se dio. Poco a poco verán todo lo que les ha hecho buscar venganza. Besos.

_**Citrus-Gi: **_Gracias por tu comentario. No demore mucho para la conti. Besos.

_**KiraSora-Chan: **_Gracias por el review, si, afortunadamente para mi…y para ustedes XD la inspiración ya volvió. Bueno, Sakura a mi me agrada bastante, pero cada quien a sus gustos, aunque menos mal que aquí la aprecias un poco mas XD. Sobre la violación, si, u.u, pobre todo lo que recordó, si todo ayudara a que dejen de sospechar de su extraño comportamiento. Si los harán sufrir un poco, claro antes de que ellas también caigan. Besos.

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: **_Gracias por tu comentario ^^ bueno, si el beso fue lindo *.* eso es lo que siempre me gusta escribir *.* si, pobre Sakura, Sasuke haciéndole recordar cosas dolorosas u.u. no te preocupes por le demora, menos mal que te gusto el capi. Besos.

_**Sabaku No Kuraii: **_Gracias por el review. No importa la demora, esperaba el tuyo, tus review siempre me gustan ^.^ si, aquí es laptop, una pena, estoy esperando ansiosamente nuestro futuro y además te digo por si acaso que el 24 que es tu cumple te daré un regalito. Un one-shot NaruHina, espero que lo leas,…claro cuando lo publique. Sobre el review, claro, Naruto ya se va a dar cuenta de que Hinata es perfecta para él ^.^ el teme (para acortar XD) es un tonto, pero que se puede esperar de un Uchiha u.u (por lo menos que no sea Obito XD) si, Chiyome les enseño a ser como eran u.u, también la odio. El ShikaTema no saldrá en unos capítulos, ahora estan lejos, pero en los exámenes chunin habrá mucho. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Besos.

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Espero que sigan mandándome, mas reviews mayor inspiración XD, ah, solo decir que dentro de dos semanas empezare la uni (con todo lo que me han dicho de lo duro que es, ya estoy asustada T^T) por lo que para el otro mes tal vez las actualizaciones no sean una vez a la semana, no sé cómo será todo, mientras no tenga problemas entonces siempre subiré un capi a la semana como he venido haciendo, si no, realmente espero que me entiendan. **_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella scullw**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Y empiezan los conflictos

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Y empiezan los conflictos**_

* * *

Hay mujeres que tocan y curan, que besan y matan, hay mujeres que ni cuando mienten dicen la verdad, hay mujeres que abren agujeros negros en el alma, hay mujeres que empiezan la guerra firmando la paz. —Fragmento de la canción "Mujer Fatal" de Joaquín Sabina.

* * *

Advertencia: Lemon o intento de lemon XD. Y leve SasuHina y NaruSaku. ¡No me maten por eso! T^T

* * *

.

_El grito las despertó nuevamente._

_Sakura gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, revolviéndose entre las sabanas, llorando y suplicando que no la tocaran, como lo venía haciendo desde hace dos meses. Se pararon sin más, yendo hacia la habitación donde la chica dormía con Ino, la rubia estaba con ella en todo momento. _

_La encontraron tratando de calmarla, pero no había mucha diferencia, Ino estaba llorando mientras esquivaba los golpes de Sakura, la pelirosa no las reconocía, solo se limitaba a alejar a cualquiera que se le acercara por lo menos un centímetro._

_Temari apretó los puños mientras la escuchaban sollozar._

— _¿Aún no terminas el jutsu? —preguntó a Matsuri._

_La castaña sacudió la cabeza._

—_Es muy dificil. Tengo más conocimientos que ustedes en genjutsu, pero Ino que es ninja medico sabe lo dificil que será para mi hacer que ese jutsu sea compatible para Sakura, estamos hablando de un daño psicológico, el chakra no funciona, es algo que está en su mente._

—_Tenemos que hacer algo —murmuró Tenten desolada —no podemos permitir que siga recordando eso._

—_La está destruyendo —murmuró Hinata al borde del llanto._

_Ino se mordió los labios inquieta, mientras avanzaba de forma vacilante hacia su mejor amiga, la reacción de Sakura fue instantánea: atacar, Tenten tiró a la rubia a un lado y alejó a Sakura, no podían pelear con ella, lo único que conseguían era que enloqueciera de miedo._

—_Haz lo que tengas que hacer Matsuri —sollozó Ino —solo hazlo._

—_Hare hasta lo imposible —murmuró la castaña frustrada —tengo que lograr que olvide eso, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que ella pueda recuperarse. Sin recuerdos no hay dolor._

_Asintieron._

_Matsuri se volvió hacia Sakura, que estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón, llorando y con los ojos cerrados, temblaba completamente. Hizo sellos rápidamente y la encerró en genjutsu, logrando que se desmayara. Hasta que lograra desarrollar el jutsu en el que trabajaba y diera resultados favorables, eso era lo único que podían hacer por su amiga. Dejarla inconsciente una y otra vez. Pero no se rendiría, ese jutsu lo estaba creando por Sakura, y no descansaría hasta que estuviera completado. Tenía que ayudarla._

_Chiyome entró a la habitación justo cuando entre Ino y Tenten ponían a Sakura en la cama suavemente._

—_Hinata —llamó la Kunoichi._

_La aludida volvió la vista hacia ella, interrogante. Sus ojos perlas estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sufrían junto a Sakura. Solo tenía catorce años y tuvo que pasarle eso. Era lo más humillante que un hombre lo podía hacer a una mujer._

— _¿Quieren ayudarle, verdad? —preguntó Chiyome mirando a Sakura._

_Asintieron._

—_Bien —suspiró de forma cansada —suspenderé las misiones por cuatro meses —ensancharon los ojos sorprendidas —mientras Matsuri termina el jutsu en todo el tiempo libre que van a tener, Hinata me acompañara para su entrenamiento._

— _¿Mi entrenamiento? —repitió sin entender._

—_Tú eres la única que tiene Dōjutsu —la miró a los ojos fijamente —tienes que usarlo de forma que te beneficie, el Byakugan no es solo de adorno._

_Hinata se sonrojó, sabía que no era buena usando aún su Dōjutsu, le faltaba mucha práctica para dominarlo completamente. Solo deseaba poder usarlo bien, como Neji lo hacía, aunque su propio primo tenía problemas para dominarlo completamente._

— _¿Entrenaremos cuatro meses?_

—_Sí, alístate, partiremos en este instante._

— _¿Q-Que? —eran las dos de la madrugada, pero al notar la mirada severa de la pelilila asintió tímidamente, sus amigas se miraron de reojo y luego se le acercaron para despedirse, no se iban a ver en cuatro largos meses, esperaba que en ese tiempo Matsuri lograra curar a Sakura. Bueno, si es que lo que le pasó tenía cura._

_~o~_

_Jadeó con fuerza, las gotas de sudor caían de sus sienes y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Alzó la mirada con decisión, mirando con su Byakugan a todos lados, esquivó una y otra vez las patadas y golpes de su maestra, logrando con maestría usar el puño suave de manera eficaz y mortal. Aunque no tenia instinto asesino contra Chiyome-sensei._

_La pelilila paró después de unas horas más de entrenamiento._

—_Ya estas lista, Hinata —le dijo sonriendo de forma orgullosa, al haber logrado que la tímida chica desarrollara el máximo de sus capacidades._

_Hinata sonrió feliz. Al fin habría logrado superar su antigua fuerza._

_~o~_

_Cuando divisó el cuartel de las kunoichis, Hinata corrió más rápido, en casi cinco meses no había visto ese lugar al que consideraba ya casi un hogar. Quería ver a sus amigas, saber si Sakura estaba mejorando. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver que en la entrada estaban ellas, Sakura le daba la espalda._

_Entonces ella volteó._

—_Han vuelto —dijo con serenidad._

_Parpadeó. Los ojos jades de su amiga siempre habían demostrado cariño, ingenuidad, y diversión, e incluso algo de dulzura empalagosa, su voz al igual que todo en ella era un sonido lleno de alegría, burla y reto, empalagoso también. Pero siempre hacia sentir bien a los demás, el cariño que podía ofrecer. Ahora sus ojos jades eran vacios, sin brillo, oscuros e indiferentes, su voz era cortante, fría y áspera._

—_Sakura-chan —murmuró Hinata impresionada._

—_Hinata —sonrió la chica, pero aquella sonrisa no llegó a los ojos —Chiyome-sensei —saludó respetuosamente._

_La pelilila la evaluó un segundo, parecía buscar algo y al parecer lo encontró porque sonrió satisfecha._

—_Estas curada._

—_Completamente —aseguró._

—_Bien, porque necesito de tus conocimientos médicos. —La pelirosa arqueó las cejas —estudiaras el Dōjutsu de Hinata, descubrirás los secretos del Byakugan y lo usaras para que todas ustedes se beneficien —la pelirosa entrecerró los ojos con recelo, mientras Temari, Ino, Matsuri y Tenten entreabrían los labios sorprendidas. Hinata estaba sin habla —después, sellaré el Byakugan de Hinata. No podrá usarlo nunca, a menos que este en una situación de vida o muerte._

— _¿P-Por…que? —preguntó Hinata sin entender. ¿De qué habían servido todos esos meses de entrenamiento?_

—_Porque tienes que valerte por ti misma, te enseñe a usar tu Dōjutsu al máximo, ahora debes pelear sin él, hay ocasiones en las que arriesgaras más que tu vida, y no debes depender solo de ese poder. ¿Entendiste?_

—_S-Si_

~o~

.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos, que había cerrado cuando confesó eso, se topó con la mirada incrédula que le dirigía su hermana menor, no podía culparla, estaba hablando de su herencia de sangre, la razón por la que los Hyuga se sentían muy orgullosos de serlos. De tener uno de los Dōjutsu más poderosos, de pertenecer a uno de los clanes más poderosos y antiguos de Konoha. Frunció el ceño al ver que Kurenai se había adelantado hasta posicionarse al lado de Hanabi.

Ahora querrían explicaciones, bueno, no es que como si se estuviera impaciente en dárselas y allanarse en explicaciones que no tenían importancia.

—No digas tonterías —respondió Hanabi cuando se recuperó —el Byakugan es tu herencia de sangre, no te puedes deshacer de él así de fácil como lo dices, incluso aunque hubiera algo que no te permitiera usarlo. Es ridículo.

—No es ridículo —murmuró mirando fijamente los ojos perlas de su hermana, tan parecidos a los de ella, y es que ahora las dos tenían la misma mirada llena de cierta altanareria y frialdad, después de todo, siete años la habían cambiado mucho. —Es la verdad. Chiyome-sensei sello mi Dōjutsu, no podre utilizarlo a menos que este en una situación de vida o muerte.

Hanabi le miró con los dientes apretados, enfadada.

— ¡No pudiste dejar que hiciera eso!

—Pues lo hice —dijo con demasiada tranquilidad e indiferencia. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de actuar o de ponerse en plan de chica débil y frágil. Simplemente la miró, diciéndole con los ojos que era verdad, y que ella no iba a cambiar ese hecho.

Kurenai carraspeó.

—Chiyome-sama no tenía derecho a hacer eso, Hinata no debiste dejarla. Tu padre….

—No pertenezco al clan Hyuga, Kurenai-sensei —musitó con indiferencia —es así de simple. No puedo volver incluso aunque quisiera, ya no puedo utilizar el Byakugan.

—Entonces, buscaremos una forma de anular ese sello —los ojos de Hanabi recorrieron el brazo derecho de su hermana, en el cual estaba tatuado un dibujo parecido a una cadena entrelazada.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza con resignación —Nadie puede romper ese sello, nadie excepto Chiyome-sensei. Así que….ya es hora de irme, estoy cansada y ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento. Adiós, Hanabi. —comenzó a caminar hacia su casa —nos vemos mañana, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei.

Y desapareció sin más.

.

~o~

.

Sonrió de forma traviesa, así que él la perseguía. ¿Por qué no jugar un poco? La última vez se había divertido bastante, bueno más bien la palabra disfrutado era la más adecuada para definir el rato divertido que pasó con Sai. A pesar de ser parecido a Sasuke físicamente, solo algo, era muy diferente en carácter.

Era como un niño, no sabía nada de sentimientos y se le hacía bien gracioso. ¿Por qué no enseñarle? Los años le habían hecho una experta en las emociones de los hombres, y él a pesar de todo no reaccionaba de forma diferente, era su instinto el que le ayudaba. Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir tenían una tonalidad más clara y brillosa.

—Solo uno —susurró Ino lamiéndose los labios de forma lujuriosa.

Correteó por el bosque en el que estaba, internándose cada vez más, logró sentir como la seguía, sonrió para sus adentros y aceleró, no quería que nadie le arruinara el plan. Solo tenían unos días en Konoha, pero lo mejor era empezar ya, después de todo aún sospechan de ellas.

Pero ya se encargarían de quitar a esos pesados ANBUS de sus espaldas.

—Sai ~—canturreó feliz cuando llegó al río.

No contestó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, podía verlo escondido entre los árboles, volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió volvían a tener su tono azulado normal, con una mirada traviesa, se soltó la cinta que amarraba su cabello, que cayó en cascada hasta mas debajo de su cintura. Se quito el top, y la falda lila, junto con el short negro, quedándose en ropa interior, pudo escuchar el leve sonido de las hojas al caer al suelo.

Aún así Sai no daba la cara.

—Mejor —murmuró para sí misma, quitándose lo que le quitaba de ropa, y metiéndose al agua fría. Un pequeño temblor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el líquido hizo contacto con su cuerpo, siguió caminando con lentitud, dando paso con seguridad para no caerse, y cuando finalmente estaba ya sumergida hasta más arriba de la cintura, volteó. Sai que estaba escondido, tragó saliva mientras apretaba los dientes, un cosquilleo se esparció por su estomago al ver a la rubia desnuda.

Exquisita, se dijo.

Parecía una ninfa de agua, con el cabello rubio platino alrededor de su perfecto cuerpo, aquellos ojos azules relampagueantes, y esas curvas que parecían invitarle a perderse en ellas, lo poco que podía ver desde donde estaba le mostraba lo bondadoso que había sido la genética con la chica, aquellos cuerpo de diosa, con senos del tamaño justo, coronados por los pezones erectos ante el contacto del agua.

Apretó los dientes, y desvió la mirada, su trabajo era seguirla a donde fuera para asegurarse de que hiciera nada sospechoso o perjudicial a la aldea, pero no, él estaba espiándola….pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Irse? Tal vez fuera lo mejor, encima porque ella sabía que él estaba allí mirándola.

—Sai, querido —reclamó divertida —ven aquí…_lo pasaras bien._ —murmuró lo ultimo con sensualidad.

Y sin saber por qué, él bajo del árbol donde estaba parado, caminando lentamente hacia la orilla del río, quitándose la máscara ANBU y tirándola al suelo junto a la katana, ni siquiera era dueño de sus acciones, lo único que podía hacer era clavar sus oscuros ojos en aquellos zafiros que le llamaban con lujuria. Ino le sonrió de forma sensual, mientras salía del agua sin inmutarse por su desnudez.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior de forma coqueta, empezando a quitarle la ropa con rapidez, apenas y sintió como Sai se le acercó más y puso sus manos en su cintura, dejando su cabeza en su cuello. Murmurando algunas cosas que no escuchó, solo ignoró eso y le termino de quitar toda la ropa, dejándole en el mismo estado que ella.

Sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez _esa _parte del cuerpo de Sai que le hizo lamerse los labios. El pelinegro le apretó contra su cuerpo, la erección golpeo su bajo vientre haciéndole sisear de placer. Busco sus labios con rapidez y lo besó, mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras el deseo recorría su cuerpo.

Sai le devolvió el beso, había leído en los libros que ese momento era especial para las mujeres, pero sabía perfectamente que eso solo era por placer, no significaría nada, ni para él ni para ella, así que no se sentiría culpable por nada, gruñendo de placer ante el calor del cuerpo femenino la empujó suavemente, haciéndola retroceder hasta que entraron al agua.

Ino recorrió el pecho bien formado de Sai con maestría, gimiendo de placer ante las continuas caricias del chico en sus nalgas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él rompió el beso y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello, se sentía tan bien, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado, la sangre recorría su cuerpo a velocidad alarmante, las frías manos de Sai le producían descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo. Ningún hombre le había hecho sentir así, pasión y delicadeza del pelinegro le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Y se suponía que ella era la que debía hacer eso. Se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir como ahora acariciaba sus pechos, y le mordisqueaba el cuello haciéndole gemir de forma gutural.

—S…Sai —gimió agitando las caderas contra su erección.

—Tsk…—El pelinegro ahogó un gruñido de satisfacción y la besó, alzándola y haciendo que ella enredase sus piernas en torno a su cintura, penetrándola.

Ino gritó de placer mientras ayudaba a Sai chocando sus caderas a cada embestida de él. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, jadeó mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Sai, el pelinegro solo se dedicaba a entrar y salir de ella dejando escapar suspiros de placer.

— ¡Sai! —gritó llegando al orgasmo.

— ¡Ino! —gruño Sai, llegando con ella.

Mientras regularizaba su respiración, Ino desenredo sus piernas de la cintura de Sai y se dejo caer en el agua, hundiéndose suavemente, cuando salió a flote nuevamente se dio cuenta de que Sai estaba mirándola fijamente.

— ¿No te gustó? —inquirió arqueando las cejas.

—Mucho —reconoció el pelinegro con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues estuviste muy bien, cariño —dijo Ino con diversión acercándose a él, y pasando sus manos por su pecho, Sai no dijo nada, ni siquiera cambió de expresión. La rubia se esperaba eso, acababan de tener sexo, pero para él sería como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriendo con arrogancia se relamió los labios, la verdad había estado muy bien, muchísimo mejor que bien. Al igual que Sakura, ella se había acostado con muchos hombres para completar su misión, pero ninguno se preocupó nunca por cómo se sentía ella.

No, señor. Solo se satisfacían ellos mismos, si ella sentía placer les daba igual, pero con Sai se había sentido muy diferente, a pesar de que esa sesión de sexo había sido improvisada, el tuvo cuidado de satisfacerse y satisfacerla.

La verdad no sabía que pensar.

Se suponía que ella cuando era niña se había "enamorado" de Shikamaru, claro, hasta que aceptó que lo que su maestra decía del amor era verdad, que no existía y se convenció de que lo que sintió por su compañero de equipo fue solo admiración, gusto. Y había vuelto a Konoha para la misión, principalmente para vengarse porque él le había rechazado, para hacerle ver que ahora era una mujer deseable.

Sai no había estado en sus planes en ningún momento.

Aunque tenía que admitir que le pelinegro era muy guapo y siendo un ANBU podía serle de mucha utilidad, ah, y también era bueno en follar, eso también contaba.

— ¿Repetiremos? —le propuso Sai sacándola de sus pensamientos. Los ojos del pelinegro vagaron levemente por el cuerpo mojado de Ino, solo de verla así sentía que se volvía a excitar. No entendía como, pero lo único que quería de la rubia placer, además todos hacían lo mismo y mientras Ino solo quisiera eso no lastimarían a nadie.

No era de piedra, también tenía instintos, instintos que Ino despertó.

Una suave y erótica sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la Yamanaka.

— ¿Por qué no? —concordó.

Sai sonrió falsamente, como siempre, se adelantó y poniendo su mano en la nuca de Ino la empujó hacia él, besándola fieramente, la rubia correspondió el demandante beso enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su amante. Finalmente la dejó ir. Ino salió del río, poniéndose la ropa con tranquilidad, bajo la atenta mirada del ANBU.

Sentir aquella mirada penetrante y llena de deseo aumentó su ego, era una mujer y sentirse deseada le hacía sentirse bien, demasiado bien. Se dejó el cabello suelto, agitó la mano y se fue, dejando al chico solo. En cuanto lo perdió de vista saltó entre los arboles con rapidez, debía llegar a casa para la cena o Hinata se enfadaría.

Y Hinata enojada no era algo que uno quisiese ver.

Estaba ya saliendo del bosque cuando lo sintió. Se quedó parada unos segundos en el último árbol, su cabello largo y revuelto le tapó el rostro ligeramente, no dejando ver la sonrisa fría y satisfecha de su bello rostro.

—Esto va ser muy divertido —se dijo bajando del árbol de un salto y alejándose.

Shikamaru había visto todo.

El ANBU se vistió rápidamente, colocándose la máscara ANBU para ir a "vigilar" Ino otra vez, joder, se había descuidado de su deber, e incluso aunque deseara a la rubia no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por sentimientos, primero debía su lealtad a Konoha antes que a una mujer, incluso aunque esa mujer fuera capaz de enloquecerlo.

Tomó impulso para irse, cuando sintió el chakra de Shikamaru, el moreno salió de entre los arboles dirigiéndole una mirada seria y nada indiferente como de costumbre, el rostro de Sai oculto por la máscara era inexpresivo.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó fríamente.

—No estoy jugando a nada, Nara —dijo con indiferencia —pero para que mentir, Ino está bien buena. Además ella fue la que comenzó todo.

Shikamaru bufó.

—No la lastimes.

—Sabes tan bien como yo, que solo fue sexo, no significo nada ni para ella, ni para mí.

El Nara entrecerró los ojos.

—Ino no es tu zorra personal, así que cuida tus palabras —no dejaría que nadie jugara con su amiga, incluso aunque fuera uno de sus amigos. Ino era primero, era parte de su familia y no le había gustado nada lo que tuvo la mala suerte de presenciar.

— ¿Celoso? —se burló el pelinegro.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —Se alteró —Ella es como mi hermana, así que más te vale que te andes con cuidado.

El ANBU no le dio importancia a esa amenaza.

—Ella me gusta mucho —dijo con su habitual sinceridad —pero es nuestro problema, no te metas —y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Tsk —murmuró Shikamaru molesto —problemático.

Si él le hacía daño, se iba a arrepentir.

.

~o~

.

Rió suavemente, batiendo las pestañas mientras se mordía el labio inferior con sensualidad. Cogió un mechón castaño y lo puso tras su oreja mientras atendía a lo que decía el castaño, ella y Temari ya llevaban una semana en Suna y la verdad allí todos habían sido menos molestosos que en Konoha, tal vez el hecho de que su rubia amiga fuera hermana mayor del Kazekage ayudaba mucho.

Demasiado a decir verdad.

Kankuro carraspeó, llamando su atención.

— ¿Si? —susurró suavemente.

— ¿E- Entendiste? —inquirió el castaño tragando saliva de forma brusca al empezar a pensar en cosas nada inocentes que quería hacer con aquella chiquilla que para tener solo dieciocho años estaba bien buena. Y tenía un aire de inocencia que le encandilaba. Claro que solo era camuflaje porque Matsuri de inocente no tenía nada.

Sonrió y asintió, mientras cruzaba las piernas, haciendo que su falda se levantara unos centimetros.

—Claro que sí.

—Bien, entonces mañana comenzaremos con la construcción de la academia ninja y después nos pondremos a terminar los detalles para los exámenes chunin.

—Como gustes —dijo parándose de un salto.

Kankuro rió al ver el entusiasmo de la chica, normalmente Matsuri siempre se mostraba como una chica tierna y dulce, demasiada ingenua y esas cosas y allí no había cambiado ese papel, excepto que con Gaara no podía fingir, el pelirrojo sabía que era muy temperamental principalmente con él cuando no respondía con nada. Eran ya las diez de la noche y estaban en la torre del Kazekage sumidos en la concentración de los próximos eventos en la arena.

Temari si la había posicionado bien, a pesar de que aún era una genin, pero pronto haría la prueba para le dieran el rango que le correspondía, que era obvio: jounin. Pero lo que interesaba es que estaba tan cerca de Gaara como de Kankuro y podía comenzar con sus planes rápidamente sin que nadie metiera las narices.

Había comprobado los rumores, los dos hermanos se llevaban bien, el pelirrojo era serio, frio e inexpresivo, en cambio el castaño era alegre, hablador y divertido, como polos opuestos, pero se entendían demasiado bien. Su relación estaba basada en la confianza que se tenían.

Confianza que ella se encargaría de destrozar lentamente.

Con Gaara era dificil, no podía avanzar un paso sin retroceder dos, con Kankuro avanzaba lento pero bien, primero se divertiría con el ultimo, antes de pasar a la presa mayor, hería su orgullo de mujer que el pelirrojo no la mirara ni dos segundos para otra cosa que no fuera mostrar su gran indiferencia.

¡Se encargaría de que Gaara No Sabaku se arrepintiera!

Lograría que se arrastrara por ella, como tantos habían hecho antes.

— ¿Pasa algo, Matsuri? Te vez pensativa.

—Oh, no es nada, Kankuro-sama —musitó sonriéndole dulcemente.

El chico se sonrojó mientras apartaba la mirada y se concentraba en los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, pero la verdad no podía leer nada, su mente solo repetía una y otra vez esa sonrisa ingenua que le regalaba la chica, desde que la vio llegar junto a su cambiada hermana y su inexpresivo hermano supo que le gustaba mucho. Ella le sonrió como lo hizo instantes antes, con una ingenuidad que le cautivo instantáneamente, desde ese día se encargaba personalmente que todo fuera cómodo para la chica.

Su hermana se había burlado de él, Temari siempre había sido así, pero no le hizo caso, era hombre ¿no? Tenía que fijarse en una mujer y Matsuri había sido la primera en llamar su atención de forma seria.

— ¿Kankuro-sama? —llamó la chica con duda.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Puede ayudarme con esto? —señalo la pila de papeles que había en el escritorio, tenían que llevárselos a Gaara.

—Claro —el castaño se levantó de su sitio inmediatamente y cargó casi todo, Matsuri abrió la puerta cargando con una pila pequeña de papeles, se dirigieron a la oficina del Kazekage charlando animadamente.

Gaara no estaba ahí, lo que fue un consuelo para la chica, no quería ponerse de mal humor tan rápido, lo estaba pasando muy bien.

—Gaara debe haber salido a mirar las estrellas —murmuró el No Sabaku de forma distraída.

—Las estrellas son hermosas —saltó Matsuri emocionada.

Kankuro rió.

—Sí.

La castaña aprovechó ese momento para abrazar al chico, enterrando su rostro en el pecho musculoso de Kankuro, ella penas y le llegaba a unos centimetros por debajo de los hombros, se sentía como una niña a su lado, la verdad Kankuro le caía bien, le tenía cierto cariño fraternal, pero misión era misión y nada debía interponerse, ni siquiera algo tan estúpido como los sentimientos y las emociones.

Así de simple, si su sensei quería ver destruida Suna, pues ella se encargaría de hacerlo, no dudaría ni un segundo, no tenia porque dudar, Suna nunca fue su hogar realmente, vio a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos y eso era algo que nunca había superado totalmente, el odio que tenia por los ninjas a pesar de ella era una, pero una Kunoichi de un distinto tipo, así que por eso no le molestaba lo que hacía.

A sus amigas las quería, pero a nadie más. Su corazón ya estaba cerrado a cualquier tipo de sentimiento, era solo un arma.

— ¿Qué sucede, Matsuri? —preguntó Kankuro sorprendido, pero devolviéndole el abrazo firmemente.

—Nada, solo quise abrazarlo —respondió sonriendo.

Alzó el rostro para clavar sus oscuros en los de él, sonrió levemente. Y entonces una pequeña nube de arena los separó. Kankuro miró con sorpresa como Gaara entraba a su despacho sin hacer ruido.

Matsuri se mordió el labio.

—Nos vemos mañana, Kankuro-sama, Gaara-sama —hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se fue, pasando por al lado del pelirrojo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Gaara? —preguntó Kankuro extrañado.

—…—el pelirrojo tenía las cejas arqueadas, lo miró y después miró el lugar por donde la Kunoichi había desaparecido.

El castaño entendió perfectamente.

—No le hare nada, Temari me mataría. Además…. ¿Porque estas preocupado por ella?

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —murmuró con su característica frialdad.

Sin entender la actitud de su hermano menor, Kankuro se despidió para irse a dormir, ya era tarde, sabía que Gaara se quedaría un rato más y luego se iría a dormir, igual dos pisos más abajo estaba su cuarto, él no tenía que caminar hasta un departamento.

El joven Kage cogió los papeles que su hermano y Matsuri habían dejado, pero pensaba de forma distraída que le parecía que la chica estaba coqueteando con su hermano de forma tan sutil como directa, y eso extrañamente le producía cierta molestia.

.

Al día siguiente mientras empezaban la construcción de la academia ninja, varios niños y adolescentes fueron puestos a pruebas para que luego eligieran a su maestro. Matsuri entre ellos, igual tenía que tener a alguien que le guiara los primeros meses, alguien a quien llamar sensei, incluso aunque fuera una jounin.

Que molesto, pensó.

Para ella su única maestra era Chiyome, nadie más, pero debía elegir a otro mientras estaba en esa misión. Aburrido, nadie podría enseñarle mejor que su maestra, nadie.

—Muy bien —Baki, el ex maestro de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari llamó la atención de todos —tienen que elegir a sus senseis —señaló a los tres hermanos No Sabaku y a algunos otros ninjas.

Los niños, adolescentes y jóvenes miraron a Gaara con respeto y temor, la verdad pese a que le querían y admiraban ninguno quería ser su alumno, debía ser todo un honor pero también demasiado sacrificio. Matsuri estuvo a punto de ir con Temari, pero al ver que nadie eligió al pelirrojo, dudó.

Sus ojos se encontraron milésimas de segundos con los de Temari y se encaminó a donde su ahora sensei estaba parado con los ojos cerrados, al lado de la mesa donde habían un montón de armas.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver el filo de todas esas cosas, pero solo se limitó a serenarse, ella también usaba armas, no tenia porque alterarse.

— ¿Gaara-sama?

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Completamente. —contestó sin dudar.

Gaara al fin se dignó a abrir sus hermosos ojos aguamarina y la observó tan fijamente que obligó a la castaña a desviar la mirada de forma confundida. Normalmente él ponía todo su empeño en ignorarla y ahora de la nada sentía esa mirada penetrante sobre ella.

— ¿Qué armas manejas?

—Las más letales —respondió con una sonrisa extraña, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y le sonreía cálidamente.

— ¿Cuáles? —repitió.

Matsuri frunció el ceño.

—Todas son iguales —respondió de mala gana —todas sirven para quitar la vida, para derramar sangre y destrozar familias —su tono de voz tenia tanto resentimiento y frialdad que Gaara se preguntó mentalmente a quien había perdido.

—No siempre es así —murmuró suavemente, recordando como Naruto le había enseñado que se era más fuerte mientras quisiera proteger algo, el rubio había defendido a sus amigos hasta el fin cuando la arena invadió Konoha durante los finales de los exámenes chunin, razón por la retiraron a su padre del cargo y se lo dieron a él, desde ahí hubo alianza entre Konoha y la Arena nuevamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Replicó huraña — No hables de lo que no sabes, _sensei._

Se mordió el labio inferior, tomando con brusquedad lo primero que vio, que resultó ser un dardo con cuerda, se lo dio a Gaara con la misma brusquedad y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el dijera algo, el pelirrojo suspiró.

—Sígueme —ordenó alejándose del lugar en el que estaban.

Bufando, le siguió, hasta que llegaron a un lugar desierto, rodeado de grandes rocas, Gaara se quitó la capa de Kazekage y la dejó a un lado para mirarla con seriedad y comenzar a utilizar el dardo con cuerda, enseñándole como utilizarlo. Matsuri de mala gana repitió lo que hizo Gaara, pero eso no cambió en nada lo que sentía. Sus padres habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos de forma cruel y despiadada y ella no descansaría hasta obtener su venganza. Incluso aunque eso significara ser una ninja, matar y derramar sangre.

Mientras manejaba el dardo con cuerda de forma brusca y rápida, solo pensaba en eso. Recordando las palabras del pelirrojo, el no había visto a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos, si bien era cierto que su propio padre llegó a atentar contra su vida, sus casos eran diferentes, aunque sentía cierta simpatía por lo que compartían. Ambos se habían llenado de tristeza y furia ante sus desgracias, él a su modo trató de aliviar su dolor, ella tuvo miedo de las armas mucho tiempo, pero fue Chiyome quien le hizo dejar ese miedo, quien hizo que ese miedo se transformara en odio y venganza.

A él nunca le habían querido, él lo supo y por eso no fue tan doloroso lo que paso, no lo fue hasta que la persona que más quería trató de matarlo, para ella sus padres eran lo único que tenia, le daban todo, cariño, amor, un hogar, era feliz. Y se lo arrebataron.

Sus dedos se tensaron en torno al objeto que manejaba, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que hacía daño, el recordar todo eso la desconcentró.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó con dolor cuando se corto la mano, la sangre goteó al suelo, formando un pequeño charco.

Gaara se acercó, y tomó la mano de Matsuri entre las suyas, examinando el daño, no era muy extenso, pero al parecer si profundo.

—Tienes que ir al hospital.

—Solo es un corte, Gaara-sensei —musitó la chica con la mirada gacha.

—Ve —ordenó.

Asintió enojada, le chocaba que le mandaran. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso en dirección al puñetero hospital, el pelirrojo alzo un kunai y rasgo parte de su capa para amarrarla en torno a su herida.

— ¿Por qué…? —murmuró, no entendía que pasaba, y además… ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

Vale, el gesto era lindo, se preocupaba por ella, tal vez era un avance, debería estar feliz por eso, pero lo único que encontraba era ese calor en sus mejillas y aquel hormigueo en el estomago, nunca antes había experimentando eso. ¿Qué era?

—Las armas no solo sirven para matar —dijo Gaara con seriedad y cerca de su oído —también sirven para proteger a quien amas.

Cogió lo que quedaba de su capa y se fue, dejándola aturdida.

Kankuro se separó de su grupo al ver que su hermano regresaba sin Matsuri, frunció el ceño al notar a la castaña yendo hacia el lado contrario con la mano vendada y algo pensativa.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —exigió.

Gaara arqueó las cejas.

—Se cortó por no prestar atención a lo que hacía —contestó monótonamente sin variar su expresión indescifrable.

—Debiste tener más cuidado al enseñarle a manejar su arma.

—Era un dardo con cuerda, Kankuro —explicó sin entender el ataque verbal de su hermano —es una jounin, sabe manejarlo, simplemente estaba utilizándolo porque fue lo primero que cogió.

—Aún así. —Insistió el castaño —no dejes que se lastime.

—Es una Kunoichi, una ninja, esa es nuestra vida.

—No importa —replicó con fuerza —no dejes que se lastime, o si no…

— ¿O si no, qué?

—Nada, olvídalo.

Se dio la vuelta para atender a sus alumnos, frustrado. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Temari veía todo desde lejos con una sonrisita cínica en el rostro, Matsuri si que avanzaba rápido.

.

~o~

.

La fría noche los envolvía completamente, afortunadamente había luna llena por lo que podían ver sin necesidad de prender otra vez la fogata, debían ser las dos de la madrugada, el Uchiha gruñó frustrado, tenía mucho sueño, pero no, no iba a quejarse, tenía su orgullo. Además ya casi terminaba su turno.

Tres semanas completas, Tres semanas habían pasado desde que esa molestia y las demás llegaran. Su mirada vagó por el lugar donde estaba dormida su compañera de equipo, el llamativo color de su cabello era lo que hacía más fácil la identificación. Desde que su madre le había advertido que no se acercara la pelirosa no había hecho ademan de ignorar esa advertencia.

_N-No….t-te acerques a mí._

Las palabras que pronunció Sakura ese día en la discoteca, no se podía quitar esas palabras de la cabeza y estaba casi seguro que era eso lo que hacía que la chica se mantuviera alejada de él, no la advertencia de su madre.

Suspiró.

—Ay, ¿y porque ese suspiro? —se burló Kakashi apareciendo a su lado.

De no ser porque los años de entrenamiento junto a su sensei, eso lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero ya tenía esos años por algo y no le sorprendió tenerlo a su lado, solo le gruñó de forma indiferente sin responder. Maldita misión, en cuanto sus compañeras de generación quedaran habilitadas otra vez para ejercer sus funciones como ninjas el Hokage les dio misiones rápidamente.

—Hmp —Sasuke se levantó y fue en dirección a su saco de dormir —déjame en paz.

—Como guste, Sasu-chan —se burló de nuevo.

Recibió como respuesta un nuevo gruñido. Tenían suerte de que Naruto estuviera profundamente dormido y Sakura también, si no los dos estuvieran jodiendo. Kakashi rió, que divertido era molestar a Sasuke, ya entendía porque Obito, Itachi y Naruto siempre lo hacían. Ahora le tocaba guardia a él, empezaría por recorrer los alrededores y….

—N…No —Kakashi y Sasuke que estaba recién acomodándose voltearon para ver como Sakura se revolvía inquieta en su saco de dormir.

—Debe ser una pesadilla —murmuró Kakashi.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

—No…. —Sakura se revolvió con más fuerza. Kakashi que estaba otra vez tratando de irse, paró —por favor….n…no —el Uchiha se incorporó torpemente. —No….suel…tenme…. —lágrimas habían empezado a descender de sus ojos cerrados.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Tan fea era la pesadilla?

— ¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Suéltenme! —Gritó ahora desesperada, golpeando su saco de dormir sin lograr salir — ¡NO! ¡NO, SUELTENME! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡DEJENME! POR FAVOR….

Naruto se había despertado de golpe ante los gritos. Kakashi y Sasuke estaban petrificados, sin saber qué hacer, no se esperaban eso. El rubio no sabía qué hacer, desde ese día en que vio a Sakura-chan gritando no se pudo quitar de la cabeza que algo le había pasado, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar a su amiga, y menos a Hinata.

— ¡No me toquen! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no me hagan esto! ¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, ayúdenme! —seguía gritando dormida.

Cuando los llamó reaccionaron, al instante los tres estuvieron a su lado, Kakashi le cogió de las muñecas intentando despertarla, pero eso solo logró que gritara más fuerte.

— ¡Sakura, ya despierta! —ordenó Sasuke furioso, zarandeándola.

Naruto estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al parecer el método de Sasuke funcionó, la chica abrió los ojos asustada sin dejar de sollozar, cuando los vio tan cerca, siseó de miedo, alejándose bruscamente de ellos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras alzaba un kunai en sus manos y los apuntaba.

—No….no se me acerquen —murmuró temblorosa.

Kakashi apretó los puños, esos gritos…._ ¿Acaso ella…?_

—Sakura-chan, somos nosotros, dattebayo —exclamó el rubio alzando las manos y mirándola con aprehensión.

Sasuke bufó ante ese hecho tan obvio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi con seriedad. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para eliminar esa opción de su mente, no, a la chica que consideraba una hija no podía haberle ocurrido eso, seguramente Chiyome las había cuidado. Era su deber mientras ellas estuvieron con ella.

—Yo…—bajó el kunai al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba —fue…u-una pesadilla, nada mas —murmuró Sakura parándose y tirando su arma al suelo. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras hacia todo lo posible para serenarse, apenas y habían pasado tres semanas desde que Matsuri usara su jutsu para ayudarla. ¡Esos recuerdos no podían volver tan rápido! —No pasa nada —musitó mas para sí misma, agudizo el oído al escuchar el suave murmullo del agua del riachuelo que había cerca.

Se miró el cuerpo, se sentía tan sucia.

—Ya regreso —sin mirarlos de nuevo la pelirosa caminó, internándose entre los árboles, esperaba que no se les ocurriera seguirle, por lo menos esperaba que le dieran privacidad. Lágrimas calientes y llenas de frustración habían caído ya a su rostro, perdiéndose en la curva de su cuello mientras tropezaba en medio de la maraña de arboles.

Aún así no dejó escapar ningún solo sollozo de sus labios hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo, al lado del riachuelo, mojándose las rodillas por el agua fría de la noche, tirito levemente cuando metió los brazos en el agua, y comenzó a frotárselos. Sabía que el hecho de que se sintiera tan sucia era por el sueño, por los recuerdos de lo ocurrido cuando tuvo catorce años, pero no podía evitar seguir queriendo sentirse limpia, sabía que eso no serviría de nada.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró con la voz rota, cogiendo una roca algo filuda y frotándola contra sus brazos y piernas al tiempo que se echaba agua, el escozor de las heridas que comenzaron a sangrar le aliviaron lentamente, le despejaron la mente en unos segundos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el llanto, recordó mas.

—_Cálmate, linda, te va a gustar._

_Retrocedió asustada, los pergaminos en sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hasta el suelo, no entendía cómo pero ahora estaba rodeada por tres hombres, los tres le mandaban miradas lujuriosas que el asquearon, tembló cuando uno avanzó hacia ella. ¡No los había sentido! Era la mejor en el manejo de chakra, ¡¿Por qué no los había sentido?_

_Y lo peor de todo es que estaba sola, en aquella casa abandonada en la frontera del país de la llave, ya tenía la información que necesitaba pero ¿Cómo iba a irse? Siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra la fría pared, respingó por el miedo al sentir que sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca, el peligro estaba rodeándola completamente._

_Sin ayuda no sería capaz de escapar._

_Y aún no era lo suficientemente buena para las tácticas de seducción, además era virgen. Y las intenciones de esos hombres estaban bien grabadas en sus ojos, eso era lo que hacían los ninjas enemigos cuando se encontraban con una Kunoichi._

—_Cálmate, rosita —dijo otro, apareciéndose a su lado._

_Saltó hacia un costado, sacando un kunai._

—_Vaya, vaya, mientras más dificil mejor —rió uno de ellos lamiéndose los labios._

_No pudo ni parpadear y ya tenía a uno de ellos atrás, gritó de dolor cuando le cogió del cabello y la hizo arrodillarse mientras el primero aparecía delante de ella, sonriendo de forma cruel y empezándose a desabrochar el chaleco y quitándose el pantalón. Forcejeó y gritó, pero le superaban en número y empezaron a golpearla cuando siguió intentando escapar._

—No, no, no —abrió los ojos abrazándose a sí misma —no otra vez, no puedo recordarlo, no debo —si lo hacía no dejaría que ningún hombre se le acercara ni a cinco metros, y en su misión necesitaba acostarse con quien pudiera para destruir Konoha. ¿Cómo iba hacer eso si no dejaba que se le acercara ningún hombre?

Era patética, una Kunoichi no debía sufrir de esa forma, incluso aunque fueran sometidas a violaciones, esa era la vida de un ninja, especialmente si se es mujer.

—_No, por favor, no —rogaba asustada y llorando — ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! Por favor, ¡no me toquen!_

Intentaba sin éxito dejar de llorar, esto se estaba complicando, no entendía porque desde Sasuke la tocó de esa forma brusca en la discoteca los recuerdos volvían de una forma tan nítida, hace años que el jutsu que Matsuri creó por ella le habían borrado casi todo de la mente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se le puso la piel de gallina al recordar esas asquerosas caricias, esos besos y mordidas bruscas, esas risas burlonas, los golpes, todo.

—No —volvió a coger la piedra.

—Basta, Sakura —ensanchó los ojos sorprendida al ver a Kakashi al lado de ella, sujetándole la muñeca y mirándole con bastante seriedad, apretó su mano hasta que le obligó a soltar la piedra.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban entre los árboles, los tres habían sido testigos de lo que su compañera había estado haciendo, llorando sin control y lastimándose los brazos y piernas mientras murmuraba "estoy sucia", parecía tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que ni le prestaba atención a las multiples heridas que tenia.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura-chan? —Murmuró Naruto tristemente — ¿Por qué llora tanto?

—Hmp —respondió Sasuke, no entendía porque su tonto amigo le preguntaba eso a él, como si supiera la razón por la que Sakura se había vuelto masoquista, frunció el ceño al ver que la pelirosa se tiró sobre Kakashi, abrazándole sin dejar de llorar, algo, había algo en el pasado de Sakura que la atormentaba, no sabía que era, aunque una parte su mente ya lo había adivinado, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Siguieron parados en el árbol, esperando a que Sakura se tranquilizara, y por la forma en la que ella estaba llorando y curándose al mismo tiempo las heridas era obvio que sería un buen rato.

.

.

.

Llegaron a Konoha al amanecer, con Sakura ya tranquila pero con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sollozar por lo que había recordado, tenía que ir a ver al Hokage para que le dejara ir a Suna. Matsuri tenía que ayudarle de nuevo, no podía estar tranquila con esos recuerdos.

—Tengo que hablar con el Hokage —informó Kakashi despreocupadamente mientras leía su librito. —Nos vemos luego —desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su short blanco empezó a caminar hacia su casa, su madre debía estar esperándolo para que le contara de la misión.

Miró de reojo como Naruto se quedó en su sitio, mirando a Sakura ligeramente.

—Nos vemos luego, teme —dijo el rubio alegremente.

—Tsk, dobe —masculló siguiendo su camino.

En cuanto vio a Sasuke desaparecer Naruto se volvió hacia Sakura, estaba muy preocupado, nunca había visto así a su amiga, ni el día que escucho por casualidad sus gritos, ya que Hinata le había sacado de la casa y cerrado las puertas en sus narices, había tenido que volver a su casa pensativo solo para recibir los gritos de su madre porque no había llevado el ramen que se suponía que tenía que llevar y que se olvidó al encontrar a la peli azul.

—Sakura-chan —murmuró.

La pelirosa ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, su rostro se mantenía sin expresión, sin vida, parecía muerta en vida. Y eso no le gusto, amaba a Sakura, pero estaba confundido por Hinata. Tal vez era el peor de los hombres por estar haciendo eso, pero siguió sus instintos y se acercó a Sakura abrazándole, mientras le acariciaba el revuelto y largo cabello rosa que no había atado para hacerse sus coletas habituales.

—Naruto —susurró Sakura con la voz rota.

Dudó un momento y le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el firme pecho del rubio, el abrazo le transmitía tantas emociones, calidez, ternura y apoyo. Eso siempre había sido lo bueno de Naruto, con su alegría y su firmeza podía elevar la alegría de los demás y ahora su apoyo le estaba devolviendo las fuerzas perdidas.

Suspiró mientras sentía como ella comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Sakura-chan? —preguntó.

—Fue una pesadilla —respondió Sakura al acto sin dejar de abrazarle. Se tensó mientras esperaba que el creyera su respuesta, Naruto siempre había sido un despistado de primera para las cosas más obvias, eso lo había heredado de su padre, Minato. Pero también había heredado de él, la inteligencia y suspicacia de la que hacía gala en los momentos más serios.

Se mordió el labio, sopesando las oportunidades de ponerse a seducir en ese momento a Naruto, pero se rindió al recordar otra vez el sueño, no podía, en ese momento no sería capaz de dejar que un hombre le besara ni acariciara. Así que decidió aceptar ese abrazo en muestra de la amistad que alguna vez le unió al rubio.

— ¿No confías en mi, dattebayo?

—No…es eso, ya te dije que fue una pesadilla.

—No soy tan tonto como parezco, Sakura-chan —dijo frunciendo el ceño —Se que algo pasa, `ttebayo.

La pelirosa se separó de él, mirando con clara frustración y desesperación en sus ojos jades, no podía decirle nada, pero la preocupación en los ojos azules de su amigo la descoloco ligeramente, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. ¡No podía! Incluso aunque alguna vez quiso a Naruto como a un hermano, eso era pasado.

De pronto, pudo sentir el chakra de Hinata acercándose, bien, si tenía que hacer eso para matar sus sentimientos lo haría, incluso aunque después el tormento de sus recuerdos fuera insoportable. Ya era hora de actuaran de verdad.

Se acercó al rubio tanto que él le miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan, dattebayo? —inquirió algo sonrojado.

—Naruto… ¿Tan preocupado estas por mi? —preguntó fingiendo una ternura y dulzura que hace tiempo había muerto en ella.

—Yo…claro que si, dattebayo —respondió sin dudar —tu sabes….Sakura-chan yo te amo.

Sakura le acarició la mejilla suavemente, sintiéndose asqueada consigo mismo por la forma en la que jugaba con él, se golpeó mentalmente por eso, si ya se sentía así de culpable era porque había permitido que él volviera a ser parte de su vida y no podía permitir eso. Si lo hacía, entonces caería junto a ellos o en el peor de los casos se rendiría en esa misión.

—Naruto…—hizo ademan de acercarse un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos con tristeza al darse cuenta de que el rubio se acercaba también a ella, con todas las intenciones de besarla.

Pero un ruidito los alertó, levantaron la mirada par enfocarla en Hinata, que había dejado caer sus bolsas llenas todo lo que había comprado, para observar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esa escena, era obvio que había presenciado todo, Naruto le miró con horror, sin darse cuenta de la mirada calculadora que habían intercambiado las dos chicas.

Ahora le tocaba dar el siguiente paso a Hinata.

Sollozó y se dio la vuelta sin recoger nada, empezando a correr.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto comenzando a correr tras ella.

—Naruto —Sakura le cogió del brazo, mirándole confundida — ¿Qué pasa? —llenó su rostro de duda y confusión, lo suficiente para hacer sentir culpable a Naruto por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahogando una maldición por las tonterías que hacía, el rubio se soltó del agarre de la pelirosa, recogiendo las bolsas de Hinata.

—Yo…—intentó excusarse —hablamos luego, Sakura-chan.

Y corrió tras Hinata.

—Bien, bien —Sakura se acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y sonrió fríamente. El dolor la estaba matando, el estar haciendo daño a quien alguna vez considero su amigo y hermano, y el haber dejado que Naruto se le acercara tanto sirvió solo para hacer cada vez más claros sus recuerdos. Pero tenía que escudarse en sonrisas falsas, para que nadie se diera cuenta de cuan rota estaba ya.

Lo único que le quedó fue ir a casa, a esperar las noticias de Hinata.

.

~o~

.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, su madre le había obligado a regresar para invitar al dobe de Naruto a comer a su casa, Kushina, la madre del rubio también estaba con su madre, las dos experimentando con la comida. Sintió un escalofrío solo de pensar en ellos probando la comida.

Kushina y Mikoto eran buenas cocinando por separado, pero cuando se unían…

Gruñó de nuevo ¿Por qué tenía que ir él a llevar al dobe a su casa? Y encima tenía que soportar como se ponía de caballeroso con Sakura, por que aún hacia intentos de ganarse su amor, aunque eran sutiles y demasiados lentos. Y había visto como Naruto lucia culpable cada vez que coqueteaba con Sakura.

¿Qué estaría pasando?

—Tsk… ¿Por qué no miras por donde caminas? —inquirió con brusquedad cuando alguien chocó contra él.

—Yo…l-lo…s-siento, Uchiha-kun —murmuró Hinata llorando, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, el cabello algo revuelto también y las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, sus ojos perlas le miraba con dolor y tristeza.

— ¿Hyuga? —dudó.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza e intentó seguir corriendo, pero tropezó por no ver bien a través de las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, de no ser por los buenos reflejos de Sasuke ella hubiera terminado en el piso, la sollozante ojiperla abrazó a Sasuke sin dejar de llorar.

—Oye…Suéltame —gruñó Sasuke incomodo. Nunca le había gustado que le abrazaran y menos quien lo hacía era una chica llorando. En especial _esa_ chica. La que estaba enamorada de Naruto.

—Yo…—Hinata ignoró la orden de Sasuke mientras se pegaba mas a él —Naruto-kun….e-el…..m-me dijo t-tantas mentiras —sollozó con fingido dolor.

Sasuke dejó de forcejear con Hinata cuando escuchó eso.

— ¿El dobe te dijo mentiras?

—Di…dijo….que e-era b-bonita —exclamó sollozando —p-pero….l-lo acabo de ver….c-casi besando a S-Sakura-chan, después de declararle su amor.

Ahora entendía porque Naruto andaba con esa cara de culpabilidad cuando coqueteaba con la pelirosa, la razón era que se sentía culpable por estar también haciendo lo mismo con Hyuga. Vaya, no se imaginó que el dobe de su amigo fuera capaz de jugar con dos mujeres.

—Deja de llorar —le cuestionó duramente.

—N...No…puedo — murmuró agachando la cabeza —y...yo…. ¡lo amo!

—Cállate —espetó cuando ella siguió llorando.

Pero Hinata no le hizo caso, siguió llorando. Y entonces cuando ella se recostó contra él, fue plenamente consciente cuan desarrollada estaba, y de la belleza cautivadora que poseía, seguro eso había confundido a Naruto, aunque eso no significara que fuera correcto que jugara con los sentimientos de dos chicas que conocían. Hinata alzó el rostro mirando con tristeza a Sasuke, lamiéndose los labios, provocándole, y sintió triunfo cuando notó como los instintos masculinos del Uchiha despertaron ante su sutil coqueteo.

Si, estaba siendo una desgraciada, completamente diferente a lo que era antes, pero en eso le había convertido Chiyome, y era necesario actuar de esa manera si necesitaba al igual que Sakura, destruir la amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como los fríos e incitadores labios del pelinegro tocaban los suyos suavemente. Le mantuvo el beso sin sentir nada, de hecho ni Sasuke se sentía a gusto, solo lo hizo por puro gusto, le atraía Hinata, pero ese beso no contenía nada, era vacio y frio.

Entonces Hinata sintió como alguien le cogía de la cintura, separándole bruscamente de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué le estabas haciendo, Sasuke? —gritó Naruto con rabia, pegando a Hinata contra él.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, enojado.

— ¿Qué te interesa a ti, Naruto? —Respondió cabreado por el tono que usaba el rubio — ¡Tal vez estaba haciendo lo mismo que tú! ¡Jugando un rato!

—Serás… —Naruto le tendió las bolsas a Hinata —vete, hablare después contigo.

— ¿Q-Que…?

— ¡Vete, Hinata!

La peli azul tomó sus bolsas y corrió hasta su casa.

Naruto miró con ira reprimida a Sasuke. Estaba furioso, no podía creer que su amigo estuviera jugando con Hinata…tal vez el hacía lo mismo, es que…. ¡Joder, estaba confundido! Y no, no tenia excusa que mereciera la pena para justificar lo que hacía con Hinata, se sentía como basura al jugar con los sentimientos de alguien tan dulce y tímida como Hinata, la Hyuga le inspiraba un sentido de protección más grande que él sentía por Sakura, y también una atracción innegable.

Pero….ese era el pero…..no sabía que sentía.

Aunque le había cabreado bastante que Sasuke estuviera besándola, no le gustaba nada.

—No te le acerques —le advirtió.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —Gruñó Sasuke, detestaba que le mandaran —Hinata tiene lo suyo y además es de buena familia, seria la indicada para mí.

— ¡No te le acerques, Sasuke!

—No eres nadie para mandarme, Naruto —exclamó furioso —Tu estás jugando con ella, Hinata dijo que le acababas de declarar tu amor a Sakura, ¿Por qué no vas por la respuesta?

—Yo…—se revolvió el cabello confundido —eso no importa…. ¡solo aléjate de ella!

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —repitió.

— ¡Porque si!

—Qué razón más poderosa —se mofó —ya te dije, ve por la respuesta de Sakura, has estado esperando el si desde hace bastante tiempo.

— ¡Cierra la boca, dattebayo! —sus ojos se volvieron rojos, con las pupilas alargadas mientras le rodeaba un aura oscura y peligrosa.

—Tú eres el que debe cerrar la boca —Sasuke activó su Sharingan. —Si es que vas a elegir a Sakura, entonces deja a Hyuga en paz, si vas a elegir a Hyuga deja a Sakura.

—Ni que te interesara lo que pase con ambas.

—Quizá si me interesa —sonrió de forma arrogante —ya sabes, Sakura ha estado enamorada de mi siempre. Y a Hyuga puedo conquistarla cuando quiera.

— ¡No te atrevas a jugar con ellas, Uchiha!

— ¿Jugar? Porque no te ves a ti mismo, Namikaze, el único que está jugando con ellas eres tú.

Naruto gruñó enojado, mientras en su mano derecha comenzaba a formarse el Rasengan. Sasuke frunció el ceño, su mano izquierda comenzó a lanzar chispar ante el Chidori que formaba. Era la primera vez que se veían con tanta rabia, avanzaron a la vez para atacar.

Los aldeanos que estaban mirando la escena desde lejos, sintieron escalofríos ante el instinto casi asesino que emanaban los dos.

— ¡¿Qué creen que estan haciendo? —Kakashi y Obito habían aparecido a tiempo, interponiéndose entre los dos, el pelinegro cogió a su sobrino de la muñeca y lo lanzó contra los arboles cercanos, Kakashi hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

La explosión de poder los cegó un momento, cuando el humo se dispersó, pudieron ver a los dos levantándose con dificultad de entre los escombros que habían quedado.

Naruto tenía los ojos otra vez azules. Sasuke desactivó el Sharingan.

— ¿Qué paso? —cuestionó Kakashi frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada —contestó agriamente Sasuke.

Obito intercambió una mirada rápida con Kakashi.

—Claro, y nos van a decir que intentaron matarse solo porque si —se mofó con dureza.

—No intentábamos matarnos ´ttebayo —masculló Naruto mirando a otro lado.

Los dos comenzaban a sentirse culpables por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué se habían atacado?

— ¿Entonces? —Dijo Obito con seriedad — ¿Por qué peleaban?

—No…

—Dejen de mentir —regaño el Hatake ya exasperado —Mejor vayan al hospital a que Rin les cure esas heridas.

Los dos asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó? —dijo Obito, seguro su tía le cuestionaría hasta el cansancio cuando se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar.

—No lo sé —dijo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño —solo esperamos que este no se vuelva a repetir, pero me da la impresión de que esta pelea es solo el principio.

El Uchiha suspiró, su amigo tenía razón.

.

~o~

.

Tenten se paró del sofá donde estaba sentada, cuando vio a Hinata entrar en la casa, limpiándose las lágrimas y dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué paso?

Hinata suspiró, se sentía tan culpable, pero tenía que olvidar eso.

—Han peleado.

—Entonces estuvo bien —dijo Sakura detrás de ella, mirándose las uñas —han empezado a romper su amistad.

—Y tengo a Sai comiendo de mi mano —les informó Ino abriendo la puerta e ingresando.

Desde el día que se acostó con él, los dos se veían casi siempre en el departamento de él, para seguir divirtiéndose, y eso había hecho que la vigilancia ANBU bajara. También teniendo en cuenta que Tenten había ayudado a coquetear y distraer a los compañeros del pelinegro.

—Estamos haciéndolo bien —murmuró Tenten mirando el cielo, a través de la ventana.

Aún así se sentían tan vacías y sentían tanto asco de sus actos. Pero no había opción, eso era lo que tenían que hacer.

—Hay mujeres que tocan y curan, que besan y matan… —murmuró Hinata recordando que el beso con Sasuke había empezado la pelea entre ellos, recordando también que Chiyome siempre le había dicho que ella tenía la cualidad de poder arruinar una amistad con sus besos, con su coqueteo.

—Hay mujeres que ni cuando mienten dicen la verdad… —masculló Sakura. Sus mentiras tan bien hechas habían engañado a todos, habían confundido a Naruto y le habían hecho que le declarara otra vez su amor.

.

—Hay mujeres que abren agujeros negros en el alma —dijo Matsuri en Suna. Observando sin satisfacción como Kankuro y Gaara comenzaron a distanciarse por ella, el pelirrojo parecía más frío que de costumbre al ir perdiendo poco a poco la amistad con su hermano, dejando su alma otra vez desolada y en la oscuridad.

.

—Hay mujeres que empiezan la guerra, firmando la paz —murmuraron a la vez Tenten e Ino, las dos recordando cómo habían ganado con dificultad la confianza de Neji y Sai, fingiendo ser las mismas de antes, fingiendo una ternura y cariño tan falso, fingiendo que todo volvería ser como antes. A pesar de que ellas estaban tejiendo lentamente su destrucción, aprovechando que no desconfiaban de ellas.

—Hay mujeres fatal —concluyeron todas a la vez.

Por que eso era lo que eran. Mujeres fatal, capaz de destruir las más grandes amistades que había, capaces de destruir una nación.

.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Si, lo sé, tarde mucho u.u**_

_**Pero tengo justificación T^T he estado yendo de un lado para otro en mi uni para la matricula, que encima ponen un sistema para matricularnos vía internet que no funciona bien y toda la semana he estado desesperada pensando que no lograría matricularme por la porquería de pagina que habían puesto. No entiendo porque hicieron eso si no saben manejar la bendita pagina, pero al final lo hice, y pues escribí este capi. **_

_**Dije que aparecerían Minato y Kushina, pero ya no me alcanza. Pero en el otro capi si tendrán gran participación.**_

_**Y como dice el capi, empezaron los conflictos.**_

_**A responder review. Disculpen la demora, pero estaba ocupada ^^U**_

_**Namikaze Rock: **_Muchas gracias por tu review ^^, bueno lo de sasu-chan te lo presto XD, gracias por todo el apoyo que me das con el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi. Besos.

_**hinata-sama198: **_Me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte, pues si, pobre Saku, eso le tuvo que tocar a ella, u.u bueno con lo del Byakugan con este capi ya todos saben que paso.

_**Jan di-chan: **_bueno, muchas gracias por tu review ^^, a mí también me encanta el NaruHina, que bueno que te gusto el capi pasado, y bueno ya sé que también te gusto este capi, como lo leí en el review, pronto subiré el nuevo capi y también las respuestas a los nuevos reviews. Besos.

_**poison girl 29**_: bueno, muchas gracias por tu review ^^, lo de Sakura fue casi, casi parecido a lo que me pusiste en el reviews, aunque aún falta un poco para que terminen de descubrirlo y aceptarlo. Lo de Matsuri, sí, yo tampoco sé que porque la odian tanto, eso que yo he leído en varios perfiles que la detestan, por lo menos a mi me encanta su personaje. Hinata, bueno si estará libre de todas las responsabilidades como Hyuga, eso es lo único bueno, al menos de momento. Otra vez gracias. Besos.

_**ziotzae**_: Muchas gracias por el review. Si, la escena de Mikoto y Sakura ya me la había imaginado desde hace bastante tiempo, digo Mikoto es dulce y todo, pero tiene que ponerse seria cuando se trata de sus hijos. Entre Hinata y Sakura, pues las dos caerán casi al mismo tiempo, aunque aun no tengo muy definido quien primero. Bueno gracias de nuevo. Besos.

_**Heero Kusanagi: **_gracias por el review. Mikoto es experta en sacar verdades, ^^, bueno a muchos les gusto esa escena de Mikoto vs Sakura ^^, a mi me encanto. Gracias otra vez, besos.

_**JayLopez: **_Muchas gracias por el review ^^, a todas les sorprendió lo de Mikoto, pero bueno como dices tiene que ser una mujer de armas tomar cuando se trata de sus hijos, aunque pobre saku T^T. lo del Byakugan, pues este capi debe haber disuelto tus dudas.

_**tsukimine12**_: Gracias por tu review. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi ^^, bueno este capi disuelve las dudas del Byakugan de Hinata, claro que Naruto se dará cuenta que a quien ama es a Hinata. ^^, lo de la uni, pues apenas voy comenzando, supongo que puede llegar a ser divertido cuando vaya siendo más sociable. Gracias a ti y a pucca, jajaja, creo que está en la cárcel desde que irrumpió en el programa de Haruto en Nueva generación ¿verdad?, bueno besos.

_**yakumo . snake: **_Hola!, gracias por el comentario ^^, bueno ya saben que lo del Byakugan esta sellado, gracias por lo que dices, espero de verdad ser una buena autora, lo de la personalidad, pues a mí tampoco me gustaría que volvieran a ser las niñas de antes, si perderan el lado más oscuro de su nueva forma de ser, pero no volverán a ser las mismas de antes, eso es algo que es imposible después de siete años. La discusión Mikoto vs Sakura les gusto a todos, jaja, sí, bueno tenía que poner que la Uchiha no se deja así nada más. Gracias de nuevo, besos.

_**Ookami IveMendoza: **_Gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, lo del Byakugan, bueno con este capi ya está todo resuelto ^^. Gracias por leer, besos.

_**AgHnA:**_ Hola, gracias por el review, como puedes ver ya se sabe lo que paso con el Byakugan de Hinata. ^^, Gracias de nuevo, besos.

_**Rocio Hyuga: **_Gracias por el comentario ^^, bueno a todas nos gusta las partes NaruHina *.* son las más lindas, sí, bueno, a veces tienen que interrumpirles, que digo si soy yo la que pone eso XD, bueno ya en este capi se sabe que paso con el Byakugan. Besos.

_**MitorOlas: **_Hola! Bueno, lo de Mikoto se me ocurrió hacerle así solo para fastidia un poquitín a Sakura, aunque ella me cae bien, pero quería que tuviera problemas para acercarse a Sasuke e Itachi, por lo general Mikoto es dulce, pero cuando se trata de sus hijos es otra cosa ^^, ella sabe algo de Chiyome, si, por eso no le gusta nada la nueva forma de ser de Sakura. Gracias de nuevo, besos.

_**Alexa Hiwatari: **_Hola!, gracias por el comentario. Leí el otro comentario ya, el de este capi, solo digo que si habrá final feliz, aunque sufrirán un poquito, algo de drama, igual espero que te guste. Besos.

_**Naru-fan AVD: **_bueno, gracias por el review, lamento el haberme confundido ^^U, bueno tal vez soy un poquito despistada, pero como ya aclaraste que eres mujer ^^ , lo de Sakura solo fue para molestarla un poquito, aunque Mikoto no será demasiado obstáculo en sus planes. Gracias de nuevo, besos.

_**ana-gaara: **_Hola! Gracias por el comentario. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la parte de NaruHina, lo de Sakura, pues no es agradable lo que le paso a ella u.u, la verdad incluso aunque sea Kunoichi no es algo fácil de superar, menos a los catorce años, pobrecita T^T, Mikoto tuvo que ponerse seria, es madre es obvio que intuye lo que quiere hacer Sakura, solo una pequeña advertencia le dio, además no será mucho obstáculo. En este capi ya sabes que paso con Hinata y su Byakugan. Gracias por tus deseos, espero que conforme pase el tiempo me sienta mas cómoda en la uni. Besos.

_**Emiita: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sé que fue un poco fuerte lo que estoy haciendo, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho lo que le paso a Sakura y lo que estan haciendo para romper la amistad de todos, es que…así es mi fic, pero si tendrá final feliz, ya estan sintiéndose culpables y sin que se den cuenta se olvidaran de la misión y se concentraran en lo que sienten *.*. Ahí vendrán más partes románticas. Naruto estaba levantado para comprar ramen (que novedad, verdad XD) jajaja, espero que seas como Mikoto ^^, personalmente a mi me encanta la Uchiha, dulce pero fuerte y dura cuando tiene que serlo. Sasuke es un idiota pero ya aprenderá lo que se está perdiendo. Te doy permiso para pegarle (¿Por qué tendrías que pedirme permiso? O.o, no me hagas caso, jaja) lo del título, eh, pues solo he leído tu historia en busca del amor, pero ahora me pica la curiosidad ^^. Besos.

_**Hinako uzumaki hyuga: **_gracias por el review, bueno, ya todos saben que paso con el Byakugan. ^^, Espero que te guste este capi. Besos.

_**Sorahime chan: **_bueno, gracias por el review ^^, que bueno que te haya gustado, lo de Sakura, bueno si, pobre. Gracias otra vez, besos.

_**KiraSora-Chan: **_Muchas gracias por el review ^^, si, sakurita se echo ella solo al agua, pero lo que le paso también le ayudara mucho, aunque no es algo agradable, de hecho es humillante y doloroso una violación u.u… en este capi ya se vio mas de InoSai, espero que guste, besos.

_**Uchihajun: **_muchas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras, me tranquilizaron un poco, aunque ahora voy recién en mi primera semana, pero los profesores apenas y van porque estan acomodando sus horarios ^^U, aunque no parece tan malo. Besos.

_**Hinata-Tsuki: **_Hola!, gracias por el comentario. ^^, Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Mikoto y Sakura *.* a todos les encanto esa parte, bueno, la Uchiha no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Sakura trata de hacer daño a Sasuke y a Konoha. Tratare de verdad de no demorar mucho, espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Besos.

_**Sabaku No Kuraii: **_Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ^^, Me encanta el cómo me dicen Bella-chan *.*, ojala ese fuera mi nombre, bueno me estoy saliendo del tema, yo también quiero ver el equipo de Obito en tu fic *.*, ese Uchiha me encanta, leí que era tu esposo en tu perfil… ¿no me lo prestar un rato XD?, tienes a muchos amantes y los conozco a todos *.*…bueno, en mi fic ya le dare su espacio para mostrar a su equipo genin, en el tuyo pues será un poco lioso poner dos Obitos y dos Itachis ^^, pero los cuatro me encantan. Tienes permiso para matar a Chiyome u.u jaja, sí, yo también lo cogí respeto a Sakura en la parte en la que defiende hasta el final a Sasuke y Naruto, eso no es solo obsesión, a mi parecer realmente lo ama, si, pese a todo Mikoto es madre y no quiero ver lastimados a sus hijos, pero igual pronto aceptara a Sakura nuevamente. ¿Quieres algo parecido entre Kushina y Hinata? Pues me leíste la mente, si planeo hacerlo en el próximo capi, por eso Minato y Kushina tendrán más participación, aunque Kushina a su modo advertirá a Hinata sobre lo que la pasa si hace daño a Naruto. Besos.

_**Tamaenamikase: **_Gracias por el review. Si pobre Saku, gracias por leer la historia, espero que sigas apoyándome. Besos.

_**Espero que les guste. Disculpen la demora para responder los reviews, tratare de actualizar pronto, pero esto de la uni me desconcentro completamente y estoy tratando de inspirarme, aunque ya sé que poner ^^, tal vez este actualizando este fin de semana, en fin, si no tengo muchas cosas que hacer por ahí tendrán el próximo capi.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Cediendo ante los sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Cediendo ante los sentimientos**_

* * *

"Los ojos son para mirar, las manos para coger, la cabeza para pensar y el corazón para amar"—Anónimo.

* * *

.

_Lágrimas._

_Amargas y dolorosas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Rin, los sollozos apenas se escuchaban en aquel improvisado refugio que momentos antes se había convertido en la desgracia de Obito, su compañero siguió con los ojos cerrados, bueno la parte que se podía ver, porque la otra era aplastada por la gran roca._

_Kakashi apretó los puños y con un grito de furia salió, destrozando la parte de arriba de las rocas que los habían tapado. El Uchiha mostró una sonrisita arrogante al sentir ese poder, sabía que Kakashi era muy fuerte y ahora junto a su Sharingan su poder crecería. Su Dōjutsu que recién había activado seria lo único que quedaría de él en el mundo._

—_O…Obito —susurró Rin, apretando su mano._

_El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo apretó la cálida mano de la chica que amaba, tenía tan poco tiempo, lo podía sentir, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entonces podría al fin ser amigo de Kakashi y confesarle lo que sentía a su amiga, luchar por que el corazón de Rin le perteneciera._

_Pero lamentablemente no era así._

—_Obito…y-yo—trataba de hablar la castaña entre sollozos._

—_Shh, Rin —dijo Obito con tranquilidad, demasiada para alguien que estaba a punto de morir._

_De pronto el ninja que era el culpable de todo lo sucedido apareció arriba de ellos, Rin respingó del miedo, pero el Uchiha la tranquilizó. Kakashi apareció detrás, con la mirada llena de tristeza mientras le tendía la mano a la sollozante chica para que pudieran escapar._

—_Tienen que irse ya —dijo Obito, golpeando ligeramente la mano de Rin, para obligarla a soltarlo —, los refuerzos no deben demorar en llegar._

_Kakashi ensancho los ojos sorprendido y temeroso al sentir detrás de ellos el chakra de muchos enemigos, cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados, ya sin más que hacer tomó la mano de Rin para sacarla de ahí, apretando los dientes al ver que definitivamente ese era el adiós con su compañero y amigo._

— _¡Obito! —sollozó Rin alterada._

_Las pesadas rocas comenzaron a caer en picado sobre el lugar donde el Uchiha se mantenía inmóvil, Kakashi gruñó impotente al ver como por su testarudez Obito estaba pagando caro, Rin a su lado se desmoronó cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba, ignorando a los enemigos. Estaba a punto de cogerle el brazo para obligarle a seguirle cuando un temblor recorrió el lugar donde estaban y no tenía nada que ver con sus enemigos, que se veían tan sorprendidos como ellos._

— _¡Maldita desgraciada! —Ensancharon los ojos para ver aparecer a Tsunade y Kushina entre las rocas que minutos antes habían cubierto el cuerpo del Uchiha —. ¡Te matare Chiyome! —gritaba como posesa la sannin._

_La pelirroja corrió hacia ellos, dejando a su maestra enfrentarse con una mujer de cabello lila que le sonreía de forma altanera. Advirtieron que Tsunade tenía las manos llenas de sangre y temblaba fuertemente._

— _**¡Futton: Cuchillas de presión! **__—gritó Kushina alzando su brazo izquierdo, que se vio rodeado rápidamente por una fina capa de aire cortante, la Uzumaki tenía los ojos rojos con las pupilas alargadas, sonrió de forma algo cruel antes de estampar su puño contra el suelo, que se deshizo ante ellos._

_Los ninjas de la roca se protegieron con la tierra. Aprovechando eso, Kushina los cogió de los brazos bruscamente y les hizo correr un poco. Tsunade dio un último golpe al suelo para tratar de atrapar a la hermosa Kunoichi con la que peleaba, pero pronto esta se desvaneció en una nube de humo._

— _¡Tsunade-sensei! —chilló Kushina preocupada yendo hacia donde estaba su maestra, no se esperaba que ante la muerte de Dan, la rubia quedara tan mal que prácticamente comenzara a gritar ante la visión de la sangre, pero menos se esperaba que al ver aparecer a esa mujer de cabello lila se recuperara tan rápido que le buscó pelea._

_Kakashi tenía abrazada a Rin, que se mordía los labios, nerviosa._

—_Oe…. ¿Donde está Obito? —preguntó Kushina a Kakashi cuando comprobó que la sannin se encontraba bien, temblorosa y furiosa, pero bien._

_Kakashi apretó los puños, sin atreverse a contestar._

—_Él….m-muerto —murmuró Rin con la mirada gacha._

_Kushina entreabrió los labios, sorprendida e incrédula._

— _¿Estan hablando en serio? —Murmuró tristemente, mientras se ponía otra vez su máscara ANBU—, y…entonces ¿Por qué puedo sentir su chakra?—añadió sonriendo con esperanza._

_Rin parpadeó, atónita, pero luego de concentrarse, logró sentirlo, débil y a punto de extinguirse, pero podía sentir el chakra de Obito, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, pero pronto recordó que incluso aunque estuviera vivo enterrado bajo aquellas rocas, no tenían oportunidad de salvarlo, era imposible. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado destrozado para que el ninjutsu medico pudiera salvarlo._

— _¡Bah, ese no es ningún problema `ttebane!—chilló Kushina alegremente, señalando a Tsunade —. Aquí tenemos a la mejor medic-nin de nuestra época. Una suerte que pese a todo logró salir rápidamente del estado de depresión en el que estaba por la muerte de Dan._

_Ante la mención de su recién fallecido novio, la sannin levantó la mirada confusa._

—_Tiene a alguien que salvar, maestra —le dijo Kushina apresando su muñeca y corriendo junto a los alumnos de su novio, hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los enemigos y las rocas de donde sentían provenir el débil chakra de Obito._

_Mientras que Kakashi aún demasiado débil, junto a Rin llena de esperanza peleaban y distraían al enemigo, Kushina y Tsunade removieron las rocas hasta que encontraron al Uchiha ya casi muerto. La sannin se debatió unos momentos, antes de que cogiera a Kushina fuertemente de la muñeca._

—_Necesitare el chakra del Kyūbi —musitó débilmente._

_Kushina asintió impasible, mientras comenzaba a emanar gran cantidad de chakra rojo, que fundiéndose con el chakra verde de Tsunade, comenzó a sanar las heridas de Obito. Hace bastante tiempo la rubia tenía en mente un nuevo jutsu de restauración, quería usarlo para ella misma, pero la muerte de Dan le acababa de enseñar que necesitaba seguir salvando a los demás, no podía solo concentrarse en su dolor._

_La necesitaban._

_Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, siguió concentrada en acelerar el proceso de reconstrucción de las células de Obito, para de esa forma lograr rehacer todos los órganos dañados. Obviamente ese no fue nada fácil, solo había sido una de sus tantas teorías y apenas y lo había puesto en práctica, el cuerpo destrozado de Obito estaba consumiendo casi todo el chakra de las dos y también agotándolas. Cuando por fin dejaron de sanarle, voltearon solo para ver como Kakashi y Rin caían a su lado, inconscientes._

_Tsunade se desmayó._

—_T….T-Tsunade…—murmuró la pelirroja, arrastrándose. Sus ojos volvieron a su color natural, mientras gruñía de rabia al ver como los enemigos aumentaban. Obito a su lado, aún en el suelo se removió gimiendo de dolor._

_Oh, solo lo habían salvado para morir con él._

— _¡Kushina! —Minato había aparecido en medio de ellos, sorprendido de ver a su prometida en el suelo, agotada, junto a la sannin y sus tres alumnos, de los cuales Obito parecía en el peor estado. Tenía entendido según lo que le dijeron Hana y Hizashi que Kushina había ido a buscar a Tsunade porque habían sentido una explosión de poder mientras ellos iban hacia la pelea contra los de la arena y la pelirroja estaba segura de que la sannin tenía problemas._

—_E-Estamos salvados —fue lo que dijo la Uzumaki, antes de perder la consciencia._

_El rayo amarillo de Konoha había llegado._

_._

_~o~_

_._

_Dolor._

_Eso era lo que sentía, infinito y puro dolor atravesarle el cuerpo con cada movimiento que daba, punzadas arremetían contra sus brazos y piernas, contra su cabeza. Realmente no entendía nada, lo último que recordaba era que le cedía el Sharingan a Kakashi y que se despedía de sus compañeros._

_Y ahora sentía que estaba acostado contra una superficie suave y mullida. Y además ese intenso dolor le indicaba que no se encontraba en el cielo. Entreabrió los ojos levemente, parpadeando ante la fuerte luz._

_Gimió despacito, al sentir que al hacerlo volvía el dolor._

—_O….Obito —Rin saltó en su sitio feliz, chillando alegremente mientras se tiraba sobre su compañero, aunque se separó instantáneamente de él, cuando el oyó gritar con dolor._

_Kakashi que estaba sentado en una de las sillas, dormitando, abrió los ojos alarmado, para ver con sorpresa como su amigo estaba ya consciente. De no haber sido por la intervención de su maestro que mató a los ninjas enemigos en un siantamen, seguramente ya estarían muertos._

—_Obito —sonrió el Hatake._

_El Uchiha los miró con incredulidad, paseando su mirada de Rin que estaba llorando de alegría a Kakashi que sonreía con infinita tranquilidad. Se tocó la cara, tenía dos ojos, pero era consciente de que Kakashi tenía su Sharingan aún._

— _¿No…estoy en el cielo? —preguntó._

_Como respuesta, Rin alzó el puño y lo estrello contra la cabeza del chico._

— _¡Nos diste un buen susto, baka! —chilló._

_Obito se quejó de nuevo, pero sonrió al ver de una forma tan milagrosa como increíble se había salvado de la muerte. Ahora tendría una oportunidad para seguir con su vida, la tercera guerra ninja acababa._

_._

_~o~_

_._

—Y así fue como me salve —terminó de decir Obito, sin despegar en ningún momento sus ojos de su librito naranja.

Sakura tenía un tic marcando su ojo, mientras que Naruto estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y una vena hinchada en la frente, sus manos en sus bolsillos estaban cerrados en puños, que deseaba estampar contra la cara de su tío. Kakashi por otra parte sonreía también sin apartar su mirada de su Icha Icha Paradise.

— ¿Obito-sempai? —dijo Sakura enojada. Kakashi los había citado a las nueve de la mañana y eran la una de la tarde, los muy desvergonzados habían llegado a eso de las doce solo para que el Uchiha mayor se pusiera melancólico y contara por cuarta vez la historia de cómo Tsunade-sama le había salvado de la muerte.

Esa historia ya se la sabían de memoria.

— ¿Si, Sakurita? —dijo Obito burlón.

— ¿Es que no tiene nada que hacer? —Chilló —. ¡No se suponía que hoy tendría que recibir a su equipo genin!

El Uchiha despegó su mirada de su libro, para enfocarla en la cabreada pelirosa, por último la enfocó en su amigo, Kakashi parecía tan sorprendido como él.

—Jejeje —rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca —, sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo.

Kakashi rió.

—En fin, nos vemos luego —dijo Obito despreocupadamente y desapareció en una nube de humo.

El Hatake parpadeó al ver que su alumna él dirigía una mirada fulminante, últimamente Sakura estaba de un humor insoportable. Despertando a Naruto comenzaron al fin su entrenamiento. Aunque el sensei del equipo siete notó perfectamente la tensión entre los tres, parecía que Naruto evitaba la mirada de Sakura y Sasuke y Naruto evitaban dirigirse la palabra a menos que fuera necesario.

Bueno, después de la pelea del día de ayer, ya se esperaba eso. Tenía fe en que esos tres arreglaran sus problemas, principalmente porque lo que sospechaba sobre los sueños de Sakura podían afectarles a todos enormemente y tenían que estar unidos, más unidos que nunca.

.

~o~

.

Una muchacha de unos doce años, de cabello castaño largo y atado en dos coletas que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros fruncía el ceño, y resoplaba de furia mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinte. Dos chicos, uno pelinegro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su polo la miraba impasible, y el otro de cabello castaño corto y de punta silababa mirando al cielo, mientras se restregaba los ojos con cansancio.

Cinco, cinco horas. Llevaban esperando a su nuevo sensei cinco malditas horas ¡¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡Esto es el colmo! —gritó la chica moviendo los puños, furiosa.

—Cálmate, Akemi —dijo el castaño de forma aburrida.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada, dejando de caminar, para estrechar sus ojos marrones.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme? —Gritó—, es que ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar?

—Obito demorara seguro una hora más —dijo el Uchiha menor sin rastro de emoción en su fría voz —siempre se ha caracterizado por llegar tarde a todos lados y…

Un ruido les hizo apartar la mirada de ellos mismos, para ver como un hombre aparecía en medio de una nube de humo

— ¡Yo! —saludó Obito sonriente.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —gritaron a la vez los dos castaños, echando fuego por los ojos.

El Uchiha menor resopló.

—Lo siento….es que me perdí en el camino de la vida.

— ¡Mentira! —gritó Akemi furiosa. — ¡Es una vil mentira!

Obito suspiró, ya sabía que la castaña le echaría la bronca rápidamente, Akemi era demasiado temperamental. El Uchiha, bueno, el ya le conocía aunque eso no decía que le agradara su impuntualidad, lo podía ver en los ojos del muchacho. Y el Inuzuka, pues ese si era igual de enojón de que la Kunoichi.

—Ya, bueno —dijo sacando dos cascabeles y balanceándolos en sus manos —les diré que harán para que los apruebe. Él y Kakashi eran los únicos que hacían la prueba de los cascabeles, de hecho Obito quedó sorprendido al ver que su amigo se quedó con el equipo siete. Minato-sensei le había dicho infinidad de veces que tuviera un equipo genin, pero hasta la fecha ninguno había aprobado y podía seguir tranquilamente con su vida de ANBU.

Además no veía que Akemi Daishi, Arashi Uchiha y Ryoku Inuzuka pudieran llegar a algún lado trabajando en equipo. Los tres eran demasiados orgullosos y testarudos. Seguro fallarían la prueba y el podría volver a ser ANBU, y con suerte su sensei no lo molestaría en unos cuantos años de nuevo.

— ¡Bah, será pan comido! —Gritoneó Akemi riendo escandalosamente —. ¡Ustedes dos me obedecerán! —señalo a sus compañeros.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —dijo Ryoku aburrido.

—Ni lo sueñes —contestó Arashi mordazmente.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina —Mira Uchiha, yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de tenerte como compañero, pero quiero ser ninja y definitivamente aquí no me quedo, incluso aunque nuestro sensei sea un idiota.

Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Obito, la chica le insultaba en su cara. Vaya respeto que inspiraba.

—Venga, ya. Déjale hacer lo que quiere —cuestionó Ryoku a Arashi.

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente no dejaría que una mujer le mandara. ¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo Uchiha?

—Bien, entonces por lo menos unámonos para quitarle los cascabeles al idiota —dijo Akemi cruzando los brazos.

—Hay dos, somos tres —señaló Arashi.

—Qué bueno que resaltes lo obvio —se mofó la muchacha, sacando un kunai y sonriendo fieramente —, solo ayudémonos a quitarle los cascabeles. Después ya nos arreglaremos entre nosotros. Ya verán que les pateare el trasero y me quedare yo sola con los cascabeles.

—Eso quiero verlo —dijo el chico, activando su Sharingan.

El Inuzuka rodó los ojos, silbando más fuertemente y un pequeño perro de color chocolate salió correteando del bosque para unirse alegremente a su amo.

Obito sonrió de forma arrogante, mientras su Sharingan se activaba en su ojo derecho. Para su completa sorpresa esos chicos comenzaban a pelear en equipo contra él. Tal vez, solo tal vez ellos tuvieran una oportunidad.

.

~o~

.

Hinata se removió inquieta, Kushina en la pequeña cocina de su hogar, iba de un lado a otro, preparando la comida preferida de la familia Namikaze: el ramen. La pelirroja parloteaba sin parar, riendo y sonriendo mientras ignoraba la incomodidad de la joven.

¿Cómo había acabado allí?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y había ido a la carrera a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar el almuerzo, recién había acabado su entrenamiento con su equipo y para su suerte tuvo que encontrarse con Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto, eso era mala suerte. Llevaba horas esquivando a Naruto por lo sucedido el día anterior, aún no sabía que excusa iba a poner para lo sucedido con Sasuke.

Curioso, la verdad, ella podía rápidamente idear planes, pero la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto la descolocó ligeramente, sin contar con que Sakura se había despertado ese día gritando nuevamente, pero corrían con la suerte de que el jutsu de Matsuri aún le hacía efecto y no la había dejado muy alterada. Últimamente esos sueños estaban causando problemas, si seguían así, mas rápido de lo que esperaban se descubriría lo que le pasó la pelirosa.

Incomoda, ante la mirada que le dio la pelirroja, Hinata se mordió los labios y se apretó las manos, sonriendo falsamente. Eso iba a ser muy dificil. Sakura les había contado lo que pasó con Mikoto-sama, ella solo esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo con Kushina. La mujer podía llegar a ser muy intimidante, no por nada era como Naruto en mujer con un carácter igual al de la sannin Tsunade.

—…y entonces Fugaku-baka se molestó —chilló la Uzumaki removiendo el ramen — ¡Se molestó porque enseñe su foto en la que abrazaba a su osito de peluche `ttebane! —Declaró riendo abiertamente —ese amargado se lo merecía, hasta ahora no entiendo que le vio Miko-chan para casarse con él.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Hinata. Apenas y podía creer que la pelirroja hubiera puesto en vergüenza al líder de los Uchiha de esa manera tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Humillante? Sí, eso era. Desde que tenía edad para recordar, había visto a la madre de Naruto pelear con Fugaku Uchiha y con su padre. Para sorpresa de todos y de ella misma, la pelirroja era la única que podía sacar de sus casillas a los dos fríos lideres de los clanes más antiguos de Konoha en un siantamen. Solo bastaba una burla, o un comentario mordaz y esos hombres que aparentaban gran frialdad se lanzaban a meterse en las peleas infantiles de la pelirroja.

Kushina Uzumaki si que era una mujer de temer, era la única valiente que le plantaba cara a Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga, se burlaba en sus caras y salía ilesa, los que salían golpeados después de sus multiples discusiones eran ellos.

Sonrió levemente, al recordar que cuando su madre vivía en una ocasión le dijo que Kushina era la única que había derrotado a su padre en combate, aunque añadió que ver la pelea fue de lo más gracioso.

—Mi…m-madre me c-contó sobre la pelea que mantuvo con mi padre y el señor Uchiha —murmuró tímidamente.

Kushina dejó de hablar y la miró fijamente. Sus oscuros ojos morados la evaluaron unos segundos y entonces sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Oh, sí. Me gane el apodo de la abanera sangrienta porque los derrote. ¡Jojojo! ¡Eso prueba que soy mejor que esos amargados, ´ttebane! —Rió como loca, con las manos en las caderas.

Hinata rió nerviosamente.

Entonces escucharon el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, y poco después la voz cansada de Minato.

—Kushina, ya estoy en casa.

— ¡MI ESPOSO DEL ALMA ESTA EN CASA, `TTEBANE!

La pelirroja saltó en su sitio, antes de ir a la carrera a recibir a su esposo, que justo estaba entrando en la cocina. Kushina saltó, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Minato antes de darle un apasionado beso, que el rubio correspondió sin quejas mientras acariciaba el largo y hermoso cabello rojo de su esposa.

La cara de la Hyuga estaba rojísima ante el espectáculo, desvió la mirada a tiempo, para apagar el fuego y concentrar su mirada en las uñas de sus manos. De verdad hubiera preferido no ser testigo de eso. Era muy, muy incomodo.

Minato cortó el beso, al sentir el chakra de la Hyuga, avergonzado le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su esposa, Kushina solo se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una mirada picara.

—Hinata-chan, Naruto no demorara en llegar. ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar? —propuso.

La chica titubeó.

—La verdad, yo…

— ¡No se diga más! ¡Te quedas `ttebane! —chilló mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la Hyuga sin darle posibilidades de retractarse.

Minato sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo pena por la Hyuga, ella en ningún momento parecía tener intenciones de quedarse, pero Kushina no la dejaría ir así nada más, conocía perfectamente a su mujer y sabía que algo estaba planeando. La pregunta era ¿Qué? Llevaban casados veinte años y aún no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la diabólica mente de Kushina.

La Hyuga comenzó a protestar nuevamente, pero esta vez el sonido de la puerta la hizo callarse, a los pocos segundos entró un desganado Naruto, con los hombros caídos y los ojos tapados por el flequillo, estaba demasiado pensativo. Apenas terminó el entrenamiento fue con el equipo ocho, para buscar a Hinata, pero ella ya se había ido. Y es que, tenía que explicarle.

Si, tenía la culpa completa de lo que pasaba, pero estaba confundido, no era su intención jugar con Hinata y Sakura, pero aún no sabía que sentía, y eso lo torturaba. Estaba lastimándolas a ambas y también a él mismo.

Suspiró.

— ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, ENANO? —gritó Kushina en el oído de su hijo, haciendo que Naruto saltara literalmente en su sitio.

Minato simplemente sacudió la cabeza, resignado.

— ¡Mamá, no grites que me asordas, dattebayo! —chilló Naruto cuando se recuperó del susto.

— ¡Tu eres el que no debe gritar, soy tu madre ´ttebane! —le chilló la pelirroja, alzando el puño para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero Naruto con la experiencia de años, logró esquivarla.

Cuando alzó la mirada, mientras se burlaba de su madre, se encontró con la mirada perla de Hinata, la chica le miró unos segundos a los ojos, antes de bajar la mirada al suelo de forma incomoda. No sabía que le pasaba, hace años que había dejado el gusto que sintió por Naruto cuando tenía doce años, pero ahora cuando vio esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza, confusión y desolación se sintió como la peor persona en el mundo, le dolió inmensamente saber que ella estaba causándole dolor.

Y no era todo, estaba confundiéndole, hechizándole lentamente hasta que se asegurara que Naruto cumpliera cada uno de sus caprichos, lo volvería loco de lujuria por ella. Pero algo le impedía avanzar, algo le impedía seguir con ese juego, con ese engaño. Su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho cada vez que se daba cuenta de que le dolía lo que le pasara, que le enojó realmente que Naruto casi hubiera besado a Sakura el día anterior.

Cuando los vio, las lágrimas salieron con bastante facilidad, porque interiormente sintió como su corazón le dolía al ver esa escena, porque sin que se diera cuenta se había ilusionado otra vez y sus fantasías se habían hecho añicos cuando comprendió que pese a todo Naruto no olvidaba completamente a la pelirosa.

Le estaba haciendo daño, y no sentía ningún placer ante eso.

—Hinata… —dijo Naruto en un susurro.

Kushina se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el intercambio entre esos dos, analizando la mirada de culpabilidad mezclada con ansiedad en los ojos de su hijo, mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de la Hyuga, y sus ojos desolados.

_Ahí había algo._

Hubiera querido hacer lo mismo que hizo Mikoto, que puso en su lugar a Sakura, aunque también pensó que la Uchiha se pasó un poco, porque viendo el carácter que ahora se manejaba la Haruno amenazarle no serviría de nada, seguiría confundiendo a Itachi y Sasuke, aunque últimamente no había hecho nada. Frunció los labios, Hinata se parecía tanto a Hana, su amiga ya fallecida, la madre de Hinata, pero la última había cambiado tras esos siete años.

Aunque había una oportunidad, lo sabía y lo sentía. Todos siempre supieron que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, el único que no lo notó fue el cegatón de su hijo, ahora él parecía sentir algo por la chica. Hinata sin embargo parecía estar a la defensiva cuando Naruto le hablaba, cuando estaban juntos, como si no quisiera acercársele mucho, como si temiera algo. Sabía que no lo había olvidado completamente y ella se encargaría de que Hinata recordara el pasado.

De que cediera ante sus sentimientos, de que recordara cuanto había amado a su hijo, y que esa vez nada les impidiera estar juntos.

Minato carraspeó al ver la tensión entre los dos.

—Eh…—miró a Kushina, extrañado de que ella no estuviera chillando algo, si en algo era buena su esposa era en interrumpir cualquier cosa.

La pelirroja parpadeó, antes de hacer gala de su hiperactividad.

— ¡A COMER, `TTEBANE!

El grito inesperado les hizo saltar a todos, antes de sentarse rápidamente, y esperar pacientemente a que Kushina sirviera junto a Hinata, la ojiperla se ofreció voluntaria con tal de alargar el momento en que tenía que sentarse al lado del rubio.

Cuando Kushina le dio el plato de ramen para que se lo diera a Naruto, Hinata tembló levemente, aún no quería enfrentarlo, no sabría que decir sobre el beso con Sasuke y menos si podía actuar con tanta naturalidad sabiendo que todo fue planeado, de improvisto, pero planeado.

—Gracias, Hinata, dattebayo —dijo Naruto sonriéndole zorrunamente, mientras tomaba el plato que la chica le ofrecía, rozándole las manos.

Hinata se puso roja, asintió mientras tartamudeaba e iba por el plato de Minato.

—Gracias, Hinata —le dijo el Namikaze mayor sonriendo con sinceridad.

—D-De nada, Minato-sama —murmuró la chica aún sonrojada, y más estando bajo la mirada penetrante del rubio menor.

—Y aquí estan nuestros platos — vociferó Kushina alegremente mientras dejaba los platos que faltaban en la mesa y se sentaba.

La Hyuga le imitó con torpeza, mantuvo la mirada gacha en toda la comida, concentrándose en la comida y los comentarios de los padres de Naruto, esperaba de verdad que las otras encontraron que comer, porque ya era definitivo que no llegaría a preparar el almuerzo, bueno por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que Sakura y Tenten eran medianamente buenas preparando la comida, aunque la castaña de moñitos era mejor que la pelirosa.

—…y le estuve contando de cómo vencí a Fugaku-baka y Hiashi-baka —dijo la pelirroja con orgullo, terminando su segundo plato de ramen y riendo fuertemente —, jajaja, aún recuerdo cuando golpeaba a esos amargados —añadió con añoranza.

—Eh... aún sigues haciéndolo, Kushina —dijo Minato con una gota sobre la cabeza.

Kushina parpadeó.

— ¡Oh! Es verdad —dijo con diversión.

Naruto bufó bajamente, mientras Hinata la miró con interés, ¿De verdad seguía golpeando a su padre y al líder de los Uchiha? Al toparse con esos ojos morados, picaros y traviesos se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

— ¿Y cómo te va con tu equipo, Hinata? —le preguntó con amabilidad Minato, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—Eh…m-muy bien. Todo sigue igual que antes, Minato-sama.

Minato sonrió.

—Aquí todo es igual, las que han cambiado han sido otras —dijo Kushina casualmente, mientras entrecerraba los ojos al mirar a la hija de su amiga.

La ojiperla bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio, sin saber que decir, vaya, al parecer si pasaría lo que temía, Kushina le pediría que se alejara de Naruto al igual que Mikoto le había dicho a Sakura.

— ¡Quiero mas ramen `ttebayo! —chilló Naruto rompiendo la tensión que apenas se había formado.

—Pues ve a servirte, `ttebane —le dijo Kushina sin hacerle caso y volviendo su atención a su comida.

El rubio frunció el ceño, había logrado que su madre dejara de mirar de esa forma tan desconfiada a Hinata, pero no por eso quería decir que no quería ramen y tenia pereza en ir a servírselo.

— ¡Sírveme, mamá! —replicó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué soy yo, tu sirvienta? —Le chilló dándole una mirada furibunda —. ¡Joder, niño, respétame un poco más! Ve y sírvete tu ramen tú solo, ¡no estás inválido!

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero con los ojos rojos y las pupilas alargadas Kushina le gruñó: — ¡Ve a servirte ahora, a menos que quieras que yo te deje inválido! —su cabello flotaba alrededor de ella, como las nueve colas del Kyūbi.

Los dos rubios tragaron débilmente, Naruto se paró en un instante mientras sudaba frio, su madre no amenazaba en vano.

Por su parte Hinata le miró con los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa, los ojos morados de Kushina ahora eran rojos con las pupilas alargas y desprendía un chakra rojo diferente, oscuro y escalofriante. Acaso…. ¿Ella era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi? Porque no había otra explicación.

—Mira que ese mocoso me respeta cada vez menos —murmuró Kushina atacando su ramen mientras farfullaba enojada —. ¡Ja, creo que voy a dejar que Tsunade-sensei viva con él unos días! A ver si aprender modales, `ttebane

—No es para tanto, Kushina —le dijo Minato tranquilizadoramente, poniendo su mano sobre la de la mujer, y alzando las cejas levemente para indicarle que se calmara, Kushina suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a su color normal.

—Loca —dijo por lo bajo Naruto cuando se sentó.

Kushina volteó para darle una mirada asesina. Minato volvió a suspirar, otra vez a lo mismo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó en un tono de voz que daba miedo.

—N-N…N-Nada—dijo Naruto aterrado.

— ¿Y tú no dices nada? ¡Tu hijo me ha insultado! —le reclamó la Uzumaki al Hokage.

—También es tu hijo —dijo bajito —y tu empezaste.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Ah? ¡Nada!

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a su padre.

—Cobarde.

Minato se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada, mientras Hinata reía bajamente. Vaya que Kushina y Naruto eran tan parecidos que no entendía como el Hokage había sobrevivido hasta ese día, debía ser una misión rango S el estar con ellos dos en casa tratando de que destruyeran nada. Kushina se levantó de improvisto, dándole una mirada que prometía dolor a su hijo y esposo.

Al captar eso, los dos se pusieron de pie también y corrieron.

— ¡Vengan aquí cobardes, `ttebane! —gritó la Uzumaki con los ojos rojos, mientras los seguía.

La Hyuga se paró para ir tras ellos, tal vez necesitaran ayuda una vez que Kushina haya terminado de golpearlos. Cuando los encontró, estaban afuera corriendo de la furia de la pelirroja. No supo cómo pero en algún momento, Minato alzó a Kushina en brazos mientras trataba de que no le golpeara y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Naruto hizo un gesto de asco, estaba harto de ver esas escenas entre sus padres, aunque por esa vez no le dio mucha importancia ya que su padre lo hacía para que su madre los perdonara.

Kushina se debatió un momento, golpeando con los puños en el pecho, pero cuando paso los minutos se rindió y correspondió el beso mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Minato, la verdad por ese día los perdonaría. Cuando se separaron, Kushina le sonrió levemente haciendo un mohín gracioso.

Minato rió y la bajó al suelo, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura. Sus ojos azules no perdieron de vista las mejillas sonrojadas de su mujer, eran pocas las veces en las que Kushina se sonrojaba y la hacía ver tan tierna, diferente a lo que era normalmente. La Uzumaki le devolvió la mirada, los dos perdiéndose en su mundo de color rosa.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

—Olvídate de ellos, Hinata —le dijo a la Hyuga —van a estar así un buen rato `ttebayo.

—Oh…sí, claro.

—Hinata, debemos hablar —le dijo con seriedad el rubio.

Asintió perdida en sus pensamientos…algo, algo dentro de ella se removió al ver la mirada de devoción y adoración que le daba Minato a Kushina, la miraba completamente maravillado, como si fuera la mejor que le hubiera pasado, y la pelirroja le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera, de forma soñadora y enamorada….

¿Enamorada?

¿Por qué se miraban de esa forma? ¡Se suponía que el amor no existía! Que era puro gusto y egoísmo, que solo querías a quien representaba lo que no podías ser, lo que anhelabas, pero no era amor. Chiyome-sensei les había enseñado eso, y siempre vio las pruebas de eso, todos los hombres engañaban a sus mujeres, preferían la calentura de un rato para satisfacer sus necesidades al cariño de la esposa que les esperaba en casa con la comida preparada. Nunca había dudado de eso, incluso aunque Sakura le hubiera dicho lo contrario algunas veces. Lo que sentía por Naruto era gusto y se había intensificado, solo era eso….pero….

Pero ¿Por qué los padres de Naruto estaban juntos si eran tan diferentes? No entendía eso, o tal vez no quería entenderlo, no quería entender que Minato y Kushina eran la prueba de que el amor si existía, porque la forma en la que ambos se miraban hacia que desviara la mirada forma incomoda y avergonzada. Se miraban como si no hubiera mañana. Con amor.

Entonces…. ¿El amor si existía? ¿Era amor lo que sentía por Naruto o solo puro capricho e ilusión?

— ¡Naruto ven aquí! —llamó Kushina.

Suspirando y aplazando la conversación con Hinata, Naruto obedeció. Mientras Minato le decía algo, Kushina avanzó hasta donde estaba la chica mirando hacia la nada, con los ojos levemente nublados por el dolor y la confusión.

—Hinata.

— ¿S-Si? —murmuró pestañeando.

La pelirroja frunció los labios mientras miraba a su familia, Minato y Naruto estaban riendo mientras jugaban de manos, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que solía ser brusca ellos lo eran todo para ella, y no le importaría sacrificar su vida si era necesario para verlos felices.

—Si realmente lo quieres no me importa que estés con él —dijo con tranquilidad —pero ten cuidado con lo que haces. He visto a Naruto muy pensativo últimamente, ¡Pensativo! Cuando ese baka lo último que hace es pensar antes de hacer las cosas. Es mi hijo y lo amo más que a mi vida…si lo veo triste o te atreves a lastimarlo me encargare personalmente de que te arrepientas toda la vida, y no me importa si eres la hija de mi amiga —terminó en un susurro amenazador.

Hinata se estremeció, no sabía que contestar.

—Ordena tus sentimientos —dijo la Uzumaki —el amor si existe, hay muy pocas personas capaces de encontrarlo y disfrutarlo, pero si existe. Lo sabrás cuando aceptes lo que sientes.

Dio vuelta para volver con su familia, dejándola pensativa.

¿De verdad….existía?

Apretó los dientes, lo mejor era volver a casa. Sin embargo el brazo de Naruto se lo impidió.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo.

—En…o-otro…m-momento…

—Ahora —ordenó Naruto, haciéndole que pasara nuevamente a la casa del Hokage y llevándole hasta su cuarto. Era de color naranja y negro, como su ropa, para ser el cuarto del rubio estaba bien ordenado.

Nerviosa, jugueteó con sus dedos con la mirada en el piso, Naruto paseaba de un lado a otro jalándose el cabello, sin saber cómo iniciar esa conversación, también había intentado hablar con Sakura, pero la chica le había esquivado tan bien como Hinata y por eso lo mejor era aclarar las cosas con la Hyuga.

—Hinata…—la miró intensamente, delineando su figura —yo…siento….siento mucho lo que estoy haciendo.

— ¿Eh?

—Es que…. ¡Estoy confundido, dattebayo! —Chilló frustrado —Te juro por mi familia que no estoy jugando contigo. Yo no…sé que me está pasando.

—E-Entiendo, Naruto-kun —murmuró Hinata suavemente, poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

— ¡Ese es el problema `ttebayo! —reclamó el rubio, caminando hacia la ojiperla y acorralándola contra una pared, sintió la calidez del cuerpo femenino de Hinata como un regalo del cielo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada llena de inocencia e ingenuidad, sus labios sonrojados , todo de ella lo hechizaba —tu…siempre….me perdonas todo.

Sin atreverse a negarlo, Hinata le miró con frustración, lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción, pero aunque intentara negarlo le dolía ver como Naruto iba aún detrás de Sakura.

—N-No somos n-nada, n-no t-tienes que darme e-explicaciones —le dijo mirando hacia un lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —T-tu siempre has amado a Sakura. Entiendo eso perfectamente.

—No llores —susurró Naruto sintiéndose miserable.

—S-solo déjame ir —la chica forcejeó, tratando de liberarse del agarre del rubio.

Kushina tenía razón, tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos. Saber si de amaba a Naruto o solo estaba confundiéndose nuevamente, no quería pensar en la primera alternativa, haría que la misión se fuera por un tubo.

_Eso espero de verdad, porque de no ser así, yo como líder de la misión tendré que verme en la obligación de recordarles quienes son, por las buenas….o por las malas._

Se estremeció al recordar las palabras de Sakura, ella estaba tan llena de odio que no dudaría en ningún momento en obligarle a seguir con la misión, desde ese trágico día en la que la violaron ella cumplía al pie de la letra las órdenes de su maestra, nunca le replicaba nada, para Chiyome había sido una suerte que Sakura dejara la rebeldía tras lo que le paso.

—Hinata…no. No te dejare ir `ttebayo —dijo el rubio con firmeza, acariciando el rostro de marfil de Hinata, delineando el labio inferior de la peli azul con su dedo.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo ante eso.

—N…Naruto-kun….

—Una oportunidad —pidió Naruto sonriéndole y sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Apoyó su frente contra la de la chica, divirtiéndose ante el nerviosismo de Hinata —me gustas, dattebayo. Pero quiero…asegurarme de que no estoy cometiendo un error.

— ¿Q-Qué? —estaba segura que había escuchado mal.

—Se mi novia —le dijo, y la besó.

Con la impresión de sus palabras, Hinata tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar y devolverle el beso, por extraño que pareciera en cuanto el rubio la besó sintió como aquel dolor que atravesaba su corazón remitía y se extinguía completamente, sintiendo una sensación única y placentera viajar por su cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo de Naruto pegado a ella. La sangre recorrió sus venas de forma rápida y alocada, los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron.

Oh, de verdad lo amaba.

Esas reacciones de su cuerpo solo despertaban con Naruto, solo él era capaz de hacerla sentir viva, de hacerla feliz. Sin dejar de llorar, pero esta vez de alegría y dolor ante lo que les esperaba, ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras Naruto giraba hacia el otro lado, profundizando mas el beso. Los dos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que sentían.

Al fin cediendo ante sus sentimientos, al fin aceptando lo que sentían.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto le sonrió, esperando su respuesta.

—S-Si —respondió Hinata sonriendo temblorosa, aferrándose al cuerpo de su Naruto. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error…pero…ya había cometido muchos. ¿Qué más daba solo uno?

El Namikaze no dijo nada, solo la abrazó y le beso el cabello mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Estaba seguro que esa era la mejor decisión.

.

~o~

.

Oh, oh.

Tenten levantó la mirada al cielo, pidiendo clemencia.

¡Hinata no había llegado a preparar el almuerzo! Y para colmo todas las tiendas estaban cerradas ¿Es que era el día de jodan a Tenten, Ino y Sakura? ¡Estaban que morían de hambre! Miraron a todos lados con esperanza de descubrir algún lugar donde pudieran comer.

¿Dónde rayos estaba Hinata?

— ¡Oh, se acabó! —Chilló Ino dando una patada al suelo con furia —voy con Sai. Tengo mucha hambre.

Y desapareció.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba en las mismas condiciones que sus amigas, aparte de que estaba aún perturbada por el sueño, no era bueno que estuviera cerca de hombres cuando recordaba ese día, lo único que lograba era lastimarse más, pero ni modo que interrumpiera el entrenamiento sin explicación.

—Creo que hare lo mismo que Ino —se rindió al fin la castaña —, iré con Lee, tal vez el tenga algo de comer, solo espero que no esté con Gai-sensei, ya que no tengo ganas de aguantar su llama de la juventud —añadió algo divertida, algo molesta.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos al hallar la dicha y añoranza en las palabras de la morena, eso no estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrándose otra vez a su antigua vida, vida que ellas se encargarían de destruir cuando rompieran todas las amistades de la aldea y supieran quien era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

—Tenten —llamó secamente.

— ¿Si, Sakura?

—Ten cuidado —dijo con indiferencia —, no caigas en tu juego —le dirigió una mirada furibunda —no olvides cual es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Tenten se tensó.

—No lo he olvidado, Sakura —le dijo fríamente.

—Mas te vale —desapareció al igual que Ino.

En cuanto vio que estaba sola, la mirada de Tenten se apagó, realmente estaba jodida, ella misma se había prometido hacer de todo para que esa misión se llevara a cabo con éxito, como tantas otras, nunca le había importado jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres. ¿Para qué? Si esos hombres ignoraban los sentimientos de sus novias y esposas y todo para pasar un buen rato y calmar sus hormonas.

Los hombres fieles no existían y esa era la razón por la que no tenía compasión cuando seducía y mataba. Pero esta vez era diferente. Por Kami-sama ¡Gai-sensei, Lee y Neji formaron parte de su familia!

Ese era el problema sus pensamientos, cuando supo de la misión, pensó que seducir a Neji seria pan comido, no fue así, pero ya había logrado avanzar mucho, aunque eso había despertado en el transcurso sus sentimientos enterrados en el fondo de su corazón. Se suponía que ya no le interesaba ni su equipo, ni nadie que viviera en Konoha, solo estaba allí para una misión.

Pero ¿a quien quería engañar? ¿A ella misma? ¡Si hasta Sakura lo había notado!

—Estoy jugando con fuego —murmuró miserablemente —y me voy a quemar.

—Tenten.

Mordiéndose los labios alzó la cabeza, para ver avanzar hacia ella al objeto de todos sus problemas, su compañero de equipo, el chico del que se había enamorado cuando era niña, el genio aclamado por su familia: Neji Hyuga.

—Hola, Neji —saludó sonriendo alegremente. Tenía que fingir bien, no por nada era un genio en leer expresiones.

—Hmm…. ¿Qué haces ahí?

La castaña suspiró, bueno, Neji tenía razón, estaba en mitad de las calles de Konoha, hace unos buenos minutos había estado agitando los brazos mientras lanzaba insultos por las tiendas cerradas. Parecía una loca.

—Estoy buscando un lugar en el que comer… ¿Conoces alguno?

— ¿Y mi prima? —Neji enarcó una ceja, era perfectamente consciente de que era su prima la que cocinaba para todas.

Tenten puso cara de cachorro mojado.

—Hinata-chan es muy mala. No llegó a preparar el almuerzo. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

—Ni que fuera su cocinera —murmuró el Hyuga rodando los ojos —sígueme —ordenó caminando a la otra dirección, sin comprobar que ella la siguiera.

—Que amable eres —ironizó la castaña.

Neji le ignoró. Finalmente llegaron a un puesto de dangos que por milagro estaba abierto, una aura de emoción y alivio rodeó a Tenten antes de abrazar a Neji de forma tan inesperada que dejo al genio con la boca abierta.

— ¡Gracias, Neji! ¡Eres mi salvador!

De un salto se posicionó en la fila para poder comprar lo que sería su almuerzo, era mejor a nada, ya después se encargaría de que Hinata explicara porque no había llegado a casa y encima por más que había intentado preparar algo no le había salido nada comestible esta vez.

El Hyuga miró a otro lado sin saber porque se sintió extraño cuando Tenten le abrazó, no era un secreto que la morena fuera impulsiva y no se guardara nada, pero eso de abrazarlo realmente le desconcertó, y más todavía el hecho de que su corazón hubiera latido con más fuerza al sentir a Tenten tan cerca.

Sacudió la cabeza, que tonterías pensaba.

Cuando Tenten terminó de comprar sus dangos, los dos caminaron en silencio por las calles vacías de Konoha, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras, era obvio que iba a llover en unas cuantas horas.

—Konoha sigue igual —murmuró Tenten.

— ¿Hm?

—En estos siete años siempre me imagine que cambiaria algo —susurró mirando a su compañero y sonriéndole —pero todo sigue igual, es bueno saber que nada se ha perdido.

Neji le frunció el ceño.

—Las únicas que han cambiado son ustedes —dijo con su habitual seriedad.

—Sí, lo sé —Tenten terminó los dangos y tiró el palillo.

Suspiró.

—Lucha conmigo —pidió la castaña.

— ¿Qué?

—Lucha conmigo —repitió, estaban cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, y sería fácil ponerse a entrenar un rato sin estar escuchando los gritos de Gai-sensei y Lee, aunque claro todo seria mas callado ya que Neji no decía nada.

Como único acto de acceder a su petición, Neji caminó adentrándose en el campo de entrenamiento número ocho, y activando su Byakugan para ponerse en posición de combate. La pelea no duró mucho, ya que la tan esperada lluvia los interrumpió, jadeando los dos se refugiaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, esperando pacientemente a que pasara la lluvia para que pudieran regresar a sus casas.

El Hyuga bufó mientras trataba de que la lluvia no le mojara, observó de reojo a Tenten, la castaña sonriendo se soltó los moñitos, dejando que su cabello cayera hasta mas debajo de sus hombros de forma delicada y sensual. Le dirigió una mirada picara a Neji y se sentó en el suelo.

Los ojos perlas del Hyuga observaban hipnotizados el subir y bajar del pecho de Tenten cada vez que esta tomaba un bocado de aire, esas mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios carnosos.

Joder, estaba imaginándose escenas no aptas para menores con su compañera de equipo.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

¡Era Tenten!

Con ella no podía jugar ni pasar el rato, era parte de su familia, la apreciaba mucho y no debía dejarse llevar por sus hormonas.

— ¿Sucede algo, Neji? —inquirió Tenten arqueando las cejas.

Farfulló algo que no entendió ni el mismo y se sentó al lado de la morena, no era bueno para su salud mental y menos después de aquellas imágenes que se le aparecían en la mente, pero no había otra opción.

—Tu bandana se está cayendo —le avisó la morena sonriendo.

Sin expresión, Neji se desató la bandana que tapaba el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado que llevaba en su frente al ser parte de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuga, nunca le había molestado y menos ahora, era parte de su vida y eso significaba proteger al familia principal, en otras palabras a sus dos primas.

Dejó la bandana en el suelo y pasó la mano por su frente, limpiando todo rastro de sudor mezclado con el agua de lluvia, y tanteó en el suelo la bandana para volvérsela a poner, cuando sintió la mano de Tenten.

— ¿Qué…? —miró al suelo para ver como la mano de la morena estaba sobre su bandana.

Tenten le sonrió, pero esta vez no había picardía en sus ojos chocolates. Miraba fijamente el sello en su frente, sin entender que hacia Neji trato de quitarle la bandana, pero Tenten lo esquivó, parándose y sonriéndole.

—Cálmate, Neji —dijo suavemente —solo que siempre he querido hacer algo.

— ¿Eh?

La chica sonrió enigmáticamente y acercándose bastante a Neji, tanto que sus rostros quedaron a unos milímetros besó su frente, sorprendiendo al Hyuga.

—Te quiero tanto —susurró la castaña mirando a los ojos.

—Tenten… ¿Qué….?

La chica le ignoró, ella estaba jugando con fuego y ya se había quemado, que mas daba quemarse un poco más, ardería si es que era posible en el infierno si es que Neji estaba con ella. Sin poder contener sus impulsos lo besó, solo chocando sus labios, sin moverlos, sin hacer nada, no obligándole, después de todo lo que estaba haciendo no era por la misión.

Y sin saber porque lo hacia Neji le respondió el beso, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Tenten y atrayéndola más hacia él si es que eso era posible, mientras tomaba el control de las situación.

Sip, los dos estaban jugando con fuego, y sip, estaban bien quemados. Pero ya no podían ocultar lo que sentían.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¡Volví! Bueno, no es que como si me hubiera ido XD, pero bueno ya está aquí el capi, espero que les guste, me tomó muchísimo tiempo poder completarlo, T^T, es que cuando la inspiración se va….uff.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios y por sus palabras de aliento ahora que estoy en la universidad, bueno, no es tan malo como creí. **_

_**Con la falta de inspiración hice dos nuevos fics, creo que la mayoría de aquí ya los leyó, bueno, decirles que en unos días actualizare, o tal vez mañana mismo o quien sabe hoy más tarde. Por lo que me he dado cuenta si que estan entusiasmados por "Un mundo donde estés presente" así que me apresurare en comenzar el capitulo.**_

_**Aunque no olviden que mi tiempo esta vez es limitado, demasiado para mi gusto, razón por la cual no voy a poder contestar ya sus reviews a menos que sean preguntas directas, espero que me comprendan ^^U**_

_**Como siempre gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	10. El Amarte es mi Pecado Eterno

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**El Amarte es mi Pecado Eterno**_

* * *

"El dolor es el único método que lleva al amor"—Anónimo.

* * *

Advertencia: Lemon o intento de lemon XD.

* * *

.

_En la oscura habitación, apenas y se podía escuchar el ruido de la respiración de todos los que estaban ahí. Varias personas con los ojos puestos en las dos que estaban en el centro, bajo la pequeña luz de las velas, con un papel en el suelo esperando a ser firmado._

_Minato frunció el ceño, la petición de Raikage no era un opción a considerar, por lo menos no para él._

—_Lo que pide es demasiado —dijo firmemente._

_Sintió como detrás de él, el tercero y los consejeros se movían dándole miradas desaprobatorias. Pero que esperaban que hiciera, ¡No iba dejar morir a su amigo sin más! Hiashi debía vivir, no solo por ser el líder de los Hyugas y por ser su amigo, sino porque también era un aldeano de Konoha y su deber como Hokage era velar por el bienestar de todo su pueblo._

—_Eso es todo, lo toma o lo deja —dijo el Raikage con tono autosuficiente._

_Definitivamente ni él, ni su país dejarían pasar la oportunidad de poseer el Byakugan._

—_No puede esperar que simplemente diga que si —cuestionó Minato con frialdad —su país y su aldea ofendió al nuestro al intentar secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga estaba en todo su derecho de matarlo._

—_No estamos hablando de derechos ni nada por el estilo, Hokage —respondió el otro Kage con sequedad —No tienen pruebas de que mi hombre trató de secuestrar a la niña esa, pero nosotros tenemos la prueba de su aldea ofendió a la nuestra al matarlo —señaló a un lado de la habitación, donde podía adivinarse la figura de un hombre, envuelto en una sábana blanca._

_Minato bajó la mirada un segundo._

—_No estoy dispuesto a colaborar en esto. Hiashi hizo lo correcto, si aceptó su trato estaré aceptando que Konoha tuvo la culpa de todo._

— _¿Es que acaso quiere guerra, Hokage? —detrás del Raikage los ninjas de la nube que iban con él, se pusieron en guardia._

_Kushina siseó suavemente, no le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca de su esposo, la mano de Tsunade le mantuvo en su sitio, tranquilizándola. Por su parte el rubio estaba que se debatía, guerra era lo que menos quería, apenas ocho años atrás habían dejado la tercera guerra ninja, como iba a querer otra guerra tan pronto. Dirigió su mirada azul hacia atrás, a donde estaba el tercero, los consejeros, Danzou, los sannin y Kushina. Vio el ligero asentimiento del tercero, lo que le indicaba que aceptara el trato con el Raikage._

_Pero sabía que eso significaría entregar el cadáver de Hiashi o el de Hizashi, si es que este ponía su deber antes que su vida. No podía permitir eso, apenas y Hana había muerto durante el secuestro de Hinata, dejar morir a Hiashi seria cruel._

_Se volvió hacia el Kage que esperaba su respuesta, el líder de la aldea de las nubes estaba ya saboreando su victoria._

—_Muy bien… —dijo Minato levantándose._

_El Raikage sonrió._

—…_entonces que empiece la guerra —terminó de decir sin emoción, lanzando unos de sus kunais especiales en medio del papel que había entre los dos. —No hay trato, nos veremos en el campo de batalla._

_Los demás le observaron, como si estuviera loco. Tanto los de Konoha como los de la aldea de la nube._

—_Minato…—empezó a decir el tercero con voz débil._

_Nadie quería una nueva guerra, muchas vidas inocentes se sacrificarían. Sin embargo una vez asimilado lo que había dicho el rubio, los sannin sonrieron con algo de crueldad, la aldea de las nubes les debía tanto, no tendrían ningún problema con la guerra, ni siquiera Jiraiya que siempre insistía que la guerra no era opción para la paz. Pero así lo querían ellos._

—_Esta es mi decisión, Sarutobi —cortó el Namikaze sin inflexión en la voz, manteniendo la mirada incrédula del Raikage —Yo soy el Hokage, como ya dije Raikage si guerra quiere, eso tendrá. Pero no le entregare el cadáver de un hombre que hizo lo correcto._

— _¿Sabes lo que significa una guerra, niño? —espetó el hombre con voz dura —como se nota que eres demasiado joven para ser Hokage._

_Minato hizo un gesto de disgusto ante esas palabras._

—_Mi deber como Hokage, es defender mi aldea, luchar hasta el final y defenderla aunque deba dar mi vida, y eso significa proteger a cada uno de sus habitantes. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo._

— _¿Porque vas a sacrificar a tantas personas solo por un hombre?_

—_Porque debo protegerlos a todos, ese es mi camino del ninja. _

_Kushina se levantó abruptamente, y caminó hasta quedar a la par de su esposo, le puso una mano en el hombro dándole su apoyo, consideraba al amargado de Hiashi su amigo también, incluso aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se limitara a negarlo._

—_Y consejeros, tómenle el lado bueno —comentó Minato al ver que ellos iban a intervenir en su plan —siempre han deseado demasiado de la aldea de la nube, esta guerra nos beneficiaria._

_Los ancianos se miraron entre sí, debatiéndose._

—_Hablas como si ya tuvieras ganada esta guerra, Hokage —se envaró furioso el Raikage._

—_Es porque la tiene ganada —dijeron a la vez los sannin, poniéndose detrás de Minato mientras sonreían de forma socarrona. _

_El tercero y los consejeros les dieron su aprobación minutos después, tenían la sensación de que eso solo era un plan, y si no lo era…pues ya tendrían que prepararse para la nueva guerra._

_El Raikage apretó los puños furioso. Joder, no era idiota, con todos ellos no tenían la mas mínima oportunidad de derrotar a Konoha, sería como luchar contra cinco Kages. Tanto Sandaime como Yondaime Hokage eran los más fuertes Kages en la historia de Konoha, y los sannin para rematarlo tenían el nivel de un Kage. Además al ver la sonrisita cruel que se extendió por el rostro de aquella mujer pelirroja le hizo entender que estaban perdidos, esa mujer, la esposa del Hokage, les sonreía mostrándoles unos colmillos, y con ojos rojos de pupilas alargadas. Eso significaba solo una cosa, ella era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi, el más poderoso de los bijus._

_No tendrían nada de oportunidad._

_Perderían la oportunidad de poseer el Dōjutsu de los Hyuga._

—_Muy bien —admitió resignado —está bien, olvidémonos de esta guerra. La aldea de las nubes no pedirá el cuerpo del asesino de nuestro ninja, será una paga por que él quiso secuestrar a Hinata Hyuga. Así que seguimos en paz._

_Kushina largo una risa burlona._

—_Así al fin aceptan la ofensa._

_Minato asintió._

—_Lo ve, le dije que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo._

_Los dos Kages firmaron el trato de paz entre las dos aldeas, de ese modo y gracias al plan de Minato, Hiashi Hyuga no tuvo que morir, ni Hizashi tuvo que reemplazarlo para contentar a la aldea de las nubes._

_._

_~o~_

_._

Tenten suspiró en medio del beso, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse cuando las manos de Neji se colaron bajo su blusa negra, acariciándole y arrancándole gemidos de pura y gran satisfacción, aquellas manos heladas le hacían estremecerse y arquear la espalda. Y si, habían olvidado donde estaban, pero en ese momento no le daban nada de importancia, solo se mantenían ocupados ahogados en su propia lujuria.

Aquella que se podía palpar en el ambiente, dándose besos hambrientos y cargados de pasión, la lluvia seguía cayendo insistentemente sin tregua, mojándoles sin piedad.

—Tenten…—Neji paró cuando un la lluvia aumentó. Si seguían allí acabarían calados hasta los huesos y después seguro con un resfriado y lo que menos necesitaban era eso. —, espera…

La castaña no le hizo caso, no quería parar, no en ese momento, no cuando al fin admitía sus sentimientos, si paraba de seguro no volvería a tener una oportunidad así, podía jurar que en cuanto Sakura descubriera que se había vuelto a enamorar de Neji, le obligaría a seguir con el plan, a la pelirosa no le importaría nada más. Y si, podía ser una maldita egoísta, pero sabía que Sakura tenía razón, si no obedecían Chiyome les mataría.

Sin embargo, ni Chiyome ni Sakura estaban en ese momento, así que quería aprovechar, tanteó con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía besando a Neji, sus manos lograron encontrar la camisa de Neji y comenzó a desabrocharle. Todo pudor o vergüenza le habían abandonado.

— ¡Basta, Tenten! —logró balbucear el Hyuga, apartando con firmeza, pero sin brusquedad a la castaña.

— ¿No te gusto? —murmuró Tenten decepcionada, trató de acompasar su respiración, tenía la blusa desabrochada mostrando su sostén de encaje negro, los labios rojos e hinchados por el beso, y ahora sus ojos chocolates casi llenos de lágrimas por el rechazo, la primera vez lo había aguantado porque apenas y se habían reencontrado. Lo sentimientos hacia él aún no habían renacido.

Ahora todo era tan diferente, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, de tan solo imaginar un nuevo rechazo.

El Hyuga desvió la mirada de forma incómoda.

—No es eso —se limitó a decir sin expresión.

— ¿Eh? —Tenten le miró de manera esperanzada. ¿Había oído bien?

—Vámonos de aquí —murmuró Neji parándose rápidamente, aún con su mano sujetando las muñecas de la castaña y obligándole a levantarse junto a él. Ella no dijo nada para impedirle prácticamente arrastrarle hasta el departamento donde él vivía.

Porque Neji vivía solo, hace bastante tiempo ya que había dejado de vivir en la mansión del clan Hyuga, la mayoría de sus amigos de hecho ya vivían separados de sus padres, excepto uno que otro, pero a él le gustaba mucho su privacidad y ya con diecinueve, casi veinte años era lo mejor vivir separado de su padre, así podía entrenar tranquilamente y a la vez pasar momentos divertidos y_ placenteros _sin que le dijeran nada.

Aunque no pensó llevar algún día allí a Tenten.

Pasaron con tranquilidad, la chica le miró sin entender mientras Neji se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y ofrecerle su ducha para que se bañara con tranquilidad, él esperaría para después. La castaña aceptó bañarse, pero como no tenía ropa Neji le dio una de sus camisas. Completamente contrariado el Hyuga comenzó a quitarse la camisa mojada y a secarse el torso con una toalla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, la morena se metía en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, relajándole y aliviándole, cerró los ojos y se revolvió el cabello castaño, enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, solo supo que quería estar con Neji, que quería seguir con eso hasta el final, porque lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por él, y si no pudiera renegar de la misión, por lo menos quería un recuerdo.

Con rapidez, se colocó la camisa sin más, ni se secó el cuerpo, dejo que su cabello mojado cayera sobre sus hombros y entre la camisa entreabierta y abrió la puerta del baño con suavidad, observando como Neji estaba sin camisa y con la mirada perdida.

Neji apenas y reaccionó cuando sintió los suaves labios de Tenten en su cuello, gruñó de placer cuando las manos húmedas de ella, se pasearon suavemente por su torso, sintiéndose ya perdido ante los encantos de su compañera, bajó el rostro lo suficiente para besarla con pasión, misma que fue recibida de forma entusiasta por la chica, que enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Neji, suspirando en medio del beso.

En medio de aquella lujuria, se vio pronto de espalda contra la pared, sintiendo como Neji abría la camisa que llevaba puesta bruscamente, dejándola expuesta, completamente desnuda ante el genio Hyuga, rompió el beso para mirarlo, sintiéndose por un momento insegura de su cuerpo, insegura de que no le gustara a Neji. Pero se calmó cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron y pudo ver brillar el deseo en esos ojos perlas.

—Neji…—susurró lanzándose a besarlo de nuevo.

Las manos de Neji se pasearon de forma suave y a la vez desenfrenada por su cuerpo, dejando besos húmedos en su cuello, mordisqueando de forma sensual su piel y arrancándole gemidos de placer. Se retorció cuando sintió las manos de él, masajear sus pechos con maestría, besándole con brusquedad y finalmente la camisa cayó al suelo sin importancia.

—Ahg….si….N-Neji…. —gimió tironeando del pantalón del Hyuga, dejándole en las mismas condiciones que ella. Desnudo. Y por Kami que era la perfección hecha hombre, por lo menos para ella.

Azotándola contra la pared, el Hyuga la alzó, dejando que su miembro rozara contra la entrada húmeda de la mujer sumisa que tenía ante él, Tenten gimió más fuerte, enterrando sus uñas en la ancha espalda de Neji, una gota de sudor bajo desde su cuello, resbalando y perdiéndose entre sus senos. Al ver esa traviesa gota de sudor, Neji con la mente y el juicio nublado por el deseo, pasó su lengua por esa zona, dejando un rastro de saliva que hizo que Tenten se excitara aún más.

—Tenten…—murmuró, antes de pasar su lengua por el pezón izquierdo, erecto ante la excitación de la joven, lo succionó y saboreó sintiendo gran satisfacción al oír los suaves y dulces gemidos de la castaña, que suplicaba por más. Su mano derecha se dirigió al seno izquierdo, acariciándolo y estirando el pezón.

—Neji, por favor…por favor…—suplicó la castaña, moviendo las caderas, rozando su feminidad contra el miembro erguido del ojiperla, no soportaría esa tortura mas, lo quería dentro de ella, sentirlo lo más profundo. Saber que sería de él. Porque para ella Neji siempre sería el primero, incluso aunque ya no fuera virgen.

— ¿Q-Que? Dime qué quieres —exigió Neji siguiendo con las caricias, bajando su mano para acariciar sus muslos, rozando suavemente el sexo de la chica, ahogó un gruñido, él también ya no soportaría mas.

—Más….más…. ¡Te quiero dentro de mí! —murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas, y el cabello pegándose en su frente debido al sudor.

Fue la imagen más erótica que Neji pudo tener, sonriendo levemente, entró en ella de una sola, penetrándola profundamente, gruñendo de satisfacción ante lo estrecha que era, Tenten gritó su nombre mientras se sujetaba a su espalda y le pedía más. Sin perder tiempo, besándola en la boca, él comenzó el vaivén de caderas, saliendo y entrando, penetrándole profundamente, haciendo que los dos gruñeran de placer.

Eso fue lo único que se oía en la habitación. Gemidos, y gruñidos. Neji y Tenten no estaban pendientes de nada más que ellos mismos, con la mente nublada por el placer susurraban sus nombres entre gemidos conforme el orgasmo se acercaba, la castaña aún abrazada a él, suspirando de satisfacción.

Y finalmente gritaron sus nombres cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo. Tenten respiró fuertemente, recuperándose, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió como Neji enterró el rostro en su cuello. De pronto tuvo consciencia completa de lo que hizo, se había acostado con Neji.

Rebeldes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, al final incluso aunque no lo quisiera había usado lo de siempre, para hacer caer a un hombre. Sexo. No importaba que eso lo hubiera hecho por amor y olvidando la misión, no importando que esto no tenía nada que ver con destruir Konoha y vengarse de Neji por despreciarla en el pasado. Era una maldita desgraciada, estaba jugando muy sucio. Porque sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que seguir con la misión.

Destruir a Neji era su objetivo.

Se abrazó fuertemente a él, sintiendo como se derrumbaba internamente. Quería llorar y pedir perdón, pero el daño estaba hecho, se había acostado con él y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho, le daba dicha y a la vez infelicidad. Acababa de estar con el hombre que amaba desde niña, pero al final tenía que traicionarlo, porque incluso aunque Neji no la amara y solo fuera sexo para él, sufriría mucho con lo que pasaría.

Neji le bajó, sin soltarla, con sus brazos rodeando la fina cintura de Tenten, con el rostro aún hundido en el cuello de la chica, aspirando el aroma femenino de su compañera, no estaba seguro de que pasaría de ahora en adelante, acababa de tener sexo con Tenten, era obvio que la amistad entre ellos acababa de terminar y no estaba seguro de querer comenzar una relación que podía ser inestable entre ambos.

Pero que carajos, él había arruinado todo, al final no pudo resistir a la atracción profunda que ella despertaba en él. Y entonces mientras estaba perdido en esa marea de pensamientos y confusión, sintió algo húmedo en su cuello, tardó un segundo al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, llorando en silencio.

Y se maldijo internamente, lo último que quería hacerle era sufrir. A ella no, formaba parte importante de su vida. Porque era su compañera, y junto a Gai-sensei y Lee eran su familia.

—…Tenten…—dijo aún en la misma posición.

Ella respingó, pestañeando para borrar las lágrimas, aunque sabía que era tarde. Que él se había dado cuenta.

—Lo siento, lo siento —farfulló desesperada, abrazándole —Lo siento.

Al mismo tiempo se soltaron, mirando a los ojos, los de ella llenos de tristeza y culpabilidad, los de él, llenos de confusión y añoranza, estaba casi viendo a la misma Tenten de casi trece años que partió de Konoha años atrás.

—Lo que ha pasado aquí…—comenzó a decir el genio Hyuga.

—Es un error, lo sé —le interrumpió Tenten de forma desesperada, agitando las manos, olvidándose de que estaba desnuda —Lo siento…es _mi_ culpa.

Neji frunció el ceño, Tenten tenía otra vez los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza, no quería llorar, no quería que él la viera tan vulnerable… ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Siempre junto a Sakura habían estado orgullosas de lo crueles que podían ser con los hombres, de atormentarles, ahora estaba llorando por algo que siempre había deseado, pero que sabía que si lo alimentaba seria la condena para Neji.

La pasión y el deseo que una mujer podía despertar en un hombre, no importaba lo frio y cruel que pudiera ser, seguía siendo un hombre. Y ella era experta en eso, siendo una Kunoichi.

—No solo es tu responsabilidad —cortó secamente, acercándose a la castaña. Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida, encontrándose de cerca ese rostro. Apenas y reaccionó al sentir los demandantes labios de Neji chocar los suyos.

Sin dejar de llorar, apoyó sus brazos en el cuello de Neji, disfrutando del beso, y de las caricias que comenzaban a surgir entre la pasión que volvía a encenderse. Al sentir como Neji le hacía retroceder hasta chocar contra la cama y hacerla tenderse sobre ella.

Antes de que él volviera a besarla, Tenten humedeció sus labios y susurró aquellas palabras que eran su condena, su pecado eterno —Te amo.

El castaño ensanchó los ojos debido a la sorpresa, sin embargo los dulces labios de la morena le impidieron seguir pensando, concentrándose nada más que en aquel cuerpo femenino debajo de él. Quizá, solo quizá, no estaba teniendo sexo, si no que estaba haciendo el amor con Tenten, con la única chica a la que apreciaba y podía llegar a amar.

O tal vez…ya amaba.

.

~o~

.

En Suna algunas cosas habían cambiado. Lo principal era la relación entre Kankuro y Gaara, que después del cambio del pelirrojo había llegado a ser buena, ahora desde la llegada de Matsuri a la vida de ambos simplemente la amistad de hermanos murió. Se desvaneció, el amor de hermanos fue tragado por el deseo a una mujer.

Bien decían que las mujeres despertaban el deseo más ardiente en cualquier hombre, principalmente las que como Matsuri habían sido entrenadas en arte de la seducción. Matsuri siempre había sido la mejor Kunoichi entre las alumnas de Chiyome, siendo la más joven fue fácilmente manipulable, era perfecta en ese sentido, siempre fría, cruel e hipnotizante. Una hechicera total, la mujer deseada por dos hermanos, cruel y con sangre fría, completamente nula en la materia del amor.

¿Para que necesitaba saber de eso?

Simplemente era un arma, el arma más seductora y traicionera del mundo ninja. Porque así la habían enseñado a ser, no tener sentimientos que la debilitaran, a destruir amistades, envolviendo en el placer carnal a todos los que se atravesaran en su camino.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día en el que Gaara le dijo que las armas no solo servían para matar, sino también para proteger a quien amas, ella no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de culpa al ver cuán separados estaban los dos hermanos, al darse cuenta del daño que había hecho.

Suspiró mientras terminaba su desayuno.

—Sabes que debes seguir adelante —le susurró Temari suavemente.

Las dos vivían en un departamento, compartiéndolo para más comodidad y seguridad. Temari ya se había dado cuenta de la duda de la castaña, había evaluado sus ojos negros, y encontrado la culpabilidad, algo que nunca antes vio en Matsuri. Y se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera había sido ella quien se estaba enamorando de su hermano menor, que Matsuri estaba cayendo en su propia trampa.

Sakura ya se los había advertido a cada una por separado, todo comenzaba a salírsele de las manos.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ella también comenzaba a sentirse culpable, los lazos que había roto con su familia cuando junto a Matsuri salieron de Suna, habían comenzado a regenerarse, lazos de amistad y amor que se suponía no debía sentir. Con respecto a su padre no podía decir nada, seguía siendo igual de frio y perverso que antes, pero sus hermanos, ese era el problema, quería ayudarles, le mataba ver como su amiga estaba destruyéndolos.

Pero no, no podía hacer nada, debía sentarse y observar todo. De hecho ella también debía estar seduciendo y enredando a los más importantes de Suna, sembrando la discordia, sin embargo estaba muy distraída con su pesar.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó con voz monótona.

Matsuri volvió a suspirar. ¿Cómo hacia para dejar de sentirse tan culpable?

—Debemos adelantar los exámenes chunin —le dijo Temari, frunciendo los labios —aún es en dos semanas, necesitamos que sea los más rápido posible. Esto realmente ya se nos salió de las manos, lo mejor es terminar rápido.

La chica alzó la cabeza, alarmada.

— ¡NO! —gritó, ansiosa de solo pensar en no volver a ver a Gaara.

La rubia de cuatro coletas endureció la mirada.

—Definitivamente cuanto antes mejor —concluyó, pasando sus manos por su cabello, era peor de lo que pensaba, Matsuri no solo estaba ilusionada con su hermano, no, ella se había enamorado. Claro, si es que el amor existía o cualquier cosa que les hubiera dicho Chiyome.

—Pero, Temari….

—Pero nada. Mírate. Has caído en tu propio juego.

Ella incapaz de negarlo, bajó la mirada, se sentía muy mal, no quería que pensar en dejar de ver al pelirrojo, si bien no había mejorado mucho en seducirlo, habían llegado a ser buenos amigos, el chico hablaba mas con ella que antes, y no podía evitar mirarlo como tonta cada vez que él le decía que siempre protegería su aldea, cuando le hablaba de sus sueños.

Hace mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de pensar en sí misma, en tener sueños. Ahora con Gaara a su lado, su sueño era verlo feliz y de ese modo los ideales de Gaara habían pasado a ser los suyos. La protección a Suna, lo cual resultaba una ironía, ya que ella y Temari estaban allí para destruirla.

—Y yo también estoy siendo afectada —admitió la rubia con tristeza —si seguimos con esto, no solo los destruiremos a ellos, también a nosotras mismas.

Matsuri no contestó, se limitó a apretar los puños de la impotencia.

Y justo un ninja apareció en la cocina donde estaban.

—Matsuri, el Kazekage-sama solicita tu presencia en su despacho —avisó.

La castaña asintió, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose a su cuarto para ponerse el chaleco y los guantes sin dedos. Finalmente ajustó su bandana en su cuello, y salió por la ventana, sabía que en ese momento Temari debía estar seduciendo a ese ninja, que no era otro que el hijo de unos de los consejeros del Kazekage.

Cuando llegó al despacho, Gaara le sonrió levemente, parándose y ordenándole que le siguiera, pasando al balcón, desde donde podían apreciar como la academia estaba terminándose de construir, el sueño de Gaara, el hecho de que jóvenes ninjas se entrenaran allí con métodos más ortodoxos de los que normalmente usaban antes.

—En una semana estará terminada —anunció Gaara.

—Supongo que podemos hacer una celebración para la inauguración —comentó la Kunoichi alegremente, sonriéndole y posicionándose a su lado. Ella era bajita, apenas y rozaba el hombro de Gaara.

El pelirrojo asintió secamente, mirando la construcción y a la vez espiando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que estaba a su lado, cuando conoció a Matsuri ese día en el bosque le pareció una mujer demasiado cortante y frívola, llena de sufrimiento como él en su pasado. E incluso así, diferente, conocía el dolor y por lo que pudo ver también la sed de sangre y venganza, sus ojos negros siempre habían sido vacios, eso había visto. Ahora, a diferencia de semanas atrás, podía captar cierto brillo diferente, algo que le daba vida a sus hermosos ojos.

Para él, Matsuri era muy hermosa, algo temperamental, pero con el pasar de los días poco a poco había descubierto a una persona muy dulce y sincera, y sin saber cómo comenzaba a interesarse seriamente por ella. Lo único que le paraba en tratar de iniciar algo, por lo menos para estar seguro de que no se equivocaba, era que sabía que su hermano también estaba interesado en ella.

De todas las mujeres que podía haber, los dos tenían que fijarse en la misma.

La observó, fascinado, ese rostro dulce y tierno, la mirada ingenua y las mejillas sonrojadas. Definitivamente se estaba enamorando de ella.

—Gaara-sensei —llamó la Kunoichi.

— ¿Hm? —arqueó las cejas, mirándola de frente.

— ¿Los exámenes chunin son en dos semanas, no?

Asintió impasible.

Por su parte, y sabiendo que lo que había dicho Temari era lo mejor, porque definitivamente si seguía con ese juego no podría terminarlo, sería incapaz de lastimarlo si seguía aferrándose a ese sentimiento extraño y a la vez tan deseado que hacía que su corazón se acelerase cuando lo miraba o cuando escuchaba su voz, que su sola presencia le brindaba paz y seguridad. Matsuri simplemente tomó su decisión. Cuanto antes terminaran esa misión, mejor.

— ¿No se puede adelantar los exámenes chunin? —preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que adelantarlos? —inquirió Gaara sorprendido.

—Temari y yo…extrañamos mucho a las chicas…—dijo haciendo un mohín gracioso.

—Hm…—el Kazekage no dijo nada por el momento. —Podemos enviar una invitación a Konoha, para que ellas vengan la otra semana, para la inauguración de la academia, y después iremos juntos a los exámenes chunin.

Porque ya estaba decidido que ella, Kankuro y Temari serian sus guardaespaldas, por así decirlo.

—Oh…—Matsuri lo pensó un momento, la idea no era mala, pasaban todos juntos más tiempo, así sería más fácil, tal vez al ver a las demás podía recordar que no estaba allí para ilusionarse como una adolescente. Claro que ella no sabía que las demás estaban al igual que ella.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Sería fantástico, Gaara-sensei —sonrió la Kunoichi aliviada.

Y una vez más, los dos se quedaron absortos viendo la construcción de la academia ninja, perdidos en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué hacer, porque los dos eran demasiado conscientes de que la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, y también eran conscientes de que eso era lo que había hecho que Kankuro se alejara.

—Es hora de que sigamos con los preparativos —murmuró la castaña al darse cuenta de que Gaara la miraba fijamente.

El pelirrojo asintió sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de la chica. Él tenía puesta una nueva capa de Kage, ya que la anterior la había roto para envolver la mano herida de Matsuri durante su primer entrenamiento de cómo su alumna. Matsuri no supo como sucedió, simplemente se dio, tal vez cayó hechizada ante esos ojos aguamarina que le encantaban o fue el ver esa capa y recordar que Gaara se había preocupado por ella, o tal vez la atracción que sentía era mucha y ya no lo soportaba, el caso es que fue un impulso, uno que no se pudo guardar, cuando Gaara giró para entrar otra vez a su despacho, ella se empinó y lo besó.

Si, una tontería completa. Y lo pero era su reacción, notaba que sus mejillas estaban rojas cuando chocó sus labios contra los de él, y pudo captar perfectamente la sorpresa que causó su repentina acción, no abrió los ojos, no quería toparse con el rechazo, no estaba preparada para ello. Se limitó a presionar sus labios, feliz de sentir que al menos él no retrocedía, aunque puede que aún no saliera de la impresión. Era como estar en el cielo, él no le correspondía, ni ella movía sus labios, pero solo ese contacto la maravillaba y hacía sentir especial.

A fin y al cabo si lo que decía Sakura sobre que el amor si existía, ella por primera vez estaba experimentando eso. Experimentando lo maravilloso del amor, y más cuando los labios de Gaara se movieron sobre los suyos, cuando sintió sus manos en su cintura, pegándole a él. Cuando él le correspondió con torpeza, pero al mismo tiempo con ansias.

El amor…ella misma había caído en su propio juego, ella misma se enredó con sus palabras, al final ella también resulto enamorada. Y sabía que lo único que hacía era atormentarse…

Porque…el amor era condena.

.

~o~

.

Ino suspiró, caminando entre las calles abarrotadas de Konoha, consultando por hierbas medicinales, Sakura estaba de mal en peor, definitivamente necesitaban a Matsuri o su amiga enloquecería del dolor. Y le frustraba, le enojaba solo mirar el sufrimiento de la pelirosa, era su mejor amiga, su hermana. Sin embargo ella no podía hacer nada, no era muy buena en genjutsu, las únicas especialistas en eso, eran Matsuri y Sakura, siendo las dos competitivas en ese campo. Aunque Sakura se especializaba más en la medicina que en otra cosa.

— ¿Jazmín? —repitió la señora del puesto —. Lo siento, chica. No tengo.

La rubia asintió, no es que eso le sirviera de mucho, solo le gustaba usarlo como aromatizante, para calmar a Sakura, para relajarla, en fin, tendría que salir a buscarlas.

Ya estaba a punto de seguir con su camino, cuando vio algo que no esperaba. Naruto y Hinata, tomados de las manos, caminaban por en medio de las calles, con los ojos puestos en el otro, sin interesarles nada más.

Y lo supo, al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata, al ver sus ojos perlas soñadores y su sonrisa sincera, su rostro lleno de infinita ternura. Y de algo mas…_amor_…

¿Cuánto había pasado eso? ¡No lo había notado!

Hinata se había vuelto a ilusionar con Naruto. Su ceño se frunció, su rostro se crispo, eso no podía permitirlo. Naruto la lastimaría, al igual que en el pasado, además Hinata había olvidado la razón por la que estaban en Konoha. ¡Sakura la mataría! En cuanto se diera cuenta, claro. Se mordió los labios, temerosa de intervenir, pero al mismo tiempo dudando en no hacerlo.

— ¡Escuchen todos al próximo Hokage, dattebayo! —gritó de pronto el rubio, causando que todos fijaran su atención en ellos.

Hinata enrojeció, pero tenía una tímida y boba sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Naruto sonrió tontamente, alzando a Hinata, causando que esta soltara un gritito de sorpresa cuando acabó sentada sobre los hombros del rubio, con todos mirándola. Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa, sujetando a Hinata de las manos, para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, su novia no pesaba nada.

— ¡Hinata Hyuga es mi novia, dattebayo! —vociferó feliz. Todos comenzaron a murmurar que hacían una bonita pareja, sonriendo — ¡Y después será la mujer del próximo Hokage `ttebayo!

—Naruto-kun… —la Hyuga miraba nerviosa a todos lados, aunque no podía evitar sonreír.

— ¡Así que no lo olviden! —el rubio comenzó a gritar feliz de la vida que Hinata era su novia, corriendo por toda Konoha, con la feliz Hinata sobre los hombros.

Cuando desaparecieron, Ino aún tenía los labios entreabiertos de la impresión.

Esta vez había captado en los ojos azules de Naruto, la decisión y la firmeza, no había duda en su mirada mientras proclamaba a Hinata su novia. Nop, el no había dudado en ningún momento, es más le había visto sonreír con orgullo y de una forma especial. Sus ojos demostraron que realmente amaba a Hinata.

Maldición.

—Hacen una linda pareja ¿No?

No dijo nada. Sai le miró interrogante, quitándose su máscara ANBU, y alzando las cejas, ella no parecía sorprendida por su repentina aparición o tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada a que apareciera de la nada.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿Eh? —la rubia parpadeó, cogiendo un mechón de su cabello rubio y apartándolo de su cara.

—Estás extraña —comentó el pelinegro.

Ino sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, aún sorprendida. Vale, Naruto estaba enamorado de Hinata y su amiga le correspondía. Conclusión: el amor si existía. No, eso ya lo sabía, Sakura se lo había metido en la mente hace bastante tiempo. Y hablando de Sakura…

Hinata estaba muerta si es que Sakura se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, a ella no le importaría que Hinata usara eso para enredar a Naruto, lo que si le importaría seria ver que no era un juego o que para variar Hinata no estaba prestando atención a su misión.

Problemas, estaban en problemas.

La líder de la misión, Sakura, les haría seguir con su objetivo hasta el final, no importaba si para eso tenía que usar la fuerza.

—Ino —paró al sentir que Sai tomaba su brazo y la obligaba a detener su paso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación, recorrieron el rostro apuesto e inexpresivo de su amante, normalmente aún no era hora de verse, no se veían hasta la noche, cuando simplemente disfrutaban del placer del sexo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sai.

—Nada, no pasa nada —murmuró la rubia.

Sus cabellos rubios se desordenaron de nuevo con el viento, suspirando estaba a punto de quitarlos de su cara, cuando la mano de Sai le ganó, el chico le dirigió una sonrisa extraña mientras cogía su cabello y se le acercaba mucho. Sintió otra vez esa extraña opresión en el estómago, y como su corazón se aceleraba ante la cercanía con él.

Hace ya unos días que Sai le hacía sentirse extraña.

Como una adolescente insegura.

—Leí en un libro…—comenzó a decir el chico.

Ino bufó, cortándole.

—No necesito saber lo que un libro quiere decirme, estoy bien. Gracias —dijo secamente.

Sai le ignoró, y acercó su rostro al mechón rubio, aspirando el olor a jazmín que desprendía el cabello de Ino.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sai? —preguntó la rubia, nerviosa y sonrojada.

Todos estaban mirándoles.

El ANBU, de pronto se puso de rodillas, sacando de quien sabe dónde, un ramo de flores y tendiéndoselas. Ino abrió la boca sin creerse que ese chico sin sentimientos estuviera haciendo eso. Dudó un segundo, antes de aceptar las flores, no muy segura de que hacer después, si escuchar lo que él le iba a decir o salir corriendo.

Sai le sonrió y esta vez hubo mucha sinceridad en aquella sonrisa.

Optó por la primera opción, se quedaría.

—Ino...—Sai le tomó la mano y la besó. Escucho como las mujeres suspiraban y reían tontamente ante el espectáculo. —Todo este tiempo…tu me has enseñado muchas cosas…no sabía nada del amor…pero sé que me siento muy bien contigo. Quisiera saber si ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

— ¿Eh?

—Te digo todo esto, no por lo que leí en un libro. Si no porque me di cuenta de que eres importante en mi vida.

El labio inferior de la Yamanaka temblaba, no sabía que decir. Esa declaración pública, le había pillado por sorpresa, todos sus pensamientos sobre Hinata y Naruto se fueron por un tubo, en ese momento no pudo hacer más que mirar esos ojos negros que brillaban de forma diferente a lo de siempre, y entonces una autentica sonrisa de felicidad se formó en su bello rostro.

—Estaría encantada —susurró.

Sai se paró y le sonrió. En cuanto su corazón se aceleró por esa sonrisa no muy llena de sentimientos, supo que estaba tan perdida como Hinata. Ella también estaba cayendo. Enamorándose de Sai, si es que no estaba ya enamorada.

Se lamió los labios al ver como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella, y finalmente unía sus labios, causando que todos los aldeanos y ninjas que disfrutaban del espectáculo estallaran en aplausos y gritos de júbilo, no todos los días podían disfrutar de esos espectáculos.

Y ese día habían tenido suerte. Dos declaraciones. Naruto y Hinata. Sai e Ino.

Mientras la rubia enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Sai, besándole sin importar nada, sabía que el amor significaba también dolor, el amor era pecado.

Y ese sería su pecado eterno.

.

~o~

.

Desde la ventana del Hokage, tres personas habían sido testigos de esas dos declaraciones, uno de ellos había reído fuertemente cuando el rubio había gritado que Hinata era su novia, los otros solo se limitaron a rodar los ojos, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer.

—Vaya, niñato —pronunció la rubia de dos coletas.

Naruto seguía gritando, pero también riendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz por una mujer. Ni cuando pregonaba que estaba enamorado de la pelirosa ponía esa cara tan tonta.

—Déjalo, ya tiene que hacerse un hombre —dijo de forma pervertida el de cabello blanco.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la mujer, que le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—Serás pervertido —chilló, alzando su puño y dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo lanzó al piso. —si lo volviste hombre cuando lo llevaste a ese burdel hace tres años.

—Lo único bueno de eso, fue que Uzumaki te dio la paliza de tu vida, eh —se mofó el otro —aún estoy sorprendido de que sigas vivo, Jiraiya.

El sannin de los sapos se levantó del suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

—Minato le paró —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Tienes suerte —dijo Tsunade altanera —si no Kushina te hubiera matado sin dudarlo.

—Eso lo sé —dijo Jiraiya, un escalofrió le recorrió nada mas de recordar eso.

La rubia sannin volvió su atención a la segunda pareja. Ino Yamanaka, eh. La chica que según Minato tenía buen manejo de chakra y era medic-nin, aunque claro comparada con Sakura Haruno su manejo del chakra era normal. En cuanto pasara el mes en que las tendrían vigiladas las dos trabajarían en el hospital, quería verlas, ver lo que les enseñó la desgraciada de Chiyome.

Ja, esas niñas verían el mismo infierno en cuanto trabajaran en el hospital.

No confiaba en ellas, no confiaba en nadie que fue la alumna de la mujer que mató a su novio. E inclusive aunque Sakura Haruno alguna vez despertó su interés, de no haber pedido Chiyome la custodia de las Kunoichis, no había pasado mucho tiempo y ella misma habría ofrecido entrenarla. La chica tenía talento para el manejo de chakra y ahora estaba más que demostrado, ella mismo había leído el expediente de Sakura, era una de las mejores medic-nin que conocía.

—El infantil eres tú, Jiraiya —dijo Orochimaru apretando los dientes.

— ¡Eres tú! —reclamó el peliblanco.

Tsunade bufó, otra vez con sus infantiles discusiones, a veces exasperaban. No, a veces no, siempre exasperaban.

Y entonces algo llamó su atención. Una mota rosa. Parpadeó y enfocó bien la vista, para ver como a lo lejos, cerca del bosque veía a quien sin duda era Sakura Haruno, tambaleándose. Parecía que resbalaba con el lodo, afortunadamente la lluvia había parado media hora antes y todos habían vuelto a sus labores cotidianas.

Pero que le importaba a ella, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y suspirando fue a parar a Jiraiya y Orochimaru que ya estaban peleando de nuevo.

Además, pronto, muy pronto tanto ella como Ino estarían bajo sus manos, ella no confiaba para nada en aquellas chiquillas.

No, señor.

Algo se traía entre manos Chiyome y ellas estaban allí para eso. Era algo que nadie iba a quitarle de la cabeza y ella se encargaría de averiguar que era.

.

~o~

.

Sakura se tambaleó nuevamente. Estaba agotada y muy mal psicológicamente, la verdad no soportaría más. Y encima acababa de ver algo que sin duda fregaba todos sus planes. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sai e Ino. Todas las parejas que se acababan de formar.

Y no era idiota, no. Sus amigas habían caído en su propio juego, les advirtió, pero no sirvió de nada. Eso era lo peor, ahora tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

No dejaría que siguieran con eso.

Podía ser odiada por ellas, pero era por su bien.

No permitiría que Chiyome las lastimara, porque en cuanto ella se enterara de la situación no dudaría en cumplir con su amenaza.

Las mataría.

_Vamos, preciosa, te gustara…._

_¡NO! POR FAVOR, NO. SUELTENME._

_Lloraba pidiendo ayuda a gritos, sufriendo, mientras esos malditos la violaban sin consideración, los tres mancillándola al mismo tiempo. _

—_Esto te va a enseñar a no desobedecer a nadie—le susurró uno de ellos al oído, embistiéndola profundamente._

_Los otros rieron y siguieron con lo suyo. Con ese placer sádico que parecían tener al lastimarla._

—_Gatita, tienes que comprender quien manda…._

…

—_Y no olvides que tus amigas sufrirían lo mismo en cuanto se pongan igual de rebeldes que tu._

Salió de sus recuerdos para sollozar, llevó sus manos a su boca, atragantándose y llorando sin control, los temblores de su cuerpo aumentaron. Si, era algo que nunca les había dicho, algo que tenía que callar.

La muerte no era la peor opción para las demás, no, la peor opción era lo que le paso a ella.

Todas sus amigas, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Matsuri, todas ellas habían sufrido intentos de violaciones, todas. Y no, no había sido simple _coincidencia. _Había sido para que ella mantuviera la boca cerrada, para hacerle obedecer, para hacer que las demás fueran obedientes. Por eso siempre era la líder de las misiones. Para asegurarse de que tuvieran éxito.

Para no dejar que sufrieran lo mismo que ella.

Porque había sido Chiyome quien había ordenado que la violaran.

Mas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, incapaz de manejar eso, se recostó contra un árbol, llorando en silencio.

—Sa-ku-ra.

Abrió los ojos inundados en lágrimas, para ver a Sasuke delante de ella, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró con los parpados cerrándose. Se sentía muy débil, y estaba casi segura de que tenía fiebre.

El Uchiha salió de su impresión por la forma en la que le llamó Sakura, justo para pasar sus brazos por la cintura de ella, impidiendo que cayera al suelo cuando perdió la consciencia.

Sin saber qué hacer, la cargó en brazos, sintiéndose extraño. Su ceño se frunció mas cuando vio como las lágrimas aún brillaban en las pálidas mejillas de la chica. Tenía fiebre, así que lo mejor que consideró fue llevarle a su casa, a tratar de ayudarle, si no mejoraba ya le llevaría al hospital.

¿Por qué estaría llorando?

—_Sasuke-kun_...—la miró fijamente, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados —_quédate conmigo…—_susurró entre delirios.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Demore mucho? Lo siento. Es que…como decirlo…la uni y mi falta de inspiración no ayudó mucho ^^U**_

_**Espero que el lemon esté bien, se que mejorare con el tiempo o eso espero.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus review, y por todas sus palabras de apoyo. Me hacen tan feliz. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Mañana actualizare "Un mundo donde estés presente"**_

_**Y quisiera pedirles un favor, claro, si es que pueden. Si es que son fans del MinaKushi, yo hago fics también de ellos, pero los míos no son suficientes para aumentar la pareja en el fandom, y quiero hacerlo para que MinaIta (pareja que aborrezco más que el SasuHina) no gane, para mí el MinaKushi es lo máximo y estoy haciendo un movimiento para aumentar fics de ellos.**_

_**Para mi alegría, muchas autoras me han dado su apoyo, y acabo de leer dos buenos one-shot de ellos. Espero que si tienen una idea para un fic de ellos y si aman la pareja que me ayuden.**_

_**Y junto a Sabaku no Kuraii hemos comenzado un movimiento para hacer mas fics de Obito Uchiha en español, los que aman a Obito pueden leer nuestros fics, aunque su pareja ser una Oc. Recuerdos y Héroes del Sharingan.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	11. Verdades Amargas

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Verdades Amargas**_

* * *

"El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir"—Anónimo.

* * *

.

_Sakura rió._

_Sasuke simplemente bufó y rodó los ojos, pero aun así eran capaces de escuchar los chillidos y gritos de Naruto, que parecía no ser capaz de mantener la boca cerrada por más de dos segundos, lo cual era extraño._

_Kakashi intentó ignorarlos y seguir leyendo su librito, pero esta vez el rubio chillaba como si la vida le fuera en ello, estaba realmente muy enojado._

—_Cierra la boca, dobe —dijo finalmente el Uchiha irritado._

_Naruto le fulminó con la mirada. Realmente no soportaba perder ante Sasuke, era su amigo u rival, pero le jodia cada vez que le ganaba en batalla y encima le sonreía cínicamente, burlándose. Pero ya vería, el seguiría entrenando hasta hacerse más fuerte y poder desarrollar técnicas asombrosas como las de su padre._

_También sería un héroe. Y sería el próximo Hokage de Konoha._

—_Dejad eso —les regañó la pelirosa cuando Naruto se disponía a responder con otro insulto._

_El sensei levantó la mirada con interés. Sakura era la única entre todas las chicas que podía poner orden entre esos dos, incluso aunque fuera una fan del Uchiha y normalmente siempre lo defendiera, también había momentos donde se ponía de parte de Naruto._

_Sakura sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos jades brillaron de felicidad mientras corría al bosque y sacaba lo que había guardado, tendió un mantel en el pasto y comenzó a armar un picnic con la comida que ella misma había preparado y por la que había madrugado._

—_Hoy cumple un mes desde que somos el equipo 7 —señaló risueña._

_Los tres hombres arquearon una ceja, se miraron entre sí, y al mismo tiempo se encogieron de hombros, caminando lentamente hasta donde la chica les llamaba. Sakura había preparado la comida favorita de cada uno, no era muy buena cocinera pero su madre le había ayudado y la comida resultó ser deliciosa._

_La pelirosa sonrió y los otros correspondieron la sonrisa a su manera, sabiendo que Sakura era la única que podía poner paz entre ellos, porque era la flor de cerezo de Konoha y de su equipo._

_Y ellos siempre la protegerían._

.

~o~

.

Mikoto estaba preparando un pastel de chocolate, de nuevo. Sabía que ninguno de sus hijos, ni su esposo se lo comerían, pero bueno lo intentaría de nuevo. No perdía nada, y tal vez le llevaría algo a Kushina y Yoshino, no dejaría que todo el esfuerzo que le costaba prepararlo se fuera por un tubo por el gusto Uchiha.

Mientras limpiaba la cocina con gesto pensativo, recordó las palabras que había dicho Kakashi el día anterior en la oficina del Hokage cuando ella y Fugaku, junto a Kushina habían ido a visitar un rato a Minato.

_Grita en sueños. Se desespera, incluso se lastimó. Siempre dice "no me toquen"_

La pelinegra frunció el ceño levemente. Si, también se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Sakura, los ninjas de su clan que también la seguían le habían informado de eso, era prácticamente un rutina ya que la chica se levantara gritando eso. Y en el fondo, como Kunoichi que era sabía que significaba eso, pero no estaba segura.

Además, Chiyome. Se suponía que ella las cuidaría.

—Estoy en casa.

Eliminó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, para sonreírle dulcemente a su hijo mayor, que paso quitándose la máscara ANBU y despeinándose ligeramente los negros cabellos. Itachi le dirigió una media sonrisa antes de dejar que su madre le apapachara como si de un niño se tratara.

—Ita-chan —chilló Mikoto entusiasmada — ¿A que no sabes que he preparado?

El Uchiha elevó las cejas levemente al captar el olor del pastel.

— ¿Pastel de chocolate? —aventuró algo burlonamente.

La mujer hizo un puchero gracioso, ya estaba a punto de ponerle ojos de cachorrito para que probara aunque sea un poquitito del pastel en cuanto estuviera listo, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entró Sasuke con Sakura en brazos, él ni siquiera los miró, paso de frente hasta su cuarto.

—Pero ¿Qué…—comenzó a preguntar Mikoto confundida.

—Su chakra —dijo Itachi con seriedad, cogiendo a su madre de la muñeca y haciéndole caminar junto a él, hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el Uchiha con la pelirosa —el chakra de Sakura está débil.

Mikoto se mordió los labios sin decidir qué hacer, correrla en ese momento seria inhumano, y ella no era así, claro que no, suspirando de resignación y enfurruñada por el hecho de que Sasuke no se la hubiera llevado de frente al hospital, caminó ya sola hasta el cuarto de su hijo menor. Cuando entraron, lo encontraron terminando de posicionar a Sakura en su cama, el cabello de la chica se esparció suavemente en la almohada, aunque algunos mechones se pegaban a su frente perlada de sudor.

Respiraba trabajosamente, tenía las mejillas encendidas y tiritaba de frio.

Conclusión, tenía fiebre.

—Hmp —dijo Sasuke cuando su madre se acercó con aspecto irritado.

Mikoto tocó la mejilla de la pelirosa, alarmándose al sentirla demasiado caliente, la chica estaba que ardía en fiebre. Sakura gimoteó en sueños, apartándose de la mano que tocaba su mejilla.

—N…No…—se removió entre las sabanas mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos cerrados.

La pelinegra le miró unos segundos con duda, pensó que si no estaba tan mal aun podía hacer que Sasuke se la llevara al hospital, pero sabía que eso no era posible, así que suspirando dejo fluir su chakra y posó sus manos de forma suave sobre la cabeza de la chica, sabía algo de técnicas medicas, como no, siendo Tsunade su maestra cuando junto a Hana y Kushina formaron un equipo genin de niñas, pero sus conocimientos no eran muchos y lo único que podía hacer era intentar relajarla.

—Itachi —llamó con tranquilidad —llama a Tsunade-sama.

El pelinegro dudó un segundo.

— ¿Crees que vendrá, okasan?

Mikoto frunció el ceño, ella mejor que nadie sabía que su maestra detestaba con toda el alma a las alumnas de Chiyome y que no movería un dedo para ayudarlas y menos a Sakura, pero no perdían nada intentando.

—Sí, solo dile que es urgente.

El AMBU se encogió de hombros, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Vengo en un momento —dijo la mujer levantándose y dándole una mirada a Sasuke.

El Uchiha asintió levemente, sin dejar de mirar a Sakura. Frunció el ceño en silencio cuando la vio removerse otra vez en sueños, sabía que algo pasaba, todos lo sabían, pero nadie quería aceptarlo. El rostro de la pelirosa se contrajo en un gesto de dolor un segundo.

—_Sasuke-kun_…—murmuró suavemente.

Hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de llamarle así. Siguió mirándole, detallando su rostro y los cambios tras esos siete largos años, no entendía que le pasaba, él se sentía culpable por todo lo que pasaba con ella desde ese día en la discoteca, tan solo si…no hubiera sido tan brusco. Pero ella le sacó de sus casillas o más bien su comportamiento.

Sakura siempre había sido demasiado dulce, chillona, molestosa y empalagosa, demasiado a su gusto. Una de sus tantas fans, otra que se dejó crecer el cabello porque pensó que así el podría quererla, sin embargo cuando formaron el equipo siete a pesar de que ella siempre tuviera preferencias con él, notó perfectamente que era _diferente._

Era molesta, pero se preocupaba por el trabajo en equipo, a pesar de que pasara el día golpeando a Naruto también se preocupaba por él, y maduró con el tiempo, y tal vez comenzó a apreciarla mucho más que como una amiga.

Si, tal vez, pero entonces llegó esa tal Chiyome, pidiendo sacarlas de la aldea.

_Por favor, Sasuke-kun….yo….hare lo que sea. No tienes idea de cómo te amo. Por favor…te amo tanto. Tanto que duele. Tengo amigos y a mis padres pero si no estoy contigo estaré sola. Por favor no me dejes…._

Esas fueron sus palabras cuando se enteró que tenía que irse, le rogó que le ayudara a quedarse en Konoha, y él pensando que lo mejor era que se fuera para que se hiciera fuerte y dejarlos a ellos entrenando para mejorar, solo pudo dejarla inconsciente en esa banca. Había sido egoísta, quiso que ella se hiciera fuerte, pero más que todo fue para que dejara de molestarles.

Sakura era la unión de su equipo, pero también era su debilidad.

Mientras ella corriera peligro, él, Naruto y Kakashi dejarían de lado todo para protegerla. Con ella a su lado no mejorarían nunca. Por eso no le ayudó. Por eso dejó que se fuera.

_¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke-_kun_? —sus ojos jades le miraron con fría indiferencia y desprecio —. ¿Sorprendido? —se mofó con una sonrisa irónica. Le miró sobre el hombro y siguió su camino, contoneando las caderas y guiñándole el ojo a cuanto hombre pasara por su lado._

Y fue un error.

La Sakura que había vuelto no se parecía en nada a la del pasado, era irónica, cruel, sarcástica y más que todo fría. Una mujer completamente venenosa y letal, se podía dar cuenta fácilmente de que aquella inocencia que siempre la caracterizo había muerto, al igual que la Sakura antigua.

—_No…m-me dejes_…—la pelirosa se removió de nuevo, sollozando—_Sasuke_-_kun._

Apretó los puños un momento, mientras observaba como su compañera se removía con más insistencia y desesperación, sus ojos negros pasearon por las manos temblorosas de la pelirosa y sin pensarlo alzó su mano derecha y la enredó entre la menuda mano de la chica, con tan solo ese contacto Sakura se tranquilizó.

La matriarca del clan volvía a la habitación con un paño y un depósito con agua caliente para bajarle la fiebre, cuando vio como su hijo tomó la mano de la chica con suavidad, casi con _ternura. _Apretó los labios antes de sacudir la cabeza, no era momento de ponerse a hacer una escenita por eso.

Ya regañaría mas tarde a Sasuke.

—La fiebre está muy alta para que este delirando —señaló sentándose a la lado de su hijo.

—Hmp —murmuró Sasuke sin despegar su vista de Sakura.

Mikoto decidió ignorar la "respuesta" de su hijo y se dispuso a bajar la fiebre de Sakura, no estaba tan segura de que Tsunade realmente llegara y por lo menos necesitaba bajarle algo de fiebre o si no Sakura tendría graves problemas.

.

~o~

.

Hinata rió suavemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando Naruto con bastante suavidad la beso en la frente. No era normal que él se comportara así, pero se sentía feliz que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos, incluso aunque ella después tuviera que pagar caro el haberse vuelto a enamorar.

El murmullo del río la relajó visiblemente.

Luego de que Naruto pregonara por toda la aldea con ella en hombros, que eran novios, el rubio había corrido hacia allí sin decirle nada, simplemente mascullando felizmente que era una sorpresa.

—Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar, ´ttebayo —suspiró Naruto echándose en el pasto y pasando sus manos tras su nuca.

—E-Es bonito —calificó Hinata sonriendo cálidamente.

El trinar de los pájaros revoloteo en el bosque, el lugar era hermoso, rodeado de arboles, río y animalitos, dándole un aspecto encantador. La Hyuga se acomodó mejor en su sitio, cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos, el aire despeino sus cabellos. Naruto a su lado no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio también con los ojos cerrados.

El silencio no era incomodo, para nada.

Hinata se sentía dichosa, siempre de niña había soñado estar así con Naruto, juntos los dos, un sueño donde el correspondiera su amor, y al final se había cumplido, porque él le estaba demostrando que la amaba y por eso era feliz.

Sin importar lo que sucediera en el futuro ahora que había roto las reglas, sin importarle nada mas, lo único que quería era gozar el tiempo que tendría con Naruto, pasarla feliz a su lado, sin arrepentirse, porque no importaba lo que Sakura o su maestra le hicieran por lo que estaba haciendo, eso merecía la pena, realmente la merecía.

Naruto la amaba y era suficiente para aguantar cualquier clase de castigo, incluso el más doloroso.

El rubio abrió un ojo para observar como Hinata estaba sentada a su lado con expresión de infinita paz, con una bella sonrisa pintada en sus rosáceos labios, sonrió al ver ese gesto, eso era lo que le gustaba de Hinata, pese a todo lo cambiada que estaba su sonrisa nunca había cambiado, seguía allí, como en el pasado, cuando le sonreía y le deseaba suerte en sus misiones.

Él como tonto nunca le tomó en cuenta, antes, porque estaba cegado por la atracción que despertaba Sakura en él, pero desde que la besó no tuvo dudas, Hinata era la chica a la que quería y nadie más.

—Hinata-chan —llamó parándose.

— ¿Si? —preguntó risueña.

—…—Naruto no contestó, en vez de eso, cogió a Hinata de la muñeca y la levantó del suelo, antes de chocar sus labios sobre los de ella y moverlos lentamente y con mucha pasión y deseo, el mismo que ella despertaba.

La Hyuga correspondió el beso moviendo sus labios contra los de él y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto, pegándose a él y suspirando cuando sintió como las manos del rubio la sujetaron de la cintura.

Ese momento era tan…_especial._

Naruto era al único al que amaba, incluso aunque por un tiempo se negó a aceptarlo, incluso cuando_**él**_le confundió años atrás. Ya no había dudas, lo que sintió por_** él **_no fue más que simple atracción y cariño. Naruto era el hombre de su vida.

.

~o~

.

Tsunade golpeó el escritorio y lo redujo a astillas ante la mirada asustada de los dos sannin, la indiferente de Itachi y la resignada de Kushina.

¿Qué fuera a curar a esa mocosa?

¡Ni que estuviera loca!

Si fuera por ella, que Sakura Haruno se muriera en ese mismo instante, no podía importarle menos lo que le sucediera a la chiquilla de cabellos rosas, ja, no que era una buena medico ninja, pues que se curara solita.

Tomó su botella de sake y comenzó a beber el líquido.

Pero notó que Itachi no se movía de su sitio, ni los otros tampoco.

Frunció el ceño, irritada.

— ¿A QUE ESPERAN PARA IRSE? —gritó parándose de su sitio y pisando las astillas de su escritorio —. ¡ACASO CREEN QUE MI DESPACHO ES UN CIRCO! ¡DEJENME TOMAR MI SAKE EN PAZ!

Kushina suspiró, conocía de sobra a su maestra y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, muy difícilmente lograban convencerla de lo contrario, ella misma era así, pero creía que no sería humano no ayudar a la Haruno, principalmente porque era la compañera de equipo de Naruto y a pesar de todo la joven en el pasado fue una buena amiga, a pesar de los golpes que su hijo recibía constantemente, algunos realmente se los merecía.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos, ya sabía que la sannin tendría esa actitud.

—Tsunade-sama… —comenzó a decir en tono monótono.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero siendo un Uchiha no le inmutó.

— ¡Que no! —recalcó furiosa —. No ayudare a esa niñata. Y además ¿Por qué no la llevaron de frente al hospital? ¿Qué hace en tu casa?

Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Kushina le miraron esperando una respuesta.

—Sasuke la llevó —contestó indiferente.

—Mendigo mocoso —masculló la sannin entre dientes.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera replicar algo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color, cargando a un cerdito, tenía entre sus manos unos informes.

—Tsunade-sama —saludó respetuosamente —tengo lo que quería.

—Muy bien, dámelos Shizune.

La pelinegra asintió, pasando entre todos con una sonrisa silenciosa, pero ignorando completamente al genio del clan Uchiha que le había dirigido una de sus habituales miradas intensas. La chica pasó con dignidad evitando en todo momento algún contacto con Itachi.

La rubia miró los papeles por un segundo, y después suspiró.

—Así que la niñata ha sido capaz de hacer todo esto —leyó el nuevo informe sobre las habilidades de Sakura con interés. Cuando Itachi había llegado pidiendo ayuda para la pelirosa, Tsunade había enviado a su discípula por esos informes, necesitaba saber si salvarla le convenía. —Con tan solo diecinueve años ha creado venenos potentes y ha neutralizado y encontrado antídotos para la mayoría de mis venenos, eh. Mocosa suertuda. —miró a Itachi —. Muy bien la ayudare.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa.

Shizune carraspeó levemente.

— ¿Qué?

— Hay algo…_nuevo —_Shizune dudó un segundo, pero se acercó a su maestra señalando con su mano algo a lo que Tsunade no había puesto atención —A los catorce años Sakura-chan sufrió un accidente, según lo que nos ha informado Chiyome-sama dejó secuelas en ella, aunque un jutsu creado por Matsuri de la arena borró esas secuelas. Sin embargo diría que…lo que le pasa ahora a Sakura-chan tiene mucho que ver con ese _accidente_…

Todos entendieron perfectamente el sentido de esa palabra.

Tsunade frunció los labios. Ella al igual que todos, esperaba que ese _accidente _no fuera lo que pensaban.

—Muy bien, gracias Shizune.

La pelinegra hizo un ligero asentimiento y con su cerdito en brazos salió del despacho, sorteando muy bien el ligero agarre del Uchiha. Ese día no tenía ganas de ponerse a pelear con el joven.

Itachi simplemente suspiró.

Kushina miró atentamente a su maestra.

—Si lo que le pasa a Sakura resulta lo que pensamos ¿Qué harás, Tsunade?

La rubia posó sus ojos mieles en los violáceos de su antigua alumna.

—No…no lo sé.

Dejando los papeles en su escritorio, la rubia salió del despacho, seguido por Itachi, los dos para dirigirse al barrio Uchiha.

.

~o~

.

En medio de un bosque lejano, dentro de la antigua aldea del remolino, en la base del cuartel de las kunoichis, Chiyome con las piernas apoyadas en su escritorio bebía una copa de sake con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Todo estaba saliendo exactamente como esperaba.

Sus ojos lilas pasearon con diversión por su habitación, realmente no podía ir mejor, dio unos ligeros golpecitos a su copa y se terminó el contenido rápidamente.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la distrajeron.

—Pase.

Una mujer de cabello y ojos rojos, con gafas pasó, seguido de unas cuantas chicas más, todas vestidas casi de la misma forma, con un top y un short pequeño y un andar suave y erótico. Aunque allí no había ningún hombre al cual encandilar, pero era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbradas.

—Chiyome-sensei —saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Karin —dijo la Kunoichi de cabello lila, arqueando una ceja —que rápida. Pensé que demorarían más.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, avanzando y dejando unos papeles en el escritorio sin decir nada. Chiyome les cogió y leyó con bastante interés. Había mandado a Karin, Sari y las otras a otras aldeas para sacar información sobre cosas _interesantes_. Y ahora que ya estaban allí podía terminar de poner su plan en acción.

— ¿La pelo de chicle no está aquí? —preguntó Karin.

Chiyome rió.

—Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Matsuri y Temari estan en una misión, al igual que todas sus compañeras.

— ¿Qué misión?

—De hecho ustedes formaran parte de esa misión. Escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir.

Minutos más tarde ellas con expresión sorprendida e incrédula asintieron a sus órdenes. Lo que les decía su maestra era imposible, de todas las kunoichis que Chiyome había entrenado ellas eran las más eficientes, prácticamente nulas en el amor, solo una vez Hinata y Sakura habían caído, solo una vez, hace algunos años, pero igual esos hombres habían muerto. Simplemente no podían creer que los chicos a los que "amaron" de niñas les hubieran hecho caer en su juego en menos de un mes.

Era imposible.

—Hay ciertas cosas —dijo Chiyome sin interés —ellas amaron a esos chicos por largo tiempo, fueron sus amigas, cuando vinieron aquí reprimieron todo ese amor, convirtiéndolo en odio y ahora que ellos supuestamente les correspondan y finjan preocuparse por ellas es lo que les ha chocado. Solo estan confundidas y ustedes se encargaran de avivar ese odio. Tienen que rescatarlas de esas ilusiones que han formado en su mente. Tienen que aceptar la cruel realidad, esos chicos no las aman ni nunca lo harán. Esas son las _verdades amargas_ que deben aceptar.

Karin asintió por todas, en su grupo ella era la líder de las misiones.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de que todo sea como antes, sensei. La pelo de chicle aun no ha caído ¿no? Entonces será más fácil, pero primero debemos lograr que ella reaccione, con esos recuerdos supongo que no puede hacer mucho —se notó la preocupación en su voz, antes de sacudir la cabeza —ahora mismo partimos hacia Konoha.

La pelilila asintió.

Ellas haciendo una ligera reverencia, salieron del despacho.

Una fría y calculadora sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la mujer, ahora todo estaba completo. Solo tenía que esperar pacientemente el curso de los acontecimientos. Y mientras pensaba lo fácil que era manipularlas, leyó uno de los antiguos pergaminos que tenía en mano.

_Kunoichi:_

"_Más punzante que el arma más mortífera, con una belleza más deslumbrante que la luz, y capaz de penetrar en el corazón del enemigo con más profundidad que un puñal, la mujer Ninja era al mismo tiempo el arma más seductora y traicionera del ninjutsu"_

_El entrenamiento habitual de las Kunoichi difería radicalmente en el conjunto de habilidades del ninja, si bien mantenían un núcleo común: taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, etc. Se las instruía específicamente en un grupo de destrezas único que sólo una mujer podía usar. Este abanico técnico convertía a la Kunoichi en una versátil herramienta contra el hombre. _

_Se dice que la belleza de las Kunoichi era tan grande que no había hombre que se resistiera a su mortal seducción. _

_Las ninja, fueron entrenadas, principalmente, para la seducción, y es por ello que su enseñanza también abarcaba las relaciones sexuales, llegando incluso hasta el matrimonio para cumplir la misión._

_Convertidas en espías, seducían al enemigo; ya sea para sacarle información o para matarlo cuando estuviera más indefenso. Por lo tanto, cuanto más hermosa, más efectiva._

_La Kunoichi es una de las principales fuentes de información del Ninja debido al enorme deseo que inspiran y a su libertad de acción, pudiendo tener acceso a los secretos más ocultos._

_Normalmente no tenía conciencia de tener compañeras, ya que el comandante la mantenía constantemente en la creencia de ser la única pupila, ya que así se aseguraba la eficacia y lealtad de ésta a través del vínculo emocional…_

Chiyome soltó una risa despectiva ante el contenido del pergamino.

—No hacerles saber que tienes compañeras —hizo una mueca de disgusto —una completa estupidez, así son más fácilmente manejables.

—Sin embargo, cuando te entrenaron a ti, tampoco sabias que tenias compañeras —dijo una voz fría y arrogante desde un rincón de la habitación.

—Si, tal vez. Pero yo soy más inteligente, y por eso esas mocosas estan en mis manos —la Kunoichi se paró sonriente, caminando con pasos sensuales a donde estaba el hombre cruzado de brazos. — ¿No es eso lo que querías, Madara?

Desde el lugar oscuro donde estaba, se pudo apreciar la figura de un hombre con una máscara naranja.

—Exactamente —dijo con voz burlona.

El Sharingan brilló de forma letal en lo único que se podía ver de su cara.

.

~o~

.

Hinata y Naruto caminaron sonrientes y de la mano hacia Ichiraku ramen.

Todos lo que los veían sonreían, formaban una pareja tan linda, realmente no pensaron que eso sucedería algún día, todo Konoha siempre supo de los sentimientos de la Hyuga hacia el rubio, imposible no saberlo cuando Hinata se ponía roja, tartamudeaba y se desmayaba en presencia del rubio, el único que no lo notó fue Naruto, tan despistado como siempre, pero ahora era diferente.

Naruto correspondía a los sentimientos de la muchacha.

—Comeremos ramen, `ttebayo —canturreaba Naruto alegremente.

Hinata sonrió mientras veía sus manos entrelazadas, realmente era como un sueño, aunque un sueño bastante real.

Llegaron al puesto de ramen, siendo atendidos al instante por una sonriente Ayame, la castaña les sonrió pícaramente al verlos juntos, al igual que toda la aldea ya estaba enterada del noviazgo entre esos dos.

—Hacen una linda pareja, eh —dijo dejando dos tazones de ramen frente a ellos. —al fin abriste los ojos, Naru-chan.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

—Hinata-chan es la única a la que quiero.

La ojiperla se sonrojó ante ese comentario, Teuchi y Ayame sacudieron la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Naru-chan, para celebrar este feliz acontecimiento mi padre y yo te invitamos el ramen gratis, cortesía de la casa.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaron a la vez Naruto y Teuchi.

—Sip —sonrió la muchacha, mientras por debajo de la barra pellizcaba a su padre en el brazo, para que mantuviera la boca cerrada, no podía arruinarles ese momento, eran tan romántico.

El pobre de Teuchi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de dolor, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su hija se volvió hacia la cocina para seguir preparando ramen para los demás, con solo decirlo hubiera bastado para que se callara, no había necesidad de pellizcarlo, pero no, su rebelde hija tuvo que hacerlo. El estar saliendo con Shisui Uchiha la estaba cambiando.

Ayame miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados un segundo y después sonrió a la feliz pareja.

— ¡Que disfruten su ramen!

Naruto y Hinata comieron alegremente, no podían estar mejor.

—Después podemos ir a casa, ´ttebayo —anunció Naruto —papá debe estar otra vez en la oficina y mamá debe haber salido a ver a la abuela Tsunade.

Hinata dudó.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?

La verdad desde su llegada a Konoha no había tenido ningún encuentro con la sannin y eso no le daba buena espina que digamos, sabía que la rubia detestaba a su maestra y por ende las detestaba a ellas por el simple hecho de ser sus alumnas.

—Si, dattebayo.

Comieron entre risas y charlas y chillidos por parte de Naruto, como "Amo el ramen, ´ttebayo" y cosas así.

Y así estaban cuando Kakashi apareció detrás de ellos, con una mirada seria, Obito no le acompañaba como siempre. Era raro, esos dos nunca se separaban, eran los mejores amigos que podían encontrar, y si Rin no estaba con ellos también era porque el hospital la mantenía ocupada.

—Naruto —dijo el Hatake.

El rubio arqueó las cejas, su sensei no estaba leyendo su libro para pervertidos como siempre.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei, que pasa, dattebayo?

Kakashi miró un segundo a Hinata, sabía que si le decía la razón por la que necesitaba que le acompañara al barrio Uchiha, la peli azul se lo diría a sus compañeras e irían a por Sakura, antes de que ellos descubrieran de una buena vez que era lo que sucedía con la Haruno, tenían sospechas.

Sí, pero _sospechar_ no era lo mismo que _saber_.

Y necesitaban saber. Como sea, principalmente él, Naruto y Sasuke, porque Sakura formaba parte de su equipo y de su familia y porque ellos habían prometido protegerle, siempre.

—Kushina-san te llama —mintió con naturalidad —es mejor que vengas conmigo, o sino ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que te sucederá por desobedecer.

Naruto tragó grueso, no era inteligente desobedecer alguna orden de su madre.

—Lo siento, Hinata, ´ttebayo.

—No importa, Naruto-kun —sonrió apretando los palillos entre sus manos —nos vemos después.

El rubio asintió y siguió a su maestro. Cuando desaparecieron, Hinata rompió los palillos y se levantó de su sitio, como no tenía que pagar el ramen se fue rápidamente, a pesar de que Kakashi había mantenido una expresión indiferente y casi creíble, no había escapado la mirada casi tensa y recelosa que le dirigió. Esa era una de sus habilidades como Kunoichi que era, leer expresiones, y le había costado un poco, después de todo el ninja que copia era uno de los mejores de Konoha, sin embargo ella siempre podía leer expresiones.

Suspiró.

Lo mejor era buscar a las demás, puede que haya abandonado el deseo de lastimar a Naruto y a su aldea, pero aun tenía que proteger su espalda y la de las demás de las sospechas que levantaban.

Era algo de lo que no se podía descuidar.

.

~o~

.

En cuanto Sasuke había intentado acariciarle la mejilla, ella reaccionó, inconsciente, pero reaccionó. Mikoto había retrocedido entre asustada y sorprendida ante los gritos que profería la chica.

— ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —se removió con brusquedad en la cama, pataleando y alzando los puños de forma desesperada. — ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Sasuke que había caído al suelo de la impresión, al igual que su madre, se levantó intentando otra vez tomarle la mano, para que esta se tranquilizara. Pero la pelirosa que había estado inconsciente hasta segundos atrás, abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas con miedo, golpeando la mano de Sasuke de forma brusca.

_Jajaja, lo disfrutaras…_

_Aprenderás a obedecer…._

_¿Dónde estás tus amigos? Eres tan inútil._

Sakura se sentó en la cama, llevando sus manos temblorosas a su cabeza para seguir gritando, sin ser consciente de donde estaba, tratando de que esas voces en su cabeza se callaran, tratando de dejar de recordar ese suceso que le había marcado de por vida. Tratando de dejar de ser tan _débil._

—Sakura.

La muchacha aun sumida en sus recuerdos enfocó sus ojos jades en el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, alzando su mano con cautela, escrutándola con esos ojos negros sin expresión, no, no.

_Un hombre_.

_**Un hombre….**_

Un hombre, al igual que aquel que la lastimo, al igual que esos cerdos que la violaron. Uno más.

—_Lo prometieron_…. —susurró abrazando sus piernas y retrocediendo con pánico —prometieron que siempre estarían conmigo. Y no…—le miró con odio — ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN? ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN?

Mikoto se levantó del suelo, observando casi con lastima la desesperación de la pelirosa, el miedo en su expresión, la resistencia a que Sasuke se le acercara. Pero no podían dejarla así, solo se estaba lastimando así misma. Cerró los ojos concentrándose, y cuando los volvió a abrir eran rojos como la sangre, con el Sharingan girando.

Sakura dejó de gritar en cuando se dio cuenta de que Mikoto estaba allí. No la miró a los ojos, no quería hacerlo, estaba hundida en su desesperación pero no por eso había perdido la capacidad para razonar, al menos no completamente. No caería ante el Sharingan, no lo haría.

—Madre…—comenzó a decir Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo la dejare inconsciente —aclaró la mujer.

Mikoto avanzó, cogiendo a Sakura de los hombros a pesar de la resistencia de ella, y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, en cuanto hicieron contacto visual, Sakura cayó desmayada, y Mikoto retrocedió con una mano sobre su boca, con gesto asqueado, solo había bastado esos segundos en que miró los ojos jades de la chica para ver todo lo que le pasó.

Todo lo que le hicieron.

Al final, Sakura había sido violada. ¡Maldición! Si al verla en sus recuerdos, podía decir que había sido solo una niña, casi con la misma apariencia con la que dejó Konoha. Era cierto que en Konoha ellas no habían recibido ninguna clase sobre técnicas de seducción, normalmente se las recibía cuando las chicas tenían entre quince y dieciséis años, cuando ya tenían edad para usar sus encantos, antes no. Y también dependía de lo que opinara su sensei, por eso ellas no sabían nada sobre eso cuando salieron de Konoha, por eso no sabían mucho sobre lo que les pasaba a las kunoichis que eran capturadas por ninjas enemigos. Porque solo eran unas niñas.

Sin embargo, siendo solo una niña Sakura había conocido el horror y las consecuencias negativas de ser Kunoichi, de ser una ninja mujer.

Las kunoichis siendo ninjas podían superar esos traumas con más facilidad que las mujeres normales, si, pero viendo exactamente _todo_ lo que habían hecho, Mikoto dudaba que algún día Sakura pudiera superar _eso_. Esos hombres habían sido unos completos cerdos, apretó los puños con impotencia, Sakura había quedado gravemente afectada.

Era un trauma psicológico muy fuerte. Casi como si esos hombres hubieran querido que ella nunca olvidara eso. De hecho se preguntaba, como era que con todo lo que pasó, ella hubiera podido coquetear tan bien con sus hijos.

Allí había algo _extraño_.

En ese instante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos llegaron Tsunade, Itachi, Kakashi, Kushina y Naruto. La rubia chasqueó la lengua al ver a la muchacha tendida en la cama de costado, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el pelo todo enredado. Normalmente a ella le valía lo que le sucedía a todos, solo se preocupaba por sus pocos amigos y las personas a las que consideraba familia, que también eran pocos. A Shizune la quería como una hija, no había nadie más en ese puesto, Kushina y Mikoto ya habían crecido lo suficiente para pasar de ser alumnas a ser amigas. Pero en cuanto vio en ese estado a la joven que alguna vez llamó su atención para ser su segunda pupila sintió algo extraño, algo que solo sentía con Shizune, Kushina, Mikoto y la fallecida Hana, _cariño maternal_…

—Tsunade-sama —murmuró Mikoto débilmente.

La sannin asintió en dirección a la Uchiha, rodeando a Sasuke que aun seguía mirando a Sakura intensamente y sin saber qué hacer y acomodando bien a Sakura antes de comenzar a revisarla.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura-chan, ´ttebayo? —exigió Naruto preocupado.

—Fiebre —masculló Mikoto, dándole una mirada a Kushina que decía "acabo de descubrir algo que no les gustara nada"

—Mocosa estúpida —dijo la sannin a Sakura, a pesar de que esta no le escuchaba — ¿Cómo fue que te descuidaste?

Su analítica mirada pasó por su rostro, las ojeras marcadas, la piel pálida… ¿Qué le había sucedido? Tsunade se mordió los labios y comenzó a bajarle la fiebre. Le tomó una media hora estabilizarla, cuando lo hizo suspiró aliviada.

—No fue nada grave, no totalmente —anunció parándose —que descanse o sino recaerá.

Mikoto asintió, sabía que no podía sacarla de su casa, y menos aun después de lo que sabía.

—Hay algo que necesitaban saber —empezó a decir. Todos le miraron, incluso Sasuke —Sakura fue…

Sakura gimió levemente, antes de abrir los ojos, confundida, se sentó de golpe al no reconocer donde estaba, y enfocó la mirada en todos los que le miraban, pero no paso desapercibido para nadie el miedo que reflejo su mirada cuando vio a Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi y Naruto, ni como retrocedió levemente.

—Así que despertaste, niñata —dijo Tsunade con voz fría.

Sakura ladeó su cabeza, mirándola sorprendida, era la primera vez desde que regresó a Konoha que veía a la sannin.

— ¿Qué…

—Te acabo se curar, así que cálmate y descansa. Si caes enferma otra vez no me molestare en curarte.

La pelirosa le dirigió una mirada heladora.

—No hace falta, gracias. No creo que ni usted ni nadie pueda curarme.

Los demás fruncieron el ceño. Sasuke y Naruto se adelantaron inconscientemente.

— ¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN! —chilló Sakura bajando de la cama y retrocediendo completamente.

El terror en sus ojos detuvo abruptamente a los dos chicos.

—Pero, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto confundido —somos nosotros, no te haremos daño, dattebayo. Siempre estaremos contigo te protegeremos.

Sakura sonrió cínicamente. Los dos apretaron los puños. Esa_ no_ era Sakura.

— ¿Protegerme? —repitió con voz fría —. ¿Protegerme? ¿PROTEGERME? JAJAJAJA —rió como loca, antes de dirigirles una mirada cargada de odio — ¿Ustedes a mi? ¡Si es así, donde estaban! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN?

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Kakashi poniéndose a nivel de sus alumnos e ignorando el hecho de ella había retrocedido mas al verle avanzar.

— ¡CUANDO ESOS CERDOS ME VIOLARON, MALDITA SEA! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN CUANDO LOS LLAME? ¿DÓNDE? ¿CUÁNDO ELLOS ME DESTROZARON? ¡EN NINGUN LADO! USTEDES NO ESTABAN ALLI, NO ME AYUDARON. NO EVITARON SUS ASQUEROSAS CARICIAS, NI SUS GOLPES, NI SUS RECUERDOS ¿SABEN PORQUE? ¡PORQUE NO ESTABAN ALLI! YO NUNCA LES IMPORTE

_¡Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, ayúdenme!_

Los tres aun choqueados recordaron esas palabras, las que Sakura pronunció en sus pesadillas, o…recuerdos.

—NUNCA, NUNCA, SU PROMESA FUE UNA MALDITA MENTIRA. AHORA SOLO ALEJENSE DE MÍ. NO LOS SOPORTO, NO SOPORTO TENERLOS CERCA.

La pelirosa no podía dejar de llorar ni sollozar, al final ella misma había revelado todo.

_CUANDO ESOS CERDOS ME VIOLARON_

Kushina, Tsunade e Itachi miraron con tristeza y horror las lagrimas de la chica y la cara sombría, llena de dolor y rabia de los otros miembros del equipo siete.

Lo que había pasado a Sakura afectaba a todos. Y lo podían ver en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Naruto, en la rabia de Sasuke, en la furia y culpabilidad de Kakashi.

Ellos mismos habían buscado la verdad.

Pero las_ verdades_ siempre eran _amargas_.

Demasiado amargas.

Al final, no habían podido protegerla.

.

* * *

_Lamento la demora ^^U_

_Como ya explique estuve un poco mal, con una serie de desgracias de las que ya me estoy recuperando._

_Bueno, se que lo que ha pasado entre ellos, me refiero a los romances han sido demasiado rápidos para ser ellas unas completas especialistas en eso, pero todo tiene su porque y se irá revelando poco a poco. _

_¿A que no se esperaban la participación de Karin? Debo decir que ella no me cae mal, así que no será mala, por lo menos no tanto. _

_¿Y qué creen de la unión de Madara y Chiyome?_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no hubo mucho y lo dificil apenas comienza, porque ellas si intentaran destruir realmente sus aldeas, no ahorita en unos cuantos capítulos, porque a pesar de que parece que ya todo está bien, habrá muchas sorpresas ^^._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos_

_Hasta la próxima actualización._

_Bella Scullw._


	12. No olvides quien eres

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**No olvides quien eres**_

* * *

Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido—Pablo Neruda.

* * *

.

_Una lágrima cristalina resbalaba por la pálida mejilla, mientras la joven endurecía la expresión de su bello rostro, apretando sus labios sonrosados en una fina línea. Su normalmente dulce semblante había desaparecido tras aquella mascara de frialdad que ahora poseía._

—_Ven aquí…—la muchacha soltó un suave suspiro al sentir como dos fuertes brazos le rodeaban con firmeza la cintura, por encima de la suave tela del vestido ligero._

_Un suave sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, su expresión se dulcificó de nuevo, riendo traviesamente al sentir como los labios masculinos comenzaban una serie de besos desde el cuello hasta el hombro, apartando en el proceso su larga cabellera azulada. Un grito de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios cuando de pronto ya no estaba sentada en la cama, sino que él con un rápido movimiento la había acostado sobre esta, y se había posicionado sobre ella, acariciando su tersa mejilla y mirándole con los ojos castaños brillantes de amor._

_La joven sonrió._

—_Hinata…—murmuró el muchacho de cabello negro rebelde y ojos castaños con suavidad._

_La Hyuga levantó el rostro, chocando sus labios con suavidad contra los de él, con cariño y ternura, casi con amor. El joven de diecisiete años sonrió en medio del beso, acariciando las piernas de Hinata y profundizando el beso. Se separaron poco después por la falta de aire, dejando a una Hinata sonrojada y sonriente._

—_Acuéstate, Ren —le susurró dulcemente la muchacha en el oído._

_Él obedeció, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, cerró los ojos y puso las manos tras la nuca, riendo encantadoramente cuando la muchacha comenzó a tararear una suave melodía._

—_Deberías cambiar de melodía, Hinata —le dijo Ren abriendo los ojos, y sujetando a la muchacha del mentón —es muy triste._

_Hinata le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos._

—_Cierra los ojos —le canturreó._

_Ren suspiró otra vez, inflando las mejillas de forma infantil, y cerró los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, Hinata se sentó en la cama, lamiéndose los labios mientras agachaba la cabeza, haciendo que el flequillo le ocultara los ojos. Aun así, con firmeza dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama matrimonial, tomando entre sus manos la jarra llena de vino y vertiendo un poco de su contenido en la copa. Echó una mirada al muchacho que mantenía una expresión casi aburrida por la espera, y sus labios se desdibujaron en un gesto de puro dolor._

_Una lágrima más escapó de sus ojos, apartándosela al instante, Hinata apartó con maestría de su cabello una aguja afilada con la que sostenía unos mechones, de la aguja escurrió unas gotas que vertió en la copa, mezclándose con el vino. Apretó los dientes con rabia y se volvió hacia donde Ren descansaba._

_Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, curvando los labios en gesto encantador y ofreciéndole sin palabras la copa, él le miró con devoción, alzando la copa y sonriéndole._

—_Brindo por ti mi amada esposa…—le alabó bebiéndose el contenido de una sola._

_Dejó la copa con satisfacción en la mesita y se acercó, rozando sus labios contra los de ella con amor, Hinata apenas le rozó los labios. Él le miró confundido, pero entonces hizo un gesto de dolor, llevando sus manos a la garganta y sintiendo como la respiración comenzaba a faltarle._

_Hinata se levantó de la cama, retrocediendo lentamente y mirándole con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, aun así una sonrisa irónica adornaba su rostro frio._

— _¿Q…Qué me…has hecho? —preguntó empezando a ponerse morado._

_Ella no contestó, solo se limitó a mirarlo, a quedarse parada esperando su muerte, y cuando así fue, registró entre las cosas de su ahora difunto esposo hasta encontrar la información que buscaba. _

—_Lo siento —susurró con la voz rota. Él ya no le escuchaba._

_Se adelantó, cerrándole los ojos y depositando un beso en sus fríos labios. Un último beso con el amargo gusto de la traición y el dolor que ella dejaba a su paso. Ya debería haber aprendido, no debía enamorarse, no debía ilusionarse. Sin embargo en ese casi año que pasó con el chico aprendió a quererlo más de lo que imaginó, pero una misión era una misión. _

_Se quitó la ropa de la noche de bodas, poniéndose un kimono azul noche, el que él le regalo y saliendo con pasos apresurados. A mitad del camino la puerta del dormitorio de su cuñado se abrió, mostrando a Sakura, con expresión fría y vacía, pero con el dolor explicito en sus ojos jades._

_Ambas se miraron, asintiendo, con pergaminos en las manos y en menos de dos segundos ya estaban fuera de la casa principal de esa aldea. Escucharon gritos, sollozos. El fuego se alzaba, quemando todo a su paso, las personas corrían de un lado para otro._

_Sus amigas se le unieron mientras caminaban a paso tranquilo por la aldea envuelta en sangre hasta la salida, ellas tenían las manos llenas de sangre, la expresión fría y cruel, y ningún remordimiento por lo que dejaban a su paso._

_Dolor, muertes y sangre, eso era siempre lo dejaban tras sus misiones._

_Desesperanza._

_Porque eso era lo que ellas hacían, causar dolor. Porque eso era lo que mejor se les daba, enredar a los hombres para sacarles información, tentarlos y destruirlos, al igual que el lugar donde vivían._

_Nadie les prestó atención mientras se iban. Nadie miró a las asesinas a sangre fría._

.

~o~

.

Hinata respiró agitadamente, mientras paraba a mitad de camino a la casa de Sai, donde iba a buscar a Ino. Otra vez, acababa de recordar a Ren, se mordió los labios con fuerza, siempre que lo hacía terminaba en un mar de lágrimas, había sido la única misión en la que se dejó llevar por sentimientos, al igual que Sakura, y fue un gran error, porque al final no había interesado, ellas mismas habían tenido que matarlos.

Matar a las personas a las que amaron, porque ahora que creía en el amor nuevamente, estaba segura de eso.

Pasó su dedo por la comisura de su ojo, quitando una lágrima y suspirando. Tal vez no amó a Ren, sin embargo si llegó a sentir algo muy profundo por él, porque fue el primer hombre que le amó, que la quiso por ella y no por su cuerpo. Porque Ren con solo dieciséis años se mostró amable cuando se conocieron, caballeroso y realmente interesado. Él la apreció, la escuchó, se preocupó por ella y comenzó a sanar sus heridas, él fue muy importante en su vida.

Él fue el primer hombre en su vida. A diferencia de los otros, no la miró con deseo insano y escalofriante, cuando se conocieron no miró su cuerpo, miró sus ojos y le dijo que eran tan hermosos como la luna, la cortejó con palabras bellas y promesas cumplidas, con halagos y sonrisas. Y derrumbó poco a poco la pared de indiferencia que ella construyó, conquistando su corazón, o parte de él.

Y sin embargo, al volver a Konoha, aquellos sentimientos que profesó de niña a Naruto renacieron con una intensidad desconocida, no borrando los que sentía por Ren, sólo nublándolo de su mente.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Agitó la cabeza de nuevo, enfocando sus ojos del color de la luna en el cielo del atardecer. Tenía que olvidarse de lo que sucedió dos años atrás, Ren estaba muerto, ella misma lo había matado y ahora lo único que debía interesarle era el bienestar de sus amigas. Con un suave bufido llegó hasta el apartamento del ANBU, tocando con fuerza.

Adentro se escuchaban gemidos.

No le tomó importancia. Volvió a golpear más fuertemente.

— ¡Que no ve que estamos ocupados! ¿O necesita que le invitemos a comprobarlo? ¡Largo! —se abstuvo de rodar los ojos al escuchar la voz chillona de Ino.

—Ino-chan, es urgente —respondió Hinata alzando la voz lo suficiente para que su rubia amiga le escuchara.

Se escuchó un siseo, una maldición y después la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Ino apenas cubierta con una sabana y el cabello rubio suelto y despeinado, le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata le sonrió y le explicó tranquilamente la situación en la que estaban, cuando mencionó que no encontraba Sakura, Ino arrugó el ceño con preocupación y sin pensarlo otra vez pasó a cambiarse sin más.

—Tenemos que buscar a Tenten —dijo la rubia amarrándose el cabello rápidamente y despidiéndose de Sai.

Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia al ANBU, y ambas salieron del apartamento a paso normal, hasta que cerraron los ojos, Hinata tratando de concentrarse en sentir el chakra de sus otras amigas, e Ino cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos casi al instante para revelar el tono casi plateado que adquirieron. A su manera las buscaban, Hinata ya no pudiendo manejar el Byakugan dejó que Ino lo hiciera, con los experimentos que Chiyome le pidió a Sakura, la pelirosa había podido hacer que todas se beneficiaran y descubrieran parte de los secretos de su Dōjutsu, utilizándolos a su favor.

Sin embargo, solo Sakura e Ino tenían la capacidad suficiente para manejar su poder, las demás no, y había una razón muy sencilla, ellas dos eran ninjas médicos y tenían un manejo de chakra muy bueno, el suficiente para manejar las ventajas del Byakugan, aunque solo fuera algunas.

—Tenten está cerca —masculló Ino luego de unos segundos.

Hinata cabeceó.

—Con mi primo.

Se miraron un segundo a los ojos, y con solo ese vistazo supieron que ambas y la misma Tenten habían caído en ese juego peligroso, en otras palabras estaban muertas en cuanto Sakura y Chiyome se enteraran, si es que no estaban ya enteradas. No se reprocharon nada, no tenían derecho, ni se aconsejaron, estaban demasiado confundidas.

Simplemente asintieron, tomando impulso y convirtiéndose en un borrón al usar toda su velocidad para buscar a las integrantes de su equipo.

.

~o~

.

Sakura tembló incontrolablemente, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas cayó al suelo de rodillas, sollozando y cogiéndose el cabello de forma desesperada. Eso era lo que menos quería que se enteraran, y al final ella misma les reveló todo. No podía creer cuanto les había afectado la vuelta a Konoha, no solo a ella también a sus amigas.

¿Dónde quedaron las asesinas a sangre fría?

Si antes fueron capaces de matar con sus propias manos a los hombres que las amaron y penetraron sus corazones. ¿Por qué no podían hacerlo con ellos?

¿Por qué?

Apenas sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de ella, levantó la mirada temerosa de ver a algún hombre, era enfermizo el miedo que tenia, pero realmente no soportaba que ningún hombre se le acercara, por lo menos no mientras estuviera en ese estado tan patético.

—Sakura —Mikoto Uchiha estaba arrodillada frente a ellos. Sus ojos negros le observaban con una calidez que la descolocó bastante. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que le amenazó? Bajó las manos lentamente de su cabello para mirarla con desconfianza. Siseó ligeramente al ver a Sasuke adelantarse un paso.

—No —Kakashi puso una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

Era obvio que Sakura no podía tenerlos cerca de verdad, no tenían porque hacerle más daño, aunque solo querían consolarla, por lo que podían ver eso solo le dañaría más. Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños. Los tres hombres del equipo siete tenían los mismos pensamientos mientras veían a Sakura de esa forma. Mientras veían como se marchitó, querían venganza, dulce y lenta venganza contra esos desgraciados, por mancillar la inocencia de Sakura.

La pelirosa echó a llorar cuando Mikoto le susurró palabras de consuelo, tratando de serenarla, eso solo le hacía recordar a su madre, a sus padres que habían muerto mientras estaban de viaje en otras aldeas comerciando, y ella ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos. Cuando Mikoto le abrió los brazos se lanzó sobre ella, llorando más sonoramente y dejando que la pelinegra le acariciara los cabellos con ternura, apoyándose en las piernas de ella.

— ¿Quién fue? —preguntó Sasuke en su sitio, sin levantar la mirada. Su tono de voz fue escalofriante.

Itachi no creía que esa fuera una buena idea, el preguntarle quien había sido cuando ella estaba en ese estado, pero prefirió quedarse callado, intercambiando una mirada con Kushina, que tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y no era del llanto, no, era de la furia, mostrando la furia que tenía como jinchūriki.

Sakura no contestó.

— ¿Quién fue, Sakura? —volvió a preguntar con furia en la voz.

—Sasuke…—advirtió Mikoto con una mirada amenazadora.

El Uchiha ignoró a su madre. Sakura trató de serenarse, alzando la mirada y sonriéndole de forma mordaz.

— ¿No escuchaste? No fue… ¡Fueron! Y no, no lo sé. Pero ten la seguridad de que cuando lo sepa, yo los matare sin piedad.

Poco a poco recuperaba el control, dándose cuenta de la lastimaba que inspiraba, y le molestó, eso era lo que menos quería causar. ¡Lástima! Ella no era débil, ya no, y no dejaría que ese detalle en su vida como Kunoichi les hiciera pensar eso. Aunque tampoco tenía mucho con lo que defenderse, en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de acercarse a ningún hombre, necesitaba a Matsuri. Algo llamó su atención al darle una mirada fría a Sasuke, era algo más…no solo lastima…también arrepentimiento.

¿Ellos…se sentían culpables?

Bajó la mirada aturdida, entonces se dio cuenta de que el abrazo de Mikoto Uchiha no fue solo lastima. ¡Eso era! Si se sentían culpables, podían excusarse en eso para su comportamiento, en eso para que las dejaran en paz y ganarse completamente la confianza de todos. Su violación podría traer cosas buenas para su misión, podía utilizarlo a su favor.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar —ordenó Kakashi seriamente —necesitamos…

—No —cortó Sakura, adivinando lo que le dirían —ustedes no me ayudaran en nada. Lo hare yo sola, y si se atreven a intervenir en mi venganza ¡Los matare!

Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo. Dieron un paso inconscientemente, ignorando el miedo de Sakura y tuvieron que parar al sentir el filo de kunais sobre sus cuellos.

—Yo que ustedes no haría nada —susurró Ino en el oído de Itachi. El ANBU apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, a pesar de que él ni siquiera se había movido, Ino consideró que sería una buena opción a amenazar.

—Retrocedan —Tenten tenía el Kunai sobre el cuello de Sasuke.

—No tenían derecho a obligarle a decirles la verdad —añadió Hinata con el kunai sobre el cuello de Naruto.

El rubio no pudo moverse, si lo hacía, el Kunai se clavaria en su cuello. No había sentido la presencia de ninguna de ellas, y de pronto, estaban allí, con kunais sobre sus cuellos y hablando de una forma tan amenazante que les sorprendió, la voz de Hinata había estado teñida de tanta frialdad e indiferencia que le confundió. ¿Dónde estaba la dulzura y el amor? Podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo detrás de él, sin temblor, con firmeza, sin duda. Sus manos no temblaban al sostener el kunai sobre su cuello.

Al parecer no tenía problema alguno en lo que hacía. Se sintió dolido, ¿Por qué Hinata hacia eso? Él jamás podría ponerle encima un dedo para lastimarla, ni siquiera para amenazarla, pero al parecer ella sí, sin remordimientos.

—Hinata —le susurró.

—Es necesario, Naruto —contestó la chica en un susurro, sin flaquear — ¡No tenían derecho a hacerle eso a Sakura-chan!

Kushina volvió hacia ella sus ojos rojos.

—No le han hecho nada, ella sola dijo todo. Así que Hinata, suelta a mi hijo —no había amenaza en su voz. Kushina entendía la preocupación de todas ellas y sabia que los lazos que les unían eran muy fuertes, en siete años juntas, era obvio, prefiriendo siempre la amistad sobre el amor.

Hinata dudó, mirando a Sakura.

—Suéltalos, Hinata —ordenó Sakura asintiendo y restregándose las lágrimas, el ver a sus amigas estaba regresándole la cordura e intentaba no volver a caer en el dolor, eso no seria bueno.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, mirando a sus amigas y bajando el Kunai. En cuando ella bajó el kunai las demás lo hicieron también sin duda. Lo que llevó a pensar a Kakashi e Itachi que Sakura era la líder de ellas, pero Hinata era la segunda al mando, era fácil deducirlo.

Tsunade se adelantó, sorteando a Mikoto y levantado a Sakura, poniéndola sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

— ¡¿Qué hace? —gritó Sakura alarmada.

Tsunade no respondió, sonrió de forma irónica a Tenten, Ino y Hinata que le miraban con recelo y desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¡Sakura!

.

~o~

.

La sannin apareció en el hospital, abriendo una de las puertas de las habitaciones vacías, y entrando. Sakura se seguía debatiendo.

—Ya cálmate, mocosa —Tsunade hizo un gesto de desagrado y sin cuidado la lanzó contra la cama, donde cayó adolorida.

La pelirosa se apartó los mechones de cabello de su cara, y le observó con recelo. ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿No era suficiente con lo que pasó? ¡Quería ir a casa con sus amigas! Quería que Matsuri la curara, no quería que esos recuerdos siguieran atormentándola.

—Matsuri de la arena creó un jutsu especial para ti —dijo Tsunade mirándola con interés. De verdad, en toda su vida nunca escuchó de un jutsu capaz de hacer lo que hacia el de la castaña, curar psicológicamente —No sé qué clase de jutsu es, niña. Pero de algo estoy segura, te has vuelto dependiente de él.

Ella le miró con rencor.

— ¿Y a usted que le importa?

—No me importa en lo absoluto —le dijo con sequedad —pero si vas a trabajar en mi hospital, lo que menos quiero es a una doctora con un problema como el tuyo. Olvidando no vas a solucionar nada… ¿Por qué es lo que hace ese jutsu, no? —Sakura bajó la cabeza, dándole una afirmativa —como pensé. Escucha, Sakura —la Haruno le miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre —lo que te pasó no fue bonito, ni nada por el estilo, es lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer. Sin embargo, apresar el dolor un momento puede aliviarte, pero no para siempre, el dolor vuelve con más fuerza, y llegara un momento en que no podrás soportarlo. Te volverás loca, como medico ninja que eres, sabes que eso no es sano ni bueno para tu salud.

Se mordió el labio, mas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas ante esas palabras. ¡Claro que lo sabia! ¿Cómo no saberlo? Pero era lo único que la aliviaba, a pesar de que solo fuera un momento.

—Debes superarlo a tu manera, con el cariño de tus seres queridos, con amor —dijo Tsunade más suavemente —de otra forma, nunca lo olvidaras, esos recuerdos siempre estarán en tu mente, atormentándote.

—No…—murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza —no así. Yo… ¡A usted no le importa! ¡Déjeme en paz!

—A partir de mañana tu e Ino vendrán a trabajar al hospital —anunció la rubia ignorando lo anterior —y te entrenare yo misma. Superaras eso, pero de otra forma.

Diciendo eso, la rubia salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sakura se quedó mirando a la pared con la boca abierta ¿Entrenarla?... ¿Ser su discípula? ¿Por qué? Si sabía que ella le odiaba por ser alumna de Chiyome. Sin embargo sabía que había algo bueno, le acababa de decir que Ino y ella ya podían ir al hospital, cuando se suponía aun faltaba una semana para que se les permitiera eso.

La puerta se abrió, y entraron sus amigas, preocupadas.

Le susurraron palabras que no entendió, ni quiso escuchar, estaba demasiado metida en todo lo que pasó. Así que…eso significaba que otra vez, confiaban en ellas. Que toda desconfianza acababa de desaparecer al enterarse de lo que le sucedió.

No todo había sido tan malo después de todo. Si ya tenían su confianza, entonces todo podía ir mejor.

.

~o~

.

Una semana después ya todo iba relativamente bien. La aldea entera les devolvió la confianza que perdieron cuando se fueron, prácticamente ellas ya eran consideras por todos, otra vez, Kunoichis fieles a Konoha. Minato pidió disculpas a Sakura por lo que le pasó, aunque ella alegó que no era necesario y que no quería que nadie tomara cartas en el asunto, que la única que buscaría venganza seria ella, el resto del equipo siete no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Minato si, y siendo orden del Hokage no pudieron buscar a los malnacidos que desgraciaron a Sakura.

Sai e Ino mantenían una relación normal, Hinata y Naruto a pesar de la discusión que tuvieron por todo lo sucedido a Sakura estaban bien. Tenten y Neji no, ellos tenían algunos encuentros pasionales, sin embargo el Hyuga en ningún momento quiso formalizar la relación, y obviamente la castaña no lo presionó, para ella era suficiente todo lo que le daba, incluso aunque fuera de ese modo.

Sakura no dijo nada sobre la relación que mantenían, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando serenarse y llevar el ritmo de entrenamiento de Tsunade, porque ya llevaba toda la semana intentando manejar su súper fuerza, mientras entrenó con Chiyome y perdió el control de su tranquilidad lograba tener una gran fuerza, pero nunca pudo manejarla a su antojo, ahora con Tsunade parecía que todo cambiaria.

Ahora solo esperaban que pasara un día más e irían a Suna, a la inauguración de la academia ninja y después volverían para los exámenes chunin. Como Hokage que era y sin ningún evento demasiado importante, Minato no podía ir a Suna solo por eso, así que enviaría a algunos ninjas en representación.

Naruto iba casi siempre a la casa de Hinata y las demás, pasando casi todo el día con su novia y aprovechando que las otras pasaban el día fuera, ocupadas con sus propios problemas y entrenamientos. Ese día el equipo siete no se reuniría a entrenar, porque Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada con Tsunade, así que aprovechó para visitar una vez más a Hinata.

En cuanto le abrió la puerta, Hinata le sonrió de forma dulce y le invitó a pasar, y le ofreció a preparar ramen.

—Hinata-chan —Hinata paseaba de un lado a otro en la cocina de su casa, manteniendo el hilo de sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

— ¿Si, Naruto-kun? —dijo sorprendida.

La muchacha estaba preparando unas galletitas para comerlas, el ramen ya estaba casi listo, pero ella a diferencia de su novio no podía comer ramen y ramen todos los días sin hostigarse. Tenía una galleta en la boca, probándola para ver si le había salido bien, y fue cuando el rubio se le acercó, con una sonrisa pícara.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, masticando la galleta lentamente. Naruto se acercó tanto a ella, como si fuera a besarla y entonces mordió la galleta que aun quedaba, rozando sus labios. Hinata se sonrojó ante el acto, terminando de comer la galleta y humedeciendo sus labios.

El rubio rió ante su reacción.

—Tienes algo aquí —señaló la mejilla de la Hyuga. Habían quedado algunas migajas de las galletas mientras las preparaba, manchando su mejilla de forma graciosa. La chica hizo el intento de quitarlas con la mano, pero él no la dejó.

Con una sonrisa coqueta el rubio cogió la mano de Hinata, y se acercó a su rostro, pasando su lengua por la mejilla de ella, quitando las migajas y después besándola. Realmente el ver a Hinata con ese delantal le estaba calentando la cabeza y no podía evitar querer besarla a cada rato. Ella correspondió al beso al instante, ruborizada por lo que había pasado segundos atrás.

Conforme pasaban los segundos el beso fue cargándose de una pasión desmedida, que elevó la temperatura de ambos, Hinata gimió al sentir como las manos de Naruto se colaban por su blusa, acariciando la piel expuesta de su cintura y comenzaba a ascender tortuosamente, era la primera vez que empezaban a llegar a ese extremo.

Y la verdad, los dos lo estaban disfrutando, con diecinueve años sus hormonas alborotadas no dejaban paso a nada más. Naruto la alzó del suelo sin pensar, solo pensando en lo mucho que la deseaba, la deseaba desde que se reencontraron, cuando la vio bañándose en esa cascada un mes atrás. La deseaba ahora, al verla de esa forma tan hogareña, como si fueran recién casados.

La Hyuga enredó sus manos en los mechones rubios y tiró de ellos envuelta en la pasión del momento, al sentir desaparecer el piso, pasó sus piernas por la cintura del rubio, se quejó levemente al sentir como era aprisionada contra la pared. Suspiros escaparon de sus labios cuando Naruto comenzó a besarle el cuello, arqueó la espalda para darle más acceso, mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, de una forma tan suave y sensual que hacían que el rubio comenzara a perder la cabeza.

—N-Naruto…—gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando él le acarició los muslos, y besó la cima de sus senos.

El rubio estaba a punto de desabrocharle la blusa completamente, cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Sakura y rompiendo toda la pasión que los envolvía de golpe.

Hinata ahogó un grito, avergonzada. Naruto puso de cara de pocos amigos y la bajó. Los dos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por todo lo que había pasado y también por la vergüenza.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

—N-Nada, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Hinata tenía la mirada en el suelo, apretando los puños de la pena. Sakura no entendía por qué hacia eso, antes nunca lo había hecho, y aunque sabía que Hinata estaba otra vez enamorada de Naruto pensó que seguiría igual, aunque era obvio que parte de su personalidad volvía cuando estaba con el Namikaze.

—Bien —Sakura soltó sus coletas, dejando que su cabello suelto. Miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido, como diciéndole que se fuera, como el rubio no captó sutilezas volvió a bufar —Naruto, vete —habló con aburrimiento.

—Pero…

—Tengo algo importante de que hablar con Hinata y las demás, y ellas ya vienen en camino, así que vete. Hinata ya hablara contigo mas tarde.

Haciendo un pequeño berrinche, el rubio se retiró, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a Hinata.

Al desaparecer el rubio, Sakura volvió su mirada hacia Hinata.

— ¿Quieres…comer Sakura-chan? —preguntó Hinata incomoda.

—No —cortó Sakura suspirando. Estaba cansada, demasiado, el entrenamiento con la sannin era brutal, no le daba tiempo de pensar en nada, ni siquiera en esos recuerdos y eso era lo bueno, acababa de descubrir una nueva forma de no pensar en eso, y definitivamente estaba ayudando, ya casi no despertaba gritando, ni temía mucho que los hombres se le acercaran.

Aunque igual esperaba ya el viaje a Suna, utilizaría por última vez el jutsu de Matsuri, antes de comenzar las terapias que le permitirían superar lo que le pasó, poco a poco.

Ahora quería darse una ducha y listo. Pero no era el momento, sus ojos jades observaron como la Hyuga volvía la atención a la cocina, claro, después de acomodarse la ropa que Naruto desacomodó. Sabia de todas las relaciones que llevaban y tal como ellas esperaron no las regañó ni obligó a nada.

Quería tomarse su tiempo para ver qué podía hacer, y la solución vino por sí sola.

—Karin, Sari, Sasame y Akari estan aquí —informó despreocupadamente, jugando con unos de sus mechones de su cabello rosa.

Hinata se quedó estática en su sitio, mientras sentía como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire de un golpe. Los platos que habían estado guardando se le cayeron de las manos, ignoró eso y volteó a ver a su amiga con los ojos como platos, con temor. La pelirosa arqueó las cejas suavemente ante su reacción.

—Ellas…

—Si, estan aquí —confirmó suspirando. —El Hokage me lo acaba de informar, las dejaron pasar porque fueron nuestras compañeras, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no han venido a saludarnos ni a ver como estamos, ni ninguna tontería por el estilo.

La Hyuga caminó unos pasos sin saber que pensar, finalmente se recargó contra la mesa, apretando sus puños sobre la madera hasta que se astilló ante la fuerza que usaba. La visita de sus compañeras solo podía significar una cosa, Chiyome lo sabía, sabía que ellas habían caído en su propio juego y ahora estaban allí o para eliminarlas y seguir el trabajo que no eran capaces de hacer o para volver a infundir odio en sus corazones. Sacudió la cabeza ante su ultimo pensamiento, no, ella nunca odiaría a Naruto, no otra vez, al principio se dejó llevar por todas esas palabras, sin embargo ahora que sabía que él también la amaba no renunciaría a él tan fácilmente, incluso aunque tuviera que luchar contra ellas.

Sakura pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, ya que sus ojos jades se estrecharon cuando miraron en su dirección, dibujando una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Había algo que las diferenciaba a ellas del resto de las Kunoichis que entrenó Chiyome, y era algo simple, todas ellas pertenecían a familias muy importantes con Dōjutsu o técnicas únicas, excepto claro ella misma y Tenten, que no pertenecían a clanes de ninjas, sin embargo sus otras compañeras sí, a pesar de eso Tenten tenía un talento inigualable para manejar armas, y no había nadie que pudiera superarla a ella en el manejo de chakra y técnicas medicas (a excepción de Tsunade). Suspiró vagamente, acomodándose el cabello, y metiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos, eran fuertes y superiores a las demás kunoichis, por eso siempre se llevaban las mejores misiones y todas las respetaban.

Aunque ahora seguro, todo ese respeto se había ido por un tubo al saber que habían caído en menos de un mes, patético. La diferencia con el resto había desaparecido y sus compañeras seguro vendrían dispuestas a todo para hacerlas recapacitar, cosa en la que ella no tendría ningún problema, a no ser que contara que Tenten, Ino y Hinata estaban atontadas por Neji, Sai y Naruto. Esperaba que Matsuri y Temari por lo menos no estuvieran en la misma situación.

—Sakura-chan —dijo Hinata interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos — ¿Ellas…?

— ¿Lo saben? Si —confirmó cabeceando. —No es de extrañar, Chiyome tienen medios para saber todo sobre las misiones que realizamos. —de hecho, se preguntaba cómo era que siempre estaba enterada de todo, a veces eso no les convenía.

Las dos se quedaron paradas, esperando a que llegaran, porque sabían que lo harían, y después tenían a que ir por Tenten e Ino, en vista que parecía que todavía no tenían intención de llegar a casa.

Cuatro sombras atravesaron la ventana en ese instante, sin sobresaltarlas, lograron captar su chakra segundos antes de que llegaran. Karin se adelantó, ajustando sus gafas y sonriéndoles entre recelosa y divertida, una sonrisa sincera cruzaba su rostro, a pesar de que no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento.

—Hinata, pelo de chicle ¿Cómo estan? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza con interés.

La peli azul forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Karin, muy bien. ¿Cómo estas tu? —la Hyuga utilizó un tono de voz casi desinteresado, mientras se erguía y sonreía con una gesto de arrogancia en su bello rostro. A veces siempre era bueno volver a ponerse las mascaras, porque al igual que ellas podían ser sus amigas, podían volverse sus peores enemigas.

Sakura se limitó a acercársele y darle un puntapié.

—Cuanta dulzura desprende tu voz, zanahoria —se burló mientras esquivaba el golpe de la pelirroja —pero como te interesa, sí, estoy bien.

Karin bufó. Sari, Sasame y Akari sonrieron levemente ante el gesto, las peleas entre esas dos, eran más comunes que las de Sakura contra Ino.

—Bueno —echando su cabello hacia atrás, miró la casa con detenimiento. —Ya saben porque estamos aquí ¿no? —la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, mirándoles con seriedad única.

Hinata siseó enojada, apretando los puños. Sakura se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

.

~o~

.

Ino gritó una vez más, riendo sin parar, sintiendo como el viento la despeinaba y le revolvió los cabellos rubios, alzó los brazos para atrapar entre sus manos algunos copos de las nubes que lograba alcanzar. Sai sonrió con más sinceridad de lo acostumbrada, no miraba nada más que a Ino, a ella sentada sobre el ave de tinta que había dibujado a insistencia de la rubia.

Era la primera vez que utilizaba su jutsu para algo tan normal como pasear y despejarse, y debía admitir que se sentía bastante bien. No preocupaciones por misiones o estar vigilándola, porque ya habían levantado todas las sospechas sobre ellas y al fin podían vivir sin ANBUS vigilándolas a cada momento del día. El pelinegro estaba con ropa normal, si es que así se la podía considerar, un pantalón y un polo negro, nada que ver con sus ropas ANBU, por ese día pidió permiso para descansar.

Era una suerte tener a Minato como Hokage, él siempre era demasiado comprensivo con eso, y nunca les forzaba a nada. Tenerlo como su líder era lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Konoha.

— ¡Yuhuuuuuuuuu! —Ino saltó ligeramente en su sitio, riendo más fuertemente.

Extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos, en ese momento se sentía tan bien, ahí, sobre esa ave junto a Sai, en el cielo volando, podía sentir el sabor de la libertad. Una libertad que hace mucho había perdido, y que se manifestaba en ese símbolo en su brazo derecho, el símbolo que la aprisionaba y le hacía prácticamente esclava de Chiyome. Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios al sentir como los brazos de Sai atraparon su cintura y la obligaron a recostarse contra él.

—Sai…—susurró sin abrir los ojos.

El chico no contestó, además sabia que ella no buscaba respuesta, solo pronunciaba su nombre, como siempre.

Ino sonrió mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra el pecho de Sai, sintiéndose protegida al tenerlo cerca, sintiéndose más libre que nunca, era una sensación desconocida, un cosquilleo en el vientre le invadía cada vez que lo veía, ni siquiera sintió con Shikamaru, al que creyó amar cuando era niña. Con Sai todo era diferente, tal vez no era muy emotivo, ni expresaba sus emociones adecuadamente, pero él le hacía sentirse bien a su manera.

Gimió bajito al sentir como los labios de Sai besaron su cuello, mordiendo allí, donde latía el pulso. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y un escalofrió de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo, con Sai siempre pasaba eso, el deseo carnal era grande, aun así podía sentir también algo más profundo.

—Bajemos…al suelo —murmuró Ino girando la cabeza y, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

—Si así quieres —le complació Sai.

El ave descendió poco a poco, aun manteniendo una buena altura y permitiéndoles disfrutar de la vista una última vez, Ino sonrió al captar a Konoha desde el cielo, su aldea. Una sombra de tristeza nubló sus ojos un segundo, al recordar que ellas tenían como misión destruir la aldea, dejarla envuelta en llamas y sangre, como siempre hacían.

La sola idea de ver a Konoha en el estado en que dejaban los lugares que destruían antes le hizo estremecer, pero esta vez de miedo, no le agradaba ese pensamiento para nada. A pesar de todo Konoha era su hogar, y sabia que incluso Sakura estaría de acuerdo en eso, el único problema era lo que opinara su maestra. La gran Chiyome, reconocida Kunoichi, seductora y cruel.

Si, iba a ser_ facilísimo_ convencerla, se dijo con sarcasmo.

Las risas de los niños resonaron en la lejanía, trayéndolas con el viento cálido de la última hora de la mañana, el sol estaba en casi todo su esplendor, pero las nubes hacían buena sombra y el viento estaba a su favor, por lo que el paseo fue una delicia.

Sai a pesar de todo era un caballero, cuando el ave de tinta aterrizó, la sostuvo de la cintura y la bajó con delicadeza al suelo, Ino movió sus labios hasta estirarlos en una sonrisa coqueta cuando por fin sintió tierra. El ave se deshizo a una señal de Sai y el pelinegro correspondió a la sonrisa, de una forma un poco más artificial que antes, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Hoy no tenemos entrenamiento —comentó Ino dando unos pasitos con armonía y sujetándose al brazo de Sai.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó este, siguiendo con su camino.

—Bueno, Asuma-sensei tiene una misión con Kurenai-sensei y Shikamaru se ha quedado cuidando al niño—contó Ino sonriendo burlonamente nada mas de recordar la cara de su compañero ante la noticia. Shikamaru era un completo holgazán y cuidar a un niño de cuatro años no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Claro que no, lo único que Shikamaru sabía hacer bien era fumar, dormir y mirar las nubes.

— ¿Te gustó el paseo? —preguntó Sai mirando los arboles con la mirada perdida.

Ino sonrió.

—Claro que si, fue estupendo. Hace bastante tiempo que no me siento tan…

— ¿Libre? —adivinó Sai asintiendo —Te entiendo. Yo pase lo mismo.

La rubia prefirió no decir nada, estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido con Danzou, mientras este estuvo vivo, no fue fácil, para ninguno de los ANBUS de raíz, aunque la mayoría obedecían al hombre como perros falderos, afortunadamente Sai fue rescatado a tiempo y su lealtad fue para el Hokage.

—No creo que debamos pensar en cosas así —le dijo Ino entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos de una forma que ningún hombre la hubiera ignorado. Pasó los dedos de su mano libre por el pecho de Sai, por encima de la tela de forma suave y lenta, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

El pelinegro le sonrió pícaramente. Ella hizo lo mismo, atrayéndolo hacia él y dándole un fogoso beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, y sonrieron mutuamente. Los ojos azules de Ino brillaron de forma juguetona causando que Sai le mirara con recelo, conocía lo suficiente esa mirada para saber que algo tramaba, y efectivamente minutos después la rubia se le lanzó con un chillido que casi le deja sordo.

Reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla, sujetándola de la cintura, pero la fuerza que ella usó los lanzó al suelo, rodando por el pasto y riendo ante el acto. Ino quedó en el suelo mientras Sai quedó sobre ella, llenándola de besos y haciéndole cosquillas.

Ino suspiró en medio del juego, realmente era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto una compañía masculina. Sai no era su amigo, pero tampoco era uno de esos bastardos que la miraban con deseo insano que la enfermaba. Él era…ideal.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, pensando en lo afortunado que eres cuando acepté ser tu novia—respondió Ino con algo de arrogancia.

Sai rodó los ojos.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Hay que ver eso —el pelinegro siguió jugueteando con ella, mientras Ino reía y sonreía, él no podía evitar pensar en ese último mes pasado con ella, a pesar de que al principio solo fue sexo y placer, ella le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, cosas que nunca antes sintió por nadie y le gustaba.

—No, espera ¡Sai! —chilló Ino riendo mientras se retorcía bajo las manos del pelinegro.

Cambió de posiciones con rapidez, la verdad ya no podría aguantar mucho tiempo riendo mas, se subió sobre él, sentándose sobre su cintura y dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, eso mató cualquier indicio de seguir el juego, ahora solo había deseo y coquetería.

Sai acarició la tersa mejilla de Ino, ella cerró los ojos suspirando.

Fue cuando sintieron como un chakra se acercaba, Ino alzó la cabeza sorprendida, sin moverse de su sitio, para ver a Tenten llegar presurosa y jadeante, no tenía sus típicos moñitos y no estaba sonrojada por la carrera, lo que Ino notó rápidamente es que estaba pálida.

La castaña había llegado media hora más tarde de lo que le citó Sakura cuando la fue a buscar, se suponía que tenía que buscar a Ino, pero se le olvidó, algo que se dio cuenta fue un error al ver a Karin, Sari, Sasame y Akari en su casa. Sólo con darle una mirada a Hinata y Sakura supo que ellas lo sabían.

Y por lo tanto Chiyome también.

Estaban en problemas. Y más, que ella acababa de salir del departamento de Neji, donde no estuvieron exactamente mirando televisión ni riendo de los chistes de Lee, ya que él no estaba allí, se estremecía de pensar en las consecuencias que ahora tenían que afrontar.

—Tenten —dijo Ino confundida.

Sai miró de una a la otra sin decir nada.

—Ino, rápido, tenemos que ir a casa —Tenten paró un momento para respirar —Karin y su grupo han llegado a Konoha.

Eso la hizo despertar del maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo con Sai, se paró en el acto, como si la hubieran quemado, articulando una escueta despedida, le dio un beso seco a Sai y junto a Tenten escaparon del lugar a la velocidad de la luz.

Sai se levantó de su sitio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quiénes serian esas chicas a quienes habían mencionado? Y ¿Por qué se veían tan alteradas?

.

~o~

.

Intentó serenarse, si, eso debía ser. Hinata apretó los puños mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, ya debían ser las tres de la tarde, iba en busca de Naruto, necesitaba cerciorarse ella misma al ver sus hermosos ojos azules de que no mentía. Las palabras venenosas de Karin resonaban en sus oídos.

¡Ella era una experta en leer expresiones!

Naruto no podía estar engañándola. Y no, no era un capricho por lo del pasado. Estaba seguro de que amaba a Naruto y de que él, le correspondía.

_¿Así como "amaste" a Ren?_

Se llevó las manos al cabello de forma desesperada. Karin dio en el clavo, Ren. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Ren, el chico al que "amó", o creyó "amar". Tal vez al que quiso demasiado, a tal punto de confundir el cariño con amor. Aun recordaba cuando lo conoció, el matrimonio falso que llevó a cabo con él, para obtener información valiosa y también el dolor que constituyó envenenarlo.

Trató de no pensar en eso, ahora solo debía mirar a los ojos a Naruto y descubriría toda la verdad en cuestión de minutos. Ella ya había mirado a los ojos al rubio y estuvo segura, sin embargo las palabras de Karin sembraron inseguridad en su interior.

Y es que había algo que no podía evitar recordar del día que se hicieron novios.

_Una oportunidad….me gustas, dattebayo. Pero quiero…asegurarme de que no estoy cometiendo un error._

Eso, hasta ese momento Naruto no le había dicho que la amaba. No, señor, nada. Y cuanto se hicieron novios, esas fueron sus palabras, comprobar que no cometía un error.

Él no parecía tener intenciones de romper con ella…entonces… ¿no era un error?

Apresuró el paso, hablaría con Naruto y resolverían todo, ya vería como esquivaría a Karin y a las demás, no se rendiría así de fácil. Ya estaba a una cuadra de la casa del Hokage, cuando vio algo que no esperaba, una chica de cabello rubio platino clarísimo y ojos lavandas extraños se lanzaba sobre Naruto, que acababa de abrir la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Naruto, he venido para que podemos casarnos y tener hijos! —chilló plantándole un beso —. ¡Tal como lo prometiste cuando me rescataste de la muerte! —chilló de nuevo al separarse.

— ¿Shion? —murmuró Naruto aturdido.

La chica sonrió de forma deslumbrante y volvió a besarle, Naruto tan aturdido como estaba y aun sin recordar cuando había hecho semejante promesa, no la apartó.

Hinata sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de la joven y al ver que Naruto no se apartaba para nada; enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos hasta sentir dolor e hilillos de sangre deslizarse de las pequeñas heridas. No podía describir que sentía en ese momento, Naruto le prometió no lastimarla, incluso con dudas y todo, pero estaba allí, siendo besado por una chica a la que le había hecho una promesa de matrimonio.

El amargo gusto de la traición recorrió su cuerpo, se estremeció de indignación y de coraje.

_Ningún hombre merece sus lágrimas…y si hay alguien que las merezca, no las hará llorar._

Se limpió las lágrimas con furia, su maestra tenía razón. ¡Tenía razón! Y lo peor ¡Era que había vuelto a hacerlo! Había vuelto a caer ante los sentimientos que no murieron, sin embargo en aquel instante todo ese amor que sentía y que siempre sintió se mezclo con la traición que sentía, hasta hacerla mirar a Naruto con tanto odio que algunas venas se marcaron en torno a sus ojos.

Activó inconscientemente su Byakugan de la furia, sin sentir el dolor al hacerlo. Claro, que después de drenar algo de su energía recobró el sentido y lo desactivo, usar, podía usar su Dōjutsu, el problema era que moriría antes de hacer uso de él completamente. Se quedó ahí mirando la escena, intentando justificarlo de alguna manera, pero nada ocurrió, esos dos seguían besándose y su corazón terminó por destrozarse.

Odio, y el veneno del engaño mancharon todo aquel amor que le profesaba.

Respiró agitadamente, dándose la vuelta sin hacerles saber que estaba ahí.

_Eres una de nosotras, Hinata, no lo olvides. Esos chicos y esta aldea tienen su destino marcado y es el fin en sus manos. _

Se mordió la lengua para no sollozar, todo eso era su culpa, por confiar en Naruto. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

— ¡Te odio, Naruto! —vociferó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas en el campo de entrenamiento a donde fue a descargar su furia. — ¡JURO QUE TE DESTRUIRE! ¡A TI Y A ESTA MALDITA ALDEA!

Si, lo haría. Ya no tenía impedimentos. De hecho, nunca los tuvo, no debió tenerlos.

—No olvides quien eres, Hinata —se susurró a sí misma con rencor.

Destruiría a Naruto, como debió hacerlo desde un principio, y le daría donde más le dolía…en su madre. Porque Kushina Uzumaki era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi y si estaban allí era para matar a la jinchūriki y apoderarse del biju.

Sakura y Karin aparecieron a su lado, dándole una mirada que le pareció lastima.

—No me digan, "Te lo dije" —exclamó con frialdad. Cualquier rastro de su dulzura y ternura había sido arrasado y carcomido por el odio. Sus bellas facciones estaban desfiguradas por el rencor patente en sus ojos fríos y resentidos. La máscara de la asesina implacable había vuelto a cubrirla, despareciendo a la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura suspiró.

—Entonces no te lo diremos. Tenten e Ino ahora mismo estan descubriendo lo mismo que tu. Aunque para serte franca no sabemos quién es esa tal Shion, de verdad, Naruto si que tenía un secreto bien guardado.

—Lo importante es que abriste los ojos —sonrió Karin.

Hinata asintió, enterrando sus uñas en la tierra, con expresión arisca.

— ¿Entonces, ahora estamos del mismo lado? —la pelirroja le ofreció la mano con una mirada más suave.

—Si —contestó Hinata parándose y tomando la mano de su amiga. Ya no dudaba mas en sus decisiones —a la única persona que llegue a "amar" fue a Ren. Naruto Namikaze es mentiroso y por eso pagara caro —anunció con una sonrisa escalofriante, pero a la vez cargada de tristeza —le mostrare como de fría y cruel puedo ser. Él conocerá a la asesina que llevo dentro. Juro que lo destruiré, a él y a Konoha.

Sakura le miró con expresión vacía, ahora estaba segura que todo comenzaba en serio. Y una vez que ella lograra superar un poco más los recuerdos de aquella violación podía destruir Konoha también. Porque ahora si tenía claro algo, la venganza siempre es un plato que se come frio y es tan dulce…ellas harían todo por obtener lo que quisieran, incluso seducir y tener sexo por ello.

Muy pronto, muy pronto enredarían a los hombres de Konoha, les harían pelearse por ellas y se vengarían, eso ya estaba decidido.

Porque nunca debían olvidar quienes eran.

—_No olvides quien eres_ —susurraron para sí mismas.

Eran Kunoichis verdaderas, asesinas. Y esta vez estaban dispuestas a destruir sin mirar atrás.

.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Disculpen la demora, mi inspiración se mando volar ^^U, pero bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Mi Dulce Castigo._

_¿A que no se esperaban este giro en los acontecimientos? Ren es un personaje inventado, no esperaran que Hinata haya estado todo el tiempo haciendo misiones sin sentir nada por nadie, no? Pues incluso muerto, sus recuerdos seran un gran reto para Naruto y mas ahora con la llegada de Shion._

_¿Qué creen que descubrirán Ino y Tenten? Sobre lo de Shion, lo tome de la película, aunque en el rescate de ella, obviamente Sakura no está, en su lugar va Sasuke. Fue tras triste la ultima parte…y ahora sí, prepárense porque lo bueno llega, ellas van a estar tan cegadas por el dolor de la traición que harán mucho, mucho daño._

_Incluso Hinata. Ah, sí, pronto comenzara el ShikaTema y el SasuSaku que hasta ahorita no habido nada de esas parejas ^^U, todo a su tiempo._

_Y como les dije, ahora coquetearan y lastimaran a todos, espero que no lo tomen a mal, es parte de la trama ^^U_

_Ahora sí, tengo que ponerme al día con las actualizaciones de los fics que me gustan y dejar reviews ^^U_

_Nos leemos, espero no demorar mucho para las otras actualizaciones. Y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y opiniones, tome en cuenta sus peticiones, espero que les guste._

_Y antes de que me olvide, Nocturnals y yo comenzaron un concurso para Minakushi, hay ocho historias participando, las votaciones comienzan mañana, espero puedan leer las historias y decidir cual les gusta más en: _

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3054382 / Minkus _ BN_

_Besos_

_Hasta la próxima actualización_

_Bella Scullw_


	13. Belleza Letal

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Belleza Letal**_

* * *

Yo soy la mujer que tú no sospechas como es, el arma letal, envuelta en dulzura natural —Fragmento de la canción de Kiara , Mujer Fatal.

* * *

_**.**_

_Sonrió._

—_Eres hermosa —murmuró él suavemente, alzando la copa._

_Hinata se sonrojó, apartando un mechón de su cabello y poniéndolo tras su oreja. Alzó la copa de champagne sin responder, aparentemente demasiado apenada para hilar alguna frase coherente. El vestido azul noche rozó el suelo donde estaba parada, hecha una manojo de nervios._

—_G-Gracias —masculló algunos minutos después._

_Él hombre sonrió, aprovechando que la muchacha desvió su atención hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile donde sus compañeras estaban bailando con algunos de sus amigos. Se sacaron la lotería al encontrar a todas esas mujeres, pero quien había llamado su atención fue ella, Hinata, aquella timidez y dulzura natural no se encontraba en cualquier lugar y sin duda le había hechizado. Daria lo que tuviera para fuera suya una noche, es más, hasta consideraba el hacerla su esposa a pesar de que se veía bastante joven y ya estaba cerca de los treinta y cinco._

_Pero en el amor la edad no contaba._

— _¿Estás disfrutando la velada?_

—_C-Claro q-que si, Hiroto-sama —susurró con una dulce sonrisa —, siempre escuché que las fiestas en Iwagakure son dignas de ver y disfrutar…v-veo que e-es v-verdad._

_Sonrió confiado._

—_Claro que sí. Es imposible que nadie no se sienta a gusto aquí._

_Hinata volvió sus ojos perlas hacia él, confundida._

— _¿Ni siquiera los enemigos?_

— _¿Enemigos?_

—_He o-oído que h-han e-estado a-atacando p-para r-robar a-algunos t-técnicas secretas. N-no han t-tenido e-éxito…p-pero p-pueden infiltrarse y…_

_El hombre agitó la mano, sin tomar importancia a eso._

—_Tonterías, esta fortaleza es impenetrable. Me gustaría ver qué clase de ratas tendrían el valor de intentar infiltrarse, morirían antes de siquiera intentar traspasar las puertas…—paró un segundo, creyendo que había visto un leve rastro de furia en esos ojos inocentes, pero debió ser su imaginación porque ella seguía sonriendo, algo asustada. —, no dejare que te pase nada, incluso aunque puedan entrar. Pero ya te dije que es imposible que entren._

—_Hiroto-sama, es un hombre muy poderoso —halagó relajándose y sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

—_Llámame Hiroto, no soy tan viejo._

—_Pero…_

—_Por favor._

—_H-Hiroto…e-entonces —sonrió y esta vez lo hizo con un atisbo de sensualidad en sus labios rojos, pasó su mano por la curva de su cuello de forma casual al apartarse el cabello, y cuando se dio cuenta de que él había seguido sus movimientos enrojeció —, y-yo e-estoy c-cansada… ¿P-Podría llevarme a c-casa?_

—_Aquí hay suficientes habitaciones. Puedes descansar hasta que tus amigas quieran irse._

—_Oh, no q-quisiera…_

—_No es molestia —pasó su brazo por la cintura fina y le instó a caminar. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a sus amigos, diciéndoles con la mirada que entretuvieran a las amigas de la muchacha mientras él comenzaba lo suyo. Esa noche sí que disfrutaría. De forma inocente dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el estomago de Hinata, logrando estremecerla y arrancándole una sonrisa de orgullo._

_En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación, hasta donde la había llevado, la giró, volviéndose loco con el aspecto inocente que tenia y besándola con bastante pasión, percibió su sorpresa, titubeo y timidez, pero no dejó que eso hiciera que ella le rechazara, poco a poco hizo que ella le respondiera, y cuando sintió como esos brazos pasaron por su cuello acariciando su cabello supo que había ganado. Llevaría a Hinata a su cama._

_Entonces el beso cambio, ya no era inocente y tímido por parte de ella, era brusco y salvaje, a tal punto que se apartó mientras le miraba con furia, sintiendo la sangre deslizarse de sus labios, pero palideció al ver la mirada fría y sarcástica en esos ojos que creyó inocentes._

— _¿Qué pasa, cariño? —susurró con una falsa voz empalagosa, alzando ligeramente su vestido y mostrando sus blancas piernas —. ¿No es lo que quieres?_

— _¿Quién eres? —preguntó comenzando a sentir que algo iba mal._

_Hinata sonrió fríamente, dando una mirada al lugar._

—_Dijiste que nadie podía infiltrarse en esta fortaleza, que era uno de los lugares más seguros y que te gustaría ver qué clase de ratas podían intentarlo… ¿No? Bueno, me presento, querido. Soy Hinata Hyuga, y soy una Kunoichi… ¿Sorprendido? —sonrió falsamente, y al segundo siguiente estaba tras él, enterrándole un kunai que tenia escondido entre su ropa, en la cabeza. La sangre salpicó levemente su cara y su vestido, ella hizo un gesto de fastidio —, pero me ha manchado el vestido —se quejó dejando que el cuerpo cayera._

_Ella caminó sacudiéndose las manos, hasta llegar a los armarios privados que estaban repartidos a lo largo de la habitación. Rebuscó un rato y luego encontrando lo que quería, sonrió satisfecha, encaminándose hacia la puerta, viendo al hombre muerto._

—_Ese el error de todos los hombres —murmuró suavemente, sin expresión —, confiar en la dulzura natural de una mujer, sin saber que puede ser una gran fachada. En fin, tenemos que irnos._

_Ante ella, aparecieron sus amigas, limpiándose los restos de sangre que tenían en sus vestidos, se quejaban en murmullos el dinero que les costó comprarlos para tener que votarlos al no haber sido cuidadosas, al deshacerse de la basura._

.

~o~

.

Sasame gimió mientras sentía como Neji adentraba sus manos en su blusa, alzándola y acariciándole los senos, se removió con pasión, restregándose contra él, y con suavidad flexiono su rodilla izquierda, comenzando a rozarle la entrepierna, hasta lograr que Neji siseara de placer. La pelinegra sonrió en medio del beso, sus oscuros ojos que mantenía abiertos, se toparon con los castaños de Tenten que veía la escena a lo lejos, con una mano sobre la boca, aguantando los sollozos.

—_Lo siento, Tenten, así debe ser_ —pensó mordiendo el labio del castaño con fuerza y aumentando sus caricias.

Neji paró un momento, la alzó, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura y la estampó contra el árbol más cercano sin delicadeza, comenzando a rasgar la blusa, y levantando el sostén negro para succionar los pezones endurecidos.

Sasame gimió, chocando sus caderas contra las de él.

Había sido más fácil de lo que pensó, sólo tuvo que ir a buscarlo e incitarle un poquito, y él solito se le lanzó encima, los hombres eran tan hormonales e idiotas, llevarlo al borde de la lujuria no le costó nada. Se preguntaba cómo es que Tenten, la fría y cruel Tenten había caído ante ese hombre tan dado a los monosílabos y las palabras hirientes. Lo que menos pensó era que la castaña a la que admiraba se dejara llevar tan fácilmente por los sentimientos.

Es por eso que ellas no podían sentir nada, porque los sentimientos eran una carga innecesaria en la vida de una Kunoichi.

Desde luego la orden de Karin fue acertada, hacerles ver como de fácil ellos le cambiarían por la primera mujer que se les cruzara. Ahora Tenten podía comprobar eso, una cosa era pensarlo y otra comprobarlo, e incluso por muy "enamorada" que estuviera, ella tenía su orgullo y dignidad y no pasaría eso.

Cuando sintió que él estaba lo suficientemente excitado, lo empujó con fuerza, logrando que le soltara. Se limpió los labios y le dirigió una sonrisa fría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —él hizo el intento de acercársele.

—Nada, sólo se me quitaron las ganas —comentó con inocencia, jugando con un mechón de cabello negro.

Neji frunció el ceño con furia, no parecía importarle las palabras de la joven, en ese momento sólo quería saciar su necesidad y lo que necesitaba era una mujer que le diera placer. Pero con una mirada burlona, ella desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¡Maldita perra, vuelve aquí! —gritó furioso.

Se sintió humillado por esa estúpida mujer, pero ya les pagaría, que fuera una viajera no le impediría que se vengara, nadie le dejaba así y se iba con esa facilidad burlona. Ahora tenía que ir a otro lugar a conseguir con quien descargarse, porque por algo sobraban las mujeres.

Antes de que terminara de tomar su decisión sintió una presencia detrás de él. No, no una presencia, _esa_ presencia.

—Tenten…—dijo sin voltear.

—Neji —musitó la castaña con voz extraña.

Tratando de que no se notara su excitación, volteó por la curiosidad, sólo para ver como ella le miraba con los ojos acuosos, llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, tenía el cabello suelto y le caía hasta los hombros de forma despeinada, apretaba tanto los puños que pensó que se haría daño. Comprendió que ella fue testigo de la escena que montó minutos atrás, y le incomodó, ellos eran amantes, tenían algunos encuentros sólo para placer carnal. Él siempre le aclaró las cosas, y ella no le exigió nada más.

Ella le amaba, pero no podía corresponder esos sentimientos. Así de fácil.

—Estabas…ocupado —dijo Tenten tratando de controlarse, trató de sonreír pero sólo salió una mueca de dolor.

—…—el Hyuga desvió la mirada.

—Entiendo —musitó con dignidad —, me voy.

Tenten parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas, al voltear para ir a casa y llorar tranquilamente, notó como él hacia presión sobre su brazo y la volteaba de forma brusca. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Neji le hacía chocar contra el árbol más cercano, justo donde había estado con Sasame y comenzaba a abrirle la blusita negra, y al mismo tiempo chocaba sus caderas, tratando de excitarla. Habría funcionado antes, o incluso después, a pesar de haberle visto con otra mujer, pero en ese momento…no.

Ella sintió como todo se teñía de rojo ante sus ojos, se cogió de los hombros de Neji mientras él le abría el pantalón y metía sus dedos para comprobar lo húmeda que estaba, no lo apartó, pero estaba hirviendo de furia. Neji comenzó a susurrarle algo que no entendió mientras sacaba su miembro y se posicionaba sobre su entrada. Gruñidos y siseos de placer, todos provenientes de Neji, pronto llenaron el lugar, mientras entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, aumentando las embestidas conforme se acercaba al orgasmo.

—Me la vas a pagar, te arrepentirás de esta humillación —musitó Tenten para ella misma, dejando que Neji siguiera haciendo lo que quería con ella. No le hubiera importado que él la buscara después, le hubiera perdonado todo, porque sabía que Sasame lo hizo intencional.

Si, fue intencional. Y si, Neji y ella sabían que no eran nada. Sí, pero eso no le daba derecho a cogerla como si fuera su puta contra ese árbol, donde minutos antes estuvo a punto de tirarse a otra mujer, y menos cuando quedó excitado por esa misma mujer que no era ella. Aguantaría incluso engaños, pero que la trataran como una puta sustituta, para satisfacer la excitación que causó otra mujer no, eso sí que no.

Enterró sus uñas con fuerza contra los brazos de Neji, con bastante fuerza y odio. Él alcanzo la cúspide del placer, ella no sintió ni los inicios de ello.

Finalmente, suspirando de la satisfacción, Neji salió de ella, abrochándose los pantalones y pasando una de sus manos sobre la frente, quitándose el sudor que le perlaba la frente. No se preocupó por si su compañera estaba tan satisfecha como él, no, en esos momentos sólo pensaba en que fue una suerte encontrarla.

—Iré a casa, nos vemos más tarde. —se despidió el castaño.

—Si —respondió Tenten acomodándose la blusa sin mirarle.

Cuando se perdió de vista, levantó la mirada, sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas. Ahora estaban oscurecidos por el odio y resentimiento, mientras sus facciones se mantenían inexpresivas, como si estuviera tallada en piedra. Apretaba tantos los dientes que una mueca de furia se mantenían en su rostro.

—Te arrepentirás por esto, Neji Hyuga —juró sintiéndose herida y utilizada como si fuera basura —, lloraras lágrimas de sangre y suplicaras perdón, porque lo que te espera no se lo desearas ni a tu peor enemigo.

Soltó una risotada escalofriante y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia donde sentía el chakra de sus amigas. Esta vez, la misión comenzaba.

.

~o~

.

Akari apartó su largo cabello castaño rojizo y sonrió burlonamente al pelinegro que tenía delante. Sai le miraba con suma frialdad, mezclándose de forma extraña con sus facciones siempre inexpresivas. El estaba en la puerta de su casa, con la puerta medio abierta al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—La verdad, no estás nada mal, ahora entiendo porque Ino-chan perdió la cabeza contigo —susurró juguetona.

—No me interesan tus coqueteos, vete por donde viniste —le dijo sin alterarse y dirigiendo su atención otra vez a su casa, tratando de entrar para poder descansar, si Ino estaría con sus amigas, pues entonces no tenía nada más que hacer por el resto de día que le quedaba libre.

Akari arrugó el ceño con molestia, no estaba acostumbrada a los hombres la ignoraran. Con el orgullo herido se interpuso entre Sai y la puerta, recargándose con sensualidad contra el marco y dejando que el pelinegro tuviera una vista perfecta de sus senos.

Él alzó una ceja al captar sus intenciones.

—Ino tiene mejor cuerpo que tú —lanzó sin piedad —, además de mejores métodos para conseguir la atención de quienes le convienen. — hizo una pausa y abandonando todo intento de tomar un descanso, se acercó tanto a ella que sus narices rozaron. Akari sonrió victoriosa, creyendo que había caído —, así que por qué no nos ahorramos esto, y me dices que es lo que quieres.

Ella retrocedió un paso sorprendida, entreabrió los labios mientras intentaba pensar en algo. Así ese era un ANBU de raíz, del equipo de Konoha, no había tardado mucho en descubrir que quería algo más que sexo. Recuperó la sonrisa y pasó uno de sus dedos por el pecho musculoso de él.

—No sé de que hablas, sólo quiero divertirme un rato —le susurró con voz gutural.

—No me gustan las putas —contestó con su habitual e hiriente sinceridad.

Akari abandonó todo intentó de seducirle, furiosa ante sus palabras, sino fuera porque estaban en territorio enemigo ya se habría lanzado a despellejarle vivo y hacerle arrepentirse de sus palabras.

—Claro, ¿Por qué Ino no lo es, verdad? —preguntó con ironía y los dientes apretados de la rabia.

Eso llamó la atención del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso conoces a Ino?

—Mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que tú —masculló con rabia.

Sai le miró unos segundos, evaluándola. Entonces, ella debía ser una de las chicas que pertenecían al equipo de la tal Karin, de la que habló Tenten cuando llamó a Ino, una de las chicas que hizo que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa y le dejara en mitad del bosque cuando se suponía que aprovecharían ese día.

—No dudo de lo que insinúas —contestó secamente, haciendo que ella ensanchara los ojos —, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la conozco? ¿Qué no se sus intenciones? Ella y sus amigas han estado fuera de Konoha siete años, no soy tan estúpido para irme sin cuidado.

Akari entrecerró los ojos, eso no le gustaba. ¿Acaso Ino había sido tan descuidada? Se suponía que ella había sido quien le estuvo sacando algo de información al principio, antes de caer en su propio juego y "enamorarse" de ese odioso chico.

—Tú estás usándola —susurró indignada, entendiendo sus palabras.

—Nada que ustedes no hacen, ¿Verdad? —contestó Sai con frialdad —. Ahora déjame en paz.

La hizo a un lado y pasó cerrando la puerta en la cara llena de recelo de la joven. Akira apretó los dientes preocupada, volteando y topándose con Ino, que había escuchado todo escondiendo su chakra. Sus ojos azules estaban ensanchados de sorpresa e incredulidad, así como de rabia, humillación y dolor. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no ceder a las lágrimas, no podía creerlo, y ella que pensó que Sai sería diferente, al final no era más que un hombre. Otro de los tantos que mentían y engañaban para obtener lo que querían.

—Maldito —susurró furiosa —, ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Así son todos los hombres, Ino-sempai —dijo Akira con seriedad —, y este es mucho más peligroso de lo que esperé.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza sin responderle, y dando una última mirada de odio en esa dirección se dio vuelta sin mirar atrás.

.

~o~

.

Sakura cruzada de brazos miró sin parpadear a sus amigas sentadas en un semicírculo con los ojos vacios de cualquier emoción, con las caras inexpresivas y el dolor patente en el ambiente. Todas tenían los ojos rojos, les habían roto el corazón sin piedad.

¿Qué esperaban? Así eran todos los hombres.

—No tengo ningún problema en destruirlos —dijo Ino mirando al cielo —, pero necesitamos a Temari y Matsuri, así que comenzaremos todo el plan mientras viajemos a Suna, allá seguiremos y podemos ponerle fin a todo esto al finalizar los exámenes chunnin.

—Sip, puedo ocuparme de Sasuke e Itachi, al igual que de Kakashi —dijo Sakura ladeando la cabeza —, tenemos que mantener la mirada de los demás puestas en otro lugar, y los exámenes chunnin serán la mejor oportunidad.

Todas las demás se pusieron de acuerdo en como harían todo.

—Ahora solo falta uno más —señaló Sakura.

—¿Quien?

—Bueno, más bien serian dos más. —corrigió la pelirosa —, Obito y Shisui Uchiha.

—Oh, por eso no se preocupen —dijo Karin sonriente —, nosotras estuvimos buscando a senpai para que viniera a por ellos, Chiyome-sensei no encargó eso. Encontramos la suficiente información para que sensei la encuentre y le haga venir a Konoha, cuando eso suceda entonces nada podrá detenerlas.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo dices, senpai…?

—Exactamente, Miku Anima Uchiha, la mejor de las kunoichis entrenadas por Chiyome-sensei.

Ino, Tenten y Sakura alzaron las cejas por la sorpresa. No habían visto a la pelirroja en años, pero ella había sido una de sus superiores, una de las mejores. Única, hermosa y calculadora.

—Bien, entonces…todo está decidido. En estos cuatro meses que nos quedan hasta que terminen los exámenes chunnin destruiremos Konoha, acabaremos con esas grandes "amistades", les haremos arrepentirse por habernos tomado como juguetes, y mataremos a Kushina Uzumaki, la jinchūriki para hacernos con el Kyūbi.

Todas asintieron y Karin sonrió satisfecha. Ahora podían irse sin temor.

.

~o~

.

Una semana después de esa conversación en secreto, y luego de la ida de Karin y las otras de Konoha, ellas habían comenzado todo su plan. Ahora en Suna sólo esperaban los frutos de todos sus planificaciones, según tenían entendido para cuando volvieran a Konoha, Miku estaría allí, ya lista y dispuesta a acabar con la amistad de hermanos de Obito y Shisui. Shion se fue a los pocos días, después de que Naruto le aclarara que la promesa no fue en ese sentido y que sentía haberle dado falsas esperanzas, jamás se enteró de que Hinata había visto todo, y menos se le ocurrió mencionarlo.

Tenten seguía cediendo a los deseos carnales de Neji, pero este notaba algo diferente al momento del sexo, porque eso era, solo sexo, Tenten ya no daba amor, solo placer. Ya no susurraba los "te amo", ya no le sonreía ni le preguntaba nada de él. Ya no era como antes.

Sai e Ino hacían lo mismo, ser novios, ir al departamento del pelinegro a tener una sesión de sexo intenso y duradero y aplacar sus energías en esa entrega, pero él también notaba que algo era diferente, Ino no se comportaba como siempre, si bien había sido demasiado pasional, ahora eso era lo único en lo que pensaba, ya no quería salir a caminar ni a despejarse, no le sonreía con ese amor que decía sentirle. No, ahora sólo veía a una joven coqueta y pícara que no le importaba hacerlo en un departamento que en un callejón a vista de todos. Una mujer que día con día le estaba volviendo loco de lujuria.

El viaje a Suna no fue nada del otro mundo, y la llegada tampoco. Pero para Sakura no fue dificil deducir que Matsuri estaba idiotizada por el Kazekage, le miraba de forma soñadora y con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras hablaban, el pelirrojo no parecía ajeno a eso, y siempre paraba detrás de la castaña, sonriéndole sutilmente. Lo único bueno que salió de todo eso, es que Gaara y Kankuro parecían en malos términos, al final a pesar de haber caído en su propio juego, Matsuri destruyó la hermandad entre ellos.

El segundo día en Suna, después de la inauguración de la academia, todas se quedaron durmiendo hasta tarde en el departamento de Temari y Matsuri. Los chicos habían tenido que dormir en una de las posadas. Ese día, Matsuri se levantó temprano, sonriendo alegremente y ajustando su bandana ninja de la arena a su cuello de forma floja, como siempre.

Al salir, varias personas le saludaron, correspondió a todos los saludos con cortesía y alegría.

Al llegar a la torre del Kazekage caminó más rápido hasta el despacho de Gaara, abrió la puerta sin tocar por la costumbre, a esas horas solo se encontraba Gaara mirando por la ventana de forma distraída hasta esperar que le trajeran los documentos que tendría que firmar.

— ¡Gaara-sensei! —canturreó alegremente mientras entraba dando un saltito. La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al ver a Kankuro delante de su hermano, dejándole unos papeles. El castaño la miró fijamente sorprendido de la confianza que tenía para entrar sin más.

—Matsuri…—susurró Gaara seriamente.

La castaña titubeó, llevando una de sus manos a un mechón de cabello de forma nerviosa, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Yo…—Kankuro dejó que la sorpresa diera paso a la frialdad y desprecio para los dos —…lo siento…volveré después —se inclinó respetuosamente para salir, no soportaría ni un minuto más esa mirada fría.

—No, el que se va soy yo —le cortó Kankuro sin mirar a su hermano menor otra vez —, no tengo nada que hacer aquí —pasó por al lado de la Kunoichi dando un portazo. Ella se estremeció levemente, había olvidado que era la culpable de que Gaara y Kankuro estuvieran peleados.

Matsuri miró la puerta cerrada con un sentimiento de incertidumbre que le carcomía el pecho, nunca antes había sentido culpabilidad ante lo que hacía, es mas lo disfrutaba, siempre disfrutaba el daño que ocasionaba, como si de algún modo fuera su venganza por todo el daño que ella también tuvo de niña. Pero en ese momento, al ver los ojos castaños de Kankuro dirigirle esa mirada seca y decepcionada se sintió como la peor de las mujeres, y por primera vez fue consciente de lo ruin que era.

Suspiró levemente, ella era una Kunoichi, tendría que aprender a vivir con el odio de los demás.

— ¿Preocupada? —Gaara paró detrás de ella, pasando los brazos por la cintura de la joven y apoyando su barbilla en el cuello femenino. Kankuro era su hermano, pero Matsuri era la mujer a la que amaba. Era un amor diferente, y a pesar de eso, no le gustaba que Matsuri se sintiera culpable por todo lo sucedido, era algo inevitable.

—No, claro que no —dijo sonriendo falsamente y apoyándose contra él con los ojos cerrados —, sólo pensaba en que sería bueno si entrenáramos un poco ¿No? Hace bastante que no me enseñas nada.

Gaara suspiró frustrado.

—No creo que pueda, tengo muchos deberes hoy. Tal vez…mañana.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —cuestionó irritada soltándose del agarre de su novio—, no puedo salir contigo a ningún lugar porque eres el Kazekage, no puedo decirle a nadie de nuestra relación, ya no entrenas conmigo ¡No me das tiempo! —chilló furiosa. Respiró entrecortadamente sin mirarlo, no quería verlo a los ojos para descubrir su sorpresa y culpabilidad.

Ese berrinche era un excusa, ella sabía perfectamente que como Kazekage que era, Gaara tenía un deber para la villa, y ella no podía intervenir por mucho amor que sintieran, y no le molestaba, pero estaba alterada y frustrada por lo de Kankuro y sólo buscaba una excusa para pelear, para desquitarse con alguien.

—Siento no darte tiempo —le dijo Gaara incomodo —, pero mañana…

—Mañana estaré ocupada, Kazekage-sama —cortó fríamente —, ahora discúlpeme, acabo de recordar algo que olvidé.

Antes de darle tiempo a responder salió de la oficina dejando a Garra culpable e incrédulo. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era entrenar, despejarse.

.

~o~

.

Hinata miró a Naruto una vez más, y se desvió del camino. En Suna había mucho calor, mas del que normalmente pudieran soportar y obviamente al estar en medio del desierto no había ningún lugar lo suficientemente cómodo y fresco para entrenar sin miradas curiosas. Estarían unos días más, aun faltaba la ceremonia para los ninjas que irían al examen chunnin y después partirían otra vez a Konoha.

Caminó por las calles de forma distraída, intentando concentrarse en las tiendas, tal vez encontraría algo que le gustara como recuerdo, pero apenas y prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba.

— ¡Hinata, espera! —se tensó al oír el grito de Naruto tan cerca de ella. Y como ya estaba en la mira del rubio no tuvo más opción que parar. Cuando Naruto llegó a su lado a los pocos segundos con una gran sonrisa, ella desvió la mirada.

Naruto tan despistado como siempre, no notó nada.

— ¿Por qué ibas tan aprisa, dattebayo?

—Caminaba normal, además estaba distraída —comentó cortante.

El rubio parpadeó perplejo al no notar aquella dulzura y suavidad normal en la voz de Hinata, ahora parecía que su voz era solo una sombra mal hecha, y muy cortante. Tal vez estaba estresada, se dijo, pasando los brazos por los hombros de su novia e inclinándose para besarla.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, ella desvió la cara, haciendo que Naruto le besara la mejilla.

—Ya estuvo ¿Qué pasa, ´ttebayo? —cuestionó separándose de ella, y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Había notado, o más bien sentido que Hinata en los últimos días estaba distraída y si no fuera porque sabía era imposible, pudiese afirmar que ella le evitaba. Y eso le parecía confirmas sus vagas sospechas, la voz cortante, el evadirle el beso, y el brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos perlas. La sonrisa tierna había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de indiferente que le frustraba. ¿Dónde estaba la Hinata de la que se enamoró? Al pensar en eso, quedó estático, Naruto sabía que Hinata la atraía mucho, si, le gustaba, pero no pensó en nada más que eso.

Y al repetirse esas palabras, supo que realmente estaba enamorado.

—No pasa nada, sólo estoy cansada —murmuró suavizando su voz, hasta convertirla en un sonido más armonioso y menos denso.

El rubio le creyó al instante, abrazándola. Sentirla entre sus brazos, pequeña y frágil le hacía sentir bien, sentir el deseo de protegerla siempre, de que ella fuera solo de él. En ese momento no tomó en cuenta de que cuando le abrazaba Hinata siempre enterraba el rostro en su pecho y le correspondía el abrazo con timidez, en ese momento no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, se mantuvo estática, dejándose hacer, como si fuera una muñeca sin vida ni deseos. Y cuando le alzó la barbilla y le besó suavemente, ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos, respondiéndole al beso al mismo tiempo que recordaba a Shion besándole.

—_Mentiroso_ —se repitió para ella misma negándose a dejarse llevar por sentimientos.

Cerrar los ojos en medio de un beso, equivalía a aceptar sentimientos, a aceptar amor y cariño, o darlo lo que era lo mismo. Ya lo había hecho, cometió ese error desde la primera vez que Naruto le besó, sin tomar en cuenta nada, simplemente se dejó llevar y desde ahí comenzó todo. Esta vez no, ahora tenía grabada a fuego en su mente, aquella imagen de Naruto besándose con otra mujer, y eso era suficiente para alimentar su resentimiento y odio.

Para no olvidar quien era y a quien servía.

Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, y con una sonrisa boba Naruto siguió caminando haciendo que ella también le siguiera. Habían parado en medio de la calle a dar su espectáculo y algunos se les quedaron mirando avergonzados, aunque Naruto no notó nada y Hinata simplemente los ignoró.

— ¿A dónde ibas?

—Matsuri dijo que los lugares donde entrenaban siempre estan vacios a estas horas. Quiero entrenar un poco —respondió pegándose a él.

— ¿No te molesta que vaya, dattebayo?

—Claro que no, Naruto-kun —sonrió dulcemente, guardándose el resentimiento para actuar mejor. Sutilmente se recostó mas contra él al caminar, dejando que sus pechos rozaran el brazo del rubio, que se sonrojó levemente antes eso, pero trató de hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento, rodeado de grandes rocas y con el viento lleno de fina arena recorrer el ambiente. Hinata sonrió soltándose del brazo de Naruto y encaminándose hasta el centro para recorrer con la mirada todo el espacio disponible que tenía para entrenar. Hace bastante tiempo que no tenía un entrenamiento decente. El rubio se sentó de forma animada a un costado, observando maravillado las acciones de su novia.

Hinata era la mujer que el amaba, de eso ahora estaba seguro. Solo necesitaba encontrar el momento para decírselo, el momento para al fin hacerle saber que ella era la única mujer en su vida. Siempre seria así. Y no solo a la que amaba, sino también a la que deseaba con todo el alma, la dueña de sus sueños, especialmente los sueños subiditos de tono.

Después de una media hora de entrenar sola, Hinata paró, respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, dirigió a Naruto una mirada dulce y alzando la mano, preguntó.

— ¿Me ayudas a entrenar, Naruto-kun?

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, levantándose de un salto de su sitio.

—Claro…aunque no sé si sea mucha ayuda para entrenar, ´ttebayo —dijo alzando las cejas de forma picara.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, para que Naruto no notara que no se había sonrojado, como haría normalmente. En vez de eso, dejó que su cabello tapara su cara y jugó con sus dedos, como si estuviera nerviosa.

—N…N-Naruto-kun —musitó a modo de regaño.

El Namikaze se encogió de hombros y en un parpadeo estaba detrás de su novia, dándole un beso en el cuello, Hinata rió y retrocedió lanzando shurikens y vigilando el próximo lugar donde el rubio aparecería, el ser hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha le daba ciertas ventajas, como el hecho de que tenía una velocidad igualable a la de su padre, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Los movimientos de Hinata eran sutiles, combinados y armoniosos, más que pelear parecía distraer.

Naruto tuvo varias heridas hechas con shurikens y kunais por quedarse mirando como bobo los movimientos casi sensuales que hacia Hinata, parecía bailar de forma delicada al esquivas sus ataques, al hacer algún movimiento, incluso al ajustarse la blusa que se apretaba contra sus cuerpo, marcando sus curvas más de lo necesario. Las horas del entrenamiento habían hecho lo suyo y estaban llenos de sudor.

El rubio tragó saliva ruidosamente desde su posición, oculto de Hinata, al ver que algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por el pálido cuello de la Hyuga, descendiendo de forma tortuosa por su clavícula hasta perderse en el ligero escote que mostraba; y no solo era eso, lo mas que le atormentaba era que la ropa de Hinata se le pegada como segunda piel y le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza…

— ¡Te encontré! —apenas y pudo reaccionar al sentir como Hinata se le echaba encima con un kunai apuntando a su cuello.

—Hinata-chan —rió sosteniéndola de las muñecas, bastante cómodo en donde estaba. Tumbado en el suelo, con Hinata encima de él, como aquel día que se reencontraron sin ser conscientes de quienes eran.

La Hyuga sonrió acomodándose mejor y dejando que sus ojos se perdieran al contacto con esos ojos azules, mismos ojos que le habían hecho suspirar de niña tantas veces, ojos pertenecientes al hombre que tenia debajo de ella y que le había roto el corazón. Su sonrisa decayó al recordar eso, pero antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de preguntar a que se debía, ella se inclinó y lo besó.

No fue un beso tierno ni delicado, fue brusco y pasional que hizo que Naruto se dejara llevar por sus instintos de manera automática, no dándose cuenta del rencor que Hinata llevaba dentro. Cambió de lugares rápidamente, dejando a la Hyuga aprisionada contra el suelo, aferrándose a la cintura de la chica y besando su cuello, sintiéndose satisfecho al escuchar sus suspiros de placer.

—N…N-Naruto…kun…—murmuraba Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados por el placer.

El rubio comenzó a besar el escote de Hinata, enterrando la cara en sus pechos y susurrando algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar. Y mientras el rubio intentaba de forma desesperaba quitarle el polito de tirantes, como si de una bofetada se tratara, el recuerdo de Naruto y Shion besándose le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Su expresión de endureció, alzó las pálidas manos y tomó el rostro del rubio para besarlo. Podía sentir lo que causaba en él, y podía sentir lo que pasaría si dejaba que todo continuara, y si bien sería un buen método para sus planes, aun no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien de forma emocional para dejar que pasara. No así, volvería a confundirse, lo sabía.

—Hinata…—gruñó Naruto separándose de ella, con los ojos oscurecidos de placer —…no puedo parar…necesito…—la volvió a besar, colando sus manos bajo el polito de tirantes, hasta llegar a los senos de la Hyuga y estrujarlos. Ella se arqueó mientras gimió, y de forma instintiva alzó las caderas, chocándolas contra las de él, y sintiendo el bulto entre los pantalones del rubio.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por ese momento, así que cuando Naruto intentó seguir más allá, hizo lo único que podía hacer para pararle y al mismo tiempo herirle.

—Ren…Ren…—casi al momento que dejó de repetir el nombre de su difunto esposo, las manos de Naruto dejaron de pasearse por su cuerpo y se separó de ella como si quemara.

La pasión se evaporó.

El rubio acompasó su respiración, sintiéndose sumamente herido, no solo en sus sentimientos sino también en su orgullo de hombre, que una mujer murmurara el nombre de otro hombre mientras se besaban y hacia algo más, no era algo de lo que uno podía sentirse orgulloso. Pasó sus manos por sus cabellos mientras miraba a Hinata, que parecía horrorizada con ella misma mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Naruto-kun…yo… ¡P-Puedo explicarlo! —exclamó con la voz rota.

—Me gustaría ver como lo haces —susurró con voz glacial —. ¿Quién es Ren?

Hinata bajó la mirada, sin responder. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero parecía incapaz de decir algo más.

—N-No importa q-quien e-es —murmuró levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo y arena de su pantalón —, no i-interesa.

Naruto le cogió de los hombros, furioso, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

— ¡Claro que importa, maldita sea! —gritó enojado, sin importarle lastimarla. Veía todo rojo, no podía imaginarse quién era el desgraciado que había robado a su Hinata —. ¡Merezco saber quién es ese desgraci…!

— ¡No te atrevas! —entonces le chilló Hinata, con lágrimas airadas brillando en sus ojos perlas, ojos que le miraban con resentimiento — ¡No te atrevas a insultarle! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

El rubio gruñó con ira.

— ¡Explícame entonces, dattebayo! —vociferó sin dejar de sostenerla por los hombros, sin dejar de sentir odio por que Hinata defendía a ese hombre sin importarle que él era su novio. — ¡Porque tuviste que mencionarlo!

—No lo hice a propósito —sollozó furiosa — ¡A ti lo único que te importa es tu orgullo herido!

— ¿Y qué más puede ser? ¡Mencionas a otro mientras yo te toco!

— ¡Suéltame! —Naruto se apartó a tiempo antes de que Hinata le diera un golpe en el estómago — ¡No te diré quien es Ren! ¡Nunca! ¡Pero hay algo que nunca debes olvidar, él es muy importante para mí!

Y con eso, se alejó. Naruto apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, intentó serenarse pero no sirvió y con una última mirada triste, dolida y miserable fue a la posada, a intentar desahogarse.

.

~o~

.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas de su actuación mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sillón de la casa de Matsuri y Temari. Sakura le sonrió y le ofreció un vaso de agua helada, sentándose frente a ella.

—Así que eso sucedió —comentó Tenten a su lado, jugando con un mechón de su cabello marrón.

Ella asintió de forma desinteresada.

—Si, como es obvio, Naruto reaccionó como debía ser —susurró con expresión vacía —, con el orgullo herido. Típico de un hombre —agregó con la voz desprovista de cualquier emoción —. Ren no era así…

—No podías esperar otra cosa si mencionabas a Ren —dijo Sakura de forma satisfecha, aunque algo se removió dentro de ella al ver que a pesar de todo el rencor que Hinata guardaba a Naruto, no parecía muy feliz. Se obligó a pensar que se le pasaría en unos días, y se cruzó de piernas de forma pensativa.

Naruto y Hinata ya estaban peleados, seguramente el rubio confundido y furioso. Gaara se sentía culpable y Matsuri estaba genuinamente dividida entre la culpabilidad y la tristeza. Aun faltaban mover unas cuantas piezas más, definitivamente igual todo marchaba bien.

—Eres cruel —bromeó Tenten sonriendo de forma fría —, un demonio con cara de ángel.

Hinata fingió ofenderse un momento, después puso su mejor expresión de inocencia actuada y jugó con sus dedos como antes.

—Q-Que m-mala e-eres T-Tenten-san —murmuró con su fina vocecita rota por la culpabilidad —, y-yo que p-pensé que e-era b-buena.

—Jajajajaja —la castaña se dobló de la risa, quitando las lágrimas de diversión de sus ojos —, esa es la razón por la que eres más letal que todas juntas, Hinata. Das donde más duele, y al mismo tiempo enredas tan bien, cualquiera caería ante tu cara bonita e inocente. Por algo eres el arma letal, envuelta en dulzura natural.

Hinata sonrió de forma forzada.

—Chiyome-sensei siempre lo dijo, antes no lo comprendía, pero es verdad.

Sakura se levantó, tenía una idea. Ellas le miraron de forma interrogante. Sonrió anchamente.

—Naruto debe estar comiéndose la cabeza por todo lo sucedido. Puedo ayudar un poquito a despejar esas dudas…—se llevó un dedo de forma sensual a los labios, entrecerrando los ojos sin mostrar piedad, ni para ella misma a sabiendas que aun no estaba recuperada del todo.

Hinata le miró escéptica.

—Supongo que despejar esas dudas, quiere decir que le dirás que Ren fue mi esposo.

La pelirosa asintió.

—No olvidemos que fue el primer hombre que te tocó —eso solo echaría más leña al fuego. —, confundirlo un poco ayudara y luego estaré yo…la mujer que amó, dispuesta a consolarlo y no dejarlo solo —terminó poniendo una mano en su frente de forma teatral.

Tenten aplaudió, divertida.

—Bravo, bravo. Por algo ustedes dos son las mejores Kunoichis en nuestra generación.

—Ino también lo es —señaló Hinata.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza.

—Es diferente. Matsuri, Temari, Ino y yo siempre usamos la lujuria y la pasión para enredar y matar. Ustedes dos mezclan los sentimientos, que si bien no es lo mejor, tiene resultados indiscutibles…—se calló al recordar a Ren y al hermano de este. Siendo consciente de lo que causaban en Sakura y Hinata.

—De todas maneras —dijo Sakura como si nada hubiera sucedido —, nos vemos. Tengo que ir a ver…como esta. No sé qué pasó…Hinata esta extraña y estoy preocupada por ambos…seguro tuvieron una pelea y quiero ayudar a solucionar todo…—su excusa tan bien armada y hizo sonreír a ambas.

Guiñando el ojo de forma coqueta, Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo.

.

~o~

.

Matsuri respiró agitadamente mientras paraba de entrenar. Llevaba horas y horas haciendo lo mismo, pero eso no le quitaba la culpabilidad por lo sucedido con Gaara. Tal vez había exagerado.

La castaña jugó de forma inquieta con el kunai en sus manos.

Se mordió el labio inferior de forma dubitativa. Estaba demasiado distraída y no quería estar peleada con Gaara. Lo mejor sería ir arreglar las cosas con él y todo en orden.

Guardó los kunais y suspirando comenzó a ir a la torre Kazekage… sin notar como unas sombras le seguían.

.

~o~

.

Sasuke gruñó enojado al ver que nadie abría la puerta. Desde hace cinco minutos llamaban y ninguno de los idiotas que estaban allí se dignaba a abrir, estaba cansado y lo que menos quería hacer era caminar para ver la cara de alguna de las chicas que habían estado viniendo para ofrecerles ayuda o algunas excusas patéticas que inventaron.

Enfurruñado el Uchiha se levantó arrastrándose. Estaba seguro de que había oído al idiota de Naruto llegar, dando portazos, gritando incoherencias y varios "dattebayo". Seguro se había peleado con la Hyuga esa, pero porque demonios no podía parar su furia para abrir la puta puerta.

— ¿Qué quiere, hmp? —soltó de mala manera al abrir la puerta sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar.

—Buenos días también para ti, Sasuke-kun —dijo una voz levemente divertida. Alzó la mirada para ver a Sakura recargada contra la puerta con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Siseó y la hizo pasar. Desde que Tsunade se tomó la oportunidad de comenzar a entrenarla, ella había vuelto a llamarle Sasuke-kun de forma normal, ya no miraba a nadie con resentimiento y permitía que se le acercaran más, pero esa burla no desaparecía. — o quizás debería decir buenas tardes —añadió al echar una mirada al reloj que marcaba casi la una.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Ahora que lo veía la casa estaba desierta, no se oía nada, ni a Naruto, y eso era extraño, el rubio siempre se encargaba de exasperar a todos con el ruido que hacia…tal vez se había ahogado en la ducha. Y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo…

Bueno, era malo. Kushina se iba a enfadar si se quedaba sin el único hijo que tenia y a quien molestaba cada vez que podía.

—Estas de malas, Sasuke-kun —la voz de Sakura sonó más suave, casi como un suspiro.

El pelinegro estaba solo en pantalones, tenía el torso descubierto y le daba una vista apetecible. Cuando sus ojos negros se toparon con los jades de Sakura frunció el ceño sin saber que decir. A veces le daba la sensación de que ella jugaba, y definitivamente el no era el juguete de nadie.

—No me mires así —replicó levantando la manos como si fuera pillada en una travesura —, pero se nota que estas estresado.

—Que te importa, hmp. —soltó enfurruñado.

—No me importa en lo mas mínimo, cariño —ronroneó con suavidad. Acercándose de forma peligrosa y tocando con suavidad los músculos del cuello del azabache, sonrió al notar la tensión ante el contacto, pero él no se apartó —, pero eres mi compañero de equipo, y soy medic-nin, siempre debo preocuparme por todos y todo.

Sasuke se permitió relajarse ante esas palabras. No desconfiaba de Sakura, pero a veces tendía a ponerse en guardia con todos. No supo cómo, pero de pronto se vio sentado en el sofá, con Sakura a su lado, dándole masajes exquisitos. Las manos suaves y pequeñas de la pelirosa le reconfortaban bastante, cerró los ojos mientras sentía que los problemas desaparecían.

El aroma de cerezos del cabello rosa de Sakura comenzaba a tontearlo.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sasuke-kun?

—Hmp…si.

—Que bien —Sakura dejó de mover sus dedos en forma circular, y se aventuró a pasar sus manos por los hombros y bajar ligeramente para tocar los contornos de los músculos del torso de Sasuke. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, no faltaría mucho para que los recuerdos de esa noche volvieran a su mente, pero igual siguió.

Había llegado allí para confundir y enredar más a Naruto, pero al ver a Sasuke su prioridad con el rubio quedó delegada para después. Enredar a Sasuke era su trabajo, aun por encima de Naruto y no podía perder tiempo.

Antes de intentar seguir tentándole, tenía a Sasuke sobre ella, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados de recelo, forcejeó cuando él le cogió las muñecas.

—Sasuke-kun…

— ¿A qué estás jugando, Sakura? —preguntó olvidando todo la relajación.

Le miró enfadado, no le importó que estuviera debajo de él, mostrándose confundida y perdida, él mismo había visto su otra cara antes de lo que pasó en la discoteca. Ella no le engañaba.

—No estoy jugando a nada —musitó débilmente —, suéltame. Si querías que parara solo tenías que decirlo.

—El problema es que no quiero que pares —confesó enojado, dejando que el Sharingan se activase en sus ojos, haciéndola estremecer —, pero sé que esto es un juego para ti. ¿Crees que soy idiota o algo así? —Se levantó dejándola —, no juegues con fuego porque te vas a quemar.

Airado, se metió a su cuarto dejándola aturdida. Ella se levantó suavemente, frotándose las muñecas y no dejando que esos recuerdos inundaran su mente.

— ¡MALDICION, DATTEBAYO!

El grito de Naruto la hizo parpadear, volviendo a la realidad y echando una mirada de furia al lugar donde había desaparecido Sasuke. Tenía que ir con más cuidado, él no era idiota, eso lo tenía claro, además notó algo que podía destruir sus planes. Después de que la violaran, con el jutsu de Matsuri pudo superar eso, y siempre logró terminar sus misiones con éxito, incluso aunque significara acostarse con alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke era el único hombre que le hacía recordar todo.

Kakashi, Obito, Naruto, Neji, Gaara…no importaba cuantos se le acercaran, ellos no le hacían recordar nada, pero Sasuke…bastaba una mirada y esa noche de pesadilla se repetía en su mente, yendo contra el jutsu de Matsuri.

Apretó los puños, no entendía la conexión de Sasuke con sus reacciones, pero lo iba a averiguar, como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno.

Pero en ese mismo momento tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Se escucharon más gritos, y guiándose por ellos, la pelirosa abrió la puerta de la última habitación y pudo ver a Naruto solo con una toalla atada a la cintura tirar algunas cosas de la furia, sus ojos eran rojos y destilaba chakra escalofriante.

—_El Kyūbi —_pensó con interés_ —, es…extraño._

Kushina Uzumaki era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi, sin embargo ella ya había notado que por alguna extraña razón, Naruto tenía chakra del Kyūbi y no solo eso, en ocasiones cuando se enfadaba demasiado parecía el mismísimo Kyūbi, tanto que a veces dudaba. Era un misterio lleno de enredos, pero si no querían cometer algún error tenían que asegurarse de todo.

—Naruto —llamó.

El rubio saltó sobresaltado, tranquilizándose y dejando que sus ojos adquirieran su color natural.

—Sakura-chan —dijo frustrado. —. ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos resbalasen de la cara del rubio hasta su cuerpo, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

—Hinata —dijo sonriendo al notar que él parecía abochornado. Igual Naruto no estaba nada mal —, ¿Han peleado? Ella está muy triste, llorando y no quiere hablar con nadie. —añadió poniéndose seria.

La expresión de Naruto cambió, de triste a preocupada.

— ¿Está llorando?...Yo… ¿La hice llorar, ´ttebayo?

La pelirosa avanzó hasta sentarse en la cama de Naruto y palmeó su costado, haciendo que el arrastrara los pies y se sentara a su lado, mirándole de forma ansiosa. Sakura estaba confundida, casi podía asegurar que Naruto estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella, y no solo eso…el amor en sus ojos parecía tan sincero.

_Ningún hombre merece sus lágrimas, y quien las merezca no las hará llorar. _

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Hinata había derramado lágrimas de sangre por Naruto, tal vez una exageración, pero ya había sufrido suficiente por él.

—Depende de lo que sucedió. ¿Me cuentas?

Con la cara roja, Naruto le contó la mayor parte de la historia, deteniéndose con furia al hablar sobre Ren.

Sakura abrió la boca, fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¿Quién es Ren? —preguntó Naruto desesperado, dándose cuenta de que ella si sabia la verdad.

Ella cambió el peso de su cuerpo de forma incomoda.

—Naruto, yo no sé si sea adecuado…

—Por favor, Sakura-chan. Hazlo por nuestra amistad, ´ttebayo.

—Pero… Hinata no…

—Necesito saberlo, dattebayo. Amo a Hinata.

Sakura que había estado jugando con una de las almohadas, retorciéndola entre sus manos, la dejó caer de la sorpresa, miró a Naruto con los ojos ensanchados de la sorpresa ¿Qué…la amaba?

— ¿De verdad? —susurró sin creerle.

—Si, dattebayo.

—Hinata se enojara, pero…está bien. Pero no me culpes si todo se empeora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ren fue el primer hombre en la vida de Hinata —soltó sin anestesia, mirándole fijamente para medir su reacción. Los ojos azules de Naruto no pasaron a rojos, solo se ensancharon de la sorpresa, mientras una tristeza y rabia se apoderaban de ellos —, en todos los sentidos. De hecho fue su esposo. Hinata es la viuda de Ren.

— ¿Hinata-chan estuvo casada? —preguntó con voz estrangulada.

—Si —contestó sin dudar —. Hinata lo amó mucho, y sufrió demasiado con su muerte —contó sin interesarse en omitir los detalles y sin añadir que fue Hinata la que le mató —, nunca vi a Hinata tan feliz como el día en que se casaron. Ren era un hombre muy importante, la amó desde el primer momento que le vio, cuando fuimos a su aldea para una misión, le ofreció no solo amor si no poder y lujos únicos.

—…pa…para —susurró Naruto apretando los puños y agachando la cabeza. No quería escuchar más, eso le estaba lastimando más de lo que imaginaba.

Sakura fingió no oírle.

—El amor que tuvo por Ren no podrá ser reemplazado nunca. No importa que pase, ella nunca lo olvidara. Su recuerdo siempre vivirá dentro de ella, para siempre. No importa nada, Hinata ama a Ren y su recuerdo siempre se interpondrá entre ambos.

—Basta.

—…no podrás competir contra eso, Naruto. Hinata nunca te amara, no como a Ren. Él siempre será más importante que nada.

— ¡BASTA, DIGO! —el rubio la sostuvo de los hombros y la lanzó contra la cama de forma furiosa, mirándole con los ojos rojos llenos de rabia. Sakura se mantuvo quiera al ver el peligro cerca. Esperó pacientemente a que se tranquilizara, y cuando vio que se encontraba un poco más calmado acarició la mejilla de Naruto con suavidad, sin palabras.

Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente. _El amor que tuvo por Ren no podrá ser reemplazado nunca._ Esas palabras no cesaban de repetirse en su mente, no podía borrar esas palabras, estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente.

_¡Pero hay algo que nunca debes olvidar, él es muy importante para mí!_

¿Por qué?

Sintió las manos de la pelirosa enredarse en su cabello, susurrándole palabras que no escuchó, consolándole. Hinata era importante para él, como nunca creyó que lo sería y ese tal Ren parecía ser un obstáculo indestructible. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Sakura y dejó que ese dolor fuera calmado por su amiga.

—…puedes intentar luchar —susurró Sakura mirando el techo con expresión vacía —, puedes intentarlo. No eres de los que te rindes, pero vas derramar muchas lágrimas Naruto si quieres conquistar el corazón de Hinata. Porque en este momento…—se detuvo al sentir su cuello húmedo. Cerró los ojos mientras el dolor de Naruto se unía al suyo. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por todo lo que hacía, porque sus palabras venenosas estaban destrozando el corazón de su amigo y de paso también lastimándola. Trató de pensar en la misión y siguió —…ella no te ama.

Apretó los labios al escuchar los gruñidos mezclados con lágrimas de Naruto.

Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Naruto, pegándola a ella y se quedó allí, con él, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Jamás pensó que sus lazos con el equipo siete fueran tan grandes y profundos, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de todo, ella sufriría con ellos, inclusive aunque Naruto y Sasuke tuvieran la culpa de todo. Ellos eran su familia, la familia que le lastimó y lloraría por lo que haría, pero no retrocedería, ellos se lo merecían, y una misión era una misión.

Si Naruto y Sasuke tenían que morir, entonces se aseguraría de eso, aunque significara destrozarse el corazón.

Hinata ya había hecho su parte, ahora faltaba a las demás, y ella también había dado la suya. Ellos destrozaron los corazones de sus amigas y eso no quedaría así, por eso se lo merecían, se repetía eso una y otra vez. Por eso ellos no vivirían.

Por eso destruirían Konoha con sus propias manos.

Por eso Naruto estaba ya sufriendo, por eso Sasuke estaba confundido, por eso Gaara se sentía culpable, por eso Neji estaba frustrado, por eso Sai se hundía en su propio juego, por eso todos estaban ya dentro de la telaraña de mentiras y dudas que tan bien habían tejido.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Vuelvo después de… ¿Un mes? Lo siento, pero realmente no estoy de ánimos para decir más. Realmente siento la demora, pero estaba ocupada con mis estudios. Aquí esta otro capi. _

_Miku Anima Uchiha es una Oc compartida con Sabaku No Kuraii, su creación nos pertenece a ambas y aquí será la pareja de Obito Uchiha, ya explicare como es que es una Uchiha. Lo siento, pero yo quiero poner a Obito con Miku, Rin no ama a Obito, asi de simple. Y si se preguntan por Kakashi, pues a mi me gusta verlo con Anko. No creo poner a Rin con nadie en el fic._

_Muchas gracias por todos su reviews._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	14. La manzana de la discordia

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**La manzana de la discordia**_

* * *

Seré la dueña de tu vida, no tienes escapatoria se te han cerrado las salidas. Estás hipnotizado ya, esa mujer con color y sabor, y un poquito más cruel en materia de amor—Fragmento de la canción de Kiara, Mujer Fatal.

* * *

_**.**_

_La lluvia caía a cantaros. Konoha era un escenario de tristeza y muerte._

_Y en medio de aquella triste escena, una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos negros lloraba, arrodillada en el suelo, sollozando de pena y dolor, sus manitos tiraban de algunos mechones de su encendido cabello, llorando por aquel niño del que siempre estuvo enamorada. Llorando porque hace apenas unas horas habían avisado que estaba muerto._

_Los minutos pasaban y ella no se movía, quería verlo con sus ojos, con sus propios ojos. Los pedazos de su corazón destrozado, latían aun con una mínima esperanza, una que le devolviera la confianza de que él regresara._

_¡Obito no podía haber muerto! ¡Él le había prometido regresar! ¡Lo prometió!_

_Sin embargo mientras los minutos se convertían en horas, mientras recibía todas esas miradas de lástima, incluso de los mismos Uchiha que siempre renegaban de ella por su diferencia, sintió como su mundo se destruía, a lo lejos captó a los padres de él llorando, gritando y dejándose llevar por el dolor de la perdida._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Obito?_

_¡Su sensei era el rayo amarillo de Konoha! ¿Por qué?_

—_Miku…—levantó la mirada levemente para ver a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su padre también estaba allí, los dos llorando viendo como su hija sufría. Rechazó de inmediato la mano de su madre para pararse, no se iría, no hasta ver a Obito, no hasta comprobar con sus propios ojos que había muerto._

_Sin embargo minutos después un golpe en la nuca le hizo perder la consciencia. Para cuando despertó, se encontraba en una carreta junto a sus padres, con todas sus pertenencias, yéndose de la aldea, para de algún modo olvidar ese hecho. Sus padres lo hacían con la mejor de las intenciones, no soportaban ver como su hija sufría, y alejarla sería lo mejor. Lo que nunca sabrían, era que mientras ellos se alejaban, la noticia de que Obito Uchiha había sobrevivido de puro milagro llegaba a la aldea._

_Lo único que hicieron fue alejarse, alejarse para que Miku no sintiera tanto dolor._

_Sin embargo dolor fue lo único que ella pudo probar, cuando meses después, mientras viajaban para instalarse en otra aldea, atacaron a sus padres, matándolos frente a sus ojos._

_Dolor y puro dolor fue lo que sintió a sus escasos siete años. Ella hubiera corrido con la misma suerte, de no ser por una mujer, una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos lilas que la salvó._

_Una mujer que le enseñó a defenderse de una manera diferente. Encantos, sonrisas y seducción, armas más poderosas que cualquiera que hubiera visto. Y aprendió de la mejor, a ser un ser sin sentimientos._

_Porque con el tiempo disfrutó todo eso, deshaciéndose de sus sentimientos, de emociones y cargas innecesarias._

_Disfrutar aquello era lo que más hacia. Podría poner a todos los hombres a sus pies. Porque el dolor era su fuente de poder, disfrutar las discordias que sembraba era lo más jugoso para ella._

_Siempre seria la manzana de la discordia._

.

~o~

.

Rin salió del hospital a media mañana, para disfrutar de las dos horas libres que tenia, una suerte, agradecía que Shizune le ayudara tanto, siendo discípula de Tsunade-sama, la pelinegra era de gran ayuda, principalmente ahora que Sakura e Ino no estaban. El poco tiempo que ellas dos comenzaran a ayudar en el hospital le benefició mucho, eran grandes ninjas médicos, sobresaliendo la pelirosa con destreza, había podido verlo con sus propios ojos, el manejo de chakra se le daba de forma tan natural que entendía porque la misma sannin estuviera interesada en ella.

Sin embargo, en ese momento lo mejor sería buscar a Obito y Kakashi, para pasar un rato con ellos, últimamente Kakashi y Obito habían estado muy ocupados. Animada ante ese pensamiento ella aligeró los pasos buscando a sus amigos.

Los invitaría a comer unos dangos, así aprovechaba para escuchar los progresos de sus equipos. Dado que ella era medic-nin no podía tener un equipo genin, su prioridad era el hospital.

Se mordió el labio de forma pensativa mientras seguía buscándoles. No daban señales de vida por toda la aldea, o por lo menos por los lugares donde ella buscaba. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Una venita latió en su sien y apretó los puños sólo de pensar en esa alternativa.

—Si estan ahí…ya se van a enterar…—murmuró de modo amenazante, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y saltando con rapidez hasta llegar a las aguas termales. Tal como pensó, ahí, espiando por algunos agujeros estaban Obito, Kakashi y Jiraiya.

La castaña les observó con una venita en la frente, alzó el puño mientras avanzaba, dejando su chakra oculto.

Obito, Kakashi y Jiraiya que se sentían en el séptimo cielo en ese momento, se estremecieron al sentir un aura que prometía dolor detrás de ellos, lentamente voltearon para ver a Rin con el flequillo tapándole los ojos. Los dos hombres se estremecieron de miedo, mientras el sannin se evaporó en una nube de humo.

— ¡PERO QUE SON UNOS MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS! —el grito de Rin, resonó en toda la aldea.

Minutos más tarde, todos observaban con una gota sobre la cabeza como la medic-nin de cabello castaño, arrastraba sin mostrar piedad a sus dos compañeros por la aldea, sin importarle que estuvieran medio inconscientes por los golpes que les había dado, con los ojos en forma de espiral y balbuceando algunas palabras que no entendía. Rin siguió su camino sin parar, de vez en cuando tenía que poner más fuerza cuando se golpeaban contra algo y tenía que tirar de ellos para seguir caminando.

—Ah, Rin-chan —le paró Ayame saliendo de Ichiraku.

— ¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo? —Rin se detuvo a mirarla de forma interrogante.

La joven observó a los dos ninjas, los héroes del Sharingan apaleados por la dulce medic-nin y rió nerviosamente. Se revolvió el cabello y finalmente volvió su mirada hacia Rin.

—Sí. ¿Le puedes decir a Hokage-sama que sus pedidos de ramen estan listos? Dijo que pasaría a recogerlos, pero tal vez se le olvidó.

Rin ladeó la cabeza, su sensei no era de los que se olvidaban de las cosas.

—Claro, Ayame-chan, ahora mismo voy para allá, así aprovecho.

—Gracias.

—No es nada —Rin sonrió y siguió su camino, arrastrando con ella a sus dos amigos que ya recuperados, suspiraban resignados ante el trato. Podían ser los mejores ninjas de Konoha, los más temidos y respetados, con más fama y todo, pero Rin siempre los dejaba en ese estado. Los golpeaba sin consideración, tal como hacia Tsunade-sama con Jiraiya-sama cada vez que le descubría espiando a alguien.

Bueno, tal vez se lo merecían.

Rin saludaba a todas las personas, con su dulce sonrisa, como siempre, como si nada pasara, y finalmente llegó a la torre Hokage, subió normal, sin importarle los golpes que se daban Obito y Kakashi contras las escaleras. Hizo oídos sordos de sus quejas y berrinches. Cuando ya estaba parada frente a la puerta del despacho de su sensei, se las ingenió para tocar sin soltar a ninguno.

—Pase.

—Sensei, quería saber si…—Rin dejó de hablar al ver que su sensei estaba ocupado, una joven de largo cabello rojo se mantenía frente a él, dándole la espalda a ella.

—Esto es todo tú culpa, Obito —le dijo Kakashi fastidiado desde su sitio, sin notar nada.

—Sí, claro, cúlpame a mí —le respondió el Uchiha indignado —. Yo no te obligue a nada.

Minato desvió su mirada de la joven que tenia frente a él, que se había tensado ante las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, y sus ojos azules contemplaron a sus tres alumnos. Obito y Kakashi desde el suelo, seguían con su discusión sin notar el ambiente pesado que comenzaba a envolver el despacho. Rin por su parte había quedado anonada, en el primer momento pensó en irse al ver que su sensei estaba ocupado, pero al dar una segunda fugaz mirada a la joven la reconoció. Habían pasado bastantes años, veinte para ser exactos desde la última vez que la había visto, y no fue más que una niña.

El rubio pensaba lo mismo que su alumna, que de la sorpresa había soltado a sus dos compañeros. Minato sabía lo que la llegada de ella haría en Obito. Parecía que en ese tiempo todas las que se habían ido de Konoha habían decidido a regresar. Vaya sorpresa.

Kakashi y Obito dieron contra el suelo, no exactamente, ya que habían estado allí, pero Rin los había sostenido de sus chalecos, y justo en ese momento sus cabezas dieron contra el suelo. Hicieron un leve quejido, y miraron con el ceño fruncido a su amiga, sorprendiéndose al ver que ella mantenía su mirada al frente.

Se levantaron, limpiándose la ropa y alzaron las miradas.

Durante un segundo nadie dijo nada. Obito frunció el ceño, mirando a Kakashi que parecía tan confundido como él, pero cuando volvió la mirada a la joven, esta había ladeado el cuerpo ligeramente, dejando ver sus pálidas y bellas facciones, sus ojos negros como el carbón, que contrastando con su cabello rojo hicieron que el Uchiha entreabriera la boca, incrédulo.

¿Era…?

Durante un ínfimo segundo ella le miró, ambos pares de ojos oscuros chocaron, transmitiendo tantas emociones, los de él, confusión, alegría, sorpresa y alivio. Los de ella, resentimiento, furia y una leve nostalgia.

Entonces ella volteó de nuevo y miró al Hokage con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me permitiría entrar a la aldea otra vez o no, Hokage-sama? —preguntó la joven con fría indiferencia.

Obito se estremeció ligeramente ante la suave voz femenina, muy diferente a la que recordaba. Realmente no podía dejar de ver a la joven. Veinte, veinte años habían pasado desde la última vez que le vio, cuando le hizo la promesa de parar la guerra y regresar. Para cuando despertó en el hospital se enteró de que su familia se había ido de Konoha al pensar que él había muerto. La buscó, pero no logró hallarla.

Hasta hoy.

Minato por su parte fruncía el ceño mientras terminaba de leer el expediente de la chica: Miku Anima Uchiha, se había ido de Konoha junto a sus padres cuando tenía siete años, al no ser ninjas era obvio que pudieron hacerlo. Ahora ella se presentaba ahí, queriendo regresar, siendo una Kunoichi y ofreciendo su lealtad a Konoha. ¿Qué haría?

La pelirroja siguió esperando la respuesta, dándole la espalda fervientemente al equipo del Hokage.

—Hm…—el rubio levantó la mirada y suspiró —. Esta es tu aldea, no puedo negarte el paso. Pero para ser Kunoichi tienes que pasar una prueba, y presentar el examen chunnin que esta próximo. Todos los chunnin son vigilados como todos saben, y siempre se regula el número de ninjas por cada aldea.

Miku asintió comprensiva.

—Entonces, no hay problema —el rubio le tendió algo, una bandana ninja —. Mañana a primera hora preséntate aquí, probaremos tus habilidades y después de eso serás una genin oficial.

—Si, Hokage-sama —cogió la bandana, examinándola y tocando el frio metal con sus pálidos dedos.

Ella volteó, por un momento al hacerlo se quedó parada, mirando fijamente a las tres personas que le miraban aun sin creérselo. Alzó una ceja de forma airada, en un gesto obstinado tan parecido del clan del que provenía, la arrogancia y altanareria eran lo más resaltante en su bello rostro. Porque ella era hermosa, los años habían hecho lo suyo, Miku era de estatura normal, de rostro delicado y atrayente, sus ojos negros ahora eran más profundos, mas hipnotizantes, y sus labios rosáceos invitan a perderse en ellos. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de las curvas necesarias, su cintura pequeña y sus anchas caderas…cualquier hombre enloquecería de lujuria con solo verla.

Si, había cambiado, porque aquella ingenuidad propia de los niños, principalmente de ella, que siempre estuvo acostumbrada a que la protegieran y recibir cariño, ahora estaba extinta.

Miku parpadeó, rompiendo cualquier contacto visual con ellos, y con pasos suaves, delicados, y casi sensuales pasó por su lado, con la mirada al frente, sin dar señales de reconocerlos. Aunque ellos sabían que ella los había reconocido al instante.

—Miku…—susurró Obito cuando ella pasó por su lado.

La pelirroja estuvo tentada a parar, veinte años creyéndolo muerto. Todas sus lágrimas derramadas en vano, y él estando feliz, sano y salvo, con ellos. Con ella, Rin, a la que siempre quiso. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Sin decir nada, pasó el umbral y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Rin y Kakashi miraron a su maestro y luego dirigieron sus ojos al Uchiha, que seguía parado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Qué esperas, Obito? —le regañó Rin —. Miku acaba de volver a la aldea ¡Ve con ella!

Kakashi le dio unas palmaditas y despertando por fin, el Uchiha abrió la puerta con bastante rapidez, y desapareció como un tornado. Miku, su hermanita había regresado, y ya no estaba tan pequeñita como la última vez que le vio.

La siguió, gritando su nombre, pero ella le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y corrió. Para cuando logró alcanzarla, ella estaba frente a la lapida de los caídos en guerra. Miku paró allí, tocando la fría superficie y dirigiendo su oscura mirada a ningún lugar en particular.

— ¿Sabes? —cuchicheó en voz baja, sabiendo que él le oía —. Siempre pensé que si algún día regresaba, encontraría tu nombre aquí. En honor a tu sacrificio, ¿No? Estabas dispuesto a morir por Rin, a la que siempre amaste —añadió con amargura.

—Miku…

—Te lloré, todos estos años, Obito. No tienes idea de cuánto me dolió tu supuesta muerte.

—Te busqué por todos lados, Miku-chan. ¡Sólo desapareciste! ¡Tus padres fueron hallados muertos! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

La pelirroja volteó, aguantándose las lágrimas, las mismas que había derramado, cuando Chiyome le había revelado que Obito seguía vivo, sonante y campante, en Konoha, feliz junto a Rin. Apretó los puños mientras se guardaba todos los insultos que quería soltarle, los reclamos, todo. Pero no tenía derecho, siempre supo que Obito no la veía más que como su hermanita pequeña, aquella con la que se sentía identificado por ser ambos iguales, por ser renegados entre los Uchiha. Él porque su poder no era suficiente, ella por que su color de cabello demostraba a lo claro de dónde provenía, demostraba que su padre no era Uchiha, y por lo tanto no tenía derecho a pisar los terrenos Uchiha.

—Nada —murmuró Miku mirándole con los ojos nublados en lágrimas —.Ya todo pasó.

— ¿Por qué…regresaste a Konoha?

—Quería volver —susurró la chica frunciendo el ceño, y entonces sus labios se movieron formando una sonrisa fría e irónica —. ¿No te agrada mi presencia, Obito-_kun_?

El Uchiha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo…diferente en Miku. Esa sonrisa, la forma burlona en la que había pronunciado su nombre, se parecía tanto a la forma en la que Sakura pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke, siempre con ese toque burlón e irrespetuoso. Ella misma era diferente, no sólo por la apariencia, sino en esencia.

—Has cambiado.

—El tiempo cambia a las personas. Siempre es así. No puedes esperar que alguien vuelva a ser el de antes cuando destrozan su corazón y se lo entregan a pedazos. La vida es dura, y para sobrevivir hay tantas cosas a las que debes renunciar ¿No?

Por un momento esas palabras parecieran exactamente hechas para Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Siete años para ellas habían sido duros, siete años en que habían cambiado tanto.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

—Generalmente la tengo.

—Parece que todos estos años los genes Uchiha te han infectado, ¿Eh? —dijo Obito en tono burlón —. Antes no eras arrogante.

Miku volvió su mirada a él, y sonrió.

—Creo que lo correcto sería, no _tan _arrogante.

Obito avanzó y sin pedir permiso la abrazó, haciendo que ella hundiera su rostro en su pecho, Miku correspondió el abrazo al instante, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Obito, asintiendo a las palabras que él le decía. Obito simplemente se sentía feliz ahora que sabía que ella estaba bien. Miku siempre fue parte importante de su vida, siempre se prometió protegerla y finalmente podría cumplir eso.

Sin embargo era completamente ajeno a la sonrisa que se extendía por los labios de la pelirroja.

Miku se regodeaba en la facilidad con la que le engañó. Puede que él no tuviera la culpa por lo que sucedió, sin embargo ella siempre le culparía a él, así le habían enseñado y no lo haría de otra forma. Él pagaría por no amarla, pagaría por ser un hombre, como muchos tantos. Pagaría por todo, de la misma forma en la que Konoha pagaría su sufrimiento.

Esa era su forma de vida, y lo hundiría, a él y a su hermano, Shisui Uchiha.

Después de todo ¿Alguien tenía que sufrir, no?

.

~o~

.

Matsuri se mordió el labio inferior, tomando impulso para ingresar en la torre Kazekage y hablar con Gaara para arreglar todo. Sin embargo antes de que diera un paso más, sintió algunas presencias, volteó intentando sacar un kunai. Su reacción fue demasiado tardía, antes de que pudiera parpadear tenía un kunai sobre el cuello.

—Cálmate, preciosa. No te pasará nada —siseó una voz en su oído.

Apretó los dientes, y se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez. ¡Se había descuidado! Pero no forcejeó, solo frunció el ceño mientras sentía como unas manos grandes y toscas se pasaban por su cintura y la obligaban a retroceder con lentitud. Vaya imbéciles, ¿Realmente pensaba que todo sería así de fácil?

—Estás demasiado tranquila para ser una cautiva, cariño —le dijo esa misma voz.

Matsuri no respondió, se encontraba más bien aburrida. Era un hombre, y si no se equivocaba todas esas otras presencias también pertenecían a hombres, si era así, escapar sería más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un bebé. No sabía para que la querían, pero decidió dejarles seguir su plan, al fin y al cabo, necesitaba un buen entrenamiento, matarlos le relajaría y borraría toda la frustración.

Si, se dijo mientras le arrastraban, sacándole de la aldea y peleando con los ninjas que se daban cuenta de la situación. Matarlos definitivamente le quitaría todo el enojo y frustración.

Sería muy fácil, sólo esperaba que Gaara no pensara que necesitaba ayuda.

.

~o~

.

Naruto salió dando un portazo, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Sakura salió del cuarto donde antes había estado diciéndoles todas esas cosas que le alteraron, miró la puerta de la casa que segundos antes se había cerrado con bastante fuerza y entonces volteó. No sabía a dónde iría Naruto, lo importante era que no podía seguirle porque se notaba demasiado deprimido y le mejor sería que se quedara solo, eso le ayudaría un poco.

— ¿Es que no pueden mantenerse callados un maldito minuto? —Sasuke salió de su cuarto, harto. Era imposible tener paz en esa casa.

Frunció el ceño al ver a Sakura frente a él, con expresión vacía. Terminó de arreglarse la camisa, iría un rato a un bar para olvidar los problemas que tenia encima, y la cantidad de actividad que tendrían una vez volvieran a Konoha.

—Hmp… ¿Qué haces aquí aun?

—Vaya, estás tan agradable como siempre, Sasuke-kun —murmuró Sakura irónica.

—Hmp… ¿Naruto?

—Salió.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿Eres su niñera? —soltó la pelirosa con tono mordaz y frio. Apartó algunos de sus largos mechones rosas con brusquedad, y se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada a su compañero. En ese momento lo que menos deseaba era que le hicieran acordar de lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero como si hubiese sido un indicador de algo, Sasuke frunció el ceño aun mas, mirando a todos lados como buscando algo, y acercándose de forma peligrosa a ella. Era consciente de lo que Sakura hacía, de ese leve resentimiento que siempre empañaba sus ojos cuando los miraba, de sus pequeños y casi imperceptibles gestos cuando decía o hacía comentarios o acciones malas. Como en ese momento, antes si hubiera hecho algo malo, bajaría la mirada avergonzada con las mejillas rojas y ya estaría musitando un "Lo siento, Sasuke-kun". Ahora de vez en cuando notaba la culpabilidad en sus ojos, sus palabras evasivas y duras, como si se estuviera protegiendo de algo, pero eso no sucedía casi nunca, como si no se sintiera culpable de lo sus acciones.

Observó de reojo como ella seguía con esa mirada fiera y dedujo que algo pasó, después de todo oyó el griterío de Naruto cuando Sakura llegó.

—Hmp… ¿Por qué gritaban?

—No te interesa —contestó retrocediendo.

El Uchiha se adelantó mas, cansado de sus respuestas. El Sharingan se activó en sus ojos de forma amenazante, aunque no lo usaría contra ella, obviamente.

—Me estoy cansado de tus respuestas, Sakura.

—Para que veas que sentimos los demás, si tú respondes igual —siseó la chica —. Y ¿sabes qué? Yo vine para conversar con Naruto, me voy.

Tuvo toda la intención de hacerlo, regresaría a casa, se tomaría un buen baño, una taza de chocolate caliente a pesar de todo el calor que hacía y listo. Se dedicaría a pensar en otras cosas que tendría que hacer, como seguir con sus investigaciones para tratar de liberarse del jutsu que las esclavizaba a Chiyome, a las demás y a ella. Pero entonces antes de que pudiera poner su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, sintió como la cogían con brusquedad del brazo y la acorralaban contra la puerta.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de Sasuke frente a ella.

Trató de retroceder cuando sintió como se acercaba más, pero era imposible.

— ¿Hmp…Por qué?—abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta cargada de ligera preocupación.

Sasuke estaba cerca de ella, demasiado. Apenas había espacio para ambos, pero él la observaba fijamente, con esos ojos negros que tanto amaba y a la vez odiaba. No tenía el Sharingan activado ni fruncía el ceño, solo se apreciaba la… ¿curiosidad?

Bajó la mirada mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, siempre era lo mismo, siempre terminaba llorando por todo. Odiaba a Sasuke, odiaba a Konoha y el maldito momento en que tuvieron esa misión, misión que estaba destrozando todo lo que alguna vez fue, por lo que luchó. Por dejar de ser tan débil.

Temblaba, y esa era la pregunta de Sasuke.

¿Por qué?

Ella también se lo preguntaba. ¿Por qué siempre recordaba _eso_ con Sasuke?

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Sasuke acercó su mano a su rostro, tocándole la mejilla ligeramente, tan ligero que apenas sintió la presión, pero que sin embargo la hizo estremecer, una mezcla de placer y rechazo. Placer porque Sasuke era el chico al que amó desde niña, a aquel que no podía olvidar pese a las humillaciones que recibió en el pasado. Rechazo porque ella estaba marcada, le gustara o no, y eso era algo que siempre estaría presente, porque no importaba cuantos jutsus usara o cuanto entrenara, era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Sasuke retiró su mano al instante, al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su compañera de equipo. Simplemente estaba probando algo, la había acorralado para exigirle respuesta de lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto la vio temblar y sollozar silenciosamente otra cosa acudió a su mente. Recientemente notó algo, pese a todo el trauma que ella tenía, dejaba que se le acercaran varios hombres, no les alejaba ni se ponía a temblar o llorar, pero en cuanto él se acercaba el miedo se hacía presente en sus ojos…

¿Por qué? Joder, él no había sido el culpable de lo que le sucedió. Pero le miraba como si él le hubiera hecho _eso._

—Aléjate, Sasuke —murmuró Sakura sacándole de sus pensamientos —. Aléjate.

—Hmp…no quiero —contestó sin expresión.

—Por…_favor_…—suplicó Sakura dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas.

No le importaba humillarse, no en ese momento. Lo único que quería era alejarse, si seguía ahí esos recuerdos regresarían. Sasuke apretó los puños y dejó caer sus brazos, dejándola libre, la forma en la que le había suplicado le hizo sentir culpable, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez manteniendo su distancia. Sakura le miró sin decir nada —. ¿Por qué siempre reaccionas así cuando me acerco?

La pelirosa sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—N-No…no l-lo sé —confesó intentando tranquilizarse.

—Hmp.

El pelinegro gruñó, enfadado. Le enojaba no saber nada, y esa maldita molestia por primera vez parecía hablar con honestidad, sin rastro de malicia ni falsedad en su voz. Pateó el mueble más cercano para descargar algo de su furia. Sakura se encogió ligeramente ante eso, cerrando los ojos, parecía una niña que temía a la violencia.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun —murmuró Sakura.

—Hmp… ¿Por qué te disculpas? —dijo irritado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No debiste cambiar —dijo Sasuke de improvisto.

Apartó la mirada del mueble tirado y la posó sobre ella otra vez, con intensidad. Era algo que siempre quiso decir, pero se conocía lo suficiente para saber que no sería fácil, y si en ese momento lo decía era al ver a Sakura tan vulnerable, era como si tuviera doce años nuevamente.

—Yo…—Sakura parecía sorprendida por el cambio de tema. Pero una capa de dolor y tristeza se coló en sus ojos jades, recordando los días antes de que se fuera de Konoha —. Las personas cambian, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp.

—Te guste o no, es así. Ustedes no pudieron esperar ingenuamente que nosotras volviéramos siendo las mismas de antes —conforme hablaba su seguridad y fortaleza se hacía presente de nuevo, relajándola y devolviéndole escasamente algo de paz, y con eso también su nueva forma de ser. Su suave voz se hizo más dura e irónica —. ¿Recuerdas? Te suplique que me ayudaras a quedarme en Konoha, ¿y qué hiciste tú? Me desmayaste y me dejaste tirada en una banca como si fuera un trapo viejo —le miró con resentimiento, recordando lo mucho que lloró cuando se despertó, con Ino y Tenten a su lado diciéndole que tenían que ir a buscar a Hinata —. Ustedes nos despreciaron, ustedes sabían de la fama de Chiyome-sensei.

El Uchiha bufó enojado, pero sabía que todo era cierto.

—Tenían que haber adivinado que en cuanto nos convirtiéramos en sus discípulas, nos convertiríamos en personas iguales a ella, en mujeres capaces de todo por una información. Incluso seducir, tener sexo o casarse por ello.

Los ojos de Sasuke relampaguearon ante eso. Sakura sonrió fríamente.

— ¿Querías saber porque Naruto se fue? Pues eso, se enteró de que Hinata estuvo casada, más bien de que es viuda y de que seguía enamorada de su antiguo esposo.

Frunció el ceño incrédulo.

— ¿Casada?

—Sí, todas tuvimos que casarnos alguna vez —dijo como si hablara del tiempo.

— ¿Hmp…Tu también? —sabia de la fama de Chiyome, pero jamás pensó que llegaran al matrimonio solo por eso.

—Oh, sí —la pelirosa se encogió de hombros sin interés —. A veces era necesario, pero en cuanto dejaban de servirnos, los matábamos. Eso es lo que somos, Kunoichis —la expresión de su rostro se hizo arrogante —. Y si me disculpas me tengo que ir. Ya tienes lo que querías.

—Aun no, hmp…—Sasuke se adelantó y sin darle tregua estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Sakura apenas salió del shock de que Sasuke la estuviera besando, pero en cuanto lo hizo empujó contra él, comenzando a darle golpes en el pecho con desesperación, mordiéndole el labio para alejarlo, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Sasuke empujó contra ella hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. El beso era brusco y no demostraba nada, tan vacío como sus emociones, pero esa brusquedad, la misma que usó en el bar y despertó sus más horribles recuerdos, la lastimaba.

Siguió con su lucha, cada vez usando más fuerza y tanta desesperación que las lágrimas comenzaron a descender otra vez, se retorcía con violencia, pero Sasuke no la dejaba escapar. Seguía besándola, intentado que respondiera. Al fin se cansó de luchar, no dejó de llorar mientras se resignaba a que Sasuke siguiera humillándola, porque no le veía otra explicación a su acción, sólo quería humillarla, nada nuevo.

Sasuke soltó las manos de Sakura en cuanto la sintió dejar de moverse, apenas se dio un respiro, había sido un estúpido impulso, ligeramente enojado de que ella afirmara que había usado seducción y sexo para obtener información, del hecho de que hubiera estado casada. Pero más que todo le enojaba que ella reaccionara así siempre que la tocaba, cuando antes hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que él hiciese eso.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que dejara de mirarlo como si fuera culpable de lo que le sucedió?

Respiró agitado por el beso, después de todo había sido bastante largo mientras luchaban, y entonces recién comprendió la estupidez que hacía. Sakura sollozaba desesperada, sin moverse pero se notaba el dolor y la angustia en cada uno de sus movimientos, en el temblor de su cuerpo. Él no soportaba la facilidad que tenía para siempre ponerla en ese estado, no cuando él sólo le hacía recordar _eso_. La soltó lentamente, pero sin dejarla moverse, y no fue hasta que vio como los temblores de su cuerpo disminuyeron, que volvió a besarla.

Su reacción fue instantánea.

Rechazarlo.

Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, simplemente chocó sus labios sin moverlos, tratando de serenarla.

La pelirosa apenas había comenzado a intentar pelear otra vez cuando Sasuke simplemente se limitó a chocar sus labios, ya no la acorralaba con fuerza ni la obligaba a nada. Y poco a poco todo ese miedo paranoico que la dominaba comenzó a remitir, a desaparecer, reemplazada por algo nuevo. Algo que la hizo mover los labios suavemente, en un vaivén exquisito, haciendo que Sasuke instantáneamente moviera los suyos para continuar el beso.

Sakura se aferró a él como si fuera su soporte, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran resbalando por sus mejillas, pero ya no de desesperación. Enredó sus dedos en los mechones negros de Sasuke, suspirando contra el beso, profundizándolo y dejándose llevar por todas esas sensaciones. Por ese momento todos esos recuerdos habían desaparecido.

No como antes, que se mantenían allí, enterrados pero con la seguridad de que tarde o temprano la torturarían. No, ahora era como si…nunca hubieran existido.

Y lo supo, Sasuke era su condena y al mismo tiempo su salvación.

Solo él podía hacerle recordar esa fatal noche, y al mismo tiempo borrarla por completo de su mente.

Suspiró contra sus labios cuando el beso comenzó un deseo imposible de ignorar, con los ojos nublados por la pasión susurró unas palabras que no entendió muy bien, y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke, impaciente por apagar ese fuego que le recorría el cuerpo.

El azabache sonrió contra sus labios al escuchar esas palabras, esas mismas palabras que había escuchado años atrás. La levantó del suelo, haciendo que enredase sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y besándola con impaciencia, la llevó hasta su habitación.

.

~o~

.

Hinata salió de casa. Ni Ino, ni Matsuri, ni Temari, ni Sakura regresaban. Encima Neji había llegado a la casa, tambaleándose ligeramente, lo que les hizo suponer a Tenten y a ella que había tomado, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir, seguramente si su primo fue a buscar a Tenten fue para _algo_.

Ella no tenía ganas de quedarse mirando la escena que montarían rápidamente. Mejor pasearía por las calles de Suna, intentando encontrar algo interesante. Después de haber herido a Naruto con sus palabras, se sentía vacía y quería como sea, llenar ese vacío que le fastidiaba el pecho. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio mientras caminaba de forma aburrida.

No tenía idea de que hacer.

Si tan solo todo fuese _diferente_.

Si no tuviera que enredar y seducir a Naruto para su propio beneficio, para destruir Konoha y apoderarse del Kyūbi. Aunque eso era ahora para ella, algo mas cuestión de orgullo que otra cosa. Naruto estaba jugando con ella, y eso no se lo permitía a _nadie_, a nadie, ya había pasado la época en la que era una tonta enamorada que creía en los cuentos de hadas, Chiyome a la mala le había enseñado lo cruel que era la vida, y sobretodo el amor.

El _amor_.

Sonrió con ironía, el amor la había transformado en lo que era ahora.

— ¡Me las van a pagar, dattebayo! —el grito sofocado de Naruto la trajo a la realidad bruscamente.

Alzó la vista a tiempo para ver como dos hombres lo lanzaban fuera del bar, el rubio aterrizó en el suelo arenoso con bastante brusquedad, y entre gemidos de dolor se revolvió quedando boca arriba, sin intención de levantarse. Había ido al bar para ahogar sus penas, y al final terminó peleándose con un montón de personas, tanto que terminaron echándolo. Soltó una risa irónica ante ese hecho, y con pesadez soltó un suspiro de rabia contenida. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que pasarle todo eso ahora? Amaba a Hinata, y ahora que finalmente aceptaba eso, el fantasma de ese tal _Ren _se interponía como un muro inquebrantable.

¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?

Por más que le doliera, él nunca antes reparó en Hinata, y ella había tenido todo el derecho de estar con quien quisiese, incluso…casarse. Joder, si no era tan tonto, ella estaba lastimada, no sabía porque, pero estaba lastimada y sus palabras llenas de rabia y resentimiento aun se repetían en su mente, esas palabras hirientes que le atormentaban.

Todo se volvía en su contra. Ante él no reparó en la existencia de esa dulce muchachita, y ahora que lo hacía, ella sufría por un amor no olvidado. Estaba pagando todo lo que le hizo sufrir, ahora él sufría y seguiría haciéndolo mientras Hinata no olvidara a Ren.

—Naruto-kun…—quitó el brazo que puso sobre sus ojos para tratar de calmarse, y se topó de frente con esos hermosos ojos que le hechizaban.

Hinata estaba inclinada hacia él, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. La Hyuga se mordió el labio, dudosa de ayudarle, no sabía si en ese preciso momento, ella sería más una ayuda que un tormento para Naruto. Tocó suavemente el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en la mejilla izquierda del rubio, sus dedos apenas rozaron la piel dorada, y aun así logró hacerlo estremecer ante el contacto.

La sangre salía en un fino hilillo de su labio partido, y así con todo, Naruto le sonrió. Era un gesto de claro dolor y resignación, de libre malicia, de aceptación y sumisión ante sentimientos que no podía controlar, y que si no eran correspondidos alguna vez, le destrozarían el corazón.

En ese momento la Hyuga supo que lo tenía en sus manos, Naruto la amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por que ella correspondiera esos sentimientos, lástima que no supiera que ella si le correspondía, pero que al mismo tiempo, el resentimiento que cargaba consigo le hacía imposible separar su orgullo de su amor.

Naruto se sentó, limpiándose las heridas con la manga de su chaqueta.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata en un suave y bajo susurro.

—Sí, claro, dattebayo —respondió Naruto instantáneamente. Acto seguido mostró una sonrisa más confiada y agregó, alzando el puño —. ¡Yo siempre estoy bien!

—Es bueno —Hinata sonrió forzosamente.

La situación era incomoda, horas antes habían peleado por primera vez desde que se hicieron novios, pelearon por un hombre que estaba muerto, y que aun así, era una barrera para su relación. Pero Naruto estaba dispuesto a esperar, como ella lo hizo en su momento, solo esperaba que la espera no fuera demasiado dolorosa.

La de ojos perlas observó de reojo a su novio, Naruto sonreía, como siempre, lo hacía para solucionar sus problemas, una sonrisa, breve y concisa. Y esa no era diferente, solo tenía un leve matiz de dolor, pero no forzaría a Hinata, tenía que ser paciente.

—Estás borracho —dijo Hinata mirando el cielo.

—No lo estoy, dattebayo —se quejó el rubio intentando levantarse, pero fallando en el intento.

—Vamos, te llevare a…—Hinata dudó un momento. ¿Dónde lo llevaría? La casa de Temari y Matsuri estaba momentáneamente ocupada por Tenten y su primo, y estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, sería bochornoso llegar en esos momentos. ¿A la casa donde Naruto y los demás se hospedaban?...Sakura había ido a hablar con Naruto, y por lo que veía su novio llevaba buen tiempo tomando y la pelirosa no había regresado, lo que le indicaba que debía estar en esa casa, o paseando por ahí… ¿pero como adivinar?

—Llévame a comer ramen —pidió Naruto haciendo un puchero infantil.

¿Comer ramen después de emborracharse? Hinata rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, pasó sus brazos bajo los de Naruto, y le hizo apoyarse en ella, y así, comenzaron a ir a paso lento hasta un puesto de ramen, tardaban bastante porque Naruto se tambaleaba y les hacía perder el camino rápidamente.

Ella esperaba que no le diera un indigestión por sus desordenes alimenticios. ¿Pero qué hacer? Sabía que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a atragantarse de ramen, siempre, por cualquier mínima cosa.

—Ramen, ramen…—canturreaba Naruto distraídamente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata y aspirando el perfume natural de su piel.

La respiración de Naruto, le hizo cosquillas y le causó un leve estremecimiento. Era perfectamente consciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo frente a Naruto, y este le traicionaba inesperadamente. Intentó no parecer perturbada por eso, y con expresión ausente siguió su camino, intentando no caerse bajo el peso extra que llevaba.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te hará daño?

—No…tartamudeas…—murmuró Naruto frunciéndole el ceño, notando eso por primera vez.

—Eh…eso…

Pararon en ese momento, Naruto se soltó de Hinata, y aunque se tambaleó sin su apoyo, logró estabilizarse a tiempo y la miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar algo de esa Hinata que amaba. Sin embargo algo parecido a la indiferencia y el desinterés le recibió, esos ojos ya no brillaban como antes, estaban tan vacíos y fríos. La expresión de su rostro, siempre dulce y tierna era inexpresiva.

¿Qué había pasado con la antigua Hinata?

—_Ellas nunca volverán a ser las mismas, lo sabes ¿No? —escuchó detrás de la puerta, como su madre le fruncía el ceño a su padre, agitando las manos y chillando sin parar._

—_Kushina…_

— _¡Kushina nada, ´ttebane! —gritó su madre enojada y con los ojos rojos —. Ninguna de ellas, ¡Sobretodo Hinata! Prometí a Hana…Mikoto y yo prometimos a Hana en su lecho de muerte, cuidar de sus dos hijas. ¿Y cómo vamos a cuidar ahora a Hinata? ¡No debiste autorizar la salida de esas kunoichis! ¡Tsunade-sensei también estaba indignada, `ttebane!_

_Su padre se pasó las manos por el cabello, desesperado._

— _¿Crees que no lo sé? —cuestionó firmemente —. Pero no pude hacer nada, Jiraiya-sensei y Orochimaru-sama prácticamente me obligaron, entiende ellos son el consejo. _

_La pelirroja hizo un chasqueó la lengua, antes de serenarse y suspirar._

—_La seducción y peligro en un mismo cuerpo —susurró su madre —. Esa es la frase que siempre acompaña a Chiyome. No importa cuán leal sean a Konoha cuando regresen, o cuan eficientes asesinas se vuelvan…ellas cambiaran por completo, y para lograr sus objetivos siempre usaran sus cuerpos._

—_Esa es…la vida que deben seguir, son ninjas —susurró su padre con voz derrotada._

El recuerdo de aquella discusión acudió a su atontada mente, era cierto, lo olvidó. Lo había olvidado completamente, cuando volvieron solo se concentró en la alegría de su regreso, nada más. Y la verdad era un completo despistado para algunas cosas. Y él sabía porque lo olvidó, Hinata siguió comportándose como siempre, incluso después de todos esos siete años fuera, con sus sonrisas tímidas, sus sonrojos, sus tartamudeos, nada cambió con ella, y no tomó en cuenta más. Pero en ese momento, por primera vez fue verdaderamente capaz de apreciar a la nueva Hinata, a esa que se ocultaba tras la fachada de algo que no era más que un simple recuerdo.

Sonrió irónicamente, era gracioso que finalmente pudiera descubrir la verdad, tras toda esa nube de alcohol que le enredaba los pensamientos. Hinata, su Hinata solo fingía ser algo que no era, o que había dejado de ser.

Se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa.

Por acto reflejo, ella retrocedió. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se reprendió al instante y adelantó el paso retrocedido. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Naruto la abrazaba de forma posesiva, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Un suspiró traicionero escapó de sus labios.

—Hinata-chan, te protegeré, te lo juro —susurró en su oído. Ella cerró los ojos, sin moverse, las manos le picaban, ansiosas de devolverle el abrazo, pero se abstuvo de cualquier movimiento —…incluso de ti misma…—Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esas últimas palabras.

—No entiendo —murmuró fingiendo confusión.

—Eso, ´ttebayo —repitió Naruto —. Te rescatare, Hinata-chan. Te rescatare de ese pozo oscuro en el que has caído. Volverás a ser la misma de antes, y si no lo logro, por lo menos haré que vuelvas a sonreír, como antes, con esa sonrisa dulce y tierna…volverás a sonreír, y será una sonrisa verdadera.

La Hyuga se removió, inquieta, intentando deshacerse del abrazo. No le gustaban esas palabras.

—Estás borracho, Naruto-kun —dijo a modo de regaño, como quien ignora algo que obviamente no tiene sentido.

— ¡No lo estoy, ´ttebayo! —se quejó el Namikaze.

—Lo estás, no sabes lo que dices —susurró firmemente.

Él la soltó. Hinata se estremeció al encontrarse con sus ojos azules serios, por primera vez Naruto le otorgaba una mirada cínica.

—Claro que se lo que digo, dattebayo —dijo sin dejar de mirarla de ese modo extraño —. Lo sé…—agregó haciendo un gesto de dolor al saber que tenía un largo camino que recorrer, tanto para traer a la antigua Hinata, como para hacer que ella se olvidara de su difunto esposo —, pero no importa, ´ttebayo. Yo te amo así como eres, luchare por ti, hasta el fin.

Sorpresa, eso fue exactamente lo que sintió Hinata al escuchar esa confesión, toda tensión por su juego descubierto desapareció antes esas palabras por las que años antes, hubiera dado cualquier cosa.

—Tú…

—Así como eres —Naruto volvió a avanzar.

Tomó el mentón de Hinata, levantándolo, y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Se acercó más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, intentó besarla, pero ella apartó el rostro en el último momento, y acabó besando su mejilla. Naruto apretó los dientes, pero pese a todo no se permitió perder el control.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hinata al instante, abrazándolo —. Lo siento, Naruto-kun…

—No importa, dattebayo —suspiró resignado. Él sabía perfectamente todo lo que tenía que esperar.

La Hyuga enterró su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, aspirando el aroma masculino, se mordió el labio hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre, ella no podía permitirse fallar en ese momento, no cuando ya tenía a Naruto en sus manos.

_¡Naruto, he venido para que podemos casarnos y tener hijos! —chilló plantándole un beso —. ¡Tal como lo prometiste cuando me rescataste de la muerte! —chilló de nuevo al separarse._

Aquellas palabras, dichas por esa sacerdotisa resonaron nuevamente en su mente, y como un tornado arrasaron con sus dudas completamente. Sus ojos perlas se llenaron de resentimiento, mientras sus manos se crisparon a sus costados. No olvidaría esa humillación nunca. Y aunque doliera, destruiría a Naruto lentamente.

—Yo…Naruto-kun te quiero mucho. Pero yo…no p-puedo o-olvidar a Ren…lo siento….lo _siento tanto_…—su voz temblorosa y rota, tan bien actuada, desmentía la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro al sentir como eso le lastimaba a él. Era una satisfacción perversa, porque también la lastimaba a ella.

Pero causar daño, lastimar y destruir era su forma de vida. Desde los doce años no conocía otra forma de alimentar sus fuerzas, porque eso le habían enseñado, porque eso estaba grabado en su alma. Porque ahora ella era así. Lastimar, por aberrante que pareciera, le producía satisfacción.

El rubio se tensó y sacudió la cabeza. Abrazó a Hinata y la apretó contra si, intentando controlar sus celos. Al sentir como lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas pálidas de su novia, se reprendió a sí mismo, enojado por lo que le hacía, no era consciente de que se estaba arrastrando a sí mismo a un abismo del que difícilmente podría salir.

Al final Hinata alzó el rostro, uniendo sus labios a los de él, pero permaneció con los ojos abiertos, de forma ausente. No puso ningún sentimiento en aquel roce, tan vacío como un cascarón reseco, y eso acabó de lastimar a Naruto, porque sentía que ella intentaba corresponderle y al final solo descubría lastima.

Y minutos después, mientras se dejó llevar hasta un puesto de ramen, pensó con odio que ese tal Ren, incluso muerto no lo dejaría en paz.

En ningún momento comprendió que Hinata enterraba un puñal en su corazón y que encima lo retorcía, abriendo sus heridas y regodeándose en eso, no comprendió que ella era la manzana de la discordia. No comprendió que su infierno personal apenas comenzaba ese día.

.

~o~

.

Temari paró en seco, frunciendo el ceño al ver a la persona que venía caminando en dirección contraria a la suya, misma persona que tenía las manos en los bolsillos, expresión aburrida, y los ojos puestos en el cielo, contemplando las nubes. La rubia de cuatro coletas entrecerró los ojos de furia al recordar la desastrosa primera vez que había visto a ese tipo.

Shikamaru apartó la mirada de las nubes, tan interesantes para él, al sentir una penetrante mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes llameantes y una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca, esa mujer parecía querer matarle.

Joder, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan problemático para él?

Suspiró con cansancio, no tenias ganas de pelear con esa mujer gritona, que la primera vez que le vio le pegó una bofetada bien fuerte que su mano quedó bien dibujada en su cara, aun recordaba las burlas de sus "amigos". Pero tampoco podía dejarlo todo así. No había sido su culpa entrar por equivocación, pero si fue su culpa no darse cuenta que el cambiador estaba ocupado y aparte el haberle mirado más del tiempo necesario.

Por si fuera poco, sabía que ella siempre le miraría de forma asesina, así que obviamente le debía una disculpa. Tenía que admitir que nunca le pidió una buena disculpa.

—Uhm…problemático —murmuró acercándose más.

Sus ojos repasaron rápidamente por todo el lugar, pensando en que hacer para pedir la tardía disculpa. ¿Pedirle que le acompañara a mirar las nubes? No, de hecho seguro ella le recibiría con un golpe, si se notaba ruda e igual de mandona que su madre. Se estremeció solo de recordar a su "amorosa madre", y por eso dios lo libre de hacer enojar otra vez a esa problemática rubia.

Cerca de ahí, había un puesto de dangos.

Bueno, algo era algo, y se le hacía problemático caminar más lejos para otra cosa.

Mirándola de reojo, y captando su fulminante mirada, el Nara se alejó al puesto de dangos, comprando para ella y para él, y con paso cansado y aparentemente aburrido se le acercó. Desde que ella lo divisó pareció echar raíces en esa parte de la calle, no se movía para nada.

Finalmente se paró frente a ella, mirándola sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —espetó Temari luego de unos minutos, una venita palpitaba en su sien de lo enojada que se encontraba.

Shikamaru bostezó.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso? —explotó la rubia indignada.

—Ya, ya, pero que problemática, mujer —se defendió ofreciéndole los dangos.

Temari arqueó las cejas con desconfianza.

—Que problemático…—dijo aburrido —, es mi manera de disculparme por lo sucedido en Konoha —se apresuró a explicar ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió la hermana del Kazekage.

—Oh…—aquello le dejo sin palabras por un momento.

Pero al leer en esos ojos cansados verdadera disculpa, arrebató los dangos de la mano de Shikamaru, y le dirigió una media sonrisa altanera, antes de hablar.

—Pues podrías echar a trabajar la imaginación ¿Sabes? —Dijo comiendo uno —, pero está bien, disculpas aceptadas.

El jounin arqueó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido, no esperaba que realmente resultara tan fácil eso, contrario a lo que creía, que ella se lanzaría a gritarle y chillarle mientras le volvía a llamar pervertido e ignoraría los dangos para irse. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Él ciertamente no, si no entendía a su madre, mucho menos a Temari No Sabaku.

Al captar la sonrisa de la rubia, Shikamaru comprendió porque su padre decía que las mujeres también podrían mostrar su lado tierno, no es que esa mujer fuera tierna, porque eso lo dudaba, pero admitía que ella era bonita, y se veía mucho mejor con una sonrisa en sus labios que con una mueca de desdén y desprecio.

— ¿Nos sentamos, vago? —ofreció la joven, y sin esperarle caminó hasta la banca cercana, comiendo alegremente sus dangos.

Suspirando ante lo problemático de la situación, él se sentó a su lado mirándole sin entender, minutos antes le dirigió una mirada que parecía querer matarle, y ahora solo por una disculpa acompañada de unos dangos, ella parecía feliz de la vida, como una niña a la que se le había adelantando la navidad. Aun así no pudo dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que se veía mientras le platicaba de la vida en Suna.

Temari mientras tanto terminaba sus dangos de lo más feliz, hablando y distrayéndolo, alternando sus palabras con una sonrisa sexy, con un movimiento casual, o agitando las pestañas con sutileza. ¿Qué mejor que eso? De nada le servía estar enojada con el ninja más inteligente de Konoha, mientras lo tuviera comiendo de su mano mejor sería, más oportunidades tenía para poder destruir las alianzas entre Suna y Konoha si tenía de su lado a Shikamaru Nara.

Ensanchó su sonrisa y se acomodó un mechón de cabello, lo tenía decidido. Shikamaru Nara sería una buena opción para dar el siguiente golpe, aprovecharía su estancia en Konoha los cuatro próximos meses para conquistarlo, seducirlo y finalmente tirarlo, una vez lograra lo que deseara obviamente. Si todo iba bien, estaría al tanto de todos los movimientos de ambas aldeas y de ese modo podían sabotear cualquier plan, después de todo, Shikamaru era el más cercano al Hokage y al Kazekage, ambos confiaban plenamente en sus estrategias y con él ninguna había fallado…hasta ahora.

Shikamaru alzó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que alguien los miraba fijamente.

Era un hombre, por la pinta que tenía se notaba alguien importante, aunque sólo miraba a Temari con fijeza, y a él parecía querer matarlo.

— ¿Un amigo? —preguntó con pereza, señalando al hombre.

—Algo así —admitió ella con desinterés cuando vio a quien se refería.

—Pues parece muy enojado —opinó el Nara frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, eso parece —asintió la rubia sin prestarle atención a su anterior conquista.

Ya le había dejado claro que solo eran amantes y que no debía meterse en su vida, a menos que su deseara que su hermano se enterara de eso, y por ende el perjudicado seria él, pero claro, ese hombre siendo el hijo de unos de los consejeros no parecía afectado por su amenaza. Dirigió sus oscuros ojos verdes a él, ya había dejado de servirle así que solo le quedaba una opción para que no le estorbara.

Matarlo.

—Es muy fastidioso, hombre tenía que ser —soltó la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante, para hacerle saber que si seguía allí se arrepentiría.

El hombre captó el mensaje tras esa mirada, y con rabia desapareció.

—Jo, esto es problemático —dijo Shikamaru cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y enfocando sus ojos en las nubes.

Temari rodó los ojos.

— ¿No tienes otra palabra? Vago, eres muy repetitivo.

—Y tu una problemática.

La No Sabaku prefirió omitir esa palabra y se pegó mas al jounin, a pesar de ser casi dos años más joven que ella era muy guapo…y poco experimentando pensó sonriendo al sentir como se tensaba ante su acercamiento. Seducirlo sería fácil, y sabia que después de eso las cosas se le facilitarían.

Si lo seducía, él haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso traicionar su propia aldea.

.

~o~

.

Chiyome alzó la copa de vino y se bebió parte del líquido mientras evaluaba los avances de sus "adorables alumnas". Una sonrisa satisfecha y calculadora se extendió por sus labios rojos, su expresión triunfante no podía significar más que los resultados eran los esperados.

— ¿Cómo va? —preguntó una voz masculina desde una esquina.

—Mejor de lo que creí algún día —dijo Chiyome cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho —, realmente ese sirviente tuyo es muy eficiente.

—Zetsu es de gran ayuda —admitió Madara.

—Sí, puede espiarlas sin levantar las más mínimas sospechas, ni siquiera Sakura que es la más experta en controlar el chakra puede descubrir aun como las controlo.

La mujer de cabello lila se lamió los labios de manera sensual, a pesar de estar por los cincuenta años, seguía manteniendo su belleza intacta gracias a su jutsu, y sus tácticas se seducción brillaban como nunca, sin desgastarse. Ella era completamente perfecta en el arte de las kunoichis, nadie podría superarla en eso jamás, ni sus mas excelentes alumnas.

—Eso es bueno —Madara se cruzó de piernas, mientras el Sharingan brillaba en aquella oscuridad donde se escondía —, he esperado tanto tiempo para que todo salga perfecto…especialmente cuando me disuadiste de atacar Konoha hace diecinueve años para destruirla con el Kyūbi.

Chiyome se encogió de hombros.

—Habría sido una pérdida de tiempo, querido. Incluso aunque hubieras logrado matar a Kushina Uzumaki, lograr el sacrificio de Minato Namikaze, que Naruto se convirtiera en el jinchūriki y se ganara el odio de toda la aldea, o que el clan Uchiha cayera en desgracia para enemistarlo con el clan Hyuga, y para más tarde destruirlo con tu alianza con Danzo…nunca lograrías lo que yo he logrado y lograre.

Madara hizo un sonido de disgusto, ante la lista de desgracias que hubiera caído sobre Konoha, si realmente hubiera atacado el día del nacimiento de Naruto.

—Este plan está fríamente calculado —murmuró la mujer acercándose a él, y acariciando su pecho con sus manos —, desde hace diecinueve años este plan está trazado, y cada parte del plan a salido como esperaba. Esas chiquillas realmente sirvieron más, valió la pena esperar a que cumplieran los doce años para sacarlas de sus aldeas.

—Eso es extraño, normalmente entrenas a Kunoichis desde que tienen cinco años, siempre has insistido en que después no sirven, que son demasiado mayores.

—Es verdad —admitió Chiyome —, cuando son niñas no tiene recuerdos de lazos o emociones, son manipulables de una forma estupenda, nunca dudarían en cumplir sus misiones. Y he ahí la solución a nuestros problemas, si hubiera sacado a esas chiquillas de pequeñas, ahora mismo de Konoha y las otras aldeas no quedaría ni el recuerdo, ellas no hubieran dudado ni un segundo en destruir esas aldeas, porque simplemente sería una misión, no significaría nada para ellas.

Madara escuchó atento la explicación de su aliada.

—…sin lazos no tienen porque dudar en destruir, por eso espere pacientemente a que tuvieran doce años. Cada una tenía una debilidad, y con recuerdos de una amistad la duda se sembraría en su interior. Ahora mismo pasa lo que planee desde siempre. Ellas hacen exactamente lo que supe que harían, cada avance, cada duda, cada paso que retroceden…el amor o el odio que las llena, siempre supe cómo reaccionarían, Madara. Nada sucede por casualidad.

— ¿Y el motivo de tu decisión es…?

—Hacerles sufrir, obviamente. Quieres que Konoha sufra, al igual que el clan Uchiha ¿No? ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que haciendo que sus propias compañeras los destruyan? Que mejor manera que verlos sufrir, cuando comprendan que ellas están obligadas, cuando descubran que ellas sufren también por eso. Puedes lastimarlos físicamente, puedes reducir a cenizas Konoha y aun así renacería algún día, pero el daño emocional…eso no es algo fácil de superar, ellos mismos morirán atormentados por sus propios fantasmas, al ver a sus compañeras hundidas en el fango del odio y la venganza. Al ver que nunca podrán rescatarlas.

—Así que es eso —la voz de Madara estaba teñida de perversa satisfacción —, realmente me sorprendiste, Chiyome.

—Obviamente, no es necesario que hagas nada, ellos mismos se destruirán, y ellas también lo harán, porque después de cumplir su misión se mataran por el remordimiento o quizá antes y mientras eso suceda mejor. Por eso tuvimos que esperar tanto tiempo.

—Al menos merece la pena, ya quiero ver a Konoha arder en el fuego del infierno.

—Lo veras, querido, lo veras, atrapados en el fuego de la pasión, y la lujuria. De los pecados que esas niñas sembraran…—la mujer terminó su declaración con una risa escalofriante —, y entonces mi venganza estará completada…sobre todo para esa maldita de Tsunade Senju.

Los dos alzaron las copas y brindaran por su victoria, por la victoria de la que Chiyome estaba completamente segura desde hace diecinueve años.

.

~o~

.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, y los demás llegaron a la entrada de Suna alertados, las dos primeras acomodándose las ropas, los habían interrumpido justo para decirles que Matsuri acababa de ser secuestrada frente a la torre Kazekage sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que fue tarde. Las chicas no estaban muy preocupadas, sabían que para Matsuri eso no sería ningún problema, pero Gaara no escuchaba razones.

— ¿Por qué la secuestraron? —preguntó Sakura exasperada.

—Quieren atraer a Gaara —contestó Temari alistándose —. Esos idiotas aun piensan que él tiene al Shukaku en su interior, al parecer no saben que Akatsuki lo robó hace tres años, y como Matsuri es su alumna…

Kankuro que estaba justo delante de ellas, al lado de su hermano, planeando estrategias junto con Shikamaru, se tensó. Sabía que no solo por ser alumna de Gaara la habían secuestrado, al parecen también sabían de la relación de esos dos. El pelirrojo estaba frustrado, aunque su rostro inexpresivo no dejara notar su preocupación, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Matsuri.

—…el Kazekage no entiende —dijo Tenten.

—Ya se lo repetí como diez veces —dijo Ino irritada —, si los secuestradores son hombres, Matsuri se librara de ellos con facilidad.

Hinata rodó los ojos.

—Piensa que está en peligro, y créanlo o no, será muy dificil convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Oh, que va —murmuró Sakura mirando a la retaguardia de jounin y ANBUS que había convocado el pelirrojo para la búsqueda de la castaña, incluso planeaba salir de la aldea, le había valido gorro lo que los consejeros le dijeron, y había dejado a cargo a una persona de confianza, Matsuri había sido secuestrada por su culpa, y él debía ir a rescatarla.

—Sí que debe estar muy enamorado de ella —dijo Temari mirándolas.

—Eso es lo de menos —cortó Sakura secamente, intentando no mirar a Sasuke, la noticia del secuestro de su amiga había llegado justo cuando él le hizo entrar en su habitación, lo que fue una suerte, estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de toda su vida, no podía acostarse con Sasuke, no al menos mientras mezclara sentimientos.

Gaara cortó el bullicio rápidamente y con una señal abandonaron Suna, corriendo lo más rápido que podían para alcanzar a los secuestradores. Temari le echó un ojo al hijo del consejero con quien mantenía un romance, tal vez podía aprovechar esa situación para desaparecerlo, no había otra ocasión.

Hinata saltaba entre las rocas, junto con los demás, mirando el interminable desierto, pensando en las palabras de Naruto, que se encontraba cerca de Gaara, tranquilizándolo.

Ino iba al lado de Sakura, pensando en su relación con Sai y la mejor manera de comenzar sus siguientes planes, especialmente cuando regresaran a Konoha y se toparan con Miku, si ella descubría cada duda que tuvieron lo pasarían muy mal.

Tenten seguía a sus amigas pensando en lo acontecido con Neji, poco a poco, incluso aunque él se negara a aceptarlo comenzaba a dominarlo, lo cual era una excelente noticia. Ahora ya sabía que siguiente paso dar. Agitó sus cabellos levemente y le sonrió comprensivamente a Kankuro, el cual había estado mirándola desde que los presentaron, sabía que ella le atraía y que mejor forma de jugar con el genio Hyuga, si no coqueteando con el hermano del Kazekage.

.

~o~

.

La oscuridad invadía Konoha, y una mujer de largo cabello rojo como el fuego se infiltraba en el bosque, dando pasos suaves y silenciosos. El Kimono rojo pasión se pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma provocativa, enseñando sus curvas y resaltando su cuerpo de forma sensual y enloquecedora. Tras ella, un hombre con máscara de ANBU le seguía los pasos silenciosamente, intentando adivinar que tramaba ella a esa hora, y más en el bosque de la muerte.

Desde su llegada, su clan le había encomendando su vigilancia.

La mujer siguió caminando, internándose cada vez más, sin parecer consciente de la compañía no deseada, no parecía importarle lo peligrosa que era el bosque, escudriñaba a su alrededor, como buscando algo. Finalmente paró y enfocó su mirada en un árbol.

—Se que estás ahí —dijo de forma aburrida —, sal de una vez.

El ANBU dudó un momento, pero finalmente salió.

— ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—Es mi deber, una misión es una misión —contestó con voz monótona y fría.

La pelirroja sonrió discretamente, dándole un aspecto sumamente encantador, se adelantó unos pasos, dejando que el kimono acariciase su cuerpo de forma provocativa, y quedó a unos centímetros del hombre.

—Jo, no sabía que mis acciones insulsas causaran curiosidad a mis parientes.

—Usted no es nuestro pariente, solo es una…

—Bastarda, lo sé —dijo ella de forma aburrida de nuevo —. Pero ¿Sabes? Esta bastarda puede complacerte muchoooo…—alargó la palabra de forma que captara sus dobles intenciones —, solo si dejas de fastidiarme.

—Placeres carnales no pueden causar mi curiosidad —dijo el hombre en la misma voz fría y desprovista de emoción —, soy un ninja, y mi deber…

—También eres un hombre —susurró ella de forma sumamente sensual en su oído. Sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo, aruñaron el pecho sobre la tela de su traje ANBU, de forma cuidadosa se acercó hasta que no hubo espacio entre ambos y de forma juguetona mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

El ANBU permaneció estático, sin dar muestras de perturbación, como diciendo mudamente que ella era tan sosa que no merecía su atención ni para pasar el rato. Lejos de enojarse, la pelirroja parecía más bien divertida.

—Que bien los entrenan —se burló —, me pregunto…—sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, ella acarició su entrepierna, dando sugerentes movimientos que comenzaron a causar estragos en el cuerpo del ANBU.

Después de todo, como ella bien dijo era un hombre, y disfrutaría un rato, dejar de vigilarla no mataría a nadie, después de todo ella no parecía en lo absoluto peligrosa. Quitándose la máscara, aprisionó su cintura, restregándola contra su excitación. Para ella conseguir lo que quería fue solo orgullo y cuestión de honor.

Los minutos pasaron con rapidez, en la que los dos se desnudaron, sin importar el lugar donde estaban, entregándose a una pasión física. Gemidos, gruñidos y gritos de placer se escucharon instantes después, y mientras ella se movía sobre él, dejó caer algunas preguntas, respondidas por el hombre entre gruñidos de éxtasis.

—R-Realmente…ahh…e-es…uhmm…bueno —murmuró ella agitando las caderas con más fuerza, logrando que las penetraciones fueran más profundas, y de esa forma su placer creciera.

—S-i…lo es —gruñó el hombre sosteniéndola de la cintura y ayudándola a moverse.

Con una última estocada, ellos llegaron al orgasmo.

—F-Fuiste realmente bueno —felicitó ella manteniéndose en su sitio.

—Lo sé —el hombre sonrió arrogante, como cualquier de su clan.

—Hmp, una lástima que todo tenga que terminar —el hombre abrió los ojos alarmado, tomando su katana que estaba cerca y parando a tiempo el Kunai que ella casi le entierra en el cuello. —Jo, no tiene caso resistirse —sus ojos negros como la noche se volvieron rojos, albergando todo su malicia. Apretó sus piernas en torno a él sin dejarle moverse y siguiendo la lucha. Cansada de ese estúpido juego, mientras lo veía luchar también con los ojos rojos, alzó la otra mano y enterró sus uñas en el pecho con toda la profundidad con la que fue capaz.

El hombre gritó de dolor. La sangre emanó de forma alarmante salpicando la cara pálida de la pelirroja, que se lamió los labios manchados del líquido carmesí mientras una sonrisa demente se extendía por su rostro. Enterró sus uñas en la herida abriéndola más y arrastrándola por todo el pecho. Él ANBU aflojó la katana un momento, adolorido ante esa tortura, y sin más ella le enterró el kunai envenenado en el cuello, atravesando el arma hasta el otro lado, él se movió un segundo mas y finalmente dejó de respirar.

—Uf, que molesto, hmp —la pelirroja se levantó, finalmente acabando con el abrazo carnal que se había mantenido durante la lucha, y sin parecer en lo más mínimo perturbada por lo que había hecho, se colocó el kimono rojo con lentitud, cuidando que estuviera todo en su lugar.

—Bah, podrías armar tus escenitas en otro lado —dijo una siniestra voz tras ella.

Ella volteó, frunciendo el ceño y fulminando con sus ojos rojos al que había hablado.

—Que mocosa mas sádica —dijo otra voz.

Un hombre con una apariencia extraña, como de una planta había aparecido sobre uno de los arboles, el hombre tenía dos partes, una blanca y otra negra que tenían conciencia propia y fueron los que hablaron.

—Si no querías ver, Zetsu, te hubieras ido, no es mi problema si te gusta o no mis métodos —le señaló la joven con una frialdad escalofriante.

—Ya, lo que digas Miku ¿Tienes la información?

—Hmp —por toda respuesta ella rebuscó entre su kimono y sacó un pergamino, tirándolo a Zetsu —, Obito-_kun _es tan tonto e ingenuo que robarle eso fue lo más fácil del mundo, espero que sensei este satisfecha. Ahora vete.

— ¿Qué harás con el cadáver?

Miku observó al hombre muerto, con los ojos en blanco, con el pecho y el cuello abiertos, dando una imagen grotesca.

—Hay muchos animales salvajes. Que sirva para la cena —contestó sonriendo de forma sádica.

El Akatsuki desapareció sin más. Miku Anima Uchiha, levantó a su pariente, y arrastrándolo lo llevó hasta una manada de tigres que paseaban en un claro cercano, lo tiró sin miramientos entres los animales y se quedó mirando el espectáculo hasta que no quedó ni un solo hueso. Luego volvió al lugar salpicado de sangre, con las ropas del ANBU tiradas y las cogió para quemarlas, no tenía que dejar ni un solo rastro. Con una técnica aprendida de su maestra, hizo que la tierra absorbiera hasta la última gota de sangre y satisfecha con su labor volvió a su casa, a cenar, porque recordar todo lo sucedido le despertó un apetito voraz.

Estaba mirando la televisión mientras comía, cuando sonó el timbre.

Era Obito.

—Obito-kun —saludó alegremente.

—Miku-chan, traje algunos postres que mi madre preparó —dijo el hombre saltando de un lado a otro como un niño pequeño —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, pasa.

El Uchiha se sentó a su lado, y entre risas comieron y se contaran chistes. Una vez acabado eso, la chica se acostó en el sofá, con su cabeza reposando sobre las piernas de su amigo, dejando que el acariciara sus cabellos rojos con nostalgia, como cuando era una pequeña niña.

—Me alegra que todo sea como antes, Miku-chan —dijo Obito alegremente —, llegué a pensar que serías diferente.

—Yo soy la misma de siempre, hm —sonrió dulcemente la muchacha, acariciándole el rostro.

Su sonrisa se antojaba extraña, pero él prefirió no hacer caso a sus pensamientos. Cuando Miku volvió el rostro a la televisión, sonrió de manera escalofriante y burlona ¿La misma? Ja, era tan idiota para creer eso.

El jounin se quedó con ella hasta que vio a Miku dormir pacíficamente, como un ángel. Y fue cuando se levantaba para irse y dejarla descansar que se percató que sus uñas tenían algo extraño, no por el color con el que las tenía pintadas, sino porque entre ellas se podía apreciar… ¿sangre seca? Obito la observó dormir un momento y llegó a la conclusión que eso tenía una explicación normal, que de seguro se había lastimado y otra cosa.

No se le pasó por la cabeza que ella hubiera manchado sus manos con sangre para cometer asesinato. Después de todo Miku no era así. Pensando en todo eso, él salió tranquilo.

—Tsk —Miku abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se examinó las uñas, golpeándose mentalmente por no haberse cuidado de quitar esas manchas, bueno siendo Obito quien había visto eso no había problema, él no dudaba de ella, la creía un fiel angelito.

Un angelito, eh, él ya se daría cuenta de que ese angelito tenía cuernos y cola.

Pronto, pronto rompería muchos lazos de amistad, se vengaría y mataría a cuantos se pusieran en su camino. Ella no dudaría en hacerlo, a diferencia de las otras, su entrenamiento de Kunoichi estaba completo.

Ella no dudaba, no retrocedía. Solo avanzaba, mataba y destruía, encontrando una satisfacción única, no había mas que hacer, esa era su forma de vida. Y que se prepararan Obito y Shisui Uchiha porque ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlos pelearse por ella, incluso a lograr que se mataran por el deseo que despertaría en los dos hermanos.

Sonriendo para sí misma, de forma fría, dando a su bello rostro una expresión casi demente, ella caminó hasta su cuarto, para acostarse y dormir tranquilamente.

.

* * *

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo, lo sé. Realmente les pido disculpas, yo no esperaba nada de esto, la universidad me ha quitado todas las ideas, no tengo tiempo más que para pensar en mis tareas y en los pocos ratos que tengo libre no logro hacer nada, no saben cuan frustrada estoy, demore casi un mes escribiendo este capítulo, cuando normalmente me tomaría una o dos tardes. Eso me desespera, saber que poco a poco la motivación de escribir desaparece, yo no quiero abandonar mis historias, pero tampoco quiero escribir algo mediocre y tengo que esforzarme para traerles algo bueno._

_Pronto, eso espero, no hago promesas, espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo de "Un mundo donde estés presente", pero que quede claro que ni siquiera lo he comenzando, por lo que puedo demorar bastante._

_Espero me tengan paciencia. Realmente lamento mucho todo esto._

_Pero volviendo al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya comenzó el SasuSaku y el ShikaTema. Como ven, ellas ahora estan tomando su misión en serio, y harán todo por cumplir. Ya se ve un poco mas de los planes de Madara y Chiyome. Y Miku…bueno, ella ya es una Kunoichi experimentada y con un entrenamiento completo, obviamente por más sádica que pareciera ella tiene que ser así, sin dudas._

_Con eso me despido._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, su apoyo._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._

_PD: Espero que aun sigan este fic, y realmente, realmente aprecio todos sus comentarios, es la falta de tiempo lo que hace que no pueda responderles. Espero me entiendan, ahora no tengo tiempo ni para leer fics o dejar reviews, pero intentare hacerme un espacio._


	15. Aunque Duela

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Aunque Duela**_

* * *

Soy esa música en la noche, que desordena tus sueños. La que no tiene ningún nombre y que nunca puedes controlar. Esa mujer, simplemente especial. Yo soy esa mujer. Hechicera total — Fragmento de la canción de Kiara, Mujer Fatal.

* * *

Dedicado a Hinata-Tsuki ^^, gracias por estar aguantándome XD.

* * *

_**.**_

_Era de noche. La luna llena iluminaba la aldea bellamente, aunque para ella, ese momento era todo menos bello. Acababa de enterarse que tendría que irse de Konoha, con sus compañeras de generación, junto a la Kunoichi Chiyome Mochizuki, a entrenar, lejos de ahí._

_Promesas de fuerza y poder resonaban en su mente._

_Aun así, no le importaba, solo quería quedarse ahí, no quería irse._

—_P-Por favor…—susurró entrecortadamente, intentando en vano retener las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas. El viento agitó su corto cabello, haciendo que le ocultara la cara momentáneamente —, se q-que…p-puedes ayudarme, S-Sasuke-kun…_

_El chico chasqueó la lengua, de espaldas a ella y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos negros estaban concentrados en un punto al frente, sin ver realmente. Tenía el ceño fruncido de la concentración, intentando pensar en que responder, porque claro que iba a responder. Esa tarde sus padres le habían anunciado la llegada de esa mujer y sus propósitos; y recientemente, tras el fin de la reunión con el Hokage y sus consejeros la decisión había sido unánime: las Kunoichis de esa generación tenían que marcharse con Chiyome-sama._

_Entre ellas estaba Sakura._

_La pelirosa no parecía en lo más mínima satisfecha por el honor de ser entrenada por una de las más poderosas Kunoichis. Konoha era su hogar, el equipo siete su familia y él, Sasuke el amor de su vida._

—_Hmp…una razón —exigió sin voltear._

_Sorprendida, ella se frotó los ojos, permitiéndose sonreír con esperanza._

—_No…q-quiero irme. ¡Ustedes son mi familia!_

_Sasuke bufó, dándole a entender que no era una razón a considerar. Eso le dolió, porque para ella era suficiente razón, pero como siempre hizo como si no le hubiera dolido nada, siempre tendía a ignorar los desplantes de Sasuke, esperanzada de que él le correspondiera. De que sintiera incluso, por pequeño que fuera, un mínimo sentimiento de aprecio hacia ella._

—_Por favor, Sasuke-kun…yo…hare lo que sea. No tienes idea de cómo te amo. Por favor…te amo tanto. Tanto que duele. Tengo amigos y a mis padres pero si no estoy contigo estaré sola. Por favor no me dejes…, no quiero alejarme de ti…de mis amigos. N-No quiero —sollozó con las manos en la cara._

_Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de forma extrañamente sombría ante la respuesta, giró lentamente sin hacer ruido, con las manos en los bolsillos y los labios fruncidos, observando con fijeza a la pequeña niña que seguía llorando, desesperada porque no la alejaran de ellos. Durante un segundo pensó en ayudarla, al fin y al cabo era parte de su equipo y aunque no lo admitiera, de su vida. Pero entonces como una ráfaga de viento helado, acudieron a su mente todas aquellas misiones. No importara cuando dijeron entre ellos que debían dejar a Sakura pelear, ellos siempre acudirían en su ayuda, incluso aunque no la necesitara. Siempre se descuidarían por protegerla, a riesgo de exponer sus vidas._

_Eran shinobis y debían aprender a vivir sin esa debilidad._

_Sakura Haruno podía ser la unión tanto como desunión. Podía traer beneficio como tragedia._

_Él no estaba dispuesto a admitir eso. Incluso aunque ella lo detestara después, era lo mejor, no solo por ella, sino por ellos._

—_Tsk…eres…insistente —susurró sonriendo irónicamente._

_Con una mirada suplicante ella esperó su respuesta, que no llegó. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sasuke apareció tras ella._

—_Sasuke-kun —susurró Sakura sorprendida._

—_Sakura…gracias—fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar, un fuerte dolor en la nuca le hizo perder la consciencia._

_Cuando se despertó, por las insistentes llamadas, el sol estaba asomándose entre las nubes. No debían ser más de las seis de la mañana. Se irguió con brusquedad sin entender como había llegado allí, y no fue hasta que no vio las caras llenas de lágrimas de sus compañeras que comprendió la cruel realidad. Tenían que irse ese mismo día, y lo peor de todo es que le preguntaban que hacia allí._

—_S-Sasuke…kun —susurró rompiendo en llanto, mientras temblaba ante los sollozos. Se sentía traicionada y sobre todo herida. Como si no valiera nada, así le había dejado él._

_Ino se le acercó, abrazándola, aunque ella misma lloraba._

—_T-Tenemos que ir por Hinata —dijo Tenten intentando parar las lágrimas._

—_En una hora deberá estar regresando a la mansión Hyuga tras su entrenamiento —señaló una voz femenina._

_En medio de sus sollozos, levantó la mirada, topándose con unos ojos lilas profundos y llenos de tantos oscuridad que por un momento se estremeció de miedo. Había algo en esa mujer que no le gustaba, algo que opacaba todo esa grandiosa belleza y el porte elegante._

_Era…maldad._

_Temió en ese mismo momento por ella, y por sus amigas._

_No tenía idea del modo en que su vida cambiaria desde ese momento._

.

~o~

.

Caminando por la aldea, y enredando entre sus pálidos dedos, un pedazo de tela que sobresalía de su falda, Miku se perdía entre sus pensamientos. Intentando mantener la compostura, sonreía a los que le saludaban, incluso sin conocerla, pero sentía detrás de ella a alguien siguiéndole, con bastante cautela, que de no ser por su experiencia pasaría desapercibido para ella. Fingía no darse cuenta, fingía una sonrisa falsa y una apariencia tranquila para no levantar sospechas, pero lo cierto era, que pronto habría otra muerte en Konoha. Detestaba profundamente que se metieran en su vida, y quienes lo hacían lo pagaban sumamente caro.

No importaba si eran Uchiha o no, incluso si fuera otro de ese clan, con mucho gusto lo mandaría al infierno. No tenía problemas para eso, tantos años que ellos pasaron despreciando a su madre y a ella misma, que no sería malo demostrarles cuan peligroso sería jugar con ella. Apartando un mechón de cabello rojo de su campo de visión, siguió su camino alegremente, sólo tenía que aguantar unos meses antes de quitarse la máscara de falsa ingenuidad. Y como disfrutaría eso, escuchando los gritos de terror, los lamentos, viendo la aldea reducida a escombros.

El viento corrió con fuerza, levando su falda, dejando ver su short corto de color negro. Como toda Kunoichi que era, tenía que llevar ropa sensual y ligera, así como cómoda. Lo mejor para asesinar sin problemas. La blusa blanca se amoldaba a su figura, apretando su busto, al tiempo que dejaba un sugerente escote y la vista de su vientre plano, el short de licra negro le llegaba a mitad de muslo, y sobre esta llevaba una falda del mismo color. Los guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal sobre el dorso de sus manos. Las botas ninjas le llegaban hasta las rodillas. El cabello que le caía hasta las caderas iba suelto, normalmente se ponía uno que otro adorno, para ocultar sus armas, pero aun no encontraba uno adecuado y que pasara inadvertido por los demás.

Pensando en eso, giró a mitad de camino, mirando una de las tiendas, en las que varios prendedores de cabello y peinetas reposaban en una vitrina, expuesta a través del cristal. Se acercó, examinándolos, intentando encontrar algo a su gusto, y que se amoldara a los cambios que le haría.

—Uhm…—trazó sobre la superficie del vidrio, una pequeña circunferencia, encerrando de manera ficticia lo que había escogido. Le parecía perfecto.

— ¡Miku-chan! —saltó en su sitio, cuando Obito apareció a su lado, con una sonrisa traviesa, y con la mano sobre la nuca —. ¡Al fin te encuentro!

— ¡Obito-kun! —se exaltó avanzando el paso retrocedido, e intentando calmarse —. ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así!

Obito se rascó la nuca, sin parecer apenado, sonriendo de manera pícara, le encantaba molestar a los demás o darles pequeños sustos. Con el tiempo se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, y no veía mejor manera de darle la bienvenida de forma completa a Miku, que haciendo eso. Pero entonces sus ojos negros captaron algo más. Parpadeó con la boca abierta, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies con gesto incrédulo. ¿Esa era Miku? Pero si parecía una…una…mujer…no podía pensar otra cosa. Es que nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños la había imaginado como mujer, sólo como una niña de inocentes ojos negros y sonrojos tiernos. Porque eso era ella, una niña inocente. O eso pensaba, porque veinte años no pasaron en vano, realmente no. Era la primera vez que le veía usar un tipo de ropa tan ligero y expuesto.

Vamos, había visto a casi todas las chicas de su generación, o mayores o menores exponer bastante piel, y no podía decir que no le gustara, si con Kakashi y Jiraiya se la pasaban de vez en cuando espiando. Era Rin la que les paraba de esa diversión. Las mujeres les facilitaban las cosas vistiendo la ropa más escasa posible. Pero en ese momento, sintió furia por los que se atrevían o atrevieran a mirar a Miku por más de un segundo. Había crecido, vale. Pero para él seguiría siendo esa niñita de siete años a la que le prometió parar la guerra, ni más ni menos. Y pobre del pervertido que osara mirar más de lo debido. Es más, ni entendía porque ella usaba tan escasa ropa. ¿Por qué las mujeres hacían eso? Ahora ya no le parecía tan divertido y entretenido. Tal vez ya entendía el punto de Rin.

Frunciendo el ceño, señaló su ropa.

— ¿Por qué vistes así?

—Y ¿Cómo quieres que vista? —le respondió Miku en el acto, sin tomarle importancia a su enojo. Sus ojos negros otra vez se desviaron a la tienda —. Soy una Kunoichi.

—Pero no hay necesidad de eso —chilló berrinchudo.

La pelirroja le sonrió divertida, arqueando las cejas, sin creer lo que veía.

—Obito-kun por si no te has dado cuenta, he crecido —se señaló a sí misma, con una sonrisa arrogante. Puso las manos en la cintura y sacudió la cabeza al ver que eso no parecía aliviarle en lo más mínimo. Ya que mas daba, encogiéndose de hombros, pasó por al lado de él, entrando a la tienda, para comprar de una vez lo que quería y seguir paseando un rato.

Obito le siguió al instante, molesto por que ella le hubiera ignorado. En el camino fulminó con la mirada a los pocos hombres que estaban dentro del establecimiento, y que miraron con morbo el cuerpo voluptuoso de Miku. Ellos se estremecieron, apartando la mirada con terror, el Sharingan en el ojo derecho de Obito se había activado. La pelirroja ignorante de todo esto, caminó hasta señalar lo que deseaba, preguntando el precio.

Despertando ante eso, el Uchiha corrió tras su amiga, observando lo que llamó su atención. Era un broche de cabello, negro como la noche, encima de este, una rosa preciosa del mismo color abría sus pétalos en todas direcciones, el diseño intrínseco era una verdadera obra de arte. Entendía porque Miku miraba aquel broche como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, después de todo era una chica joven y hermosa, y tendría que gustarle esas cosas.

—Lo llevo —se adelantó Obito sacando el dinero, antes de que Miku lo hiciera.

La vendedora y la pelirroja le miraron, sorprendidas.

—Pero, Obito-kun, es caro.

—No importa. Es para ti, Miku-chan —le sonrió. Después de todo, para algo le tenía que servir todo el dinero que ganaba al ser un ninja de elite.

Miku ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad, al ver la facilidad con la que Obito se había deshecho de su dinero para comprarle ese broche. Recordaba que cuando vivía en la aldea años atrás, Obito al igual que ella era prácticamente repudiado por los Uchiha, a pesar de ser el hijo del hermano del líder. Obito nunca había sido el mejor ninja, era despistado y medio tontito. Pero parecía que eso cambió con el tiempo, pues había comprobado perfectamente cuando poder tenía el Uchiha. Pudiera parecer alguien completamente inofensivo, pero el solo haber aparecido a su lado de la nada, pegándole casi un susto, le decía que definitivamente al igual que ella había cambiado, Obito también lo hizo. El poder que sentía era grande, y aseguraba que no mostraba todo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si —asintió —. Es tuyo —le entregó la bolsa con el broche.

—Gracias, Obito-kun —susurró cogiendo la bolsa y mirando en el interior.

No quería admitirlo, pero el broche de color negro le llamaba la atención por el color precisamente. Porque por un momento le había parecido del mismo color oscuro, y profundo que los ojos de Obito. En otra situación se hubiera deshecho del adorno con rapidez, antes de que sentimientos se enraizaran en ella, pero no podía hacerlo ahora, porque en esos cuatro meses tendría que llevarlo puesta para que su plan funcionara mejor. Levantó la mirada del broche, mirando a Obito a los ojos, notando la ansiedad en él. Sabiendo lo que quería, sacó el broche, tirando la bolsa en el contenedor de basura cercano.

— ¿Te ayudo? —Obito se acercó a ella, levantando la mano.

—Claro —le dio el broche.

El Uchiha lo tomó rápidamente y con un movimiento fluido lo colocó sobre el cabello rojo de Miku, asegurándose de que el broche sostuviera un mechón del lado derecho y quedara quieto allí. Retrocedió para mirarle, y asintió satisfecho del resultado.

Miku le sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, en estos momentos me iba al hospital. Rin me dijo que fuera a darle una visita.

— ¿Rin-chan?

—La misma. ¿Vamos?

— ¿A qué esperamos? —como niño chiquito, Obito la arrastró del brazo, sacándole de la tienda y correteando como un crio.

Definitivamente había cosas que no cambiaban.

Era realmente una lástima que tuviera que ver todo destruirse en unos meses. Encogiéndose de hombros para sí misma, se mantuvo al lado del hombre, intentando mantenerle el paso, para no que no le arrastrara más. A veces olvidaba lo efusivo que era Obito. Porque incluso aunque hubiera crecido, seguía comportándose como si en vez de tener treinta y dos, tuviera trece.

Entrecerrando los ojos negros desvió la mirada de su amigo, y observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba tal como recordaba, de hecho mucho mejor, tener al rayo amarillo como jefe de Konoha fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a la aldea. Pero era exactamente eso también lo que les hundiría, porque de ser otra persona Hokage, dudaba mucho que hubiera permitido que kunoichis de las aldeas hubieran sido sacadas y entrenadas por otra persona fuera de la misma. Aunque Minato Namikaze no fue el único en cometer ese error. Todas las aldeas ocultas cometieron el mismo error, dejar salir a las kunoichis, o en el peor de los casos dejarlas regresar sin asegurarse de su pasado. Pero, bueno, fue Chiyome la que las sacó, para su maestra todo eso era pan comido, y tal vez, tal vez no podía culpar a los Kages y los otros líderes de sus decisiones. Aunque alguien asumiría la culpa cuando el mundo ninja fuera hundido por las kunoichis en las que confiaron.

Sí, porque alguien en el futuro, maldeciría el día en que dejaron que sus compañeras salieran de sus aldeas. Salieran como kunoichis fieles a su nación, como niñas que aun desconocían lo peligrosa y dura que era la vida, y regresaran como asesinas sin sentimientos.

Aunque ella misma tenía sus dudas. Conocía de sobra a su maestra, y algo le decía que tras ese plan tan refinado se ocultaba otro peor. Puesto que incluso habiendo sido entrenada desde los siete años, ella a veces tenía dudas sobre lo que hacía, e incluso leve culpa. Claro que eso desaparecía después. Pero se preguntaba, si realmente kunoichis entrenadas desde los doce o trece, realmente podían llegar a cambiar tanto.

Los valores, la lealtad y fidelidad a una aldea, como los lazos de amistad y amor a personas determinadas, se creaban y afianzaban en los primeros años de vida. Era algo inconsciente, que se sembraba en el alma misma, y difícilmente se podía llegar a corromper totalmente. Con los primeros siete u ocho años ya era dificil hacer cambiar de decisión o de opinión a alguien, por lo menos a alguien que llevaba el camino ninja.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari y Matsuri habían vivido en Konoha y Suna trece años de su vida, en otras más, en otras, menos. Habían jurado lealtad y crecido dentro de los valores de la aldea, amando a sus padres y a sus amigos. ¿Realmente habían llegado al punto del odio, para traicionarlos realmente? Podían corromper ese amor, distorsionarlo y sembrar odio y dudas, pero destruirlo, destruirlo realmente, lo dudaba.

Y eso era el problema, seguro la razón por la que ellas habían caído tan fácilmente en sólo un mes. Por eso no entendía realmente porque su maestra las había enviado a ellas, y a las otras a destruir sus propias aldeas. Porque si ella había llegado a esa conclusión en unos días, su maestra tuvo que saberlo todo el tiempo, desde que inició el plan con Madara Uchiha, para recolectar a los bijus con Akatsuki. Y pensó, que seguramente ese era el plan.

No sólo destruirlos a ellos, sino también a ellas, y si eso pasaba, ellos también saldrían mas lastimados.

Bien, su maestra era de cuidado, porque si hacia eso con sus propias alumnas, no quería pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer con sus aliados. Tsk, ella también tenía que cuidarse las espaldas. Le ayudaría a destruir Konoha y al mundo ninja si era necesario, pero no confiara mas en ella. Como Kunoichi que era, tendría que saberlo. Bueno, ya sabía lo que le esperaba, en ese mundo no podía confiar en nadie, sólo en ella misma.

— ¡Kakashi! —Obito chilló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Miró como el ninja copia se acercaba con su libro para mayores de edad, con una mirada despreocupada, acompañado de una mujer de cabello lila y mirada arrogante y desquiciada se podría decir. Recompuso su expresión seria, Obito bajaba algo la guarida cuando estaba con ella, porque eran amigos, porque le creía la misma niña de antes, pero con otras personas por ningún motivo podía permitirse cometer el error de mostrarse como era realmente. Ya era suficiente el hecho de que aun tuvieran sospechas de las otras, como para encima ella lo liara todo.

Sonrió amablemente.

—Kakashi —saludó, asintiendo en dirección del peli-plateado y dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos a la mujer.

—Miku —saludó Kakashi de forma aburrida —. Ella es Anko.

—Mucho gusto, Anko-san —saludó educadamente.

La mujer le observó fijamente unos minutos, en sus ojos bailoteo una chispa de diversión y burla. Definitivamente esa mujer era del tipo que podían controlar a los hombres como Kakashi. Del tipo de mujeres que podían descubrir su juego con insultante rapidez. No tenía que cuidarse la espalda sólo de personas cercanas, sino también de otras.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad, sólo Anko —dijo ella aburrida, desviando la mirada —. ¿Tú eres la Uchiha bastarda?

Se tensó, mientras la ira estallaba en su interior, pero con una sonrisa forzada, parando lo que sea que quisiera decir Obito, le respondió.

—No me cuento como Uchiha, Anko. No lo soy para ellos, y no tengo ningún interés en serlo, hn.

Anko le miró con mofa.

—Si lo dices. En fin, nos vemos Uchiha, vámonos Hatake —sin quitar esa expresión de suficiencia se alejó, comiendo unos dangos y sin esperar al ninja copia.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Kakashi mirando como Anko caminaba —. Normalmente es así de despectiva con las personas nuevas, cuando la conozcas mas te caerá mejor.

—Ya lo creo —Anko le convenía mas como amiga que como enemiga. Especialmente si tenía que cuidarse de esa mujer, sería mientras tuviera algo de su confianza, porque si no su juego podría irse abajo.

—Obito, tus alumnos te buscan.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

—Pues no lo sé —respondió Kakashi rodando los ojos —. Qué bueno que mis alumnos ya crecieron, había olvidado lo pesado que pueden ser los mocosos —encogiéndose de hombros se alejó, llegando al lado de Anko.

— ¡Quiero ir a ver a Rin-chan! —se quejó Obito refunfuñando —. Pero si los mocosos me estan buscando seguro no me dejan en paz.

—Son tus alumnos, Obito-kun —dijo con paciencia la pelirroja.

—Pues para el poco respeto que me tienen, pareciera que no —dijo el Uchiha indignado.

Parando la respuesta de la chica, tres niños llamaron su atención, uno de ellos llevaba un perro sobre la cabeza, la otra era una niña que se notaba ruda, y por ultimo uno inexpresivo que seguramente era un Uchiha. Obito suspiró derrotado.

—Bueno, nos vemos después, Obito-kun y otra vez gracias por el broche.

—Sí, sí. Y no es nada. Manda saludos a Rin-chan.

—Lo haré —agitando la mano, se alejó justo cuando ellos llegaron al lado de Obito.

Tendría que soportar todo eso durante cuatro meses, ya no le parecía tan divertido. Por lo menos no con la mirada que le echó esa mujer que iba con Kakashi, tenía la acertada sensación de que si no se ganaba su confianza, podía ser un gran obstáculo. Matarla no sería la solución a sus problemas, puesto que por lo que pudo deducir atraparla con la guardia baja sería extremadamente dificil, y si se atrevía a fallar en su ataque, realmente lo lamentaría. Había riesgos que podía escoger, como algunos que no. Y tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría cada paso que daba. Pues comentarios como esos, se darían a cada rato, como dijo Anko, era la Uchiha bastarda.

Y eso se lo debía a Fugaku Uchiha.

Jo, si iba a tener que soportar tanta tensión, por lo menos se aseguraba que el juego saliera a su favor. Se ganaba la confianza de quien fuese, sólo serian cuatro meses, y después podía desquitarse de todo lo que tendría que soportar. Ese era el lado bueno de sus misiones, la venganza.

.

~o~

.

Caminaron por los bellos corredores con una sonrisa tímida pintada en la cara, asegurándose de captar cada detalle, cada pasadizo, cada lugar que podían ver, tenían que aprenderse de memoria, todo. Los hombres las conducían con una sonrisa lasciva en la cara, mirándolas fijamente, o más bien mirando la parte de piel que mostraban.

Hinata hizo amago de tropezar, con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa avergonzada fue sostenida por uno de ellos, que inmediatamente le ayudó a equilibrarse para seguir después seguir conduciéndolas. La Hyuga apartó un mechón de su cabello y se puso a la par que sus compañeras, intercambiando una breve mirada con Sakura. Acababan de pasar dos pasillos mas, uno conducía a la derecha, la otra a la izquierda. Podían sentir el chakra de bastantes personas, así como presencias de civiles que debían ser importantes como para estar en un castillo tan majestuoso como ese. Mirando al frente de nuevo, acomodó bien la suave tela del kimono azul noche, que le caía con sensualidad sobre las piernas, con un corte lateral, que dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus muslos. También mostraba sus hombros desnudos y daba vista de un gran escote. Ella enredo entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello rizado, teniendo bastante cuidado en lo que hacía. Tenía que grabar cada lugar del castillo, para que cuando todo terminara, pudieran escapar sin problemas.

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde el rapto de Matsuri. Y lamentablemente los ninjas a cargo de Gaara no podían rescatarla de esa fortaleza, era demasiado fuerte y resguardada. Debían ser personas importantes las que deseaban al Shukaku a tal punto de que ni ninjas especializados pudieran entrar allí. Shikamaru había insistido en más planes, intentando hallar un punto débil en el castillo, pero cada trampa y seguridad allí era impenetrable. Estaban demasiado resguardados, seguramente esperando ese momento. Sin contar que un fuerte campo de chakra rodeaba todo, haciendo imposible entrar sin ser detectados. Así que esa fue la mejor solución, ellos no pudieron pasar, pero nadie dijo que mujeres hermosas y bien dispuestas a cumplir las fantasías de esos hombres, no pudieran hacerlo ¿verdad?

Días y días planeando todo y esa fue la única alternativa. Si bien recién acudieron a ella, fue la resistencia de todos los hombres a dejar que lo hicieran. Sakura a su lado se pegó bastante a la pared, camuflando un sello-bomba. La mejor parte era cuando huían destrozando todo, aunque esta vez no podían cambiar de apariencia. La pelirosa iba con un kimono rojo pasión, igual de abierto que el de ella, con el cabello recogido en un moño desenfadando, y una peineta dorada lleno de brillos adornándolo. Ino tenía un kimono de color amarillo dorado, corto y sensual, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante peinado, sostenido por un Kanzashi que en el extremo tenía una flor dorada. Tenten, que llevaba el cabello suelto en forma de suaves ondas que caían a mitad de su espalda, llevaba un kimono de color naranja lleno de flores blancas; en su mano izquierda llevaba un bello abanico de adorno. Temari iba con un kimono negro extremadamente ajustado, y que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, ella también llevaba un abanico, que descansaba sujetado por un cinturón en su cadera.

Aun podía recordar la cara desencajada de todos al verlas así. Habían tenido que amarrar a algunos para que se tranquilizaran, especialmente a Kiba y Naruto, porque de lo contrario no las habían dejado seguir el plan, que aunque obviamente bueno, no dejó de ser incómodo para ellos. Shikamaru incluso intentó hacerlas desistir, pero como dijo Sakura, Matsuri era como su hermana, nada impediría que le salvaran al precio que sea. Pero claro que ni Sasuke, Naruto, Neji o Kankuro parecían felices por eso, el mismo Sai había tenido que rumiarse su furia al ver a Ino vestida así.

Pero como dijeron fue fácil, sólo unas cuantas sonrisas, algo de coqueteo, e insinuaciones les habían abierto las puertas del castillo casi al instante. Por lo que sabían la mayoría de todos los pasillos los llevaban a un mismo lugar, el centro del castillo, donde debían tener a la castaña, a la espera de que vinieran a rescatarla. No se imaginaban que el enemigo ya estaba dentro.

Eso era lo bueno de pasar desapercibidas.

—Capto la presencia de bastantes ninjas dentro de ese cuarto —susurró bajamente a Sakura —. Cincuenta a lo mucho, la mayoría están repartidos en cada esquina del lugar. Deberían ser presas fáciles para Tenten y Temari.

Sakura asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Finalmente llegaron a la altura donde una bellas y grandes puertas doradas les impedían el paso, antorchas iluminaban el corredor dándole un aspecto misterioso y oscuro al lugar. Los guardias las abrieron, retrocediendo y haciéndoles una seña para entrar. Se adelantaron al mismo tiempo, captando al instante la bella habitación espaciosa y ruidosa, que parecía ser una sala de juegos o algo así. Varios hombres bebían sin moderación, con mujeres sobre sus regazos a las que besaban con ansias y desenfreno, no debían ser más que unas simples prostitutas. Y como dijo Hinata, en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, había hombres vigilando las diversas entradas, con armas, listos para defender a sus señores.

—Mi señor —el guardia se adelantó, inclinándose respetuosamente —. Le traje más diversión.

El hombre a quien habló, era corpulento, de cabello negro largo y recogido en una coleta baja, facciones duras y burlonas. No era ni guapo ni feo. De hecho bastante simple, para criterio de ellas. Debía ser el causante de todo, Takari, como escucharon nombrarlo, dejó su bebida a un lado, tirando a la mujer que tenía en su regazo y despachando al suelo sin importancia, para que sus ojos viajaran por todas ellas, examinando a la que más le gustaba. Finalmente miró a Tenten, sonriéndole de forma sugerente.

—Bien, ya pueden retirarse —él les hizo un gesto y abandonaron rápidamente la habitación.

Takari alzó la mano, llamando a Tenten.

La castaña se adelantó con una sonrisa de medio lado, aparentemente emocionada por ser elegida. Con pasos sensuales y felinos acudió al llamado, sentándose sobre las piernas del hombre y pasando los brazos por el cuello, comenzó a besarlo, siendo correspondida al instante.

Temari chasqueó la lengua rápidamente, apartando su vista al ver como las manos del líder se pasaban sobre el cuerpo de su amiga. Miró a Sakura, esperando una orden. La pelirosa paseó su mirada alrededor de la sala, donde los demás hombres seguían emborrachándose, rápidamente se dio cuenta del interés que algunos parecían tenerles.

—Hinata, ya sabes que hacer, asegúrate de que todo el perímetro este bajo nuestras manos —murmuró sonriéndole a un hombre que le hacía señas desde el otro lado del cuarto —. Ino, tu también sabes que hacer, averigua donde está Matsuri. Temari, distráelos con todo lo que puedas, yo haré lo mismo.

Agitando la mano, ella fue tras el llamado del hombre.

Ino pasó de sus amigas, caminando sensualmente y dando sonrisas sexys, a los hombres que se ponían delante de ella, no tardó en ponerse en medio del salón, agitando las caderas y pasando las manos por su cuerpo de forma sensual y provocadora. La mayoría de los hombres la rodearon, silbando y chillando mientras le pedían que se sacara la ropa.

Temari y Hinata se miraron.

—Bueno, yo seguiré con lo mío, Temari-chan —dijo alegremente —. Cuando le de la señal a Sakura-chan, destrozara todo el lugar, debería ser fácil salir por arriba. Ellos nos esperaran, destruyendo todo lo que puedan. Sólo asegúrense de matar a todos los que nos vean, nadie debe salir vivo de aquí.

—No tienes que recordármelo —respondió con una sonrisa fiera.

Una vez que la rubia se alejó, Hinata volvió su mirada hacia uno de los ninjas que cuidaban en las esquinas, sonriendo para sí misma al ver el interés de uno de ellos se adelantó, intentando no llamar la atención de los otros. Sonrió tímidamente, sólo hicieron falta unos cuantos sonrojos y tartamudeos y pronto se encontraba siendo besada y toqueteada por ese hombre. En medio de los besos que le daban en el cuello, alzó la mirada, observando todo lo que las demás hacían, esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar el plan. Ya debía haber pasado casi una hora desde que ingresaron y mientras más rápido, mejor.

.

~o~

.

La fortaleza impenetrable se erguía de forma majestuosa ante los ojos de todos los shinobis de la hoja y la arena, quienes completamente ansiosos, nerviosos y heridos las señales de sus compañeras Kunoichis. Heridos aun en el orgullo, al ver la forma en la que se tuvieron que vestir para pasar, y sobre todo la forma tan _fácil _en la que entraron. Como dijo Sakura, en ese tonito de suficiencia, ellas lograrían cualquier cosa, incluso que se arrastraran por ellos, sólo si hacían_ eso_. Y era la parte que menos disfrutaron, cada uno de ellos. Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, sobretodo los dos últimos, pues tanto Hinata como Ino eran _sus_ novias, y habían tenido que tragarse su rabia al ver como coqueteaban abiertamente, y ante sus ojos con todos esos guardias.

Pero era parte del plan y tenían que aceptarlo, callados.

Gaara hizo una seña a sus hombres, quienes se movieron en forma de un semi circulo en el perímetro que abarcaban, ocultos por las montañas que protegían el castillo. Estaban pendientes de cualquier movimiento, realmente querían pensar que todo estaba bien. Además de que no olvidaban que esa era la primera vez que verían a sus compañeras, desde sus llegadas a sus respectivas aldeas, entrar en acción por así llamarlo. Por primera vez verían cuanto habían avanzado esos siete años, cual eran sus _habilidades._

Claro que Shikamaru, el líder de la "misión" tenía una idea del tipo de_ persuasión_ que usarían para abrirles las puertas. Ellas no habían hecho ninguna insinuación, sólo fue un plan propuesto por Sakura, o más bien dicho impuesto, en el que ellas les distraerían con bailes inocentes, y Temari se encargaría se usar sus técnicas de viento para destrozar parte de la fortaleza, que Sakura con su gran chakra destrozaría las entradas principales, y que Ino con su traslado de mentes les abriría la puerta principal. Nada más. Pero sólo con ver la forma en la que entraron, le hicieron pensar al Nara, que después de todo, Chiyome Mochizuki si influenció demasiado en ellas.

Había pasado ya una hora.

Y ellos estaban cada vez más impacientes.

¿Tal vez algo salió mal?

No es que no confiaran en ellas, el problema era que aun les costaba pensar y aceptar que sus amigas, ya no eran unas niñas, que ya no necesitaban su protección, y como antes, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a defenderlas de lo que sea. Aunque Sakura con desprecio destrozó esas posibilidades, porque les echó en cara su ausencia esos siete años, y ninguno pudo cuestionar sus palabras, tuvieron que ver como se vestían de esa forma provocativa para que coquetearan con otros. Y eso les hacia hervir la sangre a todos, harían sufrir a cada uno de los que se atrevieran a ponerles la mirada encima siquiera. Una vez rescatada Matsuri, claro está.

—Pónganse en guardia —ordenó Shikamaru con voz seria, mirando con ojos entrecerrados la entrada, le parecía pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Algunos guardias se estaban alejando de sus puestos —. No hagan algo estúpido —cuestionó a Naruto y Sasuke.

Los dos chicos gruñeron, pero mantuvieron sus respectivos sitios.

Gaara se concentró simplemente en los shinobis de la arena, los de la hoja eran liderados por Shikamaru, quien los conocía lo suficientemente bien para eso.

Y entonces hubo una explosión que destrozo gran parte del castillo.

Ellos retrocedieron de la impresión, se esperaban destrozos, pero no a esa magnitud.

—Tsk. ¡No se muevan! —Shikamaru hizo sellos rápidos, usando sus jutsu de sombras para pararlos a todos. Pues habían reaccionado instintivamente, al estar las chicas dentro de la fortaleza. El Nara maldijo entre dientes esa debilidad, pues el también quería ir y comprobar que ni Temari ni Ino estuvieran en peligro. Eso podría llevarlos a la tumba si no iban con cuidado.

Tras unos segundos en los que se debatieron, se rindieron furiosos, pero dispuestos a aceptar órdenes.

—Iré por Matsuri —fue lo único que dijo Gaara después de intercambiar una mirada con el moreno, quien asintió, sabiendo que aunque dijera que no, el Kazekage no le tomaría en cuenta.

Los de la arena, se repartieron al instante, algunos siguiendo a sus líderes y otros, yendo a las partes indicadas por Gaara.

—Naruto, Sasuke vayan por Tenten e Ino. Neji, Sai, ustedes por Hinata y Sakura. Kankuro y Kiba por Temari —al recibir miradas fulminantes de los cuatro primeros, frunció el ceño —. No puedo enviarles por sus amigas y novias. No deben mezclar sentimientos, o perderan el juicio.

—Haré lo que quiera —le espetó Sasuke al fin libre de su control.

Naruto asintió, y ambos salieron corriendo, entrando entre las ruinas. Los demás le imitaron. Sólo Shino, Chouji y Lee le miraron interrogantes. Bufó por lo bajo, esos no tenían remedio. Sus ojos cansados, se dirigieron ansiosos al castillo destruido y asintió en dirección a los otros.

—Vamos, que esperan. No tenemos opción, debemos librarnos de los que se metan en el camino, pero no es necesario matarlos si no hacen nada para merecerlo.

Asintiendo, lo siguieron.

Naruto y Sasuke dieron grandes saltos, acortando el camino desde las montañas hacia el destruido castillo. Estaban muy preocupados, aunque el último nunca lo admitieran en voz alta, ni por medio de tortura.

El Namikaze intentó controlarse para no correr como desquiciado en busca de su amada. Sereno, como pocas veces lograba estar, se concentraba para usar el modo senin y poder sentir el chakra de Hinata de manera más fácil. De verdad para él no fue fácil dejarla ir con el resto, sobre todo cuando vio a Hinata vestida de esa forma, y no fue lo único, fue la expresión de su rostro lo que le lastimó. Aunque sólo fuera una máscara, Hinata normalmente se mantenía tímida y dulce, con ternura. Pero cuando Sakura habló de su infiltración y cuando se fueron, la expresión de su rostro, fue tan fría, astuta y diferente que le estremeció. Estaba consciente de que su Hinata cambió en esos años, sabía por los recuerdos de aquella vez, que si era necesario ella seduciría para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Pero saber y ver no era lo mismo.

Una cosa y otra hacían una diferencia enorme.

Pensarlo y observarlo realmente no tenía comparación alguna.

Creyó que podría soportarlo, porque realmente la amaba, de verdad. Pero cada paso que daba a ciegas en esos últimos días, estrujaba su corazón lentamente. No había piedad alguna en la expresión de Hinata, pero también sabía que sin importar cuánto doliera, él seguiría intentando traerla de vuelta, regresar a la antigua Hinata, o por lo menos lograr que sonriera de nuevo. No sólo le movía su propio deseo, si no también era que eso no le hacía bien alguno a la Hyuga. Seducir para conseguir propósitos era un medio demasiado bajo para una mujer, si bien nunca se podían cuestionar los fines. Pero para él estaba mal, lo que menos quería era pensar en cuantas veces hizo ella eso, a cuantos tuvo que seducir. Cuantos hombres tuvieron que ver su dulce sonrisa falsa, cuantos tuvieron que ver su rostro y sus sonrojos, y al mismo tiempo cuantos tuvieron que morir tras esa visión.

Le daba rabia pensar que otros la tocaron, especialmente ese tal Ren, si, pero sabía que si sedujo para misiones, entonces todos esos hombres debían estar muertos. Eso debía hacerlo estremecer, porque nunca se imaginó esas suaves manos blancas estarían llenas de sangre, pero así era el mundo ninja, de una forma u otra ella tenía que aprender a vivir con eso. Todos vivían con eso, él mismo lo hacía. Aunque Hinata pareciera un puro ángel, debía ser todo lo contrario.

Naruto sólo agitó la cabeza, ante el mar de pensamientos. No importa como fuera Hinata ya, él le amaba y eso era lo único que debía importar, sólo debía rescatarla de ese pozo de oscuridad donde cayó en esos siete años y todo estaría bien. No habría necesidad de sufrimiento por ninguna parte. Se ganaría su amor y su perdón, por todos esos años de no verla, de haber pasado de ella, ilusionado con una fantasía y un capricho que no le dejó ver a quien le amaba realmente. En ese instante, tenía que encontrarla para rescatarla y salir de ese lugar que estaba cayendo a pedazos, una vez rescatada Matsuri no había necesidad de una pelea tonta y sin sentido. Esperaba convencer a Gaara de eso, pues parecía menos convencido de irse sin armar más alboroto, pero ya no tenía caso perder tiempo si encontraban a la castaña. Así de sencillo, incluso aunque los secuestradores fueran personas sin escrúpulos y criminales sin honor, no tenía caso mancharse las manos por personas que no lo merecían. Él no veía caso a matarlos a todos y cada uno. Dejarlos vivos sin obtener lo que deseaban ya era suficiente castigo.

— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! —Sasuke a su lado no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Una bola de fuego nació de los labios del Uchiha, obligando a que los guardias y ninjas que se habían puesto delante de ellos, para impedirles el paso, se apartaran rápidamente. Sasuke activó el Sharingan, no le gustaba matar a menos que fuera necesario, o sea que fuera una misión o que el tipo realmente lo mereciera, pero si se interponían en su camino no dudaría en destruirlos sin piedad. Tsk, y era ridículo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo por buscar a Sakura, para asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo, que esa explosión tan poderosa fuera causada por ellas y no por el enemigo al descubrirlas. Sacudió la cabeza, quitando a los estorbos que se le ponían delante, trataba de no perder la calma, por mucho que se dijo a si mismo que dejaría que ella misma se cuidara la espalda, razón por la que no le ayudó para quedarse en la aldea siete años atrás, no podía hacerlo. Era una costumbre insana. Querer asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pues Sakura fue la primera mujer, aparte de su madre obviamente a la que apreció realmente, puede que sus chillidos y palabras molestas de niña fueran irritantes, pero ella era parte de su familia, aprendió a quererla como era. Y él no permitía que nadie dañara a su familia. Incluso aunque tuviera que pasar sobre el cadáver de quien fuera.

Esquivando una pared que se vino abajo, ellos saltaron, mirando al frente, donde el fuego comenzaba a extenderse. Y entonces lo vieron, Sasuke arqueó las cejas incrédulo, pero aun así no demasiado afectado. Naruto en cambio paró tan abruptamente, que de no ser por la ayuda de Sasuke al último segundo se hubiera estrellado contra una pared.

—Hinata-chan —susurró Naruto con la voz temblorosa.

La Hyuga estaba no muy lejos de ellos, parada sin el kimono encima, en su lugar llevaba puesto un top ajustado que apenas cubría sus pechos, y un short cortísimo. Pero fuera de eso, ella estaba prácticamente bañada en sangre, cada tramo de sus piernas y brazos tenía el líquido carmesí esparcido. Arrodillado frente a ella, un hombre casi moribundo suplicaba por su vida, temblando sin poder moverse. Naruto pensó por un momento, que todo aquello era una ilusión, porque al ver a Hinata sonreír de esa forma tan vacía y desquiciada la hacia otra persona, que no podía ser aquella chica que días, e incluso semanas atrás le había sonreído con las mejillas rojas. ¡Esa no era Hinata! Porque Hinata no se burlaría de la suplica de ese hombre, porque Hinata no pasaría las manos por el cuello de éste casi con ternura, para después sin parpadear torcérselo.

El hombre cayó con un sonido grotesco, con el cuello roto.

Hinata alzó la vista al techo o lo que quedaba de ello, y lanzó una risa maniática. Pero paró abruptamente al sentir otra presencia, girando sobre su sitio, vio como un ninja se adelantaba con una katana desenvainada. Sin molestarse en ponerse en defensa, con un simple giró de su muñeca enterró las uñas de acero que llevaba puesta, en el cuello del Shinobi, levantándolo en el suelo, mientras éste pataleaba, gimiendo de dolor, ahogándose en su propia sangre y soltando el arma. A los segundos puso los ojos en blanco y dejó de moverse. Lo soltó con desprecio. Esos malditos puercos habían intentado toquetearle todo el cuerpo mientras estuvo allí, intentaron incluso abusar de ella, tratándola como basura, ¿Por qué ella habría de tener piedad? Eran hombres y no merecían eso, ellos merecían morir con mucho sufrimiento, con dolor hasta el último instante, y se encargaría de ello. Los mataría hasta el último, para que les quedara de lección que con las mujeres no se jugaba, que no debían provocar la furia de una Kunoichi, y sobre todo que a una mujer, por prostituta que fuera se la trataba bien. Claro, una lástima que no pudiesen aplicar sus enseñanzas en otras personas, porque como dijo, de allí nadie saldría vivo.

— ¡Perra!

Dos más se unieron a la contienda.

Bufando para sí misma, con una sonrisa oscura y burlona, alzó una pierna, incluso manchada de sangre, acariciándola con erotismo, haciendo que ambos desviaran su atención un segundo. Sólo fue uno, pero eso bastó para que ella con movimientos letales saltara en el aire, sacudiendo los pies, deshaciéndose de los zori, las sandalias que acompañaban el kimono y que parecían tan inocentes, pero que como una bala atravesaron el espacio que los separaba para incrustarse en el pecho de sus dos enemigos que cayeron muertos al instante.

La Hyuga aterrizó sobre sus pies con delicadeza y gracia, como si fuera una muñequita de cristal, de esas tan suaves y fácilmente rompibles. Observó a los hombres con aburrimiento, no le causaban el más mínimo sentimiento el dolor que causaba, ni ver sus rostros horrorizados antes de su muerte. Hace bastante tiempo que había superado la etapa crisis post-muerte, hace bastante tiempo sus lágrimas habían secado y su corazón dejado de mostrar piedad. Ahora sólo era una asesina, una peligrosa asesina oculta tras la piel de una inocente muchacha tímida que murió, para poder afrontar la vida misma. Porque tuvo que matar a la dulce Hinata Hyuga para seguir adelante y convertirse en lo que era, para no dudar ni sentirse culpable. Sólo Ren había traspasado el escudo que una vez levantó e incluso él estaba metros bajo tierra, porque ni el amor podría sobrepasar el instinto asesino.

Sintiéndose ya harta de todo ese juego, pensó que era hora de buscar a las chicas. Seguramente luego de matar a todos esos idiotas que creyeron que se perdió por el pasillo, y al dar la señal a Sakura, ella hizo explotar la increíble cantidad de sellos-bombas con los que había rodeado el lugar, debían haber sido bastantes. Y no sólo muchos sino tenían que haber estado bastante cerca, para causar tal impacto, o tal vez Sakura con sus habilidades había modificado los sellos-bombas para hacerlos más efectivos. Después de todo casi una semana se la pasaron vigilando el lugar, tiempo suficiente para que la pelirosa armara una estrategia para destruir esas paredes. Sea lo que sea, ya todo marchaba bien. Seguro Matsuri había sentido sus presencias, y debió aprovechar la explosión para salir también de la fortaleza. Eso o había querido entretenerse un rato matando a los que le secuestraron.

La encontraría y entonces sabría qué pasaba.

De pronto entrecerró los ojos con recelo, parecía que esos babosos no aprendían. Desprendiendo de la parte del cinturón de su short, una serie de agujas envenenadas, las lanzó como cuchillos al costado, sin molestarse en mirar que pasaba. Sólo escuchó el sonido de cuerpos caer al piso uno después de otro. El veneno que traían las agujas era completamente letal, y sólo Sakura sabía cómo neutralizarlo.

Pobres infelices. Sólo le ahorraban en trabajo de buscarlos.

El silencio llenó el lugar, apenas y se escuchaba el sonido de las paredes cayéndose poco a poco, o las llamas que consumían el lugar. Sus ojos perlas se concentraron en la sangre derramada, que formaba ríos ante sus pies desnudos, el frío de la tarde azotó el lugar abierto, pero no le dio importancia. En ese momento acababa de sentir dos presencias más, que por estar concentrada en la matanza de esos estúpidos, no debió sentir, o más bien seguramente ellos aprovecharon todas esas presencian para camuflar las suyas. Uhm, bueno supo que ellos vieron todo sin necesidad de decir nada ni de verlos. Seguramente quedaron callados para ver su espectáculo. Ellos no lo creerían a menos que lo vieran con sus propios ojos. Pero sabía cómo controlar a Naruto, a Sasuke se lo dejaba a Sakura, que su amiga viera lo que hiciera.

Lentamente, volteó hacia ellos. Los dos estaban paralizados a unos metros, casi ocultos por las paredes derrumbadas, mirando los cadáveres como si creyeran que todo fue una ilusión. Sasuke Uchiha estaba levemente aturdido, Naruto completamente paralizado.

—Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun —susurró tenuemente.

Naruto se estremeció al sentir el tono helado e indiferente de Hinata al llamarlos. Ella había girado casi con gracia, con las cejas arqueadas y una media sonrisa irónica en su rostro salpicado de gotas de sangre. Sus ojos helados traspasaron como cuchillos ardientes al rubio, pues nunca antes, ni cuando tuvieron esa pelea o descubrió que Hinata era diferente a lo que se mostraba, vio esos ojos tan despiadados. Porque eran los ojos de una asesina. Cada tramo de su blanca piel estaba manchado de las huellas de sus víctimas, incluso de victimas que no se merecían muertes tan horrorosas. Eso dolió bastante, la expresión vacía de su rostro, como si no tuviera consciencia de lo que hiciera, como si fuera tan sólo una máquina de matar que no podía sentir. Y lo peor de todo, es que no vio ni rastro de culpabilidad o vergüenza por lo que hizo, parecía más bien satisfecha de sus actos, parecía haber disfrutado matando a cada uno de los que estaban en el suelo, esparcidos como animales que van al matadero.

—Buscaré a Sakura —Sasuke sintió la tensión en el ambiente. Lo mejor era irse, dejar que su amigo se ocupara de su novia, y él buscar a la pelirosa. Aunque no podía negar que realmente había quedado estupefacto al ver todo, jamás ni en sus más extraños sueños hubiese imaginado algo como eso. Hinata Hyuga parecía la inocencia personificada, y vaya masacre que provocó con esas manos de muñeca.

Encogiéndose de hombros, saltó entre los cuerpos, para desaparecer entre los restos del castillo.

—Hinata-chan —dijo Naruto mirando la sangre que bañaba los pies de la chica.

—Naruto-kun —repitió con esa misma voz desprovista de sentimientos —. Tenemos que buscar a las demás —añadió sacudiéndose las manos, teniendo cuidado de no enterrarse ella misma las uñas de acero que llevaba puesta sobre sus propias uñas. Apartó algunos mechones que caían en sus mejillas y miró interrogante a su novio.

— ¿Qué has hecho, dattebayo? —preguntó tranquilamente.

Pero hubo tanta decepción y desesperación en la forma en la que lo preguntó, que Hinata sintió una levísima punzada de culpabilidad al observar sus manos teñidas de sangre. De niña su sueño siempre fue ganar la atención de Naruto, de ganar su respeto y admiración, de lograr que él la mirara y viera todo lo que avanzaba. Siempre quiso que Naruto la mirara y admirara, tal como ella lo hacía con él. Ahora que obtenía su atención, sólo era cuando manchaba sus manos por odio y resentimiento, descargando sus emociones negativas en personas que no conocía, pero que en su punto de vista se merecían lo peor. Cerró los ojos un momento, hasta encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para desterrar esa culpa. La encontró cuando recordó a esa sacerdotisa besando a Naruto. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, cualquier rastro de arrepentimiento fue vaciado de sus pensamientos.

Chasqueó la lengua, irguiéndose en su lugar.

—Se lo merecían.

—No, no, dattebayo. No sabes lo que dices.

—Somos ninjas, Naruto —dijo con sequedad, sin agregar el sufijo cariñoso —. Esto es lo que hacemos —añadió despreocupadamente —. Matar.

— ¡No así! —gritó Naruto desesperado. Acudió a pasos rápidos hacia ella, esquivando los restos de madera, pared y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre ellos. Odiaba ese espacio que le impedía acercarse a la chica, de hacerle abrir los ojos frente a la atrocidad que cometió. Porque no era sano regocijarse ante los asesinatos que se cometían. En el mundo ninjas lo hacían para sobrevivir, para ganarse la vida, para proteger a quienes amaban. ¡No por puro capricho o placer! Los que hacían eso, los que asesinaban por placer, diversión o resentimiento se convertían en monstruos. Porque cuando uno dejaba de sentir tristeza o dolor por sus víctimas, entonces tenía que comenzar a preocuparse de la persona en la que se convertía. Y Hinata no parecía perturbada ni un poquito, lo que le hacía suponer que venía cometiendo las mismas masacres bastante tiempo, que ella venía convirtiéndose en un ser sin sentimientos durante años. Que derramaba sangre sin necesidad, porque no era necesario matar para ganar una pelea. Y ella debía saberlo bastante bien.

La chica se encogió levemente cuando Naruto llegó. Posicionándose frente a ella, pisó la sangre salpicando a todos lados, sin importarle. Y la zarandeó fuertemente, apretando sus manos en sus hombros, gritando bastante cosas que no logró captar, chillando desesperado, señalando los cuerpos. Pero Hinata no podía ni sentir, ni oír, ella no podía saber lo que era el remordimiento. Porque eso había acabado junto con sus lágrimas.

Se separó de él con brusquedad, sintiendo la rabia llenarle el cuerpo.

— ¡Y tú que sabes! —espetó con rabia —. ¡Tú no estuviste conmigo estos siete años!

—Eso no…—murmuró Naruto retrocediendo un paso ante el contraataque de la chica.

— ¡Eso sí! —le cortó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de humillación —. ¡No sabes lo que viví! ¡Lo que tuve que soportar de los hombres! ¡Todos son iguales, unos miserables asquerosos! ¿Crees que es bonito despertarte en mitad de la noche, y recordar sus asquerosas caricias…? —su voz tembló ante cada palabra dejando a Naruto pálido de la impresión —. ¡Recordar sus dementes gemidos mientras me tocaban! ¡Tú no tuviste que usar tu cuerpo para cumplir misiones! ¡A ti nadie te exigió convertirte en alguien despiadado! ¡Tú lo tuviste todo, Naruto! ¡TODO!

Y con el último grito cayó al suelo de rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, temblando. Sollozando sin lágrimas, puesto que estás no caían con gran facilidad. El Namikaze seguía parado delante de ella, con los ojos azules abiertos de impresión ante cada uno de los reproches de Hinata, ante cada confesión que hizo. Sintiéndose un completo miserable cayó de rodillas frente a ella, abrazándola.

—Perdóname, Hinata-chan, perdóname —suplicó pegándola más a él, como si con eso fuera capaz de protegerla de hechos, que habían ocurrido hace bastante tiempo y que le dejaron marcada de por vida —te juro que…yo…te protegeré —susurró con la voz temblorosa —no sabía…no sabía…soy un idiota, ´ttebayo —la sintió temblar entre sus brazos —. ¡Perdóname, por favor! —su voz sonó extraña, porque temblaba no sólo de dolor sino de rabia, sintiendo odio hacia cada uno de los malditos que se atrevió a tocar a Hinata y le hizo pasar ese infierno.

Nunca antes había sentido odio. Pero estaba seguro, que ahora conocía ese sentimiento. Oír a Hinata confirmar que realmente tuvo que acostarse con quien fuera para cumplir misiones, le hizo sentir asqueado de esa tal Chiyome. ¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso? ¿Cómo pudo obligarlas a usar sus cuerpos para cumplir misiones? ¡Era inconcebible!

Hinata dejó que Naruto la abrazara, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Naruto, sollozando y gimoteando mientras sus ojos vacios se centraban el mar de cadáveres esparcidos. Su expresión no había cambiado nada desde que cayó al suelo, pero Naruto no podía ver eso. Él no podía ver como Hinata jugaba con él, incluso usando a su favor la serie de desgracias que tuvo que vivir para ser quien era. No importara lo que usara, lo importante era llegar a eso. Como decían, el fin justifica los medios. Tener a Naruto compadeciéndola no era algo que quería hacer, pero era necesario para que cerrara la boca, y dejara de reprocharle todo, para que no desconfiara de ella más. Sólo hizo falta un falso llanto y listo, él estaba en sus manos.

Los hombres eran tan tontos.

.

~o~

.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente, apretando el filo del kunai contra el cuello de la mujer que lloraba en silencio, suplicando levemente porque la dejara en paz. La pelirosa sin embargo, no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo, dedicaba el gesto falso al hombre que estaba a pocos metros, con un kunai sobre el cuello de Ino, a la cual tenía arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniéndola del cabello. La rubia a pesar de la situación no perdía la calma en absoluto, más bien parecía sumamente divertida con la situación, con el kimono desgarrado y manchado de sangre, dejando entrever la ropa diminuta que tenía debajo, dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona a su compañera, sonrisa que era correspondida con malicia.

—Muy bien, lleguemos al acuerdo, Takari —comentó divertida —. Yo le entrego a su esposa, y usted deja ir a mi amiga.

Los ojos del hombre se desviaron de los de su esposa, para recorrer el cuarto donde estaban, el cuarto matrimonial al que llevó a esas perras para pasar un rato divertido. Pero claro, jamás imaginó que esas dos mujeres llevaran kunais, shurikens, agujas envenenadas y otras series de armas bajo la ropa. Todo empeoró cuando durante esa explosión su esposa que descansaba en otra habitación alejada, entrara en el cuarto, para ser tomada de rehén, al tiempo que él cogía a la rubia. Lo que más rabia le daba era que no se esperaba eso, se esperaba un montón de ninjas de la hoja y la arena, intentado atacar con ninjutsu, para desaparecer la barrera, para poder rescatar a esa niñata que ahora el capricho de su hijo. Pero como rayos iba a pensar que enviarían hermosas mujeres disfrazadas de prostitutas, a las que dejaron entrar por el simple hecho de que abrieran las piernas. Jamás le pasó eso, y se sentía insultado en el modo en que fue engañado, porque ellos mismos le abrieron las puertas al enemigo, que resultó ser más letal de lo que pensaban. Y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, si esa niñata que secuestraron seguía sana y salva, era porque su hijo se encaprichó con ella y le tenía en su habitación, seguramente esa perra había seducido a su hijo para mantenerse a salvo y él no lo notó. ¡Jamás se preparó para algo así! ¡No para ser atacado por mujeres! Gruñendo ante su error, apretó el filo del kunai contra la rubia, furioso al no sentirla temblar ni suplicar por su vida.

Una gota de sangre apareció en el blanco cuello de Ino, que resbaló con lentitud por su cuerpo.

— ¡Bastardo, me dejaras marca! —gritó Ino furiosa.

— ¡Cállate, perra! —le respondió él —. ¡Y no aceptare tu estúpido trato! ¡Sólo devuélveme a mi esposa! ¡Tus amigas sufrían las consecuencias de lo contrario, seguro ya las atraparon! —gritó a Sakura.

—Mala respuesta —concedió la pelirosa, cambiando en un segundo su expresión falsamente dulce y divertida de una niña, a una expresión tan vacía, fría y terrible que el hombre tembló de miedo. El kunai casi resbaló entre sus manos al sentir el aura escalofriante y oscuro que emanó Sakura —. Una lástima —sin miramientos rebanó el cuello de la mujer, para tirarla al piso como si fuese basura. La sangre chorreó, esparciéndose de forma escalofriante por el piso que alguna vez fue inmaculado. Los ojos de la mujer estaban abiertos de horror.

— ¡Nadeshiko! —gritó Takari horrorizado —. ¿Cómo pudiste, maldito demonio? — escupió mirando con odio a la chica que sonreía como si nada —. ¡Matare a esta perra! —sostuvo con más fuerza del cabello a Ino, pero está con una manotazo apartó el kunai.

—Fácilmente —ensanchó los ojos horrorizado cuando Ino volteó, con una sonrisa demente, apretando su mano, enterrándole unas uñas de acero y obligándole a soltarle. Se levantó del suelo, sin soltarle en ningún momento, sus ojos azules brillaban con una sed de sangre que le hizo perder el poco valor que le quedaba, esos ojos tan despiadados parecían los de un demonio. La rubia sonrió socarronamente ensañando mas las uñas en la mano de Takari, que petrificado del miedo no atinaba ni a quejarse. Ella se pasó la lengua sobre los labios, humedeciéndolos, saboreando ese momento. Entonces lo soltó y de una patada lo lanzó contra el extremo de la habitación.

Volteó hacia donde Sakura miraba sus uñas con desinterés.

—Un espejo —exigió.

Por toda respuesta Sakura señaló a un costado, donde un espejo de cuerpo entero, con bellos diseños brillaba en medio de la habitación. Debía reconocer que era cuarto lujoso era hermoso, o por lo menos lo fue antes de la explosión. Cada detalle y cosa dentro de este no tenía comparación, completamente exquisito y magnifico. Allí debía haber mucho dinero, realmente lamentaba no poder quedarse con ningún trofeo de guerra, sólo debían rescatar a Matsuri, matar a todos los que estaban allí y listo. Nada más. Se posicionó frente al espejo, mirando su cuerpo manchado de sangre, la ropa desgarrada, y después pasó a su cuello, donde une pequeña herida destacaba contra su blancura natural, una sola gota de sangre bailoteaba en su cuello, pero fue suficiente para hacer estallar la ira en su interior. Su cuerpo era sagrado y se enorgullecía de ser hermosa y poder mantener esa belleza intacta. No le gustaba que nadie le lastimara de esa forma. Con ira, acabó por quitarse el Kanzashi que llevaba en el moño dañado y caminó a donde Takari se levantaba débilmente.

—Bueno, entretente —dijo Sakura de manera aburrida —. Iré a eliminar al resto de escoria.

—Ve, este es mío —dijo la rubia con rabia.

Takari se estremeció al ver la sonrisa sádica en los labios rosados de la Kunoichi, pues ese gesto le garantizaba que su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa, así como terrible.

La pelirosa sonrió divertida al ver las ansias de sangre brillar en los ojos azules de Ino. Una vez que comenzaba la matanza, nadie las paraba puesto que de la mejor habían aprendido a encontrarle el lado divertido al asesinar, además que nadie de allí debía vivir porque las habían visto realmente, no pudieron hacer ningún jutsu de transformación ni nada por el estilo, y Chiyome siempre les inculcó que aquellos que veían sus verdaderos rostros no debían vivir para contarlo. Así de sencillo y ellas debían obedecer por su bien. Todos esos hombres se lo merecían, por haberlas tratado como lo hicieron, a las mujeres se las respetaba siempre, y eso estos malnacidos nunca lo olvidarían, claro, por lo menos no antes de caer muertos. Tal como caerían todos y cada uno de ellos ese día. Sonriendo para sí misma, y girando de forma letal entre sus manos un kunai que tenia la punta envenenada salió entre saltos, atravesando los pasillos destruidos y llenos de cuerpos. Era increíble ver todo lo que podían hacer con un poco de trabajo.

Miró a todos lados una vez se alejó lo suficiente de ese cuarto y dejó de escuchar los gritos de dolor del hombre. No había nadie cerca, pero con sólo hacer un sello y concentrarse, abrió los ojos mostrando un nueve color en el iris, de color verde plateado brillante. En cuestión de segundos pudo encontrar a todos los ninjas que aun seguían vivos, a sus compañeras que peleaban y mataban a los que les ponían delante, y pudo captar el chakra de Matsuri. Al entender lo que hacia la castaña sacudió la cabeza divertida, no había necesidad de ir a buscarla aun, ella estaba_ bien_, pero que _muy bien. _En ese momento se concentraría en matar a los que quedaban, de una manera u otra ellas lo veían también como su propia venganza, desquitándose con ellos por todo lo que vivieron con otros hombres, tal vez no era justo. Pero la vida no era justa.

Bajó las mangas de su kimono, aflojando el obi y dejando que la ropa cayera al suelo, alrededor de sus piernas, revelando la ropa pequeña y de encaje que llevaba, digna para un noche de Striptease, tiró el kimono a un lado, quitándose las zori, esas sandalias bien podían ayudarla a quitar del camino a unos cuantos, pero al mismo tiempo estorbaban en sus movimientos, así que mejor era andar descalza. Ajustó bien las agujas envenenadas que estaban prendidas en el cinturón del short, los shurikens que llevaba en el bolso que tenía sujeto al cinturón también, y las finas cuchillas que adornaban la peineta dorada que sujetaba su cabello, ante cualquiera pasarían como un accesorio más, que estaban soldadas a la peineta, pero ella se encargó de modificarlas.

— ¡Que comience el espectáculo, Shannaro! —impulsando su puño hacia atrás, concentró la mayor cantidad de chakra posible, y en un solo y potente golpe lo estrelló contra el suelo.

El estremecimiento que recorrió todo el lugar fue instantáneo y devastador. Lo poco que quedaba de pie, cayó como si las paredes o cualquier otra cosa estuvieran hechas de papel. Ella se mantuvo en su sitio, alzando la mano para formar un escudo de chakra que impidió que los restos del castillo le cayeran encima. Cuando todo pasó, desactivo el campo de energía y levantó la mirada divertida al ver como ninjas, guardias y otros hombres civiles que apenas mantenían correctamente las armas, llegaban apresurados, atraídos por el terremoto. Todos se pusieron en guardia al principio, pero al verla sola sonrieron confiados.

—Oh, que tenemos aquí.

—Vaya muñequita de cristal.

—Cuidado dulzura, te lastimaras.

Sakura parpadeó, y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Me lastimaré? —cuestionó divertida dando unos pasos lentos, sensuales y eróticos, asegurándose de que en cada movimiento ellos siguieran mirándola fijamente. — ¿De verdad? —siguió preguntando sin dejar de caminar —. ¿Por qué creen eso? —cuestionó de manera inocente, con un falso sonrojo en las mejillas.

Los guardias sonrieron lascivamente, aunque los ninjas se mantenían aun en postura medio defensiva, ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que había pasado, al ser los refuerzos sólo estaban buscando ninjas que seguramente habían encontrado una forma de entrar, pero encontrar a una mujer de cabello rosa, con ropa corta y reveladora les hizo olvidar rápidamente eso. Se acordaron de que normalmente el castillo estaba lleno de prostitutas y bailarinas, y ellos como siempre tenían que estar cuidando, no podían aprovechar nada. Seguro aquella mujer era una de esas, que había quedado desprotegida allí, aunque parecía bien dispuesta a divertirse un rato.

Sakura sonrió sensualmente, adivinando por las expresiones de ellos, exactamente qué era lo que pensaban. Con un sutil movimiento de caderas, dio un giro sensual, deslizándose hacia el suelo, tocándose los pechos que se apretaban contra la tela del top, masajeándoselos y gimiendo bajito. Los hombres tiraron sus armas, mirando con suma atención cada movimiento.

—Quítate la ropa —exigió uno con la voz ronca.

La pelirosa levantó la mirada, asintiendo y sonriendo de forma erótica. Ascendió otra vez con lentitud, acercándose cada vez más a ellos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó con la voz suave y teñida de lujuria —. ¿Rápido o lento?

—Lento —ordenó el mismo hombre adelantándose un paso, su mano se retiró del mango de la katana que llevaba envainada, se acercó con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

—Como desee, _amo_ —canturreó palabra con extrema lentitud, humedeciéndose los labios.

Acortó los últimos pasos que le distanciaban, hasta quedar a unos centimetros de su rostro, con extrema lentitud comenzó a bajar el top, pero antes de terminar de hacerlo, se restregó contra él, poniendo sus pequeñas manos en los hombros masculinos para apoyarse mejor, sacándole un gruñido de satisfacción. Entonces sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente. Antes de que los demás fueran conscientes de lo que pasaban, él hombre había sido alejado de una patada potente que por lo que oyeron le rompió los huesos. Voltearon hacia ella incrédulos sin entender muy bien, Sakura sonreía engreídamente sosteniendo en sus manos la katana que giraba tan rápido que no podían verlo. Al parecer la pelirosa se las arregló para quitarle la katana mientras el hombre estaba distraído, gruñendo de placer.

—Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos —comentó animadamente alzando la katana, cerrando los ojos para demostrar lo "feliz" que era.

Al abrir sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo. Ellos alzaron las espadas, los kunais, e incluso comenzaron a formar sellos al comprender que ella era el enemigo, pero no tuvo caso. Con una velocidad impresionante, Sakura apareció detrás de ellos, agitando la katana en un movimiento horizontal fluido que rebanó el cuello de cuatro, cayendo al suelo. Con otro movimiento igual de rápido a la altura de la cintura los cortó casi en dos, a los últimos tres que retrocedieron en el primer ataque. Saltando en el aire, lanzó las agujas envenenadas en todas direcciones, los más hábiles las esquivaron por poco, saltando también.

— ¡Jutsu de…! —con precisión quitó dos cuchillas de la peineta y los lanzó en dirección al que terminaba los sellos, cortándole antes de que terminara de hablar. Las cuchillas le traspasaron el corazón.

— ¡Maldita!

— ¡Elemento tierra: Puño de roca! —apenas puso los pies en el piso destruido tuvo que impulsarse para esquivar ese ataque, el puño del Shinobi prácticamente se había convertido en piedra, pero no por nada Tsunade le había enseñado a manejar su completamente su fuerza sobrehumana.

El ninja saltó junto a ella, intentando acertarle, lo esquivó en el aire, cogiéndole de la muñeca.

— ¿Con esto me pararas? —preguntó con una sonrisa sádica, apretándole la muñeca hasta que se le destrozó los huesos. El hombre cayó en el suelo chillando de dolor.

El ultimo que se veía, hizo un jutsu de tierra, pero con facilidad destrozó las rocas gigantes que iban hacia ella, sonriéndole. Al ver que no funcionaria el hombre retrocedió, no sabiendo que hacer, todos sus compañeros estaban muertos, con el cuerpo cortado casi en rebanadas, otros con los huesos destrozados o con agujas envenenadas. El único que quedaba vivo aparte de él, era el que se retorcía de dolor con la muñeca destrozada. Sakura rió burlona, apareciendo tras él, ella saltó en el aire, sus pies cayeron contra la parte trasera del cuello del Shinobi, rompiéndolo limpiamente.

—No… ¡ah, malditaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó el superviviendo retorciéndose en su sitio.

—A ver si con eso entienden que las mujeres no son tan indefensas como parecen —se burló la pelirosa caminando hacia él. Sus ojos jades traspasaron los oscuros de él con frialdad. Verlo retorcerse de dolor, con ese claro gesto de terror, alimentaba sus fuerzas como hace mucho nada lo hacía. Especialmente desde que estaba en la aldea, donde aun no le había tocado ninguna misión de asesinato.

Tsk, regodearse en eso no era bueno ni sano. Pero era la forma en la que vivían.

— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! —se quedó quieta mientras una gran bola de fuego incineró al atacante que estaba detrás.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con Sasuke, cuyas manos estaban alrededor de su boca, en señal de que había sido el causante del fuego. Arqueó las cejas con irritación, de no ser porque intervino ella misma hubiera matado al infeliz que aun no había muerto por su veneno.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke bajamente, bajando las manos. Sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron por todo el lugar, los pasillos destrozados, las paredes derrumbadas, los cadáveres esparcidos de forma grotesca en un estado aun más lamentable de lo que hizo Hinata. Los charcos de sangre que formaban ríos que parecía iban hacia los pies desnudos de Sakura. La pelirosa le miraba con expresión tan vacía, extraña y prepotente como Hinata había mirado a Naruto minutos atrás. Una sonrisa demente y salvaje se extendía en sus labios al ver su rostro, no podía decir como la miraba, pero obviamente debía haber mucha sorpresa. Porque aquella Sakura débil y llorona había destrozado a casi quince hombres en unos minutos, sin piedad, consideración ni duda.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo con voz falsamente amable, sonriendo —. Qué bueno que estás aquí. Vamos a buscar a los demás, sólo me ocupo de este y listo.

El hombre dejó de quejarse de su muñeca para darle una mirada de horror.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó tranquilo.

Por toda respuesta, ella ensanchó su sonrisa y con su pie presionó suavemente el cuello del Shinobi, que tembló sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Sasuke apenas apartó la mirada al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la muchacha, lo único que oyó fue el chasquido de los huesos al romperse. Apretó los puños y observó el cadáver, para pasar la vista a su compañera que se limpiaba las manos, y arreglaba la ropa. Parecía de lo más tranquila ante un lugar lleno de cadáveres que ella misma sembró. Con frialdad y furia corrió hacia ella, apareciendo a su lado en un instante, Sakura no pareció sorprendida ante su velocidad, sólo estaba atenta en lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué rayos se supone que hiciste? —le espetó cogiéndola del codo, y obligándole a mirarle.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿A te refieres?

—No había necesidad de hacerlo —gruñó frustrado —. Ese hombre ya no podía moverse.

—Ahh, eso —canturreó Sakura sonriendo cínicamente —. No, no había necesidad. Pero ¿Quién dice que yo los asesine por necesidad? Sólo fue diversión —añadió con una sonrisa burlona, soltándose.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Sasuke la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. No podía evitarlo, no importa cuánto cambiase una persona, o cuan fuerte se volviera, a menos que no hubiera un verdadero sentimiento de odio o rencor, era imposible actuar de ese modo tan despiadado y frío. Y él no veía cual era la razón por la que Sakura matara por diversión, ni siquiera porque tenía que vestirse de esa forma para distraerlos, dado lo que le pasó. Se suponía que ese trauma del pasado le hacía temer a los hombres, pero eso no le parecía que sucedía cuando mató a todos esos pobres infelices.

Eso no era Sakura, en ningún sentido, no podía serlo, no alguien de esa forma.

No así.

—No digas tonterías, Sasuke-kun —dijo la pelirosa con indiferencia —. Mejor vamos en busca de los demás. Tenemos que sacar a Matsuri de este sitio, volver a la arena y después a la hoja.

Dando media vuelta, sin esperarlo se alejó. Segundos después, Sasuke la siguió, muy receloso, pero aun con ese sentimiento de protección demasiado arraigado en él, a pesar de que no le falló la vista al saber y deducir acertadamente que una mujer como Sakura, por lo menos como esa Sakura, realmente no necesitaba protección, más bien eran ellos quienes debían protegerse. Miró los cuerpos por última vez, recordando la expresión de Sakura, definitivamente, esa mujer, Chiyome, las había convertido en monstruos.

.

~o~

.

Tenten y Temari rieron decididamente, la primera dando un gran salto en el aire, abriendo sus pergaminos y convocando todas sus armas que se incrustaron en los torsos de los enemigos, que seguían creciendo en el número, parecían como ratas, mientras más los mataban, mas aparecían. La segunda alzando sus abanicos pequeños y agitándolos una y otra vez, varias cuchillas salieron de estás, como armas arrojadizas, insertándose en algún cuerpo, dándoles un golpe mortal. Pero la verdad, la diversión debía acabar, ya tenían bastante tiempo matándolos, lo mejor era usar un método radical que los eliminara de una vez por todo. Tenían cosas importantes que hacer, para perder el tiempo con hombres.

La castaña aterrizó al lado de la rubia. Ambas estaban ya sin los kimonos, sólo vistiendo la ropa pequeña y reveladora. Era la mejor manera de distraer. Podían ser shinobis, pero antes de eso, eran hombres.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Temari con una sonrisa fiera.

—Más que nunca —susurró Tenten con una sonrisa cruel.

Las dos amigas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el enemigo. La castaña preparada con varios pergaminos. La rubia hizo sellos, invocando su abanico gigante.

Tenten saltó de nuevo, pero esta vez sus armas, fueron shurikens gigantes, así kunais con sellos-bombas.

— ¡Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai! —Temari alzó el abanico con fuerza, convocando a su hurón.

Con aquellas dos técnicas, la mayoría murió por las armas, que combinadas con aquel viento devastador y cortante fue una muerte terrible. Los poquísimos que quedaron vivos, se movían débilmente en el suelo, tosiendo sangre, o intentando conseguir sus armas para seguir inútilmente peleando.

—Ustedes no aprenden —la rubia de cuatro coletas los miró con sadismo. Sus ojos verdes destellaron de rabia y resentimiento.

La castaña retrocedió con una sonrisa divertida y oscura.

— ¡Esperen!

Justo detrás de ellas, aterrizaron Neji, Shikamaru y Kankuro. Los tres en posturas defensivas, analizando al enemigo derrotado, y al ver como había quedado todo se relajaron. Sin embargo las dos chicas que miraron hacia atrás de reojo no lo hicieron, de hecho intercambiaron una mirada rápida y se sonrieron, enseñando los dientes. Temari se irguió en toda su altura, apoyándose sobre su abanico, mientras Tenten giró en su sitio con gracia, haciendo hacia atrás los hombros, para resaltar su cuerpo apenas cubierto con esa ropa. Neji y Kankuro desviaron su atención a ella, mirándola de arriba abajo, como si no hubiera otra persona en la habitación, como si no vieran la sangre que adornaba su ropa y su piel. Para ellos era algo así como una diosa en pleno auge de su poder, no eran conscientes de nada más.

Shikamaru desvió la atención de la castaña y la posó sobre la rubia que le sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Cuidado, Shikamaru! —el moreno se tensó, no alcanzó a hacer ningún movimiento cuando Temari sin mover más que la mano, lanzó un kunai que le pasó rozando la mejilla, y acabó por penetrar el corazón de un ninja que acababa de llegar tras él.

El ninja cayó con los ojos abiertos de impresión, a un costado del Nara.

— ¡Kazuo! —Kankuro abrió los ojos espantado. El ninja al que su hermana acababa de matar sin miramientos, no era más que el hijo de uno de los consejeros de Suna. Uno de lo que se habían ofrecido voluntarios para la misión. ¡Maldición! Eso no era cuestión de bromas, el consejero en cuestión podría armar un escándalo.

Temari lo miró con falsa pena.

—Ups —dijo indiferente —. No es para tanto, Kankuro. Llegó sin más ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Pensé que era el enemigo —sin decir más volteó hacia donde los pocos sobrevivientes seguían moviéndose, aunque ya no para pelear, más bien querían huir.

Tenten lanzó una risotada al captar sus intenciones, incluso estando a espaldas de ellos.

La poca pena o sorpresa en Temari al matar a Kazuo y la risa tenebrosa de Tenten les puso los pelos de punta. Las que tenían delante suyo eran cualquier cosa menos chicas normales. Más bien parecían demonios sedientos de sangre, hermosas demonios que habían jugado y tentando a esos hombres, quienes pagaron el precio de osar mirarlas y tocarlas. Aquellos ojos de asesinas parecían reclamar más sangre aun, parecían no estar tranquilas con todo lo ocasionado. Shikamaru no sintió la presencia de Kazuo hasta que él cayó a su lado muerto, y le reconoció, era aquel ninja que había estado mirando a Temari el día que le pidió disculpas y le invitó dangos, aquel ninja que le miró con ira. Él estuvo seguro que ellos dos mantenían una relación, una relación que la rubia parecía querer acabar y que mejor manera que matarlo. Pero ¿Realmente era lo que sospechaba? Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre la espalda de Temari, examinándola sin pudor, esa mujer parecía más peligrosa de lo que se veía a simple vista. Si fue capaz de eliminar a su amante para apartarlo de su camino, no quería pensar en que sería capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que deseaba. El Nara simplemente decidió tenerla bajo vigilancia.

Temari completamente consciente del examen visual al que estaba siendo sometida, rodó los ojos. Sabía que Shikamaru haría conjeturas y afirmaciones en su cabeza en menos de un minuto, y llegaría a la conclusión de que mató a Kazuo porque le estorbaba. Pero no importaba, ya se encargaría después de borrar cada duda en su mente, con besos, caricias y fantasías.

El Hyuga desviando la mirada del ninja de la arena muerto, siguió mirando a Tenten. Los ojos chocolates de ella, le devolvieron la mirada con súbito interés y sensualidad. Mucha sensualidad. Pudo sentir la lujuria que emanaba la morena con sólo una mirada, la fuerza y el poder aplastante en sus ojos burlones y llenos de deseo. Jamás la había visto así, ni cuando tenían sexo. Apartó la mirada de ellos, y bajó por el cuerpo perfecto y lleno de curvas de Tenten, el cuerpo del que él sabía todos sus secretos, mismo cuerpo que le volvía loco. Su ceño se frunció al observar realmente la ropa diminuta que tenía puesto la joven. Realmente no le importaba las personas que había matado, seguramente se lo merecían, porque sabía que Tenten no mataría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Lo que le molestaba era la ropa que usaba. Ya había tenido suficiente con verla vestirse con ese kimono y dejarse el cabello suelto mientras se comportaba como una prostituta.

—Temari —llamó Shikamaru tenso al verla levantar en el aire su abanico como si no pesara nada —. ¿Qué vas hacer?

Por respuesta, la joven le miró con una sonrisa socarrona y sin tregua giró su arma entre sus manos.

— ¡Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai!

— ¡NO! —tanto Shikamaru como Kankuro corrieron hacia ella, pero fue tarde. Los vientos cortantes controlados por el hurón destrozaron lo poco que quedaba en pie, así como terminar por mutilar los cuerpos ya muertos, y matar a los pocos que quedaban vivos. Todo se convirtió en una masacre.

Tenten elevó las comisuras de sus labios, lanzando un kunai contra uno de ellos que apenas se movía, matándolo instantáneamente. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior con un sonrisita de suficiencia, como si pudiera disfrutar de cada cosa que había hecho. Las dos chicas aplaudieron para sí mismas, satisfechas de su labor. Dudaban que un solo ninja, soldado, guardia o civil siguiera con vida tras el ataque al castillo.

Se volvieron hacia los chicos, que miraban todos con los ojos entreabiertos de la impresión.

—Vámonos —ordenó Temari serenamente.

—Sí, ya es tarde y tengo algo de hambre —agregó Tenten haciendo un sello y desapareciendo todas sus armas.

Ellas siguieron su camino, sin esperarles, puestos que ellos aun no reaccionaban ante la masacre que había quedado. Y no era el hecho de que hubieran matado, era el hecho de que lo hicieron sin necesidad. Si un enemigo ya no se movía no atacaban más, pues consideraban una cobardía atacar a quien no se defendía. Pero ellas no pararon hasta no ver muertos a todos.

Shikamaru las miró alejarse, ellas definitivamente nunca serían las mismas.

Sai pensaba lo mismo, mientras con los ojos entrecerrados con dureza, terminaba de observar como Ino mataba a Takari, rebanándole el cuello, usando el cuerpo de la hija adolescente del hombre. La rubia aprovechó el momento exacto en la que la pequeña princesita había pasado al cuarto, para tomarle de rehén y jugar un poco con ella, hasta que se cansó de los gimoteos y se apoderó de su cuerpo, para hacerle matar a su propio padre, el cual fue incapaz de atacarla estando en el cuerpo de su hija.

— ¡Cambio! —desde el cuerpo de la chica, Ino hizo el sello para volver a su cuerpo, en el momento en Takari se derrumbaba en el piso con un sonido sordo.

La chica reaccionó al instante en que su mente fue liberada. Era una adolescente de no más de quince años, de cabello castaño largo y ojos oscuros. Lloró enloquecida al ver sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su padre, echando una mirada de odio a Ino, que se levantaba, acomodándose el cabello.

— ¿Quieres vengarte, niña? —cuestionó sumamente divertida, con una nota acerada en la voz —. Pues entonces vive, vive y ódiame. Entrena, supérate y cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte, búscame. Soy Ino Yamanaka —le informó sonriendo con mofa —. ¿Serás capaz?

— ¡E-Eres un…m-monstruo! —gritó la muchacha de forma desquiciada, tomando el kunai con el que mató a su padre. Llorando desesperada por la culpa y el remordimiento se clavó el kunai en el corazón, cayendo al lado de su padre.

—Ups —dijo Ino sin pesar —. Que débil.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron del espectáculo dado, a la puerta, donde Sai parado observaba todo sin parpadear. El ANBU la miró a los ojos, impaciente por ver qué era lo que sentía Ino en ese momento. La verdad, como ANBU que era esperaba ver culpa, remordimiento, tal vez tristeza y dolor, pero nunca esperó ver tanta tranquilidad y satisfacción en esos pozos azules que había llegado a amar. Tanto el rostro de Ino, como sus ojos eran la máscara perfecta del cinismo. Él había aprendido a vivir rodeado de personas así, que mataban sin importar quien fuese, con tal de obtener lo que deseaban, eran personas sin sentimientos, sólo maquinas asesinas. Personas incapaz de sentir, dolor, emociones, remordimientos o amor. Porque simplemente fueron educadas para matar y regocijarse en eso, en raíz todo fue así. Pero Ino, que fue una Kunoichi de Konoha años atrás, a la que vio en fotos, con esos ojos azules chispeantes, jamás pensó verla en estado, llena de sangre, habiendo sido culpable de causar un trauma fuerte a una chica que no tenía nada que ver, que no había cometido ningún pecado, aparte de ser hija del hombre que dio la orden del secuestro de Matsuri. Una joven a la que usó para matar a su propio padre, no se extrañó que la chica se suicidara inmediatamente.

Usando su control sobre mentes, ella era una persona que podía torturar psicológicamente de la peor forma. Y en ese momento, se preguntó si ella realmente lo amaba como decía a menudo.

Se preguntó si él también la amaba.

Y más que todo, se preguntó si el amor que se sentían supuestamente, era lo suficientemente fuerte, para olvidar todo eso. Si era fuerte para aceptarla como era. Y se obligó a no apartar la mirada de ella, sintiendo que los ojos vacios de Ino, le pedían ayuda a gritos. Él no era muy bueno en las emociones, pero podía sentir la misma soledad que sintió antes de unirse a los equipos de los chicos de su generación, podía oír esos gritos silenciosos que pedían ayuda para salir de esa oscuridad. Porque estaba seguro, que si tal vez ella no volvería a ser la misma, por lo menos aun quedaba algo que rescatar.

Definitivamente por lo menos, él si la amaba, y si, su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptarla. Si él tuvo una oportunidad y no fue ejecutado como todos los ANBUS con Danzou, entonces ella también tendría una oportunidad.

Atravesó el cuarto, acortando el espacio que los separaban, y la abrazó, estrechándola contra sí. A los pocos minutos, sintió como ella le respondió el abrazo titubeante, manchándole de sangre, pero sintió la presión bastante fuerte. Ella no parecía arrepentida, de hecho no mostraba expresión alguna.

Pero para él sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

~o~

.

— ¡MATSURI!

La castaña alzó la mirada sorprendida, quedando a medio vestir y posando sus ojos oscuros en la puerta destrozada. Parpadeó cuando vio como un joven pelirrojo entró apresuradamente, mirándola a ella con expresión de alivio, para abrazarle completamente.

Gaara la estrechó contra si, de verdad estaba completamente aliviado de verla sana y salva, aunque casi sin ropa, puesto que ella se estaba abrochando una camisa de hombre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Alzando la mirada, captó con sus ojos aguamarinas algo que no vio al entrar sólo por estar pendiente de la chica. El lugar estaba también a medio caer, pero sin duda, horas atrás había sido una habitación majestuosa, sin duda perteneciente a alguien importante. La cama de doseles estaba en medio de la habitación y entre las sabanas que debieron ser blancas con diseños dorados y que en ese momento eran rojas, se encontraba un joven de su edad boca arriba, sin ropa, las sabanas carmesís apenas le tapaban de la cintura hasta las piernas. Tenía los ojos abiertos, al igual que la boca, de la que parecía aun escapaba un grito de horror, el pecho lo tenía abierto, la sangre aun se deslizaba lentamente, brillante de forma escalofriante.

Sintiéndose como si le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría, bajó su mirada a Matsuri, ella era pequeñita y menudita y seguía acomodándose la ropa sin prestar atención a nada, se subió la ropa interior y el short y deslizó sus pies sobre las sandalias ninjas.

El Kazekage sentía como lentamente todo encajaba. Matsuri no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, pero sus uñas tenían rastro de sangre seca. Además de que en el cuerpo del hombre, había rasguños. Además ella estaba cambiándose delante de él, ¡Había estado casi desnuda! Y no parecía importarle nada.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —demandó con la voz amenazante.

Matsuri le miró a los ojos, antes de sonreír cínicamente.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó, cariño? —cuestionó en un ronroneo. Había estado toda esa semana pesando en lo que hacía. Por eso no escapó, dándose cuenta de que no debía dudar, siendo Kunoichi podía obtener lo que quisiese, hombres, dinero y un buen lugar. No necesitaba a Gaara, y menos cuando eso significaba una sentencia de muerte ante Sakura, Miku y su maestra. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era seguir el plan.

—Te estoy preguntando —dijo Gaara con ese tono de voz aun amenazante, sujetándole del codo.

Frunciendo los labios para no soltarle la sarta de insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua, Matsuri rompió en llanto, sollozando y abrazándose al cuerpo de Gaara como si no hubiera mañana. Temblando y confesando entre gimoteos que ese hombre había abusado de ella, que por más que luchó no pudo librarse hasta el final, cuando le enterró aquel kunai en el pecho, el kunai que había estado en la mesita de noche. Pidiéndole disculpas por haber sido tan débil para no impedir eso, y por haberle hablado de esa forma al principio. Que no había querido hacerlo, pero tampoco quiso que él se enterara de esa humillación a la que fue sometida. Actuó tan bien, haciéndole creer que su comportamiento sólo fue una especie de protección, tal como Sakura, pero que siendo una Kunoichi tenía que aprender a vivir con eso.

Al final Gaara le abrazó, sintiendo odio como antes, por ese hombre que estaba muerto, pensando que si Matsuri no lo hubiese asesinado, él lo hubiera hecho asegurándose de hacerle sufrir lentamente.

—Vamos —le susurró al oído con suavidad.

—E-Esta bien —sollozó Matsuri sin soltarle.

Nadie fue testigo de la sonrisa socarrona en su bello e inexpresivo rostro.

.

~o~

.

La noche ya había caído.

Los arboles se antojaban extraños, al igual que el silencio funesto que los rodeaba. Los shinobis miraban a todos lados, como esperando que los atacasen. Dirigiéndose miradas furtivas, de vez en cuando al mismo tiempo, miraban descansar a las kunoichis cerca de ellos, dentro de sus respectivos sacos de dormir, parecían completamente tranquilas en ese estado, tan inocentes como no eran en realidad.

Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke estaban sentados sobre troncos secos, alrededor de la fogata que apenas los iluminaba. Kankuro había liderado al grupo de ninjas de la arena que les habían acompañado, ellos regresaban a Suna rápidamente, para que se prepararan para su llegada, y su posterior ida a Konoha, puesto que el examen chunnin se retrasó por ese acontecimiento. Los demás pertenecientes a la hoja, estaban no lejos de allí, vigilando por seguridad en los alrededores. Además de que había sido más una excusa para quedarse ahí pensando un rato más.

Cada uno, al salir del castillo, al pararse sobre las lejanas colinas, observaron el panorama que dejaron tras sí, sus compañeras. El hermoso e imponente castillo había sido reducido a poco más que escombros, con todos y cada uno de sus habitantes muertos. La masacre que habían dejado atrás no se borraría de su mente, porque hasta que no lo vieron con sus ojos no creyeron que realmente ellas pudieran ocasionar eso. Habían dejado el lugar derrumbado, ardiendo en fuego y lleno de ríos de sangre.

¿Realmente ellas eran humanas?

En ningún momento del viaje parecieron lamentarlo. Había sido como ver a otras personas, actuar usando el cuerpo de ellas, pero sabían que no era así, que esas eran ellas en su fase de asesinas, eran en lo que se habían convertido en esos siete duros y arduos años de entrenamiento con Chiyome Mochizuki. Y no podían culparlas a pesar de todo, porque se sentían culpables de eso, por que si hubieran movido un solo dedo por impedir su marcha, ellas no serian lo que eran.

Chiyome había calado hondo en ellas, había borrado las personalidades dudosas, bondadosas y piadosas, y sobre sus propias almas, con plumas de hierro había escrito una nueva historia, desangrándolas hasta convertirlas en eso. Hasta que fueron incapaces de sentir algo como el remordimiento.

Y cada uno se sentía culpable de eso, a su manera, torturándose con sus propios pensamientos. Y sabían, que nunca, nunca se lo perdonarían. Porque esa había sido la prueba completamente definitiva de su cambio.

Los cambios siempre eran duros, pero necesarios.

Y aunque les doliera en el alma misma, sus compañeras, aquellas niñas de sonrisas alegres, mejillas sonrojadas, palabras reconfortantes y presencia de relativa paz, habían muerto aquel día que partieron de Konoha y Suna. Porque no importa cuánto se lo repitieran antes, siempre creyeron que había una mínima posibilidad de devolverlas, y el darse cuenta de esa tonta fantasía, les carcomía el pensamiento, les pesaba completamente, porque nunca olvidarían esas macabras sonrisas, las manos manchadas de sangre, su regocijo ante las muertes causadas, ni el vacío de sus ojos.

Sólo les quedaba conformarse con el recuerdo de lo que una vez tuvieron y desperdiciaron por puro capricho y orgullo. Sólo les quedaba la esperanza de curar esas cicatrices y enseñarles un nuevo camino hacia su vida, uno que les desviara de esa oscuridad tormentosa. Nunca serian las mismas, pero por lo menos serian felices, con una nueva vida, nueva felicidad y un nuevo comienzo.

Eso era lo único que podían ofrecerles.

_Aunque duela_, no había más.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, como anuncie anteriormente en mis otros fics, no tenía pensado publicar hasta el 18 de Noviembre, pero ya que tengo el capitulo terminado desde hace días, me dije porque no, creo que ya han esperado bastante, y debo estar agradecida por ello ^^._

_Sólo quiero decir algo, tal vez no sea completamente necesario para ustedes, pero para mí sí lo es. En fanficslandia una chica llamada __**Kurenai Maria plagio mi fic "Un mundo donde estés presente".**__ Afortunadamente para mí, que no sabía, el líder de dicho foro me comunico eso, para verificar del plagio y el asunto se arregló. Espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir, ni con ese fic, ni con este o cualquier otro. No le cuesta pedir autorización, no lo digo por todos, si no por los que hacen eso, realmente no sabe lo que cuesta sacar un fic adelante, sólo digo que puede tener un poco más de consciencia. No sé quién es Kurenai Maria, pero si lee este fic también, que no vuelva a repetir lo que hizo._

_Eso es todo._

_Gracias por sus reviews ^^_

_**En cuatro semanas salgo de vacaciones. ¿No es buena noticia? Cuando eso pase, podré publicar una vez a la semana de nuevo ^^ se los prometo, a menos claro que mis padres salgan con que quieren viajar, pero después tendrán los capis una vez a la semana ^^**_

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	16. Cicatrices del Pasado

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

* * *

_**Cicatrices del Pasado**_

* * *

Hay mujeres que van al amor como van al trabajo, hay mujeres capaces de hacerme perder la razón. — Fragmento de la canción Mujer Fatal.

* * *

_**.**_

—_No, simplemente es…tonto —dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar el arroyo desde el puente. Podía observar su reflejo, el kimono que envolvía su figura era exquisito, de las más finas telas y con los más grandes detalles. Sus ojos sin expresión se desviaron hacia los peces multicolores que danzaban bajo el arrullo del agua, prisioneros en ese arroyo artificial, sirviendo de colorido y exhibición para los dueños de ese magnífico lugar. Y fue como verse a ella misma, con ropa multicolor, linda, hermosa, pero sólo para exhibir._

_No servía para otra cosa ¿A qué no?_

—_No es tonto, son mis sentimientos, Sakura —el hombre que estaba a su lado inclinado viendo los peces se volvió a observarla. Era un joven muy atractivo, cuatro años mayor que ella y el heredero de la fortuna de ese inmenso lugar. Su cabello y sus ojos eran de un color castaño._

_Por un momento Sakura abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero vacilando unos segundos inclinó la cabeza en gesto de sumisión, espiando a través de las pestañas con postura silenciosa. El joven tomó su barbilla y le hizo alzar el rostro unos centímetros, inclinándose él mismo sobre ella para perderse en esos ojos verdes jades. Sakura no sonrió, no mostró expresión alguna mientras leía el anhelo y el deseo en aquellos ojos. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, a despertar pasiones y definitivamente ese joven no podía causar estragos en sus sentimientos._

_No podía._

_Al menos intentaba convencerse de eso. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a lo lejos a Hinata junto a Ren, el hermano menor de Hiromu. El chico se pasaba los días cortejando a su amiga, y Hinata comenzaba a corresponder aquellas atenciones con sonrisas y sonrojos. _

—_Sakura…_

—_No me conoces de nada —susurró negándose a mirarlo —. Mi hermana y yo pronto tendremos que partir…_

—_Si te quedas a mi lado no tendrían que irse nunca —dijo él apresuradamente sin negarse a soltarla —. Puedo ofrecerte el mundo entero._

_Sakura suspiró y clavó sus ojos jades en los castaños de él, leyendo sinceridad y fe, cosas que no estaba acostumbrada a leer cuando veía a un hombre a los ojos. No al menos de esa forma tan intensa y tan abrasadora. La Kunoichi se mordió el labio inferior y sopesó las posibilidades de pasar sobre esa petición. Tenían una misión, Hinata llevaba de maravillas su papel y tenía comiendo de la mano al segundo heredero, pero en ningún momento tenían planeado que el primer heredero se fijara en ella y le ofreciera todo para que se quedara a su lado. Muchos hombres más importantes y más poderosos, o incluso hombres que no tenían ni donde caerse muertos, le habían ofrecido a ella o a cualquiera de sus amigas el mundo entero, la luna, el sol y las estrellas, y todas esas cursilerías baratas que repetían. Pero ninguno había podido despertar interés en ella. Porque cuando miraba esos ojos se estremecía y podía alcanzar a sentir como aquella parte humana que aún latía dentro de sí, volvía a la vida con la cercanía del joven._

_Porque él le ofrecía el mundo y ella tenía la seguridad que él podía dárselo. _

—_Y yo puedo destruirlo con un soplo —susurró bajamente —. ¿Aun así me querrías?_

—_Hasta el día de mi muerte —aseguró sin duda alguna._

_Entonces se inclinó y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos, transmitiéndole una dulce y olvidada sensación, una calidez que se extendió desde el punto donde sus labios chocaron hasta llegar a su roto corazón. Hasta aliviar esa dolorosa sensación que latía bajo su piel, impregnada con fuerza en su inconsciente. _

_Bueno, no es como si fuese a cambiar en algo la misión._

_Sonrió levemente._

—_Hasta el día de tu muerte —aseguró dulcemente, transmitiéndole un tenebroso mensaje que él no entendió al estar enmascarado por la suavidad de la entonación._

_Parpadeó cuando él enredó los dedos en los mechones de su largo cabello rosa. Acostumbraba a llevarlo largo porque le era de utilidad para cuando tenía que disfrazarse, le hacía ver más presentable o más sumisa según como quisiera verse, aunque en realidad nunca le había gustado el cabello largo._

_Antes, cuando vivía en Konoha sólo hubo una sola razón para que usara cabello largo._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Esa razón ya no existía, pero la había reemplazado otra._

_Seducción, feminidad y letalidad. _

—_Te ves muy hermosa con el cabello largo, nunca te lo cortes —dijo antes de volver a besarla._

.

~o~

.

Las tijeras produjeron un suave sonido mientras el cabello se desparramaba sobre el suelo sin cuidado alguno. Un desliz tras otro mientras los mechones irregulares se esparcían sin importancia. Sakura cogió con fuerza otro mechón y lo cortó con rabia, sin mirarse al espejo a pesar de estar frente a él. Sus ojos parecían mirar a ningún lugar en especial mientras sus manos seguían con su trabajo. Desde que había salido de Konoha había dejado crecer su cabello hasta que alcanzó a rozar sus caderas, usando dos coletas como las de Tsunade en señal de admiración y respeto por la sannin. Nunca había dejado ese estilo de peinado desde que lo comenzó, especialmente luego de la orden de Chiyome de que la violaran para mantenerla a raya. Había cuidado su cabello muy bien, no como antes, pero si le daba la suficiente atención para poder usarlo a su favor, para que le diera gracia y feminidad, para que le hiciera más atractiva y exótica a los ojos de los hombres. El cabello largo caía mucho mejor a una mujer, le daba un aspecto mucho más diferente y _suave. _Así como deberían ser. Por esa razón no volvió a cortárselo a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba usarlo largo. Alguna vez lo usó porque creyó en su inocencia de niña atraería al niño que le gustaba, pero ya en su percepción de adulta comprendía que esa teoría era estúpida e ilógica.

No lo había cortado en todos esos años fuera de la aldea. Nunca. Ni para emparejarlo o darle forma, después de conocer a Hiromu su cabello había sido como un tesoro. Había encontrado una nueva razón para mantenerlo largo y contener las ganas de córtaselo solo para llevarle la contra a su maestra. Había encontrado en su cabello un recuerdo feliz al que aferrarse.

Pero incluso eso ahora había desaparecido.

Con una mueca de dolor volvió a tomar el mismo mechón y lo siguió cortando sin contemplación en un punto más alto, y luego volvió a hacerlo cogiendo dos mechones más hasta que le rozó los hombros, pero no contenta con eso le dio otra cortada en la parte de atrás hasta que le rozó la mitad del cuello, justo cuando se disponía a seguir cortando hasta desaparecer ese estigma que la lastimaba la puerta se abrió mostrando a una impresionada e incrédula Ino, que ahogando un grito de disgusto corrió hacia ella y le arrebató las tijeras.

Ino apretó los labios y se contuvo el darle una bofetada al ver esparcido todo su cabello sobre el suelo en mechones sumamente irregulares. Sakura no había tenido el menor cuidado al cortar su cabello, tanto que los mechones de la parte de atrás eran demasiado cortos y los de adelante caían sin gracia hasta sus hombros sin tamaño definido. La Yamanaka sabía que le había hecho hacer eso, pero no impedía que no estuviese enojada.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Es solo cabello, dame esas tijeras, Ino —dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa.

Sus ojos jades no mostraron un ápice del sufrimiento padecido horas atrás. Había pasado ya varios días desde que volvieron de la misión del rescate de Matsuri. Por supuesto los chicos no habían dado los pormenores al Hokage sobre su forma de resolver las cosas y aunque Minato Namikaze no las había llamado para pedir explicaciones, podían sentir la tensión emanar de todos lados. Para cerrarlo todo con broche de oro, Miku se había enterado de toda la situación que pasaron hasta el hecho de que usaron sus verdaderas habilidades para reducir ese castillo a escombros y ríos de sangre. Ella no había estado contenta. Incluso aunque fingió no conocerlas y saludarlas cuando les "presentaron" de una forma tan genuina que de no ser porque ellas la conocían se lo hubiesen creído, Miku les había dirigido una mirada terrible.

Horas atrás encontró un momento a solas con ellas para hablarles sin que nadie espiara.

La reunión no había sido de beber el té y charlas sobre cosas de chicas.

En lugar de eso les había recibido con los ojos rojos del Sharingan para adentrarles al mundo del Genjutsu y arrastrarles hasta la peor de sus pesadillas durante más de media hora. Allí se encargó de revivir sus peores momentos, sus miedos más profundos, sus lágrimas, escarbó hasta encontrar el preciado sufrimiento que les hizo chillar y revolverse de dolor todo ese tiempo. Había sido terrible, doloroso y muy humillante. El Sharingan no era algo para tomarse a broma, especialmente las que no eran lo suficientemente fuerte en el campo de las ilusiones.

Matsuri, Sakura e Ino había sido las únicas que más o menos habían resistido la tortura psicológica y todas las amenazas. Las otras colapsaron al salir del Genjutsu y aun se encontraban descansado de la aterradora experiencia.

Sakura había revivido cada horrible momento que pasó. Las burlas de sus compañeros en la academia, el romper su amistad con Ino, el día que creyó que Sasuke había muerto durante la misión al país de las Olas, después durante los exámenes chunnin, la invasión de la arena. Las frías palabras de Sasuke, el despertar en ese banco en la madrugada. Todas esas misiones, esas clases de seducción, la violación…y por último Hiromu. Los meses que pasó a su lado, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus halagos. Todo para después verlo en la cama matrimonial envuelto en su propia sangre dirigiéndole una mirada del más profundo odio. Y él se había levantado ensangrentado y había cerrado sus manos sobre su cuello chillando sobre traiciones y desamor, y Sakura había gritado y llorado asustada hasta que Miku les sacó de la ilusión. Había despertado en el frío piso para que Miku les diera una bofetada y les jurara que de fallar una vez más no verían la luz del sol. Y había corrido a su cuarto a llorar y gritar y recordó aquel día que lo aceptó y la petición sobre su largo cabello.

Solo había sido cuestión de encontrar las tijeras, aun temblorosa por el Genjutsu había cortado sin consideración hasta no dejar más que algunos mechones.

Ino no estaba en mejor estado, pero se había extrañado al dejar de escuchar sollozos y gritos de la habitación de su amiga y por un momento temió lo peor. Al ver los ojos sombríos y llenos de dolor de Sakura suspiró e hizo girar con maestría las tijeras entre sus dedos.

—Tienes razón, es solo cabello, pero no vas a ir así por allí. Te lo acomodaré.

—No necesito que…

—Solo cállate y date la vuelta. No tengo tampoco muchas fuerzas.

Aunque Sakura quiso protestar una sola y severa mirada de su mejor amiga le convenció de que no era lo más adecuado. Volteó con reticencia con los hombros caídos y se observó en el espejo del tocador. Estaba mucho peor de lo que imaginó. Tenía horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos, y aquel brillo que había regresado con el tiempo fue tragado de una sola por la oscuridad. Sus ojos jades volvían a lucir apagados, rotos y sin ningún sentimiento. Eso era exactamente lo que debía haber sido siempre, oscuridad. No había espacio para luz ya en su alma y mucho menos para que dejara que otras personas volvieran a unir los pedazos rotos de su alma.

Ahora acababa de convencerse de aquello. Ni siquiera un recuerdo podía hacerle retroceder, ya era hora de dejar marchar a Hiromu.

Ino cogió las tijeras con cuidado balanceándolas de un lado a otro y cortando en mechones iguales el cabello rosa de su amiga. La verdad Sakura se lo había cortado tan desigual que por última opción cortó hasta emparejar toda la parte de atrás para que cayera un poco más arriba de la mitad de su cuello y se cepillara naturalmente. La parte delantera le dejó a la altura de los hombros asegurándose de que cayeran a un mismo nivel. Al menos así el corte aun le dejaría ver femenina y atractiva. El cabello siempre era importante para una mujer, definía en cierta parte su feminidad por sobre todo. Sakura era hermosa y su inusual color de cabello siempre había resaltado sus bellos rasgos que se acentuaron al llegar a la juventud, aunque a ella jamás le había gustado el cabello largo. Admitía que el cabello corto le caía mucho mejor, pero bueno, al menos debía tener consideración al momento de cometer semejante disparate.

—Ya estás —dijo dejando las tijeras reposar sobre el tocador.

—Gracias, Ino —murmuró sin inflexión.

—Sakura —la rubia le dio vuelta y le hizo mirarla a los ojos. De entre todas ellas, Sakura era la que estaba más rota —. Tienes que…

—Ser fuerte, no tienes que decírmelo —desdeñó ella con un oscuro sentimiento en los ojos —. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

—Eres mi mejor amiga —dijo tristemente.

—Y tú, la mía —concordó Sakura agachando la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Ino cerró los ojos y también lloró, abrazándola. Consolándola de la misma forma que hizo cuando alguna vez solo fueron niñas, cuando la defendía de las burlas de sus compañeros de la academia sobre su frente. Cuando no había más que maldad infantil que podía ser combatida con palabras y su mal genio. Cuando todo era más fácil y más sencillo. Cuando no tenía que combatir con la oscuridad que penetraba su alma y la de todas ellas.

La oscuridad que una mujer había sembrado en su interior para llevar la perdición y la destrucción a todos lados.

.

~o~

.

—Hinata-chan…es…esto no es… adecuado —a pesar del mensaje de sus palabras, Naruto no hizo intento alguno para quitarse a Hinata de su encima, al contrario, sujetó con más firmeza las caderas de su novia y la pegó a él con más fuerza de la necesaria, jadeando de placer ante los mordiscos de pasión que la peli azul le daba en el cuello.

La noche cubría todo. Apenas Naruto había ingresado a su cuarto para dormir (intranquilamente) por los recuerdos que aún seguían frescos a propósito del secuestro de Matsuri, cuando Hinata se coló por la ventaba en un fino camisón de dormir, con una sonrisita sugerente en sus labios rosas. Su primer impulso había sido decirle que se fuera, que realmente no era adecuado que estuviera así en su cuarto a medianoche con sus padres en la misma casa. Pero aquello había dejado de tener sentido cuando ella se había acercado con pasos felinos y delicados, casi pareciendo bailar en su dirección, para susurrarle con voz sumamente sensual:

—Naruto…Hazme tuya.

Y ella le había besado con ferocidad, casi lastimándole. Naruto le había cogido de la cintura para apartarla de él sin romper el beso cuando ella se frotó contra él, y lamentablemente el rubio no pudo ignorar el deseo que su novia despertaba en él. Dejó de intentar alejarla para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo, dejándose hacer mientras sus manos recorrían lujuriosas ese cuerpo de diosa. Esas curvas que eran su completa perdición y su martirio. Cuando llegó a los senos los apretó con delicadeza, jugando con la piel sensible mientras Hinata había dejado su hacer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer.

—Más…más, Naruto sigue…ahh…ah —Hinata gimió sin control y aumentó sin pena sus movimientos de sus caderas contra las de Naruto, haciendo que su sexo se frotase contra el miembro ya erguido del Namikaze. Ella se sostuvo de los hombros del rubio y frotó con más insistencia sus sexos, sonriendo de una manera lujuriosa al lamerse los labios.

—Hinata…chan —Naruto apenas podía hilar las palabras que salían en un ronco susurro de sus labios. Sus jadeos y gruñidos de placer aumentaron conforme los movimientos de la chica se incrementaban sin pudor.

En ese momento olvidó completamente todo aquello que había sembrado alguna duda o temor en su interior. El ver a Hinata en ese estado, incluso las pesadillas donde ella había hecho lo mismo que en ese momento para después intentar asesinarle se habían borrado de su mente mientras los frenéticos movimientos seguían sin parar. Había olvidado esos ojos vacíos y esas manos manchadas de líquido carmesí. En ese momento solo importaba Hinata y aquel placer indiscutible que sentía. El deseo y la pasión se extendían como fuego liquido por sus venas, y la urgente sensación de estar dentro de ella hizo que la detuviera y de un solo movimiento la apresara contra la cama, besándola en la boca.

Ella enredó sus brazos en torno a su cuello, frotando sus pechos contra su torso desnudo. Naruto pudo sentir los pezones erguidos a través de la fina tela y el gemido que brotó de sus labios fue muy primitivo.

—Hazme el amor, Naruto. Hazme tuya —susurró Hinata en su oído, mordiendo después el lóbulo con pasión.

—…esto no…—Naruto gruño de placer y delineó con los dedos las suaves curvas de las generosas caderas para después enterrar su rostro entre los abundantes pechos.

Hinata respiró intranquilamente, sin dejar de gemir de placer, su mirada nublada de deseo se perdía en el techo, sus manos alborotaban el rubio cabello de su amante cuando este no cesó sus movimientos entre las curvas de sus pechos. Enterró los dedos entre las hebras doradas con más fuerza y tiró de ellos cuando la lengua de Naruto delineó uno de sus pezones sobre la tela, humedeciéndolo.

Un grito de pura dicha escapó entre sus labios y se obligó a intentar acompasar su respiración.

Naruto levantó la cabeza, relamiéndose. Sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros de deseo. No había ningún pensamiento racional en su mente, nada más que la insana necesidad de poseerla, de marcarla como suya, como su propiedad, de asegurarse de que ella fuera siempre para él, para que ningún hombre nunca volviera a mirarla o tocarla. Era incluso más fuerte que eso la necesidad que sentía. Era una sensación mucho más territorial y primitiva de lo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Hinata era como una droga, una que anhelaba y necesitaba para respirar y vivir y no le importó caer preso de la peor adicción.

La sostuvo cogiéndole el cabello en un puño y la besó con pasión, cayendo ante los encantos del pecado hecho mujer.

Sus manos siguieron paseándose por ese cuerpo de porcelana hasta retirarle el camisón y quitarle el mismo la ropa que le quedaba.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado cuando Naruto se lamió los labios al verla completamente desnuda. Ella se irguió, apoyándose sobre los codos y echó su cabello hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus senos abundantes y perfectos. Los ojos de Naruto pasearon desde esos montes hasta el centro mismo del cuerpo femenino. Nunca la había deseado tanto.

Se lanzó sobre ella, aprisionándola y besándola de nuevo.

Hinata le mordió el labio inferior, tirando despacio y succionando, haciéndole perder la razón. Y con sumo cuidado abrió las piernas, preparada para albergarle completamente. El rubio intentó ir despacio cuando se acomodó entre las blancas piernas, pero ella de un solo movimiento elevó las caderas y chilló de placer cuando él entró completamente. Naruto comenzó un vaivén exquisito, susurrando palabras de amor y promesas entre el calor del momento. Hinata solo asintió sin prestar demasiado atención a sus palabras, acompasando sus movimientos con los del Namikaze y enterrando sus uñas en esa dorada y ancha espalda.

Los movimientos que producían el choque de sus sexos los excitaron aún más. En un algún momento Hinata le hizo rodar, llevando ella el mando. Comenzó cabalgarlo sin tregua, gimiendo sin control y asegurándose de que la unión carnal fuera profunda. Naruto se irguió abrazándola por la cintura y ayudándole a sincronizar los movimientos, lo cual le dio más placer a ambos.

Ninguno mantenía la capacidad para pensar racionalmente. Hinata gimió en los labios de Naruto y después se agarró a las sábanas cuando él guió otra vez sus movimientos sin dejar esa cómoda posición. Naruto susurró más palabras sobre lo hermosa que era, sin dejar de observar embobada los grandes pechos de Hinata que se movían con los bruscos movimientos de ambos.

Cuando llegaron a su límite, Naruto pudo sentir como las paredes vaginales apresaron con más fuerza su miembro. Él la abrazó más fuerte y llegaron al orgasmo terminando con un beso que tuvo lo mismo de pasional y tierno.

Cayeron sobre la cama cansados y sudorosos.

—Uau…´ttebayo…eso fue…—Naruto no supo cómo expresar lo que había sucedido.

Era cierto que no era la primera que estaba con una mujer, Ero-Sennin se había encargado de eso hace bastante tiempo y su madre casi le había matado, pero ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir todo lo que Hinata. El calor, la suavidad, la adicción y los sentimientos entretejidos en esa entrega habían marcado con creces la diferencia. Podía sentir el perfume de Hinata entre sus sábanas, impregnando la habitación con su delicado aroma a lirios. Tan suave y tan delicada.

Hinata se lamió los labios y sonrió sin emoción.

—Increíble, eso fue increíble, Naruto —dijo acompasando su respiración.

El rubio sonrió cerrando los ojos, intentando también acompasar su respiración. Había sido la experiencia más erótica y más importante de toda su vida. La sonrisa tonta y boba siguió presente en su rostro los siguientes minutos mientras los recuerdos de lo sucedido seguían repitiéndose en su mente. Todo hasta que un ligero pinchazo en su cuello le sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasó? —abrió los ojos confundido para ver a Hinata observarle extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasó de qué? —dijo mirándole como si estuviese loco.

—Pues…—Naruto pasó su mano sobre su cuello, presionando el lugar donde sintió el pinchazo pero no había nada. Que extraño. Quizá hubiese sido su imaginación —…nada…pensé…no importa, no me hagas caso, dattebayo.

La chica sonrió.

— ¿Te gustó, Naruto?

—Yo…—el rubio la observó directo a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo con ternura —, sí, mucho. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Hinata-chan.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata se desvaneció.

—Eso es mentira —soltó con frialdad.

Naruto parpadeó confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hinata se paró así desnuda y le observó al bajar de la cama. Sus ojos perlas volvían a ser esos despiadados pozos sin fin que había visto en ese castillo. ¿Qué había dicho mal?

—Tú no me amas. A la única a la que amas es a Sakura.

—Hinata-chan yo no…

— ¡No me mientas! ¡He visto como la miras! ¡No me tomes por estúpida! ¡¿Qué es lo que le has visto a ella todos estos años? ¡He sido yo la que te ha amado durante todo este tiempo! ¡He sido yo la única que te quiere! ¡Sakura es una inútil inservible! ¡Te ha tratado como si fueras basura pero nunca has dejado de mirarla! ¡Me das lástima! ¡Ni siquiera puedes fijarte en una kunoichi de verdad!

El rubio quedó congelado en su sitio sin entender a qué venía todo eso. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho ante las palabras tan crueles y despiadadas. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata hablaba con ese odio de Sakura? Se intentó levantar de su cama, pero antes de terminar de hacerlo, Hinata alzó un kunai que él ni siquiera vio de dónde sacó y se lanzó sobre él.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? —gritó sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

— ¡Si no eres mío no serás de nadie! ¡DE NADIE! —gritó con una sonrisa demente. El filo del kunai a unos centímetros de su cuello —. ¡Afronta las consecuencias de tus acciones, cariño! ¡Muere de una vez! ¡Después de todo me encargare de llevarte hasta el peor de los infiernos, Naruto! ¡Te destruiré a ti y a tu adorada aldea!

Y las venas del Byakugan se extendieron alrededor de sus ojos, ella no tuvo compasión al darle un golpe suave haciéndole toser sangre para después enterrar una y otra vez el kunai sobre su cuerpo mientras la sangre chorreó y salpicó su rostro hermoso y retorcido.

Sus ojos vacíos de emociones fueron lo último que vio mientras perdía la consciencia.

…Naruto…

…Naruto…

…NARUTO…

— ¡NARUTO, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ´TTEBANE! —el grito de Kushina hizo que los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieran de golpe.

El rubio se levantó asustado tocando su torso y el cuello, buscando las manchas de sangre, el kunai…pero no había nada. Estaba en su cuarto, con su pijama y sus padres allí. Las luces encendidas y la ventana cerrada. Sus padres también estaban en ropa de dormir. Su padre le observaba preocupado, pero su madre tenía una venita latiéndole en la sien.

—Hinata-chan —dijo aturdido.

Por toda respuesta Kushina le dio un golpe que lo tiró de la cama y le hizo aterrizar de cara al suelo.

— ¡¿Y por eso tanto alboroto, niño? —gritó furiosa —. ¡Cuando tengas sueños pervertidas con tu novia intenta al menos ser más discreto! ¡Tu padre y yo no tenemos que enterarnos de tus pervertidas fantasías!

Minato rió nerviosamente con una gotita en la sien.

Naruto se levantó al instante, frotándose la cabeza y lloriqueando ante el golpe, y el alivio se hizo presente al comprender que todo lo anterior había sido solo un sueño.

— ¡Eso dolió, ´ttebayo! ¡Qué mujer tan cruel!

— ¿Cómo que cruel, ´ttebane?

— ¡No sé qué pudo ver papá en ti, ´ttebayo!

Kushina sonrió maquiavélicamente y crujió los puños al mismo tiempo que su cabello se levantaba en nueve mechones flotando a su alrededor de una forma que hizo que ambos hombres sudaran frío.

Kushina contó hasta cinco y ellos corrieron en pos de su vida.

.

~o~

.

Tsunade bostezó amenamente con cansancio y aburrimiento. Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y ella debía estar en esa oficina obligada a leer papeles. La rubia bufó bajamente y recostó su cara contra el escritorio, completa y absolutamente desmotivada para siquiera comenzar las tareas del día. Que Shizune se ocupara de lo demás, ella dormiría un rato. Al fin y al cabo contaban de nuevo con la ayuda de Sakura e Ino, y para completarlo Miku Anima había ofrecido sus servicios como médico ninja. Ahí estaba, ellas podían complementar su trabajo y ella podía hacer algo más útil.

Dormir y después buscar su Sake.

Apenas estaba ya cayendo dormida cuando el grito espantado de Shizune le hizo saltar.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —la rubia frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar a paso rápido, furiosa de que hubiesen interrumpido su siesta.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta preparada para asordar a algunos cuantos (Shizune y Sakura) también abrió la boca sorprendida.

Sakura suspiró y rodó los ojos al ver como su maestra también le observaba sin creérselo.

— ¿Pero qué rayos te has hecho, mocosa? —preguntó la sannin arqueando una ceja. Sus ojos mieles recorrieron los mechones cortos de cabello rosa que enmarcaban el rostro pálido de su alumna. Hasta el día anterior Sakura había portado el cabello largo hasta las caderas, atados a dos coletas como las suyas, pero en ese momento no quedaba rastro del largo y cuidado cabello. Le quedaba bien, eso no lo negaba, pero el cambio era tan abrupto que comprendió porque Shizune había reaccionado gritando y tirando lo que llevaba en brazos, a juzgar por los papeles y Tonton en el suelo.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente y se tocó el cabello suavemente, desviando la mirada de forma incomoda.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, solo es cabello. Me apetecía cambiar de look.

—Pues si apetece cambiar de humor como cambias de look no envidio al pobre desgraciado que este a tu lado —comentó la sannin burlonamente.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, Shizune y tu pónganse a hacer los pendientes. El hospital no se manejará solo —ordenó la rubia con un gesto de su mano.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

—Tsunade-sama, usted es la directora.

—Y ustedes mis discípulas. ¡Pónganse en marcha, ahora! —tronó entrando de nuevo en su oficina y cerrando de un potente portazo.

Sakura y Shizune cerraron los ojos y se estremecieron ante el sonido. Una vez que se hubiesen asegurado que ya no saldría, Shizune se inclinó al suelo y cargó a Tonton en brazos, acariciándole la cabeza para después proseguir a intentar recoger también los cientos de papeles que había cargado antes de que Sakura llegara a su lado y le espantara con el cambio tan abrupto que se había hecho. Cuando comenzó a ordenar unos cuantos, Sakura se agachó a su lado y le ayudó a ordenarlos y recogerlos.

La pelinegra le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que la muchacha sonriera también en respuesta.

—Lo siento por lo de antes, Shizune-san, no pretendía asustarla.

—Oh, no, perdóname a mí, Sakura-chan —la mujer se sonrojó —, reaccione de forma exagerada. Además, debes saber que te ves mejor así, el cabello corto te hace lucir bien.

— ¿De verdad? —la pelirosa dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Shizune y volvió a acariciar las suaves puntas onduladas —. Gracias —le sonrió suavemente.

Shizune dejó de acariciar a Tonton y le observó, es decir le observó de verdad. Había algo nuevo aparte del corte de cabello en la chica, ella no podía decir con seguridad que era, pero definitivamente era algo que le hacía ver más calmada y tranquila de lo normal. Sakura había sido una copia de su maestra en carácter y poder, pues tanto Tsunade como la Haruno tenían esa fuerza sobrehumana y su excelente control de chakra. Solo que en ese momento lucía como más…_sumisa. _Si, esa era la palabra correcta. Sakura lucía sumisa y manipulable. Tan suave y dócil como un animalillo domado. Y eso le extrañó. Sakura era demasiado bipolar para cambiar de un día para otro de esa forma, para parecer una completa extraña.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Sakura-chan? Te ves pálida —comentó de forma preocupada.

—No he dormido bien estos días, ya sabe con lo del secuestro y el rescate de Matsuri y con los exámenes chunnin que comienzan mañana.

La pelinegra se mordió los labios.

—Sí, eso debe ser. ¿Participarán?

—En realidad no —dijo la Haruno en un suspiro —. Hemos pedido probar para el siguiente examen.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shizune confusa. Como las kunoichis de la generación de Sakura habían salido de Konoha siete años atrás ya con el rango de genin, en realidad ellas jamás lo habían perdido, y a diferencia de Miku Anima no tuvieron que pasar ninguna prueba para seguir manteniendo sus puestos de ninjas de Konoha. Pero seguían siendo genin con diecinueve años, y definitivamente su fuerza estaba a la altura de cualquier jounin.

—Porque aún no nos sentimos preparadas. Queremos descansar, siete años de nada más que combates…cambiar de rango solo nos dificultaría las cosas para terminar de adaptarnos de nuevo a Konoha.

—Oh —asintió de forma comprensiva —. Bueno, Sakura-chan, como dijo Tsunade-sama lo mejor será comenzar ya con el trabajo. ¿Ino-chan vendrá?

—Hoy no, así que yo la cubriré, podré con la parte de ambas.

—No te preocupes, hoy no hay mucho movimiento. Puedes ir a tu consultorio, si surge alguna emergencia te llamaré.

—Gracias, Shizune-san —Sakura hizo un breve gesto de despedida y cogiendo su bata de médico caminó con paso lento saliendo de su oficina y perdiéndose hacia el final del pasillo. Los mechones de su cabello lucieron apagados y tristes contrastando perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.

Shizune la observó hasta que entró y luego suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hokage-sama tiene razón. Ellas han sufrido mucho, lo mejor será facilitarles las cosas —dijo a Tonton.

El cerdito asintió.

Ella cogió los papeles entre sus manos para acomodarlos bien cuando pisó algo mullido y suave. Bajó la mirada para toparse con una rosa roja, del mismo color de la sangre, esparcida y marchita tras su pisada. Shizune la recogió con extrañeza, dándole vueltas entre sus manos. Era una rosa preciosa, una de las pocas grandes y bien cuidadas que había en la aldea. Seguramente de los Yamanaka.

Lástima que la hubiese estropeado.

Aunque ¿De dónde saldría?

Ella frunció el ceño. No creía que él se atreviera a volver a dejarles rosas de nuevo, no con el último aviso. Además la rosa lucía demasiado bien y demasiado perfecta para que siquiera él hubiese tenido la delicadeza de dejársela. Cuando lo hacía le traía rosas marchitas y arrancadas de cualquier lado.

De cualquier forma Shizune acercó su nariz entre los pétalos, sonriendo tiernamente ante el profundo y seductor aroma que emanaba. Incitador y perturbador. Cerró los ojos y se irguió sin dejar de jugar con la rosa entre sus manos.

La sonrisa se le desvaneció cuando se pinchó un dedo y una única gota escarlata cayó al piso con un sonido hueco y vacío. La rosa cayó de sus manos.

Ella retrocedió un paso, sintiendo una palidez inundarle.

Con el dedo entre sus labios, observó como el preludio a la destrucción, como los pétalos de la rosa se extendían en torno a la gota de sangre. Seis marchitos pétalos en torno a un único punto que parecía una mancha desoladora y destructiva.

Seis pétalos destruidos y rotos, pero igual de bellos y gloriosos.

Seis pétalos llenos de cicatrices.

Seis pétalos de destrucción y muerte, que habían sido arrancados de raíz y extendidos hacia su propio fin.

Y sin ni siquiera entender por qué, ella cayó de rodillas con el corazón latiéndole de forma apresurada, con el miedo extendiéndose por sus venas.

Y fue ese día, que ella lamentó no haber puesto más atención a las señales que dieron paso a la destrucción.

.

~o~

.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Ino-chan —comentó Hinata por décimo octava vez.

La rubia le ignoró y siguió emanando chakra curativo, posando sus manos sobre las sienes de la Hyuga, ayudándole a relajarse. Aunque Hinata siguiera con la firme posición de que no necesitaba de eso, Ino sabía que ella había sido tan afectada como Sakura, y a diferencia de la pelirosa, Hinata no había tenido como medio bloquear el Genjutsu al no ser una experta en chakra.

La peli azul suspiró con alivio y cerró los ojos, más que todo, la principal razón para negarse a eso era que Ino también seguía débil, y Temari y Tenten lo necesitaban más que ella misma. Pero aceptó de buen grado el alivio que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo tras el chakra curativo de su amiga. La sesión de Genjutsu de Miku había sido devastadora. Pensar en eso la lastimaba profundamente y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Que todas aquellas ilusiones que habían representado sus más vividos temores aun le afectaran mucho.

Enredó los dedos entre las sábanas y apretó los labios. Aun así, sin importar cuanto lo deseara, no podía arrancarse de los pensamientos a Naruto y Sakura sobre esa cama, gimiendo y jadeando mientras hacían el amor y se burlaban de ella una y otra vez. Miku le había justo donde más le había dolido. En su peor temor y su mayor realidad. Porque Naruto podía seguir queriendo a Sakura como en el pasado, y ella jamás podría competir contra eso.

Y no había quedado contenta con esa tortura, le había enseñado más, mucho más.

Las palabras de su padre, el desdén de su hermana, la sonrisa de su moribunda madre. Las miradas de cinismo y desprecio de todo el clan…

_Y pensar que esa niña tendrá que liderarnos alguna vez…que vergüenza._

_Hiashi-sama tendría que haber dejado que la marcaran._

_¿De verdad es una Hyuga? Ojala nadie la asocie con nosotros nunca._

_Hinata es una vergüenza para el clan. Su hermana menor, Hanabi, cinco años menor le ha superado en todo. Has lo que quieras con ella, no me importa. Un heredero así no me sirve._

Enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos con fuerza, con rabia mientras las palabras dolorosamente reales se clavaban en su corazón.

_Eres una vergüenza, Hinata. Ni siquiera puedo sentirme orgullosa de ser tu hermana._

—Tsk…como la detesto —susurró Hinata con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿A Miku-senpai? —preguntó Ino lívida —. Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer —, aunque ciertamente no le agradaba lo que ella misma había visto o el golpe recibido, pero solamente debían agachar la cabeza y seguir las instrucciones de la pelirroja. Sakura era la líder en su grupo, pero Miku poseía un rango aún más alto entre las kunoichis de su tipo.

—Lo sé, pero eso no impide que la pueda odiar —dijo Hinata sin emoción en la voz.

Hace mucho ya había dejado atrás la faceta de la niña ingenua y tonta que había sido. Estaba cansada de ponerse a tartamudear, sonrojarse falsamente y hacerse la completa estúpida. Estaba harta de ponerse una máscara que detestaba completamente porque todos seguían tratándole como si fuese de cristal. Abrió los ojos, con expresión dura y vacía.

Ino le sonrió tristemente.

—Sí, comprendo lo que sientes, Hinata.

—No, no acabas de comprenderlo…—dijo la chica levantándose y apartándola. Flexionó los brazos, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados. La ilusión había sido lo bastante fuerte para haberla hecho encogerse sobre sí misma y golpearse contra el suelo al chillar y retorcerse del dolor.

—Lo que ella hizo no tiene nombre, pero esto es lo que somos —dijo Ino borrando la sonrisa. Sus ojos azules claros se ensombrecieron y llenaron de oscuridad. Pura y retorcida oscuridad, volvían a ser los ojos de la despiadada joven que había torturado psicológicamente a cientos de personas hasta llevarlos a la muerte sin remordimiento —. Asesinas. Y tú tienes un deber mucho mayor que el resto de nosotras.

Hinata caminó hasta asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Podía ver las montañas Kages en todo su esplendor, allí los cuatro líderes de Konoha, siendo el rayo amarillo el más poderoso y admirado de todos. Aspiró profundamente una gran bocanada de aire y frunció el ceño. Aquellos sentimientos que siempre habían generado inseguridad, timidez y constante baja autoestima se habían transformado en los principales hilos que la habían conducido en todo su camino de sed de venganza como una kunoichi. Había cogido esa timidez, esa tristeza y las había vuelto odio y resentimiento, hasta manchar su corazón y sus sentimientos. Hasta que pudo dejar de llorar al asesinar. Y aquellos sentimientos seguían mandando en su corazón, susurrándole al oído la más retorcida de las venganzas. Deseaba causar dolor, el mismo que ella sentía. Deseaba mucho sufrimiento, tal como el que ella había sufrido.

Tal vez Naruto había logrado hacerla cambiar un poco al principio, pero ya tenía claro lo que iba hacer.

Muy claro.

—_Padre, Hanabi…todos…_—pensó con odio —…_lo había olvidado…pero ya no… ¿Querían una buena heredera? ¿Una buena hija? ¿Una buena hermana? Entonces eso les voy a dar. Clamaran entre su sangre su muerte, se los juro. Seré una verdadera Hyuga, claro que sí._

Una sonrisa trastornada pintó sus labios rosas, y sus ojos antaño brillosos y tiernos revelaron el rostro de una mujer que no tenía corazón.

Hinata volteó con esa oscura y fría sonrisa para ver a Ino.

—Claro que sí. Debo destruir a Namikaze Naruto —la entonación de su voz fue burlona.

—Él debe estar trastornado tras lo de anoche —señaló la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Oh, si —la chica cogió una rosa roja, del color de la sangre, que descansaba sobre el jarrón de su tocador —. Y me deseará día con día, más y más hasta perder la razón.

—Miku-senpai hizo un buen trabajo.

—Sin duda alguna —Hinata sostuvo bien la rosa y se pinchó un dedo.

La gota de sangre bailoteó en la yema y cayó con silencio al suelo. Los ojos de ambas no perdieron en ningún momento la trayectoria hasta que se esparció levemente.

Solo era una gota, pero cuando todo terminara serían ríos de sangre.

Ino sonrió de medio lado y salió de la habitación. Tenía algo pendiente con Sai.

.

~o~

.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías, eh —dijo Mikoto haciendo un puchero.

Miku sonrió nerviosamente y jugueteo con la tela de su falda.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo libre Mikoto-sama.

—No hay necesidad del sama, solo Mikoto —dijo la pelinegra sonriendo cálidamente y poniendo un enorme pastel de chocolate en el centro de la mesita —. Desde que Obito me dijo que estabas viva no pude caber en felicidad. Todos pensamos que habías muerto junto a tus padres.

La pelirroja negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Fue una suerte que viviera.

— ¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo te salvaste?

—Una mujer me salvó antes de que intentaran matarme como hicieron con mis padres. Era una ninja retirada del país del agua. Me crío desde los siete años de edad y me enseñó el arte ninja. Murió hace unas pocas semanas y decidí que ya que no tenía a quien más seguir podría regresar a Konoha.

Mikoto asintió feliz y sirvió los pedazos del pastel. Al contrario que cualquier otro Uchiha, Miku recibió encantada su porción y comió sin quejas algunas. La madre de Miku y Mikoto habían sido amigas antes de que desterraran a la Uchiha al contraer matrimonio con un simple civil no Uchiha. Miku había sido denominada como la bastarda de los Uchiha, su cabello rojo era el estigma perfecto por el cual tampoco nunca pudo ser aceptada como una Uchiha incluso después del destierro de su madre.

—Fue una buena persona.

—Un gran mujer, me enseñó todo lo que sé —Miku sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa oscura y calculadora.

La matriarca Uchiha demasiado ocupada en recibir a sus nuevos invitados no lo notó. Obito y Shisui Uchiha saludaron educadamente al ingresar a la cocina y sentarse como si fuera su propia casa. El Uchiha mayor saltó sobre Miku, asfixiándola en un abrazo que casi los tiró al suelo.

— ¡Miku-chan, con que aquí estabas!

—No es como si me hubiese ocultado, Obito-kun —dijo la pelirroja con diversión quitándoselo de encima y acomodándose la falda que había subido hasta la mitad de sus muslos ante el inesperado movimiento.

Shisui Uchiha ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Miku parpadeó y le miró con curiosidad.

—Ah, sí, Miku-chan, este enano es mi hermano menor, Shisui —Obito se levantó y correteó hasta donde estaba su hermano, palmeándole la espalda con demasiada fuerza.

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente, estrechando la fuerte y cálida mano del muchacho. Sus ojos tan oscuros como su propia alma recorrieron a Shisui de pies a cabeza. Era un joven sumamente atractivo, tanto como el mismo Obito, pero de su misma edad. Seducirlo no sería tan difícil, en especial si era igual de pervertido que su amigo.

—Deja de llamarme enano —le reprochó Shisui con el ceño fruncido —. Y sí, soy el hermano menor de este tonto.

— ¿Cómo que tonto?

— ¿Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo?

—Que desconsiderado.

—Niños, niños —Mikoto sonrió con una venita latiéndole en la sien y agitando el cuchillo con el que había partido la torta —. Compórtense.

Los dos Uchiha cerraron la boca al instante, pero siguieron lanzándose miradas con rayitos ante la divertida Miku. Ella rió, soltando la mano del más joven y tapándose la boca, desvió la mirada. Fue una risa musical y suave. Los dos la miraron con sorpresa.

Mikoto sonrió y repartió otros dos pedazos de torta entre ambos hermanos.

Ellos también comieron sin objeciones.

Definitivamente Miku y Obito eran casos raros en los Uchiha, y Shisui…bueno él no pintaba ni para aquí ni para allá.

—Oh, sí, Miku-chan, hoy habrá un festival ¿Quieres ir?

—Estaría encantada, Obito-kun. ¿Shisui-kun también irá?

—Sí, llevaré a Ayame, le encantará —comentó el Uchiha menor con una media sonrisa.

Miku sonrió brevemente y siguió comiendo su pastel.

¿Así que Ayame, la hija del dueño de Ichiraku, eh? Bien, vería cuánto duraría esa relación antes de tener a Shisui Uchiha comiendo de su mano.

.

~o~

.

Sobre la cabeza de los Kages, Naruto y Hinata comían un helado pensativos el uno al lado del otro. No habían abierto la boca desde que Naruto llegó a buscarla a su casa para invitarla a salir. El rubio aun recordaba vívidamente esa pesadilla, porque no podía calificarla de otra cosa con el final que tuvo. Mirando de reojo a su novia, la notó algo pálida, pero increíblemente normal y tranquila para la masacre de días atrás.

¿Seguía sin tener remordimiento alguno por lo sucedido?

Mejor no atormentarse con eso, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata tímidamente, agitando las pestañas con inocencia.

— ¿Uhm?

—Te…noto muy…pensativo —susurró la muchacha con preocupación —. ¿Es por lo sucedido…a-allá?

Naruto agitó la cabeza, sonriendo anchamente.

—No pasa nada, Hinata-chan. Solo que anoche tuve...eh…una pesadilla, ´ttebayo.

—Debió haber sido…muy terrible. Te ves pálido, Naruto-kun. Quizá debas…descansar —la muchacha se acercó a él con las mejillas rojas y una dulce sonrisa, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

—Fue…escalofriante, ´ttebayo —dijo el rubio cogiendo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y plantando un beso allí.

El rubor en las mejillas de Hinata se intensificó y la muchacha sonrió con pena.

Volvía a ser la dulce muchacha. Naruto le acercó a él y la besó con pasión, moviendo los labios de ambos en un roce suave y lleno de tantos sentimientos. Tan desesperado por borrar aquellos malos recuerdos de aquella masacre y del sueño de la noche anterior. La amaba tal y como era, pero deseaba borrar ese sueño con los labios suaves y dulce de Hinata. Con esos besos que eran su adicción y le llevaban a una dimensión llena de cariño y amor.

Los helados cayeron al suelo y él se recostó contra ella, acariciándole el rostro y posicionándole suavemente debajo de él, apoyándose en sus codos para que ella no tuviera que cargar con todo su peso. Hinata alzó los brazos y acarició el cabello rubio, tirando de las hebras doradas mientras el beso se profundizaba.

Ella buscó un poco de fricción en el cuerpo de ambos y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Naruto, dando paso al beso donde sus lenguas batallaron por el control.

Naruto no notó en ningún momento que Hinata mantenía los ojos abiertos, mirando sin ver el cielo con sus ojos de color espectral.

.

~o~

.

Cuando Sakura terminó su turno pasaba de las nueve de la noche. Bostezó cansada y se estiró en su sitio. Se frotó los ojos y se quitó la bata de médico, quería irse de una buena vez a descansar. No tenía ganas de nada, pero tenía que seguir con todo eso hasta el final. Afortunadamente como Shizune dijo, ese día no hubo mucho movimiento y no tuvo mucho por hacer.

Cogió sus cosas y las acomodó. Sin embargo cuando se levantó, una jeringuilla cayó al suelo con un suave tintineo.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y lo levantó, reconociéndolo.

Su expresión se endureció profundamente y cerró los dedos sobre el frío metal. El líquido en la jeringuilla era de un verde veneno, ponzoñoso y letal.

Suficiente una gota para matar a cualquiera en cuestión de semanas. Un veneno que actuaba sutil y lentamente, sin ser detectado. Sin cura. Al menos nadie aparte de ella podría hallarle cura, ni siquiera Tsunade, porque el antídoto era tan simple y tan hermoso que nadie lo consideraría de utilidad.

Nadie.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Sasuke entró llevando a Naruto apoyado en él. El chico apenas le dirigió una mirada.

Sakura arqueó una ceja y corrió hacia ellos. Entre los dos pusieron a Naruto en la camilla. La pelirosa hizo el gesto de amarrarse el cabello por costumbre cuando comprendió que ya no tenía que preocuparse de eso. Guardó la jeringuilla en el bolsillo de su blusa y apartó los mechones que le caían en las mejillas.

Naruto estaba inconsciente.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Fue a buscarme en la tarde para practicar un rato. Supongo que nos excedimos, colapsó al terminar la práctica.

— ¿Y porque rayos seguían practicando hasta esta hora? Pasan de las nueve de la noche.

—Hm…—Sasuke rodó los ojos —. ¿Eso que importa? De verdad, Sakura, eres demasiado…. —el chico giró a mirarla con el ceño fruncido cuando las palabras murieron en sus labios. Sakura le dirigió una severa mirada y apartó con dignidad de nuevo los mechones que se empeñaban en resbalar por sus mejillas —. ¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el cabello?

—Diré lo mismo que tú ¿Eso que importa? —refunfuñó la muchacha moviendo las manos con destellante chakra verde —. Aparta, tengo que examinarlo.

Sasuke se retiró, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se inclinó sobre Naruto. Sakura tenía el cabello muchísimo más corto de lo que lo tuvo cuando era niña, aunque es vez caía al menos de una forma que no le quitaba la delicadeza o feminidad. Igual se veía bien, aunque fue un cambio bastante dramático.

Unos minutos después Sakura suspiró.

— ¿Qué?

—Está cansado, sólo eso —Sakura agachó la mirada y sacó un bloc de notas de su blusa —. Ese baka y tú se han excedido esta vez.

—Yo estoy perfectamente —dijo él extrañado.

—Pero él no es tú —señaló la pelirosa sentándose en su sitio y escribiendo con rapidez algo que Sasuke no alcanzó a ver, de cualquier forma no fue necesario espiar porque ella le tendió la nota.

Frunció el ceño al leer nombres que no conocía.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Medicina. Naruto tiene el cuerpo muy deteriorado por sus tontas practicas —ella le miró con sospecha —. No me extrañaría que tú estuvieras en las mismas condiciones. En serio, piensen en su salud antes de ponerse a pelear como si no hubiera mañana.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo practicar hacía daño? Prefirió no formular la pregunta en voz alta. Ojala pudiese retroceder el tiempo y haber acudido a otro médico, pero como Sakura aún estaba en turno le pareció lo más adecuado que su compañera les atendiera.

Rodó los ojos.

—No es para tanto, hmp.

—Lo es. Quiero que te asegures que tome toda la medicina. Eso le ayudará.

— ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Su madre?

—No creo que quieras que su madre se entere de que se han pasado con las practicas, Sasuke-kun —Sakura sonrió dulce y perversamente.

Sasuke se estremeció al imaginar a Kushina. Chasqueó la lengua y asintió, arrugó el papel en su mano y lo metió con brusquedad a su bolsillo.

—Ahora siéntate tú, sin quejas —añadió señalando una de las sillas al lado de la camilla.

El Uchiha le fulminó con la mirada pero asintió y se sentó. Sakura le examinó y le mandó otras tantas medicinas para que tomara y dejar de arruinar su cuerpo con las prácticas excesivas. Mientras Sakura terminaba de regañarle, Naruto se movió en su sitio y tosió intranquilamente.

Los ojos de Sakura relampaguearon cuando su rubio amigo medio se irguió y tosió nuevamente, confundido al ver donde estaba. Sasuke siguió refunfuñando sin darse cuenta de nada.

Completamente agotado, Naruto volvió a tenderse en la camilla sin musitar palabra, tosiendo una vez más y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Unas gotitas carmesí se esparcieron por la piel dorada.

Y una mancha oscura, venenosa, se extendió por su mejilla un segundo antes de desaparecer.

Y Sakura apartó la mirada sin decir palabra.

.

* * *

_*Bella se asoma* ^^U_

_Lo siento DX, siento haber tardado tanto. La inspiración me jugó horrible, de lo contrario jamás habría dejado esta historia. Es la que más me gusta y la seguiré. Al fin pude terminar el capi. siento si las cosas van lentas o tal vez no les gustó, estoy intentando adaptarme nuevamente. Perdí el hilo de la historia al dejar de escribir tantos meses u.u_

_Como notaron (si es que lo notaron) cambie el género de Drama a Angst. He considerado muy bien antes de hacer el cambio. Una historia de este tipo no da más que para angustia, drama y mucho, mucho dolor._

_Algunas cosas han ido revelándose aquí, aunque tal vez no lo notaron XD, quien sabe. _

_*A mi Sakura me agrada más con el cabello corto, le hace ver más linda ^^_

_* Así como me gusta la pareja de Shizune x Itachi después de leer "El Pacto" de Elade-chan, también me gusta la pareja Shisui x Ayame después de "Cuentos de Ichiraku" De Kusubana Yoru._

_Eso es todo._

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Besos._


	17. Siete son los pecados capitales

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, CONTENIDO FUERTE.**

* * *

_**Mi Dulce Castigo**_

_**Siete son los pecados capitales**_

_**¿En cuál caes tú?**_

* * *

_"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella." —Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_._

—_Que muchachita tan insolente —comentó disgustado el hombre sosteniéndola del cabello con fuerza y tirándola al suelo sin compasión. _

_Ella, arisca, le arañó la parte de los brazos con la que le sujetaba haciéndole soltar un grito mezcla de furia y dolor, causando que la chica mostrara una ancha y aniñada sonrisa digna de una jovenzuela vulgar de calle. El hombre por toda respuesta le cruzó la cara de una bofetada y luego la pateó sin tomar en cuenta su género. Allí, ser hombre o ser mujer no eran causa alguna de valor o modales, lo único que tenía valía era la fuerza de trabajo de los hombres o el placer que una mujerzuela otorgaba al abrir las piernas. Por algo era una aldea solo dedicada a los bares y casinos, al libertinaje. Las prostitutas no eran algo fuera de lo común como tampoco la venta de estas._

_El hombre observó con repugnancia como la jovencita se quejaba de dolor en el suelo._

—_Vendida, me la llevaré y tendré el placer de enseñarle modales. Aprenderás con sangre a respetar a tus amos, mujerzuela —él se inclinó cogiéndole el cabello en un puño y dándole el dinero al vendedor sin mirarle._

— _¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gritó ella con furia._

— _¡Perra! —esta vez no fue una bofetada, fue un golpe con el puño cerrado, chocando contra la blanquecina mejilla áspera, la señal de la vida dura que sin duda había llevado._

— _¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Te mataré! —la joven forcejeó con fuerza sin parecer especialmente afectada por el golpe. El hombre furioso por eso alzó el puño en alto nuevamente preparado para desmayarla si era necesario, pero antes de lograrlo una mano delicada se posó sobre la suya, impidiéndolo._

—_Suficiente, Hachiro, no malogres la mercancía —una preciosa y altanera mujer le sujetó la mano estudiando con repugnancia a la joven que aún se debatía._

_Hachiro miró con desdén a la belleza que le había detenido. El nuevo capricho de su señor. Ayaka sin lugar a dudas era una de las mujeres más preciosas y elegantes que podía haber en el país de las Judías Rojas, con su largo y oscuro cabello rubio y sus vivaces y astutos ojos verdes encandiló a su señor. No había forma de que esa mujer se saliera del casino, ahora encima se creía la dueña de todo y no podía llevarle la contraria o lo pagaría. Así que guardando todos los insultos que también tenía preparado para ella, asintió de forma mecánica._

—_Tienes buen gusto —Ayaka contoneó levemente las caderas en un ritmo hipnotizante al avanzar unos pasos. La suave tela del kimono produjo un leve ruido contra el suelo. La mano delicada y suave de ella alzó la barbilla de la fiera jovencita que le miró con odio —. Si, cuando esté aseada y no dé el aspecto de pordiosera sin duda atraerá muchos clientes, eso claro si no has marcado su cara con los golpes…aunque el maquillaje puede ocultarlo._

—_Pu-ta —la chica dijo en un gruñido._

_Ayaka sonrió medio divertida._

— _¿Puta? No, no lo creo querida, la única puta aquí serás tú. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—…

—_He dicho… ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! —Ayaka puntualizó el grito con una bofetada más suave que el que dio Hachiro, pero que estuvo cargado con sus filudas uñas que dejaron una línea sangrienta en toda la mejilla de la chica —Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, pequeña estúpida —los fríos y gélidos ojos verdes contenían tanto desprecio._

_La muchacha gritó de dolor cuando Ayaka sujetó su cabello tirando con sadismo de ella hacia atrás, arrancándole algunos mechones. La rubia lamió la sangre de la herida con erotismo y tras eso la tiró al suelo._

— _¿Ya recuerdas tu nombre?_

—_H-Hisa —masculló la joven en el suelo intentando que su voz no mostrara su terror —. Simplemente Hisa._

—_Bien, Hisa. De ahora en adelante no tienes voz ni voto, no tienes derecho a hablar a menos que se haga una pregunta directa, no tienes derecho a cuestionar nada, lo único que debes hacer esa mantener esa boquita cerrada y abrir las piernas ¿Has comprendido, Cierto? —Ayaka contempló con fijeza como la fiera jovencita de cabello y ojos castaños asintió sin permitirse temblar._

—_Maravilloso —Ayaka sonrió secamente —. ¿Ves que podemos entendernos? Ahora, camina —a pesar de sus palabras, la mujer hizo un asentimiento a Hachiro dándole una silenciosa orden. El hombre cogió del cabello a Hisa arrastrándole._

_Hisa chilló inútilmente sosteniendo algunos mechones de su cabello para disminuir el dolor, pero fue en vano, el hombre la arrastraba como si fuera cualquier sucio objeto encontrado en la basura. La humillación siguió mientras era jaloneada por las calles antes las burlas de las personas, algunos gestos obscenos de los hombres que se relamían los asquerosos labios al saber que habían hallado una nueva puta. Cuando llegaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, Hisa estaba sollozando por el dolor, pero ninguno de los otros lo tomó en cuenta, solo siguieron su camino atravesando calles transitadas hasta llegar a una especie de mini palacio que se erguía con majestuosidad. El prostíbulo-casino más famoso y concurrido de la ciudad._

_Después de unos cuantos golpes más y algunas amenazas la lanzaron a un cuarto rosa, al menos eso le pareció ya que estaba lleno de camas y almohadas rosas, de paredes y cuadros rosas, de todo de color rosa y con un ambiente coqueto y pícaro que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Hisa se levantó con dificultad mientras las chicas allí amontonadas pululaban en torno a perfumes y maquillaje, solo una rubia de ojos azules se le acercó al instante con una mirada petulante._

—_Debes ser la nueva, nuestro señor nos dijo que Hachiro-san traería una pordiosera._

—_Y vaya pordiosera que resultó —se burló una hermosísima pelinegra desde el otro lado de la habitación, toda preocupada en perfumarse y pintarse los labios de rojo. _

_Hisa le hizo un gesto de asco y enfocó sus ojos de forma calculadora en la rubia._

—_Mi nombre es Hisa, y sí, soy la nueva._

—_Maravilloso —dijo la rubia con una nota de satisfacción en la voz, se apartó coquetamente un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el ojo derecho y le sonrió casi lascivamente a los guardias que cuidaban la habitación —. Soy Hikari, y estaré encargada de ti. Te han comprado especialmente para un nuevo cliente que exigía una cara nueva, pagó un dineral por ti así que tengo que asearte y hacer algún milagro para que le agrades —la chica alzó las manos, las largas mangas del kimono azul resbalaron sensualmente. Ella dio una palmada y todas las chicas se levantaron de sus lugares fastidiadas y lanzándole miradas despreciables —. Tengo que ponerla presentable, ocupen su tiempo en otro lado, los clientes llegaran en unas horas._

_Todas salieron en tropel por donde ella había entrado, con los guardias dudando entre quedarse o seguirlas._

_Hikari se adelantó sensualmente, levantándose el kimono y tocándose los muslos con una suave caricia. Se plantó frente a los dos y Hisa observó con gesto asqueado como se acariciaba ante ellos, para después bajarse la parte del kimono dejando sus pechos expuestos. Ellos dos no perdieron tiempo, se abalanzaron como animales por un pedazo de carne. Hisa contuvo las ganas de vomitar al ver la escena, los hombres eran corpulentos y gordos, de nariz y ojos pequeños y una boca que revelaba dientes asquerosos. Sin embargo Hikari parecía estar en su elemento, ellos le lamieron los pechos y casi la desnudaron allí. Uno le alzó una pierna y enterró la cara entre los muslos mientras soltaba asquerosos gemidos._

_Terminaron minutos después cuando ella les hizo el favor de ocuparse del problema que surgió entre sus pantalones. Tras esa improvisada sesión de sexo se retiraron satisfechos y cerraron las puertas sin mirar atrás._

_Apenas eso pasó el rostro de la rubia se transformó, un asco total bañó sus facciones así como un odio que la hizo ver espeluznante. Se quitó lo que le quedaba puesto del kimono y se soltó el pelo antes de ir hacia un pequeño espacio cerrado con unas cortinas que tenía una tina llena de agua y una pastilla de jabón._

_Hisa le siguió después de asegurarse que no había nadie, la encontró frotándose el cuerpo con lágrimas de odio en los ojos. Se pasaba el jabón casi lastimándose mientras mascullaba insultos y promesas de muerte._

— _¿Era realmente necesario eso? —preguntó con seriedad._

_Ella dejó caer la pastilla y se arrodilló en la tina abrazándose y aspirando aire para tranquilizarse._

—_Absolutamente necesario. Si no lo hubiese hecho se hubiesen quedado aquí mirando todo y al final nos habrían terminado violando. El cliente no exigió una virgen así que no eres intocable._

—_Entonces hubieses dejado que nos violasen a las dos, no tenías por qué pasar por eso sola…Ino._

_La rubia ahogó un sollozo de rabia. _

—_Créeme que esos cerdos son poco en comparación con el enfermo que te solicitó…Tenten —pronunció enterrando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos —. La dos últimas que fueron con él, nunca regresaron. Temari dijo que las dejó irreconocibles, le encanta golpear y mutilar mientras las viola. _

—_Temari…Ayaka —Tenten torció el gesto tocándose la herida en la cara, sin parecer afectada por la información recibida. No le interesaba lo que le hiciese, al final disfrutaría destrozando cada trozo de él. —. Actúa bastante bien, realmente me dolió._

_Ino se encogió de hombros._

—_Seguramente igual quería salvarte de esto, tal vez no le gustes tanto con la herida, pero si al final terminará hiriéndote puede que lo pase por alto._

— _¿Y ese cerdo es a quien debemos robar los papeles de las propiedades?_

_La rubia asintió._

—_Temari y yo llevamos aquí aproximadamente siete meses, hemos evaluado la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles. No hay ningún error, es el nuestro objetivo, debemos quitarle los títulos de las propiedades que robó de la aldea del té._

— _¿Hay algún pedido especial?_

_Ino rió tétricamente._

—_El cliente pidió especialmente mucho dolor…y mucha sangre en precio a todas las jóvenes que mató y violó._

_Tenten comenzó a desnudarse con una sonrisa macabra._

—_Le encanta violar a las mujeres y mutilarlas…bien…veamos cuanto puede resistir de su propia medicina… será todo un placer que pienso disfrutar._

…

_Al día siguiente la noticia de que habían matado a unos de los criminales más buscados entre el mundo recorrió las aldeas como pólvora. Y no era en sí el que alguien le hubiese pillado lo suficientemente desprevenido lo que aterró a todos, sino era la _forma_ en la que murió. Habían hallado su cuerpo mutilado en una de las habitaciones del casino más famoso. El hombre no había tenido ni los brazos ni las piernas en su cuerpo, estos habían sido arrancados con el mayor sadismo y esparcidos por la habitación entre el baño de sangre que había en el piso y las paredes, prueba de que había luchado contra su asesino hasta el último, las huellas sangrientas se esparcían mostrando como le habían arrastrado. Según lo que se sabía la tortura había sido lenta y salvaje. Aparte de los brazos y piernas, le habían cortado el miembro, le habían arrancado las uñas y cortado la lengua. Todo para que clavaran su cuerpo a una de las paredes con su cabeza reposando a un lado. Le había encontrado una de las empleadas cuando entró a limpiar. El dueño del lugar y los guardias y empleados hombres habían sido encontrados casi en la misma situación, todos horriblemente asesinados en una sola noche._

_Nadie nunca supo quién había cometido semejante acto cruel aunque merecido._

.

~o~

.

Inoichi sonrió casi recelosamente mientras terminaba de poner dos tazas de té sobre la mesita vieja y casi acabada de la cocina, durante un segundo su mirada se posó cautelosamente sobre el chico pelinegro de sonrisa falsa, sabía perfectamente quien era, Minato les había explicado a todos que por asuntos más de protección y prevención las kunoichis que habían regresado fueron vigiladas las primeras semanas durante su estancia en Konoha, especialmente por Sai, no había tenido especial interés en lo que el muchacho hacia o no hacía, pero las cosas habían cambiado en ese momento y vaya que lo habían hecho. Frunció un poco los labios y depositó una última taza antes de tomar su lugar.

Ino le sonrió alegremente, sorbiendo un poco del contenido completamente ajena al ambiente casi tenso que se palpaba entre su padre y su novio.

—Finalmente has venido. —comentó el hombre dando también un sorbo al té que había preparado.

Eran más de las diez de la mañana y ese día lo tenía libre como pocas veces hacía, los asuntos de los exámenes chunnin habían complicado las cosas para muchos y las habían aliviado para otros y el rubio agradecía el descanso, especialmente porque su día se había alegrado al ver a su hija en la puerta cuando la abrió, lo que si no le había alegrado mucho fue al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

—Tenía tiempo libre. —dijo Ino sin parecer muy preocupada por no haberse tomado la molestia de visitar a su padre antes —. Sakura está tomando algunos turnos míos.

—Ya veo. —respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia la feliz pareja.

—Le dije a Ino que sería una buena oportunidad de recordar el pasado. —dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa —. Leí en un libro que los padres y los hijos siempre deben unir lazos.

Inoichi enarcó una ceja sin comprender lo que quería decir.

La rubia agitó una mano quitando importancia a las palabras del chico.

—No le hagas caso. La cuestión es que vine. —dijo con la misma emoción con la que se pondría para hablar de algo carente de importancia —. En unos días será el aniversario de la muerte de mamá, como siempre iremos juntos a dejarle flores ¿No?

Inoichi la observó un largo minuto, casi extrañado, casi dolido por la poca emoción que se veía en su única hija, después de unos momentos asintió tranquilamente sin decir palabra alguna.

—Perfecto, hace tiempo que no la visitaba. —murmuró la rubia dejando la taza en su sitio y apartando un mechón de cabello rubio. Ella dudó un momento pero luego, casi plausiblemente curvó los labios levemente en un intento de una sonrisa cálida, nada comparado con las antaño que siempre eran relucientes y coquetas, pero que calmó la inquietud del hombre. Ino parecía estar esforzándose para que todo fuera por buen camino.

Basado en esos pensamientos Inoichi dejó la taza en la mesa y apoyó su mano sobre la de su hija, apretándola cariñosamente.

—Estará feliz de que estés de vuelta.

—Ya lo creo. —ella cerró ojos y le devolvió el gesto a su padre, sin embargo contrario a antes cuando dudaba o pensaba que tal vez aun había una oportunidad para ellas, esa vez Ino no fue capaz de sentir absolutamente nada, ni remordimiento, ni tristeza, rabia o culpabilidad, ni siquiera rechazo o resentimiento. No había nada en su interior y la cercanía con su padre tampoco despertaba piedad alguna dentro de ella.

Y lo supo mientras otra sonrisa se dibujaba en su hermoso y pétreo rostro, mientras veía la mirada confiada de su padre, mientras sentía en cero el recelo de Sai. _Los había ganado. _Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir sonriendo como una muñequita, actuar y hacerlos feliz, nada más, de hecho era lo que siempre tuvo que hacer. Su sonrisa se agrandó, su oscuridad ganó y bailoteó en su mente, regodeándose, burlándose, siseando en los pocos puros pensamientos que le quedaban, borrando todo y manchando con su maldad. Se contuvo el hacer algún gesto de triunfo, una sonrisa cruel o una mirada calculadora, simplemente sonrió sin más. Por retorcido que pareciera el haber ganado la partida le alegró, la emocionó y la excitó. No había necesidad de dudas ni de piedad, no había necesidad de luz o de redención, no, ella no había sido entrenada para retroceder ni nada.

Ino era una kunoichi, era una verdadera_ kunoichi, _encarnaba con todo lo que conllevaba la belleza letal, y aunque había dudado, solo un momento, al final era incapaz de dar vuelta a todo lo que había vivido durante esos siete años, estaba en su naturaleza, estaba en su sangre, en su piel, en sus pensamientos…la bañaba completamente: _la sed de sangre_.

Nadie lo borraría nunca, ni los recuerdos de su madre, ni las sonrisas de su padre, ni las caricias de Sai, nada borraría las huellas que marcaban su alma y le reclamaban entre dementes susurros más y más sufrimiento.

—Mamá estará feliz. —habló casi disfrutando de todo lo que sucedería en poco tiempo —. Muy feliz.

En ese momento un ANBU entró en la casa, Ino no le tomó importancia. Tenía un mensaje para su padre, al parecer después de todo le necesitarían para algunos detalles de los exámenes chunnin.

—Regresaré, siéntanse como en su casa. —dijo antes de partir.

—Haré la cena, no te preocupes. —dijo Ino con una sonrisa —. Sai me ayudará así que no explotaré la casa.

El hombre rió, agitó la cabeza y salió en dirección a donde se le había solicitado.

No imaginaba lo que sucedería después.

Había cosas que no se debían, como cosas que sí. Por ejemplo el tirarte a tu novio en la casa de tu padre no era algo que se debía hacer, pero seguramente esa era una lección que Ino se había salteado. Sai llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente debió ser así. De un momento a otro sin ni siquiera ser consciente de cuando comenzó mientras preparaban la comida, jugando, riendo o hablando Ino se le había acercado con una sonrisa juguetona, casi burlona, con la cara manchada de harina (que supuestamente iba a servir para un pastel, aunque Sai ignoraba por qué debían cenar pastel), y le había incluido a él dentro del sensual juego que inició con una sonrisa taimada y un juego de manos más avispado de lo que parecía en primer lugar.

Primero fueron solo unos toqueteos, después pasó a más. Sai no pudo negarse a otra cosa, no cuando la vio reír con las mejillas rojas, cuando observó atentamente el subir y bajar de su pecho o el suave movimiento de sus caderas. Joder, no pudo, cayó como un estúpido ante la tentación hecha mujer para él, abrió los brazos hacia su propio infierno personal cuando la acorraló contra una pared, tirando todo a su paso, incrustándola duramente, moviendo sus caderas contra las de ella.

Durante el proceso de acorralarla, (aunque nunca notó que fue al revés) tiró sin querer una foto familiar, el ver a una pequeña Ino al lado de dos sonrientes rubios fue lo único que devolvió a la realidad…unos segundos, antes de que ella le sujetara de las mejillas y le besara con fiereza, con deseo, con pasión nada reprimida.

Hizo un último intento por escuchar a su razón, intentando ignorar la _lujuria_, intentando de verdad no caer.

—Tu padre…

—Se fue.

—Es su casa.

—Lo sé. ¿No lo hace más excitante? —ella mordió allí, donde el pulso latía y Sai olvidó por qué no debió tomarla allí.

Hubo deseo, hubo calor, hubo húmedos besos y todo se fue al infierno.

La ropa fue arrancada sin consideración, los arañazos se esparcieron por la ancha espalda masculina, los chupetones marcaron la suave piel femenina; hubo gemidos, hubo gruñidos, y besos, muchos besos. Sai lo recordó perfectamente mucho tiempo, mientras veía los ojos oscurecidos de deseo de Ino, mientras ella le susurraba palabras sucias, mientras agitaba sus caderas, haciéndose desear, cuando ella rió en medio del sexo y marcó su propio ritmo, su propio juego. Sai no cayó en cuenta de nada, solo se dejaba llevar, solo la acariciaba, la complacía y se complacía. No fue hacer el amor, simplemente fue sexo rudo y salvaje.

_Ino lo disfrutó como nunca…_

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

— ¿Qué más? Quiero tu polla en mi boca.

…_Y Sai también._

En ese preciso instante la palabra _lujuria_ se grabó en su carne.

.

~o~

.

Hinata contó hasta tres, sonrió levemente y se concentró para que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas levemente, pintándolas de un suave tono rosado. Lo logró bien ya que su padre sonrió levemente, como si pudiera _reconocer_ a la hija que había _perdido_. La Hyuga intentó por todos los medios no insultar a nadie y guardarse para sí misma sus arrebatos, los mismos que habían despertado desde que vio a Shion y Naruto besarse y que se había templado con la matanza en el rescate de Matsuri, aquello que había avivado su fuego interior y le había recordar lo mucho que disfrutaba el asesinar.

—Lo he pensado en estas dos semanas. —dijo suavemente, casi con gentileza, con una muy _falsa_ gentileza. —. Pero aún tengo una duda.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Hiashi tranquilamente.

La chica miró durante un largo momento en dirección a su ya no tan pequeña hermana: Hanabi. Vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión, con un bello y fino kimono realzando los rasgos hermosos que se habían enaltecido con la adolescencia. Después su mirada vagó sin más por todo el consejo del clan y las dos familias que estaban ahí, a los costados de su padre y de su hermana en el dojo mientras esperaban la respuesta a la propuesta que le habían hecho dos semanas atrás: Regresar a su puesto de heredera para tomar en poco tiempo el liderazgo. Ser simplemente la heredera, un títere movido por los hilos de aquellos viejos convenencieros no era algo que sedujera particularmente a Hinata, acostumbrada a más libertad de lo que su estricto clan podría ofrecerle pobremente. Ser la líder por otro lado era una oferta de lo más tentadora, teniendo en cuenta que sería más fácil vengarse y destruir todo ese imperio desde dentro.

— ¿Qué pasará con Hanabi? Si acepto acaso ella…

—No se le sellará si es lo que piensas, Hanabi seguirá ocupando su puesto dentro de la rama principal. — contestó Hiashi.

—Sería un honor que regresases con nosotros, hermana. —habló la adolescente al instante —. Tú siempre fuiste y serás la siguiente líder del clan.

Hinata sonrió, lo hizo con triunfo, con oscuridad, con _pura maldad_. Y las siguientes palabras que dijo sellaron el _trágico destino_ del clan Hyuga.

—Entonces…acepto.

Después de aquello todo fue risas, todo fue celebración y triunfo, el haber recuperado a la heredera puso en un gran revuelo al clan, sobre todo porque estaban seguros que Hinata sería perfecta para liderarlos con el actual nivel que poseía, porque ya no había dudas, no había timidez o lágrimas, no había nada despreciable ni malo en ella, ya no había una niñita manipulable, dócil o tonta; ahora era una mujer poderosa y aquel poder todos lo deseaban. Deseaban el poder para levantar el clan y hacerlo más y más poderoso, porque solo la ambición podía moverlos tanto, desear más de lo que se debía, en ningún momento se plantearon que esa mujer que fue una niña de sonrojos y sonrisas haría exactamente todo lo contrario.

Y los días pasaron, rápidos y lentos, entre un ir y venir de preparativos para la próxima líder del clan. Y Hinata pasó de un día a otro, de genin a chunnin, de chunnin a jounin y después a líder por todo lo alto. Las fiestas siguieron día y noche sin parar, los comentarios surgieron, revolvieron y traspasaron Konoha anunciando a todos lados a la nueva líder del glorioso clan. Los murmullos siguieron y los líderes de los demás clanes se plantearon también el anunciar el cambio de liderazgo.

Primero fueron los Uchiha, con Itachi; después siguieron los Yamanaka con Ino, y en menos de un mes Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino también ostentaban el liderazgo de sus respectivos clanes, en un tiempo tan corto todo se fue sobre ellos y las responsabilidades apenas los dejaron respirar. No era raro verlos de un lado para otro hablando con otras personas, sellando alianzas o ejerciendo algún tipo de función o algún plan por el bien de la aldea. Hinata era hábil y gracias al entrenamiento de siete años de Chiyome pese a su carita de ángel era una mujer sumamente astuta, no le fue difícil con un poco de asesoramiento de su padre y el consejo llevar rápidamente las riendas de su clan por sí sola, mejorando algunas cosas y cambiando otras, manipulando con sonrisas, palabras o aparente sumisión a los demás.

Pronto cada persona del clan Hyuga le servía a ella y solo a ella, no daban un paso sin que Hinata lo supiera y no movían un solo jarrón de la casa sin que la nueva líder lo deseara. Ni siquiera Minato Namikaze podía tener más poder sobre sus subordinados que ella misma, porque eso era lo único que el clan significaba para la bella muchacha, solo peones dispuestos para el sacrificio.

Lo bueno, lo dulce, la luz que había ardido en Hinata durante un tiempo se había desvanecido bruscamente, tragado por una llamarada de falsas promesas y oscuridad. No quedaba dentro de ella una sola parte buena, nada que indicara que la chica de sonrisas seguía allí esperando a que la rescataran, era imposible, porque el príncipe azul había decidido desviarse del camino y la princesa simplemente dejó de esperar. Y ella lo sabía, nadie podía cambiar su maldad, porque solo bastó con dudar una sola vez y todo se desbarató, no le dio oportunidad de explicaciones a Naruto, no le enfrentó o si quiera lloró de más. En el fondo solo había sido una excusa más, su oscuridad titilaba de aquí para allá buscando más víctimas y ella no podía negárselas, ni siquiera su supuesto amor por Naruto podría desvanecer de su alma sus nuevas enseñanzas.

Seducir, engañar y asesinar eran su más perfeccionado arte.

El odio simplemente era una consecuencia de ello.

¿Amaba a Naruto? quizá sí, quizá no.

Tal vez le odiaba porque el odio simplemente era otra forma de amar.

La más retorcida de todas.

Deseaba verlo tan lastimado, lleno de desesperación, deseaba verlo sufrir, gritar y llorar, que sufriera como ella sufrió, que sintiera en carne propia su propia y atormentadora desesperación, quería verlo arrastrarle por el suelo y suplicar perdón por todo el daño hecho, porque después de todo él había sido la persona a quien amó y quien le destruyó. Pero su resentimiento no iba solo para él, no, era para todo el mundo, para todos los hombres que se deleitaban con una gloria que se le negaba las mujeres, para los bastardos que violaban y asesinaban porque se les daba la gana, para las mujeres sumisas y débiles como ella fue, para el mundo sangriento en que vivía.

Y también un poco para su clan. Oh, sí. ¿Qué fue de las humillaciones, de la decepción de las burlas y los desprecios? ¿Se desvanecieron? No, cada noche durante años le acosaron entre pesadillas, entre golpes emocionales que la reducían a lágrimas. Y cada año durante esos siete que transcurrieron, cada pedacito de dolor mató a su antigua yo y creó a la nueva, a la que estaba dispuesta a vengarse.

Y todo comenzó con una simple sonrisa.

—Estaremos encantos de ofrecerle hospedaje, Kazekage-sama —ofreció a Gaara desde el primer día en que tomó el liderazgo.

La mansión Hyuga era enorme, tanto como la de los Uchiha y puestos que ellos eran demasiados recelosos con sus propiedades, nadie tenía problema con que el joven Kazekage se quedara ahí mientras duraban los exámenes chunnin. Se le ofreció lo mejor de lo mejor a él, sus hermanos y Matsuri. Tras eso ocasionar pequeños encuentros, miradas o sonrisas demasiado dulces y llamativas fue pan comido para Hinata.

Gaara la miraba durante largos minutos, a veces le acompañaba cuando recorría la casa o hablaba con ella en voz baja dándole consejos o señalando cosas. Consejos que por supuesto Hinata agradecía con un apretón de manos demasiado cariñoso o una invitación a cenar especial.

Cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Naruto.

—…muy pegada a él. —murmuró enfurruñado un día antes del tercer examen chunnin. Había ido a buscarla para pasear un rato por la aldea y después ir a Ichiraku. Sus padres estaban de aquí para allá con los últimos preparativos y la comitiva que recibía a ciertas personas importantes que observarían la fase final de los exámenes. —. Nunca tienes tiempo, soy tu novio. —reclamó.

—Y él el Kazekage. —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa tranquilizante, acariciándole el hombro con dulzura —. Naruto-kun sabes que es mi deber darle toda la mejor atención posible. Es una persona importante.

—Es uno de mis amigos. —dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño sin entender exactamente lo importante del asunto —. A Gaara nunca le ha interesado mucho el protocolo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza con diversión y le hizo sentarse frente a ella en el dojo.

—Soy la líder de mi clan. Esto ya no tanto como ser solo la heredera, cada paso que doy y cada decisión que tomo repercute en todo mi clan ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas dependen de mí? —preguntó suavemente ofreciéndole una taza de té.

—No, no tengo idea —murmuró irritado —…pero igual ¡Cualquiera diría que te estorbo, ´ttebayo!

—Está bien, cálmate. —la Hyuga se mordió el labio inferior pensativa —. En este momento no puedo abandonar la mansión pero puedes quedarte conmigo mientras ordeno algunas cosas. Nos haría bien hablar un rato —Hinata sonrió brevemente —, quiero decir últimamente mis deberes nos han distanciado mucho, lo siento, Naruto-kun.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, dejó la taza de té y acercándose la abrazó enterrando su rostro en el pálido cuello de Hinata, inhalando el aroma a flores natural que desprendía, notando como el cuerpo femenino temblaba ante su acción, aquello le arrancó una sonrisa boba, había olvidado o tal vez no había apreciado antes los gestos tímidos y únicos de Hinata. Extrañaba sus sonrojos y sus besos, el temblor de su cuerpo cuando él le acariciaba, la extrañaba toda. Se relajó cuando los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuerpo en un abrazo tímido y cálido. Podía sentir como toda la irritación, toda la frustración se desvanecía completamente.

Cuando él se apartó Hinata se acercó con la sombra de una sonrisa y le rozó los labios.

—Vamos, Naruto-kun. —dijo sonriente tirando de él —. Tomémonos un rato para nosotros.

El rubio chilló de alegría levantándose y alzándola en vilo. Tan feliz como estaba no notó como Hinata que le abrazaba dirigía su mirada hacia donde un pelirrojo miraba desde las puertas con una extraña mirada en sus decaídos ojos verdes.

Gaara apretó los labios un momento, Hinata sonrió de medio lado y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, aun en los brazos de Naruto se mordió el labio inferior suave, sensual y provocativamente.

Él cerró los ojos un momento intentando no perderse en un camino que destruiría no solo a Naruto sino también a él mismo y echaría a bajo todas las buenas relaciones que habían costado años entre ambas aldeas. Pero Gaara a pesar de todo tenía claro una cosa mientras veía como las manos impacientes de Naruto se deslizaban acariciando el terso cuerpo de Hinata cubierto por el blanco Kimono que parecía guardar una pureza infernal. Lo tenía claro mientras los ojos nublados de erotismo de Hinata conectaban con los suyos en medio de los besos húmedos que Naruto repartía en el blanco cuello.

Lo tenía demasiado claro mientras la tela abandonaba ese tentador cuerpo y mientras Naruto mandando al diablo toda su moral y buenas intenciones la tendía en el suelo, mientras él era espectador de aquel acto de… ¿amor? O de ¿perdición?

Solo sabía una cosa en medio del torbellino de pasión y rencor que envolvía a los tres.

Los labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa _casi_ angelical, endemoniadamente_ terrible_.

Hinata era una perdición.

Era un pecado en el que gustoso se perdería de no ser por la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Lo único que podía desear era más y más, no solo sonrisas sino también tocar y poseer lo que no era suyo. Un hambre voraz que no había experimentado ni con la sed de sangre cuando era jinchūriki se instaló en su cuerpo, un hambre de locura y pasión.

Un hambre de rojo pasión.

Y fue en ese momento que la _Gula _lo atrapó.

.

~o~

.

—Uno, dos…—Sakura jadeó en voz baja haciendo determinados movimientos sin prestar atención a nada. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo, el sudor le resbalaba por el cuerpo dejándole una incómoda sensación pegajosa y aun así no se detuvo.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba silencioso y la soledad era su única compañía mientras en un ir y venir de movimientos intentaba adecuarse a su antigua rutina. Haber llegado a Konoha no le haría dejar de lado su entrenamiento diario. Aunque cabía decir que ya se había ido acostumbrado a estar tras un escritorio porque su resistencia era menos fuerte que antes. Había tenido suerte de coger con buen humor ese día a Tsunade para que le permitiera salir un par de horas más temprano a pesar de que ese día también prescindían de Ino.

Frunció los labios suavemente y se dejó caer al suelo después de unos largos segundos al recordar la razón por la que Ino había faltado otra vez al hospital, como lo había hecho en ese último mes.

_Su padre._

_¡Da lo mejor de ti, Sakura! ¡Mamá y papá estarán orgullosos siempre!_

_¿Vendrás a visitarnos, no? Date tu tiempo, te extrañaremos. _

_Sé fuerte._

—Papá…mamá —musitó devastada enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. Casi inadvertidamente comprendió que la humedad que comenzaba a manchar sus dedos eran lágrimas. Las apartó sin chistar reprendiéndose por la debilidad que mandaba en su corazón roto. Hasta cierto punto podía ser tan cruel como cualquiera de sus compañeras pero también era demasiado frágil en esas cosas.

Recordar esos días cuando no era más que una simple Kunoichi que no pertenecía a ningún clan tenía la virtud de lastimarla. Eran los días donde todo había sido felicidad, sus padres nunca le exigieron mucho, tampoco le presionaron o le despreciaron por no ser como los demás, para ellos sus talentos y sus avances sutiles eran suficientes. Recordó con dolor la comida caliente de su madre que servía luego de un día de entrenamiento muy difícil, las palabras amables y sabias de su padre que le reconfortaban. Recordó cuando le apoyaron siempre desde que tomó la decisión de convertirse en una asesina, porque en síntesis, borrando cualquier ideal que los Kages habían creado desde que se formaron las aldeas ocultas, un ninja era un asesino.

La paz, era sin duda un concepto inútil en ese mundo.

Los ninjas eran expertos en el arte del asesinato silencioso. El teatro bien formado como aldeas, civiles, países que proteger o una frágil paz que construir era una fachada que terminaría cayéndose. Los ninjas eran asesinos, si no lo fueran ¿entonces de que vivirían?

Sus padres le habían planteado eso cuando decidió tomar ese camino, y hoy, después de catorce años finalmente tenía una respuesta.

_¿Los ninjas podrían sobrevivir sin asesinar?_

—No…—masculló mirando sus manos con gesto ausente, casi sintiendo nuevamente como la cándida sangre bañaba sus dedos y resbalaba lentamente, dejando tras si la huella de dos almas rotas. La de su víctima y la de ella.

— ¿Hablando sola? —con sobresalto miró como Sasuke aparecía de la nada con una mirada aburrida, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Tal vez. —contestó medio aturdida. Se levantó y parpadeó sintiendo como había pasado horas desde que se dejó navegar en el mar de los recuerdos, casi ahogándose con las tormentas de sus recuerdos. —. ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó cortésmente cogiendo los kunais caídos en el suelo.

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Le diste a Naruto la medicina, cierto? —preguntó entonces guardando sus kunais en su riñonera y yendo a quitar los que estaban clavados en las cortezas de los árboles. —. No le he visto en estas semanas, ya sabes con todo el revuelo de los exámenes y los liderazgos de los clanes…—le miró fijamente —. Itachi-san también ha estado muy ocupado supongo, ya no ha podido darme lecciones.

Sasuke torció el gesto.

—El dobe está muy bien tomándose todas sus medicinas, iba a ver a su noviecita —se encogió de hombros sin interés —. Itachi no tiene tiempo ni de respirar, dijo que le disculparas por eso.

La pelirosa asintió sin prestar mucha atención. Gracias a unas cuantas palabras, poder de persuasión y un favorable trato había conseguido que Itachi Uchiha le diera clases sobre ninjutsu que era el área más débil en su formación como ninja. Tenía control sobre el chakra elemental tierra pero era demasiado patético para pensar en usarlo como arma, como bien le había explicado el genio del clan Uchiha sería de más utilidad que reforzara los campos donde más destacaba o sea en el taijutsu y el Genjutsu, pero tenía fuertes motivos para insistir con el ninjutsu. Estudiar sobre los campos más favorecedores para ella concluían pocas horas de estudio y rápido aprendizaje pues a pesar de sus debilidades su inteligencia era lo suficiente para no tener ningún problema en eso. Sin embargo insistir con el ninjutsu requeriría más que simple inteligencia: sería mucho esfuerzo, voluntad y un gran maestro y por supuesto muchas horas juntos.

Y lo que necesitaba era exactamente eso: muchas horas robadas, sonrisas intercambiadas y una gran paciencia. Si algo había aprendido a adquirir con el tiempo cuando le era requerida era la paciencia.

El mundo no se construyó en un día y ciertamente Uchiha Itachi no sería seducido en tan poco tiempo.

—Gracias por avisarme. —dijo buscando que no se le quedara ninguna arma en el suelo.

—Hmp.

La chica sonrió levemente y con un solo pensamiento caminó en dirección a su compañero que seguía con la postura aburrida e irritada, parecía que no había tomado bien que Itachi fuera ascendido a líder de un día para otro y que sus innumerables deberes le dejaran poco tiempo para entrenamiento.

— ¿Aburrido, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó algo divertida.

Él le fulminó con la mirada.

—Relájate. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Quiero decir, si no tienes nada que hacer no creo que te cueste invertir tu tiempo conmigo si has venido por propia voluntad.

Él le dio la razón internamente.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó hoscamente al ver con extrañeza como Sakura seguía su camino recogiendo flores silvestres que crecían en los límites del bosque, alrededor de los árboles.

—A casa. —respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio y Sakura se arrodilló frente a las tumbas de sus padres abrazando las lápidas y acariciando los nombres con mimo, Sasuke entendió el punto de su respuesta anterior. Cuando dijo "a casa" pensó automáticamente que iría a la casa que compartía con las otras a excepción de Hinata que posicionada ahora como líder había regresado a la mansión Hyuga. Su sorpresa se transformó casi en entendimiento cuando ingresaron allí, donde las hojas secas barrían el suelo dándole un toque lúgubre al lugar. Sakura no consideraba su casa al lugar donde compartía techo con sus amigas, ni al apartamento frio y deshabitado de su niñez.

Su casa estaba ahí, donde estaban sus padres, las únicas personas que quizá Sakura aun valoraba en demasía, las únicas personas por las que lloraría lágrimas de verdad, sin mentiras, sin odio ni rencor. Las únicas personas por las que no le importaría ser vulnerable una vez más.

Solo por última vez.

—_Lo siento tanto…—_susurró tan bajo que Sasuke no la escuchó —. _Perdónenme. Yo…soy lo que soy…una asesina._

—Vámonos. —susurró media hora después. Terminó de acomodar las flores y se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa. La sonrisa de Sakura volvía a estar presente como si nada hubiese ocurrido. —. Aun no oscurece ¿Te apetece entrenar un rato, Sasuke-kun?

—Qué más da. —el Uchiha se encogió de hombros no dejando ver ninguna emoción en su rostro.

La chica se acomodó el cabello más por costumbre que por necesitarlo y agitando los brazos alegremente comenzó el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento nuevamente. La única cosa que podía apartar cualquier debilidad de su mente y de su corazón era un arduo entrenamiento y la Haruno sabía que Sasuke le ofrecería aquello, a diferencia de Itachi, el menor de los Uchiha no sentía compasión por sus oponentes incluso durante un entrenamiento, ni siquiera porque ella era una mujer. En opinión de Sasuke si había elegido ser una Kunoichi era para afrontar cualquier tipo de situación, el ser una mujer no tenía por qué otorgarle alguna tregua.

Bueno, al menos ese era el concepto para las kunoichis normales, ser guerreros antes que mujeres.

—No tendré piedad. —Sasuke afirmó en cuantos se posicionaron el uno frente al otro. El Sharingan rodó en sus ojos.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—No esperaba menos. —el chakra verde rodeó sus manos. Gracias a Tsunade había podido mejorar y modificar muchas de sus técnicas médicas para volverlas ofensivas, eso sumado a su gran conocimiento del cuerpo humano, su gran fuerza y su talento para el Genjutsu la podían hacer una gran oponente, solo si sabía cómo usar eso a su favor claro.

Golpes, jadeos y gruñidos se escucharon durante las horas que duró el entrenamiento. El sudor los bañó y múltiples heridas se instalaron en ambos cuerpos. Al final, Sasuke ganó, aunque no sin antes terminar sin poder mover ambas piernas y un brazo, el último ataque de Sakura funcionó a la perfección antes de caer rendida por el agotamiento de chakra con la katana de Sasuke sobre su cuello.

—Tsk. Pudiste hacerlo mejor, hmp. —esa era la extraña forma de felicitarla.

Sakura soltó una carcajada entre jadeos, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la rápida respiración, los ojos de Sasuke siguieron el movimiento con un tinte extraño.

—Tal vez. —susurró divertida al darse cuenta de aquello. — El que ríe al último ríe mejor.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y con dificultad se movió apartándose de encima de ella, sostuvo la katana con demasiada fuerza entre sus dedos. No sentía el resto del cuerpo gracias a las técnicas de su compañera pero no era necesario para poder comprender toda esa sarta de estúpidos deseos que comenzaban a llenarle el cuerpo. Jadeó y respiró y miró con furia hacia el cielo del atardecer, intentando quizá olvidar lo que Sakura comenzaba despertar. No, ella definitivamente no era la mujer más bella que había conocido, tampoco la más paciente ni la más soportable y mucho menos la más dotada. Sakura estaba llena de defectos y eso quizá le atraía más.

—Ven aquí. —la pelirosa se levantó haciendo muecas y tras unos cuantos quejidos de dolor por todo el trajín ella se subió encima de él, acomodándose precariamente sobre sus caderas. Sus manos destellaron de débil chakra curativo comenzando a curar lo que dañó. No dijo nada mientras parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

El alivio fue bien recibido por Sasuke.

—Eres rápido. —reconoció la muchacha después cortando el silencio. —. Más que antes. Tsunade-sama tiene razón, tú y Naruto tienen un crecimiento demasiado asombroso. Cuando regresé mi velocidad superaba a la tuya.

El Uchiha bufó bajamente.

—Eres rápida. —le costaba admitir que se había esforzado el doble simplemente porque no soportaba que ella le ganara.

—Gracias. —la respuesta fue sincera.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos, podía volver a mover cada parte de su cuerpo a voluntad y aun así dejó que Sakura siguiera con lo suyo, curando y usando chakra innecesariamente. Aunque ella ya debía saber cómo médico hasta donde estaba su límite o el de su paciente. Y por supuesto, Sakura sabía lo que hacía. Casi con parsimonia, con suma lentitud comenzó a mover sus manos sobre los marcados músculos de Sasuke, en parte una caricia, en parte un escrutinio.

—Tú y Naruto son incorregibles. —murmuró ella en un suspiro —. Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Hmp?

—Hazlo, te ayudaré a relajarte. —la pelirosa arqueó una ceja ante el recelo de su compañero —. No estoy jugando esta vez. Mira que estás molido.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca pero irguiéndose obedeció. Quedó sentado sobre la hierba con Sakura encaramada sobre él, la chica no hizo intento de cambiar de postura y aunque solo unos centímetros los separaban de aquella posición demasiado íntima Sasuke no habló. Mirándola a los ojos tiró a un lado la camisa llena de tierra, sudor y algo de sangre, casi como retándole a hacer algo sucio. La pelirosa solo rodó los ojos y pasó las manos bajo los brazos del pelinegro, tocando y relajando los músculos de la espalda. Los dedos de Sakura trabajaban bastante bien y pronto él olvidó el recelo, parecía que de verdad Sakura no estaba jugando como normalmente hacía. De hecho parecía más seria y tranquila de lo que nunca se había mostrado.

—Eso es…—la voz sedosa y baja de la Haruno comenzaba a tejer un ambiente cálido y agradable.

Él suspiro agradecido.

Completamente absorto Sasuke apoyó las manos sobre la tierra y cerró los ojos confiando completamente en Sakura. La chica mostró una pequeña sonrisa triste y siguió con lo suyo, relajando, acariciando y suspirando en voz baja por el esfuerzo. Cada movimiento que hacía enviaba chispas entre ambos, creando un halo de tensión sexual que crecía poco a poco. Entonces Sakura frunció los labios y completamente rendida acarició suavemente la mejilla herida del Uchiha, tragando nerviosamente, respirando sobre su cuello.

Y eso fue lo último que ambos pudieron soportar.

No recordaron quien dio el primer movimiento pero sus labios chocaron duramente, casi con agresividad, con hambre. Sasuke la sostuvo contra sí, sus manos paseándose por la cintura de la chica, limitándole los movimientos, enviando fuego a todos lados. La escuchó jadear y suspirar en medio del beso y aquello solo lo encendió más. Era algo inevitable, deseaba a Sakura, la deseaba tanto que ya no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Sus manos hambrientas memorizaron su cuerpo, acariciando la tersa piel envuelta en sudor, la piel que chocó con la suya y aumentó la temperatura. Sakura gimió en respuesta, moviendo las caderas, mordiendo sus labios y jadeando, sus menudas manos enredándose en el cabello negro y rebelde para después enterrar las uñas sobre la ancha espalda, solo aumentando el deseo por más y más.

La boca de uno abraso la boca de la otra, exigiendo más, pasando la lengua sobre los húmedos labios y comenzando una danza por el control de todo. La ropa fue estorbando, la de Sakura acabó hecha jirones entre las poderosas manos de su amante, para que este se deleitara en besar su cuerpo desnudo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siseó bajamente, sus ojos jades nublados de placer.

No había espacio para pensar. Solo había mucho fuego y pasión que atormentó a los dos.

Sakura gimió una y otra vez cuando Sasuke besó y mordisqueó su cuello. El deseo pasó rápidamente a un torbellino de lujuria cuando las caderas de ambas chocaron.

Y allí, en medio de aquel desolado campo, en medio de una inmensa lujuria Sasuke tomó a Sakura sin pensar en nada. Sin comprender que era exactamente lo que ella quería, perderlo poco a poco entre sus sutiles juegos.

Se perdió más y más entre ese ansiado cuerpo, entre esos besos de fuego…

…deseó más y más hasta que la _avaricia _ganó.

_Perdiste, Sasuke-kun._

.

~o~

.

Temari rió ante la cara de molestia de Shikamaru, él ciertamente no esperaba nada de eso así que chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en su sitio, rodeando la mesa y dejando la tetera con más fuerza de lo normal.

—No debes sentirte avergonzado, bebé. —se burló la rubia sirviendo el té en su propia taza.

—Tsk, mujer problemática. —susurró el otro.

—Que tu madre venga a hacer la limpieza y te mime no es algo poco común. —la chica sonrió casi siniestramente solo para molestarlo más.

— ¿Entonces porque no dejas de reírte?

—Oh, vamos. Déjame disfrutar el espectáculo. —la rubia de cuatro coletas miró con diversión hacia la cocina del pequeño departamento desde donde oía las quejas de la castaña sobre eso y lo otro, sobre la ropa sucia, el polvo o el servicio sin lavar.

Shikamaru había invitado a Temari a su casa solo por cortesía ya que en realidad la rubia tenía las mejores de las atenciones dentro de la mansión Hyuga donde Hinata había invitado al Kazekage en cuanto tomó el liderazgo. En realidad se suponía que tenían que plantear algunos acuerdos y planes sobre la protección que se daría para el día siguiente que sería el último examen chunnin y diferentes personas importantes rodearían al Hokage. Sería una situación perfecta para una invasión como la que habían sufrido años atrás de la arena, y por eso debían estar ahí para evitarlo. Tener eso bajo su mando había librado de ciertos compromisos a Shikamaru ahora que era también el líder del clan Nara, su padre aunque quejándose había tomado su lugar temporalmente.

Todo había marchado bien hasta que el timbre de su pequeño departamento había sonado con insistencia. Lo primero que pensó el perezoso muchacho fue en ignorar a la persona que venía buscarlo porque tenía demasiados pendientes, pero cuando comprendió que era su madre se apresuró a abrir. No sería inteligente de su parte ignorar a su "amorosa" madre.

Eso le hacia replantearse el volver a la casa del clan.

—… ¡todo sucio! ¿Qué pensara tu amiga? ¿Qué no te criamos bien? —Yoshino Nara salió de la cocina con el ceño fruncido, una vena latía en su sien y tenía los brazos llenos de espuma hasta los codos, muestra de todo el trabajo que hacía lavando el servicio.

—Ella no pensará nada. —dijo Shikamaru rodando los ojos —. La princesa de la arena tiene su propia servidumbre para preocuparse de detalles insignificantes.

Temari arqueó una ceja con diversión ante esa respuesta, no se mostró ofendida.

Yoshino por otro lado fulminó con la mirada a su hijo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó en tono tenebroso.

—Nada. —se apresuró a decir el pelinegro con nerviosismo.

—Eso creí. —Yoshino volvió su atención hacia la joven con una adorable sonrisa. —. Disculpa a este inútil hijo mío, querida.

—No se preocupe, muchas gracias por el té. —la sonrisa de Temari fue brillante.

Shikamaru le miró feo haciendo que la rubia le sacara la lengua con picardía y bebiera su té con una juguetona sonrisa. Para mala suerte de Shikamaru su madre se quedó hasta tarde, terminando todo el aseo y preparando la comida, eso sí, no pensó jamás que Temari se levantara dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y con un delantal ayudara a hacer la cena. Cuando su madre se fue y la comida estuvo servida ella se sentó frente a él, cruzó las piernas con la majestuosidad de una reina y le miró con los ojos brillando de expectativa.

—Incluso las princesas deben saber sobrevivir. —comentó ella con malicia —. ¿O esperabas que el dragón entrara en la alta torre y le preparara de comer?

—Seguramente me perdí esos detalles. —Shikamaru observó a Temari bajo una nueva luz. Cogió el tenedor y separó un pedazo del pescado. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos cautos de su compañera probó la comida.

Estaba deliciosa. Su madre antes de irse aseguró que Temari había preparado casi todo.

—Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. —comentó minutos después mientras comían.

— ¿Por qué se cocinar? —interrogó la joven sin parecer en lo más mínimo irritada por eso. El delantal seguía en su sitio, cubriendo su vestido corto. Ella se encogió de hombros, masticando la comida sin quitar la sonrisa divertida. Luego de unos segundos con un brillo malicioso en los ojos se lamió los labios quitando cualquier rastro del arroz y el pescado.

—…si—Shikamaru apartó la mirada de aquella escena y suspiró por lo bajo. —. Creí que no sabías nada de esto. Según lo que sé, Hinata cocinaba para las demás.

—Oh, claro —Temari rió bajamente —. Hinata siempre ha sido la más…dócil entre nosotras. Intentaba ocupar cualquier cosa y ayudar a las demás, como resultaba obvio que dejar cocinar a Ino, Tenten o Sakura era un intento de suicidio, asumió ella misma esa tarea desde que empezó nuestro entrenamiento. Pero yo aprendí a cocinar a la perfección antes de ir con Chiyome. Soy mayor que ellas así que debes asumir, chico genio, que sé más cosas que ellas, cosas que cualquiera pudiera tachar de insignificantes, pero ya sabes, los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia.

El chico sonrió apenas. Sus ojos brillaron juiciosos observando como la Kunoichi de la Arena seguía regodeándose en ese tema.

—Bueno, supongo que aceptarás mis disculpas, eh. —respondió perezoso —. Es obvio que tomé a Naruto como un mal ejemplo.

— ¿El hijo del Hokage?

—Sí. Es el "príncipe de Konoha" si se le pudiera calificar así…—el pelinegro hizo una mueca solo de imaginar llamar así de verdad al hiperactivo y tonto rubio —. Ni que decir de Tsunade-sama, la nieta del primero y por lo tanto también la princesa de esta aldea. Ninguno de los dos es el ejemplo de responsabilidad he de admitir —imposible con un Namikaze que actuaba antes de pensar y con una rubia que despilfarraba el dinero del hospital en tragos y apuestas.

Aquella respuesta solo causa gracia en Temari.

—Son bastantes peculiares. —Reconoció tomando un poco de té —. En cambio en la Arena todo fue diferente desde el principio. Padre siempre insistió en poner mucho peso sobre Kankuro y Gaara, a mí nunca me tomó en cuenta…las mujeres somos símbolo de debilidad —la rubia no parecía tener ningún problema en decir eso. Solo una pequeña mueca irónica cruzaba sus labios pero no perdió el control de sus palabras —. Aprendí a luchar por mi propia cuenta, el propio desinterés de mi padre me forjó, en cierto sentido supongo que debo agradecerle nunca haberme mimado. Aprendí a ser una guerrera y a no tener compasión.

—Recuerdo esa faceta tuya. —asintió Shikamaru con serenidad —. Durante la invasión de la arena.

Ella mostró una sonrisa tan afilada como una navaja.

—Un ninja es un ninja. Ataques a traición, pedir paz y dar guerras…asesinar por la espalda…son gajes del oficio.

—Y son cosas sin honor —completó Shikamaru analizándola.

—Los ninjas no tienen honor. —Temari torció el gesto, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y mirando a Shikamaru con un ligero tinte de decepción. —. Si no hubieras detenido nuestra pelea durante el examen chunnin hace siete años ni siquiera te recordaría. Pero en ese momento comprendí que eras alguien a tener en cuenta, pensé que eras más perceptivo que los demás, Shikamaru Nara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo mira a tu alrededor…—ella alzó las manos abarcando el pequeño departamento pero era obvio que se refería a todo. —. Tal vez las otras no quieran hablar sobre lo que sucedió en el castillo, pero yo no tengo problemas y tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Shikamaru dejó de comer y frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo haces?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

—Incluso antes de que Chiyome intentara meternos tanta basura en la mente, sabía que los ninjas somos armas de guerra. Aquí en Konoha parecéis haber corrido con suerte con los líderes que les han tocado, no han conocido mucho el lado oscuro de las personas ni lo que la ambición puede hacer. Pero yo viví bajo la sombra de un padre cuya única preocupación era conseguir más poder, bajo la sombra de un hermano que podía matarte si decías algo que no le gustaba, bajo la sombra de otro hermano que no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Yo soy mujer, y aunque muchos lo nieguen en este mundo y en cualquier mundo eso hace una gran diferencia. Los hombres solo necesitan ser duros, ruines y crueles y ya tienen toda una legión de despreciables personas siguiéndoles. Pero ¿una mujer? ¿Ser cruel y malvada es suficiente para sobrevivir? No, una mujer siempre será una mujer, y tú que eres un hombre sabes perfectamente lo puedes desear de una mujer, lo que quieres por la buenas o por las malas.

—…

—El mundo ninja es incluso más cruel que un mundo normal. Es matar o morir. Tu Hokage, mi hermano o cualquier otro Kage de este mundo pueden sentarse alrededor de una mesa y fingir que discuten sobre la paz, pueden fingir que se preocupan por una estabilidad entre los países, incluso pueden fingir que se preocupan los unos de los otros, pero la naturaleza humana siempre manda. Las personas somos egoístas, el mundo ninja nunca estará hecho para la paz.

—Tú no puedes afirmar eso.

— ¿Ah, no? Dime ¿A cuántas personas has asesinado ya? ¿Cuánto te pagaron por eso? Has reído, has comido y disfrutado con ese dinero, y en otro lado otras personas han sufrido, han llorado y han odiado por las personas que tú asesinaste. ¿Cómo puede haber paz si asesinamos para nuestro beneficio?

Él no respondió.

Temari resopló.

—Yo nunca iría en contra de mi hermano, él cree firmemente que puede haber paz, como lo hace tu Hokage, pero mis pensamientos son solo míos y ahora tuyos ya que te los he dicho. Cada uno ve la vida como quiere, pero sé que incluso tras esas sonrisas tu kage y el mío saben exactamente lo que es la vida.

—Ellos…encontrarán una forma —Shikamaru dijo finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio, apoyó la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos y cerró los ojos —. No pensaré en eso, solo debo servir a mi Hokage y proteger mi aldea. Si para eso debo matar entonces que así sea.

—Exactamente —ella sonrió satisfecha —. Esa es la única excusa que puede aliviar nuestros pecados. Proteger lo que amamos. En ese castillo protegimos a Matsuri, y antes todos esos años bajo el yugo de Chiyome nos protegimos las unas a las otras de la vida y de los hombres, aunque para eso tuvimos que matar y masacrar.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Puedo ver tus ojos, Shikamaru, eres astuto pero aun no dominas tus emociones. Un ninja no debe dejar su adversario sepa lo que piensa. Lo que pasó allá y lo que pueda pasar o incluso nuestro comportamiento…tú y los otros nos juzgan ¿cierto?

—No era necesario matar a todos. —reconoció el muchacho pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—No lo era…o tal vez sí. —la voz de Temari estaba llena de toda la sabiduría y experiencia que a él le hacía falta —. Tú no puedes decidir eso.

La conversación terminó allí, comieron, recogieron la mesa y llevaron los platos sucios a la cocina. Se pasaron horas planeando estrategias e intercambiando pensamientos que únicamente inmiscuían a los exámenes chunnin del día siguiente. Aun así los dos sabían que aquella conversación los había acercado más que antes, quizá porque Temari había abierto ligeramente su corazón y sus pensamientos, tal vez porque Shikamaru comprendió lo que hace mucho tiempo sospechaba del mundo ninja y la "paz" que tanto buscaban. Esa conversación cambió de plano cualquier perspectiva que Shikamaru formó en su mente, cambió todo y abrió otros puntos de vista, otras cosas que siempre escapaban de la conciencia humana solo para opacar el remordimiento. Y es que al final todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto. Los ninjas _necesitaban_ matar para sobrevivir.

Las misiones mejores pagadas eran las de tortura y asesinato, y los mejores ninjas de la aldea era quienes se ocupaban de aquello, el lado oscuro de Konoha, el lado oscuro del mundo entero.

Y mientras más poder se obtuviera más bajo se tenía que caer.

Mientras más quisieras proteger algo más destruirías el resto.

Y mientras más alto quisieras llegar más te hundías en la oscuridad.

Temari lo explicó en medio de una bruma de falsas sonrisas y frustración, él lo aceptó en medio de un torbellino de tortura y meditación.

Las cosas eran tan sencillas y tan complejas que al final retorcían todo.

Ella tenía mucha razón porque aquella era la cruel realidad pero no le abrió los ojos por compasión o benevolencia, lo hizo por maldad y ambición, pues en ese momento lo único que podía importarle a esa _**mujer fatal**_era ganarse al chico genio de Konoha. Solo dio el primer paso a una telaraña de pecados que ella fácilmente podía despertar en él. Pecados como la lujuria o la avaricia enfrascados en unas amables sonrisas y un beso robado, pecados como la gula y la envidia tomados en medio de una charla mientras lavaban los platos, en medio de un deseo, de una pasión y una experiencia que le quitó el aliento.

O pecados tales como la_ pereza_…que era la madre de todos los vicios…

El resto quedó olvidado.

.

~o~

.

_Ella gemía en voz alta, su cuerpo sudoroso, sus perfectas caderas chocando con fuerza mientras lo cabalgaba con fuerza. Sus redondos senos se movían sincronizados mientras él se los masajeaba sin tregua. El largo cabello castaño cayendo sobre su espalda, pegándose en la frente y enroscándose en los pezones…todo..._

…_todo era la más perfecta visión del mundo._

_Todo era ella pasión, lujuria y fuego._

_Todo…excepto que el hombre que la llevaba al mismo borde de la perdición y el placer no era él, sino otro. Era ese maldito…ese maldito hombre de las marionetas que no podía dejar de tocarla, ni de besarla ni de llenarla de palabras de amor. Ese hombre que le daba todo que él no. _

—_Ahh…más…ahhh… ¡Kankuro! —gimió Tenten en éxtasis moviéndose sin frenesí._

_Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El gritó, su voz no hizo algún sonido, sus puños no se movieron pero aun así era capaz de ver la escena ahí a unos metros de ellos, sin poder hacer nada, solo observar todo. Tenten gimió más alto y se relamió los labios, chillando una y otra vez por el inmenso placer del cual era presa. No pareció importarle nada, ni que él fuera testigo de esa infame escena o quizá no podía verlo._

_Kankuro pareció decir algo más, Tenten respondió con un bajo siseo y se hizo hacia atrás. Él solo tragó saliva con rabia, con odio, con inmensa ira cuando la vio agacharse con una coqueta y lasciva sonrisa a la entrepierna de su pareja. Quiso cerrar los ojos, quiso gritar y destrozar todo pero no pudo hacer nada, paralizado observó con una mezcla de excitación y repugnancia como la castaña engulló el miembro de su amante, completamente enviciada. _

_El odio volvió a fluir por sus venas, no podía soportar seguir viendo eso, no podía ver aunque ellos no notaran su presencia. _

_Aunque eso no era totalmente cierto, porque con una succión más, Tenten levantó la mirada sin dejar de lamer y rodear la excitación de Kankuro, le miró a los ojos sin vergüenza, sin pudor…le miró mostrándole su placer, disfrutando de todo. Ella podía verle y no le importaba, ella podía verle y solo lo disfrutaba más…_

_Tenten sonrió con un brillo de placer cruel y él despertó._

El sueño le atormentó desde el mismo momento en que abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera amanecía, pero sabía que no podía volver a dormirse no después de lo que su mente había maquinado. No podía. Entre las sábanas de su cama solo atinó a apretar la mandíbula y mirar con inexpresividad las blancas paredes de su habitación, deseando salir y acabar con todo. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó quieto hasta que el sol salió, hasta que dijeron que el desayuno estaba listo.

¿Por qué rayos había tenido que tener una pesadilla así?

Hace varias semanas que ya no tocaba a Tenten, desde el mismo momento en que su prima de hecho había asumido el liderazgo del clan. Su deber era permanecer al lado de Hinata y ayudarle con todo por aquella razón había tenido que regresar a la mansión Hyuga y soportar con toda la rabia del mundo ver la cara del hermano del Kazekage, la cara del hombre que veía a Tenten con un interés que no le gustaba nada.

Aquel sueño definitivamente solo había empeorado su humor.

Cuando terminó de bañarse y salió envuelto en una toalla del baño pues había sido la única cosa que le calmó, encontró a su prima sentada en su cama con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos.

—Buenos días, Neji-niisan. —saludó alegremente —. Me dijeron que no tenías apetito.

Él torció el gesto apenas secándose el cabello. Le incomodaba un poco estar solo con una toalla atada en la cintura frente a su prima pero iba a armar una escena si ella no decía nada.

—No, no tengo. —miró la bandeja de desayuno y la expresión triste de Hinata y suspiró por bajo. —. Pero comeré lo me trajo, Hinata-sama, sería una descortesía de mi parte no hacerlo.

La Hyuga mostró una sonrisa radiante.

—Cuanto me alegra, niisan, he visto que últimamente comes poco y te distraes mucho. —Hinata chocó sus índices en un gesto de antaño con una sonrisa preocupada —. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

El castaño sacudió la cabeza con seriedad.

—No se preocupe por mí, Hinata-sama, no sucede nada. Debe enfocar su atención en el Kazekage y el clan. Estaré bien.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza mirándole con curiosidad pero asintió tranquilamente, seguramente sabía que podía arreglárselas bien.

—Entonces me retiro. Acompañaré a Kazekage-sama con el Hokage. Pronto comenzará la última prueba de los exámenes chunnin. Naruto-kun también estará allá —ella añadió con una sonrisa enamorada —, me daré un tiempo con él.

Neji asintió comprendiendo. Su prima había estado demasiado atareada las últimas semanas, se merecía un descanso.

—Temari-chan no regresó ayer pero sé que está bien. —comentó la líder del clan Hyuga —. Por otro lado Kankuro-san salió hace algunas horas porque tenía un compromiso así que creo que por hoy estaremos bien. Matsuri-chan será una de las guardias de Kazekage-sama, Temari-chan será la otra así que tal vez Kankuro-san regrese en el transcurso del día, no tiene exactamente obligación de estar con su hermano.

El castaño intentó no dejar ver cuanto comenzaba a odiar al hermano de Gaara así que volvió a asentir. Hinata sonrió y se alejó, pero antes de cerrar la puerta e irse la voz de Neji la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde fue? ¿Lo sabe, Hinata-sama? Es decir…Sabaku No Kankuro.

La Hyuga le miró un eterno segundo con sorpresa que luego se transformó en una _angelical _sonrisa.

—Claro, niisan. Tenten le pidió algunos encuentros para fortalecer sus habilidades. —respondió con perversa ingenuidad —. Deben estar en el bosque desde antes de que el sol saliera…_solos_…sin nadie que los vea…—Hinata cerró la puerta con cuidado y mientras se alejaba una _siniestra_ sonrisa pintó sus labios.

Efectivamente como Hinata dijo, cuando Neji fue al bosque con absoluta tranquilidad los encontró en el claro donde Tenten y él mismo practicaban antes de que ella se fuera de Konoha. En aquel momento las armas estaban a un costado pues ambos comían un ligero desayuno y platicaban alegremente. No se percataron de su presencia, como en el sueño. Solo sonrisas, un ligero sonrojo y una charla.

Él apretó los puños y saltó a la rama del árbol más cercana en silencio. Lo que menos quería era que le descubriesen en medio de su escrutinio. Tenten como siempre portaba ropa ligera y cómoda, pero en vez de sus habituales moñitos llevaba recogido el cabello en una alta cola, con algunos mechones enmarcando sus mejillas y despejando su frente. Era un cambio absolutamente impactante pues la hacía ver menos niña y más mujer, y no es como si él dudase de lo último luego de las noches de pasión que tenían, pero…rara vez la veía sin sus dos moños. Parecía completamente feliz y complacida mientras sonreía a Kankuro que no llevaba ese raro maquillaje ni el traje usual, tenía ropa cómoda y sin todos extraños artefactos Neji tenía que admitir para sí mismo que Tenten podía fijarse sin problemas en él.

El pensamiento lo torturó tal como en el sueño.

—…son realmente buenos. —decía Tenten bebiendo un poco de agua después de un rato —. Aunque a veces da ganas de darles sus buenos golpes. Solo Gai-sensei entiende que ya no soy una niña. Puedo defenderme.

—Fue consciente de ello. —Kankuro sonrió de medio lado. —. Konoha tiene Kunoichis excepcionales.

—Jejeje, gracias. —la morena se sonrojó débilmente. —. La Arena tiene también lo suyo, eres difícil de seguir y atacar.

—Bueno, con un hermano como Gaara debía aprender a sobrevivir. —terció Kankuro medio en broma, medio serio —. Él cambió tras la invasión de la arena hace siete años claro está.

—Naruto tiene un extraño poder de persuasión. —reconoció Tenten sabiendo que tanto Hinata como Sakura habían puesto mucho más trabas en el camino que tenían que seguir y aquellas dos eran las que más estaban con el rubio hiperactivo. Tener cerca de Naruto era un peligro o al menos lo fue. Ya cada una tenía claro lo que debían hacer.

—Sí. —Kankuro permaneció en silencio unos momentos. —. Gaara se volvió alguien agradable, muy solitario pero preocupado por todos. Me alegré de verdad que pudiéramos conversar tranquilamente y preocuparnos por la Arena. Esos días eran…

— ¿Eran? —preguntó la castaña confundida. —. ¿Ya no son tan cercanos como antes?

—A veces…—Kankuro pasó su mano por su cuello con incomodidad —. Somos hermanos…tal vez compartimos los mismos intereses…por la misma mujer.

Tenten arqueó las cejas con entendimiento.

—…no fue fácil. —murmuró Kankuro sin mirarla. Era la primera vez que hablaba de eso. —. Pocas veces Gaara mantenía un interés en algo o alguien…pensé que tal vez era solo curiosidad, no muchas chicas se le acercaban sin tenerle miedo, supongo que esa curiosidad se transformó en fascinación conforme fue conociendo a Matsuri hasta convertirse en amor. Ella era paciente, tal vez una que otra vez obstinada o terca, pero era como una niña, emocionándose por todo y queriendo aprender más y más…fijarse en ella no fue tan difícil.

Tenten y Neji escucharon atentamente desde sus diferentes posiciones. La castaña tomó un sorbo más de agua y sin mostrar alguna expresión se dijo que Matsuri si había avanzado bastante más a pesar de haber caído en su propio juego. Estaba ahí, teniendo al lado a un chico que se sentía culpable por haber deseado a la misma mujer en la que su hermano menor fijó sus ojos y no decía o hacía algo. Rodó los ojos internamente y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—No creo que puedas…culparte por eso, Kankuro. —susurró apoyando su mano sobre el brazo del chico, acariciándole —. Las cosas pasan por algo. El pasado es pasado ¿Matsuri eligió, no? Quizá es hora de que sigas y mires a otras personas, otras mujeres.

—Soy consciente de que hay otras mujeres. —dijo él de pronto volviéndose a mirarla. Sus ojos irradiaban una ligera insinuación que hizo pestañear a la chica —. Matsuri…me costó pero la superé. Sé que hay otras personas en las que puedo fijar mi atención.

Tenten le miró con nerviosismo al principio, pero casi al instante enredó un dedo en su cabello y le sonrió levemente aceptando su coqueteo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

—Tú tal vez…—con cada palabra Kankuro se acercó y se acercó hasta acabar encima de ella, rozando sus labios. Tenten tembló apenas sin cerrar los ojos. Las manos del chico se posicionaron sobre sus caderas, enterrando los dedos en la suave piel. —. Eres…difícil de sacar de mis sueños…

—Está es la realidad. —susurró la chica con sensualidad pasando los brazos por el cuello masculino.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Lo sé. —y la besó.

Las bocas de ambos apenas se habían encontrado en un fogonazo de deseo y placer, cuando de un potente puñetazo Kankuro fue apartado de la chica con fuerza, aterrizando a varios metros. Él se levantó casi al instante, limpiándose la sangre de los labios y miró con incredulidad y rabia a Neji que había aparecido de la nada y sujetando la mano de una estupefacta Tenten la levantó del suelo con brutalidad.

— ¡Neji! —chilló la muchacha intentando soltarse. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— ¿Me preguntas eso a mí? —interrogó con molestia intentando no perder la compostura más de lo que ya la había perdido. Estaba furioso, pero se contenía apenas —. ¡¿Me estás viendo la cara de tonto?!

— ¡¿A qué viene eso?! —Tenten le apartó con un golpe —. ¿Montando esta escenita de celos? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Mi novio?!

—Eres mi mujer. —encaró furioso.

Kankuro miró desde su sitio sin decir nada, completamente confundido y enojado.

— ¿Tú…? —repitió indignada —. ¡No me veas tú a mí la cara de tonta! ¡Lo nuestro no significa nada! ¡Lo único para lo que te sirvo es para abrirte las piernas! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de fijarme en otras personas y ser feliz!

— ¡No, no lo tienes!

Eso fue lo último que Tenten y Kankuro soportaron. La chica le miró con odio y se alejó unos pasos de él, el otro corrió hacia Neji y le devolvió el golpe, perdiendo la cabeza por toda la sarta de tonterías que decía el castaño, enojado por la confesión de Tenten sobre esa relación clandestina. Kankuro no entendía como alguien como Tenten podía tener algo así y le libraría como fuese necesario.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Respeta a las mujeres!

— ¡No te metas en esto! ¡Y no te acerques a Tenten!

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Una y otra vez si es necesario! ¡Me acercaré a ella hasta que esté a mi lado siempre!

— ¡No lo harás!

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —chilló la muchacha en tono histérico —. ¡Basta, deténganse!

— ¡Es mía! —Neji señaló a Tenten con un deje de posesividad que aumentó la indignación del otro.

— ¡No es un objeto!

— ¡Basta los dos! —gritó la castaña sin hacer, mirando todo —. ¡Paren!

Pero no pararon, no usaron jutsus porque era una pelea diferente a lo usual, estaban ahí, repartiendo golpes y manchándose de tierra y sangre por una mujer. La castaña chilló una cuantas veces más, gritó y gritó pero sus gritos solo tuvieron la virtud de poner más violenta la pelea. Allí peleándose como unos animales, con los rostros distorsionados de la_ ira, _Neji Hyuga y Sabaku No Kankuro pelearon por esa mujer, la guerrera que los volvía locos, la princesa de las armas que había hundido con perfecta puntería las dagas del rencor en la diana de sus corazones.

Aquella chica que una sonrisita taimada y victoriosa miró desde lo alto, como esos dos hombres perdían su voluntad.

_Los celos eran unos malos consejeros_ se recordó cuando ya no era necesario fingir angustia o histeria.

…y la_ ira _peor.

.

~o~

.

Shisui masculló algunas palabras y apartando todo el remordimiento de su cabeza volvió a besar una y otra vez, como venía haciendo desde hace una semana, los labios sensuales y adictivos de la chica a la que aprisionaba contra la pared del oscuro callejón. Ella suspiró en medio del beso, sus manos traviesas acariciando el desnudo torso masculino y descendiendo en un camino peligroso. La temperatura se elevó más y más, y él ya no pudo soportarlo. Con un bajo siseo la sostuvo de las nalgas y la alzó haciendo que ella enredase las piernas en torno a sus caderas. La excitación era grande así que sin miramientos él se hundió en ella.

Sisearon y jadearon de placer, sudorosos intercambiaron besos en medio de los movimientos. Cuando todo culminó en la boca del otro ahogaron el grito de placer para evitar que alguien les escuchara.

Shisui la soltó lentamente, acariciando su piel en el proceso.

Ella sonrió apenas acomodándose la ropa y apartando el cabello sudoroso de su frente. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron con una mezcla de remordimiento y deseo.

—Esto…no tiene que volver a repetirse. —dijo él apretando la mandíbula, sabiendo que al final volvería a ceder a sus bajos instintos.

—Shisui-kun desearía que realmente pudiéramos parar. —ella se adelantó acariciándole la mejilla, enviando un latigazo de puro deseo en el Uchiha —. Lo siento tanto, es mi culpa.

—No, tu no me obligas a nada, yo…—el chico apretó los puños con ira. No podía seguir haciéndole eso a Ayame, no podía pero lo seguía haciendo sin importar nada. Abrió los ojos y contempló en un mar de desesperación y frustración los ojos rojos de su compañera, sus mismos ojos.

El Sharingan rodando en ellos. Contempló ese cabello rojo y el rostro de la "bastarda" Uchiha.

Miku sacudió la cabeza y alzándose sobre sus pies le dio un beso casto en los labios.

—Obito-kun te llama, ve con él. Yo le diré a Ayame-chan que no puedes ir con ella en este momento.

—No sé si es adecuado que tu…

—Sé cuál es mi lugar. —la pelirroja miró con tristeza —. No te preocupes. Ve.

El chico la miró con tortura y desapareció en una nube de humo.

La tristeza desapareció del rostro de Miku al instante, con un suspiro acomodó su cabello y salió del callejón sonriendo para sí misma.

Bingo.

Lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Ahogó la risa de victoria que quería soltar y siguió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta Ichiraku Ramen donde Teuchi y la ingenua y tonta de Ayame preparaban ramen día y noche. Se sentó y pidió amablemente una porción con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en dirección de la chica que con una sonrisa le atendió.

—Está delicioso. —dijo con una perfecta y trabajada cortesía.

—Gracias, Miku-san. —respondió la muchacha detrás de la barra. Miró a los poquísimos clientes que había y sonrió dubitativamente —. Eh… ¿Puedo decirle algo?

—Claro ¿Por qué no?

—Gracias por sus consejos. —Ayame sonrió emocionada, apretando contra su pecho la bandeja vacía que tenía —. Shisui-kun y yo…hemos progresado mucho en nuestra relación.

Miku sonrió con falsa felicidad.

— ¿En serio? ¡Cuánto me alegro!

— ¡Sí! Quiero decir…pensé que tal vez…bueno él es un Uchiha —la chica sonrió levemente incomoda —. Pensé que sus padres o su clan no me verían con buenos ojos, yo soy una camarera, creí que querrían una ninja para uno de los genios. Pero ya he hablado con Shisui-kun y con Mikoto-san, ella es muy amable.

Claro que lo era, Miku se había encargado de que toda la escena saliera a la perfección, toda amabilidad por una parte, pero aún faltaba el rechazo que el clan debía mostrar por esa simple chica.

—Estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Mikoto-san es muy agradable —confirmó comiendo —. Sé que eres la chica adecuada para Shisui-kun, no importa si no eres ninja o no perteneces a un clan, lo importante es que lo amas.

—Sí. —asintió la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo ha progresado todo? Por un momento creí que tal vez había pasado algo malo ¿sabes? He visto a Shisui-kun muy estresado, quizá sea por el clan. Los Uchiha son muy pesados en algunas cosas.

La sonrisa de Ayame vaciló ligeramente, aquello era cierto, había progresado mucho con Shisui en todos los aspectos pero ahora el chico se la pasaba muy ocupado a veces, daba la impresión de que quería decirle algo. Por otro lado en las últimas semanas se la pasaba sacándola de un sitio a otro, satisfaciendo sus caprichos y haciéndole muchos regalos, se preocupaba por ella a pesar de todo, eso la hacía feliz.

—Bueno, sí, lo he notado —confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación —. Él insiste en que el clan lo está presionando bastante.

—Seguramente, con eso de que ahora Itachi-san es el líder —comentó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. —. Pronto debe formalizar su relación con su prometida y casarse para dar un heredero al clan. Y Shisui-kun no es solo uno de los genios del clan sino que también desciende por línea directa de la familia principal, tarde o temprano se le exigirá como a cualquiera que tome a una prometida y se case para tener descendencia.

— ¿Casarse? —musitó Ayame con ilusión.

La Uchiha asintió.

—A mi madre también le exigieron eso apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, como no formaba parte de la familia principal pero si era medianamente poderosa querían que continuara con una larga línea de nuevos niños Uchiha poderosos. Por supuesto mi madre no quería eso, se había enamorado de mi padre que en palabras de ellos, era un simple civil sin honra ni honor.

Ayame hizo una mueca ante esas palabras. ¿Un simple civil sin honra ni honor?

—En los grandes clanes siempre piensan así, que están por encima de todo. —la pelirroja hizo un gesto de resentimiento. —. Mi madre no aceptó su compromiso autoimpuesto y escapó con mi padre, hacer eso le valió ser desterrada del clan. Tuvo que abandonar su apellido y dejar de ser una ninja. Les hicieron la vida imposible mucho tiempo, mi padre apenas conseguía dinero para alimentarnos con lo básico.

Lo que contaba era absolutamente real, ella aun recordaba esos días donde apenas tenían para un pedazo de pan. Había sido el conocer a Obito y la firmeza de la matriarca del clan mucho después lo que había logrado que les dieran una tregua que logró que salieran adelante y formaran un pequeño negocio.

La sonrisa de la camarera comenzaba desvanecerse mientras Miku contaba todo.

— ¿La echaron del clan?

—Sí, ni sus propios padres le tuvieron compasión. Era una deshonra unirse con alguien que no tenía apellido, es decir ya sabes, alguien poderoso, "digno de un Uchiha". Y ya ves cómo me ven a mí, "la bastarda" me llaman cada vez que tienen una oportunidad. Mi cabello, mi apellido…todo eso les recuerda al peor crimen cometido allí…amar a alguien que no es un Uchiha.

Las comisuras de los labios de Ayame se estiraron hacia abajo apenas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas mientras una certeza comenzaba a aguijonearle el corazón. ¿Y si eso se repetía? Tal vez Shisui y Mikoto no le veían como una deshonra ¿Pero y que de los otros? ¿Qué del patriarca del clan? ¿Qué de los padres de Shisui? ¿Qué del resto del clan? ¿Una simple camarera valdría más que un negociante de armas? ¿Ella podría lograr lo que el padre de Miku no?

—Para ellos fui y soy…un crimen. —Miku comentó con pasmosa tranquilidad. —. Mi existencia es un pecado. Una niñita bastarda ni más ni menos.

Ayame cerró los ojos, el dolor comenzando a nublar toda su felicidad. ¿Un pecado? ¿Un crimen? ¿Y si ella y Shisui formaban una familia? ¿Qué pasaría si al final su hijo no satisficiera los estándares Uchiha de ser ella aceptada? ¿La verían así? ¿Cómo un pecado? ¿Cómo alguien que no debió existir?

Nadie merecía ser tratado así, mucho menos un niño.

Toda la ilusión que había tenido desde la plática con Mikoto se hizo añicos. Ella sabía que la intención de Miku no era desilusionarla pero aquello solo le había hecho ver la realidad que quedó oculta tras un velo de amor y cariño.

¿Y si todo eso pasara? ¿Y si echaran a Shisui del clan solo por ella? ¿O si Shisui la dejaba porque no era suficiente buena para él?

Existían muchas posibilidades.

Miku la miró con una sonrisa compasiva.

—Pero eso ya pasó. No te tortures. —la Uchiha le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda —. ¿A todo esto? ¿No tenías una cita con Shisui-kun?

—Él…d-dijo que me r-recogería. —susurró la muchacha con un hilo de voz —. A-Aunque ya está tardándose.

—Tal vez surgió algo importante. —Cuestionó la pelirroja —…quiero decir tú eres importante, pero los viejos del clan pueden ser pesados si lo desean, algo le habrán mandando a hacer.

Ayame se encogió de hombros débilmente.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle? —le instó con una gran sonrisa —. Tengo entendido que iban a ir al parque central de Konoha ya que hoy habrá mucha calma por los exámenes chunnin. Tal vez este por ahí y se olvidó que tenía que recogerte, no lo culparía, con todos los pendientes por hacer algunos detalles se le pueden escapar.

La castaña miró con tristeza. ¿Él olvidaría que ese día cumplían dos años de novios?

—Creo que no…m-mejor sigo con mis deberes. —musitó yendo a atender a los clientes.

La sonrisa de Miku no pudo ser más cínica. Terminó el último bocado y sonrió en dirección de Teuchi.

—Estuvo delicioso. —felicitó dejando el dinero en la barra.

El hombre asintió agradecido por sus palabras y después miró con preocupación la tristeza que emanaba su hija.

—Una menos…—la Uchiha sonrió burlonamente.

Y es que mientras envolvía a Obito, jugaba con Shisui y atormentaba a Ayame nada podía salir mal. Disfrutaba todo lo que hacía, la tristeza, la pasión o la rabia que podía despertar, eran sus fuerzas, todo lo que le alimentaba, lo que le hacía triunfar sobre todo.

Solo hacía falta que la miraran, que la desearan y podía destruir cualquier cosa y es que el deseo…y la _envidia _que podía despertar era suficiente para arrasar sin más.

Oh, sí, la _envidia _era la perfección de su crueldad.

.

~o~

.

Gaara suspiró por enésima vez observando con culpabilidad los ojos iracundos de su novia.

—No lo soporto, Gaara-kun —terció ésta con una mueca fiera. —. Hinata-chan es una de mis amigas, pero ¡Te la pasas mirándola todo el día! ¿Qué se supone que sienta yo?

—No la miro todo el día. —mintió intentando no recordar la escena de la que había sido testigo el día anterior entre Naruto y Hinata.

—No, claro que no. Solo durante la mañana, la tarde y la noche. —su voz bordeaba el sarcasmo. —. El Hokage-sama te ha ofrecido bastantes veces alojamiento para nosotros, vamos para allí.

— ¿Y despreciar al clan Hyuga? No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Y despreciar al Hokage si puedes?

El pelirrojo no contestó.

La castaña le miró con frialdad y con airados pasos se alejó. Ya tenían que estar yendo al encuentro con el Hokage pues los exámenes chunnin comenzarían en poco tiempo pero le había surgido un imprevisto a Hinata y estaban esperándola. Aquello solo había servido para que Matsuri reluciera sus celos como hacia últimamente, cosa que Gaara a su pesar no podía culpar. La manera en la que miraba a Hinata ya comenzaba ser descarada, agradecía que Naruto aún no lo notase. Pero francamente ¿Qué podía hacer si desde el primer día allí ella se le aparecía entre sueños subiditos de tono? Nunca la hubiese mirado dos veces de nuevo de no ser por lo que aquellos sueños le mostraban. No habría apreciado su belleza o su sensualidad de no ser porque la forma en la que la veía durante las noches en cuanto cerraba los ojos.

Maldita sea.

Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió a Matsuri determinado a decirle algo…cualquier cosa.

La halló en la desolada cocina junto a Naruto, ambos tomando un poco de leche. El rubio obviamente había ido por su novia.

—…y pues Hinata-chan y yo pasaremos el resto del día juntos.

—Qué bueno. Como me gustaría poder dar una vuelta completa a la aldea. Las chicas están demasiado ocupadas así que apenas conozco la casa de Hinata. Además debe ser bonito pasarlo con alguien. —murmuró entre dientes la chica.

— ¿No están tú y Gaara juntos, ´ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio confundido. —. Él lo dijo la última vez.

Matsuri se sorprendió por aquella pieza de información.

—Sí…pero él es el Kazekage, Naruto-kun. —respondió torciendo el gesto con disgusto. —. Tiene cosas que hacer, muchos tratados, alianzas…papeleo. Yo no ocupo mucho de su tiempo.

—Debe ser duro, dattebayo. —reconoció el rubio rascándose la nuca. —. Quiero ser Hokage aunque apenas sé de eso. Lo único que quiero es proteger la aldea, estoy seguro que Gaara piensa lo mismo, solo tenle algo de paciencia.

—Quien iba a pensar que pudieses decir cosas serias, Naruto. —dijo Gaara entrando en la cocina.

Matsuri infló las mejillas y miró a otro lado. Naruto le miró con indignación.

— ¡Eh! Te estoy ayudando.

—Lo sé, gracias. —dijo asintiendo tranquilamente. —. Matsuri…

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo.

—Naruto.

— ¿Qué?

Gaara le frunció el ceño.

—Ah, está bien, me voy, dattebayo. —refunfuñó saliendo de la cocina.

—Entonces yo también —ella hizo el ademán de salir pero el chico fue más rápido y la sujetó del brazo obligándole a permanecer dentro.

Matsuri respiró intranquilamente y se soltó del agarre del Kazekage retrocediendo y apoyándose en la mesa. Internamente no podía estar más aburrida por la escenita de celos que montaba pero necesitaba hacerlo sentir culpable, necesitaba que el remordimiento le carcomiera poco a poco hasta que acabara con su razón y su paz. Sabía de los sueños que le atormentaban en las noches, sabía perfectamente lo que veía en su mente y como aquello hacía estragos en la realidad ¿Cómo no saberlo? Ella había puesto todas esas ilusiones en su mente, ella y claro está Miku con su Sharingan. Ahora que no tenía un Bijū en su interior Gaara no tenía como saber lo que ocurría.

Hinata complementaba todo con sonrisas, con toques, con palabras.

Nada podía estar mejor para ellas y su gran plan.

Lo primero era hacer caer al joven y aun ingenuo Kazekage, demasiado joven para que sus pasiones ganaran a su razón, demasiado joven para no separar los deseos carnales de su responsabilidad. Demasiado joven para confiar.

—Yo no…—Gaara sacudió la cabeza. —. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, sé que no te presto mucha atención, eso cambiará, de verdad, Matsuri.

—…—la castaña suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Y Hinata?

—Es la novia de mi amigo. —Gaara reprimió todas aquellas sensaciones que no debería sentir por la líder del clan Hyuga —. Tú eres mi novia. —él le cogió de la mano, acariciando sus dedos. —. Tú eres la única para mí.

La castaña fingió pensarlo un minuto, mostró una sonrisa vacilante después y alzándose sobre sus pies le besó en la boca, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo. Él respondió gratamente, intentando olvidar en los labios de su chica lo que no debía sentir, lo que debía olvidar a toda costa.

Matsuri se regodeó en lo que alcanzaba a dominar, en todo lo que podía hacer porque si de algo no había dudas era que al ser la más joven era la _mejor_. No tenía fallos y el remordimiento que alcanzó a sentir en algún momento fue tan leve que se desvaneció por si solo sin necesidad de alguien interviniera-

Y allí, en medio de esa cocina, besando a aquel hombre que tal vez amaba y a quien también odiaba, Matsuri acabó por caer ante su propia _soberbia_…

…y Gaara le acompañó.

.

~o~

.

Hinata sonrió burlonamente cuando Matsuri llegó hasta ella con una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Acabó la escenita de celos, Matsuri-chan?

—Casi. —respondió la otra dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica. —. Solo falta la escenita que tú le montarás a Naruto cuando tenga sueños calientes con Sakura…y conmigo.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—No creo que sea necesaria una escena de celos, tal vez simplemente baste con unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Quizá, es tu novio, lo conoces mejor que yo. —apuntó Matsuri mirando a todos lados con el ceño fruncido. —. ¿No hay nadie?

La Hyuga sacudió la cabeza.

—Ordené que buscaran algo productivo que hacer a los pocos que se quedaron. Mi padre, mi tío y mi hermana están ya en el estadio donde se celebrara el tercer examen, y la gran mayoría aprovechó para salir este día.

Matsuri asintió.

—Gaara y Naruto se han quedado hablando. Ya tenemos que irnos.

—Sí, no debemos demorar mucho, podríamos levantar sospechas. —Hinata susurró fastidiada —. Por cierto, tal parece que Temari acaba de ganar a su disposición a Shikamaru, si él no nos atormenta con sus análisis estaremos bastante bien.

—No esperaba menos de Temari. —sonrió la Kunoichi de la Arena con satisfacción. —. Falta poco entonces, muy poco para acabar con todo esto.

—Demasiado poco. —asintió Hinata con un brillo de maldad en los ojos. —. Ya tengo todo listo para acabar con la alianza de Konoha y Suna, además de terminar de enredar a Naruto-kun. Les daré una sorpresita.

—No me cabe la menor duda. —dijo la otra con diversión. —. Me pregunto que será…

—Lo verás con tus propios ojos…o quizá no tengas tiempo —Hinata ladeó la cabeza —. No, creo que no. Ya estarás en Suna para ese entonces y estarás ocupada matando a tu amorcito.

Matsuri hizo una mueca.

—Sería más sencillo si lo enveneno lentamente como estás haciendo tú con Naruto. Pero esos inútiles consejeros y Kankuro están sobre él casi todo el tiempo, si ven su salud decaer sospecharán y a diferencia de Naruto que tiene a Sakura para despistar sus síntomas, yo no tengo a nadie. Sería cavar un hoyo para mí misma.

—Cada cosa como venga. Es una suerte que Sakura-chan adormezca sus síntomas, cuando se den cuenta ningún antídoto podrá salvarlo. —afirmó la cruel muchacha —. Ni siquiera la gran Tsunade podrá hacer algo, y Rin está demasiado ocupada ahora mismo con Kakashi y Obito para ponerse a revisar a Naruto-kun.

—Tienes mucha suerte, yo quisiera…—Matsuri calló abruptamente cuando un imperceptible ruido sonó a unos metros de ella. La castaña hizo un gesto inconsciente de ofensiva cuando Hinata le detuvo moviendo los ojos con cautela.

—Como sea, es hora de irnos. —le dijo sutilmente —. Adelántate, olvidé una cosa en mi cuarto, ahora mismo les alcanzó.

—Está bien. —aceptó Matsuri sonriendo cordialmente —. Te esperaremos fuera…_diviértete_.

Matsuri bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se esfumó yendo al encuentro con los otros. Hinata rodó los ojos para sí misma y se masajeó las sienes ¿Es que _él_ simplemente no podía escucharle?

—Kō, Kō, Kō…—repitió sacudiendo la cabeza. —. ¿Es que tu líder no te dio una orden? ¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente obedecer? Sal, sal de donde estés.

Por toda respuesta un hombre del clan Hyuga apareció a unos metros de Hinata, sus ojos activos con el Byakugan no podían mirar a Hinata con más horror y decepción que nunca. La chica hizo un ligero gesto de tristeza, de verdadera tristeza.

¿Por qué le hacía eso?

—Planean…—dijo éste incrédulo. —. Hinata-sama ¿Cómo puede…?

— ¿Cómo puedo destruir Konoha? —preguntó la chica sacudiendo la cabeza con tranquilidad. —. Creo que escuchaste lo suficiente para entender lo que planeamos.

—Todas ustedes…. —el hombre miró con tortura a la joven que alguna vez cuidó y protegió. —. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Hinata suspiró con cansancio —. Un ninja cumple misiones, es bastante sencillo. Esta es mi misión.

— ¡Es su aldea!

—Sí, tienes razón. La aldea que no se lo pensó dos veces para enviarme una desconocida, la aldea donde crecí con una familia que me despreció.

—Hinata-sama…

— Kō —dijo Hinata con calma mirándole a los ojos —. Eres tal vez la única persona a la que quiero de verdad. Fuiste el único que se preocupó genuinamente por mí y me cuidó cuando todos me hicieron a un lado. Eres el único por el que lamento todo lo que haré.

Él sacudió la cabeza acongojado.

—Usted no es así… ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Digamos que un cambio. Un muy drástico —Hinata desapareció de un momento a otro y al siguiente estaba detrás del que fue su guardián cuando era una niña. Las manos de la líder del clan Hyuga estaban sobre el cuello de él, tocando los puntos exactos para rompérselo.

Ella suspiró imperceptiblemente. Él no se podía liberar, Hinata había atacado por su punto ciego.

— ¿Qué hará? —cuestionó con suma calma. Era un ninja y no le temía a la muerte.

—Sabes lo que haré. —Hinata apretó los labios levemente. —. Nadie debe saber de esto. Tú irás a decírselo a mi padre y al Hokage.

—Sin duda.

—Bien, entonces no tengo opción. —ella asintió para sí misma. —. Ese es tu deber, y éste es el mío. Kō, realmente te aprecio mucho, en cierto sentido es mejor que mueras aquí que después con el resto.

— ¿El resto? —preguntó alarmado.

—Adiós, gracias por todo. —murmuró y por un segundo él creyó que hubo un sollozo antes de que todo acabara.

Hinata le rompió el cuello y ahogando sus propias emociones lo dejó rodar por las escaleras. La tapadera perfecta. Durante unos minutos contempló el cuerpo de la única persona que se preocupó por ella y que no la despreció durante su infancia, el único hombre que dio a su vida un poco de paz antes de volverse quien era. Se tapó la cara y bajó tras él, entonces por última vez dejó caer su máscara.

Lo abrazó y lloró un poco, meciéndolo entre sus brazos, contemplando su cuerpo inerte.

Y volvió a ser una niña, aquella tímida y débil niña de cinco años que lloraba por todo, que no tenía confianza y que se lamentaba por su imperfección, volvió a ser la niña que todos despreciaban y de la que nadie esperaba nada. Volvió a ser _débil_.

Por su mente pasaron una y mil veces todas las sonrisas y los ánimos de Kō, su ayuda y su cariño…y luego todo se desvaneció, quedando como un último recuerdo el dolor de sus ojos y su cuerpo cayendo lentamente entre las escaleras.

Él le había amado y cuidado.

Y ella le había asesinado.

Y es que al final, ella, Hinata Hyuga, era un monstruo.

.

~o~

.

Las kunoichis entrenadas en el arte de la seducción habían sido erradicadas por una sencilla razón: no eran de fiar, no tenían corazón ni sentimientos y por lo tanto ellas eran un peligro mucho mayor que cualquier ninja que hubiese surgido desde tiempos _inmemoriales_. Ni siquiera un kage podría sentirse seguro de tener semejantes arpías pululando por el mundo, aun así ellos mismos habían caído ante la seducción que significaba el poder de tener una sola de esas letales y crueles mujeres bajo sus servicios. Todos sabían lo que ellas eran _capaces_ de hacer, de lo que podía _obtener_ y de todo lo que podían _destruir_ con una _sonrisa o un coqueteo_. Eran un poder que iba más allá de cualquier número de shinobis con ninjutsu, taijutsu, Genjutsu o kekkei genkai. No había nada más poderoso ni más letal que una Kunoichi seductora.

Una mujer entrenada en ese arte no conocía la piedad, ni el remordimiento o el dolor. Por eso su existencia era un _error_.

Se decía que la belleza de las kunoichi era tan asombrosa que nadie podía resistirse a ellas, sus encantos eran tan sutiles y tan reales que penetraban en los sentimientos de las personas con más fuerza de la que nadie podía lograr. Eran tan hermosas, tan gloriosas y tan _traicioneras_.

Su poder fue temido por todos y aplastado cuando se formaron las aldeas ninjas para preservar la paz y un poderío manejable en las que obviamente ellas jamás podrían vivir. Chiyome había sido la única que quedó de ese antiguo arte y quien terminó encaprichándose con un ninja que jamás la miró ni por un segundo, un ninja que la despreció en favor de otra mujer ninja, una que aunque no utilizaba la seducción era admirada, respetada y temida en el mundo de los hombres: Senju Tsunade.

Chiyome la odió con toda el alma, y lo odió a él por preferirla a ella. Juró venganza y ésta finalmente había llegado. Se había encargado de hurgar en cada pensamiento, en cada tristeza y dolor de aquellas niñas ahora convertidas en mujeres, había utilizado todas sus debilidades y las había vuelto odio, resentimiento, ira, rabia. Las había convertido en _asesinas_, en kunoichis de verdad, como ella.

Y es que cuando el amor se transformaba en odio era incluso más poderoso.

Y ellas seis con sus retorcidos pensamientos, con su ira y con su venganza destruirían todo, destruyéndose a sí mismas de ser necesario. Chiyome no tenía duda alguna de esa única verdad que quedaría al final de todo.

Las había entrenado para seducir, para encantar y encandilar, para mentir y engañar.

Para llevarles al borde del abismo de la perdición y de la locura.

Y es que de todos los placeres y pecados que existían siete eran lo más peligrosos.

_Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Pereza, Ira, Envidia, Soberbia._

Siete eran los pecados capitales.

Y bien

¿En cuál caes tú?

.

* * *

_¿Hi?_

_¿Alguien me recuerda en este fic? e.e no les culparía si no recordaran e.e…lamento toda la tardanza, realmente quise…lo juro pero no pude. Este capítulo tiene empezado más de tres meses pero recién en esta semana pude terminarlo T.T_

_Bueno…ahora si un par de __**ACLARACIONES: (léanlo)**_

_**-Desde que planee este fic siempre tuve en cuenta un final definitivo, varias cosas cambiaron por allí…pero bueno siempre vi un final. Tal vez me fui un poco del camino por algunos comentarios, dudando…pero al final volví al final original que tengo planeado desde que lo comencé y tal vez no les guste a muchos.**_

_**-Han visto que cambie el género nuevamente y ha quedado con Angst/Drama. Porque en si el fic es eso. **_

_**-No habrá un final de "y vivieron felices por siempre". No, lo siento si esperaban al final todo eso. Pero luego de lo que hacen, de lo que planean y de todo el mal que están esparciendo por ahí ¿Realmente creen que podrían ser felices? El final para que tengan una idea será agridulce, algo así como quedaría en un fic Hurt/confort. Y esa será mi decisión final.**_

_**-Habrán bastantes muertes, como la que pasó hoy, muchos personajes secundarios, terciarios o incluso algunos mediamente principales morirán. Tal vez quieran lincharme pero así está decidido. No lo cambiaré.**_

_**-Por ultimo algunas personas han preguntado cuando capítulos tendrá el fic. Incluido el epilogo serán 25 exactos. **_

_Aclaro todo eso para que puedan prevenir, si algunos quieren dejar de leer están en todo su derecho. No quiero reclamos por como planeo hacer la historia. Ya tengo todo listo, solo falta el tiempo y la inspiración para escribirlos._

_*En el capi del recuerdo las que aparecen son Tenten, Temari e Ino, pero con nombres distintos pues estaban en una misión de inflitración, lo aclaro tal vez por no lo entendieron e.e. Ah, si, a partir del otro capi ya no habrán recuerdos, sino serán algunos parrafos de lo que pasará en los ultimos capis._

_Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y por esperar._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
